01643
by Tsuukki
Summary: HARRY POTTER AU / Septembre 1997. Alors que l'histoire des sorciers se teinte du sang d'innocents, la remise en liberté conditionnelle du plus grand criminel de la décennie provoque un scandale sans fin. En parallèle, les sorciers de Poudlard font leur rentrée scolaire, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.
1. 00 : Là où tout se termine

Bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ! Je préviens par avance que ce blabla risque d'être un peu long, mais j'ai envie de donner toutes les infos avant de vous laisser lire !

 _So_... Un an et quatorze jours après avoir fini ma précédente fanfiction, je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire, fraîchement sortie de mon imagination ! Cela fait à peu près cinq mois que je bosse dessus, ce qui m'a permis de dresser ma trame scénaristique, et d'écrire presque trois chapitres complets en plus de ce prologue. Et si vous vous dites "seulement trois ?" continuez la lecture parce que vous allez comprendre pourquoi je n'ai écrit "que" ça x)

01643, c'est donc une fanfiction Bungô Stray Dogs. Les reviewers de _Pour être (plus que) partenaires_ se souviennent peut-être que, dans mes réponses, j'avais déclaré avoir un autre projet BSD. Et bien le voilà enfin !  
C'est indiqué dans le résumé, c'est également un UA (Univers Alternatif, je rappelle) Harry Potter, donc les personnages vont évoluer dans ce gigantesque univers créé par JK Rowling. Gros défi pour moi, écrire sur cet univers immense sans commettre d'incohérences x')

A part ça, vous l'avez aussi vu, c'est une fanfiction avec du Soukoku et du Shin Soukoku, soit des couples homosexuels, donc les homophobes de service, on quitte la page, **merci** ! Ah, et je l'avais dit à _Heaven-Sama_ mais les ships vont mettre du temps à se concrétiser. Rangez les tomates svp, je vous promets une fin heureuse (maybe).

Dernière chose et je vous laisse parce que sinon ces explications vont devenir plus longues que le prologue en lui-même : le rythme de parution est d'un chapitre toutes les trois ou quatre semaines. Je sais, c'est long quand on est lecteurs, mais croyez-moi, quand on est auteur, c'est horriblement court. Surtout quand un chapitre fait 6 000 mots. Vous avez bien lu, 6 000. C'est long, c'est bien à lire, mais ça prend du temps à écrire donc je ne peux pas faire un rythme de parution plus rapide, désolée ! J'espère que vous pourrez vous consoler avec des chapitres à la hauteur :)

Brefouille, je vous laisse lire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis et on se retrouve, exceptionnellement, dans une semaine et demi à peu près parce que le prologue est extrêmement court ! Merci à Hasami pour la bêta-lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bungô Stray Dogs sont à Asagiri Kafuka, l'univers de Harry Potter est à JK Rowling. Toutes les informations concernant l'univers en lui-même proviennent des Wikis francophone et anglophone Harry Potter, ainsi que du site officiel Pottermore. Je me réfère principalement aux livres, parfois aux films et jeux. L'image de couverture a été réalisée par moi-même.

* * *

 **Prologue – Là où tout se termine**

Une forteresse imprenable. Gardée par des créatures inhumaines, comptant sans aucun doute parmi les plus terribles du monde de la magie. A travers les yeux innocents d'un enfant, le bâtiment était sans nul doute imposant, presque beau avec sa forme triangulaire et sa hauteur impressionnante. Mais tout peut se cacher derrière des murs, aussi beaux soient-ils, surtout des horreurs que personne ne devrait connaître. Des hommes plus morts que vivants, des erreurs judiciaires condamnant des innocents pour des crimes qu'ils n'ont pas commis et surtout, la folie. Une folie pure, dévastatrice, et présente au sein de presque toutes les personnes présentes.

La prison d'Azkaban était vraiment le dernier endroit dans lequel Herman Melville voulait se trouver actuellement. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait obéir au ministre après tout. Il grimaça intérieurement en passant devant les Détraqueurs et en se sentant envahi d'une profonde tristesse. Les évènements récents lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la requête de Yukichi. Selon lui, c'était une demande insensée. Yukichi était un de ses plus vieux amis, mais il ne pouvait pas approuver sa décision. Il courait à sa perte enfin ! Jamais les parents des élèves scolarisés à Poudlard ne laisseraient passer cela.

Herman pénétra dans le bâtiment en frissonnant. Le gris des murs le glaçait. Il avait l'impression que l'endroit était dépourvu de vie – c'était peut-être bien le cas. Il parcourut les couloirs glacés un moment, observant les numéros des cellules et, en même temps, la folie de ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Ici, un homme chantonnait une vieille comptine en frappant les barreaux en rythme. Là, une dame qui semblait plutôt âgée riait comme une démente en invectivant son ou sa camarade de cellule Azkaban était surchargé et les prisonniers devaient partager leurs cellules.

Les deux derniers mois avaient été très éprouvants pour le ministère. La guerre couvait. Les actes de violence entre les deux camps se multipliaient et leurs responsables côté sorciers étaient enfermés à Azkaban. Malheureusement, ceux-ci étaient de plus en plus nombreux et le ministère peinait à trouver de la place pour tous les détenus. Et ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à autoriser les Détraqueurs à pratiquer le baiser, les relations entre le ministère et la population étant déjà très tendues. Herman ne pensait pas se tromper en affirmant que la situation était la plus critique que les sorciers n'aient jamais connue.

Depuis de longs siècles, ils étaient parvenus à maintenir un équilibre entre les sorciers et les moldus. Un équilibre fragile certes, mais efficace. Malheureusement, au cours des dernières années, leur équilibre s'était fragilisé, avant de voler en éclat plus d'un an auparavant. Et le ministre voulait remettre le responsable de tout ça en liberté ? C'était de la pure folie aux yeux d'Herman.

Les mots de Yukichi lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _L'affaire n'a jamais été classée, Herman. A mes yeux, son emprisonnement est une erreur judiciaire, comme tant d'autres._

Pour le conseiller du ministre de la magie, le directeur de Poudlard se trompait. Certes, si erreur judicaire il y avait, ce ne serait pas la première, cependant il avait bien du mal à croire que c'en était une. Le gamin n'avait jamais nié, pas une seule fois. Herman avait assisté à tous les procès. Il l'avait vu, droit comme un piquet, son regard gris planté insolemment dans celui du juge tandis que ce dernier énonçait les peines.

Ce garçon en avait dans le ventre, Herman devait l'avouer. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un meurtrier, et le déclencheur de la guerre de surcroit. Il fallait le garder enfermé, pas lui rendre sa liberté ! Il était toujours interloqué par la décision du ministre. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu dire qu'il était aussi fou que Yukichi. Ce qui était bien possible, compte tenu du nombre d'années que les deux hommes avaient passées ensemble.

Il parvint enfin à l'endroit qu'il cherchait. Le numéro de la cellule était presque effacé, mais l'employé du ministère réussit à deviner le nombre 01643 inscrit au-dessus. Il vérifia une énième fois le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains avant d'inspirer profondément et d'ouvrir la porte.

La cellule était tellement obscure que, l'espace d'un instant, Herman crut qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Cependant, il parvint à distinguer une silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin. Contrairement à la majorité des cellules, celle-ci n'était occupée que par une personne. Elle était vêtue de l'uniforme d'Azkaban, ses cheveux noirs aux pointes décolorées étaient emmêlés et elle semblait bien maigre. Malgré son état de faiblesse apparent, le regard de l'individu était toujours aussi menaçant. Il brûlait d'une colère froide, qui dévasterait tout sur son passage une fois extériorisée.

 _Non_ , songea Herman _, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée._

Il s'avança lentement vers la silhouette mais celle-ci se redressa brusquement et planta son regard dans celui du conseiller. Ce dernier inspira et déclara d'une voix ferme la phrase qu'il tournait dans sa tête depuis son arrivée mais qu'il ne voulait pas se résoudre à dire.

 **« Ryunosuke Akutagawa, sur ordre du ministre de la Magie Nathaniel Hawthorne, vous êtes mis aujourd'hui en liberté conditionnelle. »**


	2. 00,5 : Première partie

**PREMIÈRE** **PARTIE**

.

.

.

Descente aux Enfers

.

.

.

 _[Septembre 1997]_


	3. 01 : Celui que l'on n'attendait plus

Bonjour !

Ici Tsuki' qui poste de bon matin parce qu'elle a oublié de le faire hier (ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps constateront que je ne change pas malgré les années qui passent) ! Bref, comme prévu ou presque, me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de 01643 ! Un long chapitre, c'est la première fois que j'écrivais un chapitre de fanfiction aussi long... Mais il faut croire que ça m'a plu vu que les autres sont aussi longs x)

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part une petit chose que j'ai oublié de mentionner dans le prologue : vous l'avez peut-être vu dans les genres mais 01643 possède le genre "Mystery" et effectivement, des mystères vont se mettre en place au fur et à mesure des chapitres dont un principal autour duquel tournent les autres (vous avez peut-être déjà une petite idée à ce propos !). Ils apparaîtront surtout à partir du chapitre 3, donc je vous en reparlerai à ce moment là, mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos hypothèses en review si vous en avez, cela m'intéresse de voir si je suis prévisible ou pas !

Ce sera tout, on se retrouve dans trois semaines normalement pour le prochain chapitre ! Je pars en vacances demain pendant deux semaines donc je ne pourrais probablement pas répondre tout de suite à vos reviews, mais je le ferrais dès mon retour ! Merci d'ailleurs à **Heaven-Sama** et **Lou** (ta prière a été entendue et exaucée !) pour leurs reviews et merci à **Peluuuche** qui a remplacé **Hasami** pour la bêta-lecture de ce chapitre !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bungô Stray Dogs sont à Asagiri Kafuka, l'univers de Harry Potter est à JK Rowling. Toutes les informations concernant l'univers en lui-même proviennent des Wikis francophone et anglophone Harry Potter, ainsi que du site officiel Pottermore. Je me réfère principalement aux livres, parfois aux films et jeux. L'image de couverture a été réalisée par moi-même.

* * *

 **Chapitre Un – Celui que l'on n'attendait plus**

* * *

Atsushi referma sa valise, satisfait. Dans quelques heures, il serait de retour à Poudlard, et cette simple pensée le remplissait de joie. Il adorait le château, l'ambiance qui y régnait, ses camarades et, surtout, les secrets que renfermait le vieil édifice. Même s'il n'était pas à Serdaigle, il était curieux de nature et aimait parcourir les longs couloirs du château à la tombée de la nuit, lorsque plus personne ne s'y baladait et que le silence était roi.

Son impatience d'y retourner fut cependant ternie lorsqu'il se souvint des récents évènements. La guerre couvait, il le sentait. Les agressions entre les deux camps se multipliaient, et le gouvernement, que ce soit celui sorcier ou celui moldu, peinait à contrôler la population, de plus en plus en colère. Le ministre de la Magie Minoura avait été destitué et aucun premier ministre moldu n'avait été nommé depuis les évènements d'août 1996.

L'année à venir lui apparaissait bien sombre, d'autant plus que Poudlard ne serait probablement pas épargné par le conflit. Le scandale de l'année dernière était encore ancré dans l'esprit d'Atsushi et, vu comme la situation s'était dégradée, les nés moldus allaient sûrement être peu nombreux, ce qui l'attristait il avait des amis parmi eux.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, et sa mère entra. Ses cheveux argent avaient perdu de leur éclat ces derniers mois et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux.

 **« Tu es prêt mon chéri ?**

– **Oui, mais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !** râla légèrement le jeune homme.

– **Oui, oui,** fit sa mère, amusée, en lui frottant affectueusement les cheveux. **Tu n'as pas oublié ton insigne ? »** Atsushi mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un insigne jaune brillant sur lequel on pouvait lire « Préfet ». **« Je suis fière de toi tu sais ? Je suis sûre que tu feras un bon préfet. »**

Atsushi lui sourit avant d'attraper sa valise. Son nouveau statut de préfet le stressait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il ne savait pas faire preuve d'autorité, ni même dire « non » quand on lui demandait un service. Ses camarades de maison lui disaient souvent qu'il était beaucoup trop gentil, qu'il devrait se rebeller un peu, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il manquait trop de confiance en lui pour faire ça.

Il suivit sa mère jusque dans la cuisine, où son père prenait son petit-déjeuner en lisant le journal. Il avait lui aussi l'air fatigué, et il releva à peine les yeux de sa lecture lorsque son fils entra.

 **« Il y a une manifestation prévue aujourd'hui,** déclara-t-il.

– **Ah oui ? Où ça ? Et qui ?** s'enquit immédiatement sa femme.

– **C'est une manifestation ouverte à qui le veut, dirigée contre les sorciers. Et elle a lieu à King's Cross. »** Il posa son journal et ajusta ses lunettes avant de regarder son fils. **« Visiblement, ton directeur a eu du nez.**

– **Cela ne m'étonne pas du professeur Fukuzawa,** sourit faiblement Atsushi.

– **Il a toujours été réputé pour sa perspicacité,** ajouta sa mère. **Déjà quand j'étais à Poudlard… »**

Elle s'interrompit, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Le père d'Atsushi en profita pour se pencher vers son fils et murmura :

 **« Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment…**

– **Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Dans l'école, nous sommes protégés des moldus. Ils ne nous trouveront jamais on a un sort exprès pour qu'ils ne voient pas le château tel qu'il est vraiment.**

– **Tu sais que c'est totalement abstrait pour moi. »** sourit l'homme.

Il n'était en effet pas un sorcier, juste un homme normal dénué de pouvoirs. Il avait rencontré celle qui était aujourd'hui sa femme à l'université, alors qu'elle venait étudier le droit moldu. Il était vite tombé amoureux d'elle, et, même lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, il ne l'avait pas quittée. Atsushi était heureux d'avoir un père aussi compréhensif vis-à-vis des sorciers, ce genre de personne ne courait pas les rues actuellement, il se souvenait que les Tanizaki, un frère et une sœur répartis à Gryffondor, avaient été abandonnés par leur mère lorsque le conflit avait éclaté. Elle avait pris peur et choisi de laisser ses enfants seuls, malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient déjà plus de père.

Atsushi ne les connaissait pas bien, mais les faits avaient alimenté les rumeurs de Poudlard pendant plusieurs semaines. Il savait que le professeur Fukuzawa avait fait son possible pour leur trouver un nouveau foyer, et il lui semblait qu'ils logeaient désormais chez les Steinbeck, dont le fils était un ami de Junichiro, l'aîné des Tanizaki. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir été abandonnés par un voire leurs deux parents en raison de la guerre qui couvait.

 **« Papa… Merci,** souffla-t-il.

– **Merci pour quoi ?** s'étonna son père.

– **Pour être aussi compréhensif,** répondit Atsushi en souriant. **Et encore désolé pour ton travail. »**

Le père d'Atsushi avait été licencié quelques mois auparavant, au début de ce que les médias avaient appelé "la chasse aux sorciers". Une grande collecte d'informations avait eu lieu et tous les employés liés de près ou de loin aux sorciers avaient été remerciés. Ils avaient même dû protéger leur maison par de multiples sorts de protection, car, après son licenciement, l'homme avait été attaqué par ses anciens collègues. Atsushi était à Poudlard quand cela s'était passé, mais il avait eu l'autorisation de retourner chez lui quelques jours pour s'assurer que son père allait bien. Heureusement, les dégâts s'étaient limités à des contusions et des hématomes.

Depuis, ils étaient très prudents et Atsushi n'avait pas beaucoup vu le soleil pendant ces longues vacances. Grâce au transplanage, ils avaient pu échapper à la situation désastreuse de Grande-Bretagne quelques temps en allant se réfugier en Nouvelle-Calédonie, mais sa mère avait son travail d'avocate, et bon nombre de criminels devaient être jugés ces derniers temps, ils n'étaient donc pas restés très longtemps, à peine deux semaines.

Toutes ces raisons faisaient qu'il était heureux de retourner à Poudlard, même si cela impliquait de débuter une nouvelle année épuisante de cours, d'autant plus qu'il avait ses BUSEs à la fin de l'année. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant, il devait d'abord se préparer pour le transplanage imminent avec sa mère. Une semaine auparavant, en recevant sa liste de fourniture pour Poudlard, il avait eu la surprise de lire que la rentrée serait différente cette année. Le directeur redoutait une manifestation – et les évènements lui donnaient raison – et avait demandé à tous les élèves de se rendre au quai 9 ¾ par transplanage direct uniquement les septièmes années possédant leur permis de transplaner devaient se rendre chez les nés-moldus pour leur permettre de s'y rendre aussi.

Atsushi comprenait parfaitement la mesure imposée par la direction, surtout compte tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé en juillet dernier, lorsque les élèves étaient sortis du Poudlard Express, soulagés d'avoir enfin terminé leur année. En repassant du côté moldu, ils avaient été bloqués par ces derniers qui souhaitaient les empêcher de retourner chez eux, de crainte qu'ils ne viennent les tuer dans leur sommeil. C'étaient les septièmes années, pour la plupart âgés de 17 ans, qui les avaient dispersés en utilisant leur magie mais l'altercation avait fait scandale dans les deux camps. Le Poufsouffle se souvenait encore de l'article incendiaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Sortie de ses pensées, sa mère lui fit signe qu'ils devaient y aller. Le jeune homme embrassa son père, attrapa ses valises et le bras de sa mère et le monde autour de lui se mit à tourner.

 **.:.**

Quand le tournoiement se stoppa, Atsushi mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits et à réaliser qu'il se trouvait déjà sur la voie 9 ¾. Tout autour de lui, des retrouvailles entre amis se déroulaient et les effusions de joie étaient au rendez-vous. Il cherchait lui-même du regard ses amis quand on lui sauta dessus par derrière.

 **« Atsushi ! »**

Il reconnut la voix enjouée de Yamagawa, une fille de son année et également une de ses amies. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et l'observa. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux bruns mais des mèches rebiquaient toujours de tous les côtés. Ses yeux mauves brillaient toujours d'une vive malice et elle était encore en vêtements du quotidien, comme presque tous les élèves.

 **« Salut Yama',** la salua le jeune homme. **Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton énergie.**

– **Tu sais que je ne me laisse pas facilement abattre ! Au fait, tu sais si Junso va venir ? »** Junso était le dernier membre de leur trio, un né-moldu au grand cœur qui ne se laissait pas faire.

 **« Je ne sais pas du tout… Je pense que oui, ses parents connaissent bien le monde des sorciers, même s'ils sont moldus, ils savent que nous ne leur voulons aucun mal !**

– **J'espère qu'il sera là !** s'exclama Yamagawa. **Tu sais que je t'aime Atsushi, mais avec toi je ne peux pas faire les quatre cent coups !**

– **Surtout que je suis préfet cet année,** rit Atsushi.

– **Vraiment ?** s'écria sa camarade. **Félicitations ! Mais raison de plus pour espérer que Junso soit là ! »**

Elle sembla alors s'apercevoir de la présence de la mère d'Atsushi et s'empressa de la saluer.

 **« Veuillez m'excuser pour mon impolitesse, j'étais si heureuse de revoir votre fils…**

– **Ne t'inquiètes pas Yamagawa, de cette manière, j'ai pu apprendre que mon fils ne se laissait pas entraîner dans vos combines, je suis un peu plus tranquille !** rit la mère d'Atsushi.

– **Vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire madame ! »**

Pendant que sa mère et son amie parlait, Atsushi observa les autres élèves présents sur le quai. Ici, un groupe de Serpentard se saluaient en jaugeant les nouveaux du regard. Là, des élèves sans uniforme discutaient tranquillement. Le jeune homme repéra aussi un attroupement de filles de plusieurs années qui semblaient s'extasier sur quelque chose – ou plus logiquement quelqu'un. Atsushi avait sa petite idée sur la question mais n'eut pas le temps de vérifier sa théorie : l'heure du départ approchait.

Il serra longuement sa mère dans ses bras en promettant de lui écrire pendant que Yamagawa partait en quête d'un compartiment, ses parents étant déjà partis. Puis, il monta à bord du train et navigua entre les compartiments à la recherche de son amie. Il finit par la trouver, dans un compartiment vide.

 **« Je n'ai pas croisé Junso…,** déclara-t-elle, déçue.

– **Il est peut-être dans un autre compartiment,** la rassura Atsushi.

– **Montgommery est passée me voir. D'après elle il ne viendra pas.**

– **Depuis quand écoutes-tu Montgommery ? »** Sa réplique arracha un sourire à Yama.

 **« Tu n'as pas tord. Sa « punition » a l'air de l'avoir rendue encore plus insupportable qu'avant. »**

Lucy Maud Montgommery était une Serpentard de quatrième année que le statut de sang-pur rendait odieuse avec les autres. Elle passait son temps à insulter les nés-moldus et à persécuter les plus jeunes. Junso était celui qu'elle détestait le plus car il ne se laissait pas atteindre par ses insultes. L'année dernière, elle avait tenté de lui jeter un sort de métamorphose mais son sort avait dévié et frappé le professeur Mitchell, qui avait été changée en mante religieuse. L'incident était arrivé aux oreilles du directeur qui avait exclu la sorcière pendant une semaine. Elle s'était ensuite tenue à carreaux jusqu'à la fin de l'année mais cela n'avait pas duré visiblement.

Atsushi s'installa en face de son amie et observa le paysage à la fenêtre. Rien n'avait changé visiblement, c'était rassurant. Il fut cependant interrompu dans sa contemplation par trois coups frappés à la porte de leur compartiment. En tournant la tête, il eut la surprise de voir Oda, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison.

 **« Vous avez un peu de place pour moi ? »** demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Atsushi acquiesça silencieusement et le septième année prit place dans le compartiment. Bien que très gentil, Oda dégageait, aux premiers abords, une aura imposante qui forçait le respect. Cependant, quand on apprenait à le connaître, on découvrait qu'il était en réalité adorable, parfois même maladroit avec les plus jeunes. Il prenait souvent sous son aile les élèves de première année perdus dans le château. Son statut de capitaine en faisait quelqu'un de très populaire au sein de Poudlard, et les différentes amitiés qu'il entretenait aidaient à renforcer sa popularité.

 **« Vos vacances se sont bien passées ?** s'enquit Oda.

– **Oui…,** répondit Yama, gênée par la proximité de son capitaine et modèle.

– **J'espère que tu t'es entraînée, je n'ai pas envie que l'une de nos meilleures joueuses se blesse dès les premiers entraînements parce qu'elle ne s'est pas exercée pendant les vacances. Je vise la coupe de Quidditch pour ma dernière année ! »** Au cours des dernières années, c'était Serpentard et Serdaigle qui s'étaient partagés la coupe, laissant les deux autres équipes sans récompenses. **« Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas nous rejoindre Atsushi ?**

– **Le Quidditch n'est pas trop mon point fort…**

– **Mais tu es vif et observateur, tu ferais un très bon attrapeur,** plaida le jeune homme.

– **Je… J'y réfléchirai… »** bredouilla Atsushi.

Oda sourit, satisfait. Le cinquième année voyait dans ses yeux qu'il planifiait déjà sa stratégie. Il songea que ce serait effectivement bien s'ils pouvaient gagner la coupe, le professeur Hawthorne leur répétait souvent que cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas gagnée.

 **« Et tes vacances capitaine ?** demanda Yama, pour briser le silence.

– … **»** Oda se rembrunit et son regard s'assombrit légèrement. **« Rien d'exceptionnel. J'ai passé mon temps à entendre mes parents râler contre les moldus,** finit-il par soupirer.

– **A cause de la guerre ?**

– **Nous ne sommes pas en guerre,** rectifia le jeune homme. **Mais oui, c'est à cause des récents conflits. Les vôtres sont plus ouverts ?**

– **Ma mère blâme autant les moldus que les sorciers,** déclara Atsushi.

– **Mes parents s'en fichent royalement,** lâcha Yamagawa. **Tant que leur richesse n'est pas remise en question… »**

Le silence s'installa après leurs déclarations. Des cris se firent alors entendre du couloir, des élèves semblaient être en train de se disputer. Qu'attendaient les préfets pour… ?

 **« Par la barbe de Merlin ! »** jura brusquement Atsushi. Les deux autres le regardèrent, surpris. **« J'ai oublié la réunion des préfets !** expliqua-t-il.

– **Vas-y vite alors !** s'exclama Yama.

– **Je vais devoir t'abandonner aussi Yamagawa,** déclara Oda d'un ton las. **Je crois que ce sont mes amis qui se disputent. Ils s'engueulaient déjà au début du trajet, c'est pour ça que je suis parti le temps qu'ils se calment, mais je crois que je vais devoir intervenir. »**

Il se leva et quitta le compartiment. Atsushi le suivit et se précipita vers le wagon des préfets. Alors qu'il avançait en se frayant un chemin entre les élèves, il entendit une voix l'appeler.

 **« Nakajima ! »**

En se retournant, il vit Doppo Kunikida, un préfet de Serdaigle se précipiter vers lui. Atsushi ne le connaissait pas vraiment, il savait juste que c'était quelqu'un de très sérieux et de droit, qui ne laissait passer aucune incartade en tant que préfet.

 **« Où étais-tu ? La réunion des préfets est déjà terminée !** s'écria-t-il.

– **Je… J'ai oublié…,** bredouilla Atsushi.

– **Tu as oublié ? Tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est indigne de tes nouvelles fonctions de préfet ? »** Atsushi aurait voulu disparaître. Il se sentait tellement mal… Il espérait que le professeur Fukuzawa ne le relèverait pas de ses fonctions, malgré son oubli… Sa mère serait si déçue, elle qui était tellement contente que son fils soit préfet, une fonction qu'elle avait toujours visé mais n'avait jamais pu atteindre. **« Le professeur Mori a dit que tu devrais passer le voir pour qu'il te fasse un résumé de la réunion. Il doit encore être dans le wagon des préfets. »**

Kunikida ne dit rien de plus et s'éloigna, laissant un Atsushi désemparé. Non seulement il avait failli à son tout premier devoir en tant que préfet, à savoir assister à une réunion au lieu de retrouver ses amis, mais en plus il allait devoir affronter un face à face avec le professeur Mori. Il s'agissait du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi que du directeur de Serpentard, et Atsushi devait avouer que le professeur l'effrayait. Il était imposant, exigeant et très sévère, sauf avec les élèves qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Et Atsushi faisait partie de ces élèves.

Dès le début, le professeur avait témoigné de l'intérêt à son égard, et Atsushi ne comprenait pas pourquoi, étant donné qu'il était particulièrement nul en DCFM. Cependant le professeur ne cessait de s'intéresser à lui, de lui donner des conseils, et surtout, de lui _sourire_. Et le sourire du professeur Mori était très effrayant. C'était le genre de sourire qu'ont les grands méchants sadiques dans les films moldus et ce n'était pas du tout rassurant.

C'est donc en tremblant que le jeune homme se rendit vers le wagon des préfets. Il y découvrit le professeur tranquillement assis à la grande table sûrement prévue pour la réunion, en train d'observer une photo. En l'apercevant, il rangea le cliché et lui sourit – Atsushi sentit son sang se glacer.

 **« Ah, Atsushi. Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez bien. Comme vous ne veniez pas à notre réunion, je craignais qu'il vous soit arrivé malheur. »** Le ton était gentil, presque mielleux – Atsushi en eut la chair de poule.

 **« N-Non monsieur. J'ai simplement… Oublié la réunion…**

– **Cela arrive souvent aux nouveaux !** rit le bleu – Atsushi eut des frissons. **Donc tu ne seras pas sanctionné, bien sûr ! Je vais juste devoir te résumer brièvement la réunion. »**

Le professeur lui expliqua rapidement le rôle des préfets, chose qu'Atsushi connaissait déjà de par ses quatre ans à Poudlard. Il termina en lui donnant le planning de ses rondes ainsi que sa partenaire pour cette année.

 **« Tu feras tes rondes le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi, avec Gin Akutagawa, ça te convient ? »**

Atsushi écarquilla les yeux. Avec Gin Akutagawa ? La petite sœur de Ryunosuke Akutagawa ? Non non non, ça ne lui convenait pas du tout !

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter aux rumeurs, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Les évènements ayant secoué Poudlard l'année précédente était tous centrés autour de la famille Akutagawa, et ce n'étaient pas des évènements réjouissants. Et même si il ne devait pas faire d'amalgame entre le frère et la sœur… Gin n'était pas réputée pour sa sociabilité, loin de là, et personne ne savait réellement ce qu'elle pensait. Plusieurs élèves de Serpentard l'avaient prise sous leur aile et l'avait soutenue après l'arrestation de Ryunosuke. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais cessé de proclamer l'innocence de son frère.

La perspective de passer trois soirs par semaine avec elle n'enchantait donc pas vraiment Atsushi, mais il savait que la question de Mori n'était là que pour la forme, et qu'il ne pourrait pas changer de partenaire. C'est donc le moral dans les chaussettes qu'il prit le chemin de son compartiment. Une voix l'interpella cependant à nouveau.

 **« Eh Nakajima ! Il parait que tu es préfet ? Le professeur Fukuzawa ne sait vraiment plus ce qu'il fait. »**

Atsushi fusilla du regard Montgommery, qui venait de lui lancer cette pique. Elle était entourée de son groupe d'amies qui ricanaient bêtement. L'argenté ne détestait pas vraiment la jeune fille, mais ne l'appréciait pas non plus. Elle était vicieuse et méchante, une vraie Serpentard. Il l'ignora et poursuivit son chemin mais se retrouva brutalement éclaboussé par de l'eau. En se retournant, il vit Montgommery rire, un ballon rempli d'eau dans chaque main. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en lancer une autre, une main surgit de derrière elle et attrapa son poignet, l'immobilisant.

Furieuse, la Serpentard se tourna vers le propriétaire de la main, prête à l'incendier verbalement mais se figea en croisant les orbes glacées de Gin Akutagawa.

 _Quand on parle du loup…,_ songea Atsushi.

 **« Vous avez quel âge ?** lâcha sèchement la noiraude.

– **Gin !... »** Lucy sembla déstabilisée mais se reprit vite. **« Mêle-toi de tes affaires !**

– **Vous voulez qu'on perde des points dès le début de l'année ?** cracha l'autre. **N'oubliez pas que vos actions peuvent avoir un impact négatif sur l'image de notre maison, et que ce n'est pas ce dont nous avons besoin. »**

Montgommery et sa bande gardèrent le silence. La leader se tourna vers Atsushi et le fusilla du regard avant de partir dans un mouvement de cheveux ridicule et sûrement pratiqué mille fois. Ses amies la suivirent. Le Poufsouffle se tourna vers Gin pour la remercier mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand il vit que la Serpentard semblait toujours énervée.

 **« Ne me remercie pas,** fit-elle. **J'ai juste fait ça parce que Montgommery est insupportable et que Kunikida n'est pas loin. »**

Elle s'éloigna sur ces mots, laissant un Atsushi trempé et perdu _. L'année scolaire commence d'une manière étrange_ , se dit-il. D'un autre côté, les évènements avaient pris une tournure étrange au cours de l'année passée, alors rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il en soit de même à Poudlard.

Comme l'avait dit Gin, Kunikida était dans le wagon à côté et, en voyant Atsushi, lui demanda pourquoi ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Il éluda la question en déclarant qu'il devait retourner dans son compartiment pour se préparer – le trajet du Poudlard Express touchait à sa fin. Le Serdaigle sembla remarquer le changement de sujet mais ne dit rien et le laissa s'éloigner. Cependant, lorsque l'argenté entra dans son compartiment, Yama le bombarda à son tour de questions sur ses cheveux et il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

 **« Cette Montgommery…,** pesta Yama quand il eut terminé. **Le professeur Fukuzawa devrait l'exclure une bonne fois pour toute !**

– **Ses parents sont influents,** lui rappela son ami. **Ils feraient en sorte que le professeur soit viré et Montgommery reviendrait.**

– **Je suppose que tu as raison…,** soupira la brune. **Mais je suis surprise que Gin Akutagawa t'ait défendu. Elle vaut sûrement mieux que son frère après tout.**

– **Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas pour moi qu'elle l'avait fait en tout cas. »**

Ils enfilèrent tous les deux leur uniforme et Atsushi accrocha son épingle de préfet sur le devant de sa robe.

 **« Au fait,** demanda-t-il en nouant sa cravate, **Oda n'est pas revenu ?**

– **Non !** répondit Yama. **Je l'ai entendu s'énerver dans le couloir mais je ne l'ai pas revu. Je suppose qu'il calmait ses amis.**

– **Tu penses qu'il s'agissait de- »**

Atsushi fut interrompu par le freinage brutal du Poudlard Express et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Les cris des premières années, surexcités à l'idée de découvrir le château dont ils avaient tant entendu parler, résonnèrent dans tout le train, faisant rire les plus âgés. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et descendirent à leur tour pour admirer leur deuxième maison.

Le château de Poudlard se dressait, imposant et beau, dans l'obscurité. Les lumières allumées à l'intérieur étaient visibles de là où ils se trouvaient, ce qui donnait une allure magique à l'endroit. Le lac était calme, et le reflet du château était parfaitement visible dans l'eau. Atsushi sourit en entendant les nouveaux élèves se presser pour monter dans les barques. La traversée du lac en première année était un évènement magique dont il se souvenait très bien.

Lui se dirigea vers les « carrosses » qui les attendaient. Il était toujours perturbé par le fait que rien ne les tirait – ou plutôt qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui les tirait. Les Sombrals l'intriguaient énormément, mais peu d'élèves parvenaient à les voir, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose au fond. Voir les Sombrals allait de paire avec avoir vu la mort.

Il prit place dans l'un d'eux avec Yama, et d'autres élèves qu'Atsushi ne connaissait pas bien les rejoignirent. _Toujours aucune trace de Junso…,_ songea le Poufsouffle. Montgommery avait-elle raison ? Atsushi était pourtant persuadé qu'il viendrait. Sa mère était tolérante après tout, elle devait bien savoir que les sorciers n'étaient pas dangereux.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Yama semblait perturbée par l'absence de Junso, ce qu'Atsushi comprenait facilement. Tous les trois, ils s'étaient rencontrés en première année et depuis, ils étaient toujours ensembles. Et puis, l'argenté s'était toujours demandé si la brunette n'avait pas des sentiments pour leur ami. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle le regardait différemment depuis un ou deux ans. Si Junso n'était pas là, elle serait probablement inquiète. Les moldus franchissaient de plus en plus de lignes et ne rebutaient même plus à enfermer des sorciers sous l'injuste prétexte qu'ils avaient de la magie en eux. Atsushi espérait sincèrement que leur ami était juste dans un autre carrosse.

 **« Puisque je te dis que c'est vrai !** s'exclama un peu trop fort l'un des autres passagers. **Mon père travaille au ministère. »** Ses deux camarades lui firent des gros yeux et il baissa la voix. **« Il paraît que c'est un ordre du ministre Hawthorne.**  
 **– J'ai toujours du mal à croire que le professeur Hawthorne est ministre maintenant,** déclara un autre.  
 **–** **Ouais, ça fait bizarre de se dire que c'est lui, le prof rasoir d'histoire de la magie, qui dirige la communauté britannique...,** renchérit un troisième. **Vous savez qui va le remplacer ?**  
 **– Non mais on le saura vite je pense... »**

Ils continuèrent leur discussion mais Atsushi n'écoutait plus vraiment. Le professeur Hawthorne était leur professeur d'histoire de la magie, une matière intéressante si on avait besoin de rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Il était aussi le directeur de la maison Poufsouffle, et Atsushi l'aimait bien, malgré son côté ennuyeux. Cependant, après la démission de Minoura, il avait été sollicité comme ministre de remplacement, afin d'éviter que la communauté britannique des sorciers ne se retrouve sans dirigeant. Il avait accepté - presque à contrecœur disaient les rumeurs - et se trouvait donc désormais à la tête du pays. Certains avaient protesté, arguant qu'un professeur ne pouvait être ministre, mais leurs arguments étaient tombés à l'eau car, avant d'être professeur, Nathaniel Hawthorne avait été auror, et très proche du ministre de l'époque.

Lorsque leur véhicule s'immobilisa, les deux Poufsouffles descendirent vite, pressés de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour voir si leur ami était présent. Ils se frayèrent un passage entre les élèves plus jeunes qui se retrouvaient en se serrant dans les bras. Ils gravirent les marches menant à la Grande Salle deux à deux et tombèrent sur le professeur Mori qui venait lui aussi d'arriver.

 **« Nakajima, Yamagawa,** les salua le bleu. **Vous semblez pressés. Les cours vous ont tant manqué ? »**

Il rit de sa propre blague avant de s'éloigner pour saluer d'autres professeurs. Yama se pencha vers Atsushi et murmura :

 **« Il me fait froid dans le dos...**  
 **– Tout à l'heure c'est lui qui m'a résumé la réunion des préfets. J'ai été seul avec lui plus de dix minutes, c'était effrayant.**  
 **– Je me demande pourquoi il est devenu prof... »**

Les deux amis se rendirent à la table des Poufsouffles avant de s'assoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Aucune trace de Junso à la table, mais les élèves continuaient d'arriver. De loin, Atsushi aperçut Montgommery qui regardait dans leur direction en ricanant, ainsi que Gin Akutagawa qui était assise en bout de table avec ses amis. Il vit également Kunikida s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles après avoir réprimandé des Gryffondors qui faisaient trop de bruit. Quelqu'un s'assit en face d'eux, tirant l'argenté de ses pensées ; mais il ne s'agissait pas de Junso mais d'Oda, qui fut immédiatement interpellé par ses amis.

 **« Oda !** s'écria un septième année dont Atsushi ne connaissait pas le nom. **C'est encore toi le capitaine de l'équipe cette année ?**

– **Et oui,** lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant. **On va gagner la coupe cette année ! »** Des applaudissements fusèrent de part et d'autres de la table. Poufsouffle avait manqué la coupe de peu l'année dernière, laissant un goût amer dans la gorge de tous les membres de la maison. **« D'autant plus que nous aurons peut-être un super attrapeur cette année ! »** Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil adressé à Atsushi, mais les autres ne le remarquèrent pas.

 **« Sérieux ?**

– **Dis-nous tout !**

– **Vous verrez bien aux sélections. »** rit le capitaine.

Atsushi rêvait ou le jeune homme venait de lui forcer la main ? D'autant plus qu'il avait exagéré… On lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait les réflexes d'un attrapeur, mais il ne désirait pas pour autant en devenir un… La perspective de jouer un match devant tout Poudlard lui donnait mal au ventre, et il ne voulait pas endosser la responsabilité de la victoire de son équipe… Attraper le vif d'or ne signifiait pas systématiquement la victoire, mais était déterminant la plupart du temps.

Yama lui donna un coup de coude, le sortant de ses pensées.

 **« J'ai l'impression que tu vas devenir notre attrapeur !** souffla-t-elle.

– **Ce n'est pas mon intention !** se défendit l'argenté. **Je ne veux pas jouer devant tout le monde !**

– **Le capitaine va être déçu alors… »**

Le jeune homme garda le silence. Il ne désirait pas devenir attrapeur… Il jouait parfois avec Yama, mais considérait juste le Quidditch comme un passe-temps, pas comme un sport dans lequel il voulait absolument s'investir.

Un tintement résonna dans la salle, et le silence se fit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers es immenses portes de la Grande Salle, qui allaient s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. La répartition des premières années étaient un classique que tous attendaient avec impatience.

Lorsque les deux battants s'ouvrirent, le professeur Mori entra, suivi d'une foule de premières années, tous plus stressés les uns que les autres.

 **« Pourquoi Mori doit être le premier prof que rencontrent les nouveaux ? Déjà qu'ils sont stressés parce qu'ils sont pour la première fois séparés de leurs parents, il faut qu'ils tombent nez à nez avec la terreur de Poudlard !**

– **J'étais terrifié la première fois que je l'ai vu… »** confirma Atsushi.

La répartition se déroula dans un grand calme. A l'issue de celle-ci, une dizaine d'élèves furent répartis à Poufsouffle, pour la plus grande joie des plus âgés qui étaient heureux de voir autant de nouveaux dans leur maison. Un première année s'installa à côté d'Oda, visiblement intimidé par le grand septième année, mais celui-ci lui sourit de manière réconfortante et le petit se détendit un peu.

Un tintement résonna à nouveau, et cette fois, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le directeur Fukuzawa qui venait de faire tinter sa cuillère avec son verre. Il se leva et se racla la gorge.

 **« J'aimerais d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves de première année qui viennent de rejoindre nos rangs. L'ensemble des professeurs et moi espérons que vous êtes satisfaits de votre répartition et que vous vous investirez durant les sept prochaines années pour que votre maison gagne des points. N'oubliez pas qu'un cas de problème, vous pouvez vous tourner vers les préfets de vos maisons respectives, que vous reconnaîtrez à leurs épingles. »**

Atsushi vit que le petit garçon lui jetait un coup d'œil il avait visiblement remarqué l'épingle sur sa poitrine.

 **« J'espère que malgré les perturbations que subit notre communauté à l'heure actuelle vous avez profité de vos vacances. Je vous rappelle que nous faisons tout afin que nos cours puissent se dérouler convenablement, et que nous espérons que vous autres élèves en ferez de même pour maintenir le calme au sein de notre établissement. Malgré tout, nous avons dû faire quelques ajustements afin de garantir votre sécurité. »**

Le directeur inspira avant de reprendre.

 **« Tout d'abord, le professeur Hawthorne nous a quitté pour prendre le poste de ministre provisoire. Il était le directeur de la maison Poufsouffle, ainsi que notre professeur d'histoire de la magie. Le professeur Mitchell le remplacera à la tête de la maison Poufsouffle, et ce sera le tout récemment diplômé professeur Ranpo qui assurera les cours d'histoire de la magie. »**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux qui semblaient clos salua la salle sous les applaudissements des élèves, particulièrement des Serdaigles puisque Edogawa Ranpo était un ancien Serdaigle. Atsushi l'avait aperçu une ou deux fois avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard.

 **« De plus, des Aurors du ministère de la Magie seront autorisés à circuler librement dans le château. »** Des protestations se firent entendre mais le directeur Fukuzawa les interrompit en levant la main. **« Je comprends vos réticences, mais c'est pour votre sécurité. C'est eux, ou les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.**

– **Quelle différence ? Ils sont tous inhumains de toute façon ! »** cria une voix depuis la table des Serpentards.

Atsushi reconnut la voix de Chuuya Nakahara, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et un des élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard. Le rouquin était un des élèves les plus appréciés de l'école, pour son franc-parler ainsi que son charisme naturel. Il était un leader incontestable, d'une loyauté sans failles pour ses amis et très beau – la plupart des filles de Poudlard pouvaient le confirmer. Bien sûr, il avait aussi des défauts. Il était colérique, susceptible, et les rumeurs disaient que, s'il était aussi déterminé à gagner la coupe de Quidditch chaque année, c'était pour rattraper les points qu'il faisait perdre à Serpentard pour insolence.

Le jeune homme s'était redressé pour clamer ces mots avec colère. Il fut applaudi par plusieurs de ses camarades. Du coin de l'œil, Atsushi vit Oda se raidir.

 **« Monsieur Nakahara, vous avez vos raisons pour penser ainsi, mais tous vos camarades ne partagent sans doute pas votre point de vue. »**

Des murmures approbateurs se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Chuuya défia l'assemblée du regard un instant, avant de se rasseoir. Atsushi était surpris par l'animosité qu'il percevait du rouquin. Le Serpentard avait toujours été impétueux mais jamais aussi insolent. Quelque chose s'était-il passé durant les vacances ?

Oda semblait savoir quelque chose, puisque son regard était fixé vers son ami, et qu'on y lisait quelqur chose d'indéfinissable. Un mélange de tristesse et d'approbation.

 **« Où en étais-je ?** reprit le directeur. **Ah, aux Aurors. Donc, oui, des Aurors circuleront au sein de l'école. Ils seront également autorisés à vous interroger si ils le désirent... »** Des hurlements outrés couvrirent sa voix et il dut attendre que le bruit s'apaise pour reprendre : **« Mais ils ne pourront le faire qu'avec l'accord de votre directeur de maison et en présence de celui-ci. »**

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard appuyé vers les sorciers en uniforme qui venaient d'entrer par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. L'un d'eux, un homme avec une longue barbe blanche et un air sévère s'avança. Fukuzawa se rassit et l'Auror prit la parole.

 **« Je suis l'Auror Herman Melville,** se présenta l'homme, **je suis le chef de la délégation qui sera à Poudlard cette année. Sachez que notre unique objectif est d'assurer votre protection et votre bien-être. J'ai pu constater que certains d'entre vous sont méfiants vis-à-vis des Aurors, et je peux le comprendre, mais je peux vous assurer qu'aucun de mes hommes ne vous forcera à parler si vous ne le désirez pas. Nous voulons juste essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et empêcher que vous soyez pris pour cible par nos... Ennemis.  
** **–** **Merci Herman pour cette intervention. »** Des applaudissements peu convaincus résonnèrent. **« Il ne me reste qu'une chose à dire. »**

Fukuzawa hésita avant de poursuivre :

 **« Nous avons, ou plutôt, j'ai pris la décision de réintégrer un élève au sein de notre établissement. Cet élève a été exclu pour des raisons aujourd'hui remises en question, c'est pourquoi nous voulons lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. »**

Atsushi retint son souffle, comme l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Il ne parlait pas de...?

 **« Ryunnosuke Akutagawa réintègre donc Poudlard à compter de ce jour. »**

Au moment où Fukuzawa prononça ces mots, Atsushi comprit que l'année serait tout, sauf calme.


	4. 02 : Le préfet et l'assassin

BON-JOUR !

Non ceci n'est pas une agression je vous rassure :) j'espère que vous ne mourrez pas trop de chaud où que vous soyiez x) Moi je ne mets pas un pied dehors à part le matin sinon je fonds... (je n'ai aucune tolérance à la chaleur c'est trop bien). Sinon, aucun rapport mais je suis trop excitée pour la troisième saison, je vais pas pouvoir tenir ** J'ai vraiment trop hâte !

Bref sinon, voilà le deuxième chapitre, faites comme si vous n'aviez pas remarqué que j'ai 3 jours de retard ;; Tant que j'y pense, je dois vous faire part d'une petite erreur qui concerne les trois premiers chapitres (elle devrait être corrigée dans le deux et le trois, mais je peux parfois la laisser passer quand je relis) : ce n'est pas **Junso Sugimoto** mais **Junsa Sugimoto** ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mon cerveau a retenu "Junso" mais il l'a fait et je me retrouve avec une habitude que je dois changer x) Normalement je l'ai corrigée dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants mais si vous voyez passer un "Junso" vous pouvez me jeter des tomates :')

Sinon, merci à **Florea** et **Heaven-Sama** pour leurs reviews et **Aethyan** pour la mise en favori ! Et comme toujours, merci à **Hasami** pour la bêta-lecture ! On se retrouve dans trois semaines !

 _PS : Profitez bien du paragraphe d'intéraction entre Atsushi et Akutagawa, c'est la seule scène "Shin Soukoku" que vous aurez avant le chapitre cinq :p_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bungô Stray Dogs sont toujours àAsagiri Kafuka, et l'univers d'HP est toujours à JK Rowling !

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux – Le préfet e** **t l'assassin**

* * *

Debout derrière la porte de la salle arrière de la Grande Salle, Ryunosuke entendit clairement le silence qui régna suite à la déclaration de Fukuzawa. Silence bien vite brisé par les cris furieux des élèves. Si les hurlements qui avaient résonné lorsque le directeur avait annoncé le rôle des Aurors étaient virulents, ceux-là l'étaient encore plus. Pourtant, peu impressionnés par cette animosité, les deux Aurors attrapèrent ses bras, et le traînèrent sans ménagement dans la Salle.

Les hurlements cessèrent lorsqu'il entra et des centaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Ryunnosuke croisa certains regards mais n'y prêta pas attention, se focalisant juste sur la table des Serpentards à laquelle une silhouette s'était levée.

Gin se précipita vers lui et le regarda de haut en bas avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Aucun des deux Akutagawa n'avait l'habitude de ce genre de démonstrations d'affection, mais la situation était de toute façon bien trop sortie de l'ordinaire, les habitudes pouvaient bien aller se faire voir.

 **« Tu m'as manqué… »** murmura Gin si bas que son frère ne pourrait pas jurer l'avoir entendue dire ça.

Il lui rendit son étreinte quelques secondes avant de se décaler. Cette fois, il passa en revue toute la salle, croisant presque uniquement des regards terrifiés. Certains retinrent cependant son attention, comme le regard presque amusé d'Osamu Dazai, celui indéchiffrable de Chuuya Nakahara, et celui simplement surpris d'Atsushi Nakajima.

Ce fut sur ce dernier que son regard resta fixé le plus longtemps. Une foule de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui jeter son regard le plus menaçant. Le jeune homme détourna le regard et le noir en fit de même. L'échange n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais peu de personnes avaient réussi à identifier à qui s'adressait le regard noir d'Akutagawa.

Gin entraîna le jeune homme vers la table des Serpentards ; la place qu'elle occupait était encore vide, mais on ne pouvait pas s'y asseoir à deux. Mal à l'aise, les élèves échangeaient des regards gênés. Aucun ne semblait vouloir bouger – ou plutôt, personne ne voulait s'asseoir à côté d'un assassin.

Gin foudroya ses camarades du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour jeter un commentaire cinglant, mais Chuuya la devança.

 **« Vous attendez quoi au juste ? »** cracha-t-il.

Il se leva et fit signe aux Akutagawa de venir de son côté. Les élèves se déplacèrent instinctivement, effrayés par le capitaine impulsif. Ryunosuke s'assit à côté du rouquin, sa sœur prit place en face.

 **« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !** lui sourit Chuuya **. J'ai toujours été persuadé qu'ils avaient fait une erreur en t'enfermant.**

– **... »** Le noir ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il se contenta de balayer la table de sa maison du regard. Son aîné le remarqua et soupira :

 **« On ne peut sûrement pas en dire de même pour tout le monde, même au sein de notre maison... On devrait se serrer les coudes, mais les rumeurs ont la peau dure et...**

– **C'est bon** , l'interrompit le jeune homme. **Ça ne me dérange pas. J'y suis habitué. »**

Chuuya et Gin échangèrent un regard navré, qui agaça Ryunosuke. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui.

 **« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?** cria une voix masculine qu'il identifia comme celle de Junchiro Tanizaki. **Vous allez laisser un assassin revenir parmi nous ? »**

Un assassin. Les mots qu'il avait auparavant formulés dans sa tête flottèrent dans l'air, le temps qu'ils soient assimilés par tous, y compris les premières années qui ne savaient pas tous qui il était.

 **« Monsieur Tanizaki,** répondit le vieux directeur, **je comprends votre colère. Cependant, n'oubliez pas qu'il n'y aucune preuve indiquant que monsieur Akutagawa soit le vrai responsable de tout cela. Il a peut-être servi de bouc émissaire ou…**

– **Il n'a jamais nié !** s'écria le Gryffondor.

– **Il n'a jamais avoué non plus ! »** s'exclama Chuuya.

Les deux rouquins se défièrent longuement du regard. La tension montait dans la Grande Salle et d'autres protestations se firent entendre. Akutagawa reconnut la sœur Tanizaki, ainsi que Steinbeck qui soutenaient leur camarade de maison, tandis que Chuuya et Gin se portaient à la défense du noir. Une Serpentard blonde se leva également pour les soutenir Ryunosuke n'était pas sûr de son nom, Higashi ou Higuchi, quelque chose dans ce genre.

L'ambiance était en train d'en prendre un sacré coup. Les deux groupes d'élèves s'invectivaient depuis leurs tables, pourtant opposées, et ceux qui ne prenaient pas part au conflit murmuraient néanmoins pour donner leur propre avis. Akutagawa jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, qui ne semblaient pas savoir comment calmer le jeu.

C'est alors qu'une boule de feu s'envola et explosa devant le plafond enchanté de la salle, provoquant un tel bruit que tous se turent immédiatement. Les élèves, et même les professeurs, échangèrent des regards surpris, presque effrayés, se demandant qui avait bien pu lancer un tel sort, mais ils ne se questionnèrent pas bien longtemps.

Baguette encore levée droit vers le plafond, sourire satisfait sur le visage, Osamu Dazai les contemplait tous d'un air amusé. La situation semblait le divertir au plus haut point, ce qui donna à Akutagawa une furieuse envie de le frapper. Il avait toujours admiré le talent pour la magie de Dazai, mais le septième année avait un caractère que peu de gens supportaient, et avait une certaine tendance à se comporter comme un parfait imbécile.

Du coin de l'œil, Akutagawa vit les Aurors échanger des regards surpris. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'un génie se trouvait dans les rangs de Poudlard.

 _Un génie._

Il grimaça intérieurement. Nombreux étaient les élèves à qualifier Dazai de génie. Il était le meilleur de sa promotion, et probablement un des meilleurs élèves que Poudlard ait jamais compté. Excellant dans toutes les matières, il avait obtenu des notes impressionnantes à ses BUSEs, et tout le monde le respectait au sein de Poudlard, professeurs compris. Le professeur Mori l'appréciait particulièrement, et semblait parfois regretter que le jeune homme soit un Serdaigle et non un Serpentard, bien que la maison vert et argent ne soit pas en reste en ce qui concernait les élèves talentueux, puisque Chuuya était aussi très puissant, et qu'avant son incarcération, Akutawaga avait aussi une réputation de bon sorcier.

De son côté, le noir ne s'était jamais estimé comme un bon sorcier il savait qu'il avait des facilités dues à sa famille, composée de grands sorciers, mais se trouvait moyen comparé à d'autres. Pendant un moment, il avait beaucoup envié Dazai, et avait tenté d'apprendre de lui. Cependant, le caractère presque lunatique du jeune homme, associé à des évènements qu'Akutagawa ne désiraient pas se remémorer, l'avaient conduit à mépriser plus qu'à admirer le Serdaigle.

Le chef des Aurors se leva brusquement, attirant l'attention sur lui. Il se pencha vers ses subordonnés, qui l'écoutèrent attentivement avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Akutagawa se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient parler. Puis, le professeur Fukuzawa se racla la gorge avant de déclarer :

 **« Je vais être clair. Je n'accepterai de votre part aucune discrimination envers monsieur Akutagawa, vous devez le traiter comme avant. Dans le cas contraire, je serais dans l'obligation de durcir le ton, et de vous punir, ce que je ne désire pas plus que vous. »**

 _Ben voyons,_ songea le concerné. _Comme si les élèves allaient accepter qu'un meurtrier aille en cours avec eux, comme si de rien n'était._

Juste après qu'il ait pensé cela, une petite voix dans sa tête se fit entendre : _Mais est-ce que tu es un meurtrier ?_

Oh par Salazar, il devenait dingue. Après dix mois à Azkaban, rien de surprenant, mais bon. Sa réintégration allait déjà être compliquée à cause de ses antécédents, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

 **« D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que messieurs Tanizaki et Steinbeck, ainsi que mademoiselle Tanizaki se présentent à mon bureau dès la première heure demain. »** Chuuya et Gin envoyèrent un regard satisfait aux trois concernés, mais perdirent vite leur sourire moqueur lorsque le directeur poursuivit : **« Ainsi que monsieur Nakahara et mesdemoiselles Akutagawa et Higuchi. »**

Un léger ricanement se fit entendre mais personne, même Chuuya, ne prit la peine de chercher qui en était l'auteur. Tout le monde savait de toute façon qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Dazai, le seul qui avait le cran suffisant pour énerver le capitaine de Serpentard. Akutagawa se fit mentalement la réflexion que le match de Quidditch Serpentard/Serdaigle allait être animé cette année. Lui qui boycottait tous les matchs allait peut-être même venir le voir, il aurait éventuellement l'opportunité de voir Dazai se prendre un cognard.

Fukuzawa reprit la parole, cette fois pour rappeler les habituelles recommandations. La Forêt Interdite était évidemment interdite, tous les objets pouvant perturber le calme de Poudlard étaient à proscrire et seraient confisqués, les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch commenceraient dès la deuxième semaine, il fallait voir avec le capitaine de sa maison pour la date et l'heure exacte.

Enfin, le repas put commencer. Les plats apparurent comme par magie, et tous les élèves purent remplir leurs estomacs vides.

 **« Du coup, Ryunosuke,** fit Chuuya, **tu es en quelle année ? Tu devras être en sixième année, mais vu que tu en as raté une…**

– **Je serai en cinquième année,** répondit le noir. **C'est ce que m'a dit Fukuzawa. Je dois impérativement passer les BUSEs pour savoir quelles matières je continue ou pas.**

– **C'est vrai qu'il y a le problème des BUSEs…**

– **D'ailleurs, Chuuya, tu passes les ASPICs cette année !** intervint Gin.

– **Argh, ne m'en parle pas…,** grimaça le rouquin.

– **Tu es le meilleur élève de notre maison, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter non ?** observa la jeune femme.

 **– Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter Poudlard... Et puis, la charge de travail qui m'attend cette année me décourage ! »**

Akutagawa sourit très légèrement en entendant le jeune homme se plaindre que les cours de Mori étaient horriblement exigeants, déjà l'année dernière. Le noir se souvenait que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'acceptait que les élèves ayant eu un Optimal aux BUSEs. C'était en conséquent l'une des matières les plus travaillées par les élèves car elle était importante dans de nombreux métiers.

Penser aux BUSEs lui rappela qu'il allait devoir les passer à la fin de l'année. _Si on ne te remet pas en prison d'ici là,_ murmura la petite voix, réapparue comme par magie. Il secoua la tête pour la chasser et se refocalisa sur l'idée principale : il allait passer ses BUSEs. Le seul problème était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Mais en réalité, désormais, la question qu'il devait se poser n'était-elle pas plutôt « que pourrait-il faire de sa vie ? ». Avec un séjour à Azkaban dans ses antécédents, les offres d'emplois n'allaient pas se précipiter.

Il soupira longuement, attirant l'attention de ses deux camarades. Il leur fit cependant signe que tout allait bien. Il aurait le temps d'y penser de toute façon, l'année scolaire s'annonçait longue, très longue. Et les regards que presque tous les élèves portaient sur lui le confortaient dans cette idée.

.:.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, les préfets de septième année de chaque maison escortèrent les élèves vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Akutagawa avançait silencieusement à l'arrière du groupe, tentant d'ignorer les murmures et les coups d'œil qui lui étaient adressés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une impasse, les premières années se regardèrent, surpris. Où était l'entrée de leur salle commune ? Chuuya se tourna vers eux pour leur donner quelques consignes.

 **« Vous devez absolument donner le mot de passe pour rentrer alors ne l'oubliez pas d'accord ? Il sera toujours marqué dans la salle commune donc si vous avez peur de l'oublier trop souvent, pensez à le regarder à chaque fois que vous sortez. Et faites attention à ne pas vous tromper lorsqu'il changera, le changement s'effectue tous les quinze jours. »** Là-dessus, il se tourna vers le mur et déclara bien fort : **« Cataracta. »**

Lentement, et sous les yeux étonnés des arrivants, le mur en question disparut, dévoilant l'entrée de la salle commune. Les nouveaux élèves y rentrèrent, surpris par la décoration de la salle, chose qui fit rire tous les anciens élèves. Il fallait avouer que leur salle avait quelque chose d'unique, presque effrayant, avec les lampes vertes et l'eau verdâtre du Grand Lac que l'on pouvait observer à travers les vitres de la pièce. Leur salle commune était en effet située dans les profondeurs du Grand Lac de Poudlard, on ne pouvait donc pas y accéder autrement que par la porte principale avec le mot de passe. Cela en faisait une salle très sécurisée dans laquelle seuls les Serpentards pouvaient y rentrer.

Un feu, probablement allumé par les elfes de maison, se consumait dans l'âtre de la grande cheminée, surmontée par une tête de serpent. Akutagawa savoura l'atmosphère sombre, qui rebutait tous les non Serpentards et qui lui avait manqué (d'une certaine manière, il en avait eu des atmosphères sombres à Azkaban, mais celles-là l'étaient presque trop).

Chuuya et l'autre préfète de septième année dont Akutagawa ignorait le nom demandèrent aux nouveaux venus de s'asseoir tandis que les autres allaient retrouver le confort de leurs dortoirs. Certains, comme le jeune homme, restèrent cependant pour écouter un discours dont ils ne se lassaient pas.

 **« Je suis sûr que vous êtes fatigués,** commença le rouquin, **mais nous avons une tradition à Serpentard, c'est de briefer les nouveaux venus. Il y a des nés-moldus parmi vous ? »** Sans grande surprise, personne ne leva la main. **« Bon, dans ce cas, vous savez tous que notre maison n'a pas la meilleure réputation de Poudlard. On dit que ceux qui tournent mal viennent tous de chez nous. Peut-être même que vos propres parents vous ont dit qu'ils espéraient que vous n'iriez pas à Serpentard. Mais vous y êtes, et pour les sept prochaines années. »** Il marqua une pause et balaya son auditoire du regard. **« Vous allez devoir vous habituer au mépris, aux préjugés, parfois même aux insultes et aux injustices. Laissez-moi vous dire qu'entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, ce ne sont pas nous que les profs croient en premier. Vous devrez probablement faire face à des situations qui vous révolteront. On est tous passés par là, et c'est pour ça que je vous préviens. Vous connaissez les valeurs de Serpentard ? »**

Les premières années échangèrent des regards surpris par le changement de sujet mais l'un d'eux, qui avait l'air dans son élément – probablement un fils d'une famille de Serpentards – répondit.

 **« La fierté, l'ambition, la ruse, la provocation et la grandeur.**

– **Ce sont les principales en effet, mais nous en avons une autre, peu connue. La fraternité. »** Nouveaux regards surpris des premières années. **« Difficile à croire n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, nous nous entraidons, car nous sommes les rejetés et les laissés pour compte. Si on ne s'entraidait pas un minimum, comment parviendrions-nous à nous en sortir ? »**

De nombreux élèves acquiescèrent avec un léger sourire. Chuuya fit de même et frappa dans ses mains.

 **« C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. N'oubliez pas de viser haut mais n'oubliez pas non plus que vous n'êtes pas seuls, contrairement aux apparences.**

– **Chuuya !** s'exclama un septième année resté en retrait. **On va gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année, pas vrai ?**

– **Bien sûr ! On ne l'a pas eue l'année dernière, et je compte bien rattraper ça ! »**

Les deux élèves se tapèrent dans la main en riant tandis que les premières années commençaient à faire connaissance en montant dans leur chambre. Akutagawa fit de même en songeant qu'il devrait partager sa chambre avec des élèves qui étaient certes ses camarades de dortoir mais qui le prenaient pour un assassin. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas passer beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre cette année…

.:.

Le lendemain matin, alors que tous les élèves descendaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Dazai croisa les six élèves convoqués qui se rendaient dans le bureau du directeur. Il croisa le regard de Chuuya et lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé, auquel le rouquin répondit par une œillade meurtrière.

 **« J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'ais pas été convoqué toi aussi. »** cracha-t-il en passant à la hauteur du brun.

Ce dernier rit légèrement. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait juste empêché le repas de dégénérer. Bon, il aurait pu le faire autrement, mais sa petite boule de feu avait eu l'effet escompté, même si Kunikida l'avait copieusement engueulé après. Il n'avait évidemment rien écouté de son sermon, mais il avait effrayé les plus jeunes en tout cas.

Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement. Dazai discuta un moment avec Mark Twain, qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch et désirait savoir quand se passeraient les sélections. Dazai en avait discuté avec le professeur Ozaki la veille, et il avait obtenu le dernier créneau, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il se débrouillerait pour aller espionner les autres afin de prévoir sa stratégie pour cette année. C'était avec cette méthode qu'il avait fait gagner la coupe de Quidditch à Serdaigle les deux années précédentes.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la distribution des emplois du temps. Dazai observa le sien, plutôt satisfaisant. Bon, les blocs de trois heures de cours d'affilée étaient un peu de trop, mais au moins, il n'avait pas de cours le vendredi après-midi, il pourrait se concentrer sur ses révisions.

Il commençait avec un cours de potions, avec le professeur Motojiro. Quand Twain, qui regardait par-dessus son épaule, le vit, il s'esclaffa :

 **« Tu commences avec Motojiro ? Pas de chance… J'ai personnellement arrêté depuis l'année dernière, j'ai eu un Troll au BUSEs.**

– **Je ne peux pas en faire de même,** rit le capitaine de Quidditch. **J'ai besoin de valider cette matière pour les ASPICs.**

– **Ah oui ! Tu vises la formation d'Auror l'année prochaine c'est ça ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Tu vas y arriver c'est sûr ! »**

Dazai sourit à nouveau. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit ça ? Il savait qu'il était un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, et s'il avait travaillé aussi dur, c'était pour devenir Auror pour… Pour… Pour quoi déjà ? Le brun se troubla légèrement. Pourquoi avait-il autant travaillé ? Pour être Auror mais… pourquoi voulait-il être un Auror déjà ?

Kunikida le sortit de ses pensées.

 **« Dazai ? Les cours vont bientôt commencer.**

– **Oh, oui ! Il vaudrait mieux ne pas être en retard le premier jour n'est-ce pas Kunikida ?** plaisanta-t-il.

– **Surtout si tu commences avec le professeur Mitchell…**

– **C'est ton cas ?**

– **Non. J'ai botanique. Et toi ?**

– **Potions.**

– **Tu devrais te dépêcher dans ce cas, c'est à l'autre bout du château ! »**

Le préfet-en-chef partir sur ces mots, laissant Dazai presque seul dans la Grande Salle. Il se dépêcha de descendre jusqu'aux cachots où se déroulait le cours. Il arriva dans les derniers, mais néanmoins à l'heure. En entrant dans la salle, il vit que Chuuya était déjà assis à sa place habituelle celle voisine était inoccupée. Le Serdaigle s'y assit.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** grogna le rouquin.

– **Je suis cette matière je te rappelle.**

– **Je sais ça ! Je te demande ce que tu fais à cette place.**

– **J'avais envie de m'asseoir à côté de mon ami ! ~ »**

Chuuya le foudroya du regard mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un commentaire le professeur Motojiro entrait dans la classe, d'un pas énergique qui inquiéta les douze élèves présents. Il fallait avouer que le maître des potions avait une réputation… explosive, littéralement. Il avait une certaine passion pour les potions dangereuses qui explosaient quand elles étaient mal préparées. Le nombre de cours qui avaient viré à la catastrophe était très élevé, à tel point que tous les élèves se demandaient pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été viré.

 **« Bonjour à tous !** s'écria joyeusement l'homme. **Vous le savez, les ASPICs sont à la fin de l'année, et je dois vous y préparer, donc attendez-vous à beaucoup de pratique cette année. »** Traduction : la classe va probablement exploser avant la fin de l'année. **« Nous allons tout de suite commencer par la potion de régénération sanguine. Nous allons voir la pratique aujourd'hui, et vous la préparerez au prochain cours. »**

Il se retourna et commença à écrire des choses au tableau. Dazai se mit à prendre quelques notes, tout en soufflant à Chuuya :

 **« Alors, que t'as dit Fukuzawa ?**

– **Juste que c'était bien de vouloir défendre mon camarade mais que je ne devais pas être agressif pour autant, même si… »** Chuuya s'interrompit net.

 **« Même si ?** répéta le Serdaigle.

– **Rien.**

– **Même si quoi ?**

– **Rien je te dis ! Oublie. »**

Le jeune homme se reconcentra sur le tableau, mais Dazai n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chuuya ?**

– **Rien.**

– **Tu plaisantes ? Tu as pratiquement insulté des Aurors chargés de notre protection, et je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.**

– **Ça ne te concerne pas.**

– **Je suis ton ami alors si, je suis concerné. »**

Les derniers mots du brun flottèrent dans l'air un instant, avant que le petit homme ne réponde sèchement :

 **« Ça ne te concerne quand même pas. Occupe-toi de tes affaires ok ? »**

Dazai fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Chuuya venait de reconnaître qu'ils étaient amis ? C'était une première, et cela confortait le Serdaigle dans l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si le vert et argent refusait de lui expliquer son problème, il se débrouillerait pour l'apprendre d'une autre manière.

.:.

Une fois ses trois heures de potions écoulées, le brun se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Chuuya, qui semblait en grande discussion avec le professeur Mori, mais Dazai ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Le rouquin finit cependant par aller s'asseoir à sa table, un air contrarié sur le visage.

 **« Pourquoi cette obsession pour Nakahara ? »** demanda alors Kunikida. Dazai se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

 **« Pardon ?** s'esclaffa-t-il.

– **Oh allez Dazai, tout le monde vous a entendu hier, dans le Poudlard Express. Et depuis, tu passes ton temps à le regarder à la dérobée. Y compris en cours ce matin.**

– **Mon cher Kunikida, je suis très curieux de savoir comment tu peux être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé dans notre cours de potions puisque tu n'y es pas.**

– **Poe m'en a parlé. »**

Dazai jeta un coup d'œil à Edgar Poe qui discutait avec un autre élève.

 **« Et en quel honneur t'a-t-il raconté ça ?**

– **Nous évoquions votre dispute d'hier. »**

Ah, on y revenait encore, à cette satanée dispute. Le bleu et bronze se demandait bien pourquoi tout le monde en faisait tout un plat, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se disputait avec Chuuya. Certes, cette fois, leur conflit avait été particulièrement important, puisque tous les élèves présents dans le Poudlard Express les avaient entendus et que, si Oda n'était pas intervenu, ils en seraient probablement venus aux mains, enfin plutôt aux baguettes, mais, par Merlin, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat !

Chuuya avait toujours été susceptible, mais il avait l'habitude des réflexions de Dazai et n'y faisait presque plus attention depuis qu'ils avaient la majorité de leurs cours ensembles. Alors pourquoi diable s'était-il autant emporté quand le brun lui avait demandé si sa sœur l'avait enfin dépassé en taille ? La question l'avait hanté toute la nuit, et il tenait à avoir une réponse.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Higuchi, une sixième année de Serpentard, qui quittait la Salle après avoir terminé son repas. Osamu savait qu'elle était amie avec le rouquin et se dépêcha donc de la suivre, abandonnant son assiette à moitié pleine.

 **« Higuchi ! »** s'exclama-t-il une fois dehors.

La blonde se retourna, surprise.

 **« Osamu Dazai ?...,** fit-elle, hésitante.

– **Sais-tu ce qui cloche avec Chuuya ? »** Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

 **« Ce qui cloche avec Nakahara ? De quoi vous parlez ?**

– **Il est bizarre depuis hier, tu ne trouves pas ?** insista le brun.

– **Bizarre ? Et bien, je pense que c'est compréhensible vu que… »** Higuchi s'interrompit brutalement et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, comme si elle en avait trop dit.

 **« Vu que quoi ? »**

La jeune femme garda le silence, les yeux résolument baissés vers le sol. Lorsqu'elle les releva, ce fut pour partir en courant, laissant un Dazai encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. On lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de ne pas comprendre quelque chose de visiblement très important.

.:.

 _Cher Junsa,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre parviendra jusqu'à toi. Yama et moi sommes très inquiets tu sais ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Poudlard ? Quelque chose s'est-il passé ? Ta mère t'empêche-t-elle de revenir ? Cela me surprendrait, étant donné que je l'ai déjà rencontrée plusieurs fois, et qu'elle a toujours eu l'air d'adorer la magie et les sorciers. Mais alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ?_

 _Rien n'a changé en apparence à Poudlard, mais l'atmosphère est sombre. Tu n'es probablement pas au courant, mais Ryunosuke Akutagawa est de retour. Le directeur Fukuzawa a demandé sa libération provisoire ! Il est toujours persuadé qu'il est innocent. On en avait beaucoup parlé l'anéne dernière, et tu m'avais dit que tu ne le croyais pas coupable. Tu le penses toujours ? Moi, je n'arrive pas à savoir. S'il était vraiment innocent, il l'aurait dit non ? Il n'aurait pas laissé le ministère l'enfermer pendant dix mois à Azkaban !_

 _Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il y a d'étranges rumeurs qui courent au château. Ils disent que le professeur d'étude des moldus est du côté des sorciers extrêmes, et qu'il n'enseigne plus convenablement sa matière. Ce sont les sixièmes années qui en ont parlé en premier. Il se contenterait de critiquer les moldus et d'inciter à la violence envers eux. J'ignore si c'est la vérité cependant, mais tous ses cours sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

 _S'il te plaît, Junsa, donne-nous signe de vie._

 _Ton ami, Atsushi._

Atsushi reposa sa plume dans l'encrier. Il voulait écrire au plus vite à Junsa, qui n'était vraisemblablement pas là. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiquait que le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé, et qu'il avait le temps de monter jusqu'à la volière pour l'envoyer avant d'aller faire sa première ronde avec Gin. Deux jours avaient passé depuis la rentrée, et une certaine routine commençait à s'installer, malgré le problème lié au professeur d'étude des moldus. Aucune nouvelle n'avait été communiquée aux élèves et les cours étaient toujours annulés.

En arrivant dans la volière, Atsushi eut la surprise d'y trouver une jeune fille aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes et des yeux bleus inexpressifs. Quand il entra, elle le fixa et le Poufsouffle sentit un léger malaise s'emparer de lui. Il se dépêcha de choisir un hibou et de lui accrocher la lettre à la patte. Il lui indiqua ensuite l'adresse et laissa l'animal prendre son envol.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, la jeune fille le fixait toujours, sans expression. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Il n'avait pas l'impression de la connaître – il ne connaissait presque personne de Gryffondor – et elle était vraisemblablement plus jeune que lui. Une part de lui désirait faire connaissance avec la fille, mais il ne pouvait pas trop s'attarder ici ou il allait arriver en retard à sa première ronde.

Il prit donc la décision de quitter la volière, mais alors qu'il passait la porte, l'inconnue parla pour la première fois.

 **« Tu es Atsushi Nakajima ? »** Elle avait une voix claire et innocente, celle qu'ont les jeunes enfants n'étant pas encore entrés dans l'adolescence.

 **« Oui…,** répondit le gris, hésitant. **On se connaît ?**

– **Non. Mais je connais Junsa. »**

Atsushi écarquilla les yeux et sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

 **« Tu le connais ? Tu sais pourquoi il est absent ?**

– **Oui. Et non. Nous vivons dans la même ville, à quelques rues l'un de l'autre. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'est pas là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à te dire.**

– **Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

– **Je ne sais pas. »**

Le Serdaigle soupira. Cette discussion semblait ne mener nulle part.

 **« En tout cas, c'était important. Très important. Je voulais quand même te prévenir. »**

Elle passa devant lui et partit, sans laisser à son interlocuteur le temps de lui demander son nom. Cette fille l'intriguait beaucoup. Et que penser de ses paroles ? Junsa avait quelque chose à lui dire. D'accord. Mais s'il ne savait pas quoi, il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il était censé faire. Il soupira à nouveau, et décida de mettre cet évènement de côté pour se focaliser sur sa ronde avec Gin.

Il se rendit rapidement au point de rendez-vous, devant la statue de Boris le Hagard. La jeune femme l'y attendait déjà, son habituel air ennuyé sur le visage.

 **« Avant que tu t'excuses,** dit-elle en guise de salutation, **tu n'es pas en retard. Tu es pile à l'heure. »**

Atsushi ne sut quoi lui répondre, il se contenta donc d'une sourire malaisé. Gin le fixa un instant avant de se mettre en marche. Ils devaient patrouiller au cinquième étage. En avançant le long de couloirs sombres, le gris se demanda ce qu'elle pensait de la remise en liberté de son frère. Il avait vu l'étreinte affectueuse qu'ils avaient échangé, donc il se doutait qu'elle était heureuse mais se questionnait quand même sur son ressenti vis-à-vis des évènements de l'année passée.

Cependant il ne pouvait pas lui poser la question du but en blanc pas vrai ? Ils se connaissaient à peine, et même s'ils étaient amis, cela aurait été déplacé comme question. C'était personnel après tout.

 **« C'est amusant,** déclara soudainement la jeune femme.

– **Qu'est-ce qui est amusant … ?** interrogea le préfet masculin.

– **Tu es la première personne extérieure à la maison Serpentard qui ne me demande pas ce que je pense de la remise en liberté de mon frère. Enfin, je pense que l'affirmation correcte est plutôt « n'ose pas » me demander. »**

Atsushi sentit son malaise s'accroître. Elle avait tapé dans le mille, sur un ton si neutre qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était un reproche ou une simple observation. Pourtant, quand elle se retourna vers lui, il eut l'impression de distinguer un léger sourire sur son visage, qui disparut très rapidement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses** _ **toi**_ **?**

– **Pardon ?**

– **La remise en liberté de Ryunosuke. Qu'en penses-tu ? »**

L'argenté garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre. Il savait que son interlocutrice attendait une réponse honnête, mais pouvait-il vraiment se le permettre ? Elle risquait de très mal prendre sa réponse. Il choisit finalement une approche subtile – du moins, il espérait qu'elle le soit.

 **« Je-Je ne sais pas trop en fait… J'ai surtout été surpris, c'était si soudain… Rien ne laissait présager cette décision…**

– **Tu trouves ? Pourtant, tu devais savoir, comme chacun d'entre nous, que Fukuzawa n'a jamais accepté la décision du tribunal, et que le fait que Hawthorne soit nommé ministre garantissait une réouverture de l'enquête. »** Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et poursuivit : **« Après, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une remise en liberté si…rapide on va dire. Je pensais plutôt que le procès serait réouvert, et que les débats et scandales allaient commencer. Mais, personnellement, tant que je peux à nouveau voir mon frère en liberté, même provisoire, cela me suffit. »**

Atsushi la fixa, surpris. C'était probablement la phrase la plus longue qu'il l'entendait prononcer. Elle le remarqua et reprit, sur un ton un peu plus agressif et méfiant.

 **« Quoi ?**

– **Rien… C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me confies autant de choses…**

– **Ça te surprend ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais avec ta question ? »**

Pour la millième fois depuis le début de leur ronde, le cinquième année de Poufsouffle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait la désagréable impression que Gin était très douée pour deviner à quoi pensaient ses interlocuteurs, et pour les mettre dans l'embarras en les devançant. Cela ne correspondait pas beaucoup à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la Serpentard, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à la connaître et s'était contenté des rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet.

Un léger bruit le tira de ses pensées, provenant du fond d'un couloir devant lequel ils étaient déjà passés. Les deux préfets se retournèrent, et se rendirent silencieusement vers l'endroit. Ils tombèrent alors sur une curieuse scène, à savoir un Dazai qui avait coincé contre le renfoncement du mur une jeune fille qu'Atsushi reconnut : c'était la Gryffondor qui l'avait interpellé dans la volière et qui connaissait Junsa.

Il hésitait sur la conduite à adopter : indéniablement, Dazai était en infraction puisqu'il était dans les couloirs et semblait maltraiter une élève plus jeune cependant, pouvaient-ils le lui faire remarquer ? Il était leur aîné, ainsi qu'un des élèves les plus populaires et les plus intimidants de Poudlard. Gin, elle, sembla avoir moins de questionnements puisqu'elle se précipita pour les séparer.

 **« Dazai, que fais-tu ?** s'insurgea-t-elle. **Tu t'en prends aux jeunes maintenant ?**

– **Tiens, Gin, Atsushi, vous faites votre ronde ? J'espère que personne n'enfreint le règlement ~**

– **Tu es en train de le faire !**

– **Moi ? Ah, mais non, au contraire, je viens juste d'attraper cette jeune demoiselle qui se baladait dans les couloirs ! Vous ne l'aviez probablement pas remarquée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien à Kunikida !**

– **Toi aussi tu es dans les couloirs !**

– **J'ai une autorisation ma chère, comme tu peux le voir. »**

Il sortit de la poche de sa cape un bout de papier froissé sur lequel était gribouillé un mot. Atsushi le prit et déchiffra l'écriture illisible du professeur Ozaki, qui déclarait effectivement avoir retenu le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle dans son bureau pour une affaire urgente à régler.

 **« La salle commune des Serdaigles n'est pas par là pourtant…,** fit-il, hésitant.

– **Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai repéré cette jeune fille en dehors des couloirs, donc je l'ai attrapée. »** A ces mots, la concernée tressaillit et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose. Elle s'interrompit cependant, la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

 **« Retournez dans vos dortoirs tous les deux alors…,** déclara Gin d'une voix moins assurée qu'au début. **Et si on vous revoit, on vous retire des points ! »**

Dazai gloussa légèrement, comme si la perspective de se voir retirer des points par des élèves plus jeunes que lui l'amusait au plus haut point. Il se garda cependant d'ajouter quelque chose et prit le chemin de sa salle commune. La Gryffondor, elle, l'observa s'éloigner avant de se mettre elle aussi en route. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Gin l'interrogea :

 **« Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas… Blessée ou autre ? »**

Au son de sa voix, Atsushi comprit que, comme beaucoup de Serpentards, elle méprisait le brun et son caractère horripilant. Lui ne reprochait rien de particulier à son aîné, si ce n'était son exubérance et son ton presque toujours faux.

 **« Non, tout va bien… »** déclara la rouge et or d'une voix fluette avant de partir pour de bon, laissant les deux préfets à nouveau seuls. La plus jeune des Akutagawa se tourna alors vers son homologue masculin et déclara :

 **« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette histoire. »**

Le Poufsouffle ne dit rien, mais en son for intérieur, il acquiesça. Malgré tout le respect qu'il éprouvait pour Osamu Dazai, il était forcé de reconnaître que ce qu'il venait de se passer était clairement suspect.

Et, bien qu'il l'ignorait encore, son intuition, et celle de Gin, étaient plus que correctes.


	5. 03 : Sarcophaga Carnaria

Hey hey hey !

(oui, oui, une référence à Haikyuu sur une fiction Bungô Stray Dogs, _why not_ ? :p)

Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop déprimés par l'approche de _vous-savez-quoi_ ? (cette référence-là elle est belle quand même, avouez) Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous profitez de ces derniers jours !

Voici donc le troisième chapitre, avec un nom latin pour changer un peu :') et pour faire croire que mes trois ans de latin m'ont appris plein de choses (hum hum). Encore une fois, ne faites pas attention si vous voyez des "Junso", à partir du prochain chapitre il n'y en aura plus du tout ! ;;

Sinon, merci à **Heaven-Sama** et **Aethyan** pour leurs reviews, ainsi que **Kazemarune** et **loxrnlt** que j'ai oublié de remercier la dernière fois pour le follow et la mise en favori ! Et on se retrouve normalement dans trois semaines si je ne croule pas sous le boulot x.x

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bungô Stray Dogs sont encore et toujours à Asagiri Kafuka, et l'univers d'HP est toujours à JK Rowling !

* * *

 **Chapitre Trois – Sarcophaga Carnaria**

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula, longue et difficile pour les élèves revenant de deux mois de farniente et de repos. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, une certaine fébrilité s'empara des élèves de Poudlard : les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch arrivaient. C'était une vraie tradition au château, et chaque année, tout le monde les attendaient avec impatience. Pendant quatre jours, les joueurs allaient se succéder sur le terrain d'entraînement, tentant par tous les moyens de prouver qu'ils avaient leur place dans l'équipe de leur maison. S'ils étaient sélectionnés, ils participeraient alors toute l'année à des entraînements après les cours, mais surtout à des matchs destinés à départager les Quatre Maisons de Poudlard.

Les équipes les plus populaires étaient celles de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Ces cinq dernières années, la présence de Chuuya Nakahara et d'Osamu Dazai avait contribué à rendre les équipes très fortes, et tous les ans, la finale était disputée entre ces deux maisons. Cela faisait deux ans que Serdaigle menait la danse, mais on murmurait dans les couloirs que Serpentard préparait un retour en force pour la dernière année de leur capitaine. D'autres encore affirmaient que Poufsouffle leur réservait une grosse surprise, leur capitaine étant lui aussi en septième année. Seule l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas au centre des rumeurs, probablement car elle était arrivée dernière toutes les années précédentes.

Tout Poudlard attendait avec impatience les sélections, et l'annonce des joueurs de cette année. Il y aurait probablement peu de surprises, mais certains élèves étaient en septième année l'année dernière, et avaient donc quitté l'école, laissant la place à d'autres joueurs que l'on espérait eux aussi prometteurs.

Les sélections avaient été organisées dès la rentrée, et l'ordre était connu de tous : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Il variait peu d'une année à l'autre, car depuis que Dazai était membre de l'équipe des bleu et bronze, ils étaient toujours les derniers à faire leurs sélections, et Serpentard se plaçait toujours juste avant eux (certains associaient ces événements au fait que Osamu Dazai espionnait secrètement les sélections de chaque équipe afin de savoir qui sélectionner pour la saison, mais aucune confirmation n'avait pu être établie).

Quoiqu'il en soit, avec trois capitaines en septième année, la saison s'annonçait mouvementée, et tous en étaient conscients. Les paris fusaient de part et d'autres, sur la composition de l'équipe, sur les vainqueurs potentiels de cette année.

Après tout, c'était l'une des seules choses qui leur permettait d'oublier ce qu'il se passait en dehors des murs du château.

.:.

Atsushi avait toujours accordé peu de crédit au Quidditch. Il n'était pas sportif, et détestait voler bien qu'il ne souffrait pas de vertige, il n'appréciait pas la sensation de hauteur que l'on ressentait une fois dans les airs. Malgré tout, chaque année, il se sentait gagné par la fébrilité de l'école toute entière. Lui aussi était impatient de découvrir l'équipe qui représenterait sa maison.

Pourtant, cette année, il ne se sentait pas du tout excité. La raison ? Sakunosuke Oda. Depuis leur discussion dans le Poudlard Express, pendant laquelle le jaune et noir n'avait pas réussi à formuler un « non » clair et précis à la proposition du capitaine, celui-ci le harcelait littéralement pour s'assurer qu'il viendrait bien aux sélections.

Chaque jour, chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il avait droit à un « N'oublie pas les sélections surtout ! ». Sauf qu'Atsushi avait tout sauf envie de se rendre à ces sélections. Il ne voulait pas jouer dans l'équipe lui ! C'était trop de responsabilités, surtout qu'Oda voulait lui confier le poste d'attrapeur. C'est-à-dire un des postes les plus importants aux yeux d'Atsushi. Alors c'était hors de question qu'il s'y rende, mais il n'arrivait pas à le dire à son capitaine.

C'était son plus gros défaut : il ne savait pas dire non. A chaque fois qu'on lui demandait un service, il n'arrivait jamais à répondre négativement, car il avait l'impression de décevoir son interlocuteur, et il ne supportait pas de décevoir quelqu'un. Vieille habitude héritée de son enfance, sa mère lui avait toujours appris qu'avoir un comportement décevant pouvait vite avoir un impact très négatif sur sa vie.

Donc, il était bloqué. Soit il n'y allait pas et décevait son aîné, chose qu'il se refusait à faire. Soit il y allait et prenait le risque d'être sélectionné et devoir participer aux matchs de la saison, chose qu'il se refusait également à faire. Que faisait-il alors ?

La question le tourmenta pendant plusieurs jours, mais il finit par prendre une décision : celle de ne pas s'y rendre en prétextant avoir un devoir important. Cela tombait bien, le professeur Ranpo leur avait donné une dissertation pour deux jours plus tard, dissertation devant faire au moins deux rouleaux de parchemin. Il devait s'y atteler rapidement pour la finir à temps. De cette manière, il décevrait probablement Oda, mais peut-être moins que s'il avait juste dit qu'il ne désirait pas y aller.

Malheureusement pour lui, la discussion avec le rouquin se passa moins bien que pré lui expliqua son grand devoir à faire, arguant qu'il s'agissait d'un long travail, mais il eut la nette impression que son aîné n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il l'écouta, puis finit par déclarer, avec un grand sourire :

 **« Tu as encore demain pour le faire ! »**

Lui qui pensait marquer des points auprès d'Oda, qui était un fervent partisan du « toujours s'y prendre à l'avance », il dut reconnaître qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Et joliment en plus.

Il fut donc traîné contre son gré jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement, où de nombreux élèves étaient regroupés, dont Yama qui sembla ravie de le voir.

 **« Atsushi ! Tu es venu ? Je ne m'y attendais pas ! »**

 _Moi non plus_ , voulait répondre le concerné, mais il fut immédiatement accosté par tous les autres candidats, qui paraissaient très surpris.

 **« Oh Nakajima ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici !**

– **Tu as finalement décidé de participer ?**

– **Je t'ai toujours dit que tu avais des qualités pour le Quidditch !**

– **Ne me** **dis pas que c'est toi le fameux attrapeur dont nous a parlé le capitaine au banquet ? »**

L'argenté ne savait plus où donner de la tête, alors il se contenta de sourire légèrement et d'acquiescer vaguement à chaque question. Il fut ensuite envoyé aux vestiaires pour enfiler une tenue correcte pour le Quidditch, plus agréable pour voler que sa robe de sorcier. Quand il rejoignit le terrain d'entraînement, certains volaient déjà. Atsushi reconnut les précédents membres de l'équipe. Il aperçut Yama, qui volait avec aisance en frappant des cognards de toutes ses forces. Sa place au sein de l'équipe était encore assurée cette année.

Oda se dirigea vers lui, détournant son attention de sa meilleure amie.

 **« Là, je fais passer les anciens titulaires,** lui expliqua-t-il. **Ensuite, ce seront les postulants au poste de poursuiveur, puis ceux au poste de batteur, et enfin ceux au poste d'attrapeur. »**

Atsushi faillit lui demander pourquoi il n'y avait pas de sélections pour le poste de gardien, avant de se souvenir que son interlocuteur était le gardien de Poufsouffle. Pas besoin de sélections pour ce poste du coup.

L'argenté était ennuyé à l'idée de passer dans les derniers. Tant qu'à être forcé de participer, il aurait voulu que ce soit en premier, comme ça il aurait pu rentrer plus rapidement au dortoir. Ils n'étaient qu'au milieu du mois de septembre, mais la température avait déjà beaucoup baissé, et il regrettait d'avoir oublié son écharpe. Quoique, pour jouer, elle risquait de poser problème et de l'aveugler.

Les anciens titulaires se posèrent au bout de cinq minutes, puis les cinq postulants au poste de poursuiveur s'envolèrent. Yama vint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans les gardiens, légèrement essoufflée.

 **« Tu en as pensé quoi ?** s'enquit-elle.

– **C'était impressionnant,** lui répondit-il, bien qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. **Je suis sûr qu'Oda va te garder dans l'équipe.**

– **J'espère bien ! »** Elle garda le silence quelques instants, avant de souffler si bas qu'Atsushi faillit ne pas l'entendre : **« Si je n'ai plus le Quidditch, j'aurais vraiment tout perdu… »**

Le cœur serré, le jeune homme comprit qu'elle faisait référence à Junsa. Sa lettre était restée sans réponse, et il restait tourmenté par ce que lui avait dit la jeune Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire de si important ? Il regrettait que la mystérieuse fille n'en sache pas plus…

 **« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien… »** dit-il pour la réconforter. Il n'avait pas parlé à Yama de la rouge et or, craignant de l'inquiéter encore plus pour quelque chose d'aussi vague.

 **« Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?** lui répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. **Et pourquoi ne nous a-t-il envoyé aucune lettre ? »**

Atsushi aurait voulu la rassurer, mais il ignorait comment faire. Prétendre que rien de grave n'était arrivé à Junsa ne les mènerait nulle part. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : quelque chose était arrivé à leur ami, et quoique ce soit, ce devait être assez grave pour qu'il ne puisse pas se rendre à Poudlard et leur écrire des lettres. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'était pas convaincu que garder en permanence cette vision pessimiste était une bonne idée. Cela n'allait-il pas ruiner leur moral et leur faire craindre le pire pour rien ? Malgré les éléments à sa disposition, il avait encore du mal à imaginer que quelque chose ait pu arriver au troisième membre de leur trio.

Mais peut-être était-ce juste sa candeur et sa naïveté qui parlaient.

 **« Nakajima !** l'appela Oda. **C'est au tour des attrapeurs ! »**

Il dut à regret se lever et laisser son amie seule avec ses tourments. Il espérait que quelqu'un d'autre vienne prendre sa place pour parler à Yama et lui changer les idées. Remarque, vu la performance pitoyable qu'il allait présenter, il parviendrait peut-être à la faire rire…

Il enfourcha son balai – prêté par l'école – et décolla. Il n'avait heureusement pas oublié les bases qu'il avait apprises en première année, mais il n'était pas à l'aise et vacillait tout le temps, sous les exclamations inquiètes des autres joueurs et postulants. L'autre candidat au poste d'attrapeur était le seul à ne pas le regarder, il devait probablement se dire qu'au moins il avait plus de chances d'être pris.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Atsushi finit par se stabiliser et se mit à chercher la petite boule dorée qu'il devait attraper. L'espace d'un instant, il se fit la réflexion que s'il ne l'attrapait pas, et n'essayait même pas vraiment de le faire, il ne serait jamais pris dans l'équipe. Il pouvait faire ça non ? Cependant, le simple fait d'y penser le faisait culpabiliser. Son côté « je n'aime pas décevoir les autres » reprenait le dessus, et la perspective de décevoir Oda et Yama qui devaient probablement le regarder attentivement lui laissait un arrière goût amer.

Alors qu'il prenait de la hauteur, il repéra un éclat doré sur son côté. Le vif d'or volait tranquillement à sa gauche. L'autre participant ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, aussi Atsushi hésita. Il prit cependant la décision d'accélérer pour l'attraper, au moment où l'autre le repérait et accélérait également.

Le vent qui soufflait en plein dans son visage grisa Atsushi qui n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Mais, alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper la balle, une violente douleur lui traversa le crâne et un flash défila devant ses yeux.

 _Il vole._

…

 _Au-dessus de lui…_

…

 _La lune, ronde, brillante. Cachée encore quelques secondes avant derrière un nuage, elle inonde désormais l'étendue aqueuse située en dessous de lui, tandis que lui vole toujours, vers la ville, vers son objectif._

…

 _Son… Objectif ?_

…

 _Non… Non…_

…

 _ **PAS ÇA !**_

 **« Atsushi ! »**

Le cri de Yama le ramena à la réalité. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit d'abord le ciel orangé, le soleil qui disparaissait lentement derrière les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, puis les visages inquiets de Yama et Oda. Il se redressa lentement, la tête tournant encore. Il mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les sensations du « rêve éveillé » qu'il venait de faire l'imprégnaient encore.

D'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment un rêve ?

Tout lui paraissait tellement familier, naturel. Comme si… C'était un souvenir et non un rêve. Pourtant, le sentiment de terreur qu'il avait ressenti, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir ressenti de pareil auparavant. C'était de la peur pure, comme s'il était un héros de tragédie qui se dirigeait vers un destin inéluctablement fatal, qu'il connaissait à l'avance mais qu'il ne pouvait pas modifier. C'était effrayant, et Atsushi se demandait bien ce que cela signifiait. Était-ce une prémonition ? Avait-il vu l'avenir ?

Non, non, c'était impossible. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de vision, cela n'allait sûrement pas commencer à quinze ans. Et puis, il avait eu l'impression que cela s'était déjà produit. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas… Quel était l'évènement dont il était question ? Et pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? A moins que ce ne soit pas lui, mais le souvenir de quelqu'un d'autre…

 **« … nous entend ? »**

Atsushi sursauta. Il avait momentanément perdu le contact avec la réalité.

 **« Tu vas bien ?** s'enquit Oda, inquiet.

– **O-oui… Ça va…**

– **Tu es sûr ?** insista le capitaine. **Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie non ?**

– **Elle est fermée capitaine,** lança l'un des joueurs.

– **Ah bon ?** s'étonna le septième année.

– **Je suis passée devant tout à l'heure, et il avait un panneau indiquant que Mme Yosano était en déplacement pendant deux jours.**

– **Ça va,** déclara rapidement Atsushi. **Je peux marcher. »**

Il se redressa pour appuyer ses dires. Il vacilla légèrement mais se reprit.

 **« Rentre au dortoir alors,** fit Yama. **Je vais t'accompagner… »**

Oda hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et elle attrapa l'argenté par le bras pour l'entraîner vers les dortoirs, tandis que les autres joueurs les suivaient du regard.

.:.

Caché dans les gradins et dissimulé par un sort de désillusion, Osamu n'avait rien manqué des évènements survenus lors des sélections de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Il avait vu la chute brutale de Nakajima, ainsi que son expression perdue lorsqu'il avait repris conscience quelques minutes après. Tous les joueurs semblaient être partis du principe que le cinquième année avait juste eu un vertige, mais le Serdaigle avait bien vu l'expression de celui-ci, et quelque chose lui disait que c'était plus compliqué que cela.

Sa curiosité prit le dessus, et il emboîta discrètement le pas au jeune homme et à son amie, désireux de l'interroger. Avançant juste derrière eux et se cachant derrière les nombreux piliers du château, il les suivit pendant un instant, avant de prendre un raccourci qu'il empruntait souvent, et qui lui permettrait d'intercepter les deux élèves sans donner l'impression qu'il les suivait.

 **« Dazai… »**

Une voix derrière lui le stoppa dans sa marche. En se retournant lentement, il croisa le regard de son ami d'enfance Oda, qu'il surnommait Odasaku depuis de nombreuses années.

 **« Tiens salut Odasaku !** s'exclama-t-il d'un ton léger. **Tes sélections sont déjà terminées ?**

– **J'ai laissé les titulaires ranger le terrain.**

– **Ce n'est pas très gentil ça !**

– **Je préfère faire ça et passer pour un capitaine tortionnaire que te laisser interroger sans retenue Nakajima pour lui extorquer des informations que ne serviront qu'à t'entraîner dans les ennuis. »** Le sourire de Dazai s'élargit le Poufsouffle le connaissait vraiment très bien.

 **« Mais je n'allais pas du tout faire ça voyons !**

– **Pas la peine de me baratiner…,** soupira le jaune et noir. **D'ailleurs, à quoi tu joues ? »**

Le brun le fixa sans comprendre.

 **« De quoi tu parles ?**

– **De Chuuya,** dit son interlocuteur en appuyant chaque syllabe du prénom du rouquin. **J'ai entendu parler de vos disputes incessantes depuis la rentrée. Vous êtes déjà donnés en spectacle dans le Poudlard Express et vous continuez ?**

– **Ce n'est pas moi qui suis susceptible ! C'est lui qui me crie dessus pour rien !**

– **Écoute, moi aussi j'ai remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien en ce moment. Mais s'il ne veut pas t'en parler, ne le force pas à le faire. Tu connais Chuuya aussi bien que moi, plus tu insistes et plus il se braque et s'énerve.**

– **Tu sais quelque chose ? »**

Oda soupira longuement.

 **« Juste des rumeurs d'accord ? Je n'y accorde pas de crédit, je ne me fierais qu'à ce que Chuuya me dira.**

– **Quelles rumeurs ? Je ne suis pas au courant.**

– **Tant mieux. Ce ne sont que des affirmations sans fondement, provenant à l'origine des employés du ministère. »**

Osamu haussa un sourcil perplexe. Le ministère ? Il savait que le père de Chuuya était un bureaucrate du ministère, assez haut placé, mais il ne voyait pas le rapport avec la mauvaise humeur de son ami.

 **« Son père a été licencié ?**

– **Certains disent que oui, d'autres affirment que non et parlent d'évènements plus graves encore, mais personne n'a de preuves concrètes, donc ce n'est pas la peine de t'y intéresser.**

– **Odasaku…**

– **Sérieusement Dazai. Ne fais pas de bêtises. Chuuya te parlera quand il en aura envie. »**

Le brun ne dit rien, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter son ami. Une part de lui lui soufflait qu'Oda était toujours de bon conseil et qu'il ferait mieux de l'écouter, mais l'autre refusait de rester sans rien faire pendant qu'un de ses amis souffrait visiblement.

 **« Ah, et encore une chose.**

– **Quoi ?** bougonna le brun.

– **Gin Akutagawa m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre soir. Avec la Gryffondor.**

– **Depuis quand discutes-tu avec Gin Akutagawa ?**

– **Elle est juste venue me parler de ça. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais arrête de te mêler de tout et n'importe quoi. Ta curiosité insatiable finira par te perdre.**

– **Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles,** déclara le brun en haussant les épaules et en tournant les talons. **Je disais juste à cette fille de retourner dans son dortoir. »**

Il sentit sur lui le regard d'Oda alors qu'il s'éloignait. Nakajima et son amie étaient partis depuis longtemps, et il s'engagea dans un couloir vide. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, comme d'habitude aurait dit sa mère. Malgré les avertissements d'Odasaku, il comptait continuer son enquête sur Chuuya. Une espèce de curiosité malsaine le poussait à absolument chercher les réponses à ses innombrables questions.

Lorsqu'il était petit, son père avait pour habitude de le battre lorsqu'il se montrait trop curieux. Mais Osamu n'avait jamais perdu ce trait de caractère, malgré les coups qu'il avait reçu et malgré la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à chaque fois. Et aujourd'hui, son père était mort, tandis que lui était bien vivant. Dazai se demandait parfois si la vie l'avait vengé, où si, au contraire, elle avait contribué à le punir encore plus.

Alors qu'il avançait paisiblement dans les couloirs légèrement éclairés du château, un mouvement le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna rapidement, et croisa alors un regard gris sombre.

 _Ryunosuke Akutagawa._

Le jeune homme était négligemment adossé contre un mur, dans la posture de celui qui attend quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Son regard acéré détailla son aîné, avant de se poser sur le mur en face de lui. Les flammes des torches l'éclairaient très légèrement, ce qui dévoila aux yeux de Dazai la maigreur de l'ancien prisonnier. Son passage à Azkaban avait laissé des traces, malgré tous les efforts déployés par le noir pour les cacher et paraître aussi imposant qu'autrefois.

Le Serdaigle avait très envie d'interroger son cadet sur les raisons de sa présence ici, mais il savait par habitude qu'Akutagawa ne lui répondrait pas. Le jeune homme n'ouvrait presque jamais la bouche lorsqu'Osamu était présent. Tout le monde savait qu'il le détestait cordialement, comme à peu près tous les Serpentards. Il pouvait donc parler autant qu'il le voulait, il n'obtiendrait probablement jamais de réponse.

Il poursuivit donc sa route vers son dortoir, mais la voix de Ryunosuke le stoppa net.

 **« Dazai. »**

Le susnommé se tourna lentement vers le Serpentard, surpris d'entendre le son de sa voix. Celle-ci lui apparut d'ailleurs plus grave et plus rauque qu'auparavant, encore une conséquence de son emprisonnement.

 **« Oui ? »**

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, mais le silence dura encore quelques instants avant qu'Akutagawa ne reprenne la parole.

 **« Sarcophaga carnaria. »**

Osamu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans comprendre. Sarcophaga carnaria… Le nom scientifique de la mouche ? Il attendit des précisions de son interlocuteur, mais celui-ci tourna les talons sans rien ajouter.

.:.

Le lendemain matin, Dazai était sur les rotules il n'avait presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, intrigué par les mots étranges d'Akutagawa. Kunikida le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer au petit-déjeuner.

 **« Quels cernes. Quel bon exemple pour les premières années ! D'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch ce soir ?**

– **C'est demain soir Kunikida,** intervint Twain qui mangeait non loin d'eux.

– **Tu dois être le seul élève de notre maison à ne pas le savoir,** ajouta Osamu avec un sourire narquois.

– **Le Quidditch n'est pas une priorité pour moi. Et elle ne devrait pas l'être pour vous aussi d'ailleurs, je vous rappelle qu'on a les ASPICs à la fin de l'année.**

– **Parle pour toi !** répliqua Twain. **Je compte devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel alors le Quidditch est aussi important pour moi que les ASPICs. »**

Le préfet-en-chef marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, sûrement une protestation vis-à-vis du choix de carrière risqué de son camarade. Il se leva ensuite, mettant fin à la discussion et se dirigea hors de la Grande Salle. Dazai lui emboîta rapidement le pas, ils avaient de toute façon tous deux métamorphose avec le professeur Fitzgerald.

Devant la salle, Chuuya se tenait appuyé contre un mur, en pleine discussion avec Oda. Avec tous ces évènements, le brun avait oublié qu'ils avaient presque tous leurs cours en commun, et que la métamorphose en faisait partie. Kunikida s'approcha d'eux et les salua, tandis qu'Osamu restait un peu en retrait.

Il croisa d'abord le regard gris bleu d'Odasaku, qui lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête en direction de Chuuya. Il accompagna son mouvement d'un froncement de sourcils très rapide, mais le Serdaigle avait compris le message : _« Ne dis rien de stupide. »_.

Il croisa ensuite le regard azur de celui qui le faisait tourner en bourrique depuis le début de l'année. Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune animosité, juste… De la tristesse ? Dazai n'était pas sûr de ça, car le rouquin avait rapidement détourné les yeux pour poursuivre sa discussion avec les deux jeunes hommes.

Il tenta de s'y mêler, mais son esprit était en permanence ramené vers Chuuya, qui évitait ostensiblement tout contact avec lui, qu'il soit visuel, physique ou verbal. La conversation tournait autour des plans de carrière de chacun, et l'utilité de garder la métamorphose comme matière. Il soupira légèrement, il savait déjà parfaitement pourquoi ses camarades avaient gardé cette matière.

Oda voulait devenir auteur, il n'avait gardé la métamorphose que par intérêt et par talent (il avait quand même eu Optimal aux BUSEs).

Kunikida voulait devenir prof d'arithmancie et avait juste tenté de garder le maximum de matières.

Quant à Chuuya, il avait le même but que Dazai : il voulait devenir Auror, et la métamorphose était une matière nécessaire pour cela.

Il fut cependant très surpris en entendant que le Serpentard hésitait sur sa carrière, il ne pensait finalement pas devenir Auror et cherchait une autre idée de carrière.

En entendant ça, Dazai fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Chuuya ne voulait-il pas devenir Auror ? C'était son rêve d'enfant ! Mais alors qu'il voulait interroger le jeune homme, le professeur Fitzgerald arriva et les fit tous rentrer dans la salle.

Osamu prit place aux côtés de Kunikida, tandis que Chuuya et Oda s'installaient loin d'eux. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, leur professeur tapa sur le bureau avec son cahier pour faire revenir le calme.

Francis Fitzgerald revenait visiblement de très longues vacances au soleil. Son teint était encore bien bronzé, et ses cheveux semblaient encore plus clairs qu'auparavant. Il paraissait néanmoins de très bonne humeur, presque ravi de revoir ses élèves. Il n'était pourtant pas un professeur très apprécié, beaucoup jugeaient ses cours trop dangereux car il mettait un point d'honneur à simuler à la perfection les utilisations sur le terrain. Parfois avec des illusions, mais souvent sans. Et puis, son caractère exubérant ne contribuait pas à le faire aimer par ses élèves.

S'il avait toujours été un des professeurs préférés de Dazai en raison de ses cours somme toute plus intéressants que les autres, Chuuya ne l'avait jamais aimé et un simple coup d'œil au rouquin durant les cours de Fitzgerald permettait de s'en rendre compte. Il grimaçait chaque fois que le blond casait des mots français dans ses phrases – il n'avait pas un millilitre de sang français dans ses veines, il ne le parlait même pas couramment, il faisait juste ça pour se donner un style.

Pour ce cours, « l'illustre Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald », comme il aimait se présenter, avait choisi de parler de la métamorphose d'un humain en os. Un sortilège terrifiant, mais pourtant légal en Grande-Bretagne. Ils avaient une grande logique au ministère de la Magie.

 **« Malheureusement,** fit le professeur d'un air presque peiné, **je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de vous le faire pratiquer… »**

 _Encore heureux !_ songèrent tous les élèves à l'unisson. La métamorphose d'un humain en os n'était clairement pas un sortilège qu'on pratiquait dans une salle de classe.

Pendant une heure et demie, ils étudièrent l'histoire du sortilège, ses utilisations spectaculaires, et bien d'autres choses que Dazai ne retint qu'à moitié, trop préoccupé par tous les mystères qui s'accumulaient. Il avait déjà assez de travail avec Chuuya, et maintenant s'ajoutaient le malaise de Nakajima ainsi que l'étrange message d'Akutagawa. Certes, il pouvait très bien laisser de côté Chuuya et Nakajima pour se concentrer sur le seul mystère qui lui était « directement adressé », mais ce n'était pas drôle de faire ça.

Après tout, ces mystères étaient les seules choses qui mettaient un peu de piment dans sa vie !

.:.

A la fin de la journée, Chuuya était épuisé. Les hasards des emplois du temps faisaient que le jeudi, il avait exactement les mêmes cours que Dazai. Métamorphose, potions, et deux heures de sortilège. En même temps, leurs notes aux ASPICs étaient proches, et ils avaient tous les deux le même objectif : devenir Auror. Autrefois en tout cas.

Il avait repéré du coin de l'œil le changement de comportement de Dazai quand il avait évoqué le fait qu'il ne voulait plus devenir un Auror. Il était cependant heureux que Fitzgerald soit arrivé avant qu'il ait pu l'interroger, pour une fois que ce prof faisait quelque chose d'utile. Les autres heures, il avait évité le brun, comme il le faisait depuis la rentrée.

Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était idiot d'éviter Osamu, de lui en vouloir pour une bêtise balancée sans savoir. Mais… Il n'y arrivait pas. Quand il le revoyait, il repensait à cette foutue question, et il n'avait qu'une envie : l'envoyer bouler. Surtout que le brun ne cessait de vouloir se mêler de sa vie avec ses questions du genre « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose.

Lorsque ses cours se terminèrent enfin, il fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin se concentrer sur quelque chose d'intéressant : le Quidditch. Les sélections pour l'équipe de Serpentard étaient le soir même, et il avait hâte de voir quelle équipe il pourrait composer cette année. C'était sa dernière année en tant que capitaine, et il était vraiment déterminé à écraser Dazai et son équipe.

Pas par intérêt personnel bien sûr. Juste… Bon, d'accord, un peu par intérêt personnel. Mais aussi pour sa maison.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain, il eut la surprise d'apercevoir Gin et Ryunosuke Akutagawa, installés dans les gradins. Il se dirigea vers eux, curieux de connaître la raison de leur présence.

 **« Idée de Fukuzawa,** lâcha le frère en le voyant arriver. **Il pense que si je participe à des activités comme le Quidditch je pourrais me réintégrer plus facilement. »**

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, mais son visage voulait tout dire : il trouvait l'idée du directeur ridicule. En observant ses joueurs, Chuuya fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était d'accord avec Ryunosuke. Les Serpentards se tenaient loin du jeune homme, et murmuraient entre eux des débuts de rumeurs. Visiblement, même les valeurs de leur maison ne les convainquaient pas de donner une nouvelle chance à l'ex-prisonnier.

 **« Je suis sûr que cela finira par s'arranger… »** déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger, dans un mince espoir de réconforter son camarade. Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air ennuyé, visiblement peu convaincu. Le rouquin reprit : **« Je dois te compter dans les candidats ?**

– **Non,** grimaça Ryunosuke. **Je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai de ma vie et je ne vais pas déroger à cette règle pour les beaux yeux de Fukuzawa. »**

Chuuya étouffa un rire et s'assura qu'aucun préfet n'était aux alentours. Ce genre de réflexion pourrait coûter cher à Serpentard si un préfet l'entendait. Même s'il doutait que son cadet en ait quelque chose à faire… Celui-ci avait toujours eu une sainte horreur des balais, pour une raison qui avait toujours échappé à tous. Chuuya se souvenait d'avoir entendu des rumeurs comme quoi, lors des cours de vol obligatoires de première année, il avait refusé d'y participer et ne s'était jamais présenté au cours. Si, au début, il avait été surpris par une telle insolence, il avait vite compris que c'était dans la nature du jeune homme de ne pas se laisser dicter ce qu'il devait faire.

(Il souvenait aussi que plus de la moitié de leur maison avait failli pleurer en comprenant qu'ils avaient désormais non pas un mais deux élèves perturbateurs qui faisait perdre beaucoup trop de points à leur maison.)

 **« Bon, rassemblement ! »** cria-t-il aux joueurs réunis sur le terrain.

Il exposa rapidement la manière dont se dérouleraient les sélections avant de retourner vers les gradins pour observer du sol les joueurs. Il repéra alors deux hommes vêtus d'une veste noire et d'un chapeau, qui les regardaient de loin. Gin suivit son regard et déclara :

 **« Ce sont des Aurors. »** Son frère émit un grognement qui permit à Chuuya de comprendre sans aucun doute qu'ils étaient les Aurors chargés de la protection des élèves, et de la surveillance de Ryunosuke par la même occasion.

 **« De vrais incompétents… »** souffla-t-il.

Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui mais il les ignora, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Se souvenant qu'il devait observer les élèves qui volaient, il les chassa rapidement et tenta de se reconcentrer, mais ses yeux finissaient toujours par se poser sur les deux Aurors. Il ne voyait pas bien leurs visages de loin, mais leur posture lui rappelait ceux qui avaient été imposés à son père cet été.

Cette posture affalée, qui traduisait leur ennui, ainsi que leur manque de professionnalisme. Chuuya aurait bien voulu aller leur dire ses quatre vérités, mais il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. D'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que, quelque part dans les gradins se trouvait un certain Serdaigle qui ne manquait rien des évènements.

Comme pour lui donner raison, il entendit distinctement un bruit de vêtements froissés trois rangs derrière lui. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et l'agita sans prononcer un mot ni même se retourner. Une ombre se dressa alors au dessus d'eux, et tous les joueurs purent admirer Osamu Dazai réaliser des acrobaties aériennes, comme si c'était normal.

 **« Tiens donc, bonjour !** s'écria-t-il en souriant. **Comment allez-vous chers Serpentards ?**

– **Dégage du terrain Dazai !** lui cria Chuuya. **Tes sélections sont demain au cas où tu aurais oublié.**

– **J'adorerais, mais je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si je flotte dans les airs !**

– **Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es incapable d'annuler mon sortilège. »**

Dazai écarquilla les yeux d'un air faussement surpris et adressa au rouquin son insupportable sourire qui donnait des envies de meurtre à Chuuya chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Le brun sortit alors sa baguette qu'il agita également, et redescendit lentement sur le terrain à l'aide d'un informulé.

 **« Super,** déclara le rouquin d'un ton sarcastique une fois que le brun eut posé ses pieds sur le sol, **tu peux dégager maintenant.**

– **Mais enfin Chuuya, je ne peux même pas prendre le temps de saluer tout le monde ?**

– **Je sais que si tu es ici, ce n'est que pour observer les joueurs de cette année afin de planifier tes foutues stratégies. Alors barre-toi avant que je n'appelle le professeur Mori ! »**

Il était particulièrement violent dans ses propos, d'abord parce qu'il était énervé par l'attitude peu fair-play de Dazai, mais aussi parce que la colère qui bouillait en lui depuis la fin de l'été ne demandait qu'à être extériorisée. Il se contenait pourtant, peu désireux de se donner en spectacle devant tous ces élèves, qui étaient presque tous plus jeunes que lui. Il devait rester digne de l'image qu'il avait aux yeux de tous et, de toute façon, mêler ses problèmes personnels au Quiddtich n'était pas une bonne idée.

Alors il envoya son regard le plus noir à Dazai et attendit que ce dernier comprenne le message. Ce fut rapide – presque trop rapide d'ailleurs, Osamu Dazai ne renonçait pas rapidement d'habitude. Le brun se contenta de balayer le terrain du regard avant de croiser le regard de Ryunosuke. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, qui n'échappa pas à Chuuya. Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là ? Il ne se souvenait pas les avoir vu discuter depuis le retour d'Azkaban du noir.

Après cet échange, le Serdaigle quitta enfin le terrain, sans rien ajouter. Chuuya expira longuement, avant d'observer ses joueurs qui semblaient déstabilisés.

 **« On reprend. »** déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Il eut l'impression qu'elle sonnait étrangement, peut-être parce que c'était le cas. Sa colère l'avait quitté provisoirement, le laissant encore plus épuisé que tout à l'heure. Il se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait encore, à sans cesse se restreindre et s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

.:.

Le matin suivant, le jour des sélections des Serdaigles, Chuuya était toujours aussi épuisé. Il avait encore très mal dormi, comme toutes les nuits depuis ce qu'il appelait « l'évènement » dans sa tête. Il refusait de formuler clairement la vraie nature de cet évènement, c'était encore trop difficile.

Il se rendit à la Grande Salle tel un robot, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de Montgommery et ses amies. Celle-ci semblait très excitée et il se demanda ce qu'elle mijotait encore. Il avait eu vent des brimades qu'elle faisait subir aux nés-moldus, et c'était la raison même pour laquelle il ne l'appréciait pas. C'étaient les sorciers comme elle qui était responsables de l'odieuse réputation de la maison Serpentard.

Ce fut lorsqu'il s'installa à la table vert et argent qu'il remarqua que quelque chose clochait du côté des professeurs. Ils avaient tous la mine sombre et Fukuzawa et Mori semblaient en pleine discussion. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, il n'était pas rare que le directeur de Poudlard et son sous-directeur discutent, mais leur air sévère laissait présager une mauvaise nouvelle.

 **« Les professeurs ont l'air préoccupé,** déclara Higuchi, assise à côté de lui.

– **Ouais. J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave. »**

La situation actuelle du monde des sorciers était telle qu'il était désormais rare que le soleil se lève sans qu'il n'y ait eu d'incident plus ou moins grave. Le dernier en date était cette « guerre » entre deux groupes terroristes qui avait entraîné de nombreuses morts inutiles. Chuuya se souvenait encore du bilan qui s'alourdissait chaque jour, tandis que la tension entre les deux camps montait de plus en plus.

Ce fut donc avec appréhension qu'il vit arriver les hiboux et les chouettes messagers. Le hibou gris qui lui apportait chaque jour la Gazette du Sorcier se posa devant lui et il détacha avec précaution le journal de sa patte. Tout autour de lui, des exclamations étouffées retentissaient. Higuchi se pencha vers lui tandis qu'il dépliait le journal, laissant apparaître le grand titre en majuscules et en gras qui s'étalait sur la première page :

 _ **LE TUEUR EN SÉRIE Q FAIT UNE NOUVELLE VICTIME.**_


	6. 04 : Silence dans la salle

... Bonjour ? :') (j'avoue, je ne savais pas quoi faire comme salutation)

Bref, comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, je poste à l'heure ! Ouais, c'est possible parfois . Mais pour être honnête avec vous, c'était pas gagné d'avance x) Vous avez pu le deviner si vous lisez mes intros, j'écris mes chapitres en avance comme ça je peut maintenir un certain rythme de parution, sauf que mon avance commence à pas mal baisser . Pour l'instant j'ai encore un chapitre complet d'avance donc je vais essayer de garder ce rythme. Donc vous saurez que si je ne poste pas dans trois semaines c'est que je n'ai pas fini le chapitre six x)

Sinon, le hasard du calendrier fait bien les choses puisque ce chapitre sort la semaine de la sortie d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers en version remasterisée au cinéma x) ce n'était même pas volontaire :') Vous comptez aller le (re)voir ? Perso je ne suis pas sûre, vu que j'ai déjà profité du marathon HP organisé par mon cinéma ce weekend pour aller voir mon petit préféré, Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban :') (j'ai pensé très fort à Akutagawa d'ailleurs) Ma mère était là "8 films en un weekend faut être motivé" mais en vrai je crois que si j'avais été en vacances je l'aurais fait xD

Bref, j'arrête le racontage de life et je passe au chapitre ! Ah non, une petite chose d'abord ! Je m'adresse surtout aux auteurs, est-ce que vous aussi vous avez reçu des reviews étranges il y a une ou deux semaines ? J'en ai personnellement reçu trois, donc une que je n'ai pas encore supprimée qui figure sur cette histoire, et je me demandais si j'étais la seule...

Maintenant c'est bon je vous laisse lire ! Un chapitre où... *consulte ses notes* Il se passe quoi déjà dedans ? Ah oui, un petit dialogue Chuuya/Oda, parce que je voulais que ces deux-là se parlent, l'arrivée d'un personnage que je n'avais pas encore mentionné et qui va faire une entrée remarquée, et un petit Atsushi qui va se retrouver dans les ennuis ;) Quoi ? Arrêter de torturer Atsushi ? Oui oui, c'est prévu... Dans quel chapitre ? L'épilogue pourquoi ? :D

Merci à **Hasami** pour la bêta-lecture, ainsi qu'à **Aethyan** et **Celimage** pour leurs reviews ! Sans oublier **VampChippzRisesAgain** pour son follow :) Dédicace spéciale à **Heaven-Sama** , bien qu'elle ne la mérite pas (:p) qui a trouvé le rôle d'une certaine fillette blonde :')

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bungô Stray Dogs sont encore et toujours à Asagiri Kafuka, et l'univers d'HP est toujours à JK Rowling !

* * *

 **Chapitre Quatre – Silence dans la salle**

* * *

 **« Hum… Chuuya ? »**

Le jeune homme releva la tête du devoir de potions dans lequel il était plongé. Le professeur Motojiro leur avait demandé de rédiger trois rouleaux de parchemin sur la potion de régénération sanguine qu'ils étudiaient depuis le début de l'année. Le travail n'était pas spécialement compliqué, juste long, mais Chuuya avait rencontré des difficultés lors de la réalisation de la potion, et il travaillait dur pour essayer de les combler.

Celui qui l'avait interpellé n'était autre que le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, Sakunosuke Oda. Le Serpentard appréciait beaucoup son homologue jaune et noir qui était toujours posé et de bon conseil. Ils se parlaient cependant rarement en dehors de leurs cours communs et des compétitions de Quidditch le fait que le Poufsouffle soit venu lui parler le surprenait donc énormément.

 **« Je peux t'aider ?** demanda-t-il tandis que le jeune homme s'installait en face de lui.

– **Je voulais juste savoir… comment tu te sentais. »**

Chuuya le dévisagea longuement, évaluant du regard son interlocuteur et la fiabilité des informations qu'il possédait. Il se souvint cependant que la mère du capitaine était une langue-de-plomb, travaillant donc au Ministère de la Magie.

 **« Tu sais, pas vrai ? »** déclara-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Oda sembla surpris par sa franchise mais son regard devint rapidement grave.

 **« Oui. »** La réponse était brève, mais tout était dit. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais le rouquin lui coupa vite la parole.

 **« Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé. Si tu le fais, je vais être obligé de te frapper, et cela m'ennuierait énormément. Et puis, si je le fais, les autres élèves présents vont encore jaser sur mon compte, et franchement je n'ai pas besoin de ça !**

– **Tu pourras toujours te justifier en disant que c'était une querelle de capitaine. »** répliqua Sakunosuke avec un léger sourire.

Le Serpentard sourit également, mais comme toujours, ses sombres pensées revinrent le hanter. Son homologue sembla le remarquer et enchaîna :

 **« Je ne l'ai pas dit à Dazai. Je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais le faire toi-même.**

– **On ne peut pas dire qu'il me facilite la tâche… »** Oda grimaça.

 **« Je sais qu'il est insupportable quand il s'y met. Et qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fouiner partout quand un secret se met sur sa route. Il faut croire qu'il ne retient jamais la leçon… »** Il ajouta cette dernière phrase à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même.

 **« Je devrais lui dire, tu penses ?**

– **Et bien, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il finira par l'apprendre. Il y a déjà de nombreuses rumeurs qui courent au château, et il a toujours été très doué pour mettre à jour les secrets les mieux gardés. Mais je suis sûr qu'il préfèrerait que tu te confies directement à lui.**

– **J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a décidé de m'énerver et de me coller tout le temps…**

– **C'est sa manière de montrer son inquiétude. Il n'est juste pas doué pour le faire… »**

Chuuya soupira et s'affala contre sa chaise.

 **« On voit que tu le connais bien… Pour moi, toutes ses réactions sont des énigmes…**

– **Tu exagères ! Tu le connais probablement mieux que tu le penses. La preuve, tu as réussi à le repérer hier, pendant tes sélections de Quidditch.**

– **Ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué, tout le monde sait qu'il espionne les sélections des autres…**

– **Personnellement, je ne l'avais pas vu… »**

Oda afficha une mine boudeuse qui fit rire le rouquin.

 **« Il espionne même son meilleur ami ?**

– **Tout ça n'a aucune importance quand il est question de Quidditch ! »**

Le Poufsouffle s'affala à son tour un peu plus sur sa chaise.

 **« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux toujours venir me demander conseil si tu en ressens le besoin. Je n'en parlerai jamais à Dazai, promis !**

– **Merci, Oda. »**

Chuuya était sincèrement reconnaissant au capitaine. Savoir qu'il pouvait se confier à quelqu'un de confiance et de bon conseil était un vrai bonheur pour lui, en ces temps troublés.

Son regard s'attarda sur un groupe de premières années qui murmuraient en lisant quelque chose. Il reconnut la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. Oda, qui avait suivi son regard, soupira longuement.

 **« Ce Q… C'est horrible ce qu'il fait…**

– **Ils n'ont même pas réussi à identifier le corps…,** lâcha à voix basse le vert et argent, qui avait lu l'article. **Trop mutilé.**

– **Je pense à tous ceux dont un proche a disparu, et qui ignorent si c'est son corps ou non. Ce doit être horrible.**

– **Franchement,** s'emporta légèrement le rouquin. **Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour l'arrêter ?**

– **Le ministre fait tout ce qu'il peut Chuuya..**

– **En voyant le nombre de victimes de ce monstre s'alourdir, j'ai du mal à y croire… C'est la dixième bon sang !**

– **Tant qu'on ne saura pas si c'est un sorcier ou non, ce sera d'autant plus dur…**

– **Mais bien sûr que oui ! »**

Les cadavres avaient les membres tordus, les paupières arrachées, et il leur manquait même des organes ! Cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un mage noir… Dont les connaissances en magie noire étaient plus qu'effrayantes.

 **« C'est forcément un sorcier… Aucun moldu ne serait capable de ce genre de choses ! Un sorcier qui profite de la pagaille engendrée par la guerre pour assouvir ses pulsions sanguinaires ! »**

Oda garda le silence. Chuuya pouvait lire le doute et la compassion dans ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer, et vit alors se dessiner devant lui le visage qui le hantait depuis l'été, depuis les évènements du 17 août.

 _Takako…_

.:.

L'avantage primordial d'être un Serpentard doublé d'un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban était que l'on vous fichait une paix royale. Pour Ryunosuke qui aimait le calme et la tranquillité, être fuit par les autres n'était nullement un calvaire et il appréciait particulièrement voir les couloirs bruyants devenir brutalement silencieux lorsqu'il arrivait.

C'est donc après avoir arpenté le long couloir et les escaliers menant au premier étage dans le plus grand calme que le cinquième année arriva devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. D'autres élèves étaient déjà arrivés et restaient dans leur coin, murmurant des choses inaudibles pour le jeune homme. Probablement des rumeurs ou des commérages à son sujet.

Habituellement, dans ce genre de situation, il restait avec sa sœur, tirant avantage de son redoublement. Cependant, elle souffrait d'un sévère mal de crâne depuis le déjeuner et était partie à l'infirmerie, laissant son frère seul pour affronter les autres. En désespoir de cause, il se focalisa sur les tableaux en tentant d'ignorer les chuchotements de ses « camarades ».

Son regard gris s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux, qui représentait un homme aux traits tirés et à l'air grave. Il avait vu ce tableau de nombreuses fois, mais il le fascinait toujours autant. L'homme bougeait à peine, si bien qu'au premier abord, on pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une peinture moldue. Pourtant, le sujet bougeait bel et bien, mais il fallait surtout observer son regard pour s'en rendre compte.

Ses yeux d'un rouge semblable au sang se fixaient sur tous les élèves qui passaient près de lui, les jaugeant du regard, évaluant leur valeur d'un simple coup d'œil. Et, puisqu'il trônait au-dessus de la salle de DCFM, il devait en avoir vu des élèves.

Les premières années étaient souvent étonnés de la ressemblance frappante entre l'homme du portrait et de le professeur de défense. En effet, ils avaient le même air sévère, et le même regard pénétrant qui semblait lire votre âme.

Et ce n'était pas une pure coïncidence : le sujet du tableau n'était d'autre que Shizuka Mori, l'ancêtre d'Ôgai Mori. Ryunosuke avait entendu maintes rumeurs au sujet de la présence de ce tableau à Poudlard, mais la seule qui lui paraissait fondée était celle que donnait le professeur Mori lorsqu'on osait lui poser directement la question :

 _« S'il est ici, c'est pour déterminer lesquels d'entre vous ont des aptitudes pour la magie noire et pour les empêcher de devenir de mauvais sorciers. »_

Étrangement, malgré le fait que c'était l'explication donné par le descendant direct et donc, vraisemblablement, le plus au courant, peu de personnes y croyaient vraiment. Ils avaient tant diabolisé le professeur Mori qu'imaginer qu'un de ses ancêtres était présent pour un acte honorable leur était impossible.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Shizuka Mori le regarda droit dans les yeux et esquissa un léger sourire. Ryunosuke ne doutait pas du fait qu'il percevait chez lui des prédispositions pour la magie noire et pour cause : il en pratiquait avant son incarcération ! Pas de sorts mortels non, juste quelques sorts bien utiles pour se sortir de certaines situations. Cela avait même constitué un motif pour son emprisonnement.

A croire que juste parce qu'il s'intéressait à la magie noire, cela faisait de lui un tueur. Les préjugés et la tension de la guerre qui couvait avaient émoussé la capacité de jugement de tous ces sorciers qui se croyaient importants. Ils avaient besoin de condamner quelqu'un pour calmer la foule, alors ils l'avaient fait.

 _Et la question est donc : ont-ils condamné la bonne personne ?_

Tiens, la petite voix était de retour. Elle ne lui manquait pas pourtant. Il soupira et leva la tête vers les étages supérieurs. Il pouvait voir les escaliers bouger sans se soucier des élèves. Les premières années, encore peu habitués au déplacement des escaliers, poussaient parfois de petits cris surpris lorsque l'un d'eux tremblait brutalement et amorçait un mouvement.

L'un des escaliers s'immobilisa en face du couloir et un groupe de Gryffondor en émergea. Akutagawa reconnut rapidement le jeune homme en tête : Michizo Tachihara, une des pires têtes brûlées de l'école. Et aussi l'un des élèves les plus agressifs. Clairement, tous ceux qui critiquaient Chuuya pour son impulsivité n'avaient jamais parlé plus de trois minutes à Tachihara. Parce qu'il était pire que le Serpentard.

Michizo et Ryunosuke s'entendaient bien avant l'emprisonnement du Serpentard. Leurs caractères étaient opposés, mais ils partageaient les mêmes idées sur la société magique. Le noir se doutait cependant que cette amitié devait avoir été enterrée à la seconde où il avait été incarcéré à Azkaban. D'autant plus que le cinquième année était ami avec les Tanizaki.

Le rouquin s'arrêta juste devant lui et le toisa un instant du regard avant, à la surprise générale, de lui tendre la main. Le Serpentard la serra avec un air étonné qui fit rire l'autre.

 **« C'est si surprenant que ça de croiser quelqu'un qui ne t'en veut pas ? »** déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Des protestations se firent entendre parmi les griffons massés derrière lui.

 **« Tachihara, pourquoi tu es si amical avec lui ?**

– **C'est vrai, c'est un meurtrier après tout !**

– **C'est toujours comme ça ?** demanda Michizo à son ami en les ignorant.

– **Toujours. Mais on s'habitue. »**

Le Gryffondor sourit à nouveau. Une voix se fit alors entendre, provenant de derrière eux.

 **« Je suis heureux de voir que votre réintégration se passe bien, monsieur Akutagawa ! »**

Le susnommé observa le professeur Mori qui se dirigeait vers sa salle en haussant un sourcil. _« Je suis heureux de voir que votre réintégration se passe bien ? »_. Sérieusement ? Il avait presque envie d'éclater de rire. Soit le professeur de DCFM était aveugle, soit il n'en pensait pas un mot.

A voir le regard rose ironique du professeur, c'était la deuxième option. L'ancien prisonnier aurait bien voulu lui demander à quoi il jouait, mais il se doutait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse tout à fait honnête de la part de l'homme. Il ne détestait pas l'enseignant, mais savait qu'il était extrêmement incompréhensible, probablement pire que Dazai, et que personne ne savait quand il disait la vérité.

Et puis, son sourire quand il le voyait ne le rassurait pas, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Il rentra dans la salle de cours et s'installa au fond de la classe. Tachihara vint le rejoindre sous les regards désapprobateurs de tous les autres élèves. Ryunosuke ne le montrait pas, mais il était presque heureux d'avoir un allié. Il s'était habitué à la solitude, mais avoir quelqu'un qui le soutenait lui faisait quand même un peu de bien.

Le professeur Ôgai Mori ferma la porte une fois que tous les élèves furent entrés et s'installa à son bureau. Il les gratifia d'un grand sourire qui fit frissonner toute la classe avant de déclarer :

 **« Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que c'est vendredi après-midi, que vous êtes sûrement très fatigués, mais le cours d'aujourd'hui va être un peu particulier, et assez important. »** Il attrapa une craie et inscrivit les mots suivants au tableau : _Sortilège de défense élémentaire : Flipendo._

Le sortilège du Repoustout… Ryunosuke savait qu'il était particulièrement efficace contre les gnomes dans les jardins. Sa mère avait l'habitude de beaucoup l'utiliser.

 **« Le ministère a insisté pour que des cours de duel soient instaurés à Poudlard, afin de vous apprendre à vous défendre sans devoir recourir à des sortilèges interdits.**

– **Mais professeur,** objecta un élève, **l'utilisation de magie sur un moldu est interdite non ?**

– **C'est exact. Mais ce n'est pas contre les moldus que vous allez apprendre à vous défendre. »**

 _Contre Q,_ comprit Akutagawa en même temps que ses camarades. Il avait évidemment entendu parler du cadavre découvert la veille, le dixième en un an et demi. Et le tueur courait toujours… Il se faisait toujours discret après ses meurtres, probablement pour ne pas se faire repérer, et cela marchait bien visiblement.

Le professeur continua de parler, mais l'esprit de Ryunosuke était ailleurs. Les dix mois qu'il avait passés à Azkaban avaient émoussé sa capacité de concentration en cours, qui n'était déjà pas optimale auparavant. Il sortit cependant de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement, sur le professeur de sortilèges Hirotsu.

Comme le professeur Mori, le professeur Ryûrô Hirotsu dégageait une certaine aura qui dissuadait les élèves de le provoquer. A l'époque où il était à Poudlard, il était le meilleur élève de sortilèges et personne ne pouvait remettre en doute son excellent maniement de la baguette. C'était un ancien Auror, qui avait quitté son travail à la suite d'une blessure à l'œil gauche : celui-ci avait été frappé par un sortilège de magie noire et il ne voyait plus correctement avec cet œil. Il portait d'ailleurs un élégant monocle qui accentuait son air sévère.

Le professeur semblait extrêmement agacé, ce qui intrigua tous les élèves et leur professeur.

 **« Professeur Hirotsu,** déclara ce dernier, **quelque chose ne va pas ?**

– **J'ai… une présence indésirable qui perturbe mon cours. Vous pouvez venir vous en occuper ? »**

Une « présence indésirable » qui nécessitait l'intervention du professeur Mori… Il n'en fallut pas plus aux personnes présentes dans la salle pour comprendre les causes de l'énervement du professeur de sortilèges.

 **« J'arrive,** soupira le bleuté en souriant. **Surveillez mes élèves s'il vous plaît. »**

Il se leva et quitta la salle tandis que le gris venait prendre sa place. Celui-ci s'assit devant le bureau en soupirant. Quant aux élèves, ils murmuraient entre eux sur la « cause » de tout ceci.

 **« Je me disais bien qu'elle ne s'était pas encore manifestée…,** souffla Tachihara à son voisin.

– **J'en déduis qu'elle ne s'est pas calmée comme je le pensais ?**

– **Pas du tout. Je crois même qu'elle est de pire en pire. L'année dernière, elle a caché les balles de Quidditch un peu partout dans le château. Le jour de la fameuse finale Serpentard/Serdaigle. On a mis un temps fou à retrouver le vif d'or…**

– **Elle ne change pas à ce que je vois… »**

La porte de la salle se rouvrit sur un professeur Mori toujours aussi souriant.

 **« Et voilà professeur,** déclara-t-il, **le problème est réglé.**

– **Parfait. Merci.** répondit sommairement le gris en se levant et en quittant la salle.

– **Tu n'es pas drôle Rintarô,** s'exclama une voix boudeuse derrière le professeur de DCFM. **Je m'amusais bien moi ! »**

La voix boudeuse appartenait à un petit fantôme qui flottait tranquillement derrière le directeur de maison des Serpentards. Il s'agissait d'une fillette de première année, aux cheveux longs et au regard moqueur, qui se nommait Elise. C'était l'unique fantôme de Poudlard à régulièrement venir voir les élèves – principalement pour leur jouer des mauvais tours.

Personne ne savait vraiment comment elle était morte, ni même quand cela avait eu lieu. La seule chose certaine à son sujet était qu'elle adorait enquiquiner son monde. Et que la seule personne qu'elle écoutait était le professeur Mori, qu'elle appelait Rintarô pour une raison obscure. On ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il était le seul à avoir de l'autorité sur elle, mais les faits étaient là.

Le professeur alla se rasseoir à son bureau, tandis que la jeune fille balayait la salle du regard. Ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur Ryunosuke et un large sourire fendit son visage.

 **« Alors il est vraiment de retour ?** s'exclama-t-elle. **Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire planter dans votre sommeil ? »**

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur la salle. Le Serpentard fit son maximum pour ne pas se départir de son air blasé lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

 **« Ma petite Elise…,** commença Mori d'un ton posé.

– **Quoi ?** se défendit-elle. **J'ai raison non ? On parle de celui qui a assassiné le premier ministre moldu non ? »**

Si le silence qui suivait sa précédente déclaration était glacial, celui-là aurait fait geler le soleil en moins d'une minute. Ryunosuke se fit la réflexion mentale qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'on n'avait pas prononcé son « titre » complet. Les gens se contentaient généralement d' « assassin ». « Assassin du premier ministre moldu » c'était un peu trop long.

En attendant, tout le monde le dévisageait depuis de longues minutes et cela en devenait légèrement dérangeant. Qu'attendaient-ils au juste ? Qu'il dise quelque chose ? Pour quoi faire ? Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire lorsqu'on l'avait condamné. A savoir, _rien_.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles on l'avait jugé coupable. Après tout, quelqu'un qui se fait accuser à tort de meurtre fait tout pour démentir l'accusation. Alors, lorsque l'on ne dit rien du tout, c'est qu'on est coupable, même si on n'avoue pas les crimes. Aucun de ces prétendus juges du Magenmagot n'avait cherché plus loin.

 _Mais n'auraient-ils pas dû le faire, justement ?_

Il chassa la petite voix et jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Mori. Celui-ci le fixait également, un sourcil haussé. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées… Akutagawa se souvint brutalement que parmi les rumeurs sur le professeur, une des plus répandues disait qu'il était legilimens. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, l'homme eut un léger sourire et prit la parole :

 **« Ma petite Elise, pourrais-tu éviter ce genre d'interventions et me laisser faire mon cours ? » L** e fantôme se tourna vers lui, joues gonflées et mine boudeuse. L'homme ajouta : **« Si tu veux, nous jouerons après d'accord ? »**

Imaginer l'imperturbable professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal jouer avec un fantôme était quelque chose de très difficile pour les élèves, mais la concernée sembla accepter ce compromis et s'envola pour aller s'asseoir en haut de l'une des étagères de la salle.

Mori se racla la gorge afin que tous se retournent à nouveau vers lui.

 **« Bien, après avoir perdu presque quinze minutes de cours, nous allons peut-être pouvoir reprendre. Je vous disais donc que le mouvement de baguette était primordial pour que le sort frappe ce que vous désirez, et pas autre chose. »**

Il agita sa baguette pour montrer l'exemple, et Ryunosuke leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en remarquant que beaucoup lui jetaient encore des regards en coin. L'année allait être désespérément longue.

.:.

Le soir, Atsushi était lessivé. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines que les cours avaient repris, mais il comptait déjà les jours jusqu'aux vacances. La charge de travail qu'ils recevaient était nettement supérieure aux autres années, et les deux éprouvantes heures qu'il venait d'avoir avec le professeur Motojiro n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Ils avaient dû préparer une potion de force, en se servant eux-mêmes dans la réserve, sans connaître les ingrédients qu'ils devaient prendre. Encore une idée farfelue de leur professeur.

Résultat : aucun élève n'avait pu réaliser convenablement sa potion. Aux yeux d'Atsushi, il s'agissait d'un immense gaspillage d'ingrédients, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de particulièrement émouvoir le professeur Motojiro. Le Poufsouffle se demandait encore comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir été viré. Le directeur devait s'arracher les cheveux avec un tel énergumène comme professeur.

Sa seule envie à la fin de la journée était de rentrer dans sa salle commune et de s'allonger dans l'un des confortables fauteuils qu'elle possédait. Mais avant cela, il devait y retourner et la simple perspective de monter les escaliers reliant les cachots au hall principal le désespérait. Il se demandait comment les Serpentards faisaient pour faire ça tout le temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il descendait aux cuisines de Poudlard, il fut interpellé par un de ses camarades qui sortait de la salle commune.

 **« Nakajima ! Tu tombes bien ! On a un… problème avec Yamagawa.**

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** demanda immédiatement l'argenté, inquiet. Son amie, chamboulée par l'annonce de la découverte d'une nouvelle victime de Q, n'avait pas assisté aux cours de la journée.

 **« Je crois qu'elle fait une crise de panique ou quelque chose comme ça… Elle était dans sa chambre, quand elle a crié d'un coup… On a été voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle ne dit rien, elle fixe juste un point invisible, et elle a du mal à respirer…**

– **Vous avez été chercher l'infirmière ?**

– **J'y allais… Mais puisque tu es là, tu peux peut-être lui parler…**

– **J'y vais. »**

Il se dirigea vers le tas de tonneaux qui dissimulait l'entrée de leur salle et tapa le rythme d' « Helga Poufsouffle » sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Il s'agissait de leur système de sécurité, qui les protégeait à merveille. Certains disaient que c'était moins sûr qu'un mot de passe, mais Atsushi n'était pas d'accord : un mot de passe, ça fuitait facilement. Alors qu'eux, ils avaient deux éléments : le rythme auquel il fallait taper et le bon tonneau. Une double sécurité.

Il entra à grandes enjambées dans la salle commune, remplie d'élèves en ce vendredi soir. Il passa l'ouverture qui menait aux dortoirs des filles et se rendit dans celui de Yama. Il la trouva entourée de deux de ses amies, toujours recroquevillée par terre et fixant un point invisible, comme ce que son camarade lui avait dit. Sa respiration était saccadée et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Atsushi s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit la main en murmurant son prénom. Elle sembla entendre sa voix et se tourna vers lui.

 **« Atsushi… Atsushi…**

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Yama ?** souffla-t-il.

– **Junsa… »** La simple mention de ce nom glaça le sang d'Atsushi. Une mauvaise nouvelle à son sujet était-elle arrivée ? **« Il est mort, j'en suis sûre…,** poursuivit son amie.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** fit-il, abasourdi par ce que lui disait son amie.

– **Oh Atsushi tu ne comprends pas ? Le cadavre mutilé de Q… Je suis sûre que c'est lui ! »**

Atsushi eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Non, non. C'était impossible.

 **« Yamagawa,** déclara gentiment l'une des camarades, **tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir à nouveau madame Yosano ?**

– **Je vais bien !** répliqua-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en se mettant à faire les cent pas. **J'ai raison et vous le savez ! Junsa est mort ! Il a été assassiné par Q ! Il n'est plus de ce monde, c'est pour ça qu'il ne répond pas à nos lettres, qu'il n'est pas venu cette année ! Il est mort ! MORT ! »**

Elle avait crié ce dernier mot qui résonna un instant, avant que le son d'une gifle ne se fasse entendre dans les dortoirs. Atsushi releva la tête et vit sa meilleure amie, qui se tenait la joue, face à Oda qui la tenait par les deux épaules. Le regard du capitaine, d'habitude si chaleureux, avait laissé place à une colère teintée de tristesse.

 **« Reprends-toi Yamagawa ! »** cria-t-il. Son interlocutrice le fixa d'un regard éteint. **« Rien ne prouve que c'est Sugimoto. Il y a encore de l'espoir. S'il ne vient plus, c'est peut-être juste parce qu'il a dû fuir le pays avec sa famille. Rien n'est perdu ! »**

Ses mots semblèrent atteindre la jeune femme qui vacilla avant de s'écrouler Sakunosuke la rattrapa _in extremis_. La porte des dortoirs s'ouvrit de nouveau sur trois adultes : madame Yosano, le professeur Mitchell et le professeur Fukuzawa. Atsushi n'en revenait pas : leur directeur s'était lui-même déplacé.

Il balaya le dortoir du regard avant de s'arrêter sur Yama, toujours soutenue par Oda. L'infirmière se précipita vers eux, tandis que le professeur Mitchell se dirigeait vers Atsushi et les deux autres élèves.

 **« Par Helga, que se passe-t-il ici ? On entend vos cris à l'autre bout du château ! »**

Ses yeux lavande lançaient des éclairs. Nouvelle directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, elle avait insisté sur la transparence des élèves qui était de rigueur en ces temps troublés. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier que ses élèves se fassent remarquer ainsi.

 **« Professeur Mitchell,** intervint leur directeur, **laissez-leur le temps de s'expliquer.**

– **Euh… »** Atsushi échangea un regard gêné avec ses camarades. Comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer quand eux-mêmes ne l'avaient pas compris ? Oda vint à leur secours en déclarant :

 **« Yamagawa a fait une espèce de crise de panique.**

– **A cause de monsieur Sugimoto ?** déclara posément Fukuzawa.

– **Oui… »** Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la jeune femme mais Yosano l'arrêta.

 **« Monsieur le directeur, cette élève est très instable. Je dois l'examiner à l'infirmerie. »**

Fukuzawa la dévisagea et acquiesça. Il se tourna vers les quatre Poufsouffle.

 **« Vous quatre, j'aimerais que vous me suiviez dans mon bureau, afin que je puisse comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé. Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Nakajima, ce ne sera pas long, vous pourrez aller effectuer votre ronde avec mademoiselle Akutagawa. »**

Ce qui était impressionnant avec leur directeur, c'était qu'il était toujours au courant de tout. Il connaissait tous ses élèves, savait qui était dans l'équipe de Quidditch, qui faisait ses rondes de préfet avec qui et quand, et connaissait même les emplois du temps ! Atsushi se demandait souvent comment il faisait pour retenir tout ça, sachant que cela changeait chaque année. Leur directeur était vraiment impressionnant.

Ses camarades et lui remontèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage, accompagnés par le professeur Mitchell. Les élèves qu'ils croisaient les regardaient avec de grands yeux étonnés, surtout lorsqu'ils reconnaissaient Oda, qui était réputé pour être un bon élève. Tous se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient fait pour être escortés par le directeur en personne jusque dans son bureau.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le bureau du professeur Fukuzawa, des cris de colère facilement identifiables se firent entendre et Atsushi vit Oda lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Son aîné semblait franchement agacé ce qui le surprit. Le jeune homme était pourtant connu pour sa patience légendaire (il en fallait quand on était ami avec Dazai). Cette fois cependant, il semblait vraiment en avoir assez de ses deux amis.

 **« Messieurs Nakahara et Dazai, je suppose,** déclara Fukuzawa posément. **J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'écoule pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se disputent.**

– **Ce n'est pas une impression,** grinça le professeur Mitchell. **Ils ne font que ça ! C'était déjà le cas les autres années, mais cette année c'est pire !**

– **Il va falloir que j'intervienne,** convint le vieil homme. **Monsieur Oda, pourrez-vous leur dire de venir me voir demain matin ? Précisez-bien à monsieur Nakahara que son entraînement de Quidditch n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas venir.**

– **Très bien monsieur. »** répondit le capitaine d'un ton dans lequel perçait son étonnement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur celui-ci donna le mot de passe ( _« Cachots »_ , les quatre Poufsouffle furent surpris de sa simplicité) et les invita à monter l'escalier en pierre dévoilé par la statue. Atsushi n'était pas souvent venu dans le bureau du directeur, juste une fois l'année dernière lorsque son père avait été attaqué et qu'on l'avait prévenu.

La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, toujours circulaire et remplie d'objets. Le Choixpeau était toujours posé sur l'étagère, au côté des objets des quatre fondateurs : le diadème de Rowena, l'épée de Godric, le médaillon de Salazar et la coupe d'Helga.

Le bureau en bois trônait au centre de la pièce, et deux fauteuils avaient été placés devant. L'un d'eux était occupé par Herman Melville, le chef de la délégation d'Aurors installée à Poudlard. Il se leva en les voyant arriver.

 **« Herman,** le salua Fukuzawa. **Je suis à toi dans quelques minutes, je dois juste m'entretenir avec ces quatre élèves.**

– **Prends ton temps. Je repasserai.**

– **Tu peux rester. Tu pourrais être intéressé. »**

Melville lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien. Le professeur Mitchell agita sa baguette et quatre fauteuils supplémentaires apparurent autour du bureau. Atsushi s'assit à côté d'Oda, tendu. Les mots de Yama tournaient encore dans son esprit, il ne parvenait pas à les chasser. Avait-elle raison ? Junsa était-il vraiment mort ? Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais ne pouvait pas nier que c'était une hypothèse.

 **« Alors,** commença leur directeur. **Que s'est-il passé ?**

– **Yamagawa ne se sentait pas bien ce matin,** expliqua l'une des deux filles, **alors elle a été à l'infirmerie. Elle y a passé toute la matinée et est revenue dans l'après-midi, juste avant qu'on aille en cours de potions.**

– **On s'est dépêchées de rentrer dans la salle commune après le cours, on voulait savoir comment elle allait.** **C'est alors qu'on l'a entendu crier et qu'on l'a trouvée recroquevillée par terre en train de pleurer.**

– **Et quand je suis arrivé,** continua Atsushi, **elle a commencé à me crier que Junsa était mort, que c'était lui la dixième victime de Q. »** Il entendit le hoquet de surprise d'Herman Melville juste avant qu'Oda ne prenne la suite.

 **« Je l'ai entendu crier en rentrant à la salle commune alors je suis intervenu. Elle avait presque l'air hystérique, ça m'a inquiété. Je ne la reconnaissais pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas de perdre ses moyens ainsi.**

– **Je vois…,** fit le blanc lorsque le silence fut revenu. **Tout est donc lié à Q… »** Il se tourna vers les deux camarades de dortoir de Yama. **« Merci mesdemoiselles. Le professeur Mitchell va vous raccompagner à votre dortoir. »**

Cette dernière fit mine de protester mais s'interrompit lorsque le directeur lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, suivie des deux filles. Fukuzawa se tourna alors vers l'homme assis à sa droite.

 **« Herman, tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? Je t'ai entendu lorsque monsieur Nakajima a évoqué Q.**

– **Hm, Yukichi… »** Le prénom du directeur sonna étrangement aux oreilles des deux élèves, ils avaient si peu l'habitude de l'entendre. **« Je ne pense pas que…**

– **Ils sont concernés Herman. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de cacher aux élèves des informations qui pourraient les regarder.**

– **Ils ne sont pas encore concernés. Pas directement. »** Il jeta un regard vers Oda et Atsushi. **« Les analyses du cadavre viennent de commencer. On n'a pas encore pu déterminer son identité, mais on a récupéré quelques informations physiques. La victime était brune et de sexe masculin. »** Le sang d'Atsushi se glaça. Junsa était brun. **« Elle était de taille moyenne, pas de caractéristiques spécifiques. En revanche on a trouvé dans sa poche un billet de train. Pour le Poudlard Express, daté de cette année.**

– **Donc,** fit Oda avec lenteur, **la victime était un élève de Poudlard.**

– … **Oui, sauf si le billet a été placé là pour nous induire en erreur. »** avoua Herman.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Atsushi avait l'impression qu'une tonne de briques venaient de lui tomber sur la tête. Un élève de Poudlard… Brun… Les mots de Yama revinrent encore une fois le hanter.

 **« Est-ce que… »** Sa voix trembla. **« …on sait à quelle maison il appartenait ?**

– **Non. »** Le Poufsouffle sentit le poids s'alléger un peu. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. **« Nous recherchons encore une valise qui pourrait lui appartenir.**

– **De nombreux élèves ne sont pas venus à Poudlard cette année,** ajouta Fukuzawa. **Nous allons essayer de contacter leurs familles afin d'en savoir plus. Rien n'est perdu,** dit-il à l'intention des deux élèves. **Il faut continuer d'espérer que votre ami ait simplement quitté le pays. »**

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'il congédia les deux garçons. En redescendant les escaliers, Atsushi sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Malgré les paroles encourageantes de leur directeur, celles de Yama lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Oda sembla remarquer son trouble et posa une main sur son épaule.

 **« Essaye de ne pas trop t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr que Sugimoto va bien. »**

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire rassurant qui réchauffa le cœur d'Atsushi. Le capitaine le salua avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner tandis que l'argenté se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Les affirmations de Yama lui avaient coupé l'appétit, et il voulait en profiter pour s'avancer dans la montagne de travail qu'il avait pour ce weekend.

.:.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il se rendit au premier étage où ils faisaient leur ronde, il eut la surprise de constater que Gin n'était pas encore arrivée – chose exceptionnelle. La Serpentard était toujours un peu en avance et il n'était jamais arrivé avant elle. Elle avait peut-être été retardée par un évènement urgent.

Cependant, les minutes s'écoulaient sans que la jeune femme ne se manifeste. Au bout de quinze minutes, il se décida à commencer la ronde sans elle. Si l'un des professeurs passait dans le couloir, il ne manquerait pas de le réprimander pour rester sans rien faire. _Gin me rejoindra,_ se dit-il.

Pourtant, Atsushi effectua la ronde sans voir sa collègue. Avait-elle oublié ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors qu'il se questionnait pour savoir s'il devait ou non se rendre à la salle commune des Serpentards pour lui parler, il entendit un bruit en provenance d'une salle de classe normalement vide.

Il déglutit, légèrement effrayé, et avança jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci était déverrouillée il n'eut qu'à la pousser pour y entrer. Le clair de lune illuminait la pièce ce qui lui permit d'apercevoir distinctement une silhouette plaquée contre l'un des murs. L'obscurité l'empêcha de l'identifier.

Du bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner, et il vit trois garçons entrer dans la salle. D'après leurs cravates, ils venaient de Gryffondor. Leurs visages étaient cependant cachés par les capuches qu'ils avaient rabattues dessus.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?** s'exclama-t-il en essayant de prendre une voix dure. **Le couvre-feu est passé ! Retournez dans votre dortoir !**

– **Ne te mêle pas de ça !** rétorqua l'un des inconnus.

– **Ouais, laisse nous nous occuper d'elle !**

– **Je ne vais pas vous laisser attaquer une élève !** protesta Atsushi en cherchant une solution. A trois contre un, il était désavantagé.

– **C'est de sa faute si on en est là ! A elle et à son frère ! »**

La phrase avait été criée avec colère et permit au Poufsouffle de comprendre qui était la personne attaquée par les trois griffons. Gin Akutagawa.

 **« Retournez dans votre dortoir,** répéta-t-il d'une voix ferme. **Et je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor pour agression envers une élève, préfète de surcroît.**

– **On t'a dit de ne pas te mêler de ça ! »**

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Atsushi fut plaqué au sol, mains liées. L'un des Gryffondors avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers lui.

 **« Laisse-nous faire ce qu'on a à faire ! »**

Le cerveau d'Atsushi tournait à toute vitesse. Que pouvait-il faire ? Face à trois élèves, il était désavantagé, surtout que l'un d'eux semblait parfaitement maîtriser les sortilèges informulés. Lui ne les maîtrisait pas du tout, ces sorts étaient au programme de sixième année. D'autant plus que, s'il avait une bonne mémoire, il avait parfois des difficultés à mettre en pratique ce qu'il apprenait.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, les trois assaillants s'étaient approchés de Gin qui s'était déplacée vers la sortie. L'argenté remarqua qu'elle se tenait le bras et que des gouttes de sang parsemaient ses vêtements. Ce constat lui donna la nausée. Comment pouvait-on blesser quelqu'un pour des raisons aussi subjectives et stupides que « c'est de la faute de son frère tout ça » ?

Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, un objet roula au sol non loin de lui. Sa baguette. Louée soit Helga. Avec le plus de discrétion possible, il se traîna lentement vers celle-ci et roula sur le dos. Sa main droite attrapa sa baguette.

L'idéal aurait été qu'il lance un sortilège informulé, mais il en était incapable. Il murmura donc un _«_ _Finite Incatatum »_ qui fut néanmoins entendu par les quatre autres. Il se redressa rapidement et pointa sa baguette vers les trois assaillants. L'un d'eux avait plaqué Gin contre un mur mais les deux autres – dont le lanceur de sortilèges informulés – avaient toujours leurs baguettes dans les mains.

Atsushi lança un _protego_ afin d'anticiper les attaques et réfléchit. Il ne désirait pas attaquer les griffons, mais ne trouvait pas de moyen pacifique de s'en sortir. C'est alors que les baguettes des deux élèves bondirent de leurs mains, tandis qu'une voix glaciale résonnait :

 **« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »**

Veine sur la tempe et regard bleu qui lançait des éclairs, Chuuya Nakahara se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Immédiatement, le troisième élève lâcha Gin qui s'éloigna de lui et rejoignit son aîné.

 **« N-Nakahara… On l'a surpris en train d'attaquer Akutagawa ! »** s'écria l'un des rouge et or en pointant Atsushi. Ce dernier faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive devant cette accusation mesquine.

 **« C'est vous qui l'attaquiez !** se défendit-il.

– **Pas du tout ! »** crièrent les deux autres.

Le regard azur du Serpentard passa d'un camp à l'autre, l'air profondément exaspéré. Gin se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose. Il hocha simplement la tête avant de déclarer, d'une voix empreinte de colère :

 **« Je pensais que les Gryffondors avaient plus de courage que ça. Attaquer quelqu'un en pleine nuit et rejeter la faute sur un autre ? Je suis sûr que Fitzgerald sera ravi d'apprendre ça.**

– **M-Mais…,** balbutièrent les trois fautifs.

– **J'ai hâte de voir à combien de points va redescendre la maison qui était en tête du classement tout à l'heure. »** sourit sournoisement le rouquin.

Comprenant que la situation n'était plus à leur avantage, les rouge et or partirent sans demander leur reste. Atsushi fit disparaître son bouclier et se tourna vers les deux vert et argent. Théoriquement, il aurait dû sanctionner Chuuya pour être dehors après le couvre-feu, mais il leur avait sauvé la mise. Et puis, il avait toujours du mal à réprimander ceux qui étaient plus âgés que lui.

Il se contenta donc de remercier le roux qui balaya ses remerciements d'un mouvement de main. Il se tourna vers Gin qui lui sourit avant de sortir de la salle derrière lui. Elle adressa néanmoins une esquisse de sourire à Atsushi en murmurant un _merci_ en partant.

Une fois seul dans la salle, l'argenté soupira et s'adossa contre le mur. Lui qui avait espoir que la guerre n'ait pas altéré l'ambiance de Poudlard, il venait d'avoir la preuve claire que ce n'était pas le cas du tout.


	7. 05 : Taeko

Hello !

Voici le chapitre complet :) Il remplacera l'extrait précédent, je ne disais rien de très important dans le blabla de toute façon. Celui-ci sera court aussi, j'ai juste une petite interrogation : ce sont les cours qui vous tiennent occupés ou bien ma fic ne vous plaît plus ? Entre l'absence complète de reviews du chapitre quatre et la baisse drastique de lecture sur l'extrait du chapitre cinq, je commence sérieusement à me poser la question. Parce que, honnêtement, c'est assez démoralisant. Je reçois pas mal d'avis sur Wattpad, où 01643 est aussi disponible, ce qui fait que je comprends encore moins cette absence ici :/

Je ne "réclame" pas de reviews, mais bon, c'est quand même beaucoup plus motivant. Enfin, bref. Tant que j'y pense, petite info pour ceux que ça intéresse, je sortirai une nouvelle histoire fin novembre - début décembre, sur Haikyuu ! Donc, voilà, si vous êtes intéressés, restez à l'affût.

Comme toujours, merci à **Hasami** pour la bêta-lecture et merci à **Kazemarune** pour sa review :D

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bungô Stray Dogs sont encore et toujours à Asagiri Kafuka, et l'univers d'HP est toujours à JK Rowling !

* * *

 **Chapitre Cinq – Taeko**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil d'Atsushi fut troublé. Les évènements de la soirée ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire, et il maudissait intérieurement son impuissance. Si les trois griffons avaient été de vrais ennemis, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Les cours de duel préconisés par le ministère allaient peut-être s'avérer très utiles finalement.

Le lendemain, il avait des cernes immenses et remerciait Merlin de ne pas avoir de cours ce jour-là. De toute façon, il avait suffisamment de travail pour le tenir occupé pendant tout le week-end. En se levant de bonne heure, il eut la surprise de tomber sur Oda qui s'adressait à un groupe d'élèves assis sur le sol de la salle commune.

 **« Tiens, bonjour Nakajima !** s'exclama-t-il en le voyant. **Tu tombes bien, j'ai oublié de te donner les résultats des sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch hier ! »**

Atsushi le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Puis, son cerveau embrumé additionna deux et deux et il comprit où voulait en venir le capitaine.

 **« Attends,** bafouilla-t-il, **tu ne veux pas dire que… ?**

– **Rassure-toi ! Tu n'es pas attrapeur. »** Atsushi soupira de soulagement mais le jeune homme continua : **« Tu es attrapeur remplaçant !**

– **Quoi ?** s'écria l'argenté.

– **Tu n'auras pas besoin de faire tous les matchs ! Avec un peu de chance, tu n'en feras même aucun.**

– **C'est fort probable,** ajouta l'un des joueurs qui devait être l'attrapeur titulaire, **j'ai bien l'intention de nous faire gagner tous les matchs ! »**

Certains joueurs applaudirent pour l'encourager.

 **« Quoiqu'il en soit,** reprit Oda, **ce sera super si tu pouvais participer à quelques entraînement. Le premier match est dans un mois mais on a besoin de préparation, et si jamais tu dois jouer, ce serait bien que tu aies les bases de notre stratégie !**

– **Mais le terrain n'était pas réservé par Serpentard ce matin ?** demanda le cinquième année.

– **Si, mais leur capitaine a été convoqué donc ils ont dû annuler. J'en ai profité. »**

Ah, ça lui revenait maintenant. Le directeur Fukuzawa avait demandé à Oda d'avertir Dazai et Chuuya qu'il voulait leur parler. Il regrettait presque un peu que leur directeur ait fait ça, lui qui avait l'intention de travailler calmement allait devoir remonter sur un balai.

 **« L'entraînement commence juste après le petit déjeuner. Essaye de manger rapidement pour qu'on ait le maximum de temps ! Vous aussi mes chers joueurs. »**

Les concernés acquiescèrent en souriant avant de sortir de la salle commune. Atsushi remarqua que Yama n'était pas parmi eux. Hier soir, épuisé par sa ronde mouvementée, il n'avait pas pensé à aller voir si elle était de retour de l'infirmerie. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Oda sembla lire dans ses pensées et déclara :

 **« Je suis passé à l'infirmerie hier soir mais je n'ai pas pu la voir. Madame Yosano m'a dit qu'elle dormait.**

– **Je vois… »**

Le gris se promit d'aller la voir dans la journée, sûrement après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il mourait d'envie de ne pas y aller, mais Oda semblait vraiment content de le compter parmi ses joueurs, et puis, de toute façon, il n'était que remplaçant. Il ne jouerait probablement pas, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Il sortit à son tour du dortoir et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Son estomac criait famine, il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, midi. Une fois assis, il se prépara un copieux petit déjeuner qui fit sourire ses camarades et balaya du regard la table des Serpentards, à la recherche de Gin. Il la trouva vite, installée à côté de son frère. Ils tournaient le dos au Poufsouffle, si bien qu'il ne voyait que le visage de Chuuya, assis face à eux. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs assez agacé, probablement à cause de la convocation de Fukuzawa. A moins que ce ne soit la perspective de devoir s'expliquer avec Dazai ?

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs absent de la Grande Salle. Atsushi eut beau observer attentivement la table bleu et bronze, il ne le trouva pas. Mentalement, il se demanda ce que le jeune homme pouvait bien trafiquer. Une absence du brun était toujours mauvais signe.

Il s'attarda ensuite sur la table des Gryffondors et repéra les Tanizaki, qui semblaient être en train de se disputer avec certains de leurs camarades. Ils ne parlaient pas très fort, mais les expressions de leurs visages étaient assez équivoques. Le jaune et noir se demanda s'ils savaient ce qu'il s'était produit la veille au soir. L'espace d'un instant, il songea que le frère et la sœur pouvaient très bien faire partie des agresseurs. Dans l'obscurité, il ne les avait pas beaucoup vus, et il ne les connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir reconnaître leur voix ou leur corpulence.

Cependant, il doutait qu'ils fassent partie de ces attaquants. Certes, ils détestaient Ryunosuke Akutagawa et ne le cachaient pas, mais Atsushi ne les pensait pas capables de s'attaquer à Gin pour se venger. C'était trop bas, trop… Le seul adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit était « serpentard », mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça, puisque c'étaient des Gryffondors qui avaient perpétré l'attaque. A moins que ce ne soient des Serpentards ayant volé des uniformes de Gryffondor ? Mais les Akutagawa étaient des Serpentards, ils n'allaient quand même pas se faire attaquer par leurs propres camarades !

Tout ceci donnait une migraine effroyable au jeune homme, déjà épuisé par sa nuit agitée. En se reconcentrant sur son petit déjeuner, il remarqua que les joueurs de Quidditch avaient déjà tous fini de manger et paraissaient l'attendre. Il se dépêcha de terminer, avant de les suivre à l'extérieur.

Cependant, alors qu'ils descendaient dans le grand parc pour prendre la direction du terrain, une silhouette se dirigea vers eux. Des murmures se firent entendre lorsqu'ils reconnurent Ryunosuke Akutagawa. Atsushi se demandait bien ce que le jeune homme pouvait leur vouloir. Celui-ci échangea quelques mots avec Oda qui était en tête du groupe, avant de se tourner vers les élèves.

 **« Je me permets de vous emprunter l'un de vos remplaçants, avec l'accord de votre dévoué capitaine. »**

Son ton était exagérément respectueux, ce qui fit grimacer la plupart des élèves. Sans attendre de réponse précise, le noir se dirigea vers l'arrière du groupe, attrapa Atsushi par la cape et le traîna sans ménagement vers un banc à l'écart.

Le gris était à deux doigts de la panique intérieure, se demandant bien ce que Ryunosuke Akutagawa pouvait lui vouloir. Ils ne s'étaient pour ainsi dire jamais adressé la parole durant les trois années qu'ils avaient passées en commun à Poudlard, séparés par l'année d'écart entre eux. Atsushi ne connaissait que les rumeurs sur lui, que ce soient celles avant ou après son emprisonnement.

Il était même surpris que le noir aux pointes blanches le connaisse. Il ne sortait pas vraiment du lot après tout, et ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison. Ils avaient des cours en commun cette année, dus à l'année manquée du vert et argent, mais il passait presque tout son temps à dormir, visiblement peu intéressé par les cours.

Ryunosuke lâcha la cape d'Atsushi et l'invita à s'asseoir sans un mot. Ce dernier s'exécuta, en prenant soin de maintenir une distance respectable entre eux deux. Si son interlocuteur le remarqua, il n'en dit rien sur le coup. Il se contenta de prolonger un silence extrêmement inconfortable pendant plusieurs minutes avant de déclarer :

 **« Tu as peur de moi. »**

Ce n'était pas un reproche, ni même une question, c'était une affirmation catégorique et sans appel. Son ton était neutre, mais Atsushi eut l'impression que cette simple phrase contenait bon nombre de choses sous-entendues.

 **« Je…,** fit-il hésitant.

– **C'est bon, ne te justifie pas,** le coupa sèchement l'autre. **Le contraire serait étonnant. »**

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun d'eux deux ne parla. Akutagawa brisa à nouveau le silence en poursuivant :

 **« Gin m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Elle m'a dit que tu avais tenté de l'aider. »** Il accentua légèrement le « tenté », mais Atsushi essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. **« C'était plutôt courageux de la part d'un Poufsouffle. »**

Le gris se demanda s'il agissait d'une insulte ou d'un compliment. Probablement un peu des deux.

 **« Quoiqu'il en soit, ma sœur t'en es reconnaissante. »** Nouvelle pause. **« Et moi aussi, je suppose ? »**

 _Tu… supposes ?_ releva intérieurement Atsushi, déstabilisé. Il avait le sentiment désagréable d'être complètement dépassé par la conversation. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment intercepté ainsi juste pour lui faire un semblant de remerciements ? Et pourquoi Gin n'avait-elle pas juste attendu leur prochaine ronde pour le remercier en personne ?

 **« Enfin voilà,** reprit le noir, **c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. »**

Il se leva et leva la tête vers la tour d'astronomie. Il semblait fixer quelque chose qu'Atsushi ne voyait pas.

 **« Une dernière chose,** fit-il finalement, d'un ton si neutre que le jaune et noir se demanda s'il venait vraiment seulement de s'en souvenir. **Tu es ami avec Junsa Sugimoto non ? »**

Atsushi se redressa brutalement.

 **« Tu sais quelque chose à son sujet ?**

– **Non. »**

Alors que le gris ouvrait la bouche pour demander à quoi cela rimait de lui en parler s'il ne savait rien, son interlocuteur se retourna et prit la direction du château. En passant, il frôla Atsushi et murmura à son oreille :

 **« Mais je pense que ceci te sera utile. »**

Il s'éloigna sans plus d'explications. Perdu, Atsushi le regarda s'éloigner, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mais, en passant sa main gauche dans sa poche, il sentit une boule de papier qui n'y était pas auparavant. Il la sortit, la déplia et déchiffra l'en-tête.

 _Répartition des nés-moldus_

La suite était une longue liste de noms. Atsushi finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'organisation effectuée au début de l'année, lorsque tous les élèves avaient dû se rendre à King's Cross par transplanage, et qu'il avait fallu s'organiser pour que les nés-moldus puissent aussi venir. Poudlard s'était organisé afin que les professeurs et les septièmes années ayant déjà leur permis de transplanage aillent chercher ceux qui n'avaient pas de parents sorciers. Logiquement, Junsa devait y figurer.

Son nom se trouvait en effet en bas de la feuille. En face était inscrit le nom d'Edgar Poe, un septième année de Serdaigle qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Atsushi se promit d'aller l'interroger dès que possible. Il avait peut-être des informations.

Il replia soigneusement le papier et le glissa à nouveau dans sa poche. Ses yeux s'attardèrent dans la direction où Akutagawa était parti. Le Poufsouffle se demandait bien où et comment il avait pu récupérer ce papier. _Probablement pas de manière honnête_ , songea-t-il.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait agir. Grâce à Ryunosuke Akutagawa, l' « assassin », le « traître », celui qui « méritait la mort ou la prison à vie ». Bien qu'il ignorait les réels motifs du jeune homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, encore une fois, si tous ces surnoms étaient mérités.

.:.

 **« Ryunosuke Akutagawa ! »**

Le susnommé grimaça en entendant son nom entier. Ils n'y avaient qu'une poignée de personnes qui l'appelait ainsi à Poudlard : les Aurors chargés de le surveiller et de protéger les élèves en même temps. Les protéger des éventuelles attaques extérieures ou de lui, là était la question. Lorsqu'il l'avait formulée à voix haute, il avait pu voir l'imperturbable Melville devenir aussi blanc que sa chemise.

Un spectacle qui en valait la peine en somme.

Il se retourna pour dévisager l'Auror du jour – l'Auror chargé de le suivre partout changeait tout le temps – dont il n'avait évidemment pas retenu le nom et fit tout son possible pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »**

Ryunosuke arqua un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire. Oh, il savait parfaitement de quoi voulait parler ce type. Mais faire tourner en bourrique ces employés déjà sur les nerfs était un plaisir dont il ne se lassait pas.

 **« Quoi donc ?**

– **Ce qu'il vient de se passer, avec cet élève !**

– **Et ? Je dois vous demander l'autorisation pour adresser la parole à des gens ? »**

Son ton s'était fait acerbe et l'Auror sursauta légèrement.

 **« Vous lui avez donné quelque chose.**

– **Ah oui ? »** Il pouvait voir que l'autre faisait tout son maximum pour ne pas se laisser écraser, malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait.

 **« Je-je vous ai vus !**

– **D'accord, merci de m'avoir informé de ça, j'en prends bien note. »** Son ton était plus sarcastique que jamais.

 **« Écoutez, le chef Melville m'a dit qu'un document important pour l'enquête sur la victime de Q avait disparu de son bureau, peu de temps après votre venue. Si vous entravez l'enquête, vous êtes passible de prison ! »**

Akutagawa ricana.

 **« Mais j'en viens, de la prison ! Renvoyez-y-moi si ça vous chante. Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. »**

Il tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse, mettant fin à la discussion. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'entende l'autre lui emboîter le pas. Il n'avait pas fait cent mètres qu'une voix l'interpellait à nouveau.

 **« Eh, Akutagawa ! »**

Cette fois, c'était Tachihara qui venait vers lui à grandes enjambées. Il semblait légèrement contrarié.

 **« C'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu ? »** demanda-t-il un peu trop fort, si bien que plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers lui. Il baissa la voix et ajouta : **« Tu as été mettre une raclée à Nakajima parce qu'il n'a pas été capable d'aider ta sœur hier ? »**

Les rumeurs allaient vraiment trop vite dans ce château. Et en plus, elles étaient totalement fausses. Il était en liberté surveillée par Salazar, il n'allait pas frapper un élève ! En plus, il n'avait rien à reprocher à Nakajima.

Presque rien, corrigea-t-il avant que la petite voix ne le fasse. Rien qu'il ne se devait de mentionner à Michizo en tout cas.

 **« Pas du tout. Au contraire, j'ai été lui transmettre les remerciements de Gin.**

– **Ah je vois… Je me doutais bien que tu n'avais pas fait ça… »**

Son ton restait cependant hésitant. Ryunosuke le dévisagea un instant avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il fit signe au rouge et or de le suivre et l'entraîna vers un coin calme.

 **« Nakahara m'a dit quelque chose,** fit-il en observant son interlocuteur qui pâlit. **Les agresseurs portaient des uniformes de Gryffondor.**

– **C'est ce que j'ai entendu… »** Tachihara semblait vraiment mal à l'aise désormais.

 **« Tu ne saurais pas qui exactement ? »**

Le rouquin hésita.

 **« Je-Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste entendu des rumeurs et des accusations non fondées, alors je préfère ne pas t'en parler…**

– … **Si jamais tu entends quelque chose de concret, viens me voir.**

– **Ouais… D'accord. »**

Sur ces mots, le griffon tourna les talons et prit la direction de sa salle commune. Ryunosuke le suivit un instant du regard avant de reprendre son chemin. Une fois descendu dans les cachots, il pénétra dans les dortoirs, s'attirant les regards de ceux qui traînaient encore dans la pièce principale. Il les ignora et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses « camarades ». Il avisa alors une enveloppe posée bien en évidence sur son lit.

Il l'attrapa mais ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite. Son nom était inscrit sur le devant, dans une encre noire, assortie au cachet situé derrière. La cire s'était impeccablement déposée, ce qui lui permit d'identifier le blason du sceau. Un dragon étrangement détaillé, dont les yeux vides étaient fixés sur lui.

Certains le trouvaient original, d'autres dérangeant et tous essayaient de lui trouver une signification. Ryunosuke, lui, avait juste envie de brûler la lettre sans l'ouvrir à chaque fois qu'il voyait ce blason. Mais, il n'avait pas envie de recevoir une Beuglante juste après, donc il s'abstenait toujours.

Il souffla entre ses dents, s'assit sur son lit et décacheta la lettre. Un miroir tomba. Le vert et argent l'attrapa pour l'examiner, bien qu'il se doutait déjà de son utilité. Une note était attachée derrière, sur laquelle il déchiffra : _« Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour ne pas me contacter. »_

Soupirant, il retourna la glace vers lui, faisant apparaître le reflet d'un jeune homme pâle aux cernes impressionnants, avec un air profondément ennuyé. Il s'observa un instant, avant de détourner le regard. Il s'allongea sur son lit, tira les rideaux et insonorisa le tout. Il inclina ensuite l'objet vers lui et lâcha, presque à contrecœur :

 **« Fuku Akutagawa. »**

Son reflet se troubla et disparut complètement, pour laisser apparaître celui d'une femme d'un âge mûr, aux cheveux noirs aussi en bataille que ceux de Ryunosuke. Son regard bleu était sévère, et le noir dut se retenir pour ne pas jeter le miroir.

 **« Ah enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne me contacterais jamais !**

– **Mm.**

– **Tu fais peine à voir. Tu dors assez au moins ? Tes cernes sont immenses ! Et on dirait que tu manges à peine ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils te rationnent à Poudlard ? C'est parce que tu reviens d'Azkaban ? Je vais aller les voir moi et leur dire que…**

– **Maman, c'est bon,** la coupa le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. **Ça va. Alors calme-toi.**

– **Tu pourrais au moins me tenir au courant. Tu ne m'envoies jamais aucune lettre !**

– **Toutes mes lettres sont lues. Et je n'aime pas en écrire.**

– **Tenir ta pauvre mère au courant, c'est trop demander ?** s'insurgea la femme.

– **Oui. »**

La franchise de sa réponse fit légèrement sourire sa mère.

 **« Bon. Alors tu comptes me dire comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?**

– **Il n'y a rien à dire. Personne ne me parle et je ne parle à personne. Sauf Gin, Nakahara et quelques autres occasionnellement,** ajouta-t-il après une pause.

– **Ça va se replacer mon… »** Ryunosuke lui jeta un regard noir et elle n'acheva pas le surnom qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner. **« Tu as des nouvelles de l'enquête ? »** reprit-elle sur un ton dégagé.

– **J'ai un Auror derrière moi en permanence. Là il est posté devant ma chambre. Il me suit partout.**

– **Et à part ça ? On t'a recontacté ?**

– **Je crois que pour le moment, l'affaire Q est plus importante pour eux.**

– **Ah, le tueur en série ? J'ai entendu dire que sa nouvelle victime était un élève de Poudlard, c'est vrai ? »**

Le directeur Fukuzawa l'avait annoncé au repas la veille. Il avait ajouté que l'identité de la victime n'avait pas été confirmée et que personne ne devait tirer de conclusions hâtives. Akutagawa ignorait cependant que l'information avait été rendue publique.

 **« Il paraît. Comment tu l'as appris ?**

– **J'ai reçu une lettre de l'école. Je suppose que ton directeur a préféré avertir tous les parents. »**

Le noir ne répondit rien. Il repensait au papier qu'il avait donné à Atsushi Nakajima. Presque tout Poudlard était au courant que Yamagawa avait fait une crise d'angoisse, persuadée que son ami Sugimoto était la nouvelle victime de Q. Il y avait repensé lorsqu'il avait été convoqué par Melville et avait vu la liste des élèves nés-moldus.

La voler n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans, mais Herman avait tourné le dos un peu trop longtemps, et une impulsion inexpliquée l'avait poussé à prendre le papier. Il avait ensuite réussi à la donner discrètement au Poufsouffle, prétextant devoir lui communiquer les remerciements de sa sœur. Bon, l'Auror chargé de le surveiller l'avait vu, mais il n'avait pas de preuves concrètes. Il n'avait qu'à espérer que Nakajima soit assez intelligent pour cacher la liste, où ils allaient tous les deux avoir des ennuis.

 **« … nosuke. Ryunosuke ! »**

La voix de sa mère le tira de ses pensées.

 **« Tu m'écoutes ?**

– **Non.**

– **C'est bien ce que je croyais. Je te demandais comment allait Gin. »**

Oh. Elle n'était pas au courant c'est vrai. Gin avait refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie justement pour ne pas que le professeur Yosano prévienne leur mère.

 **« Elle va bien. Je ne sais pas où elle est par contre.**

– **Quand tu la verras dis-lui de me contacter aussi avec ce miroir.**

– **Mm.**

– **Tu as beaucoup de travail ? »**

Bonne question. Il n'en savait rien, il devait vraiment recommencer à écouter en cours. Il décida d'éluder la question.

 **« Je dois y aller, je dirais à Gin de te recontacter ok ? »**

Sans attendre de réponse, il retourna le miroir pour mettre fin à la conversation. Il soupira alors longuement, avant de s'affaler encore plus contre son lit. Malgré toutes els accusations qu'il y avait eu contre lui, sa mère avait continué à le soutenir. Elle avait été la seule personne à lui dire les mots qu'il désirait vraiment entendre. Des mots simples, mais qui étaient gravés en lui pour longtemps. Peut-être les mots qui lui avaient permis de ne pas devenir fou à Azkaban.

 _« Peu importe que tu l'ais fait ou non. Tu restes mon fils, et je t'aimerais toujours. Que tu ais tué cet homme ou non. »_

.:.

Pendant ce temps, Chuuya devait se contrôler pour ne pas sauter au cou de Dazai et lui en coller une. En effet, celui-ci le dévisageait avec cet air suffisant qui horripilait tout le monde, celui qui voulait dire « j'ai gagné ». La phrase du directeur, prononcée pourtant plusieurs heures auparavant, flottait encore dans l'air.

 _« Expliquez-vous. Vous ne quitterez pas ce bureau tant que vous ne vous serez pas parlé comme deux personnes responsables et que vous n'aurez pas réglé ce différend. »_

Chuuya ne pensait pas que leur directeur était sérieux en disant qu'ils ne sortiraient pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réglé leur problème. Mais, au bout de la troisième heure passée à ne rien dire dans la pièce, le rouquin devait admettre qu'il ne plaisantait pas en disant cela.

Le vieil homme n'avait pas bougé, à part pour aller chercher une pile de papier posée un peu plus loin. Il ne faisait que rédiger des documents sans leur prêter attention. Dazai s'était adossé à un pan de mur, tandis que le vert et argent s'asseyait sur l'un des fauteuils.

 _Par Salazar,_ jura-t-il _, le pire c'est que Fukuzawa sait !_ Il savait parfaitement ce qui était à l'origine de ce différend. Il l'entendait encore lui faire son sermon en début d'année, comme quoi il ne devait pas tout garder pour lui et expliquer la situation à ses amis.

 _Oh que non monsieur le directeur,_ songea-t-il amèrement. Tous les employés du ministère savaient déjà de toute façon, et les rumeurs à Poudlard étaient suffisamment proches de la vérité. Il préférait ne rien dire et laisser tout ça se tasser. S'il expliquait, il devrait faire face à la pitié et aux phrases toutes faites, ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter.

Et puis Dazai n'était pas son ami. Enfin, plus ou moins. Mais pas vraiment au fond. Même si, oui, parfois il était d'une grande aide. Mais seulement parfois. Les trois quarts du temps il était énervant. Totalement tête à claques. Et insupportablement insupportable.

 **« Il est onze heures. »** déclara soudainement Fukuzawa. Il faisait ça toutes les demi-heures, ce qui commençait à agacer Chuuya. **« J'espère que vous ne vous dîtes pas que vous n'avez qu'à attendre qu'il soit l'heure du repas. J'ai déjà demandé aux elfes de m'apporter mon repas dans ce bureau. En revanche vous, vous n'aurez rien. »**

Il les fixa avec un léger sourire moqueur.

 **« Monsieur le directeur,** fit Dazai, **c'est à Chuuya qu'il faut dire ceci. Moi je suis prêt à parler.**

– **Je n'ai rien à te dire !** siffla le susnommé en lui décochant une œillade meurtrière.

– **Si vous voulez vous disputez, faites ça en silence je vous prie. »**

Fukuzawa se reconcentra un instant sur ses papiers, avant de relever la tête quand Chuuya fit grincer les pieds de sa chaise.

 **« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de** _ **mes**_ **problèmes à quelqu'un, et surtout pas lui !** dit-il avec colère. **Ce sont mes affaires personnelles, je n'ai pas à…**

– **Monsieur Nakahara,** l'interrompit Yukichi. **Vous avez raison, ce sont vos affaires. Cependant, comme je vous l'ai dit au début de l'année, vous ne devriez pas garder cela pour vous. De plus, monsieur Dazai ici présent semble inquiété par votre comportement étrange depuis le début de l'année, et n'estimez-vous pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ce qui préoccupe son ami ?**

– **Non. Nous ne sommes pas amis !**

– **Oh, je vois. Excusez-moi, il faut avouer que votre relation porte à confusion. Ôgai m'en avait touché un mot, mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà à un stade plus avancé tous les deux… »**

Le rouquin manqua de s'étouffer, et entendit Dazai faire de même.

 **« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez ! »** s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le directeur les fixa avec un sourire amusé mais ne dit rien. Chuuya toisa un instant Dazai avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire et il ferma brièvement les yeux pour le chasser.

 _« Grand frère ! Tu viendras avec Osamu la prochaine fois ? J'aimerais tellement le rencontrer ! »_

 **« … C'est bon. D'accord. »**

Les deux autres le fixèrent, surpris par son soudain changement de comportement.

 **« Puisque vous y tenez tant que ça, je vais lui dire. Mais, Dazai, écoute-moi bien : si tu t'avises de me prendre en pitié je jure sur Merlin que je t'étranglerai avec ta cravate. »**

Yukichi émit un claquement de langue réprobateur en entendant la menace mais le Serdaigle se contenta de s'asseoir en face du rouquin et d'acquiescer. Ce dernier l'observa un instant avant de fixer son regard sur un point invisible.

 **« Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma petite sœur non ?** demanda-t-il au brun.

– **Oui, Taeko c'est ça ?**

– **Ouais. C'était une Cracmol. Malgré son ascendance sang-pur, elle n'avait pas de magie en elle. Pourtant elle l'adorait cette magie. Elle nous demandait toujours d'en faire à la maison. Bon, il n'y avait que mes parents qui pouvaient en faire vu qu'on était en dehors de Poudlard mais elle était déjà contente. »**

Il marqua une pause. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Dazai prit la parole, d'une voix douce.

 **« « C'était » ? »** Chuuya planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux marron de son interlocuteur.

 **« Elle est morte cet été. C'est la neuvième victime de Q. »**

Le Serdaigle pâlit, sous le choc de l'information. Chuuya en fut surpris, Dazai ne montrait pas souvent ses émotions. Il préférait analyser celles des autres.

 **« C'est tout. »** trancha le rouquin. Il se leva pour partir mais une main sur son poignet le retint. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle l'avait arrêté et le fixait désormais d'un air sérieux.

 **« C'est parce que ton père travaille au département des Aurors ?**

– **J'en sais rien. Personne ne sait pourquoi ce Q tue des gens, si on comprenait comment fonctionnent les tueurs en série, ça se saurait. »**

Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise d'Osamu et reprit son chemin mais le brun le stoppa de nouveau.

 **« C'est pour ça que tu t'es énervé sur les Aurors à la rentrée ? »**

Chuuya resta silencieux quelques instants avant de répondre, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard, d'une voix dans laquelle perçaient sa colère et sa douleur :

 **« Mon père avait des gardes du corps cet été. Il avait aussi ordonné que toute notre famille en bénéficie. Mais eux… Ça les énervait de protéger une Cracmol. Ils trouvaient ça dévalorisant. Alors ils la laissaient seule, d'abord de temps en temps, puis de plus en plus souvent. Une fois, elle est partie jouer dehors avec ses amies. Elle n'est pas rentrée à l'heure prévue alors on l'a cherchée partout, on a été voir ses amies qui nous ont dit qu'elle était partie à l'heure pour rentrer chez nous. Et quatre jours plus tard, son corps était découvert. Mutilé comme les autres. Presque méconnaissable. »**

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

 **« Sur son bras… étaient gravés son nom ainsi que le mot « Cracmol ».**

– **Son nom ?** répéta Dazai.

– **C'est la seule pour qui il a fait ça. Les Aurors chargés de le traquer n'ont pas eu d'explication à nous donner à part qu'il voulait que le cadavre soit identifié rapidement. »**

Il se dégagea à nouveau de l'emprise du bleu et bronze et quitta le bureau du directeur, pressé de quitter l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans le bureau. En descendant les escaliers en pierre qui menaient au couloir, il entendit cependant des pas derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit que Dazai l'avait suivi.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir encore ? Je t'ai tout dit ! »** s'énerva-t-il, persuadé que le brun voulait des informations pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

L'autre le dévisagea sans ciller.

 **« Non. Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu te sentais. »**

Le rouquin en resta sans voix. Osamu Dazai lui demandait comment il allait ? Il se souciait de lui ? Non, ça n'allait pas. Rien n'allait dans cette phrase.

 **« De quoi tu-,** commença-t-il d'une voix forte avant d'être interrompu.

– **Chuuya. »** Encore une fois, le ton de Dazai était sérieux. **« Je sais que tu étais proche de Taeko. Tout à l'heure, tu t'es contenté de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, comme si ça ne te concernait pas, mais c'est faux. Ton comportement étrange le prouve.**

– **Arrête de faire comme si tu comprenais tout !**

– **Non, c'est vrai je ne comprends pas tout. »** Cette fois, c'était le Serdaigle qui élevait la voix. **« Mais, je te connais assez – pas la peine de protester tu sais que c'est vrai – pour voir que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu te retiens de pleurer Taeko pas vrai ? »**

Chuuya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans répondre, trop surpris par le comportement du brun. Il mourait d'envie de s'énerver et de répliquer que non, il ne se retenait en rien, mais il ne convaincrait personne. Au fond de lui, il savait que le brun n'était pas loin de la vérité.

 **« Tu peux la pleurer Chuuya,** reprit son interlocuteur d'une voix plus douce. **Personne ne t'en empêche.**

– **C'est faux et tu le sais,** lâcha-t-il. **Si je le fais tout le monde se croira obligé de me prendre en pitié. Tout le monde ne verra en moi que le fils du directeur du bureau des Aurors, qui a perdu sa petite sœur dans des circonstances tragiques.**

– **Tu n'es pas forcé de le faire en public. Je suis persuadé que Taeko ne t'en voudrait pas de pleurer. »**

Cette fois, le rouquin ne répliqua rien. Il se détourna simplement de Dazai, qui le vit serrer les poings de toutes ses forces. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquels aucun des deux ne parla.

 **« Tu sais ce quels sont les derniers mots que je lui ai dits ? »** déclara finalement le Serpentard. Le bleu et bronze ne répondit pas. **« Je lui ai juré que je la protégerais toujours. Je lui ai promis que je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal ! »**

Sa voix se brisa, en même temps que quelque chose d'autre. Le capitaine de Serdaigle fit un pas dans sa direction mais le rouquin se retourna vivement. Ses yeux bleus brillaient mais aucune larme n'avait coulé.

 **« Je trouverais Q Dazai. Je le trouverais et je lui ferais regretter ce qu'il a fait ! Je le jure sur Merlin, Morgane et Salazar. »**

L'autre lui adressa un sourire, qui pour une fois ne semblait pas moqueur.

 **« Je commence à avoir peur pour Q. »**

Le rouquin laissa échapper un petit rire. Il allait répondre quelque chose quand il remarqua qu'Osamu le fixait toujours. Il lui rendit son regard et les deux septièmes années se fixèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux sans bouger avant qu'un léger toussotement ne les interrompe.

Ils se tournèrent et virent que le professeur Mori se tenait derrière eux. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Chuuya se rappela alors brutalement que c'était lui qui avait insinué des choses étranges au directeur Fukuzawa. De quoi se mêlait-il déjà ?

Dazai et lui s'écartèrent pour le laisser monter dans le bureau du directeur. Le professeur passa sans faire de commentaire, mais en leur lançant un regard assez équivoque. Chuuya soupira. De nouvelles rumeurs, c'était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin. Même si en tant que professeur, Mori n'était pas supposé partager ceci aux élèves, rien ne l'empêchait d'en parler à ses collègues. Et quelque chose soufflait au rouquin que le professeur de défense ne s'en priverait pas…


	8. 06 : La dixième victime

Hello !

Le chapitre est là et _incroyable_ je suis à l'heure x) je ne peux pas promettre qu'il en sera de même pur le suivant, il est prévu pour la semaine qui suit celle de l'arrêt des notes dans mon lycée et je dois absolument rattraper mon dst de SES de mardi ;; J'espère que votre rentrée à vous s'est bien passée !

Bref, je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, merci pour les 500 vues et les reviews de la dernière fois ! J'ai été heureuse de lire vos réponses, **Aethyan, Valkyrie du Nord** et **Heaven-Sama**! Et comme toujours, merci à **Hasami** pour la bêta lecture ;)

Pour info, il y a une petite énigme dans le chapitre pour laquelle je n'ai pas mis la réponse, n'hésitez pas à essayer d'y répondre _sans tricher_ dans vos reviews ! :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de BSD sont à Asagiri Kafuka, l'univers d'HP est à JK Rowling ! Toutes les infos viennent de Pottermore et Wikia.

* * *

 **Chapitre Six – La dixième victime**

Un éclair zébra le ciel sombre, faisant sursauter une bonne partie des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle. Même si le ciel n'était pas réel - ce n'était que le célèbre plafond enchanté - les éclairs étaient on ne peut plus réalistes, et c'était toujours assez impressionnant de voir la foudre tomber.

Chuuya faisait partie des élèves capables de ne pas sursauter, même quand un éclair passait près d'eux. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas spécialement de devoir passer tous ces repas sous un plafond aussi capricieux. Cela durait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et tous commençaient à être agacés par cette défaillance certaine d'un des « objets » magiques les plus célèbres.

Une défaillance, oui, étant donné que le temps en dehors des murs était incroyablement beau pour une fin de septembre. Or, le plafond n'était-il pas supposé refléter ce climat ?

C'est ce que tout le monde disait tout haut, tandis que tout bas, chacun avait sa petite idée sur la question. Et si, loin de défaillir, le plafond fonctionnait en réalité très bien ? Et si ce qu'il reflétait était la réalité ? Avait-on alors affaire à une métaphore de la menace qui couvait dans l'ombre, alors que les conflits commençaient à s'étendre au reste du monde ?

Une dizaine d'élèves de Durmstrang arrêtés pour terrorisme. Une attaque à la bombe au siège du MACUSA. Le Ministre de la Magie brésilien visé par une attaque revendiquée par un groupe anti-sorcier. Trois sorciers retrouvés morts dans leur maison à Istanbul.

Les titres de ce genre fleurissaient dans la Gazette du Sorcier et les autres journaux britanniques. Le chaos jusque là contenu en Grande-Bretagne commençait à toucher le reste du monde, malgré tous les efforts des dirigeants sorciers pour calmer le jeu. Le premier ministre provisoire Hawthorne s'était rendu dans le Londres moldu afin de reprendre les négociations amorcées en novembre 1996 et en avril 1997.

Chuuya lisait toutes ces informations chaque jour, de plus en plus inquiet. Malgré les paroles rassurantes du gouvernement magique, tous savaient que la guerre n'avait jamais été si proche d'éclater. Et tous savaient qu'elle serait désastreuse, sans aucun doute. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que les négociations aboutissent, que les gouvernements trouvent un accord.

Chuuya faisait partie des pessimistes : pour lui, ils avaient déjà été trop loin. Même si un accord était trouvé, les violences ne s'arrêteraient pas aisément, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Gin et son frère s'assirent à côté de lui. La jeune femme jeta un regard à la Gazette que tenait le rouquin.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé récemment ?** demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

– **La directrice de Beauxbâtons envisage de fermer provisoirement l'école.**

– **Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?** fit Ryunosuke. **Les élèves sont plus en sécurité à l'intérieur de l'Académie qu'à l'extérieur au fond.**

– **A priori, des groupes anti-sorciers auraient été vus près de l'école, ce qui inquiète les parents. »**

L'aîné des Akutagawa fit claquer sa langue.

 **« Ils ont leurs sortilèges de protection non ? Les français paniquent pour des broutilles. »** Gin sourit légèrement, mais ce sourire disparut lorsqu'elle vit le directeur Fukuzawa s'avancer vers eux, suivi par Herman Melville.

 **« Messieurs Nakahara et Akutagawa, ainsi que mademoiselle Akutagawa, bonjour. Pourrait-on s'entretenir avec monsieur Akutagawa ? »**

Le susnommé soupira et attrapa une tartine avant de se lever pour les suivre. Chuuya le suivit du regard avant d'interroger Gin :

 **« Tu sais quelque chose à ce propos ?**

– **Pas vraiment,** lâcha son interlocutrice. **Un Auror m'a interrogée à propos d'une feuille disparue ou je ne sais quoi… Je crois qu'ils soupçonnent Ryunosuke de l'avoir volée.**

– **Une feuille ?**

– **Une liste il me semble, je ne sais pas de quoi exactement. Je leur ai dit que je ne savais rien de toute façon. »**

Elle se redressa pour attraper le plateau de bacon mais une personne l'attrapa avant elle. Chuuya arqua ses sourcils en reconnaissant Michizo Tachihara. Le sixième année de Gryffondor s'assit à côté de la noire, à la place précédemment occupée par Ryunosuke. Des murmure réprobateurs se firent entendre à la table de vert et argent, ainsi qu'à celle des rouge et or.

 **« Tachihara, tu es tellement stupide que tu as oublié dans quelle maison tu es ?** lança Motgommery sur un ton méprisant.

– **Je pense que tu me confonds avec l'une de tes amies Montgommery. A moins que ce ne soit avec toi-même ? »** répliqua le concerné.

La jeune fille se raidit comme s'il l'avait giflée. Elle le foudroya du regard mais n'ajouta rien, tandis que des rires étouffés résonnaient.

 **« Belle répartie. »** sourit Chuuya.

Il ne connaissait pas personnellement le jeune homme, mais savait qu'il avait la réputation d'être beaucoup plus impulsif que lui. La rumeur courait qu'il avait secrètement un faible pour Gin depuis des années, cependant rien n'avait jamais pu encourager cette idée.

 **« Merci,** lui sourit en retour le sixième année.

– **Tu as besoin de quelque chose Tachihara ?** intervint Gin.

– **J'ai entendu votre discussion.**

– **Et ? Tu sais quelque chose ?**

– **Pas vraiment, mais je sais qu'Akutagawa a été parler avec Nakajima, et que juste après il s'est légèrement pris la tête avec l'Auror chargé de le surveiller ce jour-là.**

– **C'est tout ?** rétorqua la jeune femme. **Tout le château sait déjà qu'il a parlé à Nakajima. Et pour la prise de tête avec les Aurors, ce n'est pas exceptionnel.**

– **Oui, mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Qu'il parle à Nakajima – auquel il n'a jamais parlé – et que juste après il s'embrouille avec un Auror ? »**

Chuuya échangea un regard interrogateur avec sa camarade de maison.

 **« Parce que tu trouves ça moins étrange de supposer qu'il ait donné cette liste à Nakajima ?** interrogea le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'un ton dubitatif.

– **C'est vrai,** approuva la noire. **Connaissant Ryunosuke, j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer que ce soit lié. Il n'est pas du genre à aider quelqu'un et puis il ne connaît pas Nakajima. Même si… »** Elle s'interrompit. Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard en biais, intrigués.

 **« Même si ?** répéta Michizo.

– **Depuis qu'il est rentré, il semble beaucoup s'intéresser à Nakajima. Enfin « beaucoup », plus que d'habitude.**

– **J'ai du mal à l'imaginer intéressé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. »** commenta le batteur de Gryffondor.

La préfète lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

 **« Ce que je veux dire,** reprit-elle, **c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose avec Nakajima. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi…**

– **C'est peut-être lié à Sugimoto ?** intervint Chuuya.

– **Qui ?** répondirent les deux.

– **Vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard oui ou non ? C'est l'un des amis de Nakajima, un Poufsouffle qui n'est pas venu à Poudlard.**

– **Né-moldu ?**

– **Ouais.**

– **Rien de bien étrange alors. Et puis je ne vois pas vraiment ce que mon frère pourrait savoir. Il vient de passer dix mois à Azkaban.**

– **Je suppose… »** Tachihara ne semblait pas très convaincu mais n'ajouta rien.

 **« C'est tout ce que tu voulais nous dire ?** demanda Chuuya.

– **Non. Je voulais vous parler d'autre chose. Surtout à toi Gin. »**

La concernée lui jeta un regard surpris.

 **« Par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq jours. Quand des… »** Il hésita sur le mot. **« Gryffondors t'ont attaquée.**

– **Tu sais quelque chose ?** s'exclama le rouquin assez fort.

– **Chut !** répondit instantanément le jeune homme en baissant la voix. **Il vaut mieux qu'on n'en parle pas ici. Vous pouvez me retrouver après le dîner dans la salle de sortilèges ? Ton frère aussi, Gin. »**

Les deux Serpentards acquiescèrent, surpris. Pourquoi Tachihara ne pouvait-il pas leur en parler ici et maintenant ? Chuuya aurait voulu le questionner un peu plus, mais il devait se rendre en cours. Il s'en serait cependant bien passé étant donné qu'il avait Fitzgerald en première heure, perspective que ne le mettait pas en joie. D'autant plus que, il venait tout juste de s'en souvenir, il n'avait que des cours communs avec Dazai. Même si le brun et lui s'entendaient « mieux » – disons qu'ils avaient arrêté de se disputer pour rien – il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer toute la journée à entendre les professeurs s'extasier sur le talent pour la magie du Sedaigle. Surtout Fitzgerald, le plus énervant de tous.

Il soupira en se levant. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait rendre sa journée plus intéressante…

.:.

La demande de Chuuya fut en partie exaucée par un évènement inattendu qui eut lieu en début d'après-midi, et dont, à la réflexion, il se serait bien passé. Après une longue matinée, alors que les élèves prenaient leur repas dans la Grande Salle, une chouette fendit les airs et se posa devant le directeur Fukuzawa. Celui-ci détacha la lettre qu'elle portait à sa patte, et la lut brièvement, tandis que tous les élèves observaient un silence royal. Il était inhabituel qu'une missive arrive dans la journée, et il était évident que c'était quelque chose d'important, et de _grave_ probablement.

Après quelques minutes, le directeur se pencha vers le professeur Mori, assis à sa droite, et lui murmura quelques mots. Le bleuté hocha la tête et murmura à son tour quelque chose au vieil homme. Ils se levèrent ensuite tous les deux, et le directeur de Poudlard se racla la gorge tandis que le directeur adjoint adressait quelques mots à voix basse aux autres professeurs présents.

 **« Chers élèves,** commença le blanc, **j'ai juré au début de cette année de rien vous cacher concernant la situation extérieure. Je vous ai déjà informé de la découverte d'un billet de train pour le Poudlard Express dans les poches de la récente victime du tueur en série Q. On vient de m'informer que l'identité de cette victime vient d'être confirmée, et qu'il s'agit bel et bien de l'un des élèves de cette école. »**

Des murmures effrayés se firent entendre dans toute la salle, mais ils se turent lorsque le directeur reprit la parole.

 **« Le nom de cette personne ne figure pas dans la lettre, mais je suis convié au ministère cet après-midi. Le professeur Mori m'accompagnera, ainsi que l'Auror Melville. Je laisse le château sous l'autorité du professeur Ôzaki. »**

La directrice de la maison Serdaigle et professeur de métamorphose acquiesça silencieusement à ces mots. Ses yeux roses balayèrent la salle mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

 **« Les professeurs restants assureront leurs cours, cependant, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien et désirez parler à quelqu'un, sachez que les absences en cours cet après-midi ne seront pas sanctionnées, et que madame Yosano a sa porte grande ouverte à tous. »**

Il passa en revue tous les élèves et certains eurent l'impression que son regard perçant se brouillait, mais ils étaient tous trop loin pour en être certains.

Et lorsqu'il quitta la salle, accompagné des autres professeurs, un coup de tonnerre résonna, et le plafond de la pièce se mit à déverser des torrents de larmes.

.:.

Dazai n'était pas surpris par l'annonce de son directeur. Selon lui, Q n'avait aucun intérêt à tenter de brouiller les pistes ainsi. Tous les cadavres avaient sur eux un élément distinctif permettant une identification plus ou moins rapide. Il y avait également le cas de Taeko, qui avait directement son nom écrit sur elle. Elle était la seule dans ce cas, ce qui était assez étrange.

Il y réfléchissait depuis plusieurs jours, mais il ne trouvait rien de satisfaisant comme explication. Pourquoi diable Q avait-il voulu que cette victime soit immédiatement identifiée ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'une personne l'interpella alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Oda se dirigeait vers lui, suivi de près par Atsushi Nakajima et une autre personne, une fille, que Dazai n'identifia pas.

 **« Bonjour Odasaku !** salua-t-il joyeusement son ami.

– **On s'est déjà vus ce matin,** souligna le susnommé d'un air blasé, ce qui fit simplement rire le Serdaigle.

– **Bon, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**

– **Oui,** intervint la jeune femme. **On aimerait parler à Edgar Poe. »**

Dazai cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris.

 **« A Poe ?** répéta-t-il.

– **Oui,** répondit cette fois Nakajima. **On sait que c'était lui qui était chargé d'emmener Junsa à Poudlard.**

– **Et on voudra savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement quand il y a été,** enchaîna sa camarade.

– **Et comment savez-vous tout ça ? Ce sont des informations confidentielles non ? »** demanda Dazai, un sourire en coin.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard embêté. Osamu devina qu'ils hésitaient à lui révéler leur source. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il se souvint que quelques jours auparavant, Ryunosuke Akutagawa avait parlé en privé à Atsushi. Le noir n'était pas étranger à cette affaire, il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

 **« Bon, suivez-moi. »** déclara-t-il, les prenant tous de court. Il prit la direction de la tour de Serdaigle tandis que les autres lui emboîtaient le pas. Oda se plaça à ses côtés et lui souffla :

 **« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?**

– **Pourquoi pas ? Ils veulent juste parler à Poe, je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

– **Dazai, toi et moi on sait que cette information n'est pas censée filtrer. Junsa Sugimoto fait partie des élèves pouvant potentiellement être une victime de Q et on sait que Poe a été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur Fukuzawa avec d'autres septièmes années à qui il « manquait » des élèves.**

– **La victime a été confirmée,** lui rappela le brun. **Ce soir tout le monde saura. Alors quel intérêt de se taire ?**

– **Mais est-ce que Poe pensera comme toi ?**

– **Il le fera.**

– **Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »**

Dazai lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »**

Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune des Serdaigles, face à la porte en bois au heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Le bleu et bronze fit signe aux trois autres de l'attendre un peu en retrait, le temps qu'il pénètre dans sa salle et voie si Poe y était ou non. Ils s'exécutèrent, lui tournant le dos afin de ne pas voir comment les Serdaigles entraient dans leurs dortoirs.

Le brun frappa le heurtoir, qui s'éveilla et lui posa la traditionnelle énigme :

 **« Même quand elle passe du noir au rouge, elle reste bleue. Qui est-elle ? »**

Dazai observa un silence de quelques minutes avant de donner la réponse. Le heurtoir hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte pour le laisser entrer. Il s'avança dans la salle, saluant au passage les élèves assis sur les fauteuils. Avisant Kunikida, il se dirigea vers lui.

 **« Tu aurais vu Poe ?**

– **Poe ?** répéta le blond, méfiant.

– **Oui, je voudrais lui parler de l'entraînement de demain soir,** sourit Osamu.

– **Comment peux-tu encore penser au Quidditch alors que l'un des élèves est mort ?** souffla Doppo.

– **On ne doit pas s'arrêter de vivre tu sais ?**

– … **Es-tu sans cœur Dazai ? »** Le préfet poursuivit sans attendre : **« Poe est dans le dortoir. »**

Dazai le remercia avant de se diriger vers la pièce indiquée par son ami. Il y trouva Edgar allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, occupé à rédiger ce qui ressemblait à une dissertation. Enfin, il semblait plutôt perdu dans ses pensées, la plume au dessus du parchemin.

 **« Je ne crois pas que ce soit très recommandé de faire ses devoirs sur son lit,** déclara le capitaine sans détours.

– **Peu importe,** soupira le noir. **C'est pour Motojiro de toute façon. »**

Le brun sourit et s'assit au bord du lit.

 **« J'ai un service à te demander. Deux élèves de Poufsouffle veulent te parler. »**

Edgar se retourna vivement vers lui.

 **« Des élèves de Poufsouffle… Ils veulent me parler de- »** Il s'interrompit avant de prononcer le nom, mais Osamu poursuivit à sa place :

 **« Junsa Sugimoto oui.**

– **Je n'ai rien à leur dire. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. »**

Le brun soupira. Il se doutait que Poe allait refuser. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il déposa un sourire sur son visage et continua :

 **« Le professeur Ranpo a dit que tu pouvais.**

– **C'est vrai ? »** Poe releva la tête les yeux brillants. Dazai se sentait presque coupable de jouer sur l'admiration et la volonté de surpasser sans failles du poursuiveur pour le professeur d'histoire de la magie. Mais lui aussi était intéressé par ce que Poe pouvait bien avoir à dire au sujet de Junsa Sugimoto. C'était l'un des (nombreux) mystères qui le taraudaient depuis la rentrée.

 **« Bien sûr. »**

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme ne se releva pas en vitesse. Il resta allongé et jeta un regard en biais à Dazai.

 **« Mais même s'il a dit ça, je ne le ferais pas. Le directeur Fukuzawa m'a bien dit de n'en parler à personne. Et puis, dépasser une personne commence par ne pas suivre ses indications !**

– **Ne m'as-tu pas dit il y a exactement trois jours que dépasser une personne commençait par écouter tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ?**

– **J'ai changé d'avis. »**

Le brun souffla.

 **« Même si le directeur Fukuzawa t'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas en parler, ce soir nous serons fixés. Que tu en parles maintenant ou que tu n'en parles jamais, ça ne changera rien. »**

Edgar souffla à son tour.

 **« Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire hein ? »**

Il se releva, épousseta sa cape et regarda son capitaine droit dans les yeux.

 **« Je ne dirais rien Dazai, et sûrement pas que Junsa est une des victimes les plus plausibles. »**

Un bref silence s'installa, avant que Poe ne laisse échapper un juron peu élégant et que Dazai ne se morde la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

 **« Maintenant que tu m'as dit ça, tu n'as plus qu'à tout dire à ces deux Poufsouffles. »** lâcha-t-il d'un ton joyeux. L'autre le foudroya du regard.

 **« Fukuzawa va me virer lorsqu'il apprendra que j'ai dit ça.**

– **Il ne l'apprendra pas. Maintenant, viens ! »**

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle entraîna son équipier vers la sortie de leur salle commune. Oda, Atsushi et la jeune femme était toujours devant.

 **« Tu as pris ton temps,** bougonna Oda.

– **Sortons dans le parc,** proposa Osamu en l'ignorant. **Nous pourrons y parler calmement. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite troupe descendait le chemin menant au bord du lac. Ils y croisèrent le frère et la sœur Akutagawa, qui remontaient en sens inverse. Dazai put le voir échanger un regard lourd de sens avec Nakajima. Décidément, il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au lac où ils s'assirent dans l'herbe devant. Poe prit la parole après quelques secondes de silence.

 **« Vous êtes des amis de Sugimoto c'est ça ? »** Les deux cinquièmes années opinèrent vivement, tandis qu'Oda marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je ne le connais que vaguement ». **« Je ne devrais pas vous parler de ça. Mais puisque Dazai m'y a forcé…**

– **C'est toi qui a parlé en premier,** se défendit avec malice le concerné.

– **Quoiqu'il en soit,** déclara Poe comme s'il n'avait rien dit, **le directeur Fukuzawa m'a interdit de parler de Junsa Sugimoto.**

– **Pourquoi ?** s'enquit la brune.

– **Parce que c'est l'une des victimes les plus plausibles. »** lâcha Edgar, sans le moindre tact.

La jeune fille hoqueta et Atsushi pâlit violemment. Même Oda semblait déstabilisé.

 **« Mais pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il. **Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas identifier la victime.**

– **C'est vrai, mais le fait qu'elle paraissait se rendre à Poudlard était un indice convainquant. Le jour de la rentrée, j'ai été à la maison des Sugimoto et j'y ai été accueilli par sa mère. Quand je me suis présenté en lui disant que je venais chercher Sugimoto, elle a parut surprise. La seule chose qu'elle a pu me dire, c'est que Sugimoto ne lui avait jamais parlé des mesures du directeur au début de l'année. Elle pensait que la rentrée se déroulait comme d'habitude, et son fils ne l'a pas détrompée. Il était parti seul se rendre à King's Cross tôt le matin, il connaissait bien le chemin** _ **a priori**_ **. »**

Quelques minutes passèrent, le temps que tous assimilent ce que disait le Serdaigle.

 **« Ce qui veut dire,** hésita Atsushi, **que Junsa a menti à sa mère. Et que le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu à Poudlard cette année n'a pas de lien avec le fait qu'il ait quitté le pays pour protéger sa mère ou je ne sais quoi.**

– **C'est exact. Il n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis,** précisa Edgar.

– **Mais...,** intervint Oda, **le directeur Fukuzawa a dit que rien ne pouvait indiquer que Sugimoto était la victime. Il a menti ?**

– **Quand était-ce ?** demanda Poe.

– **Il y a une semaine environ** , répondit Nakajima. **Lorsque l'on a découvert le billet de train sur la victime. Donc il avait déjà fait le rapprochement,** termina-t-il, l'air sombre.

– **Alors oui, il a menti. Mais je vois mal notre directeur faire ça pourtant…,** déclara la fille. **Lui qui disait vouloir nous tenir au courant de tout… »** Sa voix trembla. **« Il a dit de garder espoir ! Alors qu'il savait que c'était lui. »**

La fin de sa phrase monta dans les aigus, et Dazai vit Atsushi et Oda échanger un regard anxieux. L'argenté se rapprocha d'elle et l'emmena un peu plus loin pour lui parler.

 **« Une dernière chose,** souffla Poe à voix basse. **La mère de Sugimoto a trouvé une feuille de papier déchirée avec un mot presque illisible dessus. Elle a identifié l'écriture de son fils et est parvenue à déchiffrer le mot.**

– **Comment sais-tu cela ?** interrogea Oda.

– **J'ai entendu le professeur Ranpo en parler avec l'Auror Melville.**

– **Quel mot était-ce alors ?** intervint Dazai avant que son ami ne pose une autre question qu'il jugeait stupide.

– **Un mot étrange. »**

Le capitaine s'apprêtait à insister lorsque son camarade prit à nouveau la parole et prononça un mot auquel il n'avait plus songé depuis longtemps.

 **« Mouche.**

– **Pardon ? »** fit Oda, incrédule, tandis que Dazai se mordait la lèvre.

 _Par Merlin,_ songea-t-il, _qu'est-ce que cet insecte a à voir avec tout ça ? Et surtout, quel rapport y a-t-il entre Sugimoto et Akutagawa ?_

.:.

Quelques heures plus tard, Atsushi était allongé sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, observant le ciel qui rougissait. Le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon, emportant avec lui tous les soucis du jour pour laisser place à ceux de la nuit, dominés par la lune. Tandis qu'il observait l'immensité bleuté se parer des couleurs de l'automne, Atsushi se demandait si Yama avait raison depuis le début.

Les révélations du Serdaigle l'avaient bouleversées, et même les lettres optimistes que sa mère continuait de lui envoyer ne lui remontaient pas le moral. Il ne cessait de songer que c'était peut-être le cadavre de son meilleur ami qui avait été découvert. Que pendant que lui respirait et vivait sa vie, celle de Junsa avait peut-être brutalement pris fin. Et dans des circonstances peu réjouissantes probablement.

Q ne tuait pas gentiment. Il mutilait atrocement ses victimes, à l'aide de sortilèges de magie noire et les laissait toujours défigurées et dans un état inhumain. La simple idée que c'était le sort qu'avait plus connaître son ami de toujours lui retournait l'estomac.

Perdu dans ses pensées noires, il n'entendit pas la porte de la tour s'ouvrir et ne remarqua pas la présence d'une autre personne avant de croiser son regard azur lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

 **« La Gryffondor de l'autre jour. »** souffla-t-il. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se contenta de le dévisager en silence. Il se redressa sur les coudes et soutint son regard. **« Toi aussi tu viens m'apprendre des choses que j'ignorais sur Junsa ? »**

Atsushi ne savait même pas ce qu'il espérait entendre comme réponse. Junsa qui mentait avant de disparaître brutalement… Son cerveau avait du mal à coller l'image d'un menteur sur celle qu'il se faisait de son meilleur ami. Junsa avait sûrement une bonne raison de mentir n'est-ce pas ?

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais sur Junsa Sugimoto,** répondit simplement la jeune fille.

– **Il devait me parler de quelque chose d'important, c'est un peu vague comme information. Et d'ailleurs, comment tu le sais ?**

– **On s'est croisés. Quatre jours avant la rentrée.**

– **Et ?**

– **Je l'ai très clairement entendu dire « Je dois lui parler d'un truc important ». Et juste après : « Pauvre Atsushi, il ne va rien comprendre ».**

– **Quoi … ?** demanda l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils. **Tu veux dire que tu l'as croisé dans la rue en train de dire ça ?**

– **Oui, il parlait à un type aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes. »**

Atsushi retint son souffle inconsciemment. Un type aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes ? Qui était-ce donc ? Personne à Poufsouffle ne correspondait à cette description, et Junsa n'était pas spécialement proche de sorciers de d'autres maisons.

 **« Tu saurais le reconnaître ?**

– **Probablement, mais il n'est pas à Poudlard.**

– **C'est un moldu ? »** Le Nakajima allait de surprise en surprise. Son interlocutrice hocha la tête.

 **« Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu dans notre ville. Je pense qu'il venait d'ailleurs. »**

Le cinquième année se rallongea. Encore une révélation sur son ami… Qui était ce moldu ? Un ami de primaire de Junsa avec qui il avait gardé contact ? Et que voulait dire « pauvre Atsushi, il ne va rien comprendre » ?

 **« Au fait,** fit-il en se redressant encore, **comment connaissais-tu mon nom de famille ? Junsa n'a dit que mon prénom d'après ce que tu m'as rapporté.**

– **Quelqu'un me l'a dit.**

– **« Quelqu'un » ?**

– **Oui. »**

Elle se mura ensuite dans le silence ce qui fit légèrement souffler le jaune et noir. Il y avait trop de mystérieuses personnes dans cette conversation.

 **« Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?**

– …

– **Encore un mystère je suppose…**

– **Kyoka. Kyoka Ozaki. »**

Atsushi la dévisagea, surpris d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait eue, il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir reconnue plus tôt. Tout le monde à Poudlard avait déjà entendu parler de cette mystérieuse orpheline recueillie par le professeur Ozaki quelques années auparavant. Son adoption avait fait parler les élèves car une certaine rumeur courait sur sa filiation, celle qu'elle était une cousine des Akutagawa. Les concernés n'avaient jamais démenti, et tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient assez proches tous les trois. Aussi proches que ces trois personnes détachées de tout peuvent l'être.

 **« … Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?**

– **Il m'a dit que je pouvais te le dire.**

– **Qui ça ? »**

Kyoka ne répondit rien, mais le jeune homme eut l'impression de lire dans ses yeux un _« Devine. »_. Théoriquement, il n'y avait pas énormément de candidats. A qui d'autre Kyoka aurait-elle pu raconter tout ça ? Il se souvint brutalement d'une certaine ronde de préfets où il avait aperçu la jeune Gryffondor.

 **« Et Dazai ? C'était cela qu'il voulait savoir lorsqu'il t'a… Interpellée ?**

– **Pas tout à fait. »**

Suite à cette réponse, elle se releva pour partir, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Alors qu'il fixait les étoiles qui apparaissaient lentement, il se demanda si d'autres personnes faisaient de même au même moment. Était-il connecté à ces personnes ? Une des étoiles attira son attention, une étoile plus brillante que les autres, et alors, _cela_ recommença.

 _Il vole, toujours plus vite._

…

 _Au-dessus de lui, la nuit noire. Les étoiles sont invisibles, tout comme leur souveraine._

…

 _La lune, ronde, brillante. Altaïr, l'étoile porteuse de lumière. Elle brille si fortement, comme pour lui dire de ne pas abandonner. Cachées encore quelques secondes avant derrière les nuages, le disque pâle et les étoiles inondent désormais l'étendue aqueuse située en dessous de lui, tandis que lui vole toujours, vers la ville, vers son objectif._

…

 _Son… Objectif ?_

…

 _Non… Non… Il ne doit pas. Il ne doit surtout pas faire ça !_

…

 _PAS ÇA !_

...

 **Sinon…**

Atsushi ouvrit brutalement les yeux, le souffle court. Encore la vision… Elle lui était apparue plus nette cette fois-ci, et plus détaillée. Mais le sentiment de terreur pure était encore là. Il ne devait pas faire quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. A quoi pensait-il ? Cela ne pouvait pas le concerner, sinon pourquoi ne s'en souviendrait-il pas ? D'un autre côté, d'où venait cette vision si elle ne lui appartenait pas ?

Toutes les questions qu'il avait enfermées dans un coin de son cerveau ressurgissaient. Il n'y voyait pas plus clair que la dernière fois. Il en avait touché un mot à sa mère, mais elle lui avait simplement dit que c'était probablement des hallucinations dues à la fatigue. Atsushi avait pourtant du mal à la croire. Est-ce que des hallucinations pouvaient être aussi réalistes ? Cela ressemblait plus à des souvenirs. Mais il n'avait jamais vécu ça, il en était certain.

Il fut interrompu à nouveau dans ses sombres pensées par un léger bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'un insecte. Il aperçut en effet une petite masse mouvante qui se baladait devant ses yeux. Il la chassa d'un geste, mais l'insecte continua de lui tourner autour et alla même jusqu'à se poser sur son bras. Comme il s'en doutait, il s'agissait bien d'une mouche.

Il tenta de s'en débarrasser mais elle semblait imperturbable. Elle arrêta cependant de tourner et resta immobile lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina en haut de l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'astronomie. Atsushi reconnut – avec une certaine surprise – Ryunosuke et Gin. Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent surpris de le voir dans une position un peu étrange (il avait les bras tendus droits devant lui et un pied en l'air) mais le Poufsouffle vit le regard du jeune homme glisser à ses côtés et se fixer un point, qui devait être la mouche. Le noir fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

 **« Ehm, Nakajima ?...,** demanda Gin, hésitante. **Tout va bien ? »**

Il reprit une position normale en toussotant avant de lui répondre.

 **« Oui, tout va bien. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

– **Fukuzawa est revenu,** répondit simplement sa collègue. **Il a convoqué tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle. »**

Atsushi se sentit nauséeux. Bientôt, ils allaient savoir. La longue attente insupportable allait prendre fin. Il inspira longuement avant de faire signe à la cinquième année qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Celle-ci coula un regard vers son frère, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la mouche des yeux, qui elle ne bougeait plus vraiment non plus.

 **« Ryunosuke ? »** La voix de Gin sembla le tirer de ses pensées. Il détacha son regard de l'insecte avant de se détourner pour redescendre les escaliers. Les deux préfets échangèrent un regard perplexe mais descendirent à sa suite.

 **« Kyoka t'a parlé ?** finit par demander la noiraude.

– **Oui. Je me doutais bien que c'était vous. »** L'autre ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette évidence.

 **« Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ce type aux lunettes rondes ?**

– **Non. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait des amis moldus.**

– **Un « type aux lunettes rondes » ? »** répéta une voix derrière eux.

Atsushi et Gin se retournèrent tandis que Ryunosuke poursuivait son chemin sans même accorder un regard au propriétaire de la voix. Dazai et Oda se trouvaient derrière eux, et c'était le brun qui avait parlé. Il semblait sincèrement surpris, tout comme le gardien de Poufsouffle.

 **« Ça ne te regarde pas Dazai. »** coupa sèchement la préfète. Son interlocuteur lui sourit.

 **« Si tu fais tant de secrets c'est que c'est important.**

– **Même si ça l'est, je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin de le savoir. »**

Elle tourna les talons et rattrapa son frère. Atsushi resta sur place, tandis qu'Oda soupirait et balançait un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Dazai.

 **« Quand arrêteras-tu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ?...**

– **Ça me regarde peut-être. »**

Sur ces mots, le brun accéléra à son tour le pas, laissant l'argenté avec son capitaine. Celui-ci secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers son cadet.

 **« Alors comme ça on va savoir… »** Le cinquième année acquiesça en silence. Intérieurement, il se demandait ce que Dazai voulait dire par _« Ça me regarde peut-être »._ Est-ce que tout le monde savait des choses sur le mystère Junsa sauf lui ? Ou le brun avait-il juste dit ça comme ça ? **« Tu dois être inquiet. »** poursuivit Oda.

 **« Un peu…,** avoua-t-il.

– **Je garde espoir personnellement. Je suis sûr que Junsa est en vie. »**

Atsushi lui sourit. Le ton réconfortant du rouquin lui réchauffait le cœur. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il avait raison. Que Junsa finirait par réapparaître, en rigolant, en disant que c'était une blague et que tout était rentré dans l'ordre maintenant. Qu'il reviendrait à Poudlard comme avant, et que Yama retrouverait sa joie de vivre. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus actuellement.

Mais était-ce seulement possible ? La guerre qui couvait se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Même si Junsa revenait, ils ne retrouveraient pas leur vie paisible d'avant la quatrième année, avant que le scandale n'éclate.

Avant que Ryunosuke Akutagawa n'assassine de sang-froid le premier ministre britannique.

Cette pensée le fit frémir. Ces derniers temps, ses interactions avec le Serpentard lui avaient fait oublier son crime. Pourtant, il restait un meurtrier. Une personne capable de supprimer une vie humaine.

La seule chose dont Atsushi était sûr, c'était que le jeune homme avait un comportement très déroutant. Il semblait détaché, distant, mais aussi profondément concerné par tout ce qui arrivait. Et il lui avait apporté son aide, à plus d'une reprise. En lui donnant la liste, mais également en demandant à Kyoka de venir le voir. Il était presque sûr que l'idée venait du jeune homme.

Il soupira. Trop de pensées l'assaillaient. L'éclair qui le frôla quand il entra dans la Grande Salle eut le mérite de les lui faire oublier. Le plafond enchanté était plus déchaîné que jamais. Sa foudre tombait de plus en plus bas et de plus en plus souvent. Atsushi rejoignit ses camarades de maison sous le grand dôme que les professeurs mettaient en place, aidés par les septièmes années. Réunir tous les élèves du château sous un seul et même dôme n'était pas aisé et ils étaient tous collés les uns aux autres, mais ils étaient tous trop impatients de connaître la vérité pour y prêter réellement attention.

Les murmures qui parcouraient tout le groupe prirent fin lorsque le directeur Fukuzawa entra, suivi par le professeur Mori, l'Auror Melville, mais également un homme que tous les élèves à l'exception des premières années reconnurent immédiatement. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus gris, son visage encore plus tiré, mais nul doute, il s'agissait bien du ministre de la Magie provisoire, Nathaniel Hawthorne.

Il se positionna à droite du directeur, tandis que Mori prenait place à la gauche de Yukichi. Melville, lui, resta en retrait. L'ancien professeur d'histoire de la magie pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et lança un _Sonorus_ pour amplifier sa voix – ce qui n'était pas vraiment nécessaire vu qu'ils étaient tous regroupés à portée de voix et que le silence qui régnait était absolu – avant de prendre la parole.

 **« Chers élèves, si revenir en ce lieu est un plaisir pour moi, j'aurais préféré le faire dans des circonstances plus joyeuses. »** Pas un bruit ne venait perturber son discours. Atsushi eut l'impression que l'entièreté de la salle retenait son souffle. **« Aujourd'hui, je suis ici pour vous annoncer la mort de l'un d'entre vous. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un que vous connaissiez à peine. Peut-être était-ce votre camarade de maison, peut-être même était-ce votre ami. Dans tous les cas, jamais ne n'oublierons qu'il est mort bien trop jeune, qu'il avait encore toute la vie devant lui. Et, au nom de tout le ministère, je peux vous assurer que nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour attraper, et punir comme il se doit le coupable. »**

Il échangea ensuite un regard avec Fukuzawa qui prit la parole à son tour.

 **« Non, nous n'oublierons pas que Q nous a arraché l'un de nos élèves. Mais je vous demande de ne pas céder à la haine et à la violence. Ce n'est pas…**

– **Qui est-ce ?! »** l'interrompit une voix provenant du fond du groupe, qui fit se retourner tout le monde. Atsushi reconnut Yama, qui se tenait en retrait, les mains crispées autour de ses bras croisés. Fukuzawa ne sembla même pas s'offusquer de l'insolence et baissa la tête. En même temps que sa réponse retentit un violent coup de tonnerre, qui n'étouffa cependant pas le nom prononcé, ni les exclamations d'horreur des élèves, et encore moins le cri que poussa Yamagawa.

 **« Junsa Sugimoto. Junsa Sugimoto est la dixième victime de Q. »**


	9. 07 : En quête de réponses

Bonjour/bonsoir ! :)

Je n'arrête pas de poster à l'heure c'est dingue je ne me reconnais pas haha x) J'espère que vous êtes fiers de moi x) bref sinon j'espère que vous allez bien et que tout va bien pour vous !

Vous avez été voir Les Crimes de Grindelwald ? Moi oui et j'ai beaucoup trop aimé alala x) vous en avez pensé quoi vous ? (essayez de ne pas trop spoiler dans vos reviews svp)

Sinon, **mercii** pour les 600 vues, presque 700 même ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Et merci à **Aethyan** et **Valkyrie du Nord** pour leurs reviews :) Le prochain chapitre sortira le 21 décembre, un petit cadeau de Noël en avance x) bref, je vous laisse déjà lire celui là !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de BSD sont à Asagiri Kafuka, l'univers d'HP est à JK Rowling ! Toutes les infos viennent de Pottermore et Wikia.

* * *

 **Chapitre Sept – En quête de réponses**

La pluie tombait lentement sur Londres. Le ciel aux nuances de gris masquait les rayons du soleil, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Atsushi. Abrité sous son parapluie, il préférait ce temps sombre à une journée ensoleillée. Les rayons du soleil et les chants des oiseaux lui auraient donné l'impression que la vie elle-même se fichait d'avoir perdu Junsa. Que ce n'était qu'une victime de plus.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Yamagawa lui prit la main. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile, dans sa robe noire qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Elle avait masqué ses cernes et attaché ses cheveux en chignon décoiffé. Elle s'appuya contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule sans un mot. Son parapluie à elle pendait vers le sol.

Une autre femme s'approcha d'eux. Ils reconnurent Arisa Sugimoto, la mère de Junsa. Elle avait l'air d'un fantôme, c'était peut-être ce qu'elle était devenue d'ailleurs. La mort de son fils avait dû l'anéantir. Elle ressemblait un peu à Yama, avec ses traits tirés et ses cheveux vaguement attachés. Elle les salua d'une voix faible.

 **« Merci d'être venus. »**

Ils hochèrent simplement la tête. C'était normal. Junsa était leur ami. Ils se devaient de venir lui dire au revoir. Ils étaient peu nombreux, Arisa et le reste de la famille avaient souhaité tenir une cérémonie assez intime. Les seules personnes extérieures aux Sugimoto étaient Yama et lui, ainsi que le directeur Fukuzawa et le ministre Hawthorne. Ils avaient tenus à être présents, et la famille de Junsa n'avait pas eu le cœur à protester. Ils les avaient énormément soutenus après tout.

 **« Il est sûrement heureux de vous voir,** poursuivit Arisa. **Il me parlait tout le temps de vous, surtout avant… »** Sa voix se brisa. **« … la rentrée.**

– **Nous aussi, on aurait voulu le revoir,** souffla Yama.

– **Il va nous manquer,** acheva Atsushi.

– **Il nous manquera à tous. Mais il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous. »**

Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour échanger quelques mots avec le directeur Fukuzawa qui s'était approché. Atsushi et Yama restèrent en retrait, ne voulant pas commettre d'indiscrétion. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, la brunette murmura :

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?**

– **On avance,** lui répondit Atsushi sur le même ton. **Il ne voudrait pas qu'on abandonne.**

– **Il est mort maintenant,** lâcha Yama sur un ton cassant. **Si tu veux mon avis, il se fiche pas mal de ce qu'on fait. »** Elle soupira. **« Mais je suppose que tu as raison. On devrait continuer. Si on y arrive.**

– **On y arrivera. »** lui assura son meilleur ami d'un ton qui se voulait ferme.

Il l'espérait en tout cas. La douleur, elle finissait par partir non ? Elle ne restait pas aussi vive, aussi poignante, pas vrai ?

Le reste de la cérémonie fut tout aussi silencieux que le début. Quelques discours furent faits, dont l'un d'eux par Atsushi et Yama. Le ministre de la Magie parla aussi, débitant un discours similaire à celui qu'il avait fait aux élèves. Il semblait sincèrement attristé par la mort de Junsa. Ce dernier avait toujours été l'un de ses élèves préférés.

Lorsque les discours prirent fin et que le cercueil fut mit en terre, Yulin s'approcha d'eux. La grande sœur de Junsa avait les mêmes yeux que lui, cela les avait toujours troublés, encore plus maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Elle tenait, serré contre sa poitrine, ce qui ressemblait à un album.

 **« Nakajima, Yamagawa…,** les salua-t-elle. **Ma mère n'est pas d'accord, mais je pense que vous avez le droit de voir ceci. »**

Elle leur tendit l'objet, que Yama saisit. Il était en mauvais état, corné aux coins. La reliure partait par endroits et la couverture gondolait, comme s'il avait été trempé. Elle l'ouvrit avec délicatesse, d'une main légèrement tremblante. La première page était blanche, tout comme les suivantes. Atsushi interrogea Yulin du regard, qui leur fit signe de continuer.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule page noircie : elle figurait au milieu de l'album. Un schéma approximatif était tracé dessus. L'encre avait coulé, rendait les trois quarts du tracé illisible, mais Atsushi parvint à distinguer le nom d'Akutagawa. Celui-ci occupait le centre de la page, avec le nom du premier ministre britannique moldu. Un peu plus loin était lisible le nom du professeur Mori. Un dernier nom était encore visible, celui de Q. En dessous de la lettre qui servait de pseudonyme au tueur en série, un nom semblait avoir été écrit mais il était illisible. Un trait le reliait à un autre nom, illisible également.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?...,** demanda Yama.

– **On ne sait pas exactement, mais c'était dans la valise de Junsa, caché sous ses vêtements. Les Aurors pensent qu'on ne doit pas y faire attention, que c'est un simple jeu. Mais moi je pense que c'est important. Je sens que c'est important !**

– **Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ?** interrogea Atsushi.

– **Je pense qu'il enquêtait sur l'assassinat du premier ministre moldu.**

– **Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?** s'insurgea légèrement la brunette.

– **Il a toujours cru qu'Akutagawa n'était pas le vrai coupable,** lui rappela le gris.

– **Quand bien même ! »**

Atsushi prit l'album et tourna les autres pages dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'autre inscrit sur une page. Il finit par trouver, inscrit en minuscules lettres sur la dernière page, un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas. _Ango Sakaguchi_. Il se tourna vers Yulin, curieux.

 **« Ango Sakaguchi, qui est-ce ? »** Elle fronça les sourcils et vint lire le nom.

 **« Je ne sais pas,** lâcha-t-elle. **Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom. »**

Les deux Poufsouffles échangèrent un regard intrigué. Encore un mystère de Junsa visiblement.

 **« Mais attendez…,** reprit Yulin. **Cet été, j'ai plusieurs fois aperçu mon frère en compagnie d'un jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu dans le coin. Un garçon de votre âge aux lunettes rondes. C'est peut-être lui ? »**

Atsushi repensa à ce que Kyoka lui avait révélé. Cela concordait. L'inconnu avait donc désormais un nom, ce qui rendrait peut-être sa recherche plus aisée. Le préfet était bien déterminé à retracer les derniers moments de la vie de son meilleur ami, et surtout à découvrir ce qu'il voulait absolument lui dire. Il avait le sentiment que c'était vraiment quelque chose d'important. Et il se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être, et surtout, quel lien pouvait-il y avoir avec lui…

.:.

Cette nuit-là, Ryunosuke dormit particulièrement mal. Pas à cause de la mort de Sugimoto, c'était regrettable bien sûr mais il n'allait pas pleurer pour une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas quand même, mais à cause de mauvais souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus sous forme de cauchemars. Les souvenirs – et les sensations – des mois passés à Azkaban l'avaient hanté toute la nuit. Il avait revu son arrivée, les premiers jours où il avait cru mourir de désespoir et de froid, puis les semaines passées sans bouger, sans parler, à lutter contre la folie et les Détraqueurs. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les prisonniers devenaient tous fous. Quand on est seul, confronté aux souvenirs les plus tristes que l'on possède et sans rien à quoi se raccrocher, on a vite fait de perdre la boule.

Cela n'avait pas été son cas heureusement – ou malheureusement ? Certains auraient sans doute préféré qu'il devienne dingue et s'ouvre les veines dans sa cellule. Oh, il avait songé bien sûr. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Peut-être qu'une part de lui voulait obtenir justice. Ce qui était stupide, vu qu'il était en prison car il l'avait voulu. Avoir des regrets était inutile.

Lorsqu'il se leva pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, il put se remonter le moral en voyant les autres sursauter en le croisant. Ses cernes avaient visiblement un effet effrayant. Ils devaient se dire qu'il avait passé la nuit à trouver un moyen de les tuer dans leur sommeil.

Il retrouva son Auror du jour devant la salle, l'ignora et s'assit directement à la table des serpents, à côté de sa sœur. Elle lui adressa un regard vaguement interrogateur, probablement surprise de le voir aussi fatigué, auquel il ne répondit pas. Son regard balaya les élèves présents et s'arrêta sur la table des Poufsouffle. Ils avaient tous la tête basse et la mine sombre. Il aperçut Nakajima et son amie dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom, qui étaient visiblement revenus de l'enterrement de leur ami.

Étrangement, ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement déprimés. Ils n'étaient pas non plus en train de sauter de joie mais ils n'avaient pas cet air triste que l'on a quand on revient d'un enterrement. Ils semblaient plutôt… déterminés. Il croisa le regard d'Atsushi qui, pour la première fois ne détourna pas les yeux. L'argenté soutint ses prunelles, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les bavardages cessaient et tous les élèves présents finirent par observer le préfet si discret de Poufsouffle avancer d'un pas déterminé vers la table vert et argent. Ryunosuke nota qu'il semblait déstabilisé par l'attention qu'il recevait, mais il continua néanmoins d'avancer, jusqu'à se trouver à son niveau. Il s'assit aux côtés de Chuuya qui faisait face aux deux Akutagawa. Le rouquin lui jeta une œillade surprise – venant d'un élève qui semblait plutôt le craindre en général, c'était inattendu – mais ne fit aucun commentaire, prolongeant le silence qui s'était installé dans la Grande Salle. Ryunosuke échangea un regard intrigué avec sa sœur qui fut la première à briser le silence :

 **« Euh… Nakajima, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »** Sa phrase résonna dans le calme. Le susnommé lui adressa un de ses habituels sourires avant de lui répondre :

 **« J'aimerais juste parler à ton frère. »**

Le concerné haussa un sourcil. Lui qui pensait que le jeune homme était effrayé en sa présence… Il prit la parole, curieux.

 **« Et pourquoi donc ? »**

Son interlocuteur sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit à Ryunosuke, qui l'attrapa. L'encre avait coulé à de nombreux endroits, mais quelques mots étaient encore visibles, notamment son nom. Associé à celui du premier ministre britannique moldu. Il fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Sa voix résonna sèchement et fit tressaillir toute la salle. Du coin de l'œil, le noir aux pointes blanches vit l'Auror chargé de sa surveillance s'approcher. Atsushi répondit, d'une voix moins assurée qu'auparavant.

 **« Ce que cherchait Junsa avant sa mort. »**

Gin, qui avait lu au-dessus de l'épaule de son frère, laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Son frère, lui, sentit une certaine colère s'emparer de lui. Alors comme ça, le Poufsouffle enquêtait sur son _crime_ ?

 **« Junsa ne t'a jamais considéré comme le coupable,** lâcha Atsushi. **Il…**

– **Ferme-la. »**

Le juron avait volé, sèchement. Ryunosuke décocha un regard glacial à l'argenté avant de se lever. Sous les regards de toute la salle, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte et quitta la pièce. Il se rendit directement au troisième étage, dans une salle de classe vide et peu souvent occupée. Il pourrait être seul avec ses pensées ainsi, sans être dérangé par sa sœur ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Une multitude d'idées lui traversaient l'esprit, toutes décousues. Plus que tout, il ressentait une grande colère. Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mêle de ça ? Cette sombre affaire, il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper. Atsushi Nakajima devait rester loin de l'affaire que l'on appelait l'affaire Akutagawa.

Les vitres de la classe se fêlèrent légèrement. Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Être en colère n'amènerait rien de bien, surtout pas si cela entraînait une perte de contrôle de sa magie. Il risquait d'aggraver encore plus son cas. Il souffla longuement pour se calmer. Les souvenirs de tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il avait enduré lui revenaient les uns après et les autres, comme la nuit précédente.

Il se revoyait encore et encore, lors du procès, garder le silence alors que tous l'invectivaient, lui criaient d'avouer ses crimes. Il se revoyait, traîné à Azkaban par les Détraqueurs, tandis que tous crachaient dans son dos. Mais surtout, il se revoyait le soir où tout avait basculé. Une formulation bien clichée, mais qui correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un grincement le fit se retourner vers la porte. Nakajima se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ryunosuke serra les dents. Il aurait préféré voir n'importe qui d'autre. Même Dazai.

 **« Akutagawa… »**

Son nom résonna étrangement dans la bouche du Poufsouffle. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il le prononçait.

 **« Dégage. »** L'autre tressaillit mais ne se démonta pas.

 **« Non. »**

Ah parce qu'il lui tenait tête maintenant ?

 **« Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à te mêler de ça ?** cracha le noir aux pointes blanches.

– **Mon meilleur ami est mort alors qu'il tentait de prouver ton innocence !**

– **Je ne lui ai pas demandé de le faire ! Et tu n'as pas à en faire de même !**

– **Pourquoi tiens-tu à refuser notre aide ? Ne veux-tu pas être déclaré innocent ? »**

Akutagawa se figea. Son sang commença à bouillir dans ses veines. L'une des vitres fêlées se brisa complètement, faisant sursauter Atsushi.

 **« Qui te dis que je suis innocent ? »**

Sa phrase claqua sèchement. Son interlocuteur pâlit violemment.

 **« Que-**

– **Qui t'as dit que j'étais innocent ? Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse de ton ami ! J'ai été condamné tu te souviens ?**

– **Tu n'as pas avoué !** protesta le gris, mais sa conviction semblait s'ébranler.

– **Je n'ai pas nié. »** Utiliser les arguments que les autres lui balançaient lui coûtait, mais il voulait que le jaune et noir oublie toute cette histoire. A son grand désespoir, cela ne semblait pas dans les projets du jeune homme.

 **« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? »**

Ryunosuke fronça les sourcils. Évidemment… Il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre il devrait expliquer son geste. Il aurait juste voulu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

 **« Si tu es un tueur, pourquoi m'avoir aidé dans mes recherches ?**

– **Ça n'a aucun rapport. »** coupa sèchement l'ancien prisonnier.

Piètre esquive, certes. Il fit un pas pour quitter la salle, et Nakajima le laissa passer. Il l'entendit cependant déclarer :

 **« Si tu étais coupable, tu te serais déjà enfui.**

– **Je suis surveillé par des Aurors en permanence,** riposta le Serpentard.

– **Comme si ça pouvait t'empêcher de t'échapper. Si tu l'avais vraiment voulu tu aurais pu non ? »**

Akutagawa choisit de ne pas répondre et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Un sourire naquit cependant sur ses lèvres. La dernière réplique du Poufsouffle n'était que trop vraie. Il avait largement les capacités d'échapper à ces incompétents. Mais il avait choisi de ne pas le faire, la fuite constituant un motif valable pour l'emprisonner, à vie cette fois.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cet amusement. Sa colère s'était calmée, mais elle était encore bien là. Il n'était pas persuadé d'avoir découragé le gris d'enquêter sur lui. Malheureusement. Il le faudrait pourtant, où les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Pour Nakajima, comme pour lui.

.:.

Après cette discussion mouvementée, Ryunosuke aurait voulu pouvoir se reposer. Malheureusement, alors qu'il profitait de l'heure de pause qui lui était octroyée le lundi après-midi pour avancer son travail – il avait décidé de se reconcentrer sur ses études après une intervention de sa mère, il maudissait Gin de lui avoir parlé – sa sœur vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et attrapa son encrier pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

 **« Tu vas t'y mettre aussi ?** soupira-t-il.

– **Ryunosuke. »** souffla-t-elle simplement.

Il posa son parchemin et s'affala un peu plus dans le fauteuil de la salle commune où il s'était installé elle était déserte heureusement. Entendre Gin prononcer son prénom lui faisait bizarre, elle ne le faisait presque jamais.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?**

– … **»** Elle hésita. **« Je suppose que te demander la vérité est inutile ? »**

Il soutint son regard un instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui demandait ça. Depuis son accusation publique, elle n'avait cessé de l'interroger. Quelle était la vérité ? Qui était le vrai coupable ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il couvert ? Gin formulait à voix haute toutes les questions que les autres se posaient tout bas, la seule différence était qu'elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas coupable. A chaque fois, il avait refusé d'y répondre.

 **« Tu supposes bien.**

– **Pourquoi tant de mystères ?**

– **Tu sais que je ne peux rien dire.**

– **Non. Tu as toi-même choisi de ne rien dire ! »**

 _Si seulement c'était si simple…,_ songea le noir.

 **« C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses.**

– … **Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé contre Nakajima ? »**

Il ferma brièvement les yeux.

 **« Parce que.**

– **Tu ne veux que personne ne se soucie de ton cas. A croire que tu te fiches de retourner Azkaban.**

– **Je ne désire pas y retourner. Mais parfois, on doit faire des choix qui vont à l'encontre de nos désirs.**

– **Tu parles comme un philosophe. »** soupira-t-elle.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait attachés en queue de cheval comme toujours. Son frère vit à quel point elle semblait épuisée, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.

 **« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça,** finit-elle par déclarer, **mais tu ne devrais pas te sacrifier pour les autres.**

– **Ce n'est peut-être pas un sacrifice.**

– **Ryunosuke. Tu ne me feras jamais avaler que tu es coupable. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas tué.**

– …

– **J'espère au moins que le vrai coupable en vaut la peine. »**

Elle partit sur ces mots, laissant Ryunosuke seul avec ses pensées une nouvelle fois. Décidemment, cette journée l'épuisait. D'abord Sugimoto et Nakajima, ensuite sa sœur. Tant de gentillesse à son égard le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils étaient tous trois persuadés qu'il était innocent. Il se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir leur conviction. Pour sa sœur, il pouvait comprendre, mais pour Sugimoto et Nakajima, il ne voyait pas. Surtout pour le premier, le gris avait pu être influencé par sa découverte. Mais le cas de Junsa le laissait plus que perplexe.

Ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas. Ryunosuke voyait à quoi il ressemblait, un jeune homme timide et réservé, mais bon élève. Ils avaient une année de différence donc le noir n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. Sugimoto devait connaître les rumeurs à son sujet – celles avant son arrestation comme celles après – mais rien de plus. Alors pourquoi, par Salazar, s'était-il persuadé qu'il était innocent ?

Ce n'était pas tout. Maintenant qu'il savait que Sugimoto faisait ses propres recherches, il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Le schéma était presque illisible, donc impossible de se baser sur ça. Et il était probablement assez intelligent pour avoir bien caché le produit de ses recherches. Peut-être même qu'il n'y avait que le cahier trouvé par sa famille et que le reste était dans sa tête. Si c'était le cas, les réponses étaient bien enterrées.

Une dernière question le taraudait. Se pouvait-il que la mort du jeune homme ne soit pas aussi hasardeuse que les circonstances le laissaient paraître ? Junsa Sugimoto avait-il réellement été assassiné par un coup du destin, parce qu'il avait croisé la route de Q ? Ou était-ce une habile manipulation ? Avait-il en réalité été assassiné parce qu'il en savait trop ? La question se posait.

Ryunosuke avait toujours soupçonné Q d'être plus relié au meurtre du premier ministre moldu qu'on ne le pensait. Sa brusque apparition, un mois plus tard, semblait un peu grosse pour une coïncidence. Mais les victimes du tueur en série semblaient vraiment sans relations, que ce soit entre elles ou avec le premier ministre britannique.

La porte de leur salle commune s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensées. Cette fois, c'était Chuuya qui venait d'arriver, en pleine discussion avec une fille blonde qui était de la même promotion que Ryunosuke avant son arrestation. Higuchi ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils l'aperçurent et se dirigèrent vers lui.

 **« Tu n'as pas cours ?** l'interrogea le rouquin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

– **Non. Vous non plus ?**

– **Étude des moldus,** soupira le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. **Toujours pas de professeur. »**

Ryunosuke avait presque oublié ce détail. Le professeur d'études des moldus de Poudlard avait été renvoyé au début de l'année pour incitation à la haine des moldus. Malgré ses efforts, Fukuzawa n'était pas parvenu à trouver de remplaçant. Il s'occupait parfois des cours mais la mort de Junsa le tenait très occupé.

 **« Et toi ?** demanda-t-il à Higuchi qui sursauta, surprise.

– **Oh, euh, j'ai cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais le professeur Mori est en réunion avec le directeur Fukuzawa. »**

Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, mais elle ne lui semblait pas hostile. Cela le changeait. Il acquiesça vaguement, avant de reprendre sa plume pour poursuivre son travail. Higuchi les salua avant de partir retrouver ses amis de sixième année.

 **« Au fait, Gin t'a parlé de Tachihara ? »** demanda soudainement Chuuya. L'aîné Akutagawa releva les yeux vers lui.

 **« Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?**

– **Il voulait nous parler en privé, le soir où on a appris la mort de Sugimoto. Il semblerait qu'il sache quelque chose sur les Gryffondors qui ont agressé ta sœur. »**

Cette fois, le noir lui accorda toute son attention.

 **« Au final, on a dû annuler, vu les circonstances, mais on doit se retrouver ce soir. Dans la salle de sortilèges, après le dîner. Tu viendras ?**

– **Je suppose. »** Ryunosuke n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais les informations du Gryffondor valaient peut-être le déplacement.

Chuuya lui adressa un signe de tête, satisfait. Il se releva ensuite pour quitter la salle commune. Ryunosuke se demanda vaguement où il allait – le cours suivant n'était pas tout de suite – mais s'en fichait un petit peu. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, et il devait d'abord se concentrer sur sa dissertation de potions, qu'il devait rendre le lendemain.

.:.

Pendant ce temps, Dazai s'ennuyait complètement en cours d'histoire de la magie. Bien que le professeur Ranpo était intéressant, bien plus que le professeur Hawthorne, le sujet du jour, soit la persécution des sorcières au Moyen-Âge ne l'intéressait que moyennement. Il avait toujours préféré les guerres moldues et le rôle que le monde sorcier avait joué dedans.

Une chose assez étrange était qu'il se souvenait parfaitement d'Edogawa Ranpo, du tant où il était élève. Le jeune homme n'avait que cinq ans de plus que lui et il se souvenait l'avoir aperçu de nombreuses fois dans la salle commune lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Le voir revenir en tant que professeur était assez surprenant, d'autant que le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment passionné par l'histoire de la magie.

Il mourait d'envie d'interroger le professeur sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à devenir professeur d'histoire de la magie, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire en plein cours. Il essaierait d'aller le voir à la fin du cours, avant l'heure de métamorphose.

Il agita sa plume dans le vide. Il avait cessé de prendre des notes depuis un moment. Il piquerait celles de Kunikida. Ou d'Odasaku, au choix. Dans tous les cas il se ferait houspiller pour son manque d'assiduité.

Il était songeur depuis le matin. Il avait vu la discussion mouvementée entre Ryunosuke Akutagawa et Atsushi Nakajima et se demandait de quoi ils avaient parlé. Lui qui adorait les mystères était curieux de résoudre celui-ci. Il avait déjà une liste plutôt longue de problèmes dont il devait s'occuper – la culpabilité de Ryunosuke, les malaises inexpliqués de Nakajima, l'identité de Q pour résumer les principaux – mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

Il soupira à nouveau, s'attirant l'attention du professeur Ranpo.

 **« Monsieur Dazai, mon cours vous ennuie ?**

– **Bien sûr que non professeur,** sourit presque hypocritement le brun.

– **De quoi étais-je en train de parler ? »** Cette fois, c'était le professeur à lunettes qui souriait. Le fautif ne se laissa cependant pas démonter et conserva son sourire tout en répondant :

 **« De Jeanne d'Arc monsieur. Et de l'origine des voix qu'elle prétendait entendre. »**

L'ancien Serdaigle sourit et hocha la tête. Il reprit ensuite son cours, non sans avoir adressé au capitaine de l'équipe bleu et bronze un regard amusé. Il avait visiblement compris que cette réponse, bien que correcte, venait des notes que Kunikida prenait à côté et non d'une réelle attention de Dazai.

Lorsque le cours prit enfin fin, il renonça à poser sa question au professeur et sortit de la salle. Il eut la surprise de trouver Chuuya, adossé au mur de pierre qui faisait face à la porte. Il soutenait avec un air de défi les regards inquisiteurs qu'on lui lançait. Apercevant Osamu, il se dirigea vers lui, accentuant les murmures.

 **« On doit parler. »** déclara de but en blanc le rouquin. Son interlocuteur se fendit d'un sourire et répliqua bien fort :

 **« Oh Chuuya ! Je suis tellement content de voir que notre amitié est désormais restaurée ! »**

Il lui attrapa le bras et entendit des exclamations étouffées venant du groupe de premières années qui avaient cours après eux. Chuuya se dégagea bien vite de son étreinte, lui décochant au passage un coup de pied dans le tibia avant de le traîner loin du groupe.

 **« Dis donc…,** cracha-t-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent les escaliers, **tu tiens vraiment à ce que tout Poudlard croie qu'on est ensemble ?**

– **C'est déjà le cas,** répondit Osamu, toujours souriant. **Je pense que quoique l'on fasse ils nous verront ensemble ! »**

Le Serpentard soupira de désespoir en entendant ça.

 **« D'ailleurs,** poursuivit le brun, **ce serait amusant qu'on se mette vraiment en cou- »**

Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsque Chuuya le prit par le col et tenta de le jeter par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier sur lequel ils se tenaient.

 **« Je plaisante voyons ! »** s'exclama-t-il rapidement pour éviter de contrarier encore plus le rouquin et de manquer de finir par terre, sept cent mètres plus loin. Son « ami » lui jeta un regard assassin avant de le refaire passer du bon côté de la rambarde. **« De quoi tu voulais parler alors ?** finit par demander Dazai en réajustant sa cravate.

– **Tachihara, tu vois qui c'est ?**

– **Un Gryffondor roux avec une cicatrice sur le nez, réputé pour son caractère aussi explosif que toi, ami des Tanizaki ET de Akutagawa – ce qui est assez surprenant – et potentiellement amoureux de Gin Akutagawa ? »**

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils.

 **« Dis-moi que tu ne sais pas ce genre de choses sur chaque élève de Poudlard.**

– **Je n'ai pas fini ma documentation sur les premières années qui viennent d'arriver,** répliqua le brun d'un air faussement contrit.

– **Flippant. »** conclut le vert et argent.

Il prit la direction de la salle de métamorphose – en marmonnant une insulte au passage sur Fitzgerald et ses punitions douteuses lors des retards. Dazai lui emboîta le pas.

 **« Bon, quel est le problème avec Tachihara alors ?**

– **Il paraît qu'il sait quelque chose sur les agresseurs de Gin.**

– **Et ? C'est une bonne chose non ?**

– **Tu sais quelque chose toi ? »** demanda le rouquin en éludant la question rhétorique.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire énigmatique auquel Chuuya répondit par un regard noir. L'autre rit avant de lui répondre :

 **« Non.**

– **Non ? Toi qui sais toujours tout, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne sais rien.**

– **Et pourtant, je ne sais rien de plus que le reste des élèves. Disons que ce mystère n'est pas une de mes priorités. »** Le rouquin renifla, peu convaincu.

 **« J'ai du mal à le croire.**

– **Ta confiance me flatte Chuuya mais c'est la vérité. »**

Le susnommé garda un instant le silence. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle de métamorphose, devant laquelle les élèves attendaient encore le professeur, il reprit la parole.

 **« Ce soir, les Akutagawa et moi on doit le retrouver dans la salle de sortilèges.**

– **Et donc ? »** Le brun cligna des yeux sans trop savoir où son ami voulait en venir. Celui-ci se retourna en lui envoyant un demi-sourire narquois.

 **« Je dis juste ça comme ça. »**

Il partit ensuite saluer Oda qui les attendait, laissant un Dazai surpris. Il ne rêvait pas, Chuuya venait bien de l'inciter à venir les espionner ce soir ? Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Oda sembla remarquer sa surprise puisqu'il haussa les sourcils en le voyant. Son regard bleu reflétait sa curiosité. L'auburn était le premier heureux de voir que ses amis avaient cessé de se disputer à tout bout de champ, mais il semblait encore surpris de les voir discuter tranquillement.

Lorsqu'Osamu s'assit à ses cotés, il l'interrogea discrètement.

 **« De quoi parlais-tu avec Chuuya ? »** Dazai lui adressa un sourire radieux.

 **« J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de très intéressant va se produire ce soir. »**

Oda haussa un sourcil. Une foule de questions semblèrent se bousculer dans son esprit jusqu'à ce que Dazai, qui venait de comprendre le double sens de sa phrase, le coupe fermement :

 **« Odasaku, non ! »**

.:.

Le soir venu, Dazai dîna rapidement, prétextant un important travail à terminer, puis monta ensuite dans la salle de sortilèges. Avisant une armoire assez large, il se cacha dedans, prêt à espionner comme il se devait le quatuor qui ne tarderait pas à monter. Kunikida allait lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il remarquerait qu'il lui avait menti, mais peu importe. L'invitation de Chuuya était trop tentante.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Le brun se ratatina dans l'armoire lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle grincer. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir lorsque les portes du meuble s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant apparaître un Oda à l'air désespéré.

 **« Oda…,** commença le Serdaigle, surpris, **qu'est-ce que… »** Il s'interrompit lorsque l'auburn grimpa dans l'armoire à ses côtés. Il referma ensuite les portes sans rien dire. **« Aurais-je déteint sur toi ?**

– **Pas du tout,** se défendit le Poufsouffle. **Mais j'avoue que tu as piqué ma curiosité en me parlant de ce que Chuuya t'a dit. »**

Dazai avait été obligé de lui expliquer toute l'histoire pour ne pas qu'il ne se fasse des idées.

 **« Et puis… »** Oda marqua une pause. **« Ma mère m'a parlé de quelque chose… Que je veux vérifier. »**

Cela intrigua son ami. Qu'est-ce que sa mère, bien placée au ministère, avait pu lui dire ? Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger car des pas se firent de nouveau entendre. La porte grinça une nouvelle fois, et les deux amis purent reconnaître la voix de Chuuya.

 **« Il m'énerve, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! Avec son accent français alors qu'il est aussi anglais que vous et moi… »**

Dazai dut retenir un rire en comprenant qu'il parlait du professeur Fitzgerald.

 **« Tachihara n'est pas arrivé ?** le coupa sèchement Ryunosuke.

– **Visiblement non,** répondit sa sœur.

– **J'espère qu'il ne va pas nous poser un lapin,** grinça l'ancien prisonnier avec humeur.

– **Vu comme il a insisté pour qu'on vienne, je ne pense pas. »** fit simplement Gin.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles personne ne parla. La porte finit par se faire à nouveau entendre, et Dazai devina que le Gryffondor venait d'arriver.

 **« Désolé de vous avoir attendre…,** dit-il simplement. **Naomi m'a retenu. »** Un reniflement se fit entendre, et les deux amis cachés devinèrent qu'aucun des trois serpents n'était ravi d'entendre le nom de la Gryffondor qui les détestait autant.

 **« Et donc ?** demanda Chuuya. **Qu'est-ce que tu avais à nous dire ?**

– **Tu sais qui a agressé ma sœur ?** enchaîna Ryunosuke.

– **Mm… Disons que j'ai des informations. »**

Un froissement de tissus se fit entendre le jeune homme était probablement en train de s'asseoir.

 **« Le soir où l'agression a eu lieu, j'ai entendu une discussion.**

– **Entre qui et qui ? »** Cette fois, c'était Gin qui avait parlé.

 **« John, Junchirô et Naomi.**

– **John ?** répéta l'aîné Akutagawa.

– **Steinbeck. Un sixième année blond, celui qui loge les Tanizaki maintenant. »**

Osamu voyait bien de qui il s'agissait. C'était un Gryffondor qui ressemblait plus à un Serpentard. Il était rusé et savait mettre au point des stratégies remarquables.

 **« C'étaient eux les trois agresseurs ? »** demanda l'ancien prisonnier. Le bleu et bronze songea qu'il semblait encore plus à cran que d'habitude.

 **« Pas Naomi. Je ne sais pas qui était la troisième personne.**

– **Ils parlaient de leur plan comme ça, en pleine salle commune ? »** Le capitaine de Serpentard semblait sceptique.

 **« Ils-Ils étaient à l'écart et ne parlaient pas fort ! Je suis juste passé à côté d'eux et j'ai entendu ton nom Gin, alors je suis resté en retrait pour les écouter. »**

Dazai était aussi sceptique que le rouquin. Voilà une explication qui tenait fort peu la route. Il avait la nette impression que le rouge et or leur mentait sur ce point.

 **« Mais,** intervint Gin, **pourquoi vouloir m'attaquer ? Je ne comprends pas.**

– **Et bien, les Tanizaki voulaient probablement se venger de ton frère…,** déclara Tachihara.

– **Parce que la guerre que j'ai provoqué les a transformés en orphelins, ma sœur doit payer,** résuma le concerné, pragmatique.

– **Une réflexion typique de Gryffondors. »** marmonna Chuuya.

Michizô ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'insulte puisqu'il répondit simplement :

 **« C'est tout ce que je sais.**

– **Dernière chose,** le retint Ryunosuke. **Si tu savais, pourquoi tu ne les as pas arrêtés ? »**

Il y eut un silence embarrassé.

 **« Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient attaquer le soir même… Je voulais prévenir Gin le lendemain… »**

Dazai ne put empêcher un rictus de naître sur ces lèvres. Il donna ensuite un grand coup de pied dans la porte de l'armoire et en sortit tranquillement sous les regards médusés d'Oda et des quatre autres.

Il ne savait pas qui faisait la tête la plus amusante. Le teint de Tachihara était si pâle qu'il aurait pu concurrencer celui de fantôme d'Elise. Chuuya semblait plus désespéré qu'autre chose, tandis que Gin et son frère avaient gardé un visage neutre, bien qu'il pouvait déceler de la surprise dans le regard de la plus jeune.

 **« Qu'est-ce que…,** bredouilla le seul griffon de la pièce, sous le choc.

– **Bonsoir mon cher Tachihara ! J'espère que je ne dérange pas ! »**

Oda sortit à son tour de l'armoire en soupirant.

 **« On devait être discrets Dazai…**

– **Osamu Dazai et discrétion, ça ne rime pas ensemble. »** grommela Chuuya entre ses dents. Michizô tourna un regard accusateur vers lui.

 **«** **Tu lui as dit de venir !**

– **Non. »** Le serpent haussa les épaules. **« J'ai évoqué notre rendez-vous devant lui. »**

Osamu laissa échapper un rire avant de dévisager l'explosif Gryffondor.

 **« Et si tu disais la vérité ?**

– **De quoi tu parles ?** se défendit avec violence son interlocuteur.

– **Tu mens relativement bien, mais certaines de tes explications ne tiennent pas la route,** poursuivit le bleu et bronze. **J'ai du mal à croire que nos agresseurs aient évoqué leur plan devant leurs camarades, et surtout, en l'absence de la troisième personne.**

– **Ça n'a…**

– **C'est toi la troisième personne pas vrai ? »** coupa Oda.

Le rouge et or en resta sans voix. Dazai coula un regard amusé vers son ami d'enfance.

 **« Tu as compris également ?**

– **Tu n'as pas le monopole de la déduction Dazai. »** répliqua l'auburn, ce qui le fit rire.

Gin tourna un regard accusateur vers son ami.

 **« C'était toi ?**

– **Non ! Je t'assure que… !**

– **De plus, quelque chose me dit que tu sais très bien pourquoi ils ont agressé Gin.**

– **Pour se venger de son frère !**

– **Non. »** Le Poufsouffle avait repris la parole. **« C'était lié à Ryunosuke Akutagawa, mais pas à cause de la guerre qu'il a déclenché. C'était un message.**

– **Un message ?** répéta le noir.

– **Un avertissement même. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais je crois que quelqu'un a voulu t'avertir de ne pas faire quelque chose. »**

Ryunosuke se rembrunit. Dazai, lui, jeta un regard intrigué à son ami d'enfance.

 **« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que ta mère t'avait parlé de quelque chose, ç'a un rapport ?**

– **Je croyais que Gin n'avait pas parlé de cette agression, même aux professeurs,** souligna Chuuya qui était resté silencieux depuis le début des accusations.

– **C'est vrai, bien que je pense que la majorité des professeurs ait entendu les rumeurs qui circulent parmi les élèves. Je n'ai pas eu d'informations reliées directement à Gin mais… »** Il hésita.

 **« Mais ?** répétèrent d'une seule voix Ryunosuke, Gin et Dazai.

– **Ma mère travaille au département des mystères, à qui le ministre provisoire Hawthorne a confié une importante mission.**

– **Les langues-de-plomb ne sont pas supposées ne pas parler de tout ça ?** s'écria Tachihara, toujours aussi pâle.

– **Ma mère avait des raisons particulières de me parler de ça,** riposta le jaune et noir. **Quoiqu'il en soit, on leur a demandé d'enquêter sur le groupe extrémiste anti-sorcier qui se fait appeler La Milice. »**

Dazai se figea. Petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans son cerveau. Les évènements de cet été… Les raisons particulières… Et la réapparition dans leur vie d'une certaine personne ces derniers jours… Tout faisait sens.

 **« Et alors ?** fit Michizo.

– **Je sais que tu as été approché par l'un des membres de ce groupe.**

– **C'est faux ! Je-Je n'ai jamais vu un seul de ces types ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec des anti-sorciers ?**

– **La même chose que ce que Junsa Sugimoto faisait. »**

A l'exception de Dazai, tous hoquetèrent de surprise, même Ryunosuke.

 **« Où tu veux en venir ? »** demanda Gin, hésitante. L'auburn inspira un grand coup avant de déclarer :

 **« Peu avant sa mort, Sugimoto a été vu plusieurs fois en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes. Et ils ont tous deux plusieurs fois rendu visite à Tachihara ici présent. Or, cet homme appartient à la Milice.**

– **C'est faux !**

– **Ça ne l'est pas. »** Cette fois, c'était Dazai qui avait parlé. **« Et nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir. C'était notre plus vieil ami d'enfance, Ango Sakaguchi. »**


	10. 08 : Un air de déjà vu

Bien le bonsouaaar ! :)

Comment allez-vous ? Noël approche à grands pas, c'est génial je trouve ! J'adoooore Noël, l'ambiance et tout. Vous êtes impatients aussi ? Je vous raconte un peu ma vie mais ce matin j'ai réalisé que le jour où j'ai posté le précédent chapitre j'avais un contrôle d'histoire des arts et j'en avais un aujourd'hui aussi haha  
(Oui je fais HiDA en option je me lève tous les jours à 6h15 à cause de ça mais quel bonheur)  
Sinon, autre info inutile : je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre de 01643 qui parle de Noël, je suis dans l'ambiance pour une fois, mais le problème... c'est que c'est le chapitre du 31 janvier dkdkdkd

Bref je vous laisse lire ! Merci à Aethyan, Valkyrie du Nord et Kazemarune pour leurs reviews :) et merci pour les 800 vues !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Asagiri Kafuka, l'univers est à JK Rowling :)

* * *

 _ **« Ango ! Eh Ango ! »**_

 _L'interpellé se retourne et adresse un léger sourire à Dazai et Oda qui viennent vers lui en courant._

 _ **« Dazai, Oda**_ _, les salue-t-il,_ _ **vous êtes rentrés à ce que je vois. Tout va bien dans votre école privée ? »**_

« L'école privée » _c'est l'excuse qu'ils ont trouvé pour justifier le fait qu'ils n'aillent pas au collège et au lycée de leur ville. Quand on leur pose la question, ils répondent simplement qu'ils vont dans une école privée extrêmement réputée au nord de la région. Ils n'apprécient pas vraiment mentir à leur ami de toujours, mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus lui dire qu'ils sont des sorciers, surtout pas avec les évènements actuels. Cela fait à peine un an que le premier ministre moldu a été assassiné, et le chaos règne toujours._

 _ **« Tout va bien !**_ _acquiesce Oda._ _ **Et pour toi ?**_

– _**Oui. Vous avez suivi les informations ? Les négociations sont en cours. Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre gouvernement soit prêt à négocier avec ces monstres. »**_

 _Les deux sorciers échangent un regard tendu. Depuis quand Ango déteste-t-il autant les sorciers ? Lorsqu'ils se sont vus à Noël, il leur a dit qu'il espérait que le calme revienne bien vite._

 _ **« Ces monstres ?**_ _répète l'auburn._ _ **Je croyais que tu n'étais d'aucun côté.**_

– _**J'ai réfléchi. Je trouve ça injuste que certains soient nés avec de la magie et pas d'autre. Cela renforce juste les discriminations. En plus, qui sait ce que les sorciers sont capables de faire ? Ils pourraient tous nous tuer d'un coup de baguette !**_

– _**Oui mais…,**_ _commence Dazai._

– _**Vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai raison ? Imaginez si des terroristes commencent à commettre des attentats avec des sortilèges ! Comment pourrait-on les déjouer ? »**_

C'est déjà le cas, _songe le Serdaigle. Depuis que l'existence des sorciers et de la magie a été révélée à tous, les plus extrêmes des deux camps n'ont cessé de s'attaquer mutuellement, usant de toutes les techniques possibles. De nombreux innocents ont déjà péri._

 _ **« Ango, tu n'as pas tort,**_ _finit par dire Sakunosuke,_ _ **mais rejeter tous les sorciers est un peu fort. Des mol- humains comme toi et moi ont également déjà réalisé des attentats et on ne rejette pas la race humaine pour autant.**_

– _**C'est vrai,**_ _approuve Osamu._ _ **Il y a probablement des sorciers qui ont de bonnes intentions.**_

– _**Je ne pense pas. En plus, c'est contre-nature d'utiliser la magie ! Ça devrait être interdit ! »**_

 _Le noir s'enflamme tandis que ses amis échangent un nouveau regard perdu._

 _ **« D'ailleurs j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter !**_ _continue-t-il._ _ **C'est un ami que j'ai rencontré cette année. Il vient d'arriver dans la ville.**_

– _**Ah oui ?**_

– _**Oui. C'est aussi un grand membre de la Milice, et il propose de vous y faire rentrer ! »**_

 _A ces mots, Dazai s'étouffe. La Milice ? Il en a entendu parler de ce groupe extrémiste anti-sorcier. Ils ont perpétré plusieurs attentats ayant mené à la mort de plusieurs sorciers ces derniers temps. Aux yeux du gouvernement sorcier, il s'agit de l'une des plus grandes menaces._

 _ **« Euh Ango… Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, on est loin d'ici la plupart de l'année…,**_ _bredouille Oda._

– _**Ah oui ? »**_ _Le regard d'Ango s'assombrit._ _ **« Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que vous êtes des sorciers ? »**_

 _Nouvel étouffement, cette fois par les deux amis. Leur absence de protestation semble convaincre le moldu qu'il a visé juste._

 _ **« Je m'en doutais. Depuis que j'ai appris qu'il existait des écoles spéciales pour les gens comme vous, j'ai eu des doutes.**_

– _**Ango,**_ _commence doucement Oda._

– _**C'est bon Sakunosuke. J'ai bien compris que vous vous étiez moqués de moi pendant toutes ces années ! Vous deviez trouver ça drôle.**_

– _**Ango !**_ _s'exclame Dazai._ _ **Tu t'entends parler ? On dirait un gamin qui s'énerve pour rien. Oui, on t'a menti, mais on ne pouvait pas le crier sur tous les toits non plus.**_

– _**On se connaît depuis plus de dix ans Dazai, vous auriez quand même pu me le dire. Vous comptiez me mentir jusqu'à quand ?**_

– _**On voulait attendre le bon moment,**_ _répond simplement Oda en baissant la tête._

– _**Et ç'aurait été quand ? Jamais ? »**_

 _Ango les regarde avant de se détourner. Il s'en va sans rien ajouter. Osamu tente de le rattraper mais Odasaku le retient. Leur ami est bien trop en colère pour tenter de les comprendre._

.:.

Dazai ouvrit les yeux, le souffle court. Il se redressa en grimaçant, sentant la sueur couler dans son dos. Il pouvait entendre les respirations profondes de ses camarades de dortoir. Il était de retour à Poudlard, où était sa place. Il expira longuement avant de s'essuyer le front. Il se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour quitter la pièce sans bruit. Il avait besoin de changer d'air.

Il descendit silencieusement vers la salle commune, déserte à cette heure tardive. Le grand pendule indiquait deux heures du matin. Il se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils bleus et laissa son regard dériver sur les nombreux volumes que contenait leur bibliothèque personnelle. Il y en avait une bonne centaine, tous écrits par d'illustres Serdaigles. Un accès complet à la connaissance, qu'Ango aurait probablement adoré.

Il repensa à son rêve en soupirant. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de reparler à Ango après cette conversation. Il était resté en dehors de la ville tout le reste de l'été. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi : il s'était rendu dans la ville de Junsa Sugimoto, Londres. Il ne comprenait toujours pas les motivations du Poufsouffle. Ignorait-il qu'Ango était de la Milice ? D'après les informations obtenues par la mère d'Oda, c'était peu probable.

Il y avait plus de chances que ce soit l'inverse, et que ce soit Ango qui ignorait que Junsa était un sorcier. Mais cela ne répondait pas à la question principale : pourquoi cette association ? Et quel rôle jouait Atsushi, à qui Junsa voulait parler ?

Il ressassait ces questions depuis la veille, depuis qu'Oda et lui avaient espionné Tachihara et les Serpentards. Après les explications du jaune et noir, les deux Akutagawa avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'aller trouver leur directeur de maison et de tout lui expliquer. Dazai ne savait pas ce que le professeur Mori avait décidé, mais Tachihara avait été emmené dans le bureau de l'Auror Melville peu après. Ils en sauraient sûrement plus dans la journée.

Il s'allongea sur le fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur le dôme parsemé d'étoiles qui surplombait leur salle commune. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il ne savait plus où il en était. L'immensité étoilée l'aidait à tout remettre en perspective. Ils n'étaient rien au fond, par rapport au ciel. Ils n'étaient que des particules minuscules et insignifiantes.

Songer à cela l'aidait à reconsidérer tous les mystères qui entouraient cette année scolaire. Il pouvait les voir d'un autre œil. Il ferma les yeux, et revit le soir où il avait croisé Ryunosuke dans un couloir. Il repensa au mot, Sarcophaga Carnaria, qu'il lui avait adressé. Une mouche, également mentionnée par Junsa. Quel était le lien ? Que pouvait représenter l'insecte ?

Un nom de code ? Celui d'une organisation ? Ou de quelqu'un ? A moins que ce soit un message codé. Mais il fallait le décoder alors. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière une insignifiante mouche ? Et comment cela pouvait-il avoir un quelconque rapport avec les deux garçons ? Un insecte n'était pas une personne, il ne pouvait pas…

 _Un animagus._

La réponse le frappa si brutalement qu'il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? Un animagus, c'était aussi simple que ça. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas avoir la confirmation que c'était bien ce à quoi le terme faisait référence, mais il progressait. Et il avait un moyen de savoir si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

.:.

Quelques heures plus tard, pendant lesquelles il n'avait pas pu dormir, Osamu descendit vers la Grande Salle de bonne heure et se planta devant l'entrée sous les regards surpris des autres élèves. Lorsqu'il vit enfin Ryunosuke arriver, il se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées. L'autre haussa un sourcil en le voyant et leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler.

 **« Pas maintenant.,** lâcha-t-il. **Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes bavardages. »** Cela fit rire Dazai qui se contenta de répondre :

 **« Il faudra quand même que je te parle. »**

Le Serpentard soutint son regard un instant avant de soupirer et de reprendre son chemin. Dazai prit ça pour une approbation et s'apprêtait à rentrer à son tour dans la salle lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. En se retournant, il vit Chuuya qui le regardait avec un air indéchiffrable.

 **« De quoi tu parlais avec Akutagawa ? »** Osamu le regarda, mi-surpris mi-amusé, avant de répondre :

 **«** **Il voulait avoir plus d'informations sur les cours de potions en sixième et septième années, je lui ai donc proposé de lui passer mes notes ! »**

Inventer des mensonges dans les situations les plus critiques était sa spécialité. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de mentir à Chuuya, mais il ne voulait pas que le rouquin se mêle de cette affaire. Pas tant qu'il ne savait pas où cela allait le mener exactement. Son interlocuteur semblait cependant peu convaincu par son mensonge. Il devait bien savoir que Ryunosuke n'appréciait pas Dazai, et cela lui apparaissait peu crédible que le noir lui demande de l'aide. Le capitaine des Serpentards ne dit cependant rien et secoua juste la tête avant de s'éloigner. Le bleu et bronze se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait.

Il entra enfin dans la Salle et se dirigea vers la table des aigles. Il s'installa aux côtés de Kunikida qui lui demanda où il était le matin même. Dazai répondit simplement qu'il s'était réveillé tôt et était descendu à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Typiquement le type de réponse qui satisfaisait le préfet-en-chef, qui hocha effectivement la tête avec approbation.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans le calme. Le plafond enchanté était revenu à son « état normal » et représentait une légère bruine, semblable à celle qui tombait à l'extérieur. Les élèves mangeaient en silence, le mauvais temps les rendant plus moroses qu'à l'accoutumée.

Osamu remarqua bien vite que deux personnes lui jetaient des regards en coin : Chuuya et Junchirô Tanizaki. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention en entrant, mais Tachihara manquait effectivement à l'appel à la table des griffons. L'Auror Melville et le professeur Mori étaient également absents de la table des professeurs. Cela piqua la curiosité du capitaine qui se demanda ce qu'avait donné la confrontation Mori/Tachihara.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'aîné des Tanizaki semblait savoir que Dazai n'était pas étranger à la disparition de l'un de ses amis puisqu'il lui jetait régulièrement des regards courroucés. Naomi et Steinbeck, en revanche, semblaient bien silencieux et perdus dans leurs pensées. Leurs regards se croisèrent une ou deux fois, et à chaque fois, le Serdaigle prit beaucoup de plaisir à sourire narquoisement à Junchirô.

Chuuya lui jetait également des regards, toujours aussi indéchiffrables. Osamu se demanda s'il devait y voir un message. Le rouquin agissait étrangement depuis le début de la journée. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle également, après avoir vu Ryunosuke.

Ce dernier quittait justement la Grande Salle. Le « génie » de Poudlard s'empressa de finir son repas pour lui emboîter le pas. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir. Le noir semblait toujours aussi ennuyé par sa présence mais ne lui demanda pas de s'en aller. Il se contenta de le dévisager, curieux de savoir de quoi le brun voulait lui parler – du moins, c'est ce que ledit brun imaginait.

 **« La mouche c'est un animagus ? »** Il sortit ça tout à trac, les mots l'avaient démangé pendant tout le repas. L'ancien prisonnier eut un léger sourire et répondit simplement :

 **« Tu en as mis du temps. »**

C'était donc un oui. La mouche qui l'avait obsédée pendant si longtemps était donc un animagus. Bien. Maintenant, il lui fallait plus d'informations : qui était-ce, quel était son objectif et son lien avec Junsa et Ryunosuke, pourquoi Ryunosuke lui en avait-il parlé, etc… L'Akutagawa intervint cependant avant qu'il ne pose ses questions :

 **« Je ne te donnerais pas plus d'informations.**

– **Mais tu connais les réponses à mes questions je parie.**

– **Probablement. »** Le serpent semblait vaguement amusé.

 **« Pourquoi ne pas me les donner alors ?**

– **La situation est plus compliquée que tu ne le penses Dazai. La mouche n'est pas un animagus inoffensif, et elle a bien plus d'importance que tu ne le croies.**

– **Bon. Donne-moi un autre indice alors. »**

Ryunosuke lui décocha un regard presque surpris. S'il pensait que Dazai allait s'avouer battu juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner d'informations, il allait être déçu, foi d'Osamu Dazai !

 **« … Un indice… On croirait que tu parles d'un jeu,** marmonna l'autre.

– **Pour moi c'en est presque un tu sais. Alors ?**

– **Tableau. »** finit par lâcher le noir avec un geste ennuyé de la main.

Il accéléra ensuite le pas pour faire comprendre à Dazai que leur discussion était terminée. Ce dernier était légèrement agacé. Ne pouvait-il pas être plus clair dans ses indices ? Il se plaignait qu'il mettait du temps à comprendre, mais s'il ne lui donnait que des mots isolés c'était normal qu'il ait du mal à comprendre !

.:.

Akutagawa devait avouer une chose : jouer avec les nerfs de Dazai était quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Le brun l'avait tant de fois énervé durant leur scolarité commune qu'il prenait un peu de plaisir à se venger. Mais ce n'était qu'une raison secondaire, s'il ne lui donnait pas d'indices plus précis, c'était d'abord par soucis de discrétion. Les murs avaient des oreilles, surtout à Poudlard.

Après avoir laissé Dazai, il se dirigea vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal pour son premier cours de la journée. Il fut cependant apostrophé par quelqu'un d'autre en chemin. Atsushi Nakajima. Il soupira intérieurement avant de faire face à l'insistant Poufsouffle.

 **« Akutagawa,** commença-t-il, **je…**

– **Je ne veux toujours rien savoir. »** le coupa l'ancien prisonnier. Son interlocuteur sembla déstabilisé mais se reprit vite.

 **« Je ne veux pas te parler de ça. »** L'autre haussa un sourcil. **« Je voulais… M'excuser. »**

Si Ryunosuke n'avait pas tenu à son image de personne inexpressive, il aurait probablement regardé le jeune homme dans les yeux, surpris, en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de garder son sourcil levé – il excellait dans cette pratique. Atsushi semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant l'absence de réelle réaction de la part du serpent.

 **« Pour hier je veux dire,** bafouilla-t-il, **j'ai probablement dépassé les bornes en me mêlant de ta vie et… je voulais m'excuser pour ça… »**

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, l'aîné Akutagawa était sincèrement surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'argenté allait venir s'excuser. Après tout, si on y réfléchissait bien, c'était Ryunosuke qui était en faute : c'était lui qui s'était énervé et avait pratiquement agressé le jaune et or.

 **« … d'accord. »**

… Mais il avait quand même une réputation à entretenir et n'allait pas reconnaître ses torts pour les beaux yeux de son interlocuteur. Pas qu'ils trouvent les yeux d'Atsushi particulièrement beaux. C'était juste une expression. (Bon, ils n'étaient pas trop mal ses yeux quand même…)

Par Merlin, il se perdait dans ses pensées. Son interlocuteur paraissait attendre une réponse plus constructive mais Ryunosuke ne savait pas quoi dire exactement. C'était typiquement le moment où il était supposé s'excuser à son tour et accepter son aide. Mais, encore une fois, il n'allait pas facilement admettre qu'il avait eu tort, et il campait toujours sur ses positions.

Nakajima ne devait pas se mêler de ça, point barre. Et même s'il se rendait bien compte que le jeune homme était tenace, il ne cèderait pas. Il voulait détourner le Poufsouffle de cette sombre affaire.

Il se détourna donc d'Atsushi et reprit son chemin. En montant les marches jusqu'à la salle de DCFM, il croisa le regard du tableau de Shizuka Mori. Celui-ci semblait toujours aussi moqueur. Ryunosuke avait la désagréable impression que l'homme trouvait hilarante la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il foudroya d'ailleurs le tableau du regard, ce qui eut comme effet de renforcer le sourire de Shizuka.

Les élèves arrivèrent au compte goutte, les uns après les autres. Gin le rejoignit assez vite, ce qui faisait son affaire. En l'absence de Tachihara, elle était sa seule alliée. Sa sœur avait très choquée par la « trahison » du Gryffondor. Ryunosuke savait qu'elle l'appréciait, même si elle prétendait le contraire, et apprendre qu'il avait orchestré son agression était très surprenant. Lui-même devait admettre qu'il était toujours surpris par cette révélation.

Sakunosuke Oda leur avait révélé un certain nombre de choses la veille au soir. La trahison de Tachihara, mais aussi celle de Junsa. Akutagawa trouvait que, pour un élève aussi discret, le brun faisait bien parler de lui depuis la rentrée. Il semblait avoir caché bon nombre de choses derrière son image de jeune homme modèle.

Il se demanda si Atsushi et son amie étaient au courant. Michizô avait été confié au professeur Mori et les informations d'Oda venaient directement de sa mère, donc il était probable qu'on leur en ait parlé. Mais il trouvait aussi que le ministère était très discret vis-à-vis du jeune homme tué. Sa mort avait été rendue publique, mais aucune autre information n'avait filtré.

Aux yeux du public, Junsa Sugimoto était un innocent élève de Poudlard, brutalement assassiné par un tueur en série. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Mais Junsa était-il vraiment une innocente victime ? S'il avait bel et bien trahi le monde des sorciers en s'alliant à la Milice, sa mort pouvait être bien plus qu'un simple coup du hasard.

Mais cette question resterait sans réponse, jusqu'à l'arrestation de Q. Si tenté qu'on l'arrête un jour. Depuis un an, il filait entre les doigts des Aurors et de la police moldue. Il n'avait tué « que » dix personnes, justement car il disparaissait pendant de longues périodes pour brouiller les pistes entre chaque meurtre. Excepté pour les deux dernières victimes, paraissait-il, tuée à deux semaines d'intervalle.

Taeko Nakahara. Puis Junsa Sugimoto.

(Officiellement, il n'aurait pas dû être au courant pour Taeko. Sa mort n'avait pas été rendue publique, et seuls les employés du ministère et leurs familles le savaient. Mais Gin lui en avait touché un mot, elle-même le savait grâce à Higuchi, dont les parents étaient juges au ministère.)

Selon Ryunosuke, cet intervalle plus rapproché indiquait que la mort de Sugimoto était planifiée. Mais il savait aussi que le ministère n'accorderait aucun crédit à son hypothèse. Il était un ancien prisonnier, un tueur, et ils tenaient à classer la mort de Junsa au plus vite. La recherche de Q leur prenait suffisamment de temps comme ça.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par les cris étouffés de ses camarades et par la main de Gin sur son bras. En relevant les yeux – qu'il avait gardés baissés durant toute sa réflexion –, il aperçut que Tachihara venait d'arriver.

Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux, sa peau était pâle et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Ses cheveux roux étaient ternes et emmêlés, et il semblait être d'une humeur bien plus massacrante que d'habitude.

Il défia tous les élèves du regard. Excepté les Akutagawa, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait commis, mais tous avaient remarqué son absence au petit-déjeuner le matin même.

 **« Bonjour à tous. »** résonna la voix enjouée du professeur Mori derrière le rouge et or. Le professeur était comme à son habitude, ses cheveux bleu foncé attachés en queue de cheval et son insupportable sourire moqueur sur le visage. Seuls ses yeux cernés indiquaient que sa nuit avait été aussi courte que celle de Michizô. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle de classe, déverrouilla la porte et les invita à entrer. **« Prenez vos places rapidement. »** ajouta-t-il.

Ryunosuke échangea un regard inquisiteur avec sa sœur. Pourquoi ce traître était-il ici ? Il suivit cependant les autres élèves sans broncher mais ne se priva pas de jeter un regard intrigué au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci lui répondit par un demi-sourire irritant.

Tachihara s'installa à sa place habituelle sans rien dire. Il ne trahissait rien, malgré les regards insistants que lui jetaient tous les élèves et les murmures qui résonnaient. L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban se demanda ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment précis.

Le professeur Mori commença son cours comme si de rien n'était. Il portait sur le sortilège _Lashlabask_ qui provoquait des étincelles, servant à déstabiliser d'éventuels poursuivants. Ryunosuke le suivit d'une oreille distraite. Sa concentration revint cependant brutalement, lorsqu'une violente secousse secoua les murs de la salle, accompagnée par le bruit d'une violente explosion. Presque instantanément suivirent des cris de terreur qui figèrent le sang de Ryunosuke.

.:.

Chuuya se trouvait en cours d'arithmancie lorsque l'explosion fit trembler les murs du château. Surpris, il se redressa tout comme ses camarades et échangea un regard incrédule avec Doppo Kunikida, son voisin. Le préfet-en-chef, habituellement calme et serein, semblait particulièrement paniqué.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui passe ?** hurla un élève de Gryffondor.  
 **– Gardez votre calme ! »** répliqua le professeur d'arithmancie, le professeur Shibusawa. Ses yeux roses étaient écarquillés. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et le professeur Hirotsu rentra dans leur salle en faisant claquer la porte.  
« **Poudlard a été attaqué ! »**

Des exclamations de surprise suivirent sa déclaration. Chuuya sentit son sang se glacer. Le château avait été pris d'assaut ? Il voulait demander des précisions au professeur, mais celui-ci partit juste après. Les autres élèves commencèrent à murmurer entre eux, choqués. Ils partirent les uns après les autres de la salle, se précipitant vers le lieu de l'explosion.

Chuuya leur emboîta le pas. Une foule de pensées le tourmentaient. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire « Poudlard a été attaqué » ? Un rire cristallin résonna alors au-dessus de sa tête et il reconnut Elise.

 **« Vous êtes tous si agités...**  
 **– Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?** l'interpella le Serpentard, sans grand espoir de réponse.  
 **– Ça a fait « boom » ! »** déclara-t-elle, visiblement très amusée.

Cela n'amusa en revanche pas le joueur de Quidditch, qui sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. La jeune fille semblait considérer la situation comme un nouveau jeu, mais le ton angoissé du professeur Hirotsu n'était pas feint. Quelque chose était vraiment arrivé.

Il poursuivit son chemin et descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers. Il ignorait où l'explosion avait eu lieu exactement, mais il savait que c'était au niveau des étages inférieurs à celui où il se trouvait, le troisième. En arrivant au premier, il aperçut un attroupement d'élèves au niveau de la salle d'histoire de la magie. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux premiers rangs, chose qui ne fut pas aisée en raison de sa petite taille qui l'empêchait d'être remarqué.

Il trouva sur le devant Gin et Ryunosuke, ainsi que Dazai. Le brun avait les sourcils froncés et semblait en pleine réflexion. Chuuya se positionna à ses côtés mais le Serdaigle ne le remarqua que quand il lui tapota l'épaule.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda le rouquin.

– **Ce n'est pas encore très précis, mais on parle d'une bombe à retardement,** répondit Ryunosuke, qui avait entendu la question.

– **Une** _ **bombe**_ **?** répéta le capitaine des vert et argent, estomaqué. **L'artifice moldu ? »**

Le noir hocha la tête. La fumée qui se dégageait de la salle d'histoire les fit tous deux tousser et ils se reculèrent légèrement. Chuuya positionna son regard azur sur l'entrée de la salle, invisible tellement la fumée était sombre. Elle se dissipa brutalement quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le professeur Ozaki faisait son apparition, baguette à la main.

Elle était suivie par le directeur Fukuzawa et l'Auror Melville, décidemment inséparables. Fukuzawa prit la parole d'une voix forte pour leur demander de reculer, afin de laisser les professeurs gérer la situation. Une voix lui répondit que le professeur Mori aidait déjà à évacuer les élèves hors de la salle.

Comme s'il avait entendu son nom, l'homme sortit de la salle au même moment, suivi par quelques élèves. Chuuya reconnut alors l'amie d'Atsushi, Yamagawa s'il souvenait bien. La jeune femme toussait violemment et avait de nombreuses égratignures sur le visage mais semblait aller bien. Elle tituba sur quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler.

Plusieurs élèves se dirigèrent vers elle pour l'aider, mais Gin fut la plus rapide. Elle lui tendit une main que la Poufsouffle hésita un instant à prendre. Elle finit cependant par se décider et se releva grâce à son aide.

 **« Tout va bien ? »** lui demanda la Serpentard. Elle était plus expressive que d'habitude, nota mentalement Chuuya. La fille toussa une nouvelle fois avant de répondre d'une voix rendue rauque par la fumée :

 **« Oui… »**

Gin l'aida à se rendre jusqu'au groupe d'élèves rescapés, que l'infirmière Yosano examinait consciencieusement. Chuuya l'observa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ramène son attention vers la salle. Le professeur Ranpo en sortait, tenant une jeune femme de Serdaigle dans ses bras. Elle semblait inconsciente, et une quantité effrayante de sang dégoulinait de son crâne. L'infirmière laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, et se précipita vers eux.

Les élèves se massèrent autour d'elle, anxieux. Chuuya resta légèrement en retrait. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'un simple bruit ne vienne perturber le silence presque religieux qui régnait. Akiko finit par relever les yeux, qui étaient bien trop brillants pour que cela annonce une bonne nouvelle.

Chuuya ferma brièvement les yeux. Les malheurs ne cessaient de s'abattre sur le château depuis quelques temps. Ce qui était supposé être leur havre de paix se transformait en réalité en un endroit aussi dangereux pour eux que l'extérieur. Cette fille ne semblait qu'être endormie, pourtant son cœur ne battait plus. Elle était morte, dans cet endroit supposé la protéger. A présent que même Poudlard ne pouvait plus garantir leur sécurité, qu'allait-il advenir d'eux ?

.:.

 **La Gazette du Sorcier – 06 novembre 1997**

 _ **POUDLARD FRAPPÉ PAR UN ATTENTAT MOLDU**_

 _Voici une nouvelle qui en a surpris plus d'un : le célèbre château, réputé pour sa haute sécurité, a été hier frappé par un attentat à la bombe, classique moldu que nous commençons à bien connaître. D'après les informations que nous avons pu recueillir, la bombe en question aurait été introduite dans l'enceinte de l'école puis récupérée par un élève (ou un professeur !) avant d'être placée dans une salle de cours. Elle a ensuite explosé quelques minutes après le début des cours, causant quatre morts, plus d'une dizaine de blessés, et d'importants dégâts matériels au sein de Poudlard._

 _L'imprenable forteresse a donc elle aussi plié, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, face à une menace extérieure. C'est la troisième école de magie à être touchée par les moldus, mais la seule ayant perdu des élèves. Dans ces circonstances, il paraît peu probable que l'école reste ouverte. Il est difficilement envisageable que les parents acceptent de laisser leurs enfants dans un établissement dont la sécurité semble clairement défaillante._

 _Le directeur Fukuzawa a, pour le moment, refusé de s'exprimer à ce sujet, arguant que la priorité était de sécuriser le bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'une décision soit prise par l'ensemble du corps enseignant et le gouvernement._ L'avis des parents sera également entendu et pris en compte _, a assuré le célèbre directeur._

 _Si personne ne peut remettre en question cette sage décision, il est pour nous évident que, avant de mettre en place un nombre incalculable de sortilèges défensifs et de bloquer les multiples passages secrets du château, il faudrait d'abord se débarrasser d'un certain élève réhabilité il y a deux mois, qui pourrait bien être le fameux élève ayant posé la bombe. Avons-nous précisé qu'il se trouvait dans la salle juste à côté de la salle visée ?_

 **« Comment osent-ils ?! »** s'écria Gin, hors d'elle, en agitant l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Presque vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident, mais la poussière était loin d'être retombée. Un nombre effarant de lettres avaient été ce matin même acheminées par hiboux et chouettes, venant pour la plupart de parents furieux contre le directeur. Une pile immense se dressait sur la table des professeurs, qui disparaissaient pour la plupart derrière, et presque chaque élève présent dans la Grande Salle tenait au moins une lettre dans les mains.

Chuuya posa une main sur l'épaule de la cinquième année.

 **« Calme-toi,** lui dit-il avec le plus de gentillesse possible. **La Gazette du Sorcier raconte n'importe quoi, tu le sais bien.**

– **Elle raconte peut-être n'importe quoi mais elle est lue par la majorité de la communauté magique anglaise !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Et je refuse qu'ils sous-entendent ainsi que mon frère est le coupable. Juste parce qu'il a été à Azkaban, il est responsable de tous les incidents qui se déroulent ici ? »**

Le principal concerné releva la tête de son petit-déjeuner. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement atteint par les médisances du journal le plus lu de monde sorcier. Il devait avoir l'habitude maintenant, songea Chuuya en grimaçant mentalement à cette pensée.

 **« Gin,** déclara-t-il de son habituel ton détaché, **la Gazette peut raconter ce qu'elle veut, ça n'a aucune importance.**

– **Quand bien même ! C'est de la diffamation. »** La jeune femme était toujours aussi énervée. **« On devrait porter plainte !**

– **Et cela n'amènera à rien, car tous les sorciers pensent la même chose, à savoir que je ne devrais même pas être ici. »**

Les mots que Ryunosuke étaient durs, pourtant ils ne semblaient même pas l'atteindre. Il disait cela avec un détachement tel qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Chuuya fut pris d'empathie pour le noir, qu'il regretta immédiatement. Il savait que le jeune homme haïssait qu'on le prenne en pitié pour sa condamnation, tout comme lui haïssait qu'on le prenne en pitié pour sa sœur.

 **« De toute manière,** poursuivit l'aîné Akutagawa en levant la voix pour être entendu par tous, **c'est aussi ce que pensent tous les élèves ici non ? Que je ne devrais pas être ici, et que si quelqu'un est responsable de l'explosion, c'est forcément moi ? »**

Une certaine amertume perçait cette fois dans sa voix. La Salle se remplit progressivement de murmures, et Chuuya constata que personne ne contestait l'affirmation du noir. Gin se tourna vers eux et s'apprêtait à les invectiver, lorsqu'une voix hésitante se fit entendre par-dessus les chuchotements :

 **« Moi… Moi je ne te crois pas coupable… »**

L'intégralité des têtes de la salle se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé. Atsushi Nakajima, dont la tête bandée suite à un débris qu'il avait pris lors de l'explosion le faisait ressembler à une momie, semblait aussi surpris qu'eux d'avoir parlé à voix haute, il avait probablement formulé inconsciemment sa pensée. Il se leva cependant pour affirmer une nouvelle fois son opinion :

 **« Je ne te crois pas coupable. »** Il ne précisa pas s'il parlait des deux crimes dont l'accusait, ou juste de l'explosion de la veille, ce qui était probablement mieux. Chuuya se souvenait que le noir s'était emporté lorsqu'Atsushi avait parlé pour la première fois de l'assassinat du premier ministre moldu.

 **« M-Moi non plus ! »** s'exclama une autre voix, cette fois appartenant à Higuchi, qui se leva à son tour.

Elle adressa un timide sourire en direction de Ryunosuke, qui semblait surpris par la tournure des évènements. Sans doute ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que des personnes se portent à sa défense.

Les murmures des autres élèves s'intensifièrent, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre silhouette se lève. Chuuya écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant.

 **« Je partage leur avis,** déclara Osamu Dazai en souriant. **Il n'y a aucune preuve. »**

Il échangea un hochement de tête subtil avec Ryunosuke, que le Nakahara capta cependant. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en les voyant, tout comme la veille lorsqu'il les avait vus discuter avant le petit-déjeuner. Il souffla discrètement entre ses dents, pour chasser ce sentiment, qui persista néanmoins.

Comment pouvait-il ressentir ça à cet instant présent ? Alors que des élèves témoignaient de leur soutien et de leur solidarité envers un ancien prisonnier pas encore complètement innocenté, lui ressentait simplement de la _jalousie_ devant le secret que semblaient partager Dazai et Akutagawa. Il se sentait pathétique.

Il ressentait de plus en plus ce genre de sentiments en voyant Dazai plaisanter avec ses camarades, ce qui l'agaçait considérablement. Oh, il n'était pas stupide, il savait bien au fond de lui ce qui pouvait justifier de telles émotions. Mais, il y avait une différence entre savoir et formuler, et il n'était pas encore prêt à formuler, même intérieurement, cette raison.

(Et puis bon, tant qu'à être de mauvaise foi jusqu'au bout, il pouvait reconnaître qu'il se demandait bien comment ses sentiments avaient pu passer aussi rapidement d'exaspération à… ça, et que peut-être ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il pensait.)

Un toussotement le fit sortir de ses pensées de plus en plus confuses, et il s'aperçut qu'une grande partie des élèves le fixait désormais. D'autres personnes s'étaient levées – il reconnut Oda, l'amie d'Atsushi, Kyoka, et bien sûr Gin – il s'empressa d'en faire de même. Évidemment qu'il soutenait Ryunosuke !

Le susnommé semblait d'ailleurs toujours aussi dépassé par la situation. Chuuya trouva presque amusant le fait qu'il ne sache pas comment réagir devant ces soutiens inopinés.

La scène rappelait étrangement celle du premier jour, lorsque Gin et lui s'étaient levés pour se porter à la défense du noir. Mais cette fois, il y avait plus de personnes. D'autres s'étaient ralliés à la cause de l'ancien prisonnier, malgré la peur qu'il avait toujours inspiré. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard se demanda si cela touchait Ryunosuke. Probablement. Le jeune homme n'avait sûrement pas un cœur de pierre comme il aimait pourtant le faire croire.

Un tintement reporta leur attention sur la table des professeurs. Le directeur Fukuzawa avait fait tinter sa cuillère sur son verre (tous notèrent que la pile de lettres avait mystérieusement disparu). Il se racla ensuite la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

 **« Mes chers enfants, je suis ravi de voir que vous ne vous laissez pas dicter votre comportement par les racontars et les rumeurs que répandent les autres. Cette autonomie de pensée, vous en aurez besoin toute votre vie, alors chérissez là. »**

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

 **« Je sais que vous vous interrogez beaucoup au sujet de l'avenir de notre école. Laissez-moi vous dire que nous n'avons pas l'intention de céder face à la menace. L'ensemble des professeurs et moi-même avons discuté, et nous avons choisi de garder Poudlard ouvert. Une lettre sera envoyée à vos parents pour les avertir de cette décision. Bien évidemment, s'ils désirent s'y opposer et vous retirer de notre école, ils le peuvent. Cependant… »**

Ses yeux étincelèrent légèrement de malice.

 **« J'espère qu'ils me permettront de douter du fait que leur maison soit plus sûre que notre château. »**

Sa phrase déclencha quelques rires parmi les élèves. Le climat était toujours grave, les quatre morts de la veille, tout comme celle de Junsa Sugimoto, étaient toujours bien ancrés dans leurs esprits, mais ils s'autorisèrent, l'espace d'un instant à penser à autre chose. A oublier la guerre qui couvait, à oublier le danger qui les entourait et la menace qui pesait sur eux. Quel mal cela pouvait-il bien faire après tout ?

 **« Quoiqu'il en soit,** reprit le vieux directeur, **Poudlard n'a pas l'intention de plier face à nos adversaires. Si certains moldus ont choisi de s'en prendre à notre école, aux sorciers qui s'y trouvent, dans l'espoir de la voir fermer, ils n'obtiendront pas gain de cause. »**

Chuuya échangea un regard perplexe avec Gin et Ryunosuke. Leur directeur était encourageant, mais il devait bien savoir qu'en cas de grande attaque, il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher l'école de fermer. Il ne voulait probablement pas y penser tout de suite. C'était sûrement mieux.

 **« J'aimerais conclure ce discours sur une note encore plus positive,** ajouta Fukuzawa. **Je sais que les morts de vos camarades sont encore très présentes dans vos esprits, alors je comprendrais que ce ne soit pas possible mais… »** Il marqua une pause tandis que les élèves échangeaient des regards intrigués. De quoi parlait-il ? **« … mais je vous rappelle que les matchs de Quidditch commencent samedi. Avec le match Gryffondor/Serpentard. »**

Chuuya haussa les sourcils. Il avait complètement oublié que les matchs commençaient prochainement. Il n'était pas visiblement pas le seul au vu des airs surpris qui emplissaient la salle. Cependant, les cris enthousiastes qui suivirent semblèrent constituer une réponse claire pour le directeur.

Oui, la vie continuait à Poudlard.


	11. 09 : Le labyrinthe d'énigmes

Bonjouuur ! (Plutôt bonsoir oops)

Vous allez bien ? Vous avez survécu aux fêtes ? A la rentrée ? Bref, voiciii le tant attendu chapitre 9 ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre alors que ça fait juste trois semaines c'est bizarre djdjd

Je vous retiens un petit peu avant de vous laisser lire : MERCI POUR LES 1 000 VUES ! je vous suis vraiment super reconnaissante et pour marquer ça, je vous ai fait une petite surprise huhu ! Elle est disponible dans le chapitre d'après, c'est un petit indice supplémentaire juste pour vous :)

Sinon, merci à **Aethyan** et **Valkyrie du Nord** pour leurs reviews et à **Natulcien Anwamane** pour son follow !

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve le 31 janvier pour le dernier chapitre de la partie 1 !

* * *

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent le discours du directeur Fukuzawa, une certaine effervescence régna au château, qui n'était pas sans rappeler les jours qui avaient suivi la rentrée. La vie était redevenue normale à Poudlard, rythmée par les multiples travaux à rendre, les examens à réviser, et les matchs de Quidditch.

Évidemment, on n'oubliait pas les disparus, ni la guerre qui couvait toujours. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, les portraits des cinq élèves décédés avaient été accrochés, et de nombreux messages de soutien avaient été inscrits en dessous. Passer à autre chose, oui. Oublier, non. Il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves s'arrêter devant les portraits et les observer en silence, comme pour se recueillir. Personne ne voulait qu'ils soient oubliés.

La Gazette du Sorcier critiqua vivement la décision du directeur de garder le château ouvert, tout comme une grande partie des parents. Certains élèves quittèrent l'école après la nouvelle, mais la plupart d'entre eux restèrent. La sécurité de Poudlard fut renforcée, les passages secrets condamnés les sorties à Pré-au-Lard furent également annulées.

Le grand évènement fut donc la sortie de la liste définitive des matchs de Quidditch. Malgré la période peu joyeuse, tous restaient motivés à gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et les victoires seraient primordiales pour accomplir cet objectif.

C'était actuellement Poufsouffle qui était en tête avec 204 points, un record en si peu de temps pour la maison d'Helga. Elle était suivie de très près par Serpentard puis Serdaigle, respectivement à 200 et 198 points. La grande dernière était Gryffondor, dont les points avaient chutés suite aux révélations au sujet de Tachihara. Le rouquin avait été exclu provisoirement de Poudlard après avoir coûté près de 200 points à sa maison. Les rouge et or étaient donc bons derniers, avec à peine 8 points.

Tous savaient désormais que les lions avaient bien peu de chances de gagner. Il aurait fallu pour cela qu'ils gagnent tous leurs matchs, ce qui était peu probable vu leur historique. L'équipe finissait dernière depuis des années.

Le premier match de la saison, celui du début de mois de novembre, opposerait Gryffondor et Serpentard. Pour beaucoup, l'issue est déterminée d'avance. L'unique match qu'ils attendaient était celui du mois de janvier, le match Serpentard/Serdaigle. C'était l'affrontement qui avait le plus de suspens, le seul dont personne ne pouvait prédire l'issue.

Pour autant, même si le vainqueur était déjà désigné, presque tous allaient se rendre sur le terrain le jour du match qui opposait les lions aux serpents. Ils avaient grand besoin de se changer les idées, et quoi de mieux pour cela que de voir le majestueux lion se faire dévorer par le cruel serpent ?

.:.

Le temps était agréable pour un mois de novembre, songea Chuuya en sortant dans le parc de Poudlard. Ses joueurs le suivirent, tous très motivés. Le premier match de la saison était toujours important, même quand la victoire était bien trop facile. Ils allaient montrer aux autres équipes qu'ils allaient rafler la Coupe cette année.

Il prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch, dont les tribunes étaient encore désertes à cette heure matinale. Tous les élèves étaient en train de terminer de déjeuner, mais dans une trentaine de minutes, ils seraient tous là, arborant les couleurs de ceux qu'ils soutenaient.

Avant le début du match, Chuuya révisa une dernière fois sa stratégie avec son équipe. Elle ne changeait pas beaucoup d'une année sur l'autre, pas pour ce premier match en tout cas. Celle qui changeait tous les ans, c'était celle pour le match contre Serdaigle. Avec Osamu Dazai, c'était la base si on voulait gagner.

Une fois que ce fut fait et qu'ils furent tous en tenue, le rouquin se plaça près de la sortie et observa les tribunes se remplir doucement. Les Serpentards avaient vu grand cette année encore, n'hésitant pas à teindre leur cape et leurs cheveux en vert pour afficher leur soutien. En comparaison, les Gryffondors et leurs simples écharpes rouge et or faisaient de la peine.

Chuuya se surprit à chercher Dazai dans le public. Les Serdaigles étaient installés à l'opposé de leur sortie alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier quelqu'un, mais il savait que le brun serait là. Il n'aurait jamais manqué un match de Quidditch, même si sa propre maison ne jouait pas – pourquoi rater une si bonne occasion de peaufiner ses stratégies ?

Voyant que l'installation prenait fin, il attrapa son balai et fit signe à ses joueurs de se mettre en position. Tous affichaient une expression déterminée. Ce match était largement à leur portée, personne n'en doutait. Le renvoi de Tachihara les arrangeait encore plus. Le rouge et or était un batteur talentueux, capable de bien diriger ses cognards.

L'arbitre, le professeur Ozaki, s'avança sur le terrain, et indiqua aux équipes de le rejoindre. Les vert et argent s'envolèrent presque simultanément, avant de se poser en ligne à sa droite. Les rouge et or en firent de même. Chuuya serra la main de Junchirô, un sourire crispé sur leurs deux visages. Ils ne s'aimaient pas et ne s'en cachaient pas.

Les équipes se remirent ensuite en position, et le coup de sifflet retentit. Le match pouvait débuter. Immédiatement, une vague d'encouragements se fit entendre du côté des Serpentards, qui fit sourire tous les joueurs de la maison.

 _ **« Dites donc, les Serpentards sont motivés encore une fois ! »**_ Chuuya sursauta en entendant la voix de Dazai résonner dans le stade. C'était lui le commentateur ? _**« Oui oui, c'est bien moi qui commenterai ce match, moi le grand, l'incroyable, le… »**_ Un raclement de gorge tempéra son envolée lyrique.

 _ **« Monsieur Dazai,**_ fit la voix stricte du professeur Mitchell qui était assise à ses côtés, _**pourriez-vous vous concentrer ?**_

– _**Bon, comme vous l'avez compris, c'est moi Osamu Dazai qui arbitre le match. Vous pouvez donc vous attendre à des commentaires de qualité ! »**_

Un rire général secoua le public et même les joueurs eurent du mal à se retenir de rire. Chuuya secoua la tête, amusé. Dazai n'en ratait décidemment pas une. Il se concentra cependant sur le match, ils n'allaient quand même pas se laisser distraire par l'exubérant capitaine !

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa batte et dévia un cognard qui s'était approché un peu trop près de ses poursuiveurs. Celui-ci se dirigea droit vers Junchirô Tanizaki, mais fut frappé de plein fouet par John Steinbeck.

Les deux batteurs se défièrent un instant du regard, avant de commencer à s'échanger le cognard comme l'on s'échangerait une balle de tennis (oui, Chuuya s'y connaissait en sports moldus, bien qu'il avait du mal à en comprendre la moitié. Franchement, pourquoi courir après un ballon quand on peut voler ?). Rapidement, le Serpentard remarqua que le griffon semblait bien plus agressif que d'habitude. Probablement voulait-il venger l'expulsion de son camarade et ami Tachihara.

Ça tombait bien, Chuuya avait aussi des raisons d'être plus brutal : la veille au soir, Ryunosuke lui avait déclaré que ce ne serait pas une grande perte si Steinbeck finissait avec un bras cassé à l'issue du match, et Gin avait acquiescé d'un air entendu. Le rouquin allait donc se charger d'exaucer leur désir.

(Théoriquement c'était aussi valable pour Junchirô mais étant donné qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe, ce serait plus suspect si Chuuya lui envoyait un cognard dans le bras.)

Il fut frôlé par la balle noire en question, et reprit ses esprits. Steinbeck le regarda avec un air satisfait. Bon, il cherchait les problèmes ! Le capitaine échauffa son bras droit avant de frapper le cognard qui revenait vers lui de toutes ces forces.

Le projectile fila à toute vitesse et passa à deux centimètres du nez de Naomi qui sursauta et manqua de tomber de son balai. Cela eut le mérite de faire s'envoler le vif d'or dont elle s'était un peu trop approchée au goût du rouquin.

 _ **« Ohhh !**_ résonna la voix de Dazai en accord avec la clameur qui traversa le terrain. _**C'était juste pour Serpentard ! Mais le renvoi de cognard parfait de Nakahara leur redonne l'avantage. Pendant ce temps, Tanizaki senior et Higuchi continuent de se disputer le souaffle ! Le score est toujours de zéro-zéro je vous le rappelle. »**_

Steinbeck cracha de colère mais dut se décaler de justesse : le cognard qui avait manqué de faucher Naomi revenait sur lui, renvoyé par le deuxième batteur de Serpentard. Chuuya l'intercepta et le dirigea cette fois vers Junchirô, qui effectua une pirouette pour l'éviter, ce qui lui fit perdre de l'avance et permit à Ichiyô de marquer.

 _ **« Dix points pour Serpentard ! »**_ s'exclama Osamu. Il tenait de rester impartial, mais tout le monde sentait bien que pour lui, il était impossible que Gryffondor gagne. _**« Tanizaki senior s'empare du souaffle ! Le vif d'or semble toujours introuvable. »**_

Pendant qu'il commentait, les joueurs avaient repris leur match sans plus s'attarder sur les dix points qui venaient d'être marqués. La priorité, c'était le vif d'or. Gryffondor ne comptait que sur la petite balle pour gagner. Chuuya jeta un regard à son propre attrapeur, qui volait au-dessus de lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir repéré la balle dorée.

Avisant Steinbeck qui se dirigeait de nouveau vers lui, il sourit et s'envola un peu plus haut. Un cognard le doubla, avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir vers lui le vert et argent en profita pour le renvoyer vers le groupe de poursuiveurs rouge et or. John le dévia de justesse, le dirigeant vers l'attrapeur des serpents. Une nouvelle fois, Chuuya l'intercepta et le retourna à l'envoyeur.

Les deux batteurs étaient proches l'un de l'autre, aussi le blond eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait il stoppa de justesse la balle noire, encaissant par la même occasion l'élan. Il fut propulsé un peu plus loin. Pendant ce temps, Dazai continuait ses commentaires, précisant sans cesse le score, qui était désormais de quarante à zéro. Higuchi semblait motivée, tout comme les deux autres poursuiveurs de Serpentard.

Un cri venant des tribunes attira soudainement son attention. En relevant la tête, il vit que les deux attrapeurs s'étaient mis en mouvement, se précipitant vers le même point. Le vif d'or. Au même moment, un cognard passa à quelques centimètres de lui.

 **« Il est décidément collant. »** pesta le capitaine en voyant Steinbeck se diriger à nouveau vers lui.

Il frappa un grand coup dans le cognard et le dirigea vers l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Il entendit alors simultanément deux bruits : le craquement d'un os qui se brise, et le coup de sifflet qui signait la fin du match. En regardant derrière lui, il s'aperçut que le second cognard, renvoyé par l'autre batteur de Gryffondor, avait brisé le bras du blondinet, cognard qui lui était visiblement destiné à en juger par la manière dont ce dernier criait sur son camarade.

Il se concentra ensuite sur les cris de joie pour identifier le vainqueur – même si pour être parfaitement honnête, il s'en doutait bien – et s'aperçut avec satisfaction qu'ils provenaient des gradins vert et argent. Le score final était donc de cent quatre-vingt-dix à zéro. Une victoire parfaite et écrasante qui permettait aux serpents de prendre la tête de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Il sourit fièrement à ses coéquipiers avant d'envoyer un regard méprisant à Steinbeck qui se tenait le bras en grimaçant. Celui-ci le foudroya du regard également, avant de suivre l'infirmière Yosano. Chuuya le regarda s'éloigner. Les Akutagawa seraient sûrement très satisfaits de ce match.

.:.

Atsushi n'avait pas assisté au match Serpentard/Gryffondor, prétextant une migraine afin de rester tranquillement dans la salle commune de sa maison. En réalité, il voulait juste réfléchir. Son bandage avait été retiré la veille par l'infirmière, mais il pouvait toujours sentir sous ses doigts la coupure faite par un morceau de mur qui lui était tombé dessus. L'attaque à la bombe l'avait choqué, bien qu'il tentait de ne pas le montrer.

Il repensait aussi à sa discussion houleuse avec Ryunosuke qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente. Aux questionnements qu'elle avait engendrés. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner le noir, comme tout le monde en réalité. Qui était vraiment ce jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés et aux yeux tristes ? Un tueur ? Une victime innocente ?

Il ressassait encore et toujours les mêmes questions. Avait-il tué le premier ministre ? Avait-il endossé la responsabilité du crime de quelqu'un d'autre ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Et qui était le vrai coupable ?

Ces questions restaient sans réponses à ce jour. Il avait parfois juste envie d'aller voir l'ancien prisonnier, de lui poser directement les questions qui le taraudaient. Mais il avait remarqué à quel point le noir semblait irrité lorsqu'il abordait le sujet, aussi ne voulait-il pas trop jouer sur cette corde visiblement sensible.

Il en avait touché un mot à sa mère, sa meilleure confidente en ces temps troublés. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert sa dernière lettre, qu'il avait reçue le matin même. Il n'avait pas envie que ses camarades lisent par-dessus son épaule. Il la sortit donc de sa poche et la décacheta rapidement pour la lire.

 _Mon chéri,_

 _Que de drames ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Poudlard ait été attaquée. Ton père était vraiment énervé contre le directeur Fukuzawa tu sais ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter « Je croyais que la sécurité était maximale » ! Heureusement, j'ai réussi à le calmer et à le convaincre de ne pas venir te chercher sur le champ. J'ai toute confiance en le directeur Fukuzawa. Cela ne se reproduira sûrement pas de sitôt._

 _Cependant, le reste de ta lettre m'inquiète. Je trouve que tu te soucies un peu trop de Ryunosuke Akutagawa. C'est un criminel tu sais ? Junsa avait peut-être confiance en lui, et c'était tout à son honneur de ne pas vouloir croire des accusations non prouvées, mais quelques qu'aient été ses raisons, tu ne les connais pas, et tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire de même._

 _Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait aidé, mais peut-être cherchait-il simplement à faire croire à son innocence pour se rallier des partisans. Quoiqu'il en soit, je préférerais que tu restes loin de lui. Sa place n'est pas à Poudlard mais à Azkaban._

 _De plus, rien ne dit qu'il n'est pas aussi responsable de l'attaque, comme l'a suggéré la Gazette. Il avait un bon motif en plus non ? Sa sœur ayant été agressée, cela paraît assez logique qu'il ait cherché à se venger._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, sois prudent et prend tes distances avec lui. Cela m'inquiète déjà suffisamment de le savoir dans la même école que toi._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Maman._

Atsushi soupira et posa la lettre. Il n'était pas convaincu par le raisonnement de sa mère. Elle avait pourtant raison : les motifs de Ryunosuke lorsqu'il l'avait aidé étaient obscurs. Rien ne garantissait qu'il l'avait fait sans arrière-pensées. C'était même plus que probable, compte tenu de la situation du noir.

Quelque chose le tourmentait cependant, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines au sujet du Serpentard. Il avait remarqué que le jeune homme lui portait de l'intérêt depuis son retour d'Azkaban et cela le troublait énormément. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé avant son incarcération, et ne se connaissaient pas. Atsushi avait entendu parler du noir par les rumeurs qu'il y avait à son sujet, mais il aurait mis sa main à couper que Ryunosuke Akutagawa ne savait absolument pas qui il était.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce soudain changement ? Pourquoi l'élève le plus redouté de Poudlard avait-il appris son nom, en même temps que des informations à son propos ? Dans sa lettre, sa mère évoquait la possibilité qu'il l'ait aidé pour se rallier de partisans, mais cela semblait peu crédible aux yeux de l'argenté.

Akutagawa avait toujours agi avec détachement vis-à-vis de sa condamnation, et, par extension, de sa culpabilité « prouvée ». Il n'avait jamais essayé de convaincre quiconque de son innocence, c'était même l'inverse. Pourquoi voudrait-il se rapprocher de lui afin de s'innocenter ? Non seulement cela ne marcherait pas, et tout le monde en avait conscience, mais surtout, il n'y avait aucun intérêt pour l'ancien prisonnier de se rapprocher d'Atsushi. Il n'était qu'un banal cinquième année, sans influence.

Il s'avachit un peu plus sur le canapé de sa salle commune. Loin de dissiper ses questions, la lettre de sa mère en avait rajouté de nouvelles. Il avait l'impression d'être coincé dans un immense labyrinthe, dont les murs étaient des mystères et des questions sans réponses. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir trouvé la sortie, il se heurtait à une nouvelle énigme. Lui qui espérait passer une année tranquille…

Du bruit en provenance du couloir le tira de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil surpris à l'horloge. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il s'agisse des élèves revenant du match de Quidditch. Il hésita un instant à sortir de la salle commune pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Comment pourrait-il sortir de ce labyrinthe s'il continuait de prendre des chemins incertains ?

Son hésitation ne dura cependant que quelques instants, puis il sortit de la salle. Ce n'était probablement rien de toute façon. Juste un elfe de maison qui avait fait tomber une assiette. Il s'engouffra dans le passage menant au couloir des cuisines et jeta un regard de chaque côté. Il remarqua alors un pan de cape bleu foncé qui disparaissait derrière un mur.

Il décida de suivre discrètement la personne, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien aller faire aux cuisines. (Bon, la raison la plus plausible était qu'elle avait faim évidemment mais on pouvait toujours vérifier).

Il allait passer la tête de l'autre côté du mur lorsqu'une voix résonna, le figeant sur place.

 **« De nouvelles directives de sa part ? »**

Atsushi écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix grave du professeur Mori. A qui pouvait-il bien parler ?

 **« Rien du tout monsieur,** répondit une voix rocailleuse, sûrement celle d'un elfe de maison.

– **Cela n'augure rien de bon alors. Il est surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas réagi à l'échec qu'a été la pose de la bombe. »**

 _Euh quel échec ?_ protesta mentalement le Poufsouffle. Trois élèves étaient morts ! Il nota également le pronom féminin. Qui était cette femme dont ils parlaient ?

 **« J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était satisfaite de la tournure des évènements. L'opinion publique se ligue contre le directeur Fukuzawa, et contre Ryunosuke Akutagawa.**

– **Elle doit effectivement être heureuse de voir que son plan fonctionne. »**

Quel plan au juste ? De quoi parlaient-ils ?

 **« Et à propos de ce Tachihara…** reprit l'elfe de maison.

– **Elle a donné des ordres particuliers ?**

– **Son exécution. »**

Atsushi blêmit et sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Il avait bien entendu… ? Tachihara allait se faire exécuter ? Certes, c'était un profond enfoiré pour avoir attaqué Gin mais quand bien même. Il attendit en retenant son souffle la réponse du professeur.

 **« Je vois. Ainsi soit-il. »**

 _Ainsi soit-il ?_ Si Atsushi en avait eu le courage, il serait sorti de sa cachette pour crier sur Mori. Ce n'était pas acceptable ! Depuis quand tolérait-on l'assassinat d'innocentes personnes (bon, on pouvait discuter l'emploi du qualificatif « innocence » dans le cas de Tachihara mais…) ?

 **« N'a-t-elle pas peur que les gens se doutent de quelque chose ?**

– **Il semble que non. Je suppose que tout sera fait de manière à ce que le gouvernement ne se doute de rien.**

– **Parfait alors. Merci pour ton rapport Nijy. »**

Comprenant que le professeur allait tourner les talons, Atsushi se dépêcha de retourner en vitesse et sans faire de bruit dans sa salle commune. Il ne tenait pas à ce que l'effrayant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se rende compte qu'il l'espionnait, surtout au vu des informations qu'il avait entendues. Une fois de retour, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé qu'il occupait précédemment. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre tournait dans son esprit.

S'il devait résumer simplement ce qu'il avait appris, cela donnait ceci : en l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait découvert que le professeur Mori était allié à une femme vraisemblablement liée à la pose de la bombe quelques jours auparavant, que cette même femme voulait faire porter le chapeau de cette bombe à Akutagawa et qu'elle avait l'intention d'exécuter Tachihara.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer. Pour y voir plus clair, il décida de les trier une par une.

La trahison du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal le surprenait peu. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en cet homme insondable dont le moindre sourire vous mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait cependant que faire de cette information. Devait-il en avertir le directeur ? Mais s'il le faisait, il risquait de se trahir et de se mettre lui-même en danger. Qui savait de quoi l'étrange professeur était capable ?

L'identité de la femme restait cependant un grand mystère. Atsushi avait du mal à assimiler l'idée que le professeur Ôgai Mori pouvait être sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Il semblait plutôt être du genre à tirer les ficelles en coulisses. Qui pouvait donc être cette femme capable de le soumettre ? Elle était probablement très dangereuse.

Elle voulait également faire porter le chapeau à Akutagawa pour la pose de la bombe, probablement pour se disculper. Il s'agissait donc peut-être de quelqu'un qui pourrait être considéré comme suspect. L'idée l'effleura qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la même personne que celle qui avait tué le premier ministre moldu. A moins qu'elle n'ait ordonné à Mori de le faire ! C'était une théorie qui tenait la route.

La femme voulait déclencher une guerre. Elle ordonnait à Mori, son homme de main, de tuer le premier ministre moldu avec un sortilège afin de parvenir à ses fins. Puis, elle mettait tout sur le dos d'un innocent, à savoir Ryunosuke Akutagawa. Maintenant qu'il était ressorti de prison, elle tentait de l'y renvoyer avec un attentat à la bombe.

Tout s'éclairait dans son esprit ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir résolu le mystère tout entier. Le refus de défense de Ryunosuke s'expliquait probablement par un chantage que cette femme exerçait sur lui. Peut-être avait-elle menacé sa sœur ou sa famille. Atsushi se sentit tout excité à la perspective d'avoir élucidé le grand mystère Akutagawa.

Restait encore le problème Tachihara. Le gris avait entendu parler de ce qu'il avait fait à Gin et de sa « trahison » envers le monde des sorciers, mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant accepter que le rouquin soit assassiné ! Il s'en voudrait éternellement s'il ne faisait rien pour empêcher ça. Mais que pouvait-il faire au juste ?... Michizô avait quitté Poudlard et ne reviendrait qu'au début du mois de janvier. Il était également placé sous surveillance stricte par des Aurors, et sa correspondance était lue.

Atsushi voyait mal comment il pourrait entrer en contact avec lui sans que quiconque ne le sache. Mais comment le protéger d'une mort certaine dans ce cas ?

Alors qu'il faisait marcher ses méninges afin de trouver une solution, un brouhaha en provenance du couloir se fit entendre. Il se redressa au moment où ses camarades de maison passaient les uns après les autres la porte, échangeant sur le match qu'ils venaient de voir. Yama se dirigea vers lui en l'apercevant.

 **« C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venu ! Le match était dément !**

– **Mieux que les matchs Serpentard/Serdaigle ? »** Yamagawa laissa échapper un rire.

 **« Quand même pas ! Mais les Gryffondors étaient vraiment motivés ! Steinbeck et Nakahara n'ont cessé de se balancer des cognards surpuissants.**

– **Ça s'est mal fini je suppose ?**

– **Pas tant que ça ! Steinbeck a juste eu le bras cassé par un cognard lors des dernières secondes du match. »**

Atsushi grimaça. « Juste » un bras cassé, c'était déjà pas mal quand même. C'était pour ça qu'il dépréciait autant le Quidditch. Dire qu'il serait peut-être forcé de jouer… Yama poursuivit ses commentaires.

 **« Gryffondor a failli gagner en plus ! Tanizaki fille a failli attraper le vif d'or mais Nakahara lui a décoché un cognard qui l'a effleurée c'était incroyable ! »**

Atsushi la laissa continuer, sans vraiment l'écouter. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose de toute façon. Son regard dériva sur les autres personnes présentes. Le poids de ce qu'il avait entendu pesait sur ses épaules. Même s'il avait résolu le mystère Akutagawa, il restait encore la trahison de Mori. Que devait-il faire à ce sujet ?

.:.

Ryunosuke éternua pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. Quelqu'un devait être en train de parler de lui. Ce ne serait pas très surprenant. Il s'affala un peu plus sur son lit. Il était rentré du match de Quidditch moins d'une heure auparavant et s'était exilé dans sa chambre pour ne pas entendre les célébrations de la victoire, auxquelles il n'était de toute manière pas convié.

Il profitait donc du délicieux silence dans laquelle la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses camarades était plongée. C'était reposant. Il ferma les yeux pour se reposer. Il avait encore mal dormi, son sommeil était de plus en plus troublé, il ignorait pourquoi. Alors qu'il était en train de s'assoupir, une voix résonna dans la pièce.

 **« Ryuu ? »** Il grimaça en entendant le surnom ridicule dont sa mère l'affublait depuis qu'il était petit. Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit le bras pour attraper le miroir à double sens posé sur sa table de chevet.

 **« Ah !** s'exclama Fuku Akutagawa. **Tu pourrais m'appeler !**

– … **pour te parler de quoi ?** marmonna le noir.

– **Juste pour parler. As-tu réellement besoin d'une raison pour appeler ta vieille mère ? »**

Ryunosuke soupira mais ne dit rien.

 **« Je suppose que tu es au courant pour la Gazette ?**

– **Si tu parles de leurs accusations oui. Ça ne me fait rien tu sais. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent.**

– **Évidemment mais… »** La mère de famille hésita. **« Les Aurors sont passés ce matin au manoir. »**

Cette fois, le jeune homme qui était resté allongé sur son lit depuis le début de la conversation se redressa.

 **« Quoi ? Ils sont venus t'interroger ?**

– **Ils voulaient savoir si je savais quoi que ce soit au sujet de cette bombe. »** Ryunosuke retomba sur son lit en pestant contre les Aurors.

 **« Ils ne viennent même pas me poser une seule question mais ils se rendent au manoir. Très logique.**

– **Je leur ai dit que je ne savais rien. Et que tu n'étais pas responsable de toute manière.**

– **Ils ne te croiront jamais.**

– **Probablement, mais je pense que le petit sort de chauve-furie que j'ai lancé à l'une d'eux leur apprendra à mieux parler de notre famille. »**

L'aîné Akutagawa laissa échapper un petit rire. Il imaginait parfaitement sa mère en train d'attaquer les Aurors.

 **« Tu vas t'attirer des problèmes.**

– **Aucune importance chéri. »** Une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne protesta pas sur le surnom. **« Ils n'ont aucun droit d'insulter notre famille, peu importe les crimes que l'on peut commettre. »**

Ryunosuke ne répondit rien, songeur. Quelques coups frappés à la porte attirèrent son attention. Il salua rapidement sa mère, cacha son miroir à double sens et alla ouvrir. L'Auror Melville se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un air sévère sur le visage – comme d'habitude. Akutagawa remarqua qu'un attroupement d'élèves curieux s'était formé derrière lui.

 **« Ryunosuke Akutagawa. Vous pouvez me suivre ? »**

Question rhétorique, il n'avait pas le choix. Il acquiesça simplement avant d'emboîter le pas au vieil homme. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la conversation qui allait suivre mais ressentait tout de même une légère curiosité. Qu'allait-on lui reprocher cette fois ?

Il repensa au gamin de première année qu'il avait fait pleurer le matin-même au petit déjeuner. Le petit l'avait fixé pendant tout le repas, aussi lui avait-il demandé à la fin s'il voulait sa photo, en précisant qu'il pouvait la trouver dans les registres d'Azkaban. Inexplicablement, cela avait fait pleurer le petit. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs et se rendirent au deuxième étage, mais ne bifurquèrent pas vers le bureau provisoirement occupé par Melville, à la grande surprise du noir. Ils se dirigèrent plutôt vers la gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau du directeur. L'Auror donna le mot de passe (assez sobre, _« Livre de sortilèges »_ ) et gravit les marches menant vers le bureau. Ryunosuke le suivit en retenant un soupir.

Une fois dans le bureau, il vit qu'il était bien attendu : le directeur Fukuzawa était installé à son bureau, à ses côtés Mori et Ozaki étaient debout. De chaque côté de la porte principale se tenaient deux Aurors qui le dévisagèrent froidement. Un fauteuil face aux trois professeurs était inoccupé. Ryunosuke s'y assit sans qu'on l'y invite, c'était évident qu'il était pour lui.

 **« Monsieur Akutagawa,** le salua le directeur, **merci d'être venu. Nous sommes navrés d'avoir dû vous arracher aux célébrations de votre victoire. »**

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, et vit du coin de l'œil que le professeur Mori esquissait un sourire moqueur. Tout le monde savait qu'il se fichait du Quidditch comme d'une guigne.

 **« Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.**

– **Au sujet de la bombe ? »** demanda-t-il sans détour.

Les autres semblèrent surpris qu'il prenne les devants mais acquiescèrent.

 **« Vous savez que la Gazette vous accuse,** déclara Mori.

– **J'ai cru le comprendre grâce à ma sœur. Et ma mère.**

– **Sachez que… »** Fukuzawa hésita légèrement. **« Nous ne vous accusons pas. »** Ryunosuke dut se retenir de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel quant à Melville, la tête qu'il fit à ces mots le convainquit du contraire. **« Nous voulons juste trouver le coupable.**

– **Je ne le connais pas. Et ce n'est pas moi, mais ma mère vous l'a dit non ? »**

Il constata avec satisfaction que Melville tressauta à la mention de Fuku.

 **« Nous… avons cru comprendre oui,** marmonna-t-il avec humeur. **Mais c'est votre mère, c'est normal.**

– **Dans ce cas je vous le répète, ce n'est pas moi.**

– **Avez-vous une hypothèse du vrai coupable dans ce cas ?** demanda le professeur Ozaki qui s'exprimait pour la première fois.

– **Non. Peut-être Tachihara. »** Il remarqua qu'une lueur d'agacement passait dans les yeux roses d'Ôgai, sans qu'il ne puisse l'explique.

 **« Vous avez des preuves ?**

– **Non. Je disais juste ça parce que c'est un traître.**

– **La notion de traître est peut-être exagérée,** intervint Mori.

– **Quelqu'un qui se rallie aux ennemis des siens, vous appelez ça comment ?**

– **Et quelqu'un qui assassine ses semblables ? »** trancha le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ryunosuke tressaillit et foudroya le professeur du regard. Celui-ci y répondit par un sourire hypocrite. Fukuzawa toussa pour faire revenir le silence.

 **« Revenons au sujet principal je vous prie. Nous sommes ici pour parler de la bombe.**

– **Je ne sais pas qui l'a posée,** répliqua une nouvelle fois le noir.

– **Et savez-vous… Qui aurait pu fournir cette bombe ou orchestrer cette attaque ?**

– … **»** Il hésita. **« Comment ça ?**

– **Nous pensons que quelqu'un tire les ficelles par derrière. Une personne différente de celle qui l'aurait posée,** expliqua Herman.

– **Peut-être la personne qui vous fait accuser également. »** précisa Yukichi.

Cette fois, toute la salle tressaillit. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'un adulte mentionnait son innocence.

 **« Je-,** commença-t-il à protester avant d'être coupé par Melville.

– **Quoiqu'il en soit, avez-vous une quelconque information à ce sujet ?**

– **Non ! »** cracha Ryunosuke qui commençait à s'énerver.

Fukuzawa et l'Auror échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Il congédia ensuite d'un signe de main toutes les personnes présentes, à l'exception de Mori et Akutagawa.

 **« Monsieur Akuatagawa…,** fit le directeur d'un ton calme. **Puis-je vous poser une question ?**

– **Allez-y. »** Il craignait le pire.

 **« Vous n'êtes pas coupable du meurtre du premier ministre n'est-ce pas ? »**

L'ancien prisonnier fronça les sourcils. Il était déstabilisé par l'affirmation soudaine de Yukichi mais fit de son mieux pour garder une contenance.

 **« De quoi parlez-vous ?**

– **Monsieur Akutagawa, j'ai beau être un vieil homme, je ne suis pas encore complètement sénile. Et je pense que vous n'êtes pas le coupable.**

– **Vos propos sont contradictoires alors. »** répliqua avec insolence le susnommé.

Fukuzawa lui adressa un demi-sourire, visiblement amusé. Cela irrita encore plus Ryunosuke.

 **« C'est plutôt vous qui êtes contradictoire.**

– **Pardon ?**

– **Vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de nier votre inculpation dans la mort du premier ministre, mais celle dans la pose d'une bombe vous pose un problème.**

– **Parce qu'elle est fausse,** fit-il, irrité par les propos vagues de son interlocuteur. **Je n'ai pas posé cette bombe.**

– **Bien sûr. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous niez votre inculpation. Mais la question que je me pose est la suivante : pourquoi n'en faites-vous pas de même pour la mort du premier ministre ?**

– **Vous êtes trop sénile pour deviner la réponse ? »**

Il basculait de plus en plus dans l'insolence mais cela ne semblait offenser aucun des deux professeurs présents.

 **« Et bien je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit lié à mon âge mais oui. La réponse la plus plausible serait que c'est parce que vous êtes coupable. Mais cela amène une autre question : qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de le dire ?**

– … **»**

Ryunosuke savait où son directeur voulait en venir et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se leva donc avec brutalité du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé avant de déclarer sèchement :

 **« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander, je vais prendre congé. »**

Fukuzawa posa sur lui un regard amusé tandis que Mori souriait en secouant la tête. Il tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'escalier qui le ramènerait dans le couloir, il entendit la voix claire du directeur dire :

 **« Vous n'êtes pas coupable monsieur Akutagawa. Quelqu'un se sert de vous. »**

L'interpellé ne prit pas la peine de donner une quelconque réponse. Tout avait été dit.

.:.

En redescendant du bureau du directeur, Ryunosuke eut la désagréable surprise de croiser Steinbeck, qui remontait probablement vers sa salle commune, un bras en écharpe. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Serpentard ne put retenir un rictus moqueur devant l'état de l'un de ceux qui avaient attaqué sa sœur. L'autre lui adressa un regard glacial.

 **« Le directeur ne t'a toujours pas renvoyé ?** cracha-t-il.

– **C'est une question que je devrais te retourner. Je sais que Tachihara a tout pris sur lui mais Fukuzawa aurait pu vous infliger la même punition, à Tanizaki et toi.**

– **C'est le seul à avoir blessé ta sœur. On a juste été entraînés par lui. »** répéta le blondinet sur un ton arrogant.

L'aîné Akutagawa leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre son chemin, mais le griffon attrapa son bras pour le retenir.

 **« Tachihara est peut-être un abruti fini doublé d'un traître, mais il n'avait pas tort dans son initiative. Tu n'as rien à faire ici assassin ! »**

Ryunosuke soutint son regard brûlant d'une rage froide. Ce genre de réflexion ne l'atteignait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il répliqua cependant d'une voix chargée de venin :

 **« Je n'ai peut-être pas ma place ici mais laisse ma sœur en dehors de toute ça. Elle n'a rien à voir.**

– **Tel frère telle sœur !**

– **L'expression moldue c'est plutôt « tel père tel fils », tu crois qu'elle s'applique à toi aussi ? »**

Steinbeck mit une fraction de seconde à comprendre l'insulte, fraction de seconde dont le noir profita pour se libérer de son emprise et lui tourner le dos. Leur discussion était close. Il entendit cependant le blond crier : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » suivi de bruits de pas rapides. Ryunosuke haussa les épaules, peu effrayé par ces insultes. Il espérait que, la prochaine fois, Steinbeck aurait le cran de l'attaquer directement.

Il regagna sa salle commune, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Toutes ces altercations l'avaient épuisé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on cesse de lui parler de cette affaire et de sa culpabilité ou de son innocence…


	12. 09,5 : Correspondances

MERCI POUR LES 1 000 vues !  
Je me suis beaucoup demandé comment je pourrais vous remercier pour ce chiffre incroyable pour moi. Et puis, j'ai eu une idée.  
J'ai attrapé ma poudre blanche afin de me téléporter dans l'univers de cette fanfic, et je vous ai récupéré trois lettres, en mettant plus ou moins ma vie en danger. J'espère qu'elle vous seront d'une grande aide pour résoudre l'un des mystères !

Indications complémentaires : Il y a trois lettres, mais un seul indice à trouver. Il n'est pas évident, je le reconnais, aussi j'ai rajouté une information dans l'une des lettres, qui conforte la théorie de l'un des personnages ! Comment ça c'est vraiment nul comme indices ? Oui, bon, hein, je fais ce que je peux...

* * *

 _(L'enveloppe est lisse et parfaitement blanche. Sur le devant, une écriture fine et déliée indique le nom du destinataire ainsi que son adresse. A l'arrière, la lettre est cachetée par un sceau représentant un blason divisé en quatre, au milieu duquel est inscrit un grand "P")_

 **07 novembre 1997.**

 _Chers parents,_

 _Les récents événements me contraignent à m'adresser à nouveau à vous, bien malgré moi._ _Vous le savez déjà, notre école a été attaquée. La Gazette du Sorcier a déjà pris soin d'avertir tous les sorciers britanniques de ce fait, mais en tant que directeur, je désirais rétablir la vérité à ce sujet._

 _Une bombe a explosé hier dans l'une de nos salles de classe, alors qu'un cours avait lieu. Quatre élèves sont malheureusement décédés. En tant que directeur, je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances et je désire insister sur un point : ceci ne se reproduira pas. Nous sommes en train de prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que tous les élèves soient en sécurité._

 _Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne désiriez pas laisser vos enfants dans un établissement ayant été attaqué. Si vous désirez les retirer de Poudlard, je ne vous en empêcherais pas. J'espère cependant que vous y réfléchiriez mûrement._

 _Sincèrement,_

 _Yukichi Fukuzawa_  
 _Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

* * *

 _(L'enveloppe est crème, le nom du destinataire est inscrit dans une écriture rapide et incurvée. A l'arrière, le nom de l'expéditeur est inscrit dans cette même écriture. La lettre n'est pas cachetée.)_

 **09 novembre 1997.**

 _Maman,_

 _Quand tu recevras cette lettre, tu seras sûrement déjà au courant mais je tenais à te prévenir : Poudlard a été attaqué. Une bombe a explosé dans la salle où j'avais cours._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. J'ai pris un bout de mur sur le front, mais je m'en tire avec une grosse bosse, rien de plus. Tu pourras rassurer papa ? Je suis sûr qu'il va s'inquiéter._

 _J'ai vu que la Gazette du Sorcier avait accusé le directeur de négligence vis-à-vis de Ryunosuke Akutagawa et je sais que papa a toujours détesté le fait qu'un criminel ait été réintégré dans notre école. Dis-lui qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Il était dans la salle à côté de la nôtre ! Il n'aurait jamais posé cette bombe en sachant qu'elle aurait pu le blesser._

 _J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler à de nombreuses reprises, et même si je ne le comprends pas toujours, j'ai le sentiment que c'est quelqu'un de meilleur que ce que dise la Gazette et les autres journeaux._

 _Tout va bien à ton travail ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop débordée de travail. Et papa ? Il arrive à retrouver du travail ? Transmets-lui mes salutations._

 _Je t'embrasse,_  
 _Atsushi._

* * *

 _(L'enveloppe est froissée, d'un vert bouteille presque menaçant. L'écriture est presque illisible. Elle n'a aucun destinataire, ni envoyeur.)_

 **? 1997.**

 _Le plan a échoué et ton incompétence me sidère. La fille s'en est tirée sans une égratignure ou presque. Heureusement que l'affaire ne s'est pas ébruitée._  
 _J'ai un nouveau plan : poser une bombe. Pourquoi pas près de la salle du Poufsouffle dont tu me parlais ? Cela rappellera à cet insolent qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas trop parler._

 _Je ne tolérerai pas de nouvel échec._  
 _Ta maîtresse._


	13. 10 : Le calme avant la tempête

Bonjouuur/Bonsoiiir !  
IL FAIT FROID ! voilà ma réflexion philosophique du jour. Je sais qu'on est en janvier mais on gèle trop bon sang ;;  
Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous supportez le froid :) Vous êtes prêts à me spammer de commentaires ? :')  
D'ailleurs, MERCIIII (comme toujours) pour les 1 200 vues ! Et merci à Valkyrie du Nord pour sa review (:  
Ce chapitre est, comme prévu, le dernier de la première partie, on rentrera donc dans la deuxième moitié de l'histoire à partir du prochain chapitre.

Je précise que j'ai un bunker pour me protéger de vos attaques suite à la fin de ce chapitre :0 pas de haine envers moi svp :)  
Le prochain chapitre sortira le 21 février !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le mois de novembre se termina en douceur à Poudlard, avec le match Serdaigle/Poufsouffle qui eut lieu le dernier week-end. Le match se conclut par la victoire attendue de la maison bleu et bronze, à la grande déception des jaune et noir. Malgré leurs efforts, ils ne parvinrent pas à arracher la victoire à la maison qui dominait la coupe depuis plusieurs années et qui l'emporta avec 200 points de plus, prenant par la même occasion la tête de la coupe.

Puis décembre arriva, amenant avec lui les premières neiges et le froid glacial de l'hiver, particulièrement marqué cette année-là. La neige s'abattit sur le château, et très rapidement les entraînements de Quidditch devinrent un sport extrême. Ils furent même suspendus durant une semaine en raison des températures négatives qui s'étaient installées. D'autres cours, tel que soin aux créatures magiques, furent perturbés par cet épisode inattendu de froid.

Malgré ces petits inconvénients, la vie continuait tranquillement son cours à Poudlard. Les méfiances des parents vis-à-vis du refus de Fukuzawa de fermer l'école se dissipèrent petit à petit, grâce au calme plat qui s'était installé. Même dans le monde moldu, les violences s'étaient calmées, motivées par une annonce faite à la fin du mois de novembre par le gouvernement britannique moldu : un nouveau premier ministre allait être désigné.

La reine avait pris son temps pour le choisir, mais elle avait arrêté son choix, et le nouveau titulaire prendrait son poste au début de l'année 1998. Toute la communauté sorcière qui ne voulait que la paix retenait son souffle, impatiente de pouvoir engager les conversations avec leur nouvel interlocuteur et espérant pouvoir aboutir à une paix.

Le premier ministre Hawthorne devait d'ailleurs rencontrer son homologue dès le 2 janvier, jour de sa nomination. Il avait souhaité procéder à cette rencontre au plus vite, et le futur premier ministre avait semblé approuver son initiative. La rencontre était donc fixée, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

Le calme était également revenu à Poudlard. Les morts étaient encore dans les esprits, mais une nouvelle préoccupation était apparue chez les élèves : la fête de Noël qui arrivait, et les vacances qui leur étaient accordées à cette occasion. Presque deux semaines dans leur famille, voilà qui avait de quoi les mettre en joie ! Et au pire, s'ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux, ils pouvaient profiter du grand repas de Noël organisé par l'école.

Une nouvelle année s'apprêtait à débuter, attendue avec excitation par tous. Serait-elle meilleure que la précédente ? Ils l'espéraient.

.:.

Ryunosuke souleva sa valise, soufflant d'exaspération contre son poids. Il avait essayé de ne prendre que le strict minimum, pourtant elle lui paraissait bien lourde. Il s'étirait, tentant de chasser la douleur dans ses muscles, quand une main surgit et attrapa sa valise sans trop de difficultés.

 **« Besoin d'aide ? »** proposa Chuuya qui était arrivé derrière lui.

Le noir hésita à l'envoyer balader mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas contre un peu d'aide et il appréciait plutôt le rouquin. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait refusé.

 **« Alors comme ça tu rentres chez toi pour Noël ?** demanda le septième année alors qu'ils montaient dans le grand hall du château.

– **Ma mère m'a forcé la main. »** expliqua le noir en haussant les épaules. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch rit légèrement.

 **« Tu devrais dire ça à la Gazette, ils te verraient peut-être autrement que comme un dangereux criminel.**

– **Je préfère garder cette information pour moi, j'ai une réputation à entretenir. »** répliqua Ryunosuke, pince-sans-rire.

Ils s'engagèrent ensuite dans le parc de Poudlard, encore recouvert de neige.

 **« Tu restes à Poudlard ?** demanda-t-il, remarquant que Chuuya n'avait pas de valise avec lui.

– **Ma mère m'a dit de faire comme je voulais, alors j'ai choisi de ne pas rentrer,** expliqua ce dernier. **L'ambiance est tellement lourde chez moi que je préfère encore rester ici.**

– **J'ai entendu dire que Dazai restait aussi. »** déclara innocemment le noir.

Son interlocuteur lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, comme pour essayer de savoir s'il y avait un quelconque sous-entendu dans sa déclaration. Évidemment qu'il y en avait un, il ne parlait peut-être pas beaucoup, mais il était observateur, et il avait bien remarqué que ces deux-là semblaient se tourner autour depuis des années.

Chuuya le fixa un instant avant de choisir une approche neutre.

 **« J'ai entendu ça oui. Moi qui voulais passer un Noël tranquille… »** Son ton était assez calme ce qui contredisait sa protestation. **« Au moins, Steinbeck et les Tanizaki rentrent chez eux, je n'aurais pas à supporter leurs regards noirs pendant deux semaines.**

– **A la place, tu auras les réflexions agaçantes de Dazai.**

– **J'ai un allié, Oda reste aussi.**

– **Ah oui ? Je pensais qu'il rentrerait chez lui.**

– **Il ne veut pas croiser son ami. Sakaguchi Ango. Et de toute façon, sa mère travaille le soir du réveillon à ce qu'il m'a dit. »**

Ryunosuke acquiesça. Il pouvait comprendre les raisons du Poufsouffle. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du Poudlard Express, et le cinquième année récupéra sa valise, remerciant le rouquin d'un signe de tête. Sa sœur l'attendait à l'entrée d'un wagon.

 **« Tu as pris ton temps. »** bougonna-t-elle.

Son frère ne releva pas et observa les élèves qui montaient dans le train en saluant leurs camarades qui restaient. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de la plupart d'entre eux, mais repéra dans la foule des silhouettes familières : Higuchi, Nakajima et Kyoka. Les deux premiers montaient dans les wagons, tandis que la dernière saluait ses camarades de Gryffondor qui partaient. Elle ne resterait pas à Poudlard mais rentrerait avec le professeur Ozaki par transplanage une fois que les élèves seraient partis.

Les deux Akutagawa saluèrent une nouvelle fois Chuuya avant de s'installer dans un wagon vide. Ils seraient sûrement tranquilles pendant tout le voyage, personne n'oserait se mettre avec eux. Le trajet jusqu'à Londres se déroula calmement, sans interruption quelconque. Ryunosuke le passa à dormir essentiellement.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta et qu'ils descendirent sur le quai, ils eurent la surprise de constater que quelqu'un les y attendait. Fuku Akutagawa, qui ne passait pas inaperçue avec sa grande robe de sorcière noire, se précipita vers eux quand elle les vit arriver et tenta de leur faire un immense câlin : Ryunosuke se décala assez vite pour l'éviter mais pas Gin qui fut prise dans l'étreinte maternelle.

 **« Vous m'avez manqué ! »**

L'ancien prisonnier sentait que tous les regards étaient sur eux, pour un nombre trop grand de raisons : il était un assassin condamné, accusé de divers meurtres, accompagné de sa sœur qui était en train de mourir étouffée par sa propre mère, qui se démarquait complètement des autres parents sorciers.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de sa fille, tous purent remarquer à quel point la chef de la famille Akutagawa avait fière allure : ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade autour de ses épaules, s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses hanches. Elle portait une longue robe noire ornée d'un dragon gris au-dessus de la poitrine. Dragon que l'on retrouvait sur sa main droite, en chevalière, le symbole qu'elle dirigeait la famille. A sa main gauche était visible une alliance usée, qu'elle n'avait jamais retirée malgré le fait qu'elle était veuve depuis près de treize ans.

 **« Je suis heureuse d'enfin te revoir en chair et en os Ryuu. »** déclara sa mère. Il était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis son emprisonnement, il avait été emmené à Poudlard dès sa libération. Il ne releva même pas le surnom. **« Enfin, en chair…,** ajouta-t-elle après l'avoir détaillé de haut en bas. **Il va falloir que tu reprennes du poids, tu ressembles à un cadavre. »**

Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort mais il aurait préféré qu'elle ne dise pas ce genre de choses à voix haute, avec une quarantaine d'élèves à portée de voix. Heureusement qu'il avait une réputation bien marquée, sinon il entendrait des ricanements. Il fut néanmoins soulagé lorsque sa mère leur fit signe d'attraper sa main, afin qu'ils transplanent. Il remarqua au même moment un grand groupe d'Aurors qui observaient les retrouvailles parents/enfants.

Ceux-ci n'étaient pas là pour lui, il le savait car il ne les avait jamais vus à ses côtés. De plus, dans sa grande _mansuétude_ , Herman Melville l'avait autorisé à se passer d'Aurors durant ces deux semaines de vacances accompagnées de fêtes familiales. Évidemment, le manoir Akutagawa serait surveillé par le ministère, mais aucun Auror ne pourrait le déranger en le surveillant en permanence. Le noir devait avouer qu'il était plutôt content de cet arrangement.

Il attrapa la main de sa mère, et ils transplanèrent aussitôt. La sensation était toujours aussi désagréable, mais il réussit à garder une certaine contenance. Lorsque le tournoiement cessa, il se trouvait face à la grande bâtisse lugubre qui tenait lieu de manoir principal à sa famille.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces « maisons hantées » moldues, ces grandes maisons couvertes de toiles d'araignées et à moitié en ruines, et il n'avait pu que constater une chose : il n'y avait quasiment aucune différence entre ces endroits et son manoir.

On y trouvait les mêmes toiles d'araignées, la même aile à moitié en ruines et le même manque absolu de lumières et le jardin en friches. L'absence de lumières extérieures était pour mieux camoufler le manoir, tandis que l'état de la maison et du jardin s'expliquait par le fait que la seule personne qui occupait l'aile et qui appréciait le jardin était partie depuis de longues années.

Le père de Ryunosuke et Gin était décédé treize ans auparavant, quand le jeune homme en avait trois, et sa sœur deux. Cause de la mort : arrêt cardiaque. Tout simplement. Il était là, et d'un coup, il y avait eu un vide. Cela s'était fait brutalement, sans signes avant-coureurs.

Il ne manquait pas spécialement à Ryunosuke. Il savait à peine ce que représentait une figure paternelle et les souvenirs de son père s'étaient effilochés avec le temps. Et puis avec le secret qui avait été révélé après sa mort… Il se souvenait juste d'un homme imposant aux cheveux noirs méchés de blanc, peu souriant et toujours très fermé. Il se demandait ce que son père aurait pensé de l'affaire dans laquelle il était pris. Aurait-il été déçu ? L'aurait-il soutenu, tout comme Fuku le faisait ? Il se posait la question.

Il suivit sa mère à travers les couloirs empoussiérés en traînant sa lourde valise. Elle le remarqua et agita sa baguette, lançant un sort de lévitation informulé afin de la faire flotter. Son fils songea qu'il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, au lieu d'accepter l'aide de Chuuya.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de sa chambre – ancienne chambre ? Il ne savait pas quel terme convenait le mieux vu qu'il n'y avait pas mis un pied depuis plus d'un an – il croisa un des elfes de maison qui en sortait. Celui-ci s'inclina pour les saluer, puis Fuku lui fit signe de disparaître.

En rentrant, il vit que rien n'avait changé et que même la poussière ne s'était pas invitée. L'elfe avait dû faire le ménage. Il posa sa valise d'un coup de baguette et en sortit quelques affaires. Il n'avait pas envie de totalement la défaire, aussi ne sortit-il qu'une partie de ses vêtements. Il laissa l'autre dans sa valise, il ne mettrait probablement pas tous ces vêtements de toute manière.

Alors qu'il sortait un pull élimé, un enveloppe glissa et tomba à ses pieds. Son nom était inscrit dessus, aussi la ramassa-t-il avant de la décacheter pour la lire. Elle ne contenait que quelques mots, qui le figèrent sur place.

 _« Joyeux Noël et bonne année !_

 _Fais attention à toi :)_

 _J. »_

.:.

Après avoir accompagné Akutagawa, Chuuya retourna au château, qui paraissait bien vide maintenant que la majorité des élèves étaient partis. Il ne savait pas combien d'élèves s'étaient, comme lui, inscrits pour passer les fêtes à Poudlard, mais ils ne devaient pas être bien nombreux. Dazai et Oda restaient, ça il le savait. Mais pour les autres…

En remontant dans sa salle commune, il eut la (désagréable) surprise de croiser Montgommery. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans son manoir de riches elle ? Chuuya ne l'aimait pas, avec ses grands airs et ses répliques mesquines, elle l'agaçait. C'était les personnes comme elles qui donnaient une mauvaise réputation aux Serpentards.

En l'apercevant, la jeune fille leva les sourcils, interloquée. Elle ne savait pas visiblement pas qu'il serait ici pendant les vacances. Il était vrai qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude de rentrer chez lui à cette période, et ce, depuis sa première année. C'était le premier Noël qu'il passerait sans sa famille. A la place, il aurait autour de lui un horripilant Serdaigle, une insupportable camarade de maison, un Poufsouffle sympathique et souriant (c'était déjà ça) et il ne savait qui d'autre.

Noël allait être amusant cette année.

Il ignora royalement la quatrième année et rejoignit le dortoir qu'il serait le seul à occuper durant presque deux semaines. Il devait encore emballer ses cadeaux pour sa famille, et les confier aux chouettes de Poudlard, afin qu'ils soient acheminés à temps. Il s'était contenté de présents simples, ses relations avec sa famille étaient tendues depuis les évènements de l'été dernier.

Il fut cependant interrompu dans sa tâche par une voix curieuse.

 **« Hm… Nakahara ? »**

Il se retourna, retenant un soupir, vers sa camarade de maison. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du dortoir, triturant entre ses mains l'une de ses tresses.

 **« Oui ? »** Il s'efforça de prendre un ton amical.

 **« J'aurais une question à te poser.**

– **Oui ?** répéta le rouquin avec une pointe d'irritation.

– **Tu fais confiance à Akutagawa ? Le frère je veux dire. »**

Chuuya soupira entre ses dents.

 **« Oui, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. »** Montgommery leva les mains en signe de protestation.

 **« Je n'essaye pas de te faire changer d'avis. »** La phrase sonna étrangement faux. **« Je voulais juste te dire…**

– **Quoi ?** s'impatienta le septième année.

– **Mes parents m'ont appris quelque chose au sujet de sa famille, et de la relation qu'ils ont avec Ozaki, la fille adoptive du professeur Ozaki.**

– **Tu comptes tourner autour du pot encore longtemps ?**

– **C'est leur demi-sœur. »**

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, surpris par l'information.

 **« La fille de leur père et d'une de ses maîtresses. Quand leur père est décédé, il y a environ treize ans, ils l'ont confiée au professeur Ozaki, probablement pour qu'aucun scandale n'éclate. Mais… »** La jeune fille prit une voix mielleuse. **« L'information a fuité. Et de ce que j'ai appris, elle s'est rendue dans les mains d'une journaliste de la Gazette. Qui se trouvait au discours du premier ministre britannique. »**

Elle marqua une pause, laissant au rouquin le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle venait de lui donner. Chuuya commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

 **« Le voilà, le motif parfait pour un meurtre,** conclut la quatrième année d'un air satisfait.

– **Attends attends. C'est du n'importe quoi ! C'est le premier ministre britannique qui a été tué, pas une journaliste !** protesta le rouquin.

– **Le sort a dévié voilà tout ! Et il a touché la mauvaise personne. Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est exactement comment tout s'est déroulé ? Alors réfléchis bien à tes fréquentations Nakahara. »** Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil provocateur. **« Ce serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »**

Lucy quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant Chuuya réfléchir à ses mots. Était-ce vrai ? Et comment savoir si ça l'était ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier si ce que disait Montgommery était vrai. A moins de demander aux concernés, mais cela lui paraissait être une mauvaise idée. Il devait se débrouiller autrement.

.:.

Chuuya passa les jours suivants à réfléchir à une manière de découvrir la vérité et finit par se résigner : il n'y en avait qu'une seule autre que demander aux Akutagawa. Il allait devoir s'adresser à la plus grande commère de Poudlard, celle qui était _toujours_ au courant de _tout._ Il aurait voulu se débrouiller sans recourir à elle, mais cela lui semblait impossible.

Aussi, la veille de Noël, monta-t-il les marches menant à la tour de Serdaigle, à la recherche de Dazai. Il l'avait à peine aperçu ces derniers temps, le jeune homme était invisible toute la journée, sauf lors des repas. Il se demandait ce que le brun pouvait bien trafiquer, ces absences n'étaient pas bon signe selon son expérience. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Oda s'il en savait plus, il lui avait juste dit que Dazai _« travaillait sur quelque chose d'important »_. Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi exactement.

Arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle commune, il se retrouva en tête à tête avec le heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui en gardait l'entrée.

 **« Pas un élève de Serdaigle,** lâcha-t-il. **On ne rentre pas.**

– **Je dois absolument parler à Osamu Dazai. »,** répliqua le Serpentard. Le heurtoir resta silencieux. **« Est-ce qu'il est là au moins ? »** marmonna-t-il.

Le heurtoir ne répondit toujours pas, et Chuuya eut la désagréable impression qu'il se moquait un peu de lui. Soupirant, il finit par rebrousser chemin. Mais alors qu'il redescendait, il croisa le brun qui venait en sens inverse. Celui-ci sembla surpris.

 **« Je dois te parler,** déclara le vert et argent sans préambule.

– **J'ai pour habitude de refuser les demandes de mise en couple mais… »** Le coup de pied bien placé de son interlocuteur le coupa dans son élan. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses plaisanteries au sujet d'une potentielle relation entre eux deux.

 **« Arrête tes bêtises et écoute-moi.**

– **D'accord, d'accord…**

– **J'ai parlé à Montgommery. »**

Dazai afficha une moue si ridicule que Chuuya dut retenir un rire. Le bleu et bronze ne semblait pas plus apprécier la jeune fille que lui.

 **« Ce qu'elle dit est faux.**

– **Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle m'a dit.**

– **Laisse-moi deviner. »** Le brun posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. **« Elle t'a dit que Ryunosuke Akutagawa était le méchant de toute cette affaire et qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu cesses de le soutenir. »**

Chuuya le fixa, bouche-bée. Il ne s'habituerait jamais aux capacités de déduction de Dazai.

 **« Trop prévisible,** conclut celui-ci devant la mine interloquée du rouquin.

– **Elle dit qu'Akutagawa a tué le premier ministre par erreur, qu'il visait une journaliste qui s'apprêtait à publier des informations compromettantes sur leur famille.**

– **C'est faux. Évidemment.**

– _**Évidemment ?**_ releva le capitaine des serpents.

– **Évidemment. Tu n'as jamais vu** **Akutagawa** **jeter un sort ? »**

Chuuya réfléchit un instant. Non, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le noir jeter un sortilège.

 **« Je ne crois pas…**

– **Il n'aurait pas manqué sa cible.**

– **Tu l'as déjà vu faire ? »** Le brun lui adressa un demi-sourire énigmatique.

 **« Crois-moi, il n'aurait pas manqué sa cible.** **L'argument de Montgommery ne prouve en rien qu'il est coupable, même si... »**

Dazai se tut brusquement.

 **« Quoi ?** demanda le rouquin, intrigué par la coupure brutale dans la phrase du Serdaigle.

– **Rien** **rien** **… »**

Dazai essaya de dépasser le jeune homme pour retourner dans sa salle commune mais Chuuya lui bloqua le passage.

 **« Attends un peu** **Dazai** **, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. « Même si » ?**

– **Je ne suis pas censé être au courant de ce détail donc je ne peux pas t'en parler.**

– **A d'autres** **Dazai** **. Je me fiche bien de la légalité de tes informations.**

– **Toi peut-être mais pas les** **Aurors** **s'ils apprennent tout ça. »** Chuuya souffla d'exaspération.

 **« Dis moi de ce que tu sais. Sinon je ne me gênerais pas pour prévenir mon père que tu sais des choses que tu n'es pas censé connaître. »**

C'était faux bien sûr, mais Osamu n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas cependant pas dupe puisqu'il haussa un sourcil quelque peu moqueur.

 **« Tu n'oserais pas. »**

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux avant que le brun ne lâche un petit rire.

 **« Très bien. Mais suis-moi. »**

Chuuya fut surpris par son changement relativement rapide d'avis mais ne protesta pas et laissa passer le bleu et bronze. Dans le mouvement, leurs mains se frôlèrent et le vert et argent sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il maugréa intérieurement. Son cœur ne pouvait pas se calmer un peu ?

Il suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à sa salle commune et le laissa donner son mot de passe. Il pénétra ensuite dans la grande pièce, en jetant au passage un regard moqueur au heurtoir. La salle commune était grande et assez impressionnante, avec sa bibliothèque bien remplie et son plafond étoilé.

 **« Bon,** débuta Dazai, **tu sais comment l'assassinat du premier ministre a eu lieu ?**

– **Il a été tué lors d'un discours non ? Un sortilège de mort l'a touché de plein fouet.**

– **Non.**

– **Pardon ?**

– **Si c'était le cas, comment les moldus auraient-ils appris l'existence de la magie ? »**

Chuuya garda le silence. Dazai avait raison, cela n'avait pas de sens. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait toujours pensé que c'était aussi simple que cela. Les journaux sorciers ne s'étaient jamais épanchés sur le sujet, se contentant de dire les choses acquises : le premier ministre britannique moldu était mort et l'existence du monde magique avait été révélée.

 **« Si tous les sorciers daignaient se renseigner un minimum, ils découvriraient que c'est plus compliqué. Mais bon, c'est au-dessus de leurs compétences je pense.**

– **Tu peux arrêter le sarcasme et en venir au fait ?** s'agaça le Serpentard sans relever l'insulte implicite.

– **Quelqu'un a infiltré le discours, s'est camouflé derrière un sortilège de magie noire et a tranché la gorge du premier ministre avec un sort de découpe. »**

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Chuuya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 **« Q-Quoi ?**

– **Quelqu'un s'est camouflé derrière un sortilège de magie noir et…**

– **Ça j'ai compris ! Mais comment c'est possible ? »** Dazai sourit.

 **« Avec un soupçon de magie noire, tout est possible. Même réaliser les choses les plus sordides.**

– **Mais quel rapport avec** **Akutagawa** **? »**

Le Serdaigle pinça les lèvres.

 **« Le sortilège de magie noire utilisé pour la dissimulation est un très vieux sortilège appelé** _ **Voloculis**_ _ **Subducor**_ **qui permet de se camoufler derrière une créature imaginaire et maléfique, qui ne porte même pas de nom. Peu de gens connaissent encore ce sort aujourd'hui mais… »** Il hésita. **«** **Akutagawa** **le connaissait.**

– **Sérieux ?** souffla le rouquin, désemparé.

– **Ouais. C'est ce que le professeur Mori a déclaré, arguant que** **Akutagawa** **lui en avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt.**

– **Pas très discret.**

– **Tu formules ma pensée. »**

Dazai s'étira avec un demi-sourire et planta son regard dans celui de Chuuya.

 **« Cela faisait partie des chefs d'accusations lancés contre lui.**

– **Je ne préfère même pas savoir comment tu es au courant de ça.**

– **C'est mieux.**

– **Du coup, je ne suis pas plus avancé,** soupira le capitaine des Serpentards. **Tu démens les accusations de** **Montgommery** **pour au final en ajouter une nouvelle.**

– **Ce n'est pas vraiment une accusation,** lâcha Dazai. **Elle me paraît peu crédible pas toi ? Quel tueur irait demander des renseignements sur un sortilège aussi dangereux avant de l'utiliser quelques jours plus tard ?**

– **Mais en même temps, si** **Akutagawa** **le connaissait réellement…**

– **C'est toute la question. Mais l'accusation de Mori me dérange.**

– **Il aurait menti ?**

– **Peut-être, mais dans quel but ? »**

Chuuya garda le silence, prenant quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

 **« Et si,** finit-il par hasarder, **Mori n'avait pas menti sur le fait qu'** **Akutagawa** **connaissait le sort, mais plutôt sur la manière dont il l'a appris ? Ce prof donne toujours l'impression d'être au courant de tout, comme toi d'ailleurs.**

– **Par quel autre moyen aurait-il pu… »** Dazai s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il s'écria : **«** **Chuuya** **tu es un génie ! »**

Le susnommé haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Osamu semblait incroyablement satisfait, comme s'il venait de recevoir le cadeau qu'il voulait depuis des années. Il salua Chuuya d'un signe de la main avant de quitter la salle commune en vitesse. Le rouquin en resta sans voix. Pour l'amour de Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait _encore_ ?

.:.

Chuuya ne revit pas Dazai avant le lendemain soir, lors du repas de Noël de Poudlard. La Grande Salle avait été richement décorée – comme chaque année avait sourit Oda qui était déjà resté une fois en deuxième année et douze immenses sapins l'ornaient de part et d'autres. Comment avaient-ils passé la porte de la salle ? Mystère.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule table pour les élèves, les maisons étaient exceptionnellement réunies en raison du petit nombre d'élèves qui restait cette année. Ils n'étaient que quinze, les familles n'avaient manifestement pas tenu à ce que leurs enfants restent au château, malgré les paroles rassurantes du directeur et l'affirmation que la sécurité serait aussi optimale à Noël que d'habitude.

Une autre table était installée, celle des professeurs, comme d'habitude verticale en opposition à la table horizontale des élèves. Il y avait cependant moins de monde qu'en temps normal, certains professeurs prenaient aussi des vacances bien méritées. Les Aurors, qui mangeaient habituellement à part, dans le bureau qui leur était consacré, s'étaient même installés avec eux.

La salle portait les couleurs des quatre maisons, et même le plafond enchanté avait revêtu une ambiance festive, avec des étoiles et des flocons de neige qui tombaient lentement.

Chuuya arriva dans les premiers avec Oda, qu'il avait croisé au détour d'un couloir. Tous deux furent très surpris de voir Osamu leur faire de grands signes depuis un coin de la table.

 **« Quand on parle du loup… »** déclara Oda qui disait justement quelques minutes auparavant qu'il n'avait pas vu le brun depuis deux jours.

Il se dirigea vers lui et le vert et argent lui emboîta le pas. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé au brun la veille, bien qu'il doutait d'obtenir une réponse honnête et claire.

 **« Je suis presque surpris de… »**

Oda s'interrompit brutalement et Chuuya regarda au-dessus de son épaule pour comprendre les raisons de son interruption. Il les comprit vite en effet : Dazai était non seulement vêtu d'un immense pull de Noël bleu en laine, mais il était aussi affublé d'une paire de lunettes postiches qui lui faisait un immense nez et lui grossissait les yeux.

 **« Je savais que l'abus de chocolat était mauvais pour la santé mais à ce stade… »** déclara Chuuya, qui oscillait entre amusement et désespoir. Cela fit rire le brun qui déclara :

 **« Ma mère m'a envoyé ça pour Noël. Le pull est fait main et les lunettes viennent d'une boutique de farces et attrapes située sur le Chemin de Traverse.**

– **Ta mère a des goûts intéressants en matière de cadeaux,** observa Oda en s'installant. **Je préfère les cadeaux plus traditionnels de la mienne. »**

Dazai sourit et le détailla brièvement avant de demander :

 **« Quels cadeaux t'a-t-elle fait ?**

– **Des chocolats et un livre que j'ai lu étant petit et que je voulais relire depuis longtemps.**

– **Je préfère mes lunettes,** conclut Dazai. **Quoique le livre peut être intéressant. »** Il observa ensuite Chuuya. **« Et toi ?**

– **Juste une vague lettre et un versement sur mon compte. Ma mère n'avait visiblement pas envie de se creuser la tête.** »

Dazai lui jeta un regard qu'il ne sut pas interpréter – en même temps, il était difficile d'interpréter la moindre de ses expressions vu la paire de lunettes ridicule qu'il portait. Fukuzawa les interrompit, il passait vraisemblablement voir tous les élèves présents.

 **« Messieurs Oda, Dazai et Nakahara, joyeux Noël. »** Il sourit aux deux dernières personnes mentionnées. **« Je suis content de voir que vous êtes suffisamment réconciliés pour passer Noël ensemble. »**

Chuuya grinça des dents et dut se retenir de faire un commentaire. Il n'avait pas oublié que le directeur semblait, tout comme le professeur Mori, persuadé qu'il y avait une relation d'une autre nature qu'amicale entre Dazai et lui. Ce qui était « _évidemment »_ faux. Ils n'étaient qu'amis, si tenté qu'on puisse dire cela pour les qualifier.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était d'ailleurs absent. Le rouquin supposa qu'il était rentré chez lui fêter Noël en famille – avait-il une famille ? Bonne question – à l'instar d'une bonne partie du corps enseignant. Les seuls professeurs présents en plus du directeur étaient le professeur Hirotsu, le professeur Ranpo, le professeur Shibusawa, ainsi que l'infirmière Yosano. Le Serpentard se fit la réflexion que c'était tous des sorciers très doués en magie. Coïncidence ou volonté du directeur ?

 **« Monsieur le directeur,** déclara Dazai, ramenant l'attention du rouquin sur la tablée, **vous avez volontairement choisi des sorciers compétents pour rester pas vrai ? »**

Oda secoua la tête avec désespoir et Chuuya ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Comme d'habitude, Osamu Dazai était fidèle à lui-même, mettant les pieds dans le plat et posant les questions informulées. Le rouquin ne s'étonnait même pas qu'il ait aussi remarqué ce détail. Le directeur ne sembla pas s'en étonner non plus puisqu'il rit de bon cœur.

 **« Je vois que vos lunettes postiches ne vous empêchent pas de tout détailler monsieur Dazai. Pour répondre à votre question, on n'est jamais trop prudents. »**

Il s'éloigna sur ces mots pour aller saluer Montgommery qui mangeait loin d'eux, discutant avec une de ses amies. Les deux filles relevèrent à peine les yeux pour le saluer.

 **« Toujours aussi insupportables à ce que je vois,** commenta Oda.

– **Elles ont l'air de s'être un peu calmées quand même,** répondit Chuuya. **Moins méchantes vis-à-vis des nés-moldus en tout cas.**

– **Il n'en reste pas des masses dans les rangs de Poudlard aussi. »**

Le commentaire du Serdaigle jeta un froid, qui fit soupirer les deux autres. Osamu Dazai était aussi un très bon plombeur d'ambiance. Heureusement, le repas apparut à ce moment-là, amené par les elfes de maison. Manger aurait au moins le mérite d'empêcher le brun de faire des commentaires désagréables, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. L'actualité était déjà bien assez déprimante.

.:.

Atsushi soupira et se laissa tomber sur un siège dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Yama en fit de même, et ils laissèrent échapper le même soupir de désespoir. Leurs deux semaines de vacances étaient passées trop vite. De plus, ils n'étaient que le 3 janvier, ils s'étaient à peine remis de leurs célébrations du nouvel an. Retourner si vite à Poudlard les déprimait, bien qu'ils appréciaient leur école.

Ils savaient qu'une tonne de travail les attendait au château. Ils avaient les BUSEs à la fin de l'année, qui était dans _seulement_ six mois. Une durée bien longue pour les élèves, et bien courte pour les professeurs. Dépité par avance de la charge de travail qu'ils allaient recevoir, il se tourna vers la vitre du compartiment, qui donnait pour le moment sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ .

De nombreux élèves s'y trouvaient encore avec leurs parents, qui semblaient nombreux à être réticents à laisser leurs élèves retourner dans ce château qui avait déjà été attaqué une fois. Il n'avait pour sa part pas à se plaindre : sa mère faisait confiance au directeur Fukuzawa. Son père avait émis quelques doutes, mais elle avait réussi à apaiser ses craintes.

Un groupe de trois personnes attira son attention. Ils se frayaient un chemin entre les familles, se tenant tous assez loin les uns des autres. Il reconnut aisément la famille Akutagawa, qu'il avait déjà aperçue au début des vacances. Ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçu, avec leurs cheveux d'un noir de jais si caractéristiques.

Leur mère était particulièrement impressionnante avec sa longue robe de sorcière et son air fermé, même cela tenait sûrement plus de la façade qu'autre chose ; Atsushi l'avait vue enlacer ses enfants à l'arrivée. Il se demanda s'il en était de même pour ses enfants, qui partageaient son visage glacial. Cachaient-ils aussi leurs émotions derrière ?

Il les suivit un instant du regard, avant de détourner les yeux. Il n'allait pas les espionner tout de même. Il repéra alors du mouvement du côté de l'entrée de la gare. La foule amassée devant s'écartait pour laisser un passage. Rejoint par Yama qui avait aussi remarqué le mouvement, il ouvrit la fenêtre du compartiment et passa sa tête dehors pour mieux voir ce qu'il se produisait.

Un groupe d'hommes et de femmes, environ quinze personnes, en manteaux apparut sur le quai. Leurs vestes étaient longues, de couleurs ternes, et un chapeau était vissé sur leurs têtes. Ils tenaient une baguette magique fermement serrée dans leurs mains gantées. Quant à leurs visages, qu'Atsushi avait du mal à distinguer en raison de leurs chapeaux, ils étaient fermés et peu avenants. Leur identité était cependant évidente pour toutes les personnes présentes.

 **« Des Aurors,** souffla-t-il.

– **Pas uniquement,** dit Yamagawa d'une voix inquiète. **Regarde ! »**

L'argenté suivit du regard la direction qu'elle indiquait et aperçut un grand homme en élégante robe qui se tenait en retrait, encadré par des Aurors. Il mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître.

 **« Le premier ministre Hawthorne… »** Prononcer son nom lui rappela que le ministre devait rencontrer son nouvel homologue la veille. Le ministère ne s'était pas encore exprimé sur ce qu'il s'était dit lors de la rencontre, mais Atsushi avait la désagréable impression que tout ceci y était lié.

 **« Tu crois que la rencontre s'est mal passé ?** demanda Yama.

– **Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on va bientôt le savoir. »**

Il inclina un peu plus la tête pour voir la direction dans laquelle se dirigeaient les Aurors. Sur le quai, tous s'étaient figés, en attente d'explications. D'autres élèves sortaient la tête du train pour apercevoir la raison de la venue de tous ces Aurors. Des murmures circulaient, on faisait des hypothèses de toutes sortes sur leurs motifs.

Mais furent-ils surpris de voir les Aurors s'arrêter tout autour de la famille Akutagawa ? Pas vraiment. Même eux ne semblèrent pas étonnés, bien qu'Atsushi nota que la chef de famille semblait plutôt sur les nerfs. Le premier ministre s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas très loin du wagon où se trouvaient les deux Poufsouffles, aussi purent-ils parfaitement entendre l'injonction de celui qui devait être le chef des Aurors :

 **« Monsieur Akutagawa, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Veuillez nous remettre votre baguette et nous suivre sans faire d'histoires. »**

Les murmures s'intensifièrent et Atsushi retint son souffle. La scène leur rappelait à tous celle qui s'était produite en octobre 1996, lorsque Ryunosuke Akutagawa avait été arrêté pour la première fois.

 **« En quel honneur ?** riposta d'une voix tranchante la mère du susnommé. **Mon fils est en liberté conditionnelle en attendant la réouverture de son procès !**

– **Plus maintenant. »** répliqua le chef des Aurors.

La femme lui jeta un regard noir et, d'un geste si vif que personne ne vit rien venir, sortit sa baguette et mit en joue le chef. Tous les Aurors dégainèrent à leur tour leurs baguettes. La tension monta d'un cran.

 **« Vous cherchez les ennuis, madame Akutagawa,** cracha l'homme menacé. **Vous voulez tenir compagnie à votre fils ?**

– **Je veux que vous m'expliquiez pour quelle raison vous arrêtez à nouveau mon fils !**

– **Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !**

– **Si, elle a raison. Elle a le droit de savoir, tout comme tous les élèves présents ici. »**

La voix calme et posée de Yukichi Fukuzawa fit sursauter tout le monde. Le directeur venait de sortir de nulle part, accompagné du directeur adjoint Mori. Il posa sur le ministre Hawthorne un regard perçant.

 **« Nathaniel… »** Le susnommé tressaillit. **« A quoi rime tout cela ? Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour libérer ce garçon le temps que son procès ait lieu.**

– **Les choses ont changé, Yukichi. »** C'était la première fois que l'homme politique prenait la parole depuis le début de l'intervention. Il s'exprimait calmement mais une certaine fatigue transparaissait dans sa voix. **« On ne peut plus s'occuper de ce garçon.**

– **Pourquoi donc ?** cracha la mère du « garçon ». **Vous avez trop peur qu'il vous tue ? »**

Le concerné posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère, comme pour l'apaiser. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Aurors et demanda d'une voix posée :

 **« C'est le premier ministre moldu n'est-ce pas ? »** Nathaniel soutint son regard calmement avant de répondre :

 **« C'est exact. »**

Atsushi se mordit la lèvre. Il se retenait presque de respirer, attendant la confirmation qu'ils redoutaient tous.

 **« Mon homologue moldue,** déclara d'une voix forte le ministre, afin que tous puissent l'entendre, **a accepté nos propositions, et nous avons accepté les siennes, vis-à-vis des nouvelles relations entre moldus et sorciers. Cependant… »** Il marqua une longue pause, comme s'il hésitait à prononcer les mots qui suivaient cet inquiétant « cependant ». **« Elle a une revendication un peu particulière. Si on ne la satisfait pas, elle refusera toute paix entre les mondes moldus et sorciers. »**

La mère Akutagawa baissa lentement sa baguette, comme si les mots du ministre faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit, et qu'elle comprenait où ils voulaient en venir.

 **« Non…,** souffla-t-elle.

– **Les moldus veulent que Ryunosuke Akutagawa soit condamné à mort. Si nous refusons, ce sera la guerre. »**


	14. 10,5 : Seconde partie

SECONDE PARTIE

.

.

.

La condition d'Hadès

.

.

.

 _[Janvier 1998]_


	15. 11 : Le baiser du détraqueur

BONJOUR !

Si vous êtes en vacances, sachez que je ne vous aime pas. Voilà c'est cash. Moi je suis devant mon lycée au moment où j'écris ces mots, avec ma ptite convocation parce que j'ai 4h de bac blanc jsuis dans la déprime ;; (edit 4h plus tard : je suis encore plus déprimée voilà.)

'fin bref, voici el new chapitre ! vous m'avez détestée sur le précedent alors préparez-vous à... me détester encore plus en fait. :) spoiler alert : vous allez m'aimer au prochain chapitre.

Un bonus pour les 2K (sur Wattpad) sortira au cours de la semaine prochaine (sur Wattpad donc), je devais le sortir avec ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire pardoon. J'ai été débordée avec les révisions, les bacs blancs et les cadeaux d'anniversaires divers... mais promis ça arrive !

Ici, je vous remercie pour les 1,4K c'est tout aussi génial, merci beaucoup ! Merci à Aethyan surtout pour sa review (je sais que je ne t'ai pas répondu, mais je l'ai lue et je te remercie encore une fois !) ! On se retrouve le **14 mars** pour la suite !

 **Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à Asagiri Kafuka et l'univers à JKR.

 **Dédicace à Hasami/Emelynn21 ma super bêta qui fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre Onze – Le baiser du condamné**

 _«_ _Les moldus veulent que Ryunosuke Akutagawa soit condamné à mort. Si nous refusons, ce sera la guerre. »_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la chaotique rentrée des vacances de Noël, pourtant, Atsushi avait l'impression qu'il se trouvait encore sur le quai, témoin de l'arrestation du Serpentard. Les évènements passaient en boucle devant ses yeux.

Une fois cette déclaration faite, Hawthorne s'était détourné et avait fait signe aux Aurors d'interpeller Akutagawa. Ceux-ci l'avaient immobilisé sans difficultés, le noir ne leur avait opposé aucune résistance. Il semblait presque avoir attendu cet instant.

Fukuzawa avait protesté, arguant qu'il paraissait invraisemblable que les moldus demandent quelque chose d'une telle cruauté. Le ministre et ancien professeur avait simplement déclaré que c'était une requête qui n'émanait pas uniquement des britanniques, mais de tous les moldus en général. Le chaos touchait le monde entier, et il était apparu que pour le faire revenir partout, la mort du tueur était nécessaire.

Étrangement, cela avait considérablement impacté l'opinion publique magique et les journaux sorciers, qui présentaient désormais Akutagawa comme un martyr. Eux qui ne cessaient de protester contre la réouverture du procès, clamant haut et fort qu'il était évidemment coupable, déclaraient désormais que l'affaire exigeait d'être réexaminée.

Atsushi les trouvait ridicules ce brusque changement d'opinion n'était dû qu'au fait que la majorité des sorciers n'acceptaient pas de se laisser dicter leur comportement par des moldus. La paix d'accord, mais les affaires sorcières restaient entre les mains des sorciers, et inversement ! Le Poufsouffle comprenait leurs raisons de changer d'avis, mais trouvait détestable que ce soit la seule raison pour laquelle Ryunosuke n'était plus discrédité.

Il s'inquiétait pour le Serpentard, et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il avait fait sa ronde avec Gin hier, et la jeune femme faisait peine à voir. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot durant l'arrestation de son frère, mais tous voyaient à quel point cela l'avait ébranlée, surtout l'annonce de la condamnation à mort de Ryunosuke. Elle qui s'était battue pour sa libération conditionnelle de toutes ses forces…

En plus de Gin, il avait également croisé Kyoka qui paraissait très soucieuse aussi. Bien qu'il ignorait la nature exacte des relations entre les Akutagawa et elle, Atsushi avait compris qu'ils étaient proches. Il était normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

La réaction la plus mémorable avait été celle de Chuuya, qui s'était énervé en apprenant l'affaire le soir de la rentrée, lorsque Fukuzawa avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était produit. Il était furieux d'apprendre cette demande injuste et surtout très cruelle. Dazai et Oda avaient dû s'y mettre à deux pour le retenir et l'empêcher de faire un scandale au Parlement britannique. Eux-mêmes semblaient très choqués par l'annonce du directeur (même Dazai qui n'était pourtant pas surpris par beaucoup de choses).

La plupart des autres élèves restaient silencieux et adoptaient une attitude normale, mais Atsushi avait remarqué que le changement d'avis de l'opinion publique les avait touchés également. Eux aussi commençaient à soutenir Akutagawa.

L'argenté se demandait souvent ce qu'en pensait le principal concerné. Ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça, mais Atsushi se doutait qu'il réagirait sûrement en se moquant de tous ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais soutenu et qui retournaient leur veste maintenant. Il pouvait presque l'imaginer faire.

Actuellement, Ryunosuke se trouvait à nouveau au Ministère, en attente de recevoir le funeste baiser du Détraqueur. Celui que l'on réservait aux pires criminels du monde sorcier. Le méritait-il ? Atsushi était convaincu que non. Même si, en admettant qu'il soit coupable, Akutagawa avait tué une personne, il y avait à Azkaban des criminels en vie qui avaient commis bien pire.

Atsushi sentit qu'on lui donnait un coup de coude qui le tira de son monologue intérieur. Il revint sur Terre, ou plus exactement dans sa salle commune, face à Yama et Oda qui le regardaient étrangement.

 **« Tout va bien Atsushi ?** demanda son amie.

– **Oui, désolé. Tu disais ?**

– **Ils ont fixé la date de l'exécution. »** répondit Oda à sa place. **« C'est dans demain. En présence de la ministre moldue.**

– **C'est contre les lois magiques !** répondit immédiatement le gris. **Les ministres moldus sont supposés rester en dehors de nos affaires, tout comme nous restons en dehors des leurs !**

– **Et bien il semble que cette nouvelle ministre n'en ait cure.**

– **A peine nommée et déjà des exigences,** marmonna Yama. **Je pense qu'elle n'aime pas les sorciers et qu'elle se fiche bien que nous voulions la paix !**

– **Tu penses comme Dazai,** grommela Oda. **Il est aussi persuadé qu'elle fait semblant de vouloir obtenir la paix.**

– **Je ne sais pas… Elle a tout à gagner à la retrouver non ?** déclara Atsushi, mal à l'aise.

– **Pas sûr. La guerre est bonne pour l'économie. Et elle apaiserait les extrémistes.**

– **De là à déclencher une guerre exprès…**

– **Je suis sûre que dès qu'on aura exécuté ce pauvre Akutagawa, elle va ajouter plein de demandes supplémentaires pour retarder l'accord de paix !** s'agaça Yamagawa. **Du genre « arrêter le tueur en série Q » sous prétexte que c'est un sorcier ou « retrouver le traître qui se balade dans nos rangs ».**

– **Le traître ?** répéta Atsushi. **J'ai raté un épisode ?**

– **Tu n'es pas au courant ? »** demanda Sakunosuke.

L'attrapeur remplaçant secoua la tête négativement.

 **« Tachihara a disparu,** lui expliqua sans cacher son agacement Yama. **Il a réussi à échapper à la surveillance des Aurors.**

– **Comment est-ce possible ? »** s'insurgea le gris. Il se souvint brutalement de la conversation entre Mori et l'elfe des cuisines qu'il avait entendue, et de la menace de mort qui pesait sur le rouquin. A sa grande honte, il devait admettre que toute cette histoire lui était sortie de la tête durant les vacances. Tachihara était-il déjà mort ?

 **« A priori, il a distrait les Aurors et s'est volatilisé. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont justifié sa disparition en tout cas,** raconta Oda.

– **Tu penses que… »** Yama hésita. **« Ça pourrait être un coup de Q ? »**

Les deux hommes lui jetèrent un regard perplexe. Elle se justifia rapidement :

 **« Les victimes de Q disparaissent toujours pendant plusieurs jours avant d'être retrouvées… »** Atsushi eut une pensée pour Junsa. Lui aussi avait disparu avant d'être retrouvé…

– **Je ne sais pas…,** déclara Sakunosuke. **Cela fait presque une semaine qu'il a disparu. Les autres victimes réapparaissaient au bout de quelques jours seulement.**

– **Et puis, Q choisit ses victimes lorsqu'elles sont isolées. Tachihara était entouré d'Aurors. »**

Atsushi soupira. Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé au Gryffondor. Celui-ci s'était comporté comme un parfait abruti, mais il espérait qu'il n'était pas mort. D'autant plus qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça… Il savait que si le rouquin était assassiné, il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

 **« Je pourrais toujours demander à ma mère si elle a des informations,** déclara Oda en se levant lentement. **Ou à Dazai, il sait toujours tout. »** Il s'assombrit légèrement et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « même s'il agit bizarrement en ce moment ». « **Quoiqu'il en soit,** changea-t-il de sujet, **tu viens à l'entraînement demain Atsushi ? »**  
 **–** **J'ai le choix ?**  
 **–** **Pas vraiment. Je sais qu'on n'a pas de match important avant le mois de mai mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien faire !**  
 **–** **Il n'y a pas de match avant pour Poufsouffle ?**  
 **–** **Si, contre Gryffondor. Mais cela ne va pas être bien difficile !**  
 **–** **Serpentard a eu du mal à gagner,** observa Yama.  
 **–** **Mais j'ai pu analyser leur stratégie donc je peux vous le dire : on va gagner ce match ! »**

Il leva le poing en l'air pour appuyer sa déclaration, ce qui déclencha quelques applaudissements de la part des autres élèves. Cela surprit l'auburn qui rit malgré tout, accompagné d'Atsushi et Yama. Rire ainsi leur faisait du bien.

Ils furent interrompus par le professeur Mitchell qui passait dans le couloir et qui les avait entendus. Elle les sermonna, insistant sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer, que rire ainsi dans une période aussi sombre était de bien mauvais goût, et plein d'autres choses qu'aucun Poufsouffle ne se donna la peine de retenir.

Oui, la situation était compliquée, un de leurs « camarades » allait bientôt mourir… Mais c'est justement pour cela qu'ils avaient besoin de rire. Pour qu'il y ait au moins une chose de positive dans leur vie. Une chose à laquelle ils puissent se raccrocher en désespoir de cause.

.:.

 **« Poe ! Poe attends ! »**

Dazai accéléra le pas pour rattraper le jeune homme qui marchait droit devant, sans lui prêter attention.

 **« Dis donc, tu fais exprès de m'éviter ?** interrogea le brun lorsqu'il fut à son niveau.

– **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça,** répliqua le concerné.

– **Parce que je t'ai appelé et que tu ne m'as même pas calculé ? Je dois t'envoyer un sortilège de chauve-furie pour que tu te rendes compte que quelqu'un te parle ? »**

Poe se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager de son regard gris.

 **« Mauvaise journée ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu aussi… sarcastique. C'est le domaine des Akutagawa normalement. »** Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux en lâchant un soupir.

 **« Écoute, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à tergiverser, comme tu peux le voir.**

– **Des problèmes avec Nakahara ? »**

Dazai le fixa un instant, avant de froncer les sourcils en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

 **« Poe… Garde tes allusions pour toi tu veux ?**

– **Avec plaisir,** sourit le susnommé d'un air goguenard. **Mais tu dois être au courant que la moitié de Poudlard attend votre mise en…**

– **C'est bon, c'est bon, je sais !** soupira Osamu avec agacement.

– **Dazai ! Poe ! »**

La voix de Kunikida les fit sursauter. Le préfet-en-chef se tenait derrière eux et semblait peu content de les voir.

 **« Salut Kunikida !** le salua Dazai en tentant de mettre un peu de chaleur dans sa voix.

– **Vous savez que le couvre-feu est passé ? »** Les deux fautifs échangèrent un regard.

 **« Absolument pas !** répondit avec insolence le brun.

– **Retournez à la salle commune avant que je ne retire des points à Serdaigle ! »**

Poe se mit immédiatement en route, mais Dazai ne résista pas à taquiner encore un peu le blondinet :

 **« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te priver, on en a suffisamment grâce à moi ! »**

Il emboîta ensuite le pas à son camarade, et put entendre la voix courroucée de Kunikida crier : « Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle ! »ce qui le fit rire.

 **« C'était nécessaire ça ?** l'interrogea Edgar qui avait tout entendu.

– **Ça me faisait plaisir,** répliqua Osamu.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais alors ?**

– **Ryunosuke Akutagawa va mourir demain.**

– **Je sais. Tout le monde en parle. Quel rapport avec moi ?**

– **Il faut empêcher ça. »**

Poe s'esclaffa.

 **« Tu te prends pour un saint Dazai ? Navré de te l'apprendre mais tu n'en seras jamais un, vu les infos que tu prends plaisir à collecter sur les gens et ta propension à mentir.**

– **Je n'ai pas la prétention de me prétendre être quelque chose que je ne suis pas contrairement à toi, monsieur l'écrivain à succès qui n'a vendu que deux exemplaires de son livre,** répliqua sèchement le brun. **De plus, j'aimerais te rappeler** _ **qui**_ **me fournit les infos en question.**

– **Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas réussir à changer quelque chose ? Tu ne peux rien faire pour Ryunosuke Akutagawa. Rien qui soit dans la légalité en tout cas. Il a été condamné et il va mourir demain. Tu n'empêcheras jamais ça.**

– **Il y a un moyen pourtant. »**

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard inquisiteur en coin.

 **« Et qu'est-ce que… »** Il se ravisa au milieu de sa phrase. **« Non, finalement, je ne veux pas savoir. Débrouille-toi tout seul Dazai. Je ne viendrais pas te voir à Azkaban si tu fais quoi que ce soit d'illégal.**

– **Je n'aurais aucune envie de te voir de toute façon.**

– **Tu es vraiment de mauvaise humeur.**

– **Tu es celui qui en est responsable actuellement.**

– **Je ne t'ai dit que la vérité. Si tu veux passer tes nerfs sur quelqu'un, soit gentil de le faire sur quelqu'un d'autre. »**

Dazai roula les yeux. Il avait d'ordinaire assez d'humour et d'autodérision pour ne pas se soucier des piques de son camarade mais il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, trouver un sortilège qui résoudrait tous ses problèmes en une seule fois. Malheureusement, même Merlin n'aurait pu l'aider à ce moment précis.

 **« Ce sera tout ? »** demanda insolemment Poe.

Osamu tourna les talons en guise de réponse. Il n'avait aucune envie de continuer sa conversation avec le jeune homme. Il était suffisamment agacé comme ça. Il ne repartit cependant pas vers la salle commune, comme il l'avait pourtant promis à Kunikida, mais se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, au quatrième étage.

Elle était fermée, bien évidemment, mais il avait appris au fils des années à en ouvrir la porte. Aussi s'y faufila-t-il sans problème. Allumant sa baguette à l'aide d'un _Lumos,_ il se rendit directement au niveau de la section juridique, et en tira un exemplaire du livre intitulé « _Lois magiques_ ». Il l'avait déjà lu en cinquième année, c'était une lecture assez obligatoire en raison de sa volonté de devenir Auror. Et l'exécution d'Akutagawa lui avait rappelé un passage qui l'avait marqué lors de sa première lecture.

Il tourna rapidement les pages à la recherche de la partie qu'il cherchait. Il la trouva au bout de quelques minutes et commença à lire en diagonale les sujets abordés. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, son visage s'éclaira. Parfait. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Un bruit en provenance de l'entrée le fit sursauter et il éteignit sa baguette en vitesse. Il attrapa le livre et s'accroupit à hauteur de la table pour se cacher un petit peu. Il lança également un sort de désillusion pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il entendit distinctement des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la section dans laquelle il se trouvait et se fit tout petit. Il ne tenait pas à être repéré en dehors des dortoirs alors que le couvre-feu était passé depuis belle lurette.

Deux personnes entrèrent dans la section. Elles n'utilisaient pas de sort de lumière, pourtant elles évoluaient dans la bibliothèque comme si elles en connaissaient les moindres recoins. De là où il était, Dazai n'apercevait rien, à peine leurs chaussures identiques, noires, probablement cirées vu le bruit qu'elles faisaient sur le sol.

Il retint son souffle lorsque les deux personnes passèrent juste à côté de lui. Logiquement, elles ne devraient pas le remarquer vu qu'il était caché mais…

 **« Monsieur Dazai, vous jouez les tapis ? »** interrogea la voix claire du directeur, qui résonna dans le silence de la bibliothèque.

Bon, ne pas se faire repérer, c'était raté visiblement. Le jeune homme fit disparaître le sortilège et se redressa en essayant d'adopter un ton léger, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

 **« Monsieur le directeur, bonsoir ! Je ne pensais pas vous croiser ici.**

– **Moi de même. Ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre dortoir ? Ou alors êtes-vous venu chercher un livre pour vous aider à dormir ?**

– **Un livre de lois me semble être un choix plutôt douteux pour une lecture nocturne. »** intervint la voix moqueuse du professeur Mori, que Dazai n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais pouvait deviner que l'homme devait avoir son habituel sourire narquois.

 **« Au contraire mon cher Ôgai,** déclara le directeur, **lire quelque chose d'ennuyeux est le meilleur moyen de s'endormir facilement. »**

Osamu restait en retrait, observant leur conversation sans rien dire. Il avait du mal à déterminer si les deux professeurs pensaient vraiment qu'il était venu chercher de la lecture, ou s'ils étaient juste extrêmement sarcastiques et avaient deviné ses intentions. La deuxième option était plus probable. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils semblaient bien s'amuser de la situation.

 **« Bon, monsieur Dazai,** finit par lui dire le vieux directeur, **vous devriez peut-être retourner dans votre dortoir non ? N'avez-vous pas un match important bientôt ? »**

En effet, le match Serdaigle/Serpentard devait se tenir la semaine suivante. Dazai fut cependant déstabilisé par le fait que la préoccupation principale de Fukuzawa soit le match à venir, et non le sort d'Akutagawa qui devait mourir le lendemain ! Il commençait à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale du directeur.

Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, jusqu'à ce que Mori le rappelle.

 **« Le livre, monsieur Dazai. Je ne pense pas que notre chère bibliothécaire soit heureuse de voir ses livres disparaître. »**

Le concerné grommela dans sa barbe inexistante mais rebroussa chemin pour ranger l'ouvrage. Il pouvait maintenant être sûr que les deux adultes avaient compris ce qu'il venait faire dans la bibliothèque à une heure pareille. Le directeur précisa d'ailleurs, alors que le jeune homme était sur le point de quitter la bibliothèque :

 **« C'est tout à votre honneur de vouloir aider votre camarade, mais nous avons la situation bien en main. »**

Bon. Il n'était peut-être pas si fou que ça, ce bon vieux Fukuzawa.

.:.

Le lendemain, Dazai fut surpris du silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner. Il ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de le faire remarquer bien fort en s'asseyant :

 **« Pourquoi faire toutes ces têtes d'enterrement ? C'est bientôt la fin de la semaine ! »**

De nombreuses personnes lui lancèrent un regard courroucé, et Kunikida lui donna un coup de pied.

 **« Idiot ! Tu sais qu'Akutagawa va mourir aujourd'hui ?** murmura-t-il.

– **Évidemment que je le sais,** répliqua le jeune homme, toujours bien fort. **Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous agissez tous comme si c'était votre meilleur ami qui allait mourir, alors que les trois quarts d'entre vous se fichent bien de son sort. »**

Sa phrase fit mouche et il eut le plaisir de voir de nombreuses personnes sursauter, comme si elles se sentaient concernées. Chuuya lui jeta une œillade amusée, et il vit même qu'Atsushi Nakajima avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres suite à cette déclaration. Ils devaient penser comme lui.

 **« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Dazai,** intervint une voix plus désagréable, celle de Steinbeck qui se trouvait à la table des griffons, et regardait tout le monde avec amusement et mépris. **Ce ne sera pas une grande perte. »**

Lui au moins ne se donnait pas la peine de faire semblant et conservait l'attitude qu'il avait toujours eu vis-à-vis du noir, se dit Dazai. C'était déjà ça. Personne ne se donna la peine de relever son commentaire méprisant ou de répliquer à sa déclaration presque inhumaine.

Le Serdaigle remarqua bien vite que les élèves murmuraient désormais, abandonnant leur soi-disant silence endeuillé pour commérer sur lui.

 **« Tu étais obligé d'y aller aussi fort ?** souffla Kunikida, désespéré l'attitude de son camarade.

– **C'est la vérité. Même toi tu t'y mets alors que je t'ai déjà entendu parler dans le dos d'Akutagawa.**

– **Écoute Dazai… Même si c'est vrai que beaucoup se fichent bien de savoir ce qui va arriver à Ryunosuke Akutagawa, il est sur le point de mourir. Personne ne pensait qu'on lui infligerait le baiser du Détraqueur. On réserve ça aux crimes inhumains normalement, ou aux récidivistes.**

– **C'est pour cela qu'il vaudrait mieux réfléchir à un moyen d'empêcher ça, plutôt que de s'habiller en noir et se préparer à un deuil.**

– **Parce que tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? »**

Le préfet-en-chef avait raison évidemment. Ils n'étaient que des élèves, sans le moindre poids politique. Pourtant, Osamu ne parvenait pas à se résigner à rester sans rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas juste attendre la mort de quelqu'un sans rien faire.

 **« De plus,** reprit le blond, **sans vouloir t'offenser Dazai, je ne pense pas que Ryunosuke Akutagawa apprécie ton aide. Honnêtement. »**

C'était probable, oui. Il n'avait jamais été très proche du Serpentard. Ils n'étaient pas de la même année et s'étaient rarement côtoyés durant les années que le noir avait passées à Poudlard avant son incarcération. Il savait que, pendant un moment, Ryunosuke l'avait admiré. Comme beaucoup, aujourd'hui encore. Il représentait le « génie » de Poudlard, l'un des élèves les plus doués, un futur Auror de renom. Qui rendrait sa famille fière.

Peu se souciaient de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Y avait-il d'ailleurs une personne qui s'en était un jour préoccupé ? Son père voulait qu'il trouve un bon métier, pour pouvoir se vanter d'avoir un fils ayant réussi. Sa mère avait quitté la maison depuis longtemps, se fichant éperdument d'abandonner son fils unique. Elle en avait un nouveau maintenant qu'elle était remariée. Un fils qui ne passerait pas son temps à résoudre des mystères inutiles, à se renseigner sur tout le monde, à élaborer des plan farfelus pour faire on-ne-sait quoi.

Quand il était jeune, il voulait être Auror pour résoudre des mystères et affronter les méchants sorciers. Le petit garçon qu'il était admirait ces hommes d'une classe absolue, aux capacités magiques impressionnantes. Son père l'avait toujours encouragé dans ce sens. Dazai croyait que c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse quelque chose qui lui plairait.

Ce n'était que des années plus tard qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Le patriarche voulait juste pouvoir se vanter d'avoir un fils Auror. Aussi voulait-il qu'Osamu ait un dossier impeccable, qu'il soit un candidat parfait que le bureau des Aurors ne pourrait refuser. Alors, quand il avait découvert la propension de Dazai à mentir mais aussi à se renseigner sur tout et tout le monde, il avait tout fait pour que le jeune garçon perde cette habitude.

Et pour cela, il avait employé la manière forte. La violence. La brutalité. Les coups, jour après jour. La douleur, toujours plus forte. Jusqu'à ce que la vie prenne sa revanche.

Il n'avait pas pleuré lorsque son père avait succombé à une crise cardiaque. Il avait perdu toute affection pour cet homme depuis longtemps. C'était presque… comme une libération. Il avait été confiée à sa tante pendant sept ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dix-sept ans et atteigne la majorité sorcière. Ensuite, il était retourné dans la maison de son enfance, qu'il occupait désormais seul, avec quelques elfes de maison. Il était plus heureux comme ça.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus s'il voulait vraiment devenir Auror. Les motivations de sa jeunesse avaient disparu le jour où il avait compris que les incroyables Aurors du monde de la magie n'étaient pas les héros qu'il s'était figuré. Qu'ils n'étaient en réalité que des humains, cupides et idiots. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas de motifs louables. L'argent et le prestige étaient les seuls motifs qui les poussaient à travailler.

Il avait néanmoins continué à poursuivre cet objectif, pour des raisons obscures même pour lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait toujours devenir Auror. Une vieille habitude sûrement. On lui avait tellement dit qu'il deviendrait Auror qu'il avait pris le pli.

Même si peut-être… Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison…

Un bruit à sa droite le sortit de ses pensées et il croisa en tournant la tête le regard de Poe. Cela raviva sa mauvaise humeur due au manque d'aide du jeune homme.

 **« Alors ?** l'interrogea Edgar. **Tu as abandonné ton projet stupide ? »**

Dazai lui jeta un regard en coin, pour que l'autre soit sûr qu'il l'avait entendu avant de dire à Kunikida, en ignorant superbement son camarade :

 **« Je dois finir un travail, je remonte. »**

La tête de Poe en valait la peine.

.:.

D'un point de vue purement objectif, les cellules d'Azkaban étaient presque plus accueillantes que celles du Ministère. Franchement, au moins à Azkaban, ils avaient de la compagnie. Certes, il s'agissait de Détraqueurs ou de détenus complètement fous mais quand même.

Akutagawa devait cependant admettre qu'il préférait largement se trouver au Ministère qu'à Azkaban. Et, s'il y avait une chose de positive dans la perspective de sa mort prochaine, c'était qu'au moins il ne remettrait pas un pied dans l'horrible prison magique.

Peut-être ne devrait-il pas être aussi détaché par rapport au fait que, à moins d'un miracle, il serait mort dans un peu moins de six heures. Mais il tenait à rester digne jusqu'à la fin quand même. Mourir d'un baiser du Détraqueur, c'était déjà suffisamment difficile pour la dignité.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ces bancs étaient inconfortables. Il se tourna pour tenter de changer de position, malgré les menottes qui lui entravaient les mains et les pieds. Il trouvait que le ministère avait quelque peu abusé en le menottant aussi aux pieds. Déjà, les mains, c'était un peu inutile vu qu'il n'avait pas de baguette mais alors les pieds... Même s'il avait voulu s'enfuir, il aurait été arrêté par les gardes et le système de sécurité du ministère.

Il changea plusieurs fois de position sans en trouver une qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il finit par reprendre sa position de départ, allongé sur le bois pourri du banc, mains sur le ventre. Un clou lui rentrait dans le bas du dos mais il ferait avec.

Il posa les yeux sur le plafond décrépi de la cellule dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé et soupira. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que ressasser les mêmes pensées. Il allait mourir bientôt. Dans six heures. Il cesserait de vivre, d'exister. Son cœur cesserait de battre. Son sang ne circulerait plus.

Et avant ça, il subirait une torture inhumaine : le baiser du Détraqueur. La perspective de mourir ainsi le dégoûtait. Il n'avait jamais craint la mort, mais il ne voulait pas non plus mourir ainsi.

Pas dans cette situation. Pas de cette manière. Pas sans avoir dit à quelqu'un la vérité. Dazai ne comprenait pas assez vite et quoique Junsa ait pu découvrir, il était mort, et n'avait probablement pas toutes les clés du mystère en main.

La vérité devait peut-être rester enfouie. C'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Coupable ou non… Il était un homme mort.

 **«** **Ryunosuke** **Akutagawa** **. »**

La voix de l'Auror qui le surveillait le tira de ses pensées. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air mauvais. Il semblait peu content de devoir surveiller un criminel.

 **« On t'a accordé le droit de voir ta famille avant de mourir parait-il. »**

Effectivement, le premier ministre en personne était passé le voir pour l'informer de cet « acte de générosité ». Il paraphrasait là la première ministre moldue. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas le porter dans son cœur mais le noir devait avouer qu'il se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Au moins, il pourrait voir sa famille une dernière fois.

 **« Viens,** reprit l'Auror qui le gardait, **ta visite est arrivée. »**

Ryunosuke se leva lentement – juste pour l'agacer un peu – et le suivit dans les longs couloirs du ministère jusqu'à la salle de visite, où l'attendaient sa mère et sa sœur. Fuku voulut se précipiter vers lui à l'instant où elle le vit, mais l'Auror lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Elle le foudroya du regard, ce qui ne sembla pas l'émouvoir outre-mesure.

 **« Asseyez-vous. »** lui intima une jeune femme en tailleur – pas une Auror donc – qui se tenait debout dans un coin de la salle. Le vouvoiement le surprit, il n'en avait plus l'habitude, mais il s'exécuta. Sa famille put en faire de même. L'Auror qui l'avait escorté se retira ensuite, mais la jeune femme resta. **« Je surveillerai cet entretien et ce que s'y dira,** signala-t-elle en sentant les regards de la famille sur elle.

– **Vous ne nous accordez même pas d'intimité ?** s'insurgea la chef de famille Akutagawa.

– **Navrée madame. Ce sont mes ordres. »**

La femme lui jeta un dernier regard agacé avant de se focaliser sur son fils.

 **« Mon chéri… »** Il lui jeta un regard appuyé en entendant le surnom mais prit sur lui pour ne pas protester. **« Je-…**

– **Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'exécuter !** s'écria Gin. **Tu- Ils ne savent même pas si tu es coupable… »** Sa voix tremblait. **« Ils n'ont pas le droit de te tuer comme ça… »**

L'aîné ne savait pas quoi dire pour apaiser sa petite sœur. Aucun mot ne pourrait calmer sa colère et son sentiment d'injustice. Ils ne pouvaient qu'accepter cette sentence, sans protester. Le sort de toute une communauté en dépendait.

 **« Ryunosuke…,** fit sa mère en lui prenant une main, **je suis tellement désolée… Je voudrais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose.**

– **Tu ne peux rien faire, maman. »** sourit tristement le noir. Il serra la main de sa mère en retour. **« C'est sûrement mieux…**

– **Ça ne l'est pas !** protesta Gin d'une voix fêlée. **Pourquoi tu devrais mourir parce que cette femme le demande ? Tu es un sorcier ! Ce sont les sorciers qui doivent décider de ça… Pas des moldus… »**

Du coin de l'œil, Akutagawa vit la femme tressaillir. Partageait-elle l'avis de la cadette ?

 **« On ne peut pas changer ça. Si c'est la seule exigence pour que la paix revienne… Il est normal que le ministère choisisse cette solution.**

– **Et ça ne te gêne pas d'être un simple sacrifice pour la paix ? »** s'insurgea sa sœur.

Ryunosuke ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. _Oh que si._ Il ne voulait pas de cette mort, de cette exécution. Pour que la paix revienne… Elle ne reviendrait pas, non. Tout le monde le savait. Il faudrait plus qu'un mort pour que les tensions s'apaisent, pour que les attaques cessent dans les deux camps, pour que les horreurs se stoppent.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir pour une cause vaine. Pour un simple prétexte. Et il ne le voulait pas par Merlin ! Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il s'y était préparé pourtant. A Azkaban, combien de fois avait-il hésité à se donner la mort ? Bien trop de fois pour être qualifié de sain d'esprit, ça c'était sûr. Il se rapprochait plus du dépressif.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait pourtant. Il n'avait jamais été jusqu'au bout, même s'il avait une fois été jusqu'à briser un verre pour récupérer un morceau coupant. Inconsciemment, il s'était raccroché à l'idée qu'il obtiendrait justice. Il en avait bien conscience. Il était plein de contradictions.

Mais que pouvait-il faire dans sa situation ? Il était en prison pour un crime qu'il avait « commis », si on prenait ce mot dans un sens large. Il se rapprochait plus du complice. Mais dans tous les cas, peu importe comment on le considérait, il ne pouvait pas échapper à sa condamnation.

Gin lui prit la deuxième main, le tirant légèrement de ses pensées macabres. Il redressa la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, c'était toujours perturbant. Il se souvenait qu'elle croyait dur comme fer à son innocence. Qu'elle pensait qu'il endossait la responsabilité du crime de quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait voulu lui dire la vérité. Même si cela aurait impliqué de lui dire que son frère n'était pas si exceptionnel que ça.

 **« Le temps est écoulé. »** annonça la jeune femme du ministère d'une voix neutre. Aucun des trois Akutagawa ne bougea, aussi répéta-t-elle d'un ton agacé : **« Le temps est écoulé. Vous allez devoir partir.**

– **Je veux y assister,** lâcha Fuku d'un ton glacial sans regarder son interlocutrice.

– **Je vous demande pardon ?**

– **Vous m'avez entendue. Je veux assister à l'exécution. »**

Gin sursauta et jeta un regard inquiet à sa mère Ryunosuke ne bougea pas mais posa sur la chef de famille des yeux surpris.

 **« Vous ne pouvez pas…,** commença l'employée du ministère avant d'être interrompue.

– **Vous allez assassiner mon fils unique sans aucun procès, sur la seule demande d'une femme étrangère à toute cette affaire,** cracha Fuku Akutagawa dont la voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigus. **Et vous voulez m'empêcher de le voir ?**

– **M-Madame,** bégaya son interlocutrice, **je comprends votre point de vue mais nous ne pouvons pas…**

– **Vous laissez un enfant se faire assassiner de la pire des façons et votre priorité c'est d'empêcher une mère de voir son fils ? »**

Les deux enfants suivaient le conflit verbal sans un mot. Fuku s'était levée et faisait face à l'employée, la foudroyant du regard. L'autre semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant la fougue de la mère de famille. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur trois Aurors – dont Melville – et le ministre en personne. Ils semblèrent surpris de voir les deux femmes Akutagawa encore présentes dans la salle.

 **« Haruno, que se passe-t-il ?** interrogea Nathaniel d'une voix lasse. **Pourquoi mesdames Akutagawa sont-elles toujours ici ?**

– **Oh, euh, monsieur le ministre, elles…**

– **Je veux assister à l'exécution. »** lâcha Fuku.

Les Aurors se tendirent, et Hawthorne fronça les sourcils.

 **« Pardon ?**

– **C'est une manie de faire répéter les gens ? Je. Veux. Assister. A. L'exécution. »** Elle appuya sur tous les mots de son ton toujours aussi glacial. **« Vous comptez m'en empêcher ?**

– **C'est que…,** commença Herman.

– **Laissez, Melville,** déclara brusquement le premier ministre. **Si c'est ce que vous désirez, madame…**

– **Monsieur le ministre !** s'exclama la susnommée Haruno. **Vous ne pouvez pas… !**

– **Il existe des choses qu'un ministre ne peut pas faire ? »** La brune en resta sans voix. **« Messieurs…** (Il s'adressa aux Aurors) **escortez monsieur Akutagawa jusqu'au département de la justice magique.**

– **L'exécution a déjà lieu ?** demanda Gin d'une toute petite voix.

– **Elle a été avancée suite aux demandes de la ministre moldue. »**

Akutagawa serra les dents. Ils se pliaient tous à ses quatre volontés… Il aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Il laissa les Aurors l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner dans les couloirs sombres. Il eut juste le temps de voir sa mère enlacer sa sœur avant que la salle ne devienne hors de vue.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entrait dans un des tribunaux du département judiciaire. Il n'y avait presque personne, excepté un groupe de cinq personnes, quatre hommes en costume noir et aux lunettes de soleil assorties – quel intérêt de porter des lunettes de soleil en intérieur ? s'interrogea mentalement Ryunosuke – et une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert clair.

Tout dans ses manières lui rappelait les clichés étrangers sur les anglais. Elle avait les jambes croisées, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et surtout, _surtout_ , elle tenait l'anse d'une tasse de thé entre ses deux doigts, d'une manière presque royale. Il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. La première ministre moldue, dont il ne connaissait absolument pas le nom.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, son sourire s'élargit et elle posa la tasse sur un plateau tenu par l'un de ses acolytes en noir. Elle fit ensuite signe aux Aurors de s'approcher, et par la même occasion d'amener Akutagawa jusqu'à elle. Ceux-ci hésitèrent avant de s'exécuter.

 **« Mon prédécesseur pourra reposer en paix,** lança-t-elle d'une voix dégoulinante de satisfaction.

– **Je pense plutôt qu'il se retournera dans sa tombe, avec une femme comme vous aux commandes, je m'inquiète pour l'avenir des moldus. »**

La femme se raidit comme s'il l'avait giflée alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire satisfait. Elle se détourna de lui et les Aurors le traînèrent alors jusqu'au centre de la salle. Entre temps, le premier ministre, Melville et sa mère étaient arrivés.

 **« Nous sommes tous là ?** demanda la ministre moldue.

– **Il semblerait. »** répliqua instantanément Nathaniel d'un ton coupant. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par la femme. **« Je suppose que nous pouvons commencer. »**

Il fit un signe de main à deux Aurors qui encadraient une porte. L'un d'eux sortit sa baguette et entreprit de lever le sortilège qui la maintenait close. En même temps, l'ancien professeur de Poudlard leva sa propre baguette et l'agita, faisant apparaître une fine brume blanche qui se répandit dans toute la salle, avant de se regrouper pour former un lapin. L'animal se posta à ses côtés, sous le regard surpris des moldus présents dans la salle.

Ryunosuke sentit alors la température chuter de plusieurs degrés et fut parcouru d'un frisson. En jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, il s'aperçut qu'elle était désormais ouverte et qu'un Détraqueur était en train d'en sortir.

La créature était pire que dans son souvenir. Elle avançait, tendant vers les personnes présentes une main grisâtre et repoussante. L'aîné Akutagawa, n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette horreur. Mais dans le même temps, il était paralysé, et avait l'impression que ses jambes ne le porteraient plus jamais.

Le monstre progressa vers lui, avec une lenteur insupportable. Ryunosuke se sentait de plus en plus gelé et rempli d'une tristesse incommensurable. Seuls quelques mètres le séparaient encore de son châtiment. La créature retira lentement sa cagoule, dévoilant un visage indescriptible, dénué de toute humanité. Elle saisit le menton d'Akutagawa de sa main et le força à lever les yeux vers elle.

Le jeune homme sentait une foule de souvenirs remonter des tréfonds de son esprit, uniquement des souvenirs tristes. Lorsque son père était mort. Lorsqu'il avait entendu sa mère pleurer de nombreuses nuits d'affilées après ça. Lorsqu'il avait été condamné. Tout remontait en lui, contre sa volonté. Accompagné d'une unique pensée :

 _Il allait mourir._

Mais alors que l'infâme créature s'apprêtait à poser ce qui lui servait de lèvres sur celles du condamné, un chat persan lumineux surgit brutalement dans le champ de vision du jeune homme et vint flotter juste devant lui.

Le Détraqueur recula en poussant ce qui ressemblait à un gémissement. Ryunosuke, le souffle court, regarda le patronus sautiller devant lui sans dire un mot. Un immense serpent apparut également, faisant reculer encore plus le gardien d'Azkaban.

 **« A quoi rime tout cela ?** s'écria la ministre moldue.

– **J'aimerais le savoir également. »** déclara son homologue sorcier d'une voix intriguée. Il semblait cependant avoir une idée sur la question, puisqu'un fin sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

 **« Nous nous permettons d'intervenir. »** dit une voix éraillée en guise d'explications.

Ryunosuke leva les yeux vers les deux silhouettes qui venaient de pénétrer dans la salle d'exécution et dut retenir un soupir. _Évidemment…_

 **« Vous voyez monsieur Akutagawa,** déclara Fukuzawa, amusé, **je ne suis pas encore complètement sénile. Je vais même vous prouver que je suis loin de l'être. »**

Il posa un regard dur sur la ministre moldue qui tremblait de rage.

 **« Madame, je crains que l'exécution que vous désirez ne puisse avoir lieu aujourd'hui. »**

Mori se posta juste derrière lui, un papier dans les mains.

 **« Ryunosuke Akutagawa n'est pas coupable. Et nous allons vous le prouver. »**


	16. 12 : Celui que l'on attendait de nouveau

Qui a dit "Tsuki tu ne sais pas te renouveler dans tes titres ?" ._.  
(j'avoue, j'ai manqué d'inspiration sur celui-là oops)

Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien, que les cours et tout se passent bien pour vous. Personnellement (ptit storytime) j'ai passé une très bonne journée héhé, mon oral s'est bien déroulé donc i'm happy :') bon, je vais pas crier victoire trop vite sur la note, parce que la prof que j'ai eu en examinateur est capable de dire que c'est bien pour au final te mettre un 6/20, mais j'vais quand même être optimiste

Bon sinon, voici le chapitre douze, je ne dirais pas tant attendu parce que quelque chose me dit que vous allez encore plus attendre le prochain ;) (ui les suspens de Tsuki ont encore frappé mais c'est pour la bonne cause cette fois). Merci à **Aethyan** pour sa review et **Pratoune** pour son follow ! Et merci pour les 1 600 vues hehe

Et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! On se retrouve le **03 avril** pour le chapitre treize !

PS : Vous avez vu le trailer de BSD S3 ? ** y a beaucoup de scènes extraites des deux saisons précédentes mais y a quelques nouvelles scènes et je suis hypée aaah

 **Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à Asagiri Kafuka et l'univers à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre Douze – Celui que l'on attendait de nouveau plus**

Ryunosuke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans comprendre. Ils allaient prouver qu'il n'était pas coupable… Comment ? Le noir était plutôt bien placé pour savoir que c'était impossible. Il n'y avait pas de preuves pour l'affirmer.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ?** protesta la première ministre moldue. **Ce gamin est coupable !**

– **Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'en être aussi certaine ?** répliqua Mori d'une voix doucereuse.

– **Vous avez besoin que je refasse un inventaire de toutes les preuves ?**

– **Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »** intervint Fukuzawa. Il attrapa le parchemin que tenait le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et le déplia, ce qui permit à tout le monde de s'apercevoir que le papier était complètement vierge et qu'une minuscule fiole était cachée dedans.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** interrogea la blonde en plissant le nez.

– **Du** _ **Veritaserum**_ **,** répondit Nathaniel immédiatement. **Un sérum de vérité extrêmement puissant. »**

Fukuzawa acquiesça silencieusement et attrapa la fiole, puis fit disparaître le papier d'un coup de baguette.

 **« Si vous détenez la recette d'un sérum de vérité,** demanda la ministre moldue, **pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas utilisé plus tôt sur ce gamin ?**

– **Parce que c'est interdit,** répondit Mori comme si ce n'était pas lui qui avait amené cette potion. **On ne peut pas utiliser du** _ **Veritaserum**_ **durant un procès.**

– **Pourquoi ?**

– **Parce que,** il détacha chaque syllabe, **certains peuvent y résister et pas d'autres. Ce n'est donc pas équitable. »**

Le regard de Ryunosuke passa successivement sur toutes les personnes présentes. Il avait repris le contrôle de sa respiration et était de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il suivait la discussion avec attention désormais, conscient que sa survie reposait sur l'issue de la conversation.

 **« Donc,** reprit la femme ministre, **votre argument, c'est une potion que vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser. Je résume bien ?**

– **A la perfection,** déclara Fukuzawa.

– **Alors, à quoi tout cela rime donc bon sang ?**

– **A rien. »** répliqua Mori.

Le reste des personnes, à l'exception de Fukuzawa, manqua de s'étouffer. Akutagawa commençait à se demander quel était le but de leur intervention héroïque à coups de Patronus. Parce que là, la discussion tournait sérieusement en rond.

 **« Yukichi,** demanda Herman, incrédule, **à quoi joues-tu ? Interrompre une exécution sans la moindre raison…**

– **Il y a une raison, crois-moi Herman. Une très bonne raison même. »**

Les deux amis se regardèrent longuement, avant que Fukuzawa n'agite sa baguette à nouveau. Instantanément, un _crac_ se fit entendre et un elfe de maison transplana aux côtés du directeur de Poudlard. Ryunosuke resta figé devant la scène absurde que devenait son exécution. Était-il en train de rêver ? Peut-être qu'il était mort finalement, et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une dimension parallèle où des choses improbables se produisaient.

C'était toujours plus logique que de penser que deux adultes supposément responsables venaient d'interrompre son exécution, avec pour seuls arguments une potion impossible à utiliser et un elfe de maison.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant ?** grommela la ministre. **Un gobelin ?**

– **Je suis un elfe de maison !** piailla immédiatement la créature d'un air outré.

– **Un** _ **quoi**_ **?**

– **S'il vous plait madame,** intervint Nathanial, **ne perdons pas de temps inutilement. Qu'est-ce que cet elfe de maison fait ici ?**

– **Elle a tout vu,** expliqua Fukuzawa après s'être raclé la gorge. **Elle était présente le soir de l'assassinat du premier ministre moldu, de votre prédécesseur, madame** _ **Westmacott**_ **. »** Il insista sur le nom de famille de la ministre, qui se raidit et pâlit violemment.

 **« Comment est-ce que…**

– **Pour nous sorciers, il est aisé de se renseigner sur le monde moldu. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, il suffit de se rendre dans une mairie pour obtenir toutes les informations que l'on veut au sujet de quelqu'un. A condition d'être persuasif bien entendu. »**

La ministre semblait particulièrement furieuse d'avoir été appelée ainsi par un sorcier, ce qui permit à Akutagawa de supposer qu'elle cachait un certain nombre de secrets également..

 **« Bon sang,** finit par s'emporter Herman Melville, **est-ce que vous allez finir par nous dire ce que vous voulez dire au lieu de nous embrouiller l'esprit !**

– **Je vais le faire Herman. Cette elfe, qui, par ailleurs, se nomme Ani, était là le soir de l'assassinat du regretté ministre Mallowan. »** Entendre le nom du ministre qu'il avait supposément tué était étrange pour Ryunosuke, les sorciers avaient si peu l'habitude de le prononcer. Les trois quarts l'ignoraient, et le quart restant y accordait peu d'importance. **« Ce qui implique… Qu'elle a vu le coupable.**

– **Impossible,** riposta immédiatement Melville. **Le coupable était masqué derrière un sortilège.**

– _**Voloculis Subducor,**_ compléta Mori. **Vous savez que c'est un sort complexe à lancer ?**

– **C'est vous-même qui nous l'avez dit,** lâcha Nathaniel qui semblait être à bout de patience. **Tout comme vous nous avez dit que Ryunosuke Akutagawa le connaissait. »**

Le susnommé tiqua à l'entente de son nom et ne put retenir une grimace. Il se souvenait de cette déclaration de Mori. Il ne supportait pas le professeur depuis ce jour, et tous les évènements survenus depuis ne faisaient que renforcer ce sentiment.

 **« Exact. Là où je veux en venir c'est que rien ne prouve qu'il sache s'en servir.**

– **C'est une** _ **blague**_ **? »** déclara immédiatement Ryunosuke qui ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps d'intervenir. Il se releva et se plaça devant le professeur d'un air accusateur. « **Vous avez facilité mon inculpation à Azkaban en brandissant cet argument que vous sortiez de je-ne-sais-où et** _ **maintenant**_ **vous revenez dessus comme si de rien n'était, parce que ça vous arrange ?! »** L'homme leva les mains comme pour se protéger.

 **« Il se trouve que j'ai réfléchi depuis. Peut-être était-ce un peu hâtif de retenir ce chef d'accusation avant de vérifier que vous êtes bien capable de vous servir de ce sortilège. Si vous ne l'êtes pas… Cela vous disculpera définitivement. »**

Le noir continua de le foudroyer du regard. Fukuzawa calma le jeu en toussotant.

 **« Pour en revenir à notre affaire, sachez que le sortilège** _ **Voloculis Subdecor**_ **ne prend jamais exactement la même forme, selon celui qui le lance. Ani ici présente a vu la forme qu'il a pris le jour de l'assassinat. Il nous suffit simplement de demander à monsieur Akutagawa de nous montrer s'il sait s'en servir, et si c'est le cas, de comparer la forme qu'il prend à celle qu'a vue Ani. »**

Il ponctua cette explication d'un regard appuyé en direction du ministre Hawthorne.

 **« Par Merlin,** soupira Herman, **tu n'aurais pas pu nous informer de ça plus tôt ?**

– **Mon cher Herman, retrouver un elfe de maison n'est pas une tâche aisée dans le monde magique.**

– **Mais que faisait un elfe de maison là-bas ?** interrogea un Auror. **C'était une réunion de moldus non ?**

– **Ani ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres !** protesta l'elfe d'une voix suraiguë. **La maîtresse a ordonné à Ani de se rendre au discours et de lui rapporter tout ce qui se passerait là-bas.**

– **Et qui est ta maîtresse ?** demanda Nathaniel.

– **Ani n'a pas le droit de le dire, sinon Ani sera punie. »**

Évidemment, songea Ryunosuke qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation, cela aurait été trop simple sinon. Il était évident que le maître de cette elfe de maison avait un lien avec la personne qui tirait les ficelles de toute cette affaire. Peut-être était-ce même la même personne.

 **« Où l'as-tu trouvée Yukichi ?**

– **Dans le Londres moldu, à proximité de King's Cross. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle refuse de le dire. Mais elle a accepté de nous suivre.**

– **On ne va pas se fier à cette elfe quand même !** s'emporta Herman. **On ne sait pas au service de qui elle est ni quels sont ses objectifs !**

– **Je peux me permettre une intervention ? »** déclara alors Fuku qui ne s'était pas encore exprimée.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. La chef de famille avait repris son habituel masque froid et s'était avancée, contemplant toute l'assemblée – et foudroyant au passage la ministre moldue.

 **« Oui madame Akutagawa ?** répondit posément Fukuzawa.

– **Sommes-nous d'accord pour dire que vous avez une conception bien étrange de la justice monsieur le ministre ? »** Sans lui laisser le temps de relever la demi-insulte, elle poursuivit : **« Vous avez condamné mon fils il y a un an et demi sans la moindre preuve concrète, si ce n'est le témoignage d'un homme à la fiabilité discutable, avant de le libérer à contrecœur à la seule requête de votre ami à moitié sénile, pour finalement le remettre en prison dès qu'une femme sans le moindre rapport avec nous le demande, et vous** _ **refusez de vous fier à cette elfe juste parce qu'elle ne veut pas vous donner le nom de son maître**_ **? »**

Et vlan ! Ça c'était du Fuku Akutagawa dans toute sa splendeur. Les trois quarts de la salle la fixaient désormais la bouche ouverte, sous le choc des insultes qu'elle venait de leur jeter à la figure. La femme semblait quant à elle satisfaite d'elle, puisqu'elle balaya le tribunal d'un regard fier. Ce fut finalement Nathaniel qui brisa le silence en toussotant.

 **« Euh, hum, bon, je suppose que nous allons écouter la proposition de Yukichi. Que l'on apporte sa baguette à monsieur Akutagawa.**

– **C'est une plaisanterie !** protesta « madame Westmacott ». **Elle vous insulte et vous l'écoutez ? »**

Le regard glacial de la susnommée « Elle » coupa court à ses protestations. Ryunosuke songea que sa mère pouvait être vraiment effrayante quand elle était agacée. Un Auror revint rapidement avec sa baguette, que le jeune homme attrapa avec difficultés en raison de ses mains toujours menottées. Il sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui.

 **« Pas de mauvais coup,** grinça Herman. **Tu lances juste le sortilège Voloculis Subdecor. »**

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et agita sa baguette dans un geste vague.

 **« Voloculis Subdecor. »** prononça-t-il sans grand enthousiasme. Rien ne se produisit. Il soupira et recommença, d'une voix plus assurée : **« Voloculis Subdecor ! »** Cette fois, une fine fumée noire sortit de sa baguette mais se dissipa immédiatement.

 **« Encore une fois,** exigea Melville.

– **Voloculis Subdecor ! »**

La dernière fois fut la bonne une épaisse fumée noire envahit la pièce et entoura le jeune homme qui se retrouva plongé dans une obscurité complète. Il ne pouvait absolument rien distinguer, et il n'entendait rien non plus. Il agita sa baguette pour dissiper le sort, et se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce.

 **« Alors ?** lâcha Nathaniel. **Verdict ?**

– **Ce n'est pas la même forme,** répondit avec assurance Ani. **Ce n'était pas lui, le soir de l'assassinat du ministre Mallowan. »**

Fuku laissa échapper un cri de triomphe et même Fukuzawa eut un sourire satisfait. Le professeur Mori conserva un visage impassible mais son regard rose se voila légèrement. Hawthorne et Melville soupirèrent de concert mais tous deux semblaient aussi contents de l'issue de ce procès non officiel.

 **« Voyez,** déclara le ministre magique à son homologue, **ce garçon n'est pas coupable. Nous ne pouvons pas procéder à son exécution.**

– **C'est forcément faux !** protesta d'une voix aiguë la femme. **C'est lui le coupable, et j'exige sa mort ! Vous voulez la guerre ?**

– **Vous êtes prête à vous lancer dans une guerre pour une raison aussi futile ?** répliqua immédiatement le gris.

– **Il doit payer !**

– **Le vrai coupable paiera.**

– **C'est lui le vrai coupable !**

– **Vous voyez bien que non.**

– **Je ne fais pas confiance à votre sorcellerie !**

– **Alors déclenchez cette guerre si vous voulez !** finit par cracher Akutagwa dont la patience atteignait ses limites. **Mais vous le regretterez. »**

La ministre le foudroya du regard mais n'ajouta rien. Elle tourna les talons et partit, dans une sortie qui manquait cruellement de classe étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de cape qui pouvait claquer dans le vent. Hawthorne fit signe aux Aurors présents de la suivre pour l'escorter jusqu'aux cheminées qui lui permettrait de ressortir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Fukuzawa, qui n'avait pas bougé.

 **« Ais-je pris la bonne décision ? »** On aurait pu croire qu'il se parlait à lui-même, mais son regard était fixé sur le directeur de Poudlard.

 **« J'ai bien peur, mon cher ami, qu'il n'y avait aucune bonne décision à prendre. Que des mauvaises. »**

Ces mots se gravèrent dans l'esprit de Ryunosuke car ils étaient cruellement vrais.

.:.

 **« Ryunosuke Akutagawa est vivant ! »**

Le cri de surprise tira Atsushi de ses pensées, alors qu'il était concentré sur sa potion. Il releva vite la tête pour observer la salle de classe. Presque tous les élèves étaient amassés devant les fenêtres du château, les plus petits bousculant les autres afin de voir quelque chose. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il se dirigea vers l'attroupement et mit en évidence son épingle de préfet afin d'atteindre le rebord de la petite fenêtre. Il put alors distinguer cinq silhouettes qui avançaient sur le long pont en pierre menant à la grande entrée du château, et, en plissant les yeux, il parvint à reconnaître les deux professeurs qui manquaient à l'appel le matin même, ainsi que la famille Akutagawa, dont l'aîné, qui aurait dû être exécuté.

Celui-ci avançait avec sa démarche habituelle, comme s'il revenait d'une banale promenade de santé, mais surtout conscient des regards des autres élèves agglutinés comme des mouches aux fenêtres du château. Certains commençaient déjà à quitter les autres pour arriver dans les premiers à la porte d'entrée, lieu que le noir et son « escorte » atteindraient dans quelques instants.

Après avoir été un criminel haï par la société puis un martyr de la guerre, Ryunosuke Akutagawa devenait une véritable attraction. Qui sait ce qu'il serait dans quelques mois ?

Devant l'excitation de sa classe et la désobéissance des élèves qui quittaient la salle de leur propre volonté, le professeur Motojiro n'eut d'autre choix que de suspendre son cours pour les laisser rejoindre le prisonnier tout juste relâché.

Atsushi emboîta le pas aux nombreux curieux qui voulaient voir de leurs propres yeux un Akutagawa en chair et en os. En chemin, il vit passer Dazai et Chuuya, qui usaient de leur notoriété de capitaines pour passer devant tout le monde. Le préfet de Poufsouffle se demanda s'ils s'étaient juste croisés en chemin, ou s'ils étaient ensembles au moment où le Serpentard était apparu sur le pont en pierre. Il balaya rapidement cette interrogation cependant, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrée du château, une foule d'élèves s'y trouvait déjà, impatients de voir rentrer leur célébrité du jour. Même ceux supposés se trouver en cours semblaient être présents. Tout le monde avait dû voir le groupe avancer jusqu'au château. Atsushi se fraya un passage jusqu'aux premiers rangs où il retrouva Kyoka, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur la porte. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard lorsqu'il se plaça près d'elle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement sur les cinq sorciers d'abord venaient les professeurs, puis la famille Akutagawa. Ryunosuke était coincé entre sa mère et sa sœur. La tête qu'il fit en voyant l'attroupement d'élèves qui l'attendait fut mémorable, pour tous ceux qui purent l'apercevoir. Il semblait surpris qu'ils soient venus l'attendre, même s'il devait bien se douter que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils l'appréciaient particulièrement.

 **« Laissez un passage !** » protesta le professeur Mitchell qui se trouvait au milieu des élèves. La masse d'étudiants se divisa en deux, formant presque une haie d'honneur pour le jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait revenu de sa surprise et se contentait de fixer l'amas de personnes devant lui.

 **« J'ignorais que nous avions une célébrité dans nos rangs. »** déclara une voix amusée provenant de derrière Atsushi. Dazai. Sans surprise. Le seul qui se permettait ce genre de réflexion, avec Steinbeck – que le préfet ne repéra d'ailleurs pas dans la foule, _étrangement_.

La célébrité en question balaya les élèves du regard, regard qui s'arrêta un instant sur Atsushi. Le gris soutint son regard, l'agrémentant d'un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole au jeune homme depuis un long moment et leurs rapports étaient plutôt tendus, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être soulagé qu'il ne soit pas mort. Son sourire sembla laisser le noir de marbre, puisqu'il détourna vite les yeux, les posant cette fois sur Dazai qui lui adressa un signe de main provocateur. Le capitaine des Serdaigles s'approcha, un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il tendit la main vers Ryunosuke en demandant :

 **« Pourrais-je avoir un autographe, ô célébrité de Poudlard ? »**

Le jeune homme le fixa un instant avant de, à la surprise générale, éclater de rire. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle les personnes présentes étaient moins préparées que le retour d'un condamné à mort, c'était bien à entendre Ryunosuke Akutagawa rire. _Ryunosuke Akutagawa rire !_ L'oxymore du siècle.

Ce dernier était pourtant bien en train de rire, un rire sincère dont personne ne le pensait vraiment capable. Atsushi le regarda faire, agréablement surpris. Il avait l'impression d'apercevoir, brièvement, la personne qui se cachait derrière un masque froid. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que son impression.

Lorsque le jeune homme se calma, il déclara, d'un ton redevenu neutre :

 **« Je ne fais plus d'autographes. Je suis trop demandé. »**

Il rattrapa les deux professeurs et sa famille qui avaient continué d'avancer et qui prenaient la direction du bureau du directeur. Avant qu'ils ne s'engagent dans l'escalier, le directeur Fukuzawa déclara d'une voix bien forte :

 **« Comme vous pouvez le voir, Ryunosuke Akutagawa réintègre encore une fois les rangs de Poudlard. Je me doute que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions, mais je ne répondrais qu'à une seule d'entre elle : si vous désirez savoir si la guerre va éclater, il est plus que probable que oui. J'ose encore espérer que la ministre moldue ait suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas provoquer d'effusions de sang inutiles, mais je crains que les mois qui vont suivre soient compliqués pour nous tous. »**

Atsushi baissa les yeux vers le sol. Ainsi, la guerre allait éclater. Elle couvait depuis bien longtemps, mais lui, comme beaucoup d'autre, se raccrochait à l'espoir qu'elle se termine sans plus de morts inutiles qu'elle n'avait déjà fait. Avait-il été trop naïf ? Il semblait que oui. Il observa le jeune homme qui s'éloignait, une expression redevenue neutre sur le visage.

Une idée le frappa ensuite, une idée qui lui serra le cœur douloureusement. Si la guerre éclatait, tout ce qu'elle provoquerait serait sous la responsabilité de Ryunosuke. Car, s'il était simplement mort comme l'avait exigé la ministre, la paix serait revenue.

De ce qui adviendrait par la suite, tout serait considéré comme étant de la faute de Ryunosuke Akutagawa. Et cet état de fait… Le Serpentard pourrait-il le supporter ?

.:.

 _RYUNOSUKE AKUTAGAWA INNOCENTÉ_

Atsushi parcourut l'article brièvement avant de poser le journal dans un soupir. Pour une fois, la Gazette s'était retenue de faire des réflexions trop négatives sur Akutagawa. Comme tous, ils étaient bien obligés d'accepter ce que le ministre Hawthorne avait rendu public la veille : Ryunosuke Akutagawa était innocent.

La nouvelle avait fait grand bruit à Poudlard et rares avaient été ceux à être sincèrement soulagés de cette annonce. Atsushi en faisait partie, il avait toujours voulu croire en l'innocence du jeune homme, tout comme son regretté ami Junsa l'avait fait. Maintenant que les charges pesant contre lui avaient été abandonnées, le noir allait sûrement pouvoir reprendre une vie plus paisible. Ce qu'il avait traversé à Azkaban ne le quitterait jamais, mais il allait au moins pouvoir souffler.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le vrai coupable maintenant. Une tâche probablement ardue, en l'absence de piste fiable. Atsushi savait que Ryunosuke devait être convoqué au ministère dans les jours à venir, afin d'être interrogé sur les raisons pour lesquelles il avait délibérément caché qu'il n'était pas coupable. Selon ses réponses, il pourrait être déclaré « complice », ce qui n'était probablement pas beaucoup mieux que « coupable » même si cela atténuerait la gravité de sa peine.

Le Poufsouffle, lui, était loin d'avoir abandonné son hypothèse dans laquelle le Serpentard n'était qu'un bouc émissaire servant à garder Mori et la femme avec qui il était lié loin de tous soupçons. Il savait également qu'il devrait en parler à Ryunosuke, mais il craignait la réaction du noir. Ce dernier n'avait jamais paru très heureux qu'il cherche à l'aider, et il redoutait qu'il se braque et refuse de lui dire quoique ce soit.

 **« Nakajima ? »**

La voix calme d'Oda le ramena brutalement sur terre. Le septième année le regardait d'un air inquiet, une tasse de café dans la main. Atsushi réalisa que plusieurs personnes de sa maison le dévisageait également.

 **« Tu avais les yeux perdus dans le vide, on se demandait si tu allais bien,** expliqua l'auburn.

– **Oh, euh, oui, tout va bien… J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.**

– **D'accord… »**

Le capitaine l'observa encore un peu avant de se replonger dans sa conversation avec un joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Un grand froissement d'ailes y mit de nouveau un terme cependant, lorsqu'une pluie de chouettes et hiboux arriva dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier matinal. Ils étaient particulièrement nombreux ce matin-là.

Une grande chouette effraie passa au-dessus d'Atsushi, lâchant sur ses cheveux une lettre cachetée qu'il attrapa rapidement. Sûrement une lettre de sa mère, c'était la seule qui lui écrivait à Poudlard. Cependant, l'écriture qui figurait sur l'enveloppe n'était pas celle de sa mère et la lettre était cachetée par un sceau qui le fit pâlir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres personnes de sa tablée et constata que plusieurs d'entre elles avaient reçu une lettre similaire, notamment Oda et Yama qui étaient penchés dessus. Aux autres tables, plusieurs élèves poussaient des exclamations de stupeur, penchées sur des lettres qui devaient être identiques à celle qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Avec appréhension, il retira le sceau représentant un grand M coupé en deux par une baguette magique et déplia lentement la missive du ministère de la Magie.

 _Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère britannique de la Magie._

 _Monsieur Atsushi Nakajima,_

 _J'ai l'honneur de vous demander de bien vouloir vous présenter au Bureau des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie afin de procéder à un entretien avec un Auror. En effet, il est possible que vous possédiez des informations qui nous pourraient nous aider à maintenir l'ordre du monde magique._

 _Votre entretien aura lieu le 10 janvier à 14h15 dans le bureau de l'Auror Alcott. Compte tenu de votre statut d'élève de Poudlard, un Auror viendra vous chercher directement là-bas et vous ramènera également. Nous espérons que vous comprendrez l'importance de cet entretien et que vous coopérerez, dans l'intérêt de tous._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Kirako Haruno_

 _Secrétaire personnelle du Ministre de la Magie et responsable du Département de la Justice Magique._

Le jeune homme relut plusieurs fois la lettre, le temps que les mots qui y étaient inscrits se gravent dans son esprit. Il était… Convoqué au ministère ? Pour un entretien ? Il n'en revenait pas. De quelles « informations qui pourraient aider à maintenir l'ordre du monde magique » était-il en possession ?

Yama se pencha par-dessus son épaule et parcourut l'en-tête.

 **« Toi aussi !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Ils te convoquent aussi !**

– **Moi aussi,** intervint Oda d'une voix tendue. **Je suis convoqué pour un entretien avec l'Auror Koda.**

– **Et moi avec l'Auror Alcott,** fit Atsushi.

– **Je suis aussi avec Alcott… »** lâcha Yamagawa.

Les trois Poufsouffle s'entre-regardèrent. Ces convocations étaient surprenantes. L'argenté jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Fukuzawa agitait un papier sous le nez de Melville qui semblait très agacé. Le directeur finit par poser la feuille et s'adressa aux élèves qui murmuraient entre eux de plus en plus fort.

 **« Est-ce que tous les élèves ayant reçu une convocation peuvent venir dans mon bureau après le déjeuner ? »**

Il avait formulé sa phrase comme une question mais elle sonna comme un ordre pour les élèves. Évidemment qu'ils allaient venir. Ils étaient trop curieux à ce sujet pour ne pas le faire.

.:.

Dazai arriva bien évidemment dans les premiers – il fallait aussi dire qu'il avait sauté le déjeuner, trop occupé à travailler sur son mystérieux projet. Il touchait au but, il le savait. Il avait passé toutes les vacances à peaufiner son plan et il serait en mesure de le mettre en œuvre très prochainement. Il allait encore devoir attendre un peu… et il découvrirait peut-être l'une des vérités qu'il cherchait depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Il observa la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du bureau de Fukuzawa à la dérobée. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle était si laide, après tout, la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la personne la plus importante du château ne devrait-elle pas être d'une beauté parfaite ? Même si le problème qui se posait ensuite était que la beauté était subjective. Comment trouver une statue dont la beauté satisferait tout le monde ? Et puis, peut-être que certains directeurs la trouvaient belle, cette gargouille.

 **« Ne me dis pas que tu dissertes intérieurement sur la beauté de cette gargouille. »** La voix d'Oda le ramena sur terre.

 **« Tu me connais beaucoup trop bien, Odasaku. »**

Il adressa un sourire à son ami qui avait surgi derrière son dos et qui le regardait d'un air désespéré.

 **« Tu as des passe-temps pour le moins particuliers. Tu n'as pas déjeuné ?**

– **J'étais trop occupé à travailler. »** Il resta volontairement évasif, mais son ami ne fut pas dupe.

 **« Tu sautes de plus en plus de repas,** fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché mais dans lequel perçait son sérieux et sa légère inquiétude. **Et ce, depuis les vacances. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?**

– **Je suis juste occupé à travailler ! On a les ASPICs à la fin de l'année je te rappelle.**

– **Pas à moi Dazai. Tout le monde sait que si une personne à Poudlard n'a pas besoin de travailler ses ASPICs c'est bien toi. Et tu n'as absolument pas travaillé tes BUSEs en cinquième année. »**

Le Serdaigle eut un léger rire qui masquait sa contrariété. Il tenait à changer le sujet de manière définitive mais Oda lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Il préférait ne pas informer l'auburn de son projet pour le moment, il savait que le jeune homme ne l'approuverait pas et l'empêcherait de l'exécuter. Fort heureusement, Rowena était avec lui car des bruits de pas se firent entendre en provenance des escaliers, et trois élèves aux cravates rouge et or arrivèrent.

Osamu grimaça intérieurement en reconnaissant les convoqués de Gryffondor : les jumeaux Tanizaki et Steinbeck. Rien de très surprenant en soi, mais l'ambiance allait être houleuse dans le bureau du directeur. Surtout que Gin était probablement convoquée. Cela prédisait une discussion paisible, assurément.

Les trois élèves toisèrent les deux septièmes années mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils se regroupèrent assez loin d'eux et commencèrent à murmurer des propos inintelligibles.

 **« On dirait les groupes de pestes qu'on trouve dans les films clichés moldus,** murmura Dazai en souriant.

– **Tu es toujours aussi mauvaise langue. »** répliqua Oda qui ne parvint cependant pas à réprimer un sourire.

Il n'était pas mauvaise langue, juste honnête et réaliste voyons. Il observa à la dérobée le groupe qui murmurait toujours et nota qu'ils avaient quand même tous les trois perdu de leur superbe, en comparaison au début de l'année. L'absence de Tachihara devait se faire sentir parmi eux. Ils étaient habitués à la présence du rouquin, et le fait qu'il ne soit plus là devait quotidiennement leur rappeler qu'il était accusé de traîtrise et qu'il était un criminel en fuite. Et qu'eux n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux vu qu'ils avaient participé à l'attaque de Gin – sauf Naomi. Leur culpabilité avait beau ne pas avoir été révélée, cela n'effaçait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait.

D'autres élèves arrivèrent au compte goutte, sans que leur présence ne surprenne Dazai. Atsushi Nakajima et son amie Yamagawa. Les deux Akutagawa, qui toisèrent les Gryffondors avec un mépris non contenu. Poe, qu'il défia du regard, ayant encore en mémoire leur accrochage de quelques jours auparavant. Même l'arrivée de Montgommery ne l'étonna pas. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Chuuya laissait supposer qu'elle savait des choses importantes. Et pour une fois, le ministère semblait être bien informé.

Ce fut la dernière personne à arriver qui réussit à le déstabiliser, l'espace d'une seconde, tant il ne s'attendait pas à la voir convoquée. Il avait réfléchi à tous ceux qui pouvaient être convoqués – et pour quelles raisons – et avait vite établi qu'elle ne le serait pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le soit (à sa connaissance du moins). Et pourtant…

 **« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fixes ce pauvre Chuuya comme ça ?** demanda Oda en lui donna un coup dans les côtes. **Il va fuir si tu continues.**

– **Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'il soit convoqué,** se défendit le brun. **Logiquement, le ministère a dû convoquer tous ceux qui seraient éventuellement en possession d'informations au sujet du meurtre du premier ministre.**

– **Il n'est pas impossible qu'il sache des choses que toi tu ignores,** répliqua l'auburn.

– **Je sais tout,** bougonna lebrun, tel un enfant.

– **Tu ne savais pas que sa sœur était décédée. »**

Sa dernière phrase fit mouche à tel point qu'Osamu ne sut pas quoi répondre, lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout. Il était vrai qu'il ignorait cette information avant que le rouquin ne lui en parle. Ni lui, ni Poe ne connaissaient ce « détail ». Il reposa ses iris sur le Serpentard, en pleine discussion avec Ryunosuke. Celui-ci dut sentir qu'on l'observait car il se retourna au bout de quelques secondes et croisa le regard de Dazai.

Loin d'être gêné, le jeune homme lui adressa un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire, auquel le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il détourna même vite le regard, reprenant sa discussion avec son cadet, ce qui intrigua le bleu et bronze. Il n'espérait pas une franche réponse de Chuuya, mais il pensait que le jeune homme aurait moins une réaction, positive ou négative.

Il aurait voulu aller parler au Serpentard mais Mori et Ozaki arrivèrent au même moment, se frayant un passage parmi les élèves qui attendaient devant le bureau du directeur. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal donna le mot de passe à la gargouille ( _« Lame d'argent »_ , encore un choix étrange) qui disparut pour laisser les étudiants accéder aux escaliers.

Dazai laissa passer le groupe principal afin de se mettre au niveau de Chuuya, à qui il désirait parler. Le rouquin ne lui lança même pas de regard interrogateur, se contentant de se battre avec sa mèche rebelle – un signe qu'il était perturbé, d'ordinaire il ne s'en préoccupait pas, il savait depuis des années qu'il était impossible de la dompter.

Le Serdaigle observa quelques secondes de silence avant de demander, sur un ton plus affirmatif qu'autre chose :

 **« Ils t'ont convoqué ?**

– **Non, je mourais juste d'envie de retourner dans le bureau de Fukuzawa, j'ai tellement de bons souvenirs là-bas. »** Le ton était incisif et empli de sarcasme Dazai songea que c'était plutôt normal, la dernière fois qu'il y avait été était lorsqu'ils avaient du se « réconcilier » et que Chuuya lui avait avoué la mort de sa petite sœur. Il soupira et reprit : **« Je ne suis pas convoqué par les Aurors pour les mêmes raisons que vous. Regarde. »**

Il tira de la poche de sa cape la missive du ministère et la tendit au brun, alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau de Fukuzawa. Le bleu et bronze la parcourut rapidement et trouva vite ce que son camarade voulait dire le contenu de la lettre était aussi formel que la sienne, mais le nom de l'Auror était celui d'un homme que personne d'autre n'avait : l'Auror Nakahara.

 **« Oh. »** souffla-t-il tandis que Chuuya reprenait la lettre rapidement. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, comme si l'onomatopée de Dazai suffisait à résumer l'entièreté du problème. Il voulait continuer d'en parler avec le Serpentard, mais il dut garder le silence car Fukuzawa venait de commencer à parler.

 **« Je pense que vous savez tous pourquoi vous avez été convoqués,** lança-t-il calmement.

– **Personnellement, non,** répondit immédiatement Montgommery. **Je n'ai aucun lien avec cette histoire. Si les autres sont soupçonnés d'être coupables, c'est leur problème, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis embarquée là-dedans.**

– **Peut-être que le ministère a simplement décider de te rappeler que les nés-moldus sont aussi des sorciers légitimes, au même titre que toi et moi. »** répliqua sèchement Yamagawa du tac au tac.

La vert et argent devint écarlate et se retourna vivement vers son aînée, qui lui adressa un sourire hypocrite. Ozaki toussota pour calmer le jeu et le directeur reprit comme si de rien n'était.

 **« Ce ne seront que des interrogatoires de formalité. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre aux questions qui vous seront posées si vous ne le désirez pas. Vous avez également droit à un avocat, bien que je ne sois pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire. Surtout, sachez que personne ne vous considère coupables. Comme indiqué sur vos lettres, si vous êtes convoqués, c'est surtout pour en savoir plus.**

– **Mais à quel sujet ?** demanda l'aîné Tanizaki. **Au sujet de l'affaire Akutagawa-qui-ne-peut-plus-s'appeler-comme-ça ?**

– **Oui, mais pas uniquement.**

– **Yukichi,** intervint Melville, qui sortit de l'ombre, faisant sursauter une partie des élèves qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué, **ne leur dit pas tout.**

– **Ils sont en droit d'être préparés à cet interrogatoire,** répliqua sèchement le susnommé. **De toute façon, ces enfants sont intelligents et je ne doute pas qu'ils comprendront vite pour quelles autres affaires ils sont convoqués. Surtout si monsieur Dazai se charge d'éclairer leurs idées ? »**

Les regards se tournèrent vers le Serdaigle qui se fendit d'un grand sourire. Ce directeur le connaissait trop bien. Évidemment qu'il allait tout leur expliquer, il avait deviné la présence de tous ces élèves après tout – excepté celle de Chuuya dont les motifs lui échappaient encore quelque peu.

 **« Et bien,** déclara-t-il joyeusement, **je suppose qu'en plus de l'ex-affaire Akutagawa, les Aurors aimeraient en savoir plus sur…** (Il se tourna vers les griffons) **ce qui a bien pu arriver à Tachihara, ainsi que ce que ses amis savaient exactement sur ses motivations.** (Il se tourna ensuite vers Atsushi Nakajima et son amie) **Je suppose qu'ils aimeraient aussi en apprendre davantage sur Junsa Sugimoto. »** Il observa un silence de quelques secondes avant de s'adresser respectivement à Montgommery puis aux Akutagawa et Kyoka : **« Et je pense qu'ils cherchent à savoir d'où tu tiens tes renseignements, et s'ils sont véridiques. »**

Toutes les personnes à qu'il s'était adressées le fixèrent longuement, et les airs perdus de chacun manquèrent de le faire rire. Il tirait une certaine satisfaction de leurs expressions, qui insistaient bien sur le fait qu'il en savait plus qu'eux. Atsushi et Yamagawa ignoraient vraisemblablement – comme il s'en doutait – que Junsa était soupçonné de trahison au même titre que Tachihara et les deux membres de la famille Akutagawa semblaient très curieux de savoir ce que Montgommery racontait sur eux.

Seuls les Gryffondors semblaient parfaitement comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles ils allaient devoir se rendre au ministère puisqu'ils échangèrent des regards calmes. Steinbeck ne se retint cependant pas de faire une remarque, puisqu'il lança :

 **« Et toi, Oda et Nakahara ? Vous êtes convoqués pour quoi ? »** Dazai allait lui répondre mais la réplique cinglante de Chuuya le devança :

 **« Pour des raisons qui ne te regardent pas ?**

– **Dazai vient de révéler les nôtres. Pourquoi ne nous dirait-il pas les siennes et celles de ses amis ?**

– **Si tu veux tout savoir, un de nos amis est accusé de trahison,** soupira dramatiquement le Serdaigle. **Satisfait ? »**

Le blond renifla avec mépris mais ne rajouta rien. Chuuya adressa un remerciement silencieux à Dazai, en hochant simplement la tête. Il semblait soulagé d'avoir un mensonge pour couvrir le fait que son père le convoquait. Seuls les professeurs ne semblèrent pas dupes, mais peu importait.

Le directeur les retint encore un petit peu, insistant encore sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'obligation de parler s'ils ne le désiraient pas, puis finit par les laisser partir. Dazai ré-emboîta le pas à Chuuya il n'avait pas abandonné son intention de lui parler de cette étrange conversation. Le rouquin ne sembla pas surpris de le voir derrière lui.

 **« Si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu vas retourner dans ta salle commune sans rien me dire ?**

– **Devine.**

– **Je m'en doutais. »** souffla le rouquin.

Osamu l'observa à la dérobée tandis qu'il triturait à nouveau sa mèche rebelle. Si son visage restait parfaitement neutre, dans ses yeux bleus perçait son inquiétude. Il tira une énième fois sur ses cheveux avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

 **« Il n'y a que mon père pour utiliser une convocation officielle pour me parler.**

– **Ce doit être important.**

– **Probablement pas. »** Le ton du batteur était redevenu incisif. **« Je suppose qu'il n'apprécie pas trop que je l'évite, et que je ne sois pas rentré pour Noël.**

– **Ta mère ne t'avait pas laissé le choix ?**

– **Si. Mais elle ne pensait pas que j'allais vraiment boycotter le repas familial. »**

Dazai garda le silence. Il n'avait jamais eu de profondes relations avec sa famille, mais il savait que Chuuya était proche de ses parents auparavant. La mort de Taeko avait détruit les liens qui les unissaient, et ils mettraient du temps à se reconstruire, s'ils y arrivaient un jour.

Un lien affectif, c'était comme la chaîne d'un collier. Elle brillait, resplendissait, était admirée parfois, et un jour elle se cassait. Parfois elle se réparait, parfois non. Et même si elle se réparait, elle finissait par se recasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus rien faire. Dans le cas de Chuuya, Dazai doutait qu'elle soit réparable. Mais il le souhaitait. Du fond du cœur.

 **« Je n'ai** _ **vraiment**_ **pas envie de le voir.**

– **Alors n'y va pas.**

– **Comme si c'était simple !**

– **Je ne plaisante pas. Le directeur Fukuzawa a dit que l'on pouvait refuser de parler, voire même d'y aller. »** Chuuya balaya la remarqua d'un signe de la main.

 **« Pour être soupçonné ? Je te rappelle que tout le monde pense que je suis convoqué au sujet d'un ami suspecté. Merci pour cet alibi d'ailleurs.**

– **Je me doutais bien que tu ne voudrais pas en parler.**

– **Ouais. »**

Le rouquin finit par laisser tranquille sa mèche et soupira à nouveau.

 **« J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch,** finit-il par lancer après quelques secondes de silence.

– **Serpentard s'entraîne même le dimanche ? Vous êtes motivés !** blagua Dazai en souriant.

– **N'oublie pas que je veux te battre,** répliqua sur le même ton le capitaine.

– **J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »**

Ils restèrent encore un instant immobile, et il fallut quelques secondes à Dazai pour comprendre qu'il bloquait le chemin du terrain de Quidditch au jeune homme. Il se décala rapidement pour le laisser passer et rajouta :

 **« Au fait, on refait un pari comme les autres années ? Le vainqueur donne un ordre au perdant ? »** Il sourit en repensant à l'ordre qu'il avait donné au rouquin l'année précédente la journée qu'il avait passée à parler de sa voix la plus féminine resterait gravée dans toutes les mémoires.

 **« Ça me convient. On va gagner de toute façon.**

– **J'ai presque envie de te laisser gagner juste pour savoir quel ordre tu vas me donner afin de m'humilier. »**

Il s'attendait à voir Chuuya lui sourire d'un air de défi mais celui-ci ne se retourna pas, adoptant au contraire une posture très raide.

 **« Si Serpentard gagne…,** lâcha-t-il d'une voix tendue mais ferme, **… je veux que tu m'embrasses. »**


	17. 13 : Deux masques qui tombent

Bonjouuur/Bonsoiiir !

Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes prêts à découvrir si vous pouvez me détester ou vous m'adorer ? :D Je tends tellement le bâton pour me faire battre jpp.

Sinon, merci pour les quasi 2 000 vues ici, je vous remercie un peu en avance mais on ne va pas chipoter pour quelques vues manquantes ! Juste une petit précision de ma part, je vois bien que pas mal de personnes lisent cette histoire, pourtant je reçois à peine une ou deux reviews par chapitres :( Je vous déjà reconnaissance d'aimer cette histoire, mais j'aimerais bien avoir un petit avis des fois... Ça me ferait encore plus plaisir !

Bref, je vous laisse à votre (agréable ? ;)) lecture. Je devrais vous donner rendez-vous le 25 avril maiiis il se trouve que cela tombe pendant ma première semaine de vacances et que je ne serais pas chez moi pendant tout le début de la semaine (pour être exacte je rentre le 25 au soir) donc je pense que je ne serais pas en mesure de le publier ce jour là, c'est pourquoi je vous donne rendez-vous le 26 ! Allez, pour un petit jour ça devrait aller, y a même pas de gros suspens à la fin de ce chapitre.

 **Disclaimer :** BSD et ses personnages sont à Asagiri Kafuka, l'univers est à JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre Treize – Deux masques qui tombent**

* * *

Lorsque les mots de Chuuya atteignirent le cerveau de Dazai, il manqua de s'étouffer. Littéralement. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer fortement. Face à lui, le rouquin gardait le visage tourné de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence dues au fait que le brun ne savait pas quoi répondre, et qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas le souffle pour le faire, Chuuya lâcha, d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée un **« Oublie ça ! »** et partit en vitesse loin du Serdaigle qui n'eut pas le réflexe de le retenir.

Dazai resta immobile un instant après le départ du rouquin, toujours sans voix. Son rythme cardiaque continuait de battre des records de vitesse, tandis qu'il se repassait la scène dans son esprit pour savoir à quel moment cela avait dérapé. Au moment où Chuuya avait abordé le sujet d'un potentiel baiser ? Encore avant, lorsqu'Osamu avait ramené sur la table leur traditionnel pari ? Ou bien plus tôt encore ?

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ignorait ce qu'il y avait réellement derrière la demande de son camarade – même si au vu de sa réaction, il n'était pas très compliqué de tirer des conclusions. En revanche, il savait très bien ce que lui ressentait. Et il savait aussi bien qu'il était dans la pire situation possible, celle qu'il avait souhaité ne jamais connaître.

Parce que si Chuuya avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui, il allait devoir lui briser le cœur. Et détruire ce qu'ils avaient réussi à forger toutes ces dernières années.

Il était parfaitement conscient de ses propres sentiments pour le rouquin, même s'il les avait bien souvent refoulés au maximum. Et combien de fois avait-il espéré qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques ? De cette manière, il aurait été le seul à souffrir. Et il n'aurait pas été obligé d'agir en égoïste fini, de briser le cœur de la personne qu'il aimait et de détruire ainsi la relation d'amitié qu'il aurait voulu garder avec celle-ci.

Son seul espoir était que la demande de Chuuya ne soit qu'une blague, un défi lancé, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le genre du Serpentard, et sa réaction avait été celle d'une personne tout à fait sérieuse.

Il se massa l'arête du nez en lâchant un long soupir désespéré et se retourna pour se rendre dans un endroit où il pourrait réfléchir au calme, mais il tomba nez à nez avec Odasaku. Si d'un côté il était heureux de voir celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, il redoutait aussi ce que l'auburn avait entendu.

 **« J'ai tout entendu,** signala immédiatement ce dernier, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

– **Tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant.**

– **Non, parce que j'aimerais savoir ce que tu vas faire. Particulièrement si Serpentard gagne.**

– **Serdaigle gagnera. »** Oda soupira de désespoir.

 **« Même si c'est le cas, tu devras quand même confronter Chuuya.**

– **Je préfère ne pas y penser.**

– **Ce doit être la première fois que j'entends Osamu Dazai refuser d'envisager une possibilité. »**

Le susnommé passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira à nouveau, tandis que son ami reprenait :

 **« Ne brise pas le cœur de Chuuya.**

– **Je… Tu sais que-**

– **Que rien du tout. Quelles que puissent être tes raisons, en valent-elles la peine ? »** Les mots du jaune et noir serrèrent douloureusement le cœur du Serdaigle. Est-ce que ses raisons valaient la peine de briser le cœur de Chuuya ? Il n'en savait rien en toute honnêteté.

 **« Odasaku… Tu sais bien que…**

– **Que quoi ?**

– **Que je ne mérite pas ses sentiments ! »** finit par lâcher le brun d'une voix tremblante qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Oda se figea ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent légèrement tandis qu'il comprenait ce que son ami voulait dire. Celui-ci resta un instant immobile, avant de tourner les talons, prenant une autre direction sans vraiment réfléchir. Il voulait juste s'isoler pour réfléchir tranquillement, sans personne pour lui prendre la tête. Pas même son meilleur ami.

Il entra dans la première salle de classe qu'il trouva sur son chemin et vérifia en vitesse qu'elle était vide, avant de se laisser tomber sur un bureau. Il ferma les yeux et posa le dos de sa main sur son front, tentant de faire le vide comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était confus et perturbé. Mais ne penser à rien dans cette situation était compliqué.

Il revoyait sans cesse Chuuya – ou plutôt son dos – et entendait sa voix prononcer ces mots fatidiques. _« Si Serpentard gagne… je veux que tu m'embrasses. »_. Huit mots, huit mots qui résumaient tous les problèmes actuels de Dazai.

Bon, techniquement, pas tous. Mais Chuuya était réellement la cause – directement ou indirectement – de tous ses tourments. Comment une simple personne pouvait-elle lui causer autant de problèmes ? Il se le demandait vraiment.

Peut-être que s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux du rouquin, cela aurait été plus simple. Ou peut-être que non. Même s'il n'avait pas eu de sentiments pour le vert et argent, il aurait sûrement voulu l'aider quand même. Et il aurait quand même un paquet de problèmes.

Il lâcha un long soupir et changea de position, posant son front sur le dessus de la table. Le froid du bois lui fit du bien et il put se re-concentrer un petit peu. Réfléchir à ce qui aurait changé s'il n'avait pas aimé Chuuya était inutile, c'était bien trop tard pour changer. Après deux années à aimer le jeune homme en secret, il savait que ses sentiments étaient difficiles à effacer.

Il se fit mentalement la réflexion que, de l'extérieur, leur situation devait ressembler à un feuilleton télévisé moldu, l'une de ces comédies romantiques clichées durant lesquelles les personnages passaient deux heures à répéter qu'ils ne finiraient pas ensembles pour des raisons diverses et variées et finissaient par s'embrasser à la fin, en se promettant amour éternel et fidélité. Pour au final se séparer à nouveau afin de produire une nouvelle saison du feuilleton.

Bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais leur situation se rapprochait de ça quand même. À la différence qu'une fin heureuse ne les attendait pas forcément au terme de l'histoire. Il voulait que Chuuya soit heureux, mais il ne pouvait pas lui apporter ce bonheur. Il s'y était résigné deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait pris non seulement conscience qu'il était attiré par les hommes, mais surtout qu'il était irrémédiablement épris du Serpentard.

Il s'y était résigné alors pourquoi, pourquoi était-il pris par les regrets ? Même s'il avait bien du mal à l'avouer, la quasi-confession du rouquin lui avait du bien. Beaucoup, beaucoup de bien. Mais elle avait dans un même temps ramené ses doutes et hésitations.

N'y avait-il vraiment aucune chance qu'il puisse sortir avec Chuuya ? Bien sûr que oui, il le savait. Pourtant, il se raccrochait à un mince espoir. Il s'y était toujours raccroché au fond. Tout comme il n'avait pas pu balayer ses sentiments, il n'avait pas pu balayer cet espoir.

Il ne méritait pas le rouquin. Il était un menteur, un manipulateur, une personne fondamentalement mauvaise. Chuuya méritait bien mieux que lui. Il méritait une personne fiable, honnête, capable de le rendre heureux, particulièrement après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois. Dazai ne pouvait pas être cette personne. Il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et exaucer son vœu. Il était déchiré entre ses sentiments et sa raison. Lui qui se targuait souvent d'avoir un parfait contrôle de ses sentiments… Il avait bien changé à cause de Chuuya.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire ou faire avec le jeune homme. Mais à chaque fois, il se souvenait qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne, qu'il ne méritait pas Chuuya.

Alors, il se contentait de l'aimer en silence. L'amitié qu'ils entretenaient lui suffisait, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi. Ils se disputaient bien souvent, mais Dazai appréciait ces moments qui leur étaient propres. C'était quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Quelque chose qu'il ne risquerait pour rien au monde.

.:.

Quelques jours plus tard, les audiences débutèrent. Les uns après les autres, les élèves étaient convoqués dans le bureau du directeur où ils rencontraient un Auror qui les emmènerait au Ministère par le biais des cheminettes. S'en suivait ensuite un interrogatoire, plus ou moins poussé selon les motifs de convocation, qui pouvait durer longtemps. L'élève était ensuite ramené à Poudlard et pourrait reprendre sa vie normale – à moins qu'il ne soit re-convoqué ultérieurement.

Lorsque le tour d'Atsushi arriva, il était plutôt nerveux. Même si l'intervention de Dazai dans le bureau du directeur ainsi que ses propres réflexions l'avaient convaincu que les questions ne concerneraient que Junsa, il était assez stressé. L'idée de découvrir de nouvelles choses au sujet de son supposé meilleur ami l'angoissait. Apprendre qu'il avait menti à sa propre mère et qu'il enquêtait en secret sur l'affaire Akutagawa avait déjà été assez dur.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs si son ami avait découvert qu'il était innocent. Probablement. Savait-il en revanche que le professeur Mori était aussi de mèche avec tout cela ? Le gris avait été très surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'était porté à la défense du noir. Cela devait faire partie de son plan pour ne pas être découvert… Il hésitait encore à dénoncer le professeur, mais craignait les représailles. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune preuve…

Enfin, il avait d'autres préoccupations dans l'immédiat. Adossé au mur face au bureau de l'Auror Alcott, il attendait patiemment son tour, anxieux. Yama aurait dû se trouver dans ce même bureau, puisque son interrogatoire devait précéder celui d'Atsushi, mais elle avait refusé d'y participer. Le jeune homme était en mesure de le comprendre il savait que, même si son amie faisait illusion, elle souffrait toujours beaucoup de la mort de Junsa.

Tout comme lui. Son ami lui manquait atrocement. Même s'il était blessé que celui-ci leur ait caché des choses, rien ne pouvait effacer leurs années d'amitié et tous les moments passés ensembles. L'absence de Junsa pesait terriblement dans son cœur, et il se demandait s'il trouverait la force de répondre aux questions des Aurors.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas se désister comme Yama, car il voulait honorer la mémoire de son ami en participant à l'enquête sur laquelle il avait planché. Et puis, cela lui permettrait aussi d'aider Akutagawa. Même si le Serpentard avait été innocenté, il ne serait véritablement tranquille que lorsque le vrai coupable serait en prison. Et peu importait si le noir n'avait jamais accepté son aide. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns très clairs et aux yeux émeraude entourés par une fine paire de lunettes. Elle portait une tenue très simple, composée d'une chemine blanche tachée de ce qui ressemblait à du café, ainsi qu'une longue jupe noire. Une veste beige recouvrait ses épaules et elle tenait une tasse vide dans sa main gauche.

 **« Atsushi Nakajima ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de fatigue. Sa voix sonnait étrangement, elle semblait presque désaccordée à son corps. Cette jeune femme était l'image même de la gentillesse, pourtant sa voix était cassante.

– **C'est moi. »** répondit le susnommé en se redressant.

Elle lui désigna l'intérieur du bureau d'un signe de la main. Il prit cela comme une invitation à entrer et pénétra dans la pièce, plutôt sombre compte tenu du fait qu'ils étaient en début d'après-midi. Il dut cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour pouvoir discerner quelque chose. Les rideaux étaient en effet tirés et la seule source de lumière de la pièce était une grande bougie qui se consumait tout doucement.

 **« Désolée s'il fait trop sombre,** s'excusa l'Auror. **La lumière extérieure me fait trop mal aux yeux actuellement. »** Atsushi avait en effet remarqué les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux clairs, témoignant de ses nuits de sommeil courtes. Il se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à une chaise et s'y installa, tandis que la brunette prenait place à son bureau. **« Je suis l'Auror Louisa Alcott, enchantée. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez accepté de répondre à nos questions, et sans avocat c'est bien ça ?**

– **Oui. »**

Il avait fait ce choix en considérant qu'il n'avait nulle besoin d'un avocat. Il ne savait rien qui pourrait se retourner contre lui… pas vrai ? La jeune femme saisit une plume usée ainsi qu'une feuille vierge et planta son regard dans celui du gris.

 **« Donc, vous êtes Atsushi Nakajima, né le 5 mai 1982 à Bristol et résidant actuellement au 4, Hill Street de cette même ville ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Vous êtes entré à Poudlard en septembre 1993 et avait été réparti à Poufsouffle, dont vous êtes le préfet depuis cette année. Tout est correct ?**

– **O-Oui. »** Il avait du mal à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

 **« Avez-vous eu des contacts avec monsieur Akutagawa entre 1993 et 1996 ?**

– **N-Non. Nous ne nous étions jamais parlé avant cette année.**

– **Vous saviez qu'il était ?**

– **Oui. Je pense que tout le monde à Poudlard savait qui il était. »**

Au bout d'à peine une semaine à Poudlard, il savait déjà qui était le Serpentard, d'un an son aîné, et il connaissait une liste complète de raisons pour lesquelles il devait l'éviter. C'était la même chose pour tout le monde, le noir faisait partie de ces gens que l'on connaissait d'office dès qu'on entrait à Poudlard, au même titre que Dazai ou Chuuya.

 **« Qu'avez-vous pensé quand il a été accusé ?**

– **Euh… C'est-à-dire ?**

– **Avez-vous été surpris ? Vous êtes vous dit « Impossible » ou plutôt « Ça ne m'étonne pas » ?**

– **J'étais très surpris. J'avais beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il ait pu faire cela.**

– **Avez-vous pensé à quelqu'un d'autre, qui pourrait plus être coupable à vos yeux ?**

– **Non.**

– **Et aujourd'hui ? Pensez-vous à quelqu'un qui pourrait être coupable ?**

– **N-Non. »** _Si._ Mori pouvait largement être coupable. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet.

 **« Vous êtes sûr ? »** L'Auror avait perçu son hésitation. **« Vous pouvez parler monsieur Nakajima. Nous ne révèlerons pas à la personne concernée l'identité de ceux qui l'accusent.**

– … **»** Il hésita encore un instant, avant de murmurer : **« Le professeur Mori peut-être… »**

Le dire le fit se sentir bizarre. Peut-être parce que cela rendait tout cela plus réel. Il venait officiellement d'accuser un professeur, du surcroît le plus effrayant de l'école.

 **« Vous parlez d'Ôgai Mori, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal actuel de Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ainsi ?**

– **Je l'ai entendu discuter, avec un elfe de Poudlard je crois. Ils parlaient d'une femme étant à l'origine de l'attaque à la bombe. »** L'Auror Alcott nota quelques mots avant de l'observer à nouveau.

 **« Vous avez d'autres preuves ?**

– **N-Non…**

– **Et d'autres suspects ?**

– **Non plus… »**

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux en soupirant, avant d'attraper une autre feuille de papier, qui était en réalité une photographie qu'elle tourna vers le Poufsouffle. Il y reconnut sans le moindre doute Junsa, accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rondes, Ango Sakaguchi. Il avait tenté d'en apprendre plus vis-à-vis de cet homme, mais il s'était systématiquement heurté à un mur. Personne ne paraissait le connaître – à l'exception, semblait-il, de Dazai et Oda, à qui il avait demandé des informations mais qui avaient refusé de lui en donner, arguant que ce ne devait pas être important.

 **« Vous reconnaissez les personnes présentes ici ?**

– **A gauche, c'est mon ami Junsa Sugimoto. Et à droite, c'est l'un de ses amis je crois.**

– **Vous ne le connaissez pas personnellement ?**

– **Non. Je ne savais même pas que Junsa était ami avec des moldus. »** Elle l'observa un instant avant de demander :

 **« Et vous êtes contre ?**

– **Qu'il soit ami avec des moldus ? Pas du tout !** s'insurgea Atsushi. **J'étais juste un peu surpris quand je l'ai appris car il ne m'en a jamais parlé.**

– **Cet homme s'appelle Ango Sakaguchi. C'est un moldu associé à la Milice. »**

Atsushi la dévisagea, estomaqué. Que fabriquait Junsa avec un extrémiste, anti-sorcier de surcroît ?

 **« D'après nos informations, il réside à Bath mais il a effectué de nombreux déplacements à Londres au cours de l'été qui a précédé la mort de monsieur Sugimoto. Il est probable qu'ils aient été en contact à chaque fois.**

– **Vous pensez que Junsa nous a trahis ?**

– **Nous essayons de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé monsieur Nakajima, c'est tout. Actuellement, nous savons qu'ils ont été en contact à au moins trois reprises, et que monsieur Sugimoto devait vous parler, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Il devina que c'était Kyoka qui leur avait donné cette information. Il en fut d'ailleurs un peu surpris, la jeune fille ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à parler aisément au gouvernement, particulièrement de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait révélé à Atsushi que parce que les Akutagawa le lui avaient demandé.

 **« C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il voulait me parler. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de me le dire.**

– **Monsieur Nakajima, je vais être honnête avec vous. Tout porte à croire que Junsa Sugimoto a trahi les sorciers pour se rallier aux extrémistes de la Milice. De ce fait, il est plus que probable que la chose dont il voulait vous parler n'ait été qu'un prétexte afin de vous dénoncer à la Milice.**

– _**Pardon ?!**_ **»**

Le jaune et noir n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvaient-ils penser que Junsa avait voulu le piéger ? Ils ne le connaissaient pas ! C'était quelqu'un d'adorable, toujours prêt à aider, et incroyablement loyal, le parfait Poufsouffle. Il n'aurait jamais trahi les sorciers, et encore moins ses amis.

 **« Ce n'est pas possible !** protesta-t-il vivement. **Junsa n'était pas…**

– **Je comprends votre colère mais il n'y a pas d'autre explication à son comportement.**

– **Il aurait pu, je ne sais pas, essayer de se rapprocher de ce type de la Milice pour comprendre leur fonctionnement et les empêcher de provoquer une autre catastrophe !**

– **Mais était-ce son genre monsieur Nakajima ? Le Junsa que vous avez connu aurait-il fait ce genre de chose ?**

– **Il ne nous aurait jamais trahis ! »** riposta l'argenté.

C'était inconcevable, parfaitement impossible. L'Auror le dévisagea longuement avant de déclarer posément :

 **« Changeons de sujet. J'ai encore quelques questions. »** Atsushi ne dit rien, son regard résolument fixé sur la pile de dossiers posée sur le bureau. **« Est-ce vrai que monsieur Sugimoto cherchait à résoudre l'affaire qui nous occupe actuellement ? Sa sœur a mentionné l'existence d'un cahier dans lequel il avait noté plusieurs noms. C'est vous qui le possédez je crois ? Accepteriez-vous de nous le donner ?**

– **Oui, je le possède. Mais je ne peux pas vous le donner. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de Junsa, outre des photos et des souvenirs. »** Alcott le dévisagea sans rien dire. Il crut qu'elle allait protester, mais elle ne dit rien et enchaîna :

 **« Vous confirmez que les noms rédigés dessus sont bien ceux de Ryunosuke Akutagawa, Ôgai Mori, Q et du ministre Mallowan ? »** Il hocha la tête. **« Savez-vous pourquoi il faisait ces recherches ?**

– **Il était persuadé qu'Akutagawa était innocent.**

– **Avez-vous une idée des raisons pour lesquelles les noms de Q et du professeur Mori sont reliés aux deux autres ?**

– **Non. Junsa ne nous a jamais parlé de ses recherches, alors je pense qu'il a emporté ses raisons avec lui dans sa tombe. »**

La jeune femme nota ces mots et joua avec sa plume avant de dire :

 **« Une dernière chose.**

– **Oui ?**

– **Êtes-vous en possession d'une quelconque information au sujet de Michizô Tachihara ?**

– **Non. Je sais juste qu'il a échappé à votre surveillance. »**

Une ombre passa dans le regard de l'Auror elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et posa son outil d'écriture.

 **« Merci pour votre coopération monsieur Nakajima. Nous vous recontacterons si besoin. »**

L'élève de Poudlard acquiesça et se leva, tandis que la jeune femme rangeait la feuille sur laquelle elle avait pris des notes et la photo, et attrapait une carafe d'eau qu'il n'avait pas remarquée pour se désaltérer. Elle le salua à peine lorsqu'il quitta le bureau, lâchant un soupir épuisé. En fin de compte, il aurait peut-être dû refuser l'interrogatoire. Il avait de nouveau été confronté à cette image de Junsa qu'il ne pouvait imaginer.

Mais il restait persuadé que ce n'était pas la vérité. Junsa n'avait pas trahi le monde sorcier. S'il y avait un traître parmi eux… Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Mori. C'était la seule explication.

Alors qu'il se remettait à marcher, cherchant la sortie du département où devait l'attendre un employé, une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne et il tomba à genoux. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, sans pouvoir diminuer la douleur ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Une vision s'imposa alors à lui, d'une clarté surprenante compte tenu des précédentes.

 _La lune brille, toute ronde, semblable à une boule lumineuse. Il la contemple, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre d'une salle de classe. Il s'y trouve malgré l'heure tardive car il a voulu s'isoler de la salle commune, Yama et Junsa étant en pleine dispute pour une raison ridicule dont il ne veut même pas se souvenir._

 _L'atmosphère est reposante, calme. De son poste d'observation, il peut voir le lac, surface plane dans laquelle se reflète la lune. Il se sent apaisé. Il ferme un instant les yeux, savourant le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahit._

 _Il les rouvre en entendant un bruit, suivi d'un juron. Lorsqu'il se retourne, la porte de la salle est ouverte, et il peut voir une silhouette disparaître derrière un pan de mur. Il la regarde s'éloigner, sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire fuir cet inconnu ?_

Lorsqu'il reprit contact avec la réalité, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les restes de la vision de son esprit embrumé et tenta de faire fonctionner ses méninges pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait pas eu de vision depuis plusieurs mois, et celle-ci était radicalement différente de toutes les autres.

Il pouvait la comprendre, et ce fait aurait dû le remplir de joie. Pourtant, seul un sentiment d'incompréhension l'habitait à ce moment précis. Un sentiment d'incompréhension mêlé de la peur de ce que ça signifiait.

Parce que la voix qui avait juré, celle de la personne qui avait fui en le voyant, il pouvait la reconnaître sans le moindre problème désormais.

C'était celle de Ryunosuke Akutagawa.

.:.

 **« ALLEZ SERPENTARD ! »**

Le cri fit sursauter Chuuya alors qu'il posait un pied dans la Grande Salle. Il provenait bien évidemment de la table des vert et argent qui semblait déjà parée pour son match le plus important. Sur tous les élèves qui y étaient installés, il n'en voyait pas un qui ne portait pas de vert, que ce soit en pull, en veste ou même en chapeau.

Le coup d'envoi du match n'allait être donné que dans une heure, mais les Serpentards semblaient déjà fin prêts. Un bref regard en direction de la table des Serdaigles apprit au rouquin que sa maison n'était pas la seule à être prête pour le match le plus attendu : les aigles avaient un accoutrement similaire, mais bleu. La maison des soi-disant plus intelligents de l'école avait cependant été plus loin en matière de style, n'hésitant pas à se teindre les cheveux, entièrement ou seulement les mèches, voire même à modifier leur couleur de peau.

Même les autres maisons s'étaient habillées pour le match, les élèves arborant la couleur de l'équipe sur laquelle ils avaient parié. Les plus indécis – ainsi que les non-parieurs – avaient pour leur part réalisé un mélange de couleurs. L'espace d'un instant, Chuuya se sentit fier de participer à un match aussi attendu par la totalité des élèves.

Lorsqu'il s'installa à table, Higuchi le salua et lui désigna la table des professeurs d'un sourire. Le jeune homme suivit son regard et sourit également devant le spectacle qu'offraient leurs professeurs. Si le directeur était obligé d'être impartial, les deux professeurs responsables des maisons qui allaient s'affronter arboraient également leurs couleurs avec fierté : Mori avait modifié la couleur de sa robe de sorcier en vert, tandis qu'Ozaki avait agrémenté son habituelle robe rose-orange de fleurs bleues et bronze. Les autres professeurs étaient habillés comme à leur habitude.

 **« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois autant de personnes motivées par ce match.**

– **C'est parce que c'est la dernière fois qu'on va y assister,** expliqua Higuchi. **Une fois que Dazai et toi serez diplômés, l'inimité Serpentard/Serdaigle sera moins forte.**

– **Peut-être qu'une autre naîtra. Ce serait bien.**

– **Peut-être entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, qui sait ?** déclara Gin, assise non loin, qui avait tout entendu. **Je crois que Steinbeck et ses acolytes sont toujours énervés contre nous à cause du dernier match. Et ils seront encore là l'année prochaine.**

– **Dans ce cas, vous avez intérêt à ne jamais perdre contre eux ! »**

Les membres de l'équipe suffisamment proches pour entendre acquiescèrent, les plus jeunes promettant à leurs aînés de ne jamais laisser les lions gagner. D'autres discussions débutèrent, toutes centrées sur le Quidditch évidemment. Chuuya n'y participa pas, observant à la dérobée le reste des élèves. Il remarqua au passage que Ryunosuke semblait de plus en plus intégré dans les conversations, puisqu'il n'était plus installé en bout de table comme auparavant, mais bien entouré d'élèves de sa maison. L'évolution était notable.

Il observa ensuite les tables les plus éloignées, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Il réussit à repérer Oda, qui le salua de loin. Le jeune homme semblait porter les deux couleurs, tout comme de nombreux Poufsouffles. Les paris, ce n'était pas leur passe-temps favori. De toute façon, il était tellement impossible de prédire l'issue du match que faire des paris était plus risqué qu'autre chose.

Les Gryffondors étaient trop loin pour qu'il les voie correctement, mais il pouvait facilement deviner qu'ils ne portaient pas du vert. Au vu des récentes tensions entre les deux maisons, peu d'entre eux devaient soutenir les serpents.

Il se re-concentra sur ses camarades et leurs conversations, satisfait de constater que tous ses joueurs semblaient en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Lui-même se sentait parfaitement calme et serein, prêt à remporter comme il se devait ce match…

 **« Eh Chuuya, toi et Dazai, vous avez refait un pari comme les autres années ? »**

La mention du brun, et le rappel du pari qu'ils avaient effectivement fait le figea sur place, brisant par la même occasion le calme et la sérénité qu'il avait mis plusieurs jours à rassembler. Il ne cessait de revoir le moment où il avait prononcé _ces_ mots, ces foutus mots qu'il voulait ravaler et effacer de la mémoire de Dazai. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis « l'incident », le rouquin ayant fait tout son possible pour l'éviter – chose qui était compliquée puisqu'ils suivaient quasiment les mêmes cours.

Le Serdaigle ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas adressé la parole non plus, et Chuuya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela signifiait. Devait-il prendre ça comme un rejet ? Ou alors, était-ce juste parce qu'il avait dit à Dazai d'oublier ? Il ne savait pas où il en était, et il refusait d'aborder le sujet avec le brun. Il avait pensé à demander à Oda ce qu'il savait, mais il ne désirait pas revenir sur le sujet de sa semi-déclaration ratée. Si l'auburn ignorait cette humiliation, il préférait de pas lui en parler.

Tous ses doutes et inquiétudes lui revinrent en masse alors qu'il s'était efforcé de les chasser pour être en pleine possession de ses moyens lors du match le plus important à ses yeux. Il se décomposa donc complètement sous les yeux inquiets de ses camarades.

 **« Euh, Chuuya ?...,** interrogea avec inquiétude l'élève qui avait ramené le sujet du pari sur la table. **Tu vas bien ? »**

Le susnommé inspira longuement. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme apparent, sous peine de déstabiliser ses joueurs et de faire de ce match un fiasco total. Aussi se frappa-t-il violemment le crâne contre la table, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Il se releva ensuite en se massant le front et en affichant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

 **« Tout va bien. »** Il s'adressa ensuite à ses coéquipiers. **« Bon, si vous avez fini, on va réviser notre stratégie encore une fois ? »**

Les autres acquiescèrent, et la totalité de l'équipe se leva pour quitter la Grande Salle, sous les regards des autres élèves, et surtout de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Chuuya se fit violence pour ne leur accorder aucun regard il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à maintenir son calme, il n'allait pas non plus prendre le risque de croiser le regard de Dazai.

Il accéléra le pas et sortit vite de la salle, suivi par ses équipiers et encouragé par ses camarades. Il devait rester confiant, et tout se passerait bien. Ils allaient gagner. Évidemment. Gagner ce match ne leur assurerait pas la Coupe, mais ils auraient déjà une victoire personnelle.

 _Et s'il gagnait, il allait aussi remporter le pari et obtenir ce qu'il voulait._

Cette pensée traversa brusquement son esprit, le faisant s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il toussa un instant sous les regards de plus en plus inquiets de ses joueurs.

 **« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?**

– **O-Oui, pas de problème. »**

Il s'efforçait de garder un ton de voix confiant malgré l'état précaire dans lequel il se trouvait au niveau du mental. Il fallait vraiment qu'il chasse Dazai de ses pensées et vite, ou la victoire allait leur échapper.

Une fois arrivé sur le terrain, il se dépêcha de se changer aux vestiaires avant de se rendre dans la salle « stratégique » comme il l'appelait, un petit local dans lequel il faisait se réunir ses joueurs pour répéter leur stratégie. Il était seul cette fois, mais cela l'aida à se calmer. Il se repassa mentalement sa stratégie, élaborée tout l'été et peaufinée après le match Serdaigle/Poufsouffle. La victoire était à leur portée. Il le savait.

Dehors, les cris impatients commençaient à résonner, alors que les élèves s'installaient dans les gradins, fixaient leurs banderoles et échauffaient leurs voix. Les pas de ses équipiers le firent se retourner, alors qu'ils entraient dans la petite pièce pour revoir leur stratégie avec leur capitaine.

 **« Bon,** commença-t-il, **tout le monde se souvient de ce qu'il a à faire ? »**

.:.

Sa stratégie n'était pas compliquée : l'équipe de Serdaigle était forte mais déséquilibrée. Ses batteurs manquaient de précision par rapport à ceux de Serpentard, aussi devaient-ils se concentrer sur l'attaque. Une stratégie risquée, mais possible car les poursuiveurs de l'équipe étaient forts, Poe et Dazai compensant largement le manque d'expérience de leur nouvelle recrue. Ils étaient encore plus forts avant, mais leur troisième poursuiveur avait quitté l'équipe l'année précédente après son diplôme. Quant à l'attrapeur, il était talentueux, indéniablement, mais Chuuya avait remarqué une chose au fil des matchs : Dazai était souvent celui qui repérait le vif d'or le premier. Il l'indiquait ensuite à son équipier.

Sa stratégie était donc simple : occuper suffisamment Dazai pour qu'il ne puisse pas chercher le vif d'or et marquer en même temps. Il y avait deux moyens de le faire : tout d'abord, lui lancer sans relâche tous les cognards – en s'appuyant sur le fait que Twain et son acolyte batteur ne pourraient tous les renvoyer – et surtout, se déplacer beaucoup. Plus il y avait de mouvement, plus le vif d'or était difficile à récupérer.

Deux problèmes se posaient cependant : il fallait tout d'abord que l'attrapeur de Serpentard puisse quand même repérer le vif d'or, il s'était entraîné dans ce but mais serait-ce suffisant ? De plus, cela impliquait que Chuuya lance tous les cognards sur Dazai. La confrontation qu'il fuyait allait donc arriver. Il la redoutait un peu, en toute honnêteté. Mais il n'allait pas gâcher tous les efforts de son équipe parce que son cœur lui avait fait faire des bêtises.

Lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, il était prêt pour la confrontation. Il avait même réussi à serrer la main de Dazai sans que son cœur ne s'emballe trop. Le Serdaigle avait son impassible visage habituel, celui qu'il arborait toujours lors des matchs. Chuuya avait eu beau guetter une quelconque réaction, il n'avait rien trahi.

Il s'éleva lentement dans les airs, observant le comportement de ses adversaires. Dazai avait sûrement élaboré une stratégie de son côté, aussi fallait-il s'en méfier. Pour l'instant, les joueurs avaient leurs positions habituelles, les poursuiveurs se disputaient le souaffle, tandis que les cognards commençaient à voler. C'était Dazai qui avait le souaffle en main.

Après avoir concerté l'autre batteur, Chuuya débuta sa stratégie et intercepta les Cognards qui tentaient de frapper ses poursuiveurs, les redirigeant automatiquement vers le capitaine des Serdaigles. Cela n'eut cependant pas l'air de l déranger puisqu'il marqua sans la moindre difficulté.

 _ **« Dix à zéro pour Serdaigle. »**_ déclara le commentateur, dont il ne reconnaissait pas la voix monocorde. Pourquoi avoir pris un élève si blasé pour commenter le match de l'année ? songea-t-il. _**« C'est maintenant Higuchi qui a le souaffle. »**_

Chuuya observa ses poursuiveurs traverser le terrain, avec une vitesse qui surprit plus d'un Serdaigle. Ils avaient beaucoup travaillé leur rapidité afin de gagner face aux ingénieux aigles, qui avaient une très bonne coordination. Ainsi, ils purent marquer, ramenant le score à égalité. Pendant ce temps, les deux batteurs vert et argent continuaient de lancer des cognards sur les poursuiveurs, particulièrement Dazai, qui les évitait toujours aisément. Twain et son acolyte batteur semblaient en revanche éprouver plus de difficultés à les renvoyer vers les Serpentards, tant ceux-ci mettaient de la force dans leurs renvois.

Malheureusement pour les serpents, leurs adversaires marquèrent encore trois fois, amenant le score à quarante-dix. Cela ne fit pas pour autant baisser leur motivation, car ils parvinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard à inverser le score à soixante-quarante.

Dans les tribunes, les cris d'encouragement des deux maisons ne faiblissaient pas malgré le temps qui s'écoulait. Les joueurs ne se décourageaient pas non plus, continuant de riposter, de faire monter le score, sans pour autant parvenir à passer devant l'autre équipe.

Soixante-soixante.

Quatre-vingt-soixante pour Serpentard.

Cent-quatre-vingt pour Serdaigle.

Cent vingt-cent vingt.

Aucun ne parvenait à passer devant l'autre et à le rester. Tout le monde avait pleinement conscience que l'issue du match ne serait déterminée que par le vif d'or. Lequel semblait vouloir rester caché, malgré les recherches des deux attrapeurs. La seule chose qui confortait Chuuya était que Dazai ne semblait pas l'avoir repéré non plus. Le brun, trop occupé à marquer et éviter les cognards, avait d'autres préoccupations.

Alors qu'il fixait le brun, il remarqua que ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers les tribunes, à un endroit où aucun joueur ne se trouvait. Chuuya déplaça son regard au même endroit et aperçut, non pas un cognard comme il l'avait espéré, mais bel et bien le vif d'or.

Presque l'entièreté des joueurs le remarqua en réalité, car tout le monde gardait un œil sur le capitaine, serpents comme aigles, tous sachant qu'il avait un certain talent pour repérer la petite boule dorée. Les deux attrapeurs se ruèrent donc de concert vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait, tandis que les batteurs réorientaient les cognards vers eux, faisant attention à ne pas toucher leur propre attrapeur.

Les poursuiveurs continuèrent de s'échanger le souaffle, avec plus de facilités maintenant que les cognards étaient centrés sur les attrapeurs, lesquels se disputaient le vif d'or. La boule dorée était parvenue à s'échapper et baladait désormais les joueurs sur tout le terrain. Entre les cognards qui volaient, les cris des spectateurs et le commentateur qui peinait à se faire entendre, Chuuya avait l'impression d'être sur un champ de bataille. C'était un peu le cas d'une certaine manière.

Il déduisit, aux applaudissements déchaînés des Serpentards qu'ils avaient de nouveau marqué il remercia mentalement Higuchi et les autres poursuiveurs de rester aussi concentrés. Lui, continuait de lancer les cognards aussi vite que possible, priant pour que leur attrapeur parvienne à attraper la petite balle tant convoitée.

Il vit brusquement les deux rivaux plonger vers le sol, main tendue, ce qui accentua la tension qui s'était installée dans le stade. Chuuya avait l'impression que même les poursuiveurs ne jouaient plus, trop occupés à regarder les attrapeurs se disputer la balle.

Un cognard le frôla légèrement, et il le renvoya rapidement vers les attrapeurs, qui se déplacèrent au même moment, repiquant vers le ciel. Les joueurs immobiles les regardèrent s'élever si haut qu'ils ne pouvaient plus les voir, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de joie résonne, trop ténu pour que la voix puisse être identifiée.

Tout le monde retint son souffle, le temps que le joueur victorieux redescende, brandissant le vif d'or. Il fallut quelques instants à Chuuya pour identifier la couleur de la cape du vainqueur.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, sonnant la fin du match, alors qu'une partie des tribunes explosait de joie. Le match était terminé.

Et le score était de trois cents à cent-cinquante pour Serpentard.


	18. 14 : Prugnus Serrulata

Bonjour !

Je ne suis pas prête à poster ce chapitre et vous n'êtes pas prêts à le lire, je préfère vous prévenir :')  
Sinon, j'ai pas l'habitude de me jeter des fleurs mais ce chapitre est mon meilleur. Selon moi en tout cas :') C'est accessoirement le plus long que j'ai jamais publié aussi. Bref, tout est cool dans ce chapitre.  
(Sauf la fin peut-être.)  
(No spoil.)  
Sinoon, j'espère que vous allez bien, que vos vacances se passent bien, ou que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, ou qu'elle se passera bien, tout dépend de votre zone x')

Je vais vous laisser lire maintenant, pour annecdotes, j'ai la dernière partie de ce chapitre en tête depuis plus d'un an, j'avais même fait un brouillon sur papier en cours (d'abord de physique-chimie un mardi, puis d'histoire des arts un vendredi si ça vous intéresse jdjdj) ! Et j'ai aussi fait une fin en montagnes russes émotionnelles, pardon.  
On se retrouve le **16 ma** i si je suis encore en vie :')

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Asagiri Kafuka, l'univers est à JKR !

* * *

 **Chapitre Quatorze – _Prugnus Serrulata_**

* * *

Heureusement que les matchs de Quidditch se déroulaient le samedi, car Chuuya n'aurait sûrement pas supporté d'aller en cours le lendemain. L'adrénaline de la victoire et la nuit blanche qu'il s'apprétait à passer, alors que Serpentard fêtait sa réussite comme il se le devait, l'auraient assommé et il aurait passé toute la journée à dormir sans prendre de notes. Ce qui n'était pas très judicieux compte tenu du fait qu'il avait les ASPICs à passer en fin d'année.

Mais là, il pouvait en profiter complètement, sans se priver de rien, puisqu'il pourrait passer la journée du lendemain à dormir (et décuver, car s'il était sobre pour le moment, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit encore le cas dans quelques heures), en se contentant de faire acte de présence aux repas pour donner le change. Il faisait donc le tour de la salle commune, répondant aux applaudissements et ovations que ses joueurs et lui recevaient. Ils avaient gagné le match contre Serdaigle, leur rêve depuis plusieurs années. De plus, ils étaient largement en tête pour remporter la Coupe, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis trois ans.

Ils avaient 160 points d'avance sur Serdaigle. _160 points._ S'ils gagnaient en plus leur match face à Poufsouffle, ils avaient de fortes chances de ramener la Coupe à la fin de l'année. Ils devaient juste espérer que Serdaigle ne ferait pas de victoire trop écrasante sur les Gryffondors, ou ils risquaient de perdre leur première place. C'était la seule chose qui inquiétait le capitaine des serpents. Dazai ne renoncerait pas à la Coupe à cause d'une seule défaite, même s'il s'agissait de la première qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était capitaine.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter du bonheur que lui apportait cette incroyable victoire, qu'ils attendaient tous depuis si longtemps au sein des verts et argents. Ils avaient prévu de célébrer toute la nuit, les septièmes années ayant réussi à récupérer de la bière au beurre et du whisky pur feu et à les introduire dans Poudlard au retour des précédentes vacances. Ils avaient décoré la salle commune de leurs écharpes, et rajouté des lampes de différentes couleurs, pour changer de l'ambiance verte qu'ils avaient habituellement.

Presque tous les Serpentards s'étaient amassés dans la salle, ils avaient peu de place pour se déplacer, mais peu leur importait. Les premières années semblaient particulièrement apprécier cette fête imprévue, ils n'avaient pas encore l'habitude de ces évènements impressionnants. Le whisky leur était interdit – seuls les majeurs avaient le droit d'en boire – mais ils pouvaient avoir quelques shots de bière au beurre, qui était trop peu alcoolisée pour les rendre soûls.

Alors qu'il se frayait un passage entre les élèves, Chuuya repéra une tête aux cheveux bicolores qui se tenait en retrait avec une expression criant clairement « qu'est-ce que je fais là au juste ? ». Il s'approcha, amusé, attrapa une bière au beurre et la tendit à Akutagawa, qui lui jeta un regard blasé avant de l'attraper.

 **« Merci,** répondit-il sobrement.

– **Je voulais t'apporter un whisky mais tu n'es qu'un cinquième année, tu n'y as pas droit,** blagua le rouquin, ce qui dérida légèrement son interlocuteur.

– **J'ai dix-sept ans dans deux mois donc je pense que je suis autorisé à boire une quantité raisonnable. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de me soûler. »** Il observa brièvement Chuuya, prit une gorgée de bière et déclara : **« Contrairement à toi je suppose ?**

– **Mon cher Akutagawa, nous venons de gagner contre Dazai grâce à ma stratégie, je pense avoir mérité de me soûler.**

– **Si tu le dis. Tant que ce n'est pas plutôt pour oublier le pari que Dazai et toi avez fait. »**

Chuuya, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, se retourna brusquement vers le noir, pâle.

 **« T-Tu es au courant ?** s'écria-t-il un peu trop fort, si bien que plusieurs têtes se retournèrent.

– **Au courant de quoi ?** répéta le jeune homme avec une énigmatique ébauche de sourire. **Je demandais juste ça parce que j'ai vu ta réaction ce matin. Mais ça confirme mon idée.**

– **Quand es-tu devenu un membre du « fan club de Dazai et Chuuya » ?** râla le rouquin.

– **Si tu parles de ces groupies qui vous courent après dans les couloirs, non, quand même pas. Mais tu sais, sans vouloir te vexer… C'est plutôt évident. »**

Chuuya grimaça. Il s'en doutait, mais l'entendre le confirmer lui faisait comprendre que Mori et Fukuzawa étaient loin d'être les seuls à jaser sur eux. Lui qui pensait pourtant faire de son mieux pour le cacher…

 **« Je sais bien. Mais par pitié, ne me reparle pas de ce pari.**

– **Tu piques ma curiosité. Mais je ne te demanderai rien. »**

Le jeune homme reprit une gorgée de bière au beurre, clôturant la conversation. Même si la discussion avait concerné un terrain glissant, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ne pouvait que noter que son camarade redevenait lui-même. Même si Ryunosuke s'était évertué à faire croire que toute l'affaire et son accusation ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, tous ceux qui le connaissaient assez bien avant avaient remarqué qu'il s'était refermé sur lui-même, devant encore plus cynique et cassant qu'auparavant.

Alors, d'une certaine manière, le voir redevenir presque « taquin », chose qui était de base assez rare et qui avait complètement disparu avec le procès et sa condamnation, lui faisait plaisir. Même s'il devait être taquiné sur sa relation toujours platonique avec Dazai.

Il avait volontairement repoussé l'idée du pari qu'ils avaient fait dans un coin de son esprit pour savourer sa victoire, mais il était presque obligé d'y repenser désormais. Il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter avec le brun cela avait été le cas tout au long de la semaine, et cela l'était encore plus maintenant qu'ils avaient gagné.

Serpentard avait gagné. Il avait donc remporté son pari. Théoriquement… Il avait droit à un baiser du brun. Il piqua un fard rien qu'à cette pensée et reprit une grande gorgée de whisky pur feu pour chasser d'éventuelles visions. D'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que son pari n'aboutirait pas. Premièrement, parce qu'il avait lui-même dit à Dazai d' « oublier ça ». Et ensuite, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Parce que, même si Dazai acceptait finalement de l'embrasser, il n'y aurait pas forcément de sentiments derrière. Et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable, pour son cœur comme pour sa santé mentale, de provoquer un baiser qui n'aboutirait nulle part. Si cela ne devait mener à rien, il valait sûrement mieux qu'il n'embrasse pas le Serdaigle.

Il reprit une gorgée de sa bière, la terminant par la même occasion. Il ne voulait pas penser au brun maintenant. Il allait lui gâcher _sa fête_ , la célébration de _sa victoire_ et il n'en était pas question. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il faisait au même moment. Les Serdaigles ne devaient pas célébrer, sûrement pas. Les connaissant, ils préparaient une stratégie pour revenir sur le devant de la scène avant la fin de l'année.

Il fut interpellé par deux joueurs de l'équipe, qui l'entraînèrent se resservir à boire, « pour célébrer convenablement » selon leurs dires. La soirée était loin d'être finie, et il ne laisserait pas Dazai la gâcher, il s'en faisait la promesse.

.:.

 **« Akutagawaaaa… T'es vraiment un gars bien, tu le sais ça ? »**

La déclaration soudaine de Chuuya n'eut l'air de faire ni chaud ni froid à l'interpellé, qui le toisa d'un regard blasé – enfin, c'était sûrement un regard blasé, le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool du rouquin avait du mal à analyser les expressions faciales des autres.

 **« Nakahara, tu es bourré,** déclara-t-il d'une voix atone.

– **Comme 90% des personnes présentes ici,** renchérit une voix féminine qui ressemblait vaguement à celle de Gin. **Je croyais que seuls les majeurs avaient le droit de boire du whisky ?**

– **Normalement c'était le cas. »** opina le noir.

Chuuya suivait leur conversation sans vraiment l'imprimer dans son esprit, la quantité d'alcool dans son sang étant visiblement trop élevée pour qu'il puisse rester concentré plus de deux secondes. Il n'était cependant pas le seul dans ce cas-là, il pouvait voir une grande partie des septièmes années sur le sol, en train de dormir ou juste dans un état comateux.

 **« Si Mori débarque,** déclara Ryunosuke, **on va perdre plus de points qu'on en a gagné aujourd'hui.**

– **Tu parles,** objecta sa sœur, **je parie que Mori a autant fait la fête.**

– **J'espère en tout cas. Si un prof débarque dans la salle, on va passer dans le négatif. »**

Chuuya avait de plus en plus envie de dormir mais les mots de son camarade le maintenaient éveillé. Il n'avait pas tort… Ils allaient prendre une belle engueulade si la nouvelle de leur soirée arrosée se répandait. Et ils allaient avoir besoin d'un sortilège anti-gueule de bois pour le petit-déjeuner.

La porte protégeant l'accès à la salle commune coulissa soudainement, faisant sursauter les trois seules personnes conscientes de la salle. Sans aucune solidarité, les deux Akutagawa abandonnèrent le septième année pour se cacher, refusant d'être associé au spectacle désolant qui s'offrirait à la vue de la personne qui allait rentrer.

Une personne se planta devant ledit septième année, qui n'avait même pas la conscience nécessaire pour relever la tête.

 **« Abcervicia. »**

Chuuya sentit son esprit s'éclairer, alors que le sortilège faisait effet et que la quantité d'alcool qu'il possédait dans son sang s'évaporait, le laissant simplement avec un immense mal de crâne. Il se massa les tempes avec une grimace et leva les yeux vers son sauveur – ou non, selon la façon dont on voyait les choses.

Il pensa cependant d'abord avoir une hallucination, parce que, non, il ne voyait pas ce qu'Oda pouvait bien fabriquer dans sa salle commune. Il n'avait même pas le mot de passe ! Il repéra cependant une silhouette qui se tenait en retrait et reconnut le préfet de Poufsouffle, Atsushi Nakajima. Bon, Oda était peut-être réellement dans sa salle commune tout compte fait.

Les deux Akutagawa, sortis de leur cachette, se dirigèrent vers les deux intrus, surpris également. Compte tenu de l'heure tardive – ou avancée, c'était selon – ils avaient du mal à comprendre la présence des Poufsouffles.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?** interrogea Chuuya.

– **Il faut absolument qu'on parle. »** Le ton de l'auburn était impératif, aussi le rouquin ne protesta pas et laissa son camarade l'entraîner un peu plus loin. Celui-ci vérifia que tous les élèves présents dormaient (ou étaient trop soûls pour comprendre ce qu'il allait dire) et déclara à voix basse : **« As-tu vu Dazai récemment ? »** Chuuya se renfrogna à la mention du brun.

 **« Non. J'ai passé toute la soirée ici tu sais.**

– **Et avant ? Après le match ?**

– **Je l'ai vu regagner les vestiaires avec son équipe. C'est tout. Oh, et je l'ai vu ce midi et ce soir, dans la Grande Salle. »**

Oda soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait très fatigué et le vert et argent songea qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir lui non plus il portait toujours son uniforme (orné de deux badges, l'un vert et l'autre bleu, signe qu'il avait soutenu les deux camps lors du match) et ses yeux étaient gonflés, comme s'il luttait pour les maintenir ouverts.

 **« Quel est le problème avec cet idiot ?** fit Chuuya.

– **Personne ne l'a vu depuis le dîner.**

– **Et ? Il doit être enfermé dans sa salle commune, à planifier une stratégie pour remporter la Coupe malgré sa défaite.**

– **Il n'y est pas.**

– **Alors, il doit se planquer dans l'une des salles vide, pour réfléchir au calme. Il adore faire ça.**

– **Il n'y est pas non plus. Je les ai toutes faites.**

– **Sérieusement ? »**

Il y avait un nombre incalculable de salles de classe au sein du château, et cela prendrait des heures de toutes les vérifier. Quoique, considérant qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin, il était fort possible que l'auburn les ait toutes faites.

 **« Il a peut-être changé de salle entre temps. A moins qu'il soit dans une salle secrète dont personne ne connaît l'existence à part lui. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, j'en suis persuadé, Oda. C'est sa spécialité, disparaître sans crier gare pour revenir quelques heures après.**

– **Tu dois avoir raison mais… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Cela fait des semaines qu'il semble préparer quelque chose. »**

C'était vrai depuis Noël, le Serdaigle disparaissait pendant quelques heures et lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi, il répondait qu'il « travaillait sur quelque chose ». Personne ne savait sur quoi il travaillait réellement cependant.

 **« Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt revenu, on va le voir arriver comme si de rien n'était au petit déjeuner,** le rassura Chuuya.

– **J'espère. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »**

Il fit un signe à Atsushi et les deux jaunes et noirs prirent congé. Chuuya les regarda s'éloigner, tandis qu'une violente inquiétude lui tordait le ventre. Même s'il avait tout fait pour rassurer son camarade, il commençait à se sentir inquiet également. Il espérait que Dazai serait en effet de retour au petit déjeuner. Il ne faisait pas bon disparaître, en ces temps troublés. C'était rarement bon signe.

.:.

Akutagawa devait admettre une chose : les élèves de sa maison étaient doués pour faire semblant. En les voyant, attablés dans la Grande Salle et déjeunant aussi joyeusement que d'habitude, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'encore quelques heures avant, ils étaient tous sur le sol de la salle commune, ronds comme des queues de pelles. Leurs sortilèges ou médicaments contre la gueule de bois devaient être efficaces. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment l'utilité, il devrait penser à leur demander ce qu'ils utilisaient.

Il se doutait que les professeurs n'étaient pas dupes : aucun d'eux ne croyait probablement à leur sobriété et l'absence de plusieurs enseignants de la table des professeurs n'aidait en rien leur cause. Il était prêt à parier que Mori avait voulu fêter sa victoire (enfin, celle de sa maison) et avait entraîné les autres professeurs dans sa célébration. Si même les adultes ne donnaient pas l'exemple, comment les élèves pouvaient-ils rester sages ?

Cependant, que les élèves de Serpentard se soient soûlés ou non n'était pas ce qui importait en ce matin de janvier, malgré le fait que cela contrevenait à un grand nombre de règles du château. Ce qui importait, ce 18 janvier, c'était l'absence d'un élève dans la Grande Salle. Une absence qui n'était pas spécialement inhabituelle – combien de fois avait-il manqué le petit-déjeuner ou un autre repas pour ses obscurs projets ? – mais qui pesait néanmoins dans l'ambiance de la salle.

Les conversations étaient moins bruyantes, essentiellement centrées sur le match de la veille, et sur cette absence impromptue. Fallait-il s'en inquiéter ? Ou n'était-ce que l'une de ses lubies étranges ? Tout le monde savait cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Car Osamu Dazai ne manquait jamais de repas après une défaite. Pas de tout le week-end. Selon lui, cela aurait revenu à s'humilier davantage, à perdre la face en plus du match, à admettre son infériorité. Tout le monde le savait – sauf peut-être tous ceux qui étaient arrivés à Poudlard ces trois dernières années et qui n'avaient jamais vu Serdaigle perdre un match. Son absence était donc d'autant plus inquiétante.

Même les aigles semblaient confus : aucun d'eux ne savait où était leur capitaine. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son dortoir. Personne n'était plus avancé le brun avait été vu au dîner de la veille, avant de se volatiliser. Les professeurs n'avaient pas été prévenus, mais ils se doutaient déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le regard du noir balaya la table des Poufsouffle, à la recherche d'Oda. Celui-ci semblait avoir à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ryunosuke était surpris qu'il s'inquiète autant, après tout, en tant que meilleur ami de Dazai, il devait être habitué à ses disparitions soudaines. Même si celle-là était plus étrange que les autres, il aurait pensé que l'auburn serait du genre à calmer les autres, à répéter qu'il fallait juste attendre. Il se demandait si le septième année n'était pas au courant d'un détail supplémentaire, qui justifierait son inquiétude.

Il trouva l'occasion de lui en parler, lorsque le joueur de Quidditch quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, comme il en avait l'habitude. Le jeune homme avait toujours préféré le calme de la bibliothèque pour travailler, il se souvenait que Chuuya lui avait raconté cela un jour. Il prétexta donc avoir un livre à emprunter pour prendre la même direction que l'auburn. Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs, le jaune et noir le salua, surpris de le voir, et Akutagawa en profita pour attaquer directement.

 **« Dazai n'est pas encore revenu.**

– **Non. »** Le jeune homme s'était tendu à la mention de son ami.

 **« Tu penses qu'il sera bientôt de retour ?**

– **J'espère,** souffla son aîné. **Il bat déjà son record d'absence.**

– **Oda… »** Il hésita, avant d'opter pour une solution directe et de mettre les pieds dans le plat. **« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour Dazai ? Il est plutôt coutumier du fait non ? »**

Le capitaine lui jeta un regard surpris avant de lâcher un léger rire, comme si la phrase de Ryunosuke lui rappelait quelque chose d'amusant.

 **« Tu me fais penser à Dazai avec tes approches subtiles pour au final poser la question qui l'intéresse sans détours,** expliqua-t-il en voyant son regard intrigué.

– … **»** Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. La comparaison avec le Serdaigle le vexait légèrement.

 **« C'est bizarre que je m'inquiète autant, je sais, on m'a déjà fait la réflexion. »**

Il acquiesça sans rien dire, laissant son aîné continuer. Celui-ci hésita.

 **« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Tu n'as jamais apprécié Dazai. Le fait qu'il ait disparu ne devrait pas t'inquiéter, si ?**

– **Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui,** répliqua le serpent. **C'est habituel pour Dazai de disparaître ainsi, et je suis persuadé qu'il prépare un mauvais coup personnellement. De plus ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire des choses extrêmement risquées. Il est trop fier de lui-même pour mettre sa propre vie en danger.**

– … **»** Oda ne sembla rien trouver à répondre à cela.

 **« Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne comprends pas ton attitude tu es un ami de longue date de Dazai, tu dois donc savoir cela encore mieux que moi. Tu dois donc avoir de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il y a besoin de s'inquiéter.**

– **Et si c'est le cas, pourquoi devrais-je te les donner ?**

– **Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ? »**

Oda esquissa un sourire amusé.

 **« Dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui ne parlait pas, je te trouve devenu bien bavard depuis que tu as été innocenté. Et curieux. »** Le noir haussa les épaules puis déclara :

 **« Ce doit être l'effet provoqué par le fait que je n'ai plus d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. »**

En réalité, la raison pour laquelle il tenait à connaître les raisons pour lesquelles Oda s'inquiétait, c'était parce qu'il redoutait également ce que le brun pourrait faire. S'il avait déclaré que ce n'était pas le genre du brun de faire des choses risquées, il se méfiait quand même de ce que le Serdaigle pourrait faire des informations qu'il lui avait données. Il ignorait toujours ce que le brun avait découvert grâce à son dernier « indice » **.**

Oda passa la main dans ses cheveux et finit par dire :

 **« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ses actions étranges depuis Noël et sa convocation au ministère…**

– **Elle s'est mal passée ?**

– **Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit du tout. Je suppose qu'on nous a posé les mêmes questions, puisque nous étions tous les deux convoqués à cause de notre lien avec Ango, mais vu son attitude étrange, je me demande si c'était vraiment le cas. Il semblait aussi troublé que lorsque Chuuya… »** Il s'interrompit brutalement au milieu de sa phrase. **« Il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne te parle pas de ça. »**

Ryunosuke résista à l'envie de demander plus d'informations à son interlocuteur il était déjà heureux que l'auburn ait accepté de lui expliquer les raisons de son inquiétude.

 **« Quoiqu'il en soit,** reprit le septième année, **je m'inquiète. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de faire une énorme bêtise.** **Enfin, m'inquiéter ne sert à rien. Je ne peux rien faire de toute façon. C'est ce que je me répète, mais j'ai du mal à me l'ancrer dans l'esprit. »** rit-il légèrement.

Ryunosuke garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant. Le comportement étrange de Dazai, il l'avait remarqué également. Cependant, cela avait eu lieu un certain temps après leur conversation. Il y avait donc peu de chances que ce soit lié à l'indice qu'il lui avait révélé. Surtout si l'attitude étrange du brun s'était renforcée après sa convocation au ministère. Il était persuadé que le ministère ignorait qu'il avait divulgué quelques informations qu'eux-mêmes ignoraient au bleu et bronze.

Il dévisagea son aîné un instant il semblait être plongé dans ses pensées. Il ignorait quoi lui dire il savait que rien ne ferait disparaître l'inquiétude d'Oda, si ce n'était le retour de Dazai avant le soir. Au-delà de vingt-quatre heures, il serait définitivement considéré comme disparu. Et ces derniers temps, tous ceux qui avaient disparu plus de vingt-quatre heures étaient les victimes de Q.

C'était la pensée taboue, informulée, qui avait traversé les esprits de tous les étudiants qui avaient eu vent de la disparition du capitaine des Serdaigles (soit la quasi-totalité de Poudlard). La pensée bien vite chassée, car c'était impensable. Q n'était pas un élève de Poudlard, Dazai n'était pas du genre à se laisser tuer par un tueur en série, aussi redoutable soit-il, en plus, il ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard, etc… Les raisons pour lesquelles il était impossible que le génie de Poudlard ait été assassiné étaient nombreuses, pourtant, le doute planait toujours dans les esprits. _Et si ?_ Cela se résumait à cela.

 **« Akutagawa ?** reprit l'auburn.

– **Mh ?**

– **Puisque je t'ai donné des informations, rends-moi la pareille. »** Avant que le noir ne puisse répliquer, il poursuivit : **« Je veux savoir comment s'est déroulé ton interrogatoire au ministère. »**

Le Serpentard fut surpris par la requête du jeune homme, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question. Mais cela l'arrangeait, car cela ne le dérangeait pas de s'exprimer à ce sujet.

 **« Ils m'ont posé tout un tas de questions, j'y suis resté près d'une heure,** soupira-t-il.

– **Quel genre de questions ?**

– **Ils voulaient savoir si j'avais des ennemis qui auraient pu vouloir me faire porter le chapeau, si j'avais des soupçons particuliers sur une personne, si je connaissais le véritable coupable et pourquoi j'avais caché que je ne l'étais pas, si les rumeurs sur Kyoka et ses liens avec nous étaient fondés, et un paquet d'autres questions dont je ne me souviens plus,** débita-t-il d'une traite.

– **Tu leur as répondu ?**

– **Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.**

– **Le directeur avait dit…**

– **Que l'on était pas obligé de leur répondre, je sais,** le coupa-t-il, **mais cela ne s'appliquait pas vraiment à moi. Je suis un complice.**

– **« Peut-être » un complice,** objecta Oda.

– **J'ai volontairement entravé l'enquête en refusant de dire que j'étais non coupable,** répliqua le noir, **je suis complice. Le ministère cherche juste à savoir à combien d'années il pourra me condamner pour ça, selon mes motivations. »**

Il avait été interrogé par trois Aurors en même temps, dont l'Auror Melville. Celui-ci s'était montré particulièrement clair sur sa situation actuelle, qui, contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, n'était pas si optimiste que cela. A moins que l'on démontre qu'il était soumis à un chantage, rien ne l'empêcherait de retourner à Azkaban, ne serait-ce que pendant un an ou deux.

 **« La seule question qui m'intéresse, c'est au sujet du coupable,** reprit Oda. **Mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne diras rien pas vrai ?**

– **Je connais le coupable, si c'est que tu veux savoir. »**

Sa franchise subite déstabilisa son interlocuteur, qui le regarda, surpris.

 **« Tu… C'est vrai ? »** Akutagawa acquiesça sans rien dire. **« Mais tu ne comptes pas me dire qui c'est pas vrai ?**

– **Je connais son visage. Pas son nom.**

– **Oh… C'est un élève de Poudlard ? Je le connais ?**

– **Non.** »

Le Poufsouffle soupira légèrement de soulagement, comme s'il avait craint la réponse. Il devait être soulagé de ne pas connaître le vrai coupable.

 **« Tu as averti le ministère ?**

– **Possible. »** Sa réponse fit sourire l'auburn. Son sourire disparut cependant rapidement et il demanda à nouveau : **« Je peux poser encore une question ?**

– **Mh ?**

– **Est-ce qu'ils t'ont parlé de Nakajima ? »**

Le noir garda le silence un instant, sourcils froncés. La question le surprenait une nouvelle fois. En effet, plusieurs questions lui avaient été posées au sujet de l'argenté. Sur les relations qu'ils entretenaient et la raison pour laquelle il lui avait transmis la liste de transplanage au début de l'année. Il avait répondu honnêtement à ces questions d'ailleurs.

 **« Rapidement,** finit-il par répondre. **Au sujet de la liste de transplanage que je lui ai donné au dbut de l'année. »** Sakunosuke l'observa avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. **« Pourquoi cette question ? »** se sentit obligé de rajouter le noir.

 **« Pure curiosité. J'ai remarqué que vous vous parliez plus depuis que tu es revenu d'Azkaban. »**

Ryunosuke ignorait quels sous-entendus se trouvait dans cette innocente phrase mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la bibliothèque, où les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent. En regardant l'auburn pénétrer tranquillement dans la pièce, visiblement un peu moins inquiet, il sentit une certaine culpabilité s'emparer de lui.

 _Menteur,_ murmura sournoisement la petite voix au fond de lui, qu'il entendait de moins en moins souvent mais qui était toujours là. _Tu lui as délibérément menti._

Oui, il avait menti au septième année, et il s'en voulait quelque peu pour ça. Il n'avait aucune animosité à son égard et aurait voulu être honnête avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

.:.

 **« On doit parler. »**

Atsushi releva les yeux de sa lecture, un livre pourtant passionnant sur les créatures magiques méconnues du monde sorcier et les posa sur la personne qui venait de l'interrompre. Lorsqu'il reconnut Ryunosuke Akutagawa, il sursauta légèrement et ferma son livre, accordant tout de suite toute son attention au Serpentard. Après plusieurs semaines à quasiment l'ignorer, le fait qu'il vienne lui parler de son plein gré était surprenant.

 **« Euh… D'accord ? »** Il était persuadé de ne pas avoir vraiment le choix de toute manière. Le noir s'installa à ses côtés sur le banc qu'il occupait, dans le parc de Poudlard.

 **« Pourquoi tu t'installes ici pour lire ?** bougonna le serpent. **Il fait froid.**

– **Pas tant que ça,** sourit légèrement le gris. **Et puis Oda nous fait nous entraîner dur dans le froid en prévision du prochain match de Quidditch.**

– **C'est contre Gryffondor non ?**

– **Oui, mais il veut impérativement qu'on gagne avec beaucoup de points d'avance, afin d'avoir une chance de dépasser Serpentard. »**

Si une année auparavant, on lui avait dit qu'il discuterait Quidditch avec le criminel plus célèbre de la décennie, il aurait cru que son interlocuteur divaguait complètement. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il faisait, installé sur un banc face au lac.

 **« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?** finit par demander le gris après plusieurs secondes de silence.

– **J'aimerais savoir une chose.**

– **Oui ?**

– **Après l'enterrement de Sugimoto, tu m'as dit qu'il faisait des recherches sur moi. Et qu'il n'avait jamais cru à ma culpabilité. Tu sais pourquoi ? »**

Atsushi s'accorda un instant de réflexion. Il y avait réfléchi un bon nombre de fois, sans jamais trouver de réponse réellement satisfaisante. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette conviction qu'avait eu le brun après la condamnation de l'aîné Akutagawa. Ils ne se connaissaient pas après tout…

 **« Je l'ignore,** répondit-il honnêtement. **Mais je pense que c'était simplement parce que Junsa voit toujours le côté positif des gens, et qu'il ne croit que ce qui est démontré. Ta condamnation ayant été précipitée… Je pense qu'il s'est toujours dit que si on ne pouvait pas démontrer que c'était vrai, c'est que c'était faux. Enfin, c'était sa façon de penser.**

– … **je vois,** déclara simplement le bicolore. **C'est une façon positive de penser.**

– **Oui… On le soupçonne de trahison, mais je ne peux pas y croire. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. »** Le Serpentard le dévisagea du coin de l'œil. Il baissa les yeux vers l'herbe à leurs pieds avant de dire :

 **« On ne connaît jamais entièrement une personne. »**

Atsushi lui jeta un regard agacé. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ?

 **« Mais vous étiez proches à ce que je sais,** poursuivit le noir. **Donc je suppose que tu as raison de penser ainsi. »**

Il se balança en arrière, appuyant son dos contre le dossier du banc, ce qui lui arracha une grimace, probablement parce qu'il était glacé. Le Poufsouffle le regarda faire sans rien dire. Sa colère s'était dissipée, le jeune homme n'avait pas entièrement tort. Personne ne connaissait jamais entière quelqu'un. Il y avait toujours des choses que l'on cachait, même à ses amis les plus proches.

Alors qu'il observait le serpent, plusieurs questions qu'il n'avait pas formulées lui vinrent en mémoire. Il hésitait à briser l'atmosphère paisible et calme qui s'était installée entre eux deux, mais finit par prononcer l'une de celles qui l'avaient hanté ces derniers jours.

 **« Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? »** Sa question, posée immédiatement après qu'il l'eut formulée dans son esprit, était loin d'être claire, pourtant le vert et argent se redressa immédiatement et encra son regard gris dans le sien. L'espace d'un instant, Atsushi crut qu'il allait s'emporter, cependant il se contenta de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

 **« Je pensais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas,** marmonna-t-il après un long silence.

– **Je ne m'en souvenais pas,** avoua-t-il. **J'y ai repensé récemment. »** Il passa volontairement sous silence son pseudo-malaise au ministère qui avait permis de réveiller ce souvenir. Akutagawa releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer aussi vite.

 **«** _ **Pourquoi ?**_ insista l'argenté.

– **Je ne me suis pas enfui.**

– **Ça y ressemblait. »** Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque.

– **Je cherchais simplement une salle inoccupée. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais déjà dedans, je suis partie. »**

L'explication ne convainquit absolument pas le jaune et noir, qui n'insista cependant pas. Même s'il brûlait d'envie de connaître la véritable raison, il avait également compris que forcer la main à Akutagawa était une mauvaise idée. Il laissa glisser son regard un instant sur la surface plane qui s'étendait devant eux. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, l'autre chose qu'il voulait dire à Akutagawa mais qu'il n'osait pas. Il essaya de prendre confiance. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas braqué sur la première, c'était plutôt bon signe.

 **« Tu connais l'identité du véritable coupable ? »** Le serpent soupira et marmonna :

 **« J'ai l'impression d'avoir répondu cent fois à cette question… Je connais son visage, pas son nom.**

– **Ce n'est pas Mori alors… »** Il avait murmuré cette réflexion mais son interlocuteur l'entendit quand même.

 **« Mori ?** répéta-t-il, surpris. **Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?**

– **Je l'ai entendu discuter avec un elfe de maison dans les cuisines il y a quelques mois. Ils parlaient de l'attaque à la bombe et d'une femme qui l'aurait orchestrée.**

– **Un elfe ?** répéta à nouveau le noir avec intérêt cette fois. **Tu as entendu son nom ?**

– **Nijy** **je crois… »** La lueur d'intérêt qui était apparue dans les yeux d'Akutagawa disparut aussitôt, remplacée par une lueur plus… inquiète ?

 **« Tu as entendu autre chose ?** reprit-il. **Le nom de la femme par exemple ?**

– **Non… Ils n'ont pas prononcé son nom. Mais ils ont dit… »**

Il se mordit la lèvre. Ce qu'il allait dire, il ne l'avait révélé à personne. Mais chaque jour qui passait amplifiait sa culpabilité, aussi laissa-t-il les mots franchir ses lèvres, pour alléger un peu le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules.

« **Ils ont dit qu'elle voulait l'exécution de** **Tachihara** **… »** Les yeux d'Akutagawa s'écarquillèrent légèrement. **« Il a disparu de la surveillance des** **Aurors** **il y a plusieurs semaines… Je ne sais pas quoi penser.**

– **S'il a disparu, il est hors de portée de Mori et probablement de cette femme dont il parle.**

– **Oui mais… I aussi. »**

Le Serpentard garda un moment le silence, plongé dans ses pensées avant de déclarer :

 **« Tu arrives à te préoccuper de Tachihara, malgré ce qu'il a fait. »** Atsushi réalisa alors que son interlocuteur n'était pas le mieux placé pour compatir pour le Gryffondor : ce dernier avait attaqué sa sœur en plus de trahir sa confiance, et le détestait. Il répondit cependant :

 **« Peu importe ces actes, il ne mérite pas de mourir. Surtout pas si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui décide de son droit de vie ou de mort. »**

Akutagawa posa son regard gris sur lui une nouvelle fois, avant d'esquisser un – très – mince sourire.

 **« Je suppose. »** fut sa seule réponse. Il se leva du banc et se tourna vers le Poufsouffle. **« J'ai obtenu la réponse que je voulais.**

– **Désolé de ne pas t'avoir apporté de réponse satisfaisante. »** Le noir sembla à nouveau surpris.

 **« Pas la peine de t'excuser. Je suppose que c'est une question qui restera sans réponse. »**

Il prit ensuite la direction de Poudlard après avoir vaguement salué Atsushi. Celui-ci le regarda s'éloigner un moment, avant de se replonger dans son livre, avec cependant beaucoup moins de concentration qu'auparavant, et un vague pincement au cœur.

.:.

Deux jours plus tard, Atsushi retrouva ses habitudes de rondes avec Gin. Les récents évènements, ainsi que les vacances les avaient quelque peu bouleversées, et il avait bien souvent effectué ses rondes seul. Il était cependant heureux de retrouver la jeune femme malgré ses réticences au début de l'année, il avait appris à apprécier sa compagnie.

Dazai n'était toujours pas réapparu, et le ministère avait officiellement lancé un avis de recherche. Tous les Poufsouffles voyaient à quel point Oda se rongeait les sangs, et Atsushi comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait son aîné. Il l'avait expérimenté également, lorsque Junsa était encore un simple disparu, et non pas une victime innocente. Tout Poudlard essayait de se comporter comme si ce n'était pas si grave, que tout allait bien, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Si un élève décédait à nouveau, qui plus est un élève se trouvant dans l'enceinte du château, celui-ci fermerait ses portes sans le moindre doute.

Atsushi essayait de ne pas y penser pour se concentrer sur sa ronde. Ce soir-là, ils devaient contrôler le quatrième étage. Un étage assez long, avec beaucoup de salles de classes ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travail afin de vérifier qu'aucun élève ne se cachait dans les armoires.

Une demi-heure après le début de la ronde, ils n'en étaient qu'à la moitié, et ils avaient pourtant débusqué six élèves et retiré soixante points à leurs maisons. Cette ronde s'annonçait longue.

 **« Je ne comprends pas quel est l'intérêt de se retrouver en cachette pour s'embrasser,** bougonna Gin au bout d'un moment. **Je veux dire, un Serpentard a le droit d'embrasser un Poufsouffle, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »** Atsushi s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, lorsque son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Il se stoppa au milieu du couloir et plissa les yeux. **« Un problème ?**

– **Attends… »**

Il se dirigea vers un miroir couvert de poussière, l'un des mystères de Poudlard. Pourquoi diable y avait-il un miroir au milieu d'un couloir et non pas dans les toilettes ? Personne ne le savait vraiment, de nombreuses rumeurs couraient à ce sujet. La plus répandue était qu'il avait été installé des années auparavant par l'une des seules directrices que Poudlard avait compté et qu'il avait été laissé là par tous ses successeurs en sa mémoire. Mais d'autres histoires plus sordides couraient : il se murmurait que plusieurs élèves seraient morts après s'être regardé dedans, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était laissé à l'abandon.

La vérité était sûrement banale, aussi préféraient-ils ne pas la connaître. Ainsi, les rumeurs pouvaient aller bon train, et les plus âgés pouvaient effrayer leurs cadets lorsqu'Halloween arrivait. Atsushi se souvenait être passé de nombreuses fois dans ce couloir à toute vitesse en première année, effrayé à l'idée de se regarder dans le miroir par inadvertance. Junsa faisait comme lui et Yama se moquait d'eux : elle ne craignait pas ce mythe stupide, comme elle l'appelait.

Aujourd'hui, il ne craignait plus de regarder la glace – de toute manière, comment aurait-il pu distinguer ne serait-ce que le contour de son visage derrière toute cette crasse ? – aussi se planta-t-il devant l'objet et l'observa-t-il.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** l'interrogea à nouveau Gin, qui l'avait suivi.

– **J'ai l'impression qu'il a bougé… non ? »** La jeune femme observa le miroir, dubitative.

 **« Non ? »** La franchise de sa réponse le fit sourire. Il détailla à nouveau la glace avant de déclarer :

 **« J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est plus… penché.**

– **Je pense que la fatigue et la recherche de délinquants dans ces couloirs te donnent des hallucinations,** objecta la cadette Akutagawa. **Qui toucherait à ce miroir ?**

– **Tu n'as peut-être pas tort…,** lâcha Atsushi. **Mais…**

– **Reste planté devant ce truc si tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour en faire de même. Je retourne faire la ronde. »**

La jeune femme tourna les talons et reprit son chemin dans le couloir. Atsushi fixa encore quelques instants le miroir il finit par se résigner, il avait sûrement dû halluciner à cause de la fatigue et se détourna. C'est alors qu'un objet brillant attira son attention depuis le sol. Il se pencha et découvrit alors, au pied de la glace, une chevalière.

Elle semblait être en bon état, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle n'était pas là depuis aussi longtemps que le miroir c'était logique d'ailleurs, elle aurait été remarquée plus tôt. Il la fit rouler dans ses doigts, tentant de découvrir un signe distinctif. Un aigle était gravé sur le dessus, représentant Serdaigle ? Un autre élément était également visible, une fine branche fleurie, qu'Atsushi ne parvint pas à identifier.

Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure lorsqu'un autre élément le figea sur place. L'arrière de la bague était poisseux. Il la tourna afin qu'elle soit éclairée par les flammes des chandeliers de Poudlard, mettant à jour une vague traînée rouge dessus.

Il sentit la peur s'emparer de lui, renforcée par la conviction qu'il éprouvait en voyant la chevalière : il l'avait déjà vue. Il connaissait une personne qui portait cet objet. Mais qui était-ce ? Qui portait un objet si précieux, généralement symbole d'autorité ? Presque toutes les anciennes familles en possédaient un, même si certaines ne l'utilisaient plus et le conservaient comme un objet précieux. D'autres le donnaient simplement à leurs enfants, et rares étaient celles qui le léguaient en général à leur véritable chef de famille.

A qui pouvait bien appartenir cette chevalière ? Alors que la question tournait dans son esprit, un bruit résonna dans le couloir silencieux et le jeune homme sursauta violemment et se retourna, craignant de se trouver nez à nez avec un esprit.

Esprit qui s'avéra être un Chuuya Nakahara visiblement surpris de trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans ce couloir. Le temps qu'Atsushi retrouve le contrôle de ses nerfs et comprenne que le septième année était en dehors des dortoirs, ce dernier avait aperçu la chevalière qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** l'interrogea-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Atsushi remarqua cependant que son regard s'était assombri. Il envisagea un instant de lui répondre que cela ne le regardait pas puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire en dehors des dortoirs, mais il se ravisa. Il ne se voyait pas répliquer ce genre de chose à son aîné, même s'il avait l'autorité nécessaire pour le faire.

 **« Une chevalière… Je l'ai trouvée au pied du miroir. »** Il ouvrit sa paume pour la montrer au joueur de Quidditch. **« Il y a un aigle et une branche dessus. »** compléta-t-il.

Il vit nettement son interlocuteur se raidir avant de répéter lentement :

 **« Une branche ?**

– **Oui… Je ne sais pas de quoi… »** Le rouquin attrapa l'objet et le plaça juste devant un chandelier. Il l'observa un long moment avant de jurer.

 **« Putain… »** Atsushi le fixa sans comprendre Chuuya lui relança la chevalière et se planta devant le miroir.

 **« C'est un** _ **prugnus,**_ lâcha le rouquin d'une voix blanche. **La branche est une branche de** _ **prugnus serrulata**_ **. »**

Un cerisier du Japon… Alors qu'il se rappelait de quelle famille cet arbre était le symbole, Atsushi se souvint également où il avait aperçu cette chevalière. Au plus exactement, au doigt de qui.

 **« Dazai. »** s'exclama-t-il avec effroi.

Chuuya ne lui prêta même pas attention, trop occupé à inspecter le miroir en long, en large et en travers. Il dut mettre à jour un mécanisme, car le glace pivota soudainement, révélant une entrée cachée vers ce qui ressemblait à un long tunnel. Une silhouette était debout face à eux, celle d'un Osamu Dazai bien vivant malgré les craintes des deux élèves. Reconnaissant Chuuya, le brun avança de quelques pas mais vacilla et fut rattrapé de justesse par le Serpentard.

 **« A quoi tu joues ?** s'énerva le rouquin. **Où tu étais passé au juste ? Tout le monde s'est… »** Il s'interrompit brutalement, alors qu'Atsushi remarquait avec une certaine peur que le sol autour d'eux se teintait d'un rouge sombre. Il ne pouvait pas bien distinguer Dazai mais il pouvait être sûr d'une chose : le jeune homme était sérieusement blessé.

 **« C-Chuuya…** lâcha le brun d'une voix faible.

– **Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?** s'écria le susnommé d'une voix paniquée.

– **Je… »** Une quinte de toux l'interrompit pendant quelques instants, puis il reprit d'une voix encore plus faible : **« Je l'ai trouvé…**

– **Qui ? »** demanda le rouquin, tandis qu'Atsushi murmurait la même question.

Une quinte de toux secoua à nouveau le Serdaigle qui s'appuyait de plus en plus sur son camarade mais qui trouva néanmoins la force de murmurer la réponse avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience :

 **« Q… J'ai trouvé Q… Et je sais de qui il s'agit… »**


	19. 15 : Q

Bonjouur/Bonsoiiir !  
J'ai l'impression de pas avoir posté de chapitre depuis super longtemps alors que ça fait juste trois semaines, je sais pas pourquoi ?  
Vous noterez le titre sommaire, plus ça va, plus mes titres sont pourris alala. Le prochain est encore pire en plus :(  
Enfin sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien :') Votre envie de me tuer s'est estompée c'est bon ?  
Si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense que ce chapitre va vous aider :D On va vraiment rentrer dans l'axe final de l'histoire, je suis vraiment contente et triste :(( j'ai pas envie de terminer cette fiction :(  
(enfin on a encore un peu de marge, il y aura vingt ou vingt-et-un chapitres au total)  
Bref, je vous laisse lire et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le chapitre 16 le 6 juin (grr à deux jours près :')) !

Merci à **Alshert** pour sa review !

* * *

 **Chapitre Quinze – Q**

* * *

 _ **« Je ne comprends pas !**_ _crie une voix masculine agacée._ _ **Le juge a pris sa décision et elle t'est favorable alors pourquoi cette réaction ? »**_

 _Atsushi, âgé de douze ans environ, recule et se plaque contre le mur. Il a le sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas écouter cette conversation, mais il ne peut pas s'en aller. Il a envie de comprendre de quoi parlent… De quoi parlent ces personnes, il ne sait pas de qui 'il s'agit, mais il est curieux, il veut savoir._

 _ **« Je ne sais pas… Je me sens mal pour ce gamin. »**_ _La voix est féminine cette fois, et plus calme._ _ **« Il ne mérite pas ça.**_

– _**Tu aurais préféré la prison pour lui ? C'est mieux qu'il soit envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique.**_

– _**Il est trop jeune pour supporter ça…**_

– _**Il n'est pas normal. C'est un criminel. Il mériterait mille fois pire.**_

– _**Chéri !**_

– _**Tu sais que j'ai raison. »**_

 _Un long soupir résonne._

 _ **« Je me demande juste si c'est la bonne décision.**_

– _**Personne ne le sait. Mais tu as fait ce qu'on t'a demandé de faire, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.**_

– _**Oui… »**_

 _Atsushi rebrousse tout doucement chemin pour retourner de là où il vient lorsqu'il heurte un objet sur le sol. Il s'agit d'un sac qui est tombé et s'est ouvert, dévoilant un épais dossier. Il se penche et essaye de déchiffrer les fines lettres inscrites dessus. L'écriture est peu lisible mais il réussit à déchiffrer le nom sur la couverture, un nom étrange qu'il a du mal à assimiler._

 _Kyusaku._

 _Kyusaku Yumeno._

.:.

Le rêve se dissipa alors qu'Atsushi ouvrait les yeux, couvert de sueur et le souffle court. Il se redressa brutalement dans son lit, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lueur du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés. Il se trouvait dans son lit, dans son dortoir, dans sa salle commune, pourtant il avait toujours l'impression d'être dans ce couloir sombre. Il frissonna. Était-ce un rêve ? Ou encore l'une de ces visions qui le hantaient ?

Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un réel souvenir. Le couloir, les voix, ou même l'écriture sur le dossier, tout était trop vrai pour avoir été fabriqué de toutes pièces par son cerveau. Mais son souvenir manquait de clarté par endroits : il était incapable de déterminer à qui étaient les voix bien qu'elles lui semblaient familières, et il ne savait pas à quoi correspondait le dossier qu'il avait trouvé. La seule chose qu'il savait… C'était que le nom lui était désormais bien familier.

Kyusaku Yumeno. Un nom, un simple assemblage de lettres, qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui assimiler à une personne bien plus concrète.

Le tueur en série Q avait désormais un nom, bientôt un visage. C'était pour ainsi dire la fin d'une longue année de traque et d'insécurité, du moins dans une certaine mesure. Et tout cela grâce à un élève de Poudlard, un simple sorcier de dix-sept ans.

Enfin, on ne pouvait pas réellement qualifier Osamu Dazai de « simple ». Plutôt de « génie ». Après tout, s'il n'en était pas un, comment aurait-il réussi là où des adultes expérimentés avant échoué ? Comment aurait-il réalisé ce que l'on croyait impossible, à savoir réchapper au tueur en série Q ?

Quand Atsushi l'avait vu s'effondrer dans les bras de Chuuya, il avait sérieusement cru que son aîné était sur le point de mourir. La tâche de sang à leurs pieds ne cessait de s'agrandir, et le souffle du Serdaigle était de plus en plus faible. Heureusement que le rouquin était d'une réactivité exemplaire, et que leur infirmière était incroyablement douée et avait vu suffisamment de choses au cours de sa carrière pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu trop facilement.

Si madame Yosano avait semblé plus que surprise de les voir toquer à sa porte, transportant un Dazai inconscient et couvert de sang, elle avait vite réagi et ses premiers soins avaient sauvé la vie du septième année, gravement blessé au ventre. Deux jours avaient passé depuis cet incident et le jeune homme n'avait que brièvement repris conscience la veille, suffisamment longtemps cependant pour divulguer les informations primordiales dont il disposait.

Q se nommait donc en effet Kyusaku Yumeno mais c'était loin d'être le plus surprenant. La première chose était qu'il n'avait qu'onze ans. _Onze ans._ Personne ne s'y attendait, et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait pu appréhender Q. Comment deviner qu'il était un simple enfant ?

L'autre surprise avait remis en question un grand nombre d'acquis pris par le ministère, et elle était plutôt bénéfique pour le monde des sorciers. La première ministre moldue n'en serait sûrement pas ravie en revanche, elle qui axait sa politique sur la tolérance zéro vis-à-vis des crimes commis par les sorciers et sur l'importance de prendre ses responsabilités. Elle était sûrement prête depuis longtemps à rejeter les meurtres de Q sur les épaules des sorciers.

Manque de chance pour elle cependant, car le cruel tueur en série était un moldu. C'était en tout cas ce qu'avait affirmé Dazai. Il n'était pas rentré dans les détails, expliquant que les dirigeants verraient par eux-mêmes qu'il avait raison lorsqu'ils mettraient la main sur le jeune garçon.

Il n'avait rien déclaré d'autre, que ce soit sur les raisons de son comportement inconscient ou sur la manière dont il avait réussi à découvrir tout cela. Son inconscience avait déjà coûté 110 points à Serdaigle, retirés par une Mitchell furieuse. Ozaki avait tenté de protester contre cette punition infligée avant même d'avoir des détails sur les motifs du brun, mais Mitchell avait tenu bon et les points s'étaient envolés. Les bleu et bronze ne semblaient pas très heureux de ce changement qui les faisaient chuter loin derrière les Serpentards, doublement en tête.

Mais plus que les points perdus, c'était le sort de leur capitaine qui les agaçait. Dazai était toujours dans un état incertain, même si sa blessure la plus grave avait été traitée. Il souffrait cependant de nombreuses contusions et d'égratignures sans gravité mais qui nécessitaient un traitement régulier pour éviter une infection. Atsushi savait que le brun s'en remettrait sans problèmes, il avait bien compris que celui-ci était du genre dur à cuire, mais il savait également que les fonctions de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Dazai étaient remises en cause. Le prochain match des Serdaigles était dans trois mois, mais être privés de leur meilleur élément pour les entraînements leur serait préjudiciable.

Et même si la santé du brun était plus importante que la coupe de Quidditch, la perdre pour leur dernière année avec Dazai devait être difficile à accepter pour les aigles. Une fois que le jeune homme aurait quitté les rangs de Poudlard, l'équipe perdrait sûrement son avantage sur les autres – particulièrement car Dazai ne serait pas le seul à partir, il en serait de même pour Poe et Twain, deux bons éléments de l'équipe.

Tout cela faisait que les Serdaigles étaient de méchante humeur depuis la veille, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Chuuya donnait l'impression de vouloir tuer chaque personne qui lui demandait des détails sur comment il avait trouvé Dazai et ce que ça faisait de trouver l'un de ses amis à moitié décédé, et Oda, pourtant toujours si calme, n'hésitait même plus à rembarrer violemment tous ceux qui désiraient lui demander comment il se sentait.

Les deux septièmes années luttaient aussi continuellement contre les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le château au sujet de Dazai. Entre celles plus extravagantes les unes que les autres sur les raisons de sa recherche de Q et celles sur les raisons pour lesquelles la famille de Dazai ne s'était pas présentée à Poudlard, ils avaient de quoi faire.

Atsushi avait tout entendu au sujet du brun : d'après les élèves de Poudlard, le Serdaigle était un agent secret, choisi par le gouvernement après Noël pour infiltrer les moldus, surtout la Milice, et découvrir quels étaient leurs plans. Ses parents avaient été tués par les moldus, raison pour laquelle il avait été recruté, mais il ne les détestait pas pour autant. Après tout, il était incroyablement clément, en plus d'être beau, ce qui lui avait permis de s'infiltrer sans problème, après avoir séduit la fille du commandant des miliciens. Au cours de son infiltration, il avait découvert l'identité de Q mais sa couverture avait été compromise et il avait manqué de mourir. Malgré les six balles qui avaient, paraissait-il, transpercé ses poumons et son ventre, il avait trouvé la force de retourner à Poudlard, porté par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Chuuya, la seule personne qu'il aimait sincèrement.

Et encore, il simplifiait. Tant de rumeurs circulaient qu'il était impossible de toutes les résumer. Atsushi se demandait ce que Dazai penserait de toutes ces rumeurs une fois qu'il les aurait apprises. Il était presque sûr que cela le ferait rire. En revanche, Chuuya et Oda ne les trouvaient pas très drôles, en raison du nombre de questions qu'elles suscitaient chez les élèves, surtout les plus jeunes. Ils devaient être impatients de voir le brun se rétablir pour qu'il puisse démentir tout cela.

Le jeune homme soupira et se leva finalement, prêt à rejoindre ses camarades dans la Grande Salle pour un petit-déjeuner tranquille avant une journée habituelle de cours. Il enfila son uniforme rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Yama. La jeune femme l'y attendait, installée sur un fauteuil, le regard fixé sur un point invisible. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il se posta à ses côtés.

 **« Tout va bien ?** lui demanda-t-il.

– **Oh, oui. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. »** Elle se releva et se mit en marche. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, elle reprit la parole.

 **« Il sera vengé. Junsa, je veux dire.**

– **Oui… »** acquiesça le gris. Il y avait beaucoup pensé aussi, depuis que l'on avait appris que Q pourrait être appréhendé prochainement. Il avait aussi repensé aux soupçons qui pesaient sur son ami. Il n'y croyait toujours pas mais il s'était demandé si Yama connaissait ces accusations. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

 **« Il pourra reposer en paix. »** continua la jeune femme.

Atsushi la laissa parler. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter. Oui, leur ami serait vengé. Oui, il pourrait reposer en paix. C'était une bonne chose.

Alors pourquoi avait-il ce goût amer dans la bouche, comme s'il avait croqué dans un pamplemousse ?

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, déjà remplie d'élèves. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, non loin d'Oda qui mangeait silencieusement. L'auburn avait l'air exaspéré, un air qu'il arborait cependant presque en permanence depuis la veille. Il les salua néanmoins d'une voix lasse :

 **« Bonjour vous deux.**

– **Bonjour capitaine,** répondit d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux Yamagawa. **Votre journée se passe bien ? »** Le jeune homme sourit à cette question et répondit :

 **« Et bien, depuis que je me suis levé, personne ne m'a demandé comment je me sentais. Donc pour le moment oui. »**

Atsushi voulut déclarer quelque chose, mais quelqu'un s'installa à ses côtés il se tourna pour observer de qui il s'agissait, et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Chuuya. Le Serpentard semblait extrêmement agacé, nota-t-il. Oda le salua également, comme si de rien n'était.

 **« Bonjour Nakahara.**

– **Salut,** lâcha le rouquin d'une voix exaspérée. **J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que je reste ici. Je préfère votre compagnie à celle de certaines personnes. »** Il ponctua sa phrase d'une œillade assassine en direction de la table des serpents. Les trois Poufsouffles le dévisagèrent, surpris d'entendre une telle déclaration de sa part.

 **« C'est Montgommery ?** interrogea Yama.

– **Entres autres,** répliqua sans surprise Chuuya. **Ils m'énervent tous. Les hypocrites qui n'ont jamais aimé Dazai et qui le plaignent, comme ceux qui en profitent pour répandre leur venin sur lui. »**

Atsushi était de plus en plus surpris : s'il avait connaissance des comportements divisés des Serpentards, qui étaient connus pour ne pas aimer Dazai, il ne pensait pas que Chuuya en serait si agacé. D'un côté, il comprenait qu'un tel comportement était contraire aux valeurs des Serpentards, mais d'un autre, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison pour laquelle le rouquin était si énervé par les attitudes de ses camarades.

 **« Pff,** souffla ledit rouquin avec colère. **As-tu entendu la dernière rumeur ?**

– **Celle selon laquelle il est parti à la recherche de Q pour tenter de ravoir ton cœur après que tu lui ais mis un râteau ?** demanda Oda sans ciller.

– **Ouais. Depuis que je suis debout, tout le monde vient me demander si c'est la vérité. Et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est vraiment tout le monde.**

– **C'est la vérité ? »** interrogea innocemment Yama.

Atsushi lui jeta un regard d'avertissement mais le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ne réagit pas aussi violemment qu'il ne le pensait et laissa simplement sa tête tomber sur la table devant lui. Il marmonna également quelque chose d'inintelligible. Oda ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque l'infirmière Yosano surgit dans la Grande Salle. Cela interrompit toutes les conversations et immédiatement, les regards convergèrent vers elle.

Elle traversa la salle, ses talons claquant contre le sol de la pièce et dans le silence religieux qui avait empli la salle. Elle grimpa sur l'estrade des professeurs et se pencha vers le directeur, qui acquiesça avant de se racler la gorge pour s'adresser aux élèves présents.

 **« Mes chers enfants, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que monsieur Dazai a repris connaissance. Je comprends bien sûr que vous ayez plusieurs questions pour lui mais il a encore besoin de repos, aussi seuls les élèves proches de lui auront le droit d'aller le voir pour le moment. »**

Atsushi se tourna vers Oda et Chuuya, qui étaient directement concernés par cette dernière déclaration, mais son regard ne rencontra que le vide. Les deux septièmes années étaient déjà partis.

.:.

Dazai jouait avec un vif d'or miniature qu'il avait trouvé sur sa table de chevet (sûrement un cadeau de l'un de ses coéquipiers) lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent violemment. Il tourna la tête dans leur direction pour découvrir, sans grande surprise, Oda et Chuuya. Bon, pour être parfaitement honnête, il était plus surpris de voir le rouquin, qui l'avait soigneusement évité les jours qui avaient précédés le match et sa disparition, mais il s'y attendait un peu.

L'infirmière Yosano lui avait dit que c'était lui, ainsi qu'Atsushi, qui l'avait trouvé et ramené à l'infirmerie. Il ne se souvenait que très vaguement être tombé sur eux et ne se rappelait absolument pas ce qu'il avait pu leur dire. Mais il se doutait qu'il allait bientôt l'apprendre.

Oda se planta devant son lit, lui sourit… avant de lui asséner un coup de poing sur la tête sans la moindre pitié. Dazai s'y attendait, mais ne l'esquiva pas. Il l'avait mérité d'une certaine manière. Son ami de toujours ne semblait pas réellement en colère, mais il paraissait satisfait de l'avoir frappé.

 **« Je vais me plaindre à madame Yosano…,** ronchonna le Serdaigle en se frottant la tête.

– **Tu n'avais aucune blessure à la tête,** répliqua l'auburn d'un ton sans appel. **Et tu l'as cherché.**

– **Tes paroles me blessent profondément,** soupira dramatiquement Dazai en posant une main sur sa poitrine bandée. **Moi qui pensais obtenir du réconfort de la part de mes amis… »**

Oda lui jeta un regard appuyé, dont il comprit vite le sens. _« Si tu veux du réconfort tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »_. Il ignora sa remarque muette et se tourna vers Chuuya, qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Cela lui fit réaliser qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis leur discussion au deuxième étage, près d'une semaine auparavant. Le rouquin gardait son regard fixé sur le sol, mais il finit par le poser sur le brun. Il se rapprocha ensuite du bleu et bronze, et le frappa également, toujours sur la tête.

 **« Quel acharnement sur un blessé…,** se plaint-il.

– **C'est mérité. »** lâcha Chuuya. C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il adressait à Osamu depuis leur délicate conversation. **« En plus, je parie que tu es blessé parce que tu l'as cherché. »**

A ces mots, Dazai se rembrunit légèrement. Ce n'était pas faux, mais c'était plus compliqué que cela. Mais de toute manière, il n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer dans les détails de ce qu'il avait fait et…

 **« Dazai,** intervint Oda comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. **Tu vas tout nous expliquer.** _ **Maintenant.**_ **»**

Que Salazar maudisse son incroyable ami. Il savait que le Poufsouffle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire facilement.

 **« Odasaku, je suis trop fatigué pour ça…,** lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

– **Soit. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser te reposer, et pendant ce temps, je vais aller discuter avec Chuuya au sujet de ce dont nous avons parlé l'autre fois. »**

Osamu se releva immédiatement et foudroya Sakunosuke du regard. Celui-ci lui sourit innocemment le bleu et bronze mima le mot « Traître ». Pendant ce temps, Chuuya les dévisageait tour à tour, sans comprendre. Dazai finit par soupirer et souffla :

 **« D'accord, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?**

– **Tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué pendant trois jours ?**

– **Je cherchais Q.**

– **Seul ? »** Dazai sourit énigmatiquement et Oda soupira. **« Kenji. J'aurais dû m'en douter.**

– **Qui est Kenji ?** interrogea Chuuya.

– **Un de nos amis,** répondit doucement Sakunosuke.

– **Un moldu. »** précisa Dazai.

Le Serpentard le dévisagea un instant avant de demander d'une voix lasse :

 **« Si je peux me permettre, je pense qu'on devrait d'abord s'occuper de la chose la plus importante : pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça ?**

– **Parce que… »** Dazai s'interrompit. Il ne savait que dire. Une raison, il en avait une, bien sûr, mais la dire à haute voix risquait de sérieusement compliquer la situation.

 **« Connaissant cet idiot,** intervint Oda, **il ne doit même pas avoir de raison valable. Juste « c'était amusant » je parie. »**

Osamu lui jeta un regard et hocha imperceptiblement la tête, pour le remercier. Pas aussi traître que ça visiblement. Il acquiesça ensuite avec un sourire, comme pour confirmer ses dires et si Chuuya ne sembla pas convaincu, il n'insista pas davantage et posa une autre question :

 **« Et comment tu es sorti de Poudlard ? Et pour aller où ?**

– **Derrière le miroir, là où vous m'avez trouvé avec Nakajima, il y a un long tunnel. C'est un ancien passage secret du château, que quasiment personne ne connaît. Il est très long, et mène dans une ville d'Écosse, Inverness. J'ai visité un peu la ville, et je suis tombé sur Q. »** Il poussa un soupir dramatique et l'accompagnea de mouvements assortis. **« Quel choc !**

– **Et je suppose que vous avez engagé la conversation autour d'un petit café, avec les présentations qui vont avec ?** demanda Chuuya, sarcastique. **Oh non, je sais ! Tu as mangé son biscuit préféré alors il a essayé de te tuer. »**

Bon, il n'était _vraiment pas_ convaincu donc. Dazai ne pouvait pas réellement l'en blâmer au fond, comment croire qu'il n'y avait aucun but à sa recherche de Q ? Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Oda, qui secoua la tête négativement, l'air de dire _« Débrouille-toi. »_.

 **«** _ **Dazai.**_ **»** Le ton du rouquin était ferme. **« Pourquoi tu cherchais Q ? Je suis persuadé que tu t'es rendu à Inverness en sachant parfaitement que Q y serait. Mais je ne trouve aucune raison logique pour laquelle tu aurais été à sa rencontre en sachant parfaitement que tu frôlerais la mort.**

– **Tu es sûr ?** répliqua le Serdaigle d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. **Tu ne trouves vraiment aucune raison valable ? »** Il put voir du coin de l'œil Odasaku le dévisager d'un air abasourdi. Son regard virevoltait de l'un à l'autre. **« Je cherchais simplement des informations. Tu sais pourtant que j'en recherche toujours. Mes informateurs n'ont rien pu me donner de concret, alors j'ai été sur le terrain. C'est tout. »**

Il insista sur la dernière syllabe pour clore la discussion, mais le regard de son interlocuteur se ferma encore plus.

 **« Et pourquoi désirais-tu des informations sur Q ? Tu t'en fiches bien de lui. Tu n'as aucune raison de vouloir en apprendre plus sur lui. Sauf si tu désires te mettre en avant, te valoriser encore plus, « oh regardez, j'ai découvert ce que le ministère n'a pas pu trouver en plus d'un an ! ». »**

D'un point de vue extérieur, la colère de Chuuya semblait bien infondée. Mais Dazai connaissait bien le rouquin, après des années à le côtoyer et à l'aimer en secret, et il pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Chuuya haïssait Q de tout son être, et il avait juré de le trouver et de lui faire payer la mort de sa sœur. Mais c'était Dazai qui l'avait trouvé en premier. Le ministère ne tarderait pas à l'attraper, grâce aux renseignements qu'il leur avait donnés, et le tueur en série serait jugé et condamné pour ses crimes.

Mais la vengeance de Chuuya, elle, resterait inaboutie. Quelqu'un d'autre attraperait Q. Quelqu'un d'autre le condamnerait. Cette vengeance qui lui donnait la force d'avancer, il ne pourrait pas la satisfaire. A cause de Dazai.

 **« Chuuya… »** soupira-t-il. Il ne voulait pas donner cette image de lui au rouquin, mais c'était peut-être mieux qu'il le déteste tout compte fait. Ainsi…

 **« C'était pour toi. »**

La voix d'Oda claqua dans la pièce toujours vide. Chuuya se raidit et Dazai releva les yeux vers son ami d'enfance, qui passa la main dans ses cheveux auburn et précisa, d'une voix plutôt énervée :

 **« Dazai, en tant qu'ami j'estime avoir le droit de procéder à cette intervention qui ne te plaira probablement pas, mais je m'en fiche un petit peu actuellement. »** Il s'adressa ensuite à Chuuya. **« La raison pour laquelle il voulait découvrir qui était Q c'était pour te le dire à toi. Mais cet idiot a été blessé et il n'a pas pu aller au bout de son projet, alors il a choisi de le révéler au ministère plutôt qu'à toi. Oui, il est idiot, je sais. Il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les gens chers à ses yeux, sois indulgent je te prie. »**

Chuuya le regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait avoir du mal à assimiler les informations que venait de lui donner le Poufsouffle. Ce qui était compréhensible. Le regard de Dazai passa de l'un à l'autre, tandis que son cerveau s'activait pour déterminer ce qu'il allait faire. Ceci n'était pas vraiment dans ses calculs. Pas du tout en fait.

Il finit par se décider et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre aux accusations de son ami d'enfance, mais la voix du Serpentard l'interrompit.

 **« C'est vrai ? »**

Osamu le regarda le vert et argent était toujours aussi raide, ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui, brillants d'une lueur d'espoir qui serra violemment le cœur du brun, alors que son cerveau luttait contre le seul message que son organe vital lui envoyait, à savoir que, par Rowena, il était _beaucoup trop mignon_.

Il commençait réellement à perdre tous ses moyens, lui, le Serdaigle réputé pour son sang-froid et son calme imperturbable. Il était perdu, complètement, à nouveau tiraillé entre ce que son cœur et ce que son cerveau lui conseillaient. Il baissa les yeux, sans rien répondre à son camarade. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire.

Bien sûr que c'était vrai. Bien sûr qu'Oda avait tout compris. Bien sûr qu'il s'était comporté comme un idiot en avouant au ministère les informations qu'il avait cherché exprès pour le rouquin. _Bien sûr_.

Mais c'était également cela qui prouvait qu'il ne ferait rien de bon en sortant avec Chuuya : il ne parviendrait sûrement qu'à le blesser. Il ne savait pas prendre soin des gens, Oda l'avait signalé avec justesse. Il n'avait pas su comment se comporter avec Ango, il ne saurait pas le faire avec Chuuya. C'était évident.

Il sentait toujours le regard de ce dernier sur lui, toujours chargé d'espoir. Il sentait aussi le regard d'Oda, qui le poussait à parler. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, il fut à nouveau interrompu. Cette fois-ci, par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrait à nouveau, cette fois sur l'infirmière et quelques professeurs.

.:.

Chuuya ferma les yeux et s'adossa au mur de pierre qui constituait l'entrée du château de Poudlard. Il était sorti pour prendre l'air et s'isoler, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et faire en sorte que personne ne voit à quel point il était perturbé. Tant qu'à être pitoyable, autant l'être seul.

Les paroles d'Oda tournaient dans son esprit, et même si Dazai n'avait rien confirmé, il continuait de garder un mince espoir, qui dominait sur la déception qu'il ressentait. Même s'il était déçu que le brun ait choisi de révéler au ministère des informations qui intéresseraient obligatoirement Chuuya et qu'il avait été chercher pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être, il avait une légère chance de ne pas se prendre un râteau.

Peut-être.

Si seulement les professeurs n'étaient pas rentrés dans la pièce à ce moment-là, peut-être qu'il aurait été fixé.

Si seulement.

Avec un profond soupir, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et finit assis sur le sol. Tant pis pour sa cape et son pantalon, il les laverait plus tard à l'aide d'un sort. La pensée l'effleura qu'il avait cours, de métamorphose s'il se souvenait bien, mais il n'avait pas la tête à cela et de toute manière, le cours avait commencé depuis longtemps. En plus, il détestait Fitzgerald et la simple perspective de l'entendre caser des _Incroyable !_ ou des _Décevant_ … en français dans chacune de ses phrases l'écœurait.

Il se rendrait en potions à dix heures, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais rater trop de cours lui ferait prendre du retard et entraînerait une perte de points pour les Serpentards. Il avait cependant une bonne demi-heure devant lui, et il comptait bien en profiter pour se reposer et essayer de chasser les questions sans réponses qui le tourmentaient.

Il avait eu sincèrement peur lorsqu'il avait trouvé Dazai à moitié mort dans le couloir deux jours auparavant. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un, c'était pour sa regrettée petite sœur, Taeko. D'ailleurs, elle aussi avait été attaquée par Q. Quelle amusante coïncidence. Il était mort de rire.

Il passa la main dans sa poche arrière et en sortit la photo froissée de sa sœur et lui, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui depuis cet été là. Elle était un peu abîmée mais toujours aussi précieuse à ses yeux. Dessus, sa sœur faisait un grand sourire à la personne qui prenait la photo, sa mère s'il se souvenait bien. Le cliché ne bougeait pas, ils avaient voulu prendre une photo comme les moldus, à la demande de sa sœur.

Il aimait bien la regarder. Même s'il se souvenait ensuite qu'elle était morte et que cela lui brisait toujours un peu plus le cœur. Il aimait bien se faire du mal visiblement.

 **« Elle ne méritait pas ça. »**

La voix de Dazai le fit sursauter et il faillit lâcher la photographie. Il releva ensuite la tête pour faire face au Serdaigle qui était apparu brusquement. A la lumière du jour, le brun semblait encore plus fatigué que précédemment. Chuuya hésita un instant sur le comportement qu'il devait adopter avant d'opter pour une solution neutre, l'ironie.

 **« J'ignorais que l'air frais soignait les blessures provoquées par une lame de couteau. »** Il eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Dazai.

 **« Madame Yosano me tuerait si elle apprenait que j'étais sorti. Je me suis éclipsée pendant qu'elle discutait avec le directeur et Mori dans son bureau.**

– **J'espère que tu seras de retour avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de ton absence.**

– **J'espère surtout qu'on ne sera pas interrompus cette fois. »**

Le Serdaigle avait adopté son expression sérieuse, et Chuuya n'essaya même pas de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé. Il se redressa cependant pour ne pas attraper de torticolis et faire face à son interlocuteur.

 **« Je pense qu'il faut que je m'excuse,** finit par dire Dazai. **Je savais que c'était important pour toi, de découvrir qui était Q.**

– **C'est peut-être mieux ainsi,** soupira le rouquin. **Au moins, justice sera faite.**

– **Peut-être pas. »** Le Serpentard se tourna vers son compagnon.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

– **J'ai vu Q de mes propres yeux… Et je peux affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il n'est pas sain d'esprit.**

– … **Vu qu'il a tué une dizaine de personnes, je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprend.**

– **Il ne sera pas condamné,** lâcha Dazai. **Jamais le ministère ne l'enfermera à Azkaban. Au mieux, il sera envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste pour être traité en psychiatrie. »**

Chuuya serra les dents. Encore une injustice. Ce type avait assassiné des innocents, mais vu qu'il était complètement fou, il serait épargné et n'endurerait pas ce que des gens qui avaient commis moins d'atrocités avaient enduré.

 **« Je suppose que cela avait été prévu aussi…,** souffla le bleu et bronze.

– **Prévu ?**

– **Il n'agissait pas seul, j'en suis convaincu. Comment un gamin de onze ans pourrait échapper à la police et aux Aurors pendant aussi longtemps ? Quelqu'un tire forcément les ficelles en coulisse.**

– **Les victimes de Q n'avaient aucun lien entre elles,** objecta Chuuya.

– **Pas les dernières, si on y réfléchit. Junsa Sugimoto savait des choses, c'est évident. On m'a interrogé à son sujet, lors de ma convocation au ministère.**

– **Vraiment ?**

– **Oui. Juste quelques questions basiques, mais quand même. Ils pensent que Sugimoto connaissait l'identité du tueur du premier ministre moldu.**

– **Même si c'est le cas, il est mort.**

– **En effet. Ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard. »**

Chuuya garda le silence, ses pensées revenues sur sa petite sœur. Elle, la neuvième victime, y avait-il eu une raison pour qu'elle soit tuée ?

 **« Comment savais-tu que Q serait à Inverness ?** finit-il par demander.

– **Parce que sa onzième victime s'y trouvait.**

– **Pardon ?**

– **Ce n'était qu'une supposition de ma part, mais je suis parti du principe que la mort de Sugimoto était planifiée. Alors j'ai réfléchi à cette question : pouvait-il exister d'autres personnes qui en sauraient plus que le ministère ?**

– **Il y a forcément Akutagawa.**

– **Oui, mais il est à Poudlard, et Q ne pouvait pas s'y infiltrer. Mais il y avait une autre personne qui savait quelque chose. Enfin, peut-être. »**

Dazai garda longuement le silence, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de murmurer :

 **« Ango. Il avait côtoyé Sugimoto après tout. Alors il savait probablement des choses… »**

Chuuya assimila l'information et tout ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

 **« Alors, selon toi… La onzième victime aurait été Ango ?**

– **Si Q assassinait bien les personnes qui en savaient trop, c'était logique. Alors j'ai demandé à Ango de venir à Inverness – anonymement bien sûr – et j'ai utilisé le passage secret du miroir pour m'y rendre. Et j'ai attendu, aidé par mon ami Kenji, de voir ce qui allait arriver.**

– **Et Q était là.**

– **Oui. Ango aussi. Q le suivait sans un bruit, et lorsqu'il a tenté de frapper Ango, je suis intervenu. Je croyais qu'il allait m'attaquer avec un sortilège et je m'étais préparé pour cela, mais c'est un simple moldu alors il m'a attaqué avec un couteau. Un banal couteau.**

– **Et ton ami Kenji ? Et Ango ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?**

– **J'ai demandé à Kenji d'emmener Ango à un poste de police pour le mettre en sécurité. Puis, j'ai essayé de tenir tête à Q, sans grand succès, alors je me suis enfui avant que la police ne vienne. »**

Dazai lâcha un long soupir en se remémorant les évènements. Une dernière question taraudait cependant Chuuya.

 **« Mais comment as-tu su pour son vrai nom ?**

– **Il me l'a donné de lui-même. »** Chuuya écarquilla les yeux il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

 **« Mais… Dans quel but ?**

– **Je ne sais pas. »** Le brun secoua la tête horizontalement. **« Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre si c'était planifié ou non. S'il est bien lié à l'instigateur du meurtre du ministre moldu, est-ce à sa demande qu'il m'a révélé son identité ? Cela n'aurait pourtant aucun sens. Il perd un allié important ainsi.**

– **Ou alors il veut occuper les Aurors pour avoir le temps de se cacher.**

– **Peut-être. Mais cela signifierait alors qu'il est au pied du mur, mais rien n'indique que ce soit le cas.**

– **Le ministère sait peut-être des choses que nous ignorons, pour une fois. »**

Dazai esquissa un sourire en notant l'ironie de son camarade.

 **« Peut-être bien. Je suppose qu'on sera fixés prochainement. »**

Il passa ensuite la main dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers Chuuya et de lui adresser un mince sourire.

 **« Odasaku n'avait pas tout à fait tort de dire que je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les gens.**

– **« Chers à tes yeux » »,** murmura Chuuya. Le Serdaigle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais cette fois le rouquin ne se dégonfla pas. **« Oda a précisé ça. »**

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il espérait comme réaction de la part de son interlocuteur. Il s'était promis de ne pas se faire d'espoir inutile, il ignorait si Dazai pouvait ne serait-ce que considérer l'idée de l'aimer. Lui n'aurait jamais pensé tomber amoureux du brun, il ne savait même pas quand et comment cela s'était produit. Il savait juste qu'il éprouvait pour le Serdaigle des sentiments bien différents de ce qu'il ressentait d'habitude.

Le silence de son interlocuteur l'inquiétait ; il ne savait pas comment il devait l'interpréter. Mais il ne voulait pas se dégonfler une nouvelle fois. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre sa sœur l'encourager et, même s'il savait que c'était impossible, il puisait du courage dans cette idée. Dazai semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais le rouquin remarqua qu'il tremblait.

Il se demanda s'il en était la cause, ou s'il s'agissait simplement d'une conséquence de ses blessures.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence, Dazai finit par reprendre la parole.

 **« Chuuya...,** souffla-t-il d'une voix plus douce qu'habituellement. **Ce n'est pas... »**

Il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase, sembla être en proie à un grand dilemme puis se tourna complètement vers le Serpentard qui n'avait pas bougé – il avait juste tressailli au moment où le brun avait prononcé son prénom. Puis les événements s'enchaînèrent, et en un clin d'œil, les lèvres de Dazai furent sur celles de Chuuya.

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se produisait et ne répondit tout d'abord pas au baiser du brun. Lorsque son cerveau traita finalement l'information, à savoir qu'Osamu Dazai était en train de l'embrasser, il eut le déclic nécessaire pour embrasser le jeune homme en retour.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment qui parut durer à la fois une seconde et une heure au rouquin et se dévisagèrent un instant ; Dazai fuyait son regard, posant le sien sur tout ce qui les entourait mais pas sur le visage de Chuuya.

Ce dernier tremblait légèrement, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il avait encore du mal à croire que Dazai venait réellement de l'embrasser. Peut-être était-il en train d'halluciner. Ou de rêver. Oui, il s'était forcément endormi. (Mais en son for intérieur il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas).

 **« Dis-moi que ce n'était pas pour ce foutu pari. »** finit par murmurer le vert et argent. Si c'était le cas, il jurait sur la barbe de Merlin qu'il allait frapper le Serdaigle une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire.

 **« Je suis sûr que si je réponds oui, ma vie s'arrête ici. »** Il avait employé un ton amusé mais reprit d'un air sérieux : **« C'est une mauvaise idée.**

– **Quoi ? que tu répondes oui, que je te tue ou qu'on sorte ensemble ?**

– **Les trois, mais surtout le dernier. »**

Dazai arrêterait-il un jour de briser son cœur pour le réparer pour mieux le briser ensuite ? Telle était la question qu'il se posait sincèrement.

 **« Tu m'as embrassé en premier.**

– **J'ai perdu mes moyens.**

– **Je croyais que le grand Osamu Dazai ne perdait jamais ses moyens ?**

– **Il semble qu'avec toi, si. »**

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de le frapper. Comment ce type pouvait-il lui causer autant de tourments ?

 **« Écoute Dazai, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais si tu veux juste jouer avec mes sentiments alors tire-toi d'ici et ne m'adresse plus la parole d'accord ? J'ai peut-être été suffisamment stupide pour tomber amoureux de toi mais je ne le serais pas suffisamment pour m'engager dans une relation de souffrance. »** Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du Serdaigle.

 **« Donc tu m'aimes.**

– **Par Morgane, tu avais vraiment besoin que je te le dise ?**

– **Non. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus. Mais je voulais que tu le dises au moins une fois. »** Chuuya souffla d'exaspération. **« Je ne te rendrai pas heureux tu sais ?**

– **Ma vie est tellement bordélique et déprimante que même sortir avec un idiot comme toi me rendrait heureux. »**

Il grimaça.

 **« C'était trop niais bordel.**

– **Complètement, cela ne te ressemble pas.**

– **Tais-toi.**

– **Je suis insupportable.**

– **J'ai l'habitude.**

– **Je ne sais pas m'occuper des gens qui me sont chers. »**

Chuuya roula des yeux, finit par réduire la distance qu'ils avaient mis entre eux après le premier baiser, et se plaça juste devant lui. Il attrapa ensuite la cravate du Serdaigle, la tira pour le rapprocher de lui et embrassa Dazai. Celui-ci hésita puis répondit à son baiser.

 **« Je te le redis, plus clairement,** souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de nouveau. **Si tu m'as embrassé juste pour jouer avec mes sentiments, dégage et ne me parle plus. Mais si ce baiser signifiait quelque chose pour toi, alors arrête de m'emmerder et embrasse-moi. »**

Dazai le fixa et rit, d'un rire sincère que Chuuya ne lui avait jamais entendu. Puis, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et continua, encore et encore.


	20. 16 : Suite de confidences

Coucou !  
J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
Il y a une semaine, j'ai eu la superbe surprise de découvrir que ma chère clé USB, après des années de bons et loyaux services, avait décidé de me lâcher sans prévenir. Je vous passe les détails inintéressants et la demi-heure que j'ai passée à chercher désespérément des sauvegardes de mes textes et à essayer de comprendre pourquoi mes documents Word s'effaçaient, tout ça pour dire que j'ai au final récupéré la quasi-totalité de ce qui se trouvait dessus, à l'exception des chapitres 16 et 17, dont j'ai perdu une partie. Enfin, j'ai pu rattraper en temps et en heure, c'est l'essentiel ! Mon planning est juste perturbé djdjd  
Sinon, bonne chance à tous pour vos examens si vous en avez et bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont déjà tranquilles, ou qui le sont bientôt !

Prochain chapitre le **27 juin** ! Bonne lecture ! :D Et merci à **Alshert** pour sa review, ainsi qu'à vous tous pour les 3 000 vues :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Asagiri Kafuka, l'univers est à JKR !

* * *

 **Chapitre Seize – Suite de confidences**

* * *

Au final, Dazai ne fut pas tué par l'infirmière Yosano, même si celle-ci semblait très agacée lorsqu'elle sortit du château, visiblement à la recherche de son patient. La surprise de le voir embrasser Chuuya devait avoir été trop grande – sa tête fut d'ailleurs mémorable, elle devait sûrement être la seule de Poudlard à ne pas attendre cet évènement.

Le point le plus positif dans le fait qu'il avait pu mettre au clair sa relation avec Dazai était sans conteste le fait que les gens pourraient arrêter leurs sous-entendus peu subtils à leur sujet. Le point négatif, c'était qu'ils avaient de nouveaux sous-entendus à faire. En entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi, après avoir séché toute la matinée finalement, Chuuya en eut un aperçu.

 **« Tiens, Nakahara, ça va ? »**

 **« C'était bien ce matin ? »**

 **« Pas trop fatigué ? »**

Le tout accompagné de sourires emplis de sous-entendus et de clins d'œil amusés. Finalement, le rouquin avait hâte de quitter Poudlard. Encore qu'il n'était pas sûr d'échapper à ces allusions malgré tout. Il s'assit en soupirant à la table des Serpentards, au milieu de ses camarades qui lui envoyèrent tous un sourire entendu.

 **« Le premier qui pose une seule question aura affaire à moi,** intervint tout de suite le rouquin, ce qui fit rire ses camarades.

– **Voyons, nous n'allions rien dire,** répondit innocemment l'un de ses joueurs.

– **Évidemment,** renchérit un autre sur le même ton.

– **Sinon, comment vous êtes au courant ?**

– **On vous a vus. Tu as oublié que le devant de Poudlard est parfaitement visible depuis les tours ? Une bonne partie des élèves qui s'y trouvaient vous ont vu, et les rumeurs ont fait le tour du château en moins temps qu'il n'en faut pour jeter un sort.**

– **Même les professeurs doivent être au courant ! »**

Chuuya soupira. S'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir contraint Dazai à être honnête avec lui, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait dans un lieu plus… intime. Quoique, les rumeurs auraient été bon train également.

 **« Heureusement qu'on a déjà joué notre dernier match contre Serdaigle,** déclara l'une des poursuiveuses. **Sinon, cela aurait été compliqué ! »** Les joueurs rirent et leur capitaine s'empourpra légèrement.

 **« Je n'aurais jamais fait de favoritisme ! »** Ses coéquipiers sourirent d'un air peu convaincu, aussi il ajouta : **« Si vous continuez, je mets des entraînements à six heures le dimanche matin. »**

Une vague de protestation répondit à sa déclaration.

 **« Ça, c'est réservé aux périodes d'avant-match !**

– **Et on ne joue pas avant le début du mois de mai !**

– **Mais,** leur répondit Chuuya, **on joue contre Poufsouffle. Je me méfie d'Oda, il a du temps pour peaufiner sa stratégie.**

– **Nous aussi, ils jouent bientôt contre Gryffondor !**

– **L'issue du match est évidente d'ailleurs. »**

Quelques rires moqueurs agitèrent la table des serpents. Tout le monde savait à quel point l'équipe de Gryffondor était d'un niveau bien inférieur à celui des autres équipes, déjà en temps normal, et particulièrement maintenant que Tachihara n'était plus parmi eux. Chuuya songea d'ailleurs que le rouquin avait disparu depuis presque un mois déjà. Soit il avait réellement réussi à fuir du pays, soit il était… Il chassa cette pensée morbide rapidement. Il préférait ne pas songer à cette issue. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment le griffon mais ne désirait pas le voir mort pour autant.

Il entama son repas en écoutant les conversations de ses coéquipiers et aperçut Gin, qui arrivait dans la Grande Salle. D'un signe de la main, il l'invita à se joindre à eux, invitation qu'elle accepta.

 **« Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ? »** lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle s'assit. D'ordinaire, les Akutagawa arrivaient ensembles pour les repas.

 **« Non. Il discute avec Nakajima. »** Plusieurs joueurs l'observèrent à la dérobée et Chuuya ne put résister à l'opportunité de se venger des sous-entends que le noir avait fait sur Dazai et lui le jour de la victoire.

 **« Ah oui ?** répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. **Ils discutent pas mal en ce moment, non ? »**

Gin leva les yeux de la viande qu'elle coupait consciencieusement et les posa sur Chuuya. Lorsqu'elle intégra le sous-entendu dans sa phrase, elle grimaça.

 **« Je sais ce que tu insinues mais je ne pense pas que…**

– **Ils ne se parlaient jamais les autres années.**

– **Je suis sûre que tu ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un** **Atsushi** **Nakajima dans le château les autres années.**

– **En effet. Et je ne le sais cette année que parce que ton frère et toi m'en parlez. »** Gin soupira.

 **« On fait nos rondes ensemble trois fois par semaines.**

– **Et ton frère ne fait strictement rien de cela. Ils ont juste certains cours en commun. Chose…**

– … **qu'ils n'avaient pas auparavant !** le coupa la jeune femme. **Voilà ton explication.**

– **Balivernes. Ça ne prouve rien du tout. Et pourquoi essayes-tu autant de me contredire ? Je veux dire, ce devrait être le rôle de** **Ryunosuke** **.**

– **Je défends mon frère contre les rumeurs que tu essayes de lancer et qui ne tarderont pas à faire le tour du château.**

– **Chacun son tour d'avoir un fan-club qui n'attendent qu'une mise en couple. »**

Sa répartie eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Gin.

 **« Félicitations en passant,** lança-t-elle. **Le château ne parle que de ça.**

– **Je sais. »** Il grimaça. **« Moi qui espérais avoir la paix…**

– **Pas tout de suite visiblement. »**

Gin recommença à manger, et les deux serpents terminèrent leur repas en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent au dessert, elle reprit la parole.

 **« Ça ne me dérangerait pas.**

– **Quoi donc ?**

– **Que** **Ryunosuke** **sorte avec Nakajima. Je ne sais pas s'ils iraient bien ensembles mais ça ne me poserait aucun problème. Mais…**

– **Mais ? »** Chuuya se demandait vraiment quelles raisons rendaient la jeune femme aussi défensive si elle acceptait leur potentielle relation.

 **« Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Je ne saurais pas définir quoi exactement mais… Quelque chose me dérange. Je connais mon frère et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans leur relation.**

– **Quelque chose d'étrange ?** répéta le rouquin, surpris.

– **Oui. J'ai l'impression… Qu'il cache quelque chose. Mon frère, je veux dire. »**

Gin attrapa une mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision, la fit tournoyer un instant autour de son doigt, puis la lâcha en soupirant.

 **« Enfin, je dois me faire des idées. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que mon frère pourrait cacher à Nakajima…**

– **Tu sais qu'il y a une rumeur qui court à Poudlard ?** intervint un élève non loin d'eux, qui semblait avoir écouté leur conversation.

– **Il y a des tonnes de rumeurs qui courent à Poudlard,** répliqua Gin, sèchement.

– **On raconte que c'est** **Sugimoto** **qui l'a tué. Le premier ministre. »**

Les deux serpents se tournèrent vers leur camarade. Chuuya se demanda si cela pouvait avoir un lien avec les hypothèses de Dazai, comme quoi Junsa Sugimoto aurait été tué parce qu'il en savait trop. Il avait cependant du mal à croire que le jeune homme, décrit comme adorable par tous ses camarades, ait pu commettre une telle atrocité.

 **« C'est n'importe quoi,** fit Gin, avec fermeté. **J'avais des cours communs avec** **Sugimoto** **jusqu'à l'année dernière et il était le parfait cliché du Poufsouffle. Gentil, serviable, loyal, honnête, et tout ce que tu veux. Comment aurait-il pu tuer le premier ministre ?**

– **Je dis ce que j'ai entendu, c'est tout,** se défendit l'élève. **Certains pensent qu'il a été éliminé parce qu'il était prêt à tout avouer.**

– **Mon frère n'aurait aucune raison d'endosser sa responsabilité. Il ne le connaissait même pas personnellement.**

– **Mais il suffit de connaître son nom pour savoir qu'il est proche de Nakajima,** intervint Chuuya à son tour.

– **Franchement,** pesta Gin, **vous croyez vraiment que** **Ryunosuke** **est attiré par Nakajima et qu'il a joué le rôle du coupable juste pour l'empêcher d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était un tueur ? »**

Les deux Serpentards n'eurent pas besoin de rajouter quelque chose, la version semblait déjà suffisamment crédible, et Gin paraissait en avoir pris conscience en la formulant.

 **« J'ai** _ **beaucoup**_ **de mal à croire ça. Ça ne me ressemble pas à mon frère.**

– **Mais il porte beaucoup d'intérêt à Nakajima,** lui rappela Chuuya.

– **D'accord, j'ai bien compris ça. Mais bon, je ne peux de toute manière pas lui poser directement la question.**

– **C'est sûr qu'il y a peu de chances qu'il te réponde sincèrement. »** commenta le rouquin.

La cadette de la famille Akutagawa sembla réfléchir un long moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

 **« Je pense quand même que c'est plus compliqué que cela. »**

Chuuya ouvrit la bouche pour critiquer son scepticisme mais s'interrompit en voyant que leur sujet de conversation arrivait vers eux. Il s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur en soupirant ; un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Poufsouffles apprit au rouquin qu'Atsushi Nakajima était également arrivé.

 **« Tu arrives bien tard,** commenta-t-il avec un léger sourire innocent.

– **Nakajima voulait me parler.**

– **A quel sujet ?**

– … **Je n'en sais rien.**

– **Pardon ?** s'exclamèrent de concert Gin et Chuuya.

– **On a été interrompus par** **Fukuzawa** **qui devait parler à Nakajima. Donc, je ne sais pas.**

– **Fukuzawa** **voulait lui parler ?** releva Gin.

– **Ouais. Ça semblait important. »**

Chuuya fronça les sourcils. Lorsque le directeur en personne se déplaçait pour vous parler, c'était rarement bon signe. Surtout ces derniers temps, le bureau de Fukuzawa avait plus souvent été le théâtre des mauvaises nouvelles que celui des bonnes. Il regretta que Dazai soit toujours coincé à l'infirmerie, il saurait sûrement ce qui se tramait encore une fois dans l'enceinte du château, où à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait qu'attendre pour être fixé.

.:.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée, alors qu'il sortait de son cours d'histoire de la magie, qu'Akutagawa retomba sur le Poufsouffle qui avait voulu lui parler le matin même. Atsushi était adossé au mur, en face de la porte de la salle de classe et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ryunosuke hésita à aller lui parler ; Gin finit par le devancer et se planta devant le gris, qui parut revenir sur terre.

 **« Un problème avec la ronde de ce soir ?** s'enquit-elle.

– **Oh, non, pas du tout !** la rassura le jeune homme. **Je voulais juste parler à ton frère. »** Le noir, qui était jusque là resté en retrait, se rapprocha. **« On peut aller dehors ?** l'interrogea le Nakajima en le voyant faire.

– … **Si tu préfères. »**

Le trajet jusqu'au parc de Poudlard se fit dans un silence assez encombrant, si bien qu'Akutagawa finit par briser son habitude de ne jamais parler en premier sauf pour les choses importantes/dérangeantes et demanda :

 **« Qu'est-ce que Fukuzawa te voulait ce matin ?** **»** Le jaune et noir sursauta légèrement – Ryunosuke ne put déterminer si c'était parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle ou parce que la question le mettait mal à l'aise – avant de répondre :

 **« Rien de très grave… »**

Il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu lui-même, mais le Serpentard n'insista pas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'insister, contrairement à certaines personnes. Au bout de quelques instants, l'argenté reprit :

 **« Bon, peut-être un petit peu… Un peu beaucoup même. »** Ryunosuke lui jeta un regard en biais, quelque peu curieux, et il clarifia : **« C'est au sujet de l'** **Auror** **qui s'est occupé de mon témoignage au Ministère. Elle avait disparu depuis l'audience mais ils l'ont finalement retrouvée… »**

« Morte » compléta intérieurement le vert et argent qui voyait bien que son camarade avait du mal à formuler le terme. Bien sûr, il aurait pu juste vouloir dire qu'elle était blessée, mais il n'aurait pas été aussi mal à l'aise.

 **« Et ce n'est pas grave ?** ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

– **Si, bien sûr ! Mais, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter ça… D'après le directeur** **Fukuzawa** **, il y a une mince possibilité pour que… Pour qu'elle ait été tuée… Avant mon interrogatoire. »** termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Le problème était donc là. Si jamais elle était réellement morte avant… Cela signifiait que l'Auror qui avait été interrogé Atsushi était un imposteur. Mais cela lui paraissait peu crédible, après tout ses collègues se seraient rendus compte que ce n'était pas leur habituelle camarade non ?

 **« Enfin, d'après le directeur c'est vraiment une infime possibilité !** reprit Atsushi. **Les** **Aurors** **vont enquêter pour tenter de déterminer le moment où elle est morte…**

– **Tu as dit qu'elle a été tuée c'est ça ? Les** **Aurors** **savent par qui ?**

– … **Vraisemblablement, Q. »**

Akutagawa retint un juron. Le meurtre du premier ministre moldu, et les meurtres de onze personnes par un tueur en série… Si les deux affaires entretenaient déjà un mince lien au départ, puisque Q était apparu quelques semaines après la mort du ministre, elles ne cessaient de s'entrecroiser encore et encore ces derniers temps. S'ils avaient tenté de ne pas montrer leur lien, il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'ils avaient changé de tactique.

Qu'est-ce qui expliquerait ce brusque changement de situation cependant ? La découverte de l'identité de Q ? Mais au moment de l'interrogatoire, elle n'avait pas été révélée. Il devait y avoir autre chose dans ce cas. Quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas encore conscience.

 **« Étant donné que Q devrait être interpellé dans les jours à venir,** poursuivit Atsushi, **ils espèrent également pouvoir l'interroger.**

– **Espérons qu'ils arrivent à l'attraper alors. »**

Le Poufsouffle lui jeta un regard qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le parc du château, rendu fade par les couleurs ternes de l'hiver. Il n'avait pas encore beaucoup neigé malgré qu'ils soient en janvier. Tant mieux, il haïssait la neige.

Ryunosuke suivit le jaune et noir jusqu'au bord du lac, où l'argenté reprit doucement la parole.

 **« Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça ce matin.**

– **Je me doute,** répliqua le serpent sèchement, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

– **Hum, je voulais te poser une question.**

– **J'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que ça, se poser des questions,** commenta le noir.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ? »** lança du tac au tac Atsushi, ce qui surprit son interlocuteur qui se contenta d'esquisser un sourire vague.

 **« Quelle était ta question alors ?**

– **Tu penses que je suis sain d'esprit ?**

– **Pardon ? »**

Alors là, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Quelle mouche piquait son interlocuteur pour qu'il lui demande une chose pareille ?

 **« S'il te plaît, réponds-moi juste.**

– **Et bien, étant donné que tu viens délibérément me parler alors que je suis complice d'un meurtre, la question peut se poser, mais de mon point de vue tu es sain d'esprit. Plus que** **Dazai** **en tout cas. »**

Il ne connaissait pas encore les raisons exactes qui avaient poussé le brun à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais une chose était sûre : personne de complètement normal ne ferait une chose pareille. Atsushi rit légèrement à cette comparaison.

 **« Je vois…**

– **Pourquoi cette remise en question subite ? »** Le Poufsouffle parut hésiter un instant avant de répondre :

 **« Parce que j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. »** murmura-t-il.

Ryunosuke l'observa, cherchant à comprendre s'il se moquait de lui, mais comprit vite que son interlocuteur était tout à fait sérieux. Tête basse, il évitait son regard en serrant avec force ses poings, pour cacher un tremblement que l'ancien prisonnier n'eut cependant aucun mal à repérer.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?** demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas prendre un ton trop agressif.

– **Depuis le début de l'année, je fais des malaises de temps en temps. Durant ces malaises, je revois des scènes que je ne me souviens pas avoir vécues mais qui paraissent incroyablement réelles. Et…**

– **Et… ?**

– **J'entends des voix depuis mon dernier malaise. C'est-à-dire il y a deux jours.**

– **Des voix ?** répéta le noir en tentant de cacher son malaise grandissant.

– **Une voix pour être précis. La voix de** **Junsa** **… »**

Ryunosuke eut l'impression de se trouver dans un film d'horreur. Un jeune homme qui entendait la voix de son meilleur ami décédé… Il était sûr que cela marcherait. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas dans une histoire de fiction et Atsushi était parfaitement sérieux. Sauf qu'ils avaient beau être des sorciers et vivre dans un monde de magie, entendre des voix était anormal, surtout les voix d'une personne décédée.

 **« Et… tu l'entends là ? »** Question stupide oui, mais il n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre d'accord ?

 **« Non. Je ne l'entends pas en continu… Juste par moments. Il dit toujours la même chose.** _ **« C'est lui, c'est lui, c'est lui, c'est de sa faute. ».**_ **Quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour moi… Mais peut-être pas pour toi. »** Atsushi releva les yeux vers lui, plein d'espoir. **« Je sais que tu connais l'identité du tueur.**

– **Je ne connais pas…**

– **Son nom, juste son visage je sais. Oda me l'a dit. Mais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est si** **Junsa** **aurait pu le connaître. Est-ce qu'il parle du coupable ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il le connaissait ? Alors, est-ce qu'il a vraiment été tué par hasard ou… »**

Akutagawa leva une main pour calmer le flux d'hypothèses qu'était en train d'émettre son compagnon et qui commençait à lui donner le tournis.

 **« Je ne sais pas qui est le vrai coupable. Je n'avais jamais vu son visage auparavant.**

– **Et comment tu l'as vu ?**

– **Je fais de la divination. »** lâcha-t-il, pince-sans-rire. Le jaune et noir le fixa, surpris, avant de pouffer.

 **« Ce n'est pas très crédible.**

– **Je sais,** sourit-il légèrement. **Je l'ai vu, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait été relié d'une quelconque manière à** **Sugimoto** **. »**

Une lueur sombre passa dans les yeux d'Atsushi et Akutagawa eut le sentiment qu'il avait encore des doutes.

 **« Je vois,** dit-il néanmoins. **Merci…**

– **Nakajima.**

– **Oui ?**

– **Tu devrais sûrement te reposer. Perdre un ami, c'est difficile. »**

Atsushi le fixa un long instant avant d'esquisser un sourire reconnaissant.

 **« Oui, je suppose. Merci en tout cas,** **Akutagawa** **.**

– **Arrête de me remercier,** soupira le susnommé en roulant des yeux mais avec un ton relativement doux.

– **D'accord… »**

Ils se sourirent vaguement et restèrent un instant, l'un face à l'autre. Atsushi semblait hésitant / et son regard passa sur le visage du noir à plusieurs reprises sans se fixer sur un point précis. Puis, il tressaillit et le salua à nouveau avant de s'éloigner sans rien dire. Ryunosuke le regarda faire, songeur. Les paroles d'Atsushi résonnèrent dans son esprit. _« J'entends la voix de_ _Junsa_ _. »_ Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière cet état de fait ?

Bien évidemment, il croyait l'argenté. Et bien évidemment, il ne croyait pas réellement que le Poufsouffle était juste fatigué. Il avait donné cette explication pour convaincre son camarade de ne pas trop se ronger les sangs. Et, avec des motifs beaucoup moins altruistes, pour l'empêcher de trop creuser un sujet qu'il ne désirait pas mettre sur le tapis. Junsa Sugimoto était mort et, s'il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que c'était mieux ainsi, cela l'arrangeait d'une certaine manière. Cela avait au moins créé un rempart solide, un mur même, qui empêcherait la vérité d'éclater trop vite.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

.:.

Ryunosuke rentra ensuite au château et se rendit dans sa salle commune, où l'attendait une pile de travail à faire. Les BUSEs se rapprochaient aux yeux des professeurs et ils en profitaient pour les assommer de dissertations longues et ennuyeuses. Il observa d'un œil dubitatif le sujet que leur avait donné Fitzgerald avant de décider de la faire le lendemain et se rallongea sur son lit. Alors qu'il venait de s'installer, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Gin.

 **« J'ai un message de maman pour toi,** lâcha sa cadette en le voyant se retourner pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler.

– **Si c'est pour me dire de manger parce que je ressemble à un cadavre, pas la peine.**

– **C'est plus sérieux** **Ryunosuke** **. »**

Au ton ferme de sa sœur, il se retourna vers elle et se mit en position assise. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et soupira.

 **« Grand-père et grand-mère sont venus la voir ce matin.**

– **Le retour des ancêtres. »** grimaça Ryunosuke ; sa sœur lui donna un coup de coude mais sans violence.

Aucun d'eux n'appréciait leurs grands parents paternels, et leur mère encore moins. Ils étaient à l'image de la famille Akutagawa, typiquement sang-purs : coincés, arriérés, sans aucun humour, hautains, avec des postures travaillées pendant des heures devant un miroir, méprisants et méprisables.

Ils étaient bien heureux de ne pas être au manoir actuellement : ils avaient échappé aux critiques sur le jardin, l'aile désaffectée et le fait que Fuku vivait toujours seule avec ses elfes de maison. Selon eux, elle aurait dû refaire sa vie depuis belle lurette. Et des enfants, parce que « avec un fils tueur et une fille silencieuse, c'était pas une super réussite ces enfants ». Enfin, au moins maintenant ils les reconnaissaient comme des enfants légitimes. Parce qu'au début, on était plutôt sur des « Ce sont vraiment les enfants de Toshizoo ? ».

La première fois qu'ils avaient rencontré leurs grands parents paternels, c'était à l'enterrement dudit paternel et c'était la première chose qu'ils avaient dit. Bonne ambiance familiale en perspective. Ryunosuke et Gin les détestaient cordialement et remerciaient Merlin, Morgane et Salazar à chaque fois qu'ils venaient en leur absence.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?**

– **Ils voulaient parler de toi. De ton innocence déclarée, des soupçons de culpabilité qui pèsent sur toi, entre autres.**

– **Je suis toujours la honte de la famille alors ?** demanda-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

– **Tu t'es un peu rattrapé. »** répliqua sa sœur sur le même ton.

Ils échangèrent un mince sourire, à la fois amusés et désespérés par cette situation absurde. Le pire, c'est que le terme « honte de la famille » avait réellement été employé par leurs grands parents pour le qualifier. D'après Gin, pendant plusieurs repas de famille, son prénom n'avait même pas été prononcé, remplacé par ce terme.

 **« C'est tout ? J'ai dû mal à les imaginer quitter leur « somptueuse demeure sur la côte » juste pour parler de moi.**

– **Ils voulaient aborder le sujet «** **Kyôka** **» aussi.**

– **Ah. »**

Ah, oui, il comprenait mieux. Tout faisait sens désormais. Les ancêtres Akutagawa avaient également été convoqués au Ministère pour interrogatoire, et plusieurs questions leur avaient été posées au sujet de la deuxième « honte de la famille », enfin théoriquement la première. Le plus amusant dans cette histoire-là, c'était que, si Kyôka ne méritait même pas sa place au sein de la famille Akutagawa, rien n'avait été reproché à Toshizoo, le principal responsable. Pour les parents de Toshizoo, s'il fallait blâmer quelqu'un, il s'agissait obligatoirement de Fuku pour ne pas avoir satisfait les attentes de son mari, la mère de Kyôka pour avoir tenté Toshizoo, et de Kyôka elle-même pour être née.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?**

– **Ils voulaient se plaindre du fait qu'elle donnait une mauvaise image de notre famille.**

– **L'affaire n'est même pas publique. Seuls les** **Aurors** **sont au courant.**

– **« Les** **Aurors** **représentent l'autorité, c'est important de rester en bons termes avec eux. »** cita Gin avec un sourire.

Il reconnut la phrase favorite de son grand-père, ainsi que la plus ridicule. Il devait se retenir de rire à chaque fois qu'il la lançait.

 **« Quoiqu'il en soit, maman voulait que je prévienne** **Kyôka** **, et je voulais que tu sois mis au courant aussi.**

– **Je pense que** **Kyôka** **sait déjà que nos grands-parents la méprisent,** commenta Ryunosuke.

– **C'est aussi mon avis, mais tu connais maman, elle veut toujours qu'on soit au courant de tout ce qui peut nous concerner. C'est sa philosophie principale de vie. »**

Akutagawa esquissa un sourire. Leur mère accordait une grande importance au fait qu'ils sachent tout ce qui pourrait les concerner. Certains trouvaient cela étrange, et peut-être que cela l'était en effet, mais personne n'oserait jamais le faire remarquer à Fuku. Ils avaient trop peur d'en subir les conséquences.

.:.

Dazai soupira et s'affala un peu plus sur son lit. Il s'ennuyait fermement. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans cette infirmerie, à part compter les dalles au plafond et les plis des rideaux. Il avait déjà terminé de rattraper son retard dans les cours – Oda et Chuuya lui avaient prêté leurs notes – et il avait même réalisé les devoirs demandés par les professeurs. Il espérait que madame Yosano l'autoriserait bientôt à sortir.

La porte s'ouvrit justement sur la jeune femme, ainsi que sur le directeur Fukuzawa. Le Serdaigle les regarda traverser la pièce jusqu'au lit qu'il occupait. Le directeur tenait dans sa main droite une pile de lettres qu'il tendit à Dazai.

 **« Vous recevez beaucoup de lettres, monsieur** **Dazai** **,** commenta avec un amusement visible le vieil homme en lui tendant le paquet. **La rançon du succès je suppose ?**

– **Un succès obtenu grâce à une action qui aurait pu vous coûter la vie. »** répliqua l'infirmière sur un ton critique.

Dazai se contenta de sourire, et observa les expéditeurs des lettres. La première de la pile venait de sa tante, qui devait s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir venir le voir ; elle était actuellement en Australie pour son travail de journaliste. La seconde venait de la famille d'Oda, et il fut touché par cette attention. Il était vrai qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps chez eux quand il était plus jeune, mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une lettre de leur part.

Les deux lettres suivantes provenaient de cousins éloignés, quant à la dernière… Il fut surpris de lire le nom d'Ango Sakaguchi comme expéditeur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ancien ami allait lui écrire. Fukuzawa sembla remarquer son trouble – sans doute avait-il déjà regardé les expéditeurs – et déclara :

 **« Je pense que vous avez besoin de calme pour lire ces lettres, aussi nous allons vous laisser. Cependant, avant cela, Herman m'a demandé de vous transmettre une information importante. Q a été arrêté. »** Osamu haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'annonce. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce que cela arrive. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que le ministère avait pris son temps pour l'arrêter. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'on le tiendrait au courant en priorité. On lui avait suffisamment reproché son inconscience, et très peu félicité pour les informations qu'il avait recueilli. **« Il va être interrogé par le ministère prochainement, et vous avez l'autorisation d'y assister. Bien sûr, rien ne vous y oblige mais…**

– **J'accepte,** le coupa immédiatement le bleu et bronze. **Mais j'aimerais que** **Chuuya** **puisse aussi venir. »**

Les deux adultes l'observèrent avec surprise. La requête du « génie » de Poudlard semblait les prendre au dépourvu.

 **« Eh bien,** déclara Fukuzawa, **compte tenu de la... situation de monsieur Nakahara, je ne pense pas que le ministère s'y opposera. Cependant, monsieur** **Dazai** **, je dois vous informer d'une chose :** **Kensuke** **Nakahara assistera lui aussi à l'interrogatoire, en sa qualité de chef du département des** **Aurors** **. »**

Dazai grimaça légèrement à la mention du père de Chuuya. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais il savait d'office qu'il ne l'apprécierait pas ; tout ce que le rouquin lui avait raconté à son sujet avait fait comprendre au Serdaigle que l'Auror en chef n'était pas un père exemplaire. Il ignorait de ce fait si son petit ami accepterait de venir à l'audience de Q, tout en sachant que le père qu'il évitait soigneusement depuis le mois de septembre serait présent.

 **« Monsieur le directeur,** finit-il par répondre, **proposez au moins à** **Chuuya** **de venir. Il choisira lui-même. »** Fukuzawa acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

 **« Je transmettrai cette requête au ministère, puis à monsieur Nakahara si elle est acceptée. »**

Osamu le remercia et l'observa prendre congé, tandis que l'infirmière Yosano retournait dans son bureau. Ils échangèrent quelques mots que le bleu et bronze n'entendit pas, de toute manière, toute son attention était focalisée sur les lettres qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains.

Il déposa les lettres de ses cousins sur sa table de chevet, et ouvrit la lettre de sa tante. Comme il s'en doutait, elle s'excusait de ne pas être venue après son attaque, et le sermonnait pour son imprudence. Il lut à peine la lettre, il avait déjà eu son lot de sermons ces derniers jours.

Il lut avec bien plus d'attention la lettre des Oda. Elle avait été rédigée par sa mère, mais la petite sœur d'Oda avait joint sa propre missive, un petit bout de papier sur lequel elle avait dessiné son grand frère, Dazai et elle. Le Serdaigle ne put réprimer un sourire attendri devant le dessin. Il appréciait beaucoup Oryo, qui débordait d'énergie du haut de ses huit ans. Il mit de côté le dessin, et rangea la lettre avec les autres qu'il avait reçues.

Il ne lui en restait plus qu'une, celle d'Ango. Il l'observa longuement et remarqua que l'enveloppe portait deux noms de destinataires. Le sien, et en plus petit « ou Sakunosuke Oda ». Il finit par l'ouvrir, avec une certaine appréhension. Sans doute Ango lui avait-il écrit pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie, le tout de manière formelle afin qu'il comprenne bien qu'ils n'étaient pas redevenus amis pour autant. Mais il découvrit que son ex-ami avait été plutôt bavard : deux papiers étaient glissés à l'intérieur, noircis de son écriture bien ronde et grosse.

Il vérifia que l'enveloppe ne contenait rien d'autre, et déplia le premier papier pour commencer sa lecture.

 _Dazai_ _,_

 _J'écris cette lettre sans savoir si tu es bien en vie, c'est pour cela que j'ai inscrit le nom d'Oda comme destinataire également. Je suis sûr que lui est encore en vie, il n'est pas du genre à risquer sa vie inutilement comme toi_ _. Mais je m'autorise à espérer que tu sois encore vivant, aussi je m'adresse à toi. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas du genre à mourir si facilement._

 _Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser à Inverness, même si j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. Cette lettre anonyme était trop étrange, et trop belle pour être vraie : une opportunité d'apprendre le nom de tous les sorciers d'Écosse aurait été incroyable, mais c'est surtout très utopique. J'ai quand même eu un choc en te voyant sortir de cette ruelle, et me protéger de Q._

 _Rien ne t'obligeait à le faire, et cela m'oblige à t'écrire pour te remercier, ce qui me contrarie quelque peu. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de dette envers quelqu'un comme toi. Mais je serais bien ingrat si je ne te remerciais pas d'avoir sauvé ma vie._

 _Quand les officiers de police sont retournés dans la rue où j'ai été attaqué, ils n'ont trouvé que des traces de sang sur le sol. Puisqu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé ton cadavre, je suppose que tu es en vie._

 _J'aimerais te demander pourquoi j'ai été attaqué - tu dois sûrement le savoir puisque tu m'as sauvé - mais je pense déjà le savoir aussi. Quelque chose me dit que tout ceci est lié à_ _Junsa_ _Sugimoto_ _. Je suppose que je sais des choses qui ne doivent pas être connues des autorités des sorciers, au risque de compromettre je ne sais trop quoi._

 _Honnêtement, je ne vois pas quelles informations pourraient vous intéresser, mais je vais quand même te les raconter dans cette lettre. Au moins, je ne serais pas le seul à être en danger à cause de ces informations, même si tu ne sembles pas avoir besoin de cela pour mettre ta vie en danger. Je n'ai pas beaucoup connu Junsa_ _Sugimoto_ _. Et, crois-moi, je ne m'en plains pas tant que ça._

 _La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'est en juin de l'année dernière. Il s'est présenté à l'une de nos réunions ouvertes à tous. Quand je l'ai vu, avec ses cheveux bruns et son visage angélique, je me suis dit que c'était un gamin qui n'avait pas sa place ici._

 _Pourtant, c'était loin d'être un gamin, et il n'était surtout pas angélique. Il semblait avoir une haine farouche à l'égard des sorciers et se proposait pour participer à toutes les offensives directes contre eux._

 _Parfois, il me faisait peur. Quand on évoquait les pertes chez les sorciers, il souriait, tel un enfant heureux devant son cadeau de Noël. Quand on élaborait nos offensives, il était toujours le premier à inventer des moyens de tuer des sorciers._

 _En août, il est venu à l'un de nos meetings avec une « grande idée ». Selon lui, cela aurait permis de renverser la situation, de nous faire gagner contre les sorciers. Il n'a pas voulu entrer dans les détails, mais il était très motivé._

 _Il m'a donné rendez-vous à Londres à la fin du mois d'août, pour qu'on commence à mettre en place son plan. On s'est retrouvés près de chez lui, et il a commencé à me parler de lui, et de ses amis._

 _Je n'ai pas réellement compris où il voulait en venir. Il me racontait qui étaient ses amis, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il m'a dit qu'il m'en présenterait un._ _Atsushi_ _je crois, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il disait que ce serait intéressant que je le rencontre. Personnellement, j'avais quelques doutes. Il ne cessait de répéter « Le pauvre, il ne va rien comprendre », le regard perdu dans le vide, comme pour lui-même. C'était assez effrayant._

 _Il me parlait de faire ça un peu après la rentrée, mais au final, il a disparu le jour même et son cadavre a été retrouvé peu après. On m'a dit qu'il a été tué par Q. Une bien triste fin pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Je sais que Q n'a pas pour habitude de tuer rapidement ses victimes, et qu'au contraire, il apprécie de les torturer longuement._

 _Je vais être honnête avec toi_ _Dazai_ _. La mort de_ _Junsa_ _Sugimoto_ _est un drame qui n'aurait pas dû se produire. Mais les gens comme toi devraient plutôt s'en réjouir selon moi. Ce type avait une dent sérieuse contre les sorciers et sa mort a peut-être empêché votre monde de s'effondrer un peu plus._

 _Une dernière information pour toi : la Milice a prévu de faire une attaque à Londres, dans un bar fréquenté par des sorciers, dans deux semaines. Si tu pouvais éviter de t'y trouver, cela m'arrangerait. Je pourrais considérer ma dette envers toi comme remboursée._

 _Ango_ _._

Dazai termina sa lecture avec un vague sourire. Cette lettre était d'Ango, aucun doute à ce sujet. C'était totalement son style, tellement guindé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait quarante-cinq ans. Son sourire disparut cependant rapidement, remplacé par un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Les révélations de son ancien ami sur Junsa Sugimoto le surprenaient énormément. Il avait déjà eu vent des rumeurs qui couraient au sujet du Poufsouffle, sur le fait qu'il avait peut-être trahi le monde des sorciers. Cette lettre était la preuve complète que ce n'étaient pas que des rumeurs, mais bel et bien la réalité.

Devait-il la montrer aux Aurors ? Elle les intéresserait sûrement, mais il hésitait. Cette lettre lui donnait un coup d'avance sur tous. Il allait probablement la montrer à Oda, comme lui avait demandé Ango… Mais il s'en servirait d'abord pour parler à Akutagawa. Cette missive avait amené une question claire dans son esprit, qu'il devait absolument poser à l'ancien prisonnier.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira. Avec tous ces récents évènements, son ennui avait clairement disparu. La seule chose qui lui restait, c'était l'envie de voir Chuuya. Si seulement madame Yosano pouvait autoriser les visites…


	21. 17 : Amour, gloire et peinture

**Il fait chaud.**  
Voilà ne me remerciez pas pour cette information essentielle que vous ignoriez.  
Sinon bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai failli oublier que je devais poster mais tout va bien sinon.  
M'EN VOULEZ PAS C'EST L'ORAL QUI OCCUPAIT TOUTES MES PENSÉES.  
(ma conscience : oui enfin, on en parle du fait que t'as écrit plus en une semaine de "révisions" qu'en deux semaines normalement ?)  
Oui bon hein.  
Sinon dans trois jours c'est l'anniversaire de 01643 voilà :) information inutile je sais mais j'avais envie de le dire :')

Sinon, je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances à tous et bon courage à ceux qui ont encore le brevet ! Le prochain chapitre sortira le **18 juillet** (le chapitre 18 le 18 drôle de coïncidence) et il y aura un petit changement de programme mais je vous dirais ça un peu avant ! Bonne lecture :D

Et merci à **Kaoru18** pour ses reviews !

 **Disclaimer :** je ne possède toujours pas les personnages de BSD ou l'univers d'Harry Potter :')

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix-sept – Amour, gloire et peinture**

* * *

Dazai put finalement sortir de l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard, lorsqu'il parvint enfin à convaincre l'infirmière Yosano que sa blessure ne le faisait plus souffrir. Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, elle le tiraillait juste un petit peu de temps à autre. Et puis, il avait une très bonne raison de vouloir sortir : le match Poufsouffle/Gryffondor allait avoir lieu.

Même s'il avait officiellement désigné Twain comme nouveau capitaine le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures convenablement, il n'avait pas envie de négliger ses compétences de stratège ; Serdaigle en aurait de toute manière besoin pour repasser devant Serpentard dont les élèves les narguaient depuis le précédent match.

Et puis, Oda allait jouer, et le brun était curieux de voir la stratégie que son meilleur ami avait mis en place pour prendre la victoire aux deux maisons qui dominaient. Poufsouffle était loin derrière elles, mais Dazai savait à quel point Odasaku pouvait être déterminé.

Aussi, c'est avec une certaine excitation qu'il passa la porte de l'infirmerie avec ses affaires, prêt à regagner sa Salle commune et son dortoir. Chuuya l'attendait, ce qui le fit sourire. Malgré ses demandes, Yosano n'avait pas autorisé les visites, arguant qu'il devait rester calme pour récupérer. Il n'avait donc pas aperçu le rouquin depuis leur discussion _mouvementée_ après son réveil.

 **« Oh, tu es venu m'attendre, comme c'est adorable ~ »** Il ne put résister à l'envie de taquiner un peu le jeune homme, qui, comme il s'y attendait, leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Je voulais être aux premières loges si jamais tu devais chuter lamentablement à cause de ta blessure. »** La répartie fit rire Dazai.

 **« Ce n'est pas dans mon programme malheureusement. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu aurais été en mesure de me voir, tu es tellement petit ! »**

Cette pique-là était gratuite certes, mais tellement tentante, et le coup de pied qui atteint violemment son tibia ne le fit pas changer d'avis. Le rouquin marmonna quelque chose sur « cet insupportable type que j'aime sans savoir pourquoi » puis redevint sérieux.

 **« Je voulais te parler d'un truc. »**

Dazai cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver une explication à cette phrase.

 **« Au sujet de Q ? »**

La nouvelle lui était parvenue malgré son isolement : le tueur en série avait été capturé par les Aurors. Il se trouvait actuellement en détention provisoire à Azkaban, le temps que son audience soit organisée.

 **« Ouais. Je vais aller à l'audience.** **Fukuzawa** **m'y a autorisé.**

– **Ton père y sera non ?** demanda doucement le brun tout en sachant la réponse.

– **Ouais. Ça ne m'enchante pas de le voir mais… Je veux voir de mes propres yeux le connard qui a fait ça à ma petite sœur. »**

Dazai opina légèrement. Il comprenait les motifs de Chuuya. Restait juste à espérer que leur première réunion depuis le départ du rouquin pour Poudlard se passerait bien…

 **« Je serais là aussi,** signala-t-il.

– **Fukuzawa** **me l'a dit aussi. Mais tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Ils ont invité les proches des victimes de Q.**

– **De toutes les victimes ? Même les moldues ?**

– **Pourquoi crois-tu que l'audience n'a lieu que la semaine prochaine ?**

– **La ministre moldue a encore fait des siennes,** comprit le brun. **Il y avait longtemps. »**

Depuis le procès avorté d'Akutagawa, la ministre s'était faite plutôt discrète, occupée à remettre de l'ordre dans l'Angleterre moldue qui sombrait de plus en plus dans le chaos. On pouvait au moins lui reconnaître une chose : elle était efficace. Dazai se souvenait avoir entendu Kenji dire que le taux de criminalité avait chuté ces derniers temps.

 **« Et donc, elle a exigé d'être présente à l'audience, et a demandé à ce que les familles moldues puissent venir ?** demanda le Serdaigle. **Ce n'est pas contraire à nos lois ?**

– **C'est pour ça que Hawthorne a demandé à ce que l'audience se tienne chez les moldus. Officiellement, c'est la police moldue qui a arrêté Q.**

– **C'est plus simple ainsi certes… Mais les** **Aurors** **doivent être agacés.**

– **Ouais, j'ai croisé Melville tout à l'heure, il avait l'air fou de rage. »**

Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Personne ne serait heureux de voir d'autres récupérer les honneurs de son travail acharné.

 **« Je viendrais quand même,** finit-il par dire. **Je ne suis pas une réelle victime de Q.**

– **Tu es quand même le seul à être resté en vie après avoir croisé son chemin. Cela risque d'être dur pour les familles. »** Ça, Dazai pouvait le comprendre. Mais il n'avait pas envie de renoncer à son opportunité d'assister à l'audience. Et puis, si Chuuya devait se confronter à son père, il voulait être là. Il doutait que ces retrouvailles se passent bien. **« Enfin, fais ce que tu veux.**

– **J'y compte bien. »**

Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, dans laquelle Dazai entra pour déposer ses affaires avant de ressortir rapidement.

 **« On devrait se dépêcher,** fit-il, **je ne veux pas rater le début du match. Steinbeck va jouer ?**

– **Bien sûr, son bras s'est remis depuis le temps.**

– **Mais il leur manque toujours** **Tachihara** **.**

– **Je pense qu'ils se sont habitués à son absence… Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il a disparu maintenant.**

– **Peut-être a-t-il réussi à s'enfuir loin,** commenta Dazai.

– **Peut-être. »**

Ils reprirent leur chemin jusqu'au terrain, se mêlant aux retardataires qui se dépêchaient également. Plusieurs d'entre eux saluèrent Dazai, content de le revoir sur pied ; un groupe de Serpentards de septième année se mit à taquiner joyeusement Chuuya, qui s'énerva et finit par accélérer le pas pour se soustraire à leurs sous-entendus désagréables.

Dazai le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, amusé de voir que l'entièreté de Poudlard continuait de se divertir avec leur relation. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent les gradins avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leurs maisons respectives. Le capitaine des Serdaigles eut même le droit à une ovation lorsqu'il arriva au milieu des membres de sa maison, et put s'installer au premier rang ; Kunikida et Poe lui avaient gardé une place.

 **« Pas encore de retour en cours, mais pour le Quidditch si,** commenta Kunikida.

– **Évidemment !** répliqua-t-il, déclenchant l'hilarité de ses camarades. **J'ai mes priorités. »**

Le préfet-en-chef secoua la tête, désabusé, mais ne dit rien de plus. Sur le terrain, les joueurs avaient commencé à arriver, sous les acclamations du public. Dazai était surpris de voir à quel point les supporters de Gryffondor paraissent motivés, malgré leur score affligeant. Ils ne pourraient jamais remporter la coupe, à moins de remporter leurs deux matchs restants avec plus de 500 points à chaque fois. Et, au vu de leurs capacités, c'était impossible.

Il observa les joueurs avec intérêt, tentant de deviner la stratégie de chacun des capitaines en fonction des joueurs qu'ils avaient choisi, et repéra un jeune homme qui avait l'air complètement paniqué de se trouver sur le terrain et dont le vol était peu assuré.

 **« Tiens donc,** s'exclama-t-il à voix haute, **Oda a choisi Nakajima comme attrapeur ?**

– **Leur attrapeur titulaire est absent,** expliqua Kunikida.

– **Sa mère est décédée,** précisa Poe, précision dont ils se seraient bien passés.

– **C'est un désavantage pour eux,** soupira Dazai. **Nakajima n'a pas l'habitude des matchs, et de la pression. »**

Le jeune homme avait l'air complètement perdu ; il se posa sur le terrain avec un temps de retard, alors qu'Oda serrait la main de Tanizaki. Le coup de sifflet fut ensuite sonné, et le match débuta sous les cris enjoués du public.

Dazai observa tous les joueurs qui commençaient le match avec énergie ; le souaffle se passait déjà, et les cognards traversaient le terrain à toute vitesse. Steinbeck était effectivement remis de sa blessure à l'épaule et jouait avec hargne. Les Tanizaki sillonnaient également le terrain à toute vitesse, et l'aîné parvint en face des anneaux en l'espace de quelques minutes, prêt à marquer.

Il avait cependant en face de lui l'un des meilleurs gardiens de Poudlard, et également un joueur expérimenté et un capitaine déterminé : Oda, qui bloqua sans grand effort le souaffle, avant de le renvoyer à ses propres joueurs. La course recommença, cette fois dans l'autre sens.

Dazai leva les yeux, à la recherche des deux attrapeurs. Depuis les gradins, il n'avait aucune chance d'apercevoir la boule dorée, aussi allait-il devoir se référer à eux pour connaître l'avancée du match. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour Poufsouffle, le fait d'avoir un remplaçant en attrapeur leur serait préjudiciable. De plus, Naomi Tanizaki n'était pas mauvaise dans son rôle, elle était très observatrice.

Cette dernière se trouvait d'ailleurs un peu au-dessus d'eux, balayant le terrain du regard. Il ne voyait pas Nakajima de là où il était, mais il devinait sa silhouette immobile également à l'autre bout du terrain. Pendant ce temps, les joueurs continuaient de se passer la plus grosse balle, et le score montait petit à petit.

Étonnamment, Gryffondor se défendait vigoureusement, mais la plupart de leurs tentatives de marquer se soldaient par un échec. Oda était talentueux, tout le monde le savait, et il illustrait son talent encore une fois. Sa maison menait cinquante à dix face aux griffons, et tout le monde savait que le score allait encore monter.

Les attrapeurs n'avaient pas encore bougé, le vif d'or devait bien se cacher. Le score montait toujours, plutôt vite contrairement aux matchs Serpentard/Serdaigle. Poufsouffle était déjà à quatre-vingt, tandis que Gryffondor montait lentement à trente.

Naomi Tanizaki bougea alors, pour la première fois depuis le début du match, et la silhouette de son homologue jaune et noir en fit de même. La tension monta d'un cran dans le stade, et les poursuiveurs commencèrent à s'échanger la balle principale de plus en plus vite. Les Poufsouffles voulaient faire monter le score le plus haut et le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter que les griffons ne gagnent en attrapant le vif d'or tandis que ces derniers tentaient de les en empêcher, priant pour que leur attrapeuse mette fin au match rapidement.

Dazai tentait de suivre leurs mouvements avec attention, mais ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de lui, se dirigeant loin de tous les joueurs, obligés de suivre les mouvements d'une boule capricieuse avec attention pour s'emparer de la victoire. Le score restait stable pendant ce temps, aucune équipe ne parvenait à marquer.

Le public retint brièvement son souffle, lorsque l'une des deux silhouettes – probablement celle de Nakajima – bascula de son balai et manqua de tomber, se raccrochant avec une seule main au manche de son balai. Il parvint cependant à remonter et reprit son trajet comme si de rien n'était, même si son épaule avait dû en prendre un coup.

Les attrapeurs plongèrent brutalement, attirant sur eux l'attention du stade tout entier. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent en revenant vers le public, celui-ci put remarquer que la boule dorée avait finalement été attrapée, et le sifflet résonna à nouveau, symbolisant la fin du match. Le public – surtout la maison vainqueur – laissa éclater sa joie, et les joueurs de Poufsouffle se réunirent autour d'un Atsushi Nakajima qui semblait à peine croire ce qui venait de se produire. Il fixait le vif d'or dans sa main avec une surprise sincère et ne parut revenir sur Terre que lorsque ses camarades se jetèrent sur lui pour l'étreindre.

Dazai les regarda célébrer avec un petit sourire et croisa le regard d'Oda qui félicitait chaleureusement son attrapeur. Le Serdaigle leva un pouce en l'air pour féliciter son ami d'enfance, qui le lui rendit avec un grand sourire. Le brun était sincèrement heureux pour son ami, même si la compétition promettait d'être rude pour le trophée des Quatre Maisons. Chaque maison n'avait plus qu'un seul match à jouer, un seul match pour les départager.

Il était impatient de reprendre l'entraînement. La victoire allait être dure à obtenir, mais il avait confiance, sa maison y parviendrait.

.:.

Après la fin du match, Akutagawa suivit la foule d'élèves qui quittait les tribunes, impatient de retrouver le calme de sa chambre. Gin l'avait contraint à venir assister au match, et même s'il admettait que cela n'avait pas été aussi inintéressant qu'il ne le craignait, il n'appréciait pas spécialement d'être entouré d'autant d'élèves qu'il connaissait à peine.

Il descendit les marches reliant les tribunes à l'extérieur du terrain de Quidditch, et retrouva sa sœur qui avait pris de l'avance et qui était en grande discussion avec Higuchi, l'une des poursuiveuses de leur équipe s'il souvenait bien. Sans doute parlaient-elles du match auquel elles venaient d'assister. Il les rejoignit en quelques enjambées et observa du coin de l'œil les autres élèves qui retournaient par petits groupes d'amis jusqu'au château.

 **« Je suis contente que Poufsouffle ait gagné,** entendit-il Gin dire.

– **Gryffondor n'avait aucune chance face à eux !** répondit sa camarade. **Quoique, ils se sont montrés particulièrement motivés. Je ne m'y attendais pas.**

– **C'est vrai. Peut-être espèrent-ils ne pas finir dernier ?**

– **Au vu des scores, c'est fichu pour eux, à moins d'un miracle au prochain match. »** Higuchi se tut et réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter : **« Peut-être que s'ils gagnent le match avec plus de 200 points, et si Poufsouffle perd son prochain match sans marquer le moindre point, ils peuvent finir troisièmes.**

– **Mais leur prochain match est contre Serdaigle,** signala Gin.

– **Donc c'est fichu pour eux,** conclut la blonde en haussant les épaules. **Tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est essayer de ne pas finir derniers avec le pire score de l'histoire de Poudlard. Ce qui est déjà compliqué. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes poursuivirent leur conversation, mais Akutagawa cessa de les écouter. Le Quidditch l'ennuyait énormément, aussi préférait-il observer les quelques personnes encore présentes autour d'eux. Une grande partie des élèves était déjà rentrée au château, et Ryunosuke désirait vraiment en faire de même. Il avait envie de signaler à sa sœur qu'il partait, mais il savait qu'elle détestait quand il faisait son « asocial » et qu'il restait dans son coin.

Et peut-être, éventuellement, qu'il avait une autre raison d'attendre encore un petit peu à côté du terrain de Quidditch. Après tout, les joueurs n'étaient pas encore sortis, encore en débriefing pour revoir leur stratégie. Enfin, Poufsouffle devait plus être en train de célébrer qu'autre chose. Quoique, ils n'étaient pas du genre à se reposer trop vite sur leurs lauriers.

 **«** **Ryunosuke** **?** **Ryunosuke** **! »** La voix de Gin le sortit de ses pensées et il se reconcentra sur les deux jeunes femmes.

 **«** **Mh** **?**

– **Je te demandais si tu avais apprécié le match. »** Il n'eut qu'à fixer sa sœur un petit instant pour qu'elle comprenne. **« Je m'en doutais. »** Higuchi étouffa ce qui ressemblait à un rire mais se reprit vite. **« Au moins, tu auras eu l'occasion de voir Nakajima jouer en tant qu'attrapeur. C'est sûrement la seule fois que ça arrivera.**

– **Franchement,** déclara la jeune femme blonde, **il ne jouait pas si mal que ça. Pour un attrapeur remplaçant.**

– **Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. C'est jusque que, vu à quel point il semblait stressé, je ne pense pas qu'il remonte sur un balai de sitôt. Et puis, il a failli tomber ; c'est déjà un véritable miracle qu'il ne se soit rien cassé ! »**

Akutagawa ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Sa sœur n'avait pas tort, il était peu probable que le cinquième année accepte de remonter sur un balai après ce match où il aurait pu finir gravement blessé. Cela ne suffirait pas à décourager un passionné, mais un amateur…

 **« Dans tous les cas, Poufsouffle a remporté la victoire, et c'est une bonne chose non ?** déclara Higuchi.

– **Oui, même si ça implique qu'ils deviennent de sérieux adversaires pour nous.**

– **« Nous » ?** releva la poursuiveuse blonde amusée. **Depuis quand tu fais partie de l'équipe ? »**

Gin lui donna un léger coup sur le bras. Ryunosuke les laissa à nouveau à leur discussion et observa une nouvelle fois les alentours. La plupart des élèves étaient partis, ou remontaient tranquillement la pente jusqu'au château, en discutant du match auquel ils venaient d'assister.

Du bruit en provenance du terrain se fit entendre et il tourna la tête vers l'entrée. L'équipe de Gryffondor en sortit, d'un air digne et sérieux, qui le surprit. On aurait dit qu'ils défiaient quiconque de faire un commentaire sur la défaite qu'ils venaient de connaître.

En tête, Junchirô Tanizaki avançait rapidement ; il les foudroya du regard et passa devant eux sans rien dire. Les autres l'imitèrent. Cependant, alors que le groupe remontait la colline, une silhouette s'éloigna des autres et retourna sur ses pas.

Les trois Serpentards regardèrent avec une surprise non dissimulée Naomi Tanizaki se diriger vers eux. La jeune femme de quatrième année faisait la moue, et semblait n'avoir aucune envie de leur parler. Elle se planta cependant devant eux.

 **« Euh… »** Gin semblait un peu déstabilisée de se trouver devant la petite sœur d'une personne qui la détestait cordialement.

 **« Tiens. »**

La Gryffondor lui tendit un bout de papier froissé que la vert et argent attrapa après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Naomi tourna ensuite les talons et rattrapa son groupe comme si de rien n'était.

Gin observa le bout de papier et le déplia avant de le lire. Elle pâlit légèrement. Higuchi et Ryunosuke le remarquèrent et s'avancèrent pour le lire à leur tour ; Gin le donna à Higuchi en premier – mais Ryunosuke n'était pas vexé bien sûr, il était _juste_ son frère. La blonde parcourut le message en quelques secondes, avant de le tendre à sa camarade, mais Ryunosuke le prit avant.

Le message était bref, rédigé dans une écriture brouillonne et quasiment illisible, comme si l'auteur n'avait eu qu'une poignée de secondes pour l'écrire. Il se résumait à deux mots, simples mais significatifs : _Aidez-moi._ En dessous, un petit dessin avait été réalisé et représentait une forme étrange, qui évoquait vaguement un cristal.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** murmura l'ancien prisonnier.

– **Un appel à l'aide visiblement,** répondit Ichiyô d'un ton peu assuré. **Mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi Naomi** **Tanizaki** **nous appelle nous à l'aide.**

– **Cela sonne comme si elle était en danger,** commenta le bicolore.

– **Pourquoi serait-elle en danger dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? »** releva la jeune femme, perplexe.

Akutagawa songea qu'il y a de nombreuses raisons pour lesquels on pouvait être en danger dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui et se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui était toujours aussi blême, et qui fixait un point invisible devant elle.

 **« Gin ? »** l'appela son frère. Elle releva les yeux et finit par déclarer :

 **« Ce n'est pas Naomi** **Tanizaki** **qui est en danger. »** Les deux autres Serpentards la fixèrent sans comprendre. **« Cette écriture... Et ce dessin... C'est** **Tachihara** **qui en est l'auteur. »**

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?_ songea Ryunosuke avec un certain désespoir. Higuchi, elle, cligna des yeux, fixa la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et demanda :

 **« Tu es sûre que c'est** **Tachihara** **qui a écrit ce message ?**

– **Je reconnais son écriture. Et ce dessin...**

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il représente ? Un cristal ?** Interrogea Ryunosuke.

– **Un cristal d'argent. »**

Si Higuchi haussa un sourcil sans comprendre, le grand frère de Gin comprit sans le moindre problème comment sa sœur avait deviné l'auteur de la missive, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. _Gin_ signifiait argent, ce que peu de personnes savaient. Tachihara était l'une d'elles, il aimait charrier la jeune femme avec cela.

Mais si c'était bien le rouquin impétueux de Gryffondor qui avait envoyé ce SOS, pourquoi l'avoir fait de manière obscure, et surtout, pourquoi l'avoir fait passer par Naomi Tanizaki ? C'était un comportement plutôt étrange, surtout qu'il devait savoir que la jeune femme, comme son frère et ses amis, n'appréciait pas vraiment la Serpentard.

 **« Et donc...,** finit par demander Higuchi après que Gin lui eut expliqué la signification du cristal d'argent, **qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

– **On doit l'aider !** s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

– **Mais comment ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit particulièrement clair sur sa situation.**

– **Et il t'a attaquée, et menti. »** crut bon de rappeler Ryunosuke. Sa sœur avait peut-être oublié ce « détail » mais pas lui. Et il était loin d'avoir pardonné au rouge et or ce qu'il avait fait à sa petite sœur sous prétexte qu'il était un dangereux prisonnier.

 **« Je sais...,** lâcha la concernée. **Mais il a été mon ami pendant des années et... »** Elle hésita mais finit par dire, à voix basse : **« Il a été là pour moi quand tu ne pouvais plus l'être. »**

La phrase toucha Akutagawa bien plus qu'il ne s'autorisa à le montrer : s'il se contraignit à rester de marbre, il éprouva une certaine culpabilité en songeant que sa sœur avait parfaitement raison. Quand il avait été envoyé à Azkaban, elle s'était retrouvée soudainement seule, sans son frère aîné à qui elle était habituée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de tout ce que sa sœur avait traversé pendant les onze mois qu'il avait passé dans cette infâme prison.

Et tout cela, il l'avait choisi. Dans une certaine mesure certes, mais il l'avait choisi. Quand sa sœur saurait pourquoi il s'était laissé condamner, comprendrait-elle ? Ou serait-elle juste encore plus blessée par le comportement de son grand frère ?

 **« Pardon** **Ryunosuke** **,** souffla Gin, **mais...**

– **Je sais. Tu as raison. »** Il adressa un regard désolé à sa petite sœur qui lui offrit en retour un sourire contrit. **« Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour lui, soit. Mais ne te mets pas inutilement en danger.**

– **Bien sûr. Je vais d'abord parler à Naomi** **Tanizaki** **. J'aimerais savoir comment elle a obtenu ce message.**

– **Espérons qu'il soit vrai et que tout ceci ne soit pas un piège. »** marmonna Higuchi, à voix basse.

Gin ne l'entendit pas, mais Ryunosuke oui, et il lui adressa un regard approbateur. Il avait aussi cette crainte, que ce ne soit qu'un piège visant à blesser sa petite sœur, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de réelle raison pour qu'on lui en veuille – il avait été innocenté après tout. Il savait cependant qu'essayer de la dissuader était inutile.

A nouveau, du bruit en provenance du terrain attira leur attention, et cette fois, ce fut Poufsouffle qui sortit, ses élèves beaucoup plus énergiques et heureux que leurs adversaires auparavant. Oda discutait joyeusement avec deux autres membres, tandis que les autres entouraient un autre joueur, que Ryunosuke identifia comme étant Atsushi Nakajima. Celui-ci semblait un peu gêné d'être autant le centre de l'attention.

Lorsqu'il repéra les trois Serpentards, il leur adressa un signe de main, auquel seule Gin répondit après une hésitation. Le jaune et noir finit par se diriger vers eux et les salua à haute voix, avec un sourire si brillant qu'Akutagawa se dit que le soleil avait finalement un rival. Et de taille.

 **« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez encore là. »** Il se tourna vers Ryunosuke et ajouta : **« Ni que tu viendrais.**

– **Je l'ai forcé,** expliqua Gin. **Sinon, il n'aurait jamais quitté sa chambre !**

– **Au moins, je suis tranquille quand tout le monde vient voir le match. »** lâcha l'aîné de la famille. Cela fit rire Atsushi qui déclara :

 **« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé. »**

Le vert et argent le dévisagea un instant, avant de répondre que pas du tout, il avait même apprécié **–** bon, il avait un petit peu exagéré, mais l'argenté semblait si heureux de sa réponse qu'il ne regretta pas de l'avoir fait.

 **« Tu participeras au prochain match ?** demanda Higuchi, d'un ton qui n'était même pas critique.

– **Je ne pense pas. Le titulaire sera sûrement de retour d'ici là. Et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour le Quidditch, comme vous avez pu le voir.**

– **Tu as attrapé le vif d'or lors de ton premier match,** commenta Gin. **Donc, pour moi, tu es plus doué que tu ne le penses. »**

Le Poufsouffle rougit légèrement sous le compliment et remercia chaleureusement la préfète. Le petit groupe finit par prendre le chemin du château **–** l'équipe de Poufsouffle était remontée sans attendre leur attrapeur remplaçant **–** et Ryunosuke laissa les deux jeunes femmes prendre les devants pour rester aux côtés de Nakajima.

Le jeune homme avait meilleure mine que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient discuté. Il tremblait moins, et son regard ne restait pas fixé sur le sol, il se baladait sur tout le paysage qui les entourait. Il sembla remarquer qu'Akutagawa l'observait, car il se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit doucement.

 **« Merci de m'avoir écouté la dernière fois,** déclara-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

– **Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine de me remercier.**

– **Je sais, mais j'ai quand même envie de le faire. »** Il s'interrompit quelques secondes puis reprit : **« Je n'entends plus** **Junsa** **. »**

Ryunosuke fut quelque peu soulagé d'apprendre cela. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le jaune et noir s'était mis à entendre la voix de son défunt ami, mais une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas normal.

 **« Q a été arrêté,** lâcha le serpent. **Sugimoto** **va pouvoir obtenir justice. »** A sa grande surprise, l'argenté soupira, comme si cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas.

 **« Yama me dit exactement la même chose.**

– **C'est une mauvaise chose ?**

– **Non mais... Je m'inquiète pour elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'arrive pas à passer au-dessus de la mort de** **Junsa** **. »**

Akutagawa fut surpris par cet aveu. Il ne connaissait pas Sugimoto, et ne côtoyait Yamagawa que depuis cette année, aussi il ignorait à quel point ils étaient proches. S'ils l'étaient vraiment beaucoup, ce devait être plutôt normal que la jeune femme ait du mal à s'en remettre non ? Mais son interlocuteur semblait réellement inquiet, aussi se dit-il qu'il devait y avoir plus que cela.

 **« Elle veut absolument se rendre à l'interrogatoire de Q,** continua l'argenté.

– **Et elle ne peut pas ?**

– **Nous ne sommes pas de la famille de** **Junsa** **. A moins d'une autorisation spéciale, impossible qu'on puisse y assister. Yama trouve cela injuste, elle ne cesse d'aller voir** **Fukuzawa** **pour lui demander une autorisation. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui décide, et le ministère refuse de nous en accorder. »**

Atsushi soupira. Ryunosuke voyait bien que, s'il essayait de garder un air détendu, il s'inquiétait pour son amie. Ce qui était compréhensible. Sûrement. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, alors il supposait que c'était compréhensible.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le château, ils aperçurent justement Yamagawa qui sortait dans le parc. Elle semblait à fleur de peau, aussi Atsushi salua les trois serpents et se dirigea vers elle ; Ryunosuke le retint quelques secondes.

 **« Essaye de ne pas trop t'inquiéter pour elle, pense aussi un peu à toi. »**

C'était terriblement cliché comme phrase, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Atsushi.

.:.

 _Chuuya_ _,_

 _Tu n'as pas répondu à mes précédentes lettres, mais je suis persuadée que tu les as lues et que tu fais juste ta mauvaise tête. Un trait de caractère que tu as hérité de ton père visiblement._

 _Je t'en supplie, ne va pas à l'interrogatoire de Q. Qu'est-ce que cela va t'apporter de toute façon ? Je sais que tu veux des explications. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'en auras pas, et qu'aller voir ce fou ne fera que te faire souffrir davantage._

 _Je sais que c'est dur pour toi._ _Taeko_ _ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais il faut passer à autre chose. Tu dois le comprendre. Alors, s'il te plaît, renonce à aller le voir._

 _Et, pour l'amour de Merlin, réponds-moi. Cesse de nous éviter. As-tu au moins conscience que tu ne pourras pas le faire éternellement ? Ton père et moi-même commençons à être agacés par cette attitude puérile. Tu as dix-sept ans_ _Chuuya_ _, comporte-toi comme l'adulte que tu es supposé être !_

 _Maman._

Chuuya replia doucement la lettre de sa mère, la remit dans l'enveloppe, puis la jeta sans ciller dans le feu qui réchauffait la salle commune. Il observa ensuite la « gentille » missive familiale brûler tranquillement. Il en avait plus qu'assez des lettres de sa mère qui disaient toutes la même chose. Depuis qu'il avait annoncé à Fukuzawa qu'il assisterait à l'interrogatoire, et donc depuis que son père savait qu'il comptait s'y rendre, il avait reçu une ou deux fois par jour ces lettres de sermon et de supplications.

Sa mère n'était pas la seule à lui en avoir adressé : il en avait également reçu de nombreuses de ses oncles et tantes. A croire que toute la famille s'était liguée contre lui afin de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il désirait. Cela l'agaçait énormément, la plupart d'entre eux ne lui écrivait des lettres qu'une fois par an, pour son anniversaire, et prenait à peine le temps de venir aux fêtes de fin d'années, pourtant ils décidaient de lui dicter sa vie lorsque cela les arrangeait.

Avec un soupir, il se releva du fauteuil où il était assis, se rendit dans son dortoir pour attraper ses affaires de cours, puis retourna dans la salle commune. Une partie des élèves étaient déjà en train de travailler, aussi se décida-t-il à se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il préférait encore réaliser la dissertation de Fitzgerald plutôt que de ruminer le comportement de sa famille. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que sa mère préférait désormais s'effacer derrière les décisions de son père. Il se souvenait pourtant d'une femme forte qui lui tenait tête sans jamais se laisser faire. Depuis la mort de Taeko, il n'avait plus jamais vu cette femme-là.

Il quitta la salle commune et remonta dans le hall pour atteindre les escaliers menant au quatrième étage. Alors qu'il commençait à les gravir, priant pour qu'ils n'en fassent pas qu'à leur tête et le laissent arriver à sa destination, il manqua de se faire renverser par une jeune femme qui venait en sens inverse et avançait sans se préoccuper des autres. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour la suivre un instant des yeux, il reconnut l'amie de Nakajima, Yamagawa s'il souvenait bien.

Il l'observa descendre dans le hall à toute vitesse, visiblement très agacée. Il songea ensuite que les raisons de sa colère ne le regardaient de toute façon pas, et reprit son chemin. Alors qu'il arrivait au troisième étage, il fut cependant de nouveau interrompu, cette fois par une voix qui semblait venir de nulle part.

 **« Psst ! Eh, le petit aux cheveux roux ! »**

Le surnom agaça Chuuya – il n'était pas si petit bon sang ! – qui se retourna, à la recherche de celui qui l'avait interpellé ainsi. Il ne vit cependant personne. Avec un soupir ennuyé, il se détourna ; mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, la voix résonna à nouveau.

 **« Là-haut ! »**

Il leva les yeux, et croisa alors les prunelles rougeâtres de Shizuka Mori, qui le salua de la main avec un grand sourire enjoué. Enfin, pour être exact, il s'agissait de son portrait, qui trônait désormais dans ce couloir, entre celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et au costume formel et celui d'un homme au chapeau melon et en imperméable.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?** l'interrogea le capitaine des serpents. **Vous êtes au premier étage normalement.**

– **J'avais envie de voir de nouvelles têtes ! ~** s'exclama la peinture d'un ton enjoué. **Cela fait plus de cent ans que je côtoie les tableaux du premier étage. »**

Chuuya le regarda sans dire un mot. Il se demandait pourquoi le portrait l'avait interpellé ainsi, mais n'était au fond pas sûr de réellement vouloir le savoir.

 **« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** soupira-t-il une fois que Shizuka Mori se fut tut.

– **C'est vrai que tu sors avec le beau brun de Serdaigle ? »**

L'expression que prit le portrait en formulant sa question était si similaire à celle que Mori prenait parfois que Chuuya sut que personne ne pourrait jamais remettre en question leur filiation. Il marmonna un **« Non mais je rêve... »** dans sa barbe inexistante puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre la bibliothèque **–** il avait des choses plus importantes à faire qu'écouter un homme décédé depuis plus d'un siècle le questionner sur ses relations amoureuses. L'homme peint le rappela cependant immédiatement :

 **« Attends, attends ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »** Le capitaine de Serpentard ignorait s'il était sérieux, mais se résolut à revenir sur ses pas.

 **« Quoi ? »** Son agacement transparaissant dans sa voix mais le tableau ne s'en formalisa pas.

 **« Il paraît que c'est toi qui formulé l'hypothèse selon laquelle** **Ôgai** **aurait menti sur la manière dont il a obtenu ses informations sur le meurtre de** **Mallowan** **. C'est vrai ?**

– **Oui... »**

Il avait en effet émis une hypothèse de ce genre lors des vacances de Noël. C'était juste après cela que Dazai était parti brusquement, sans raison apparente.

 **« Et bien, c'est exact bravo ! »** L'homme peint applaudit, et d'autres tableaux se joignirent à lui sans trop savoir pourquoi ils applaudissaient. **« C'est moi qui ait dit à** **Ôgai** **que ce gamin avait utilisé un sortilège de magie noire.**

– **Donc les rumeurs sont exactes ? Vous voyez vraiment quels élèves utilisent de la magie noire ? »** Shizuka Mori eut un sourire énigmatique.

 **« Je préfère laisser les faits parler pour moi. »**

Le rouquin soupira d'exaspération mais se retint de dire quelque chose de désagréable.

 **« Quoiqu'il en soit, ton ami de Serdaigle est venu me voir pendant les vacances de Noël pour m'interroger à ce sujet. Je lui ai dit la même chose qu'à toi, mais j'ai rajouté deux petites informations.**

– **Informations que vous n'allez pas me donner je suppose ? »** Le tableau haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

 **« Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai arrêté ? »**

La réponse surprit légèrement Chuuya. D'après son expérience avec les Mori, il aurait plutôt pensé que le portrait l'avait interpellé pour le faire tourner en bourrique – ce qu'il avait déjà un peu fait.

 **« Je ne suis pas aussi sournois que mon descendant. »** Le Serpentard ne le trouva pas très crédible mais s'abstint de le faire remarquer. **« Je suis parfaitement crédible. »** ajouta le portrait comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. **« Et non, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées, mais** **Ôgai** **le peut, oui. »**

Le ton détaché qu'avait employé le tableau faillit faire manquer à Chuuya l'information importante qu'il venait de dévoiler.

 **« Vous êtes sérieux ?** protesta-t-il.

– **Bien sûr. C'est l'un des plus grands secrets de la famille Mori : nous sommes tous – ou étions tous – d'excellents** _ **legilimens**_ **. Un don plus qu'utile en cette période troublée n'est-ce pas ? »**

Le capitaine des vert et argent garda un instant le silence. Une rumeur à ce sujet et assez populaire courait en effet dans les couloirs du château et ce, depuis des années. Personne n'avait jamais pu en avoir confirmation, mais beaucoup d'élèves adhéraient à cette théorie d'un professeur Mori _legilimens_. Cela permettait d'expliquer un certain nombre de choses à son sujet.

 **« Mais... Si Mori est un** _ **legilimens**_ **, pourquoi est-ce vous qui lui avez dit qu'** **Akutagawa** **avait utilisé ce sortilège ? »** Shizuka Mori leva les sourcils, sans comprendre, aussi il précisa : **« Vous m'avez confirmé que c'est vous qui avez dit à Mori qu'** **Akutagawa** **avait utilisé de la magie noire. Mais il n'aurait pas pu le savoir en lisant dans ses pensées ?**

– **Voyons, mon descendant est un homme d'honneur, il ne lit pas dans les pensées des élèves... »** L'expression de Chuuya sembla lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, aussi il rectifia : **« Bon, d'accord, il lit dans les pensées des élèves, mais pas tout le temps. Seulement quand la situation l'exige. Et, pour répondre à ta question, sache que tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai.** **Ôgai** **lit dans les pensées, mais c'est moi qui lui ait fourni l'information sur le sortilège de magie noire.**

– **Donc Mori ne l'aurait pas obtenue sans vous ?**

– **Cela aurait été plus difficile pour lui. »**

Chuuya réfléchit. Son cerveau carburait à toute allure pour essayer de relier les pièces du puzzle entre elles, même s'il se doutait que Dazai l'avait déjà fait. Pourquoi Mori n'aurait-il pas pu obtenir l'information par ses capacités de _legilimens_? Une autre chose le frappa alors qu'il réfléchissait à cela.

 **« Attendez un peu... L** **e ministère a établi sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'** **Akutagawa** **n'était pas le tueur ! Alors comment...?**

– **A quel moment ais-je mentionné le nom de ce «** **Akutagawa** **» ? »** Le tableau sourit, tandis que Chuuya comprenait.

 **« Le « gamin » que vous avez repéré... Ce n'était pas** **Akutagawa** **?**

– **Écoute-moi bien petit, je ne me répèterai pas. Le lendemain de l'assassinat de** **Mallowan** **, j'ai observé les élèves qui passaient devant moi. J'en ai repéré un qui semblait avoir récemment utilisé de la magie noire** _ **,**_ **et je l'ai dit à mon descendant. Je ne connais pas vos noms, alors je lui ai juste décrit la personne. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il s'en occuperait, et je n'ai pas eu d'informations supplémentaires. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le gamin qui a utilisé le sortilège n'a jamais mis un pied à Azkaban, car je n'ai pas cessé de le voir lorsqu'ils ont arrêté quelqu'un. »**

Chuuya garda le silence suite aux révélations de Shizuka Mori. Cela permettait de confirmer une nouvelle fois qu'Akutagawa n'était pas le coupable… mais cela signifiait également que le vrai tueur du premier ministre était un élève de Poudlard. Ce constat l'effraya. Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu conscience que c'était une possibilité, mais il s'était toujours accroché à l'idée qu'un élève n'aurait jamais pu commettre un tel crime. C'était sur cela qu'il avait basé sa confiance en Ryunosuke.

Un autre détail le frappa à nouveau. Il repensa à une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Oda quelques temps plus tôt, et se souvint d'une information que l'auburn lui avait révélée au cours de la discussion. _«_ _Akutagawa_ _m'a dit que le coupable n'était pas un élève de Poudlard. »_ Tels étaient les mots que le jaune et noir lui avait rapportés. Mais cela s'opposait à ce que disait le portrait de Shizuka Mori…

 **« Je suis parfaitement honnête pour information,** lâcha le tableau – ce qui poussa le rouquin à se demander si le portrait ne lisait quand même pas dans les pensées. **On m'a dit… »** Il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts. **« … qu'il était temps que cette histoire touche à sa fin, avant de faire plus de victimes. »** L'homme peint posa ses orbes rougeâtres sur le Serpentard. **« Il est vrai que j'apprécierais un peu d'action… On s'amuse peu, quand on est un portrait. 1974 est l'année où je me suis le plus amusé… »**

Chuuya ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il hésita un bref instant, avant de partir dans la direction opposée à la bibliothèque. Il avait plus important à faire que sa dissertation pour Fitzgerald finalement.


	22. 18 : Vérité(s)

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vos vacances se passent bien ! Moi j'essaye de ne pas cramer au soleil rip

Comme toujours on se retrouve pour le chapitre, spoiler alert j'ai encore fait un coup bas à la fin oops. Le prochain sortira le 8 août :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix-huit – Vérité(s)**

* * *

Chuuya descendit les marches menant aux cachots et à la Salle commune des Serpentards à toute vitesse, faisant à peine attention aux autres élèves qui devaient s'écarter pour éviter toute collision. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de la salle, il était légèrement essoufflé mais il ne ralentit pas son rythme et y déboula, faisant sursauter les autres élèves présents.

 **« Un problème, Nakahara ?** s'enquit Higuchi, qui discutait avec d'autres élèves, affalée sur l'un des fauteuils verts.

– **Tu n'aurais pas vu Akutagawa ?**

– **Il est dans son dortoir. »** répondit un autre élève avec un geste vague vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

Le rouquin marmonna un remerciement et s'y engouffra rapidement. Il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler dans quel dortoir se trouvait celui qu'il cherchait, mais finit par arriver dans la bonne pièce, où se trouvait un Ryunosuke Akutagawa confortablement installé sur son lit, visiblement en train de dormir. Chuuya hésita un bref instant à le laisser dormir, sachant que son cadet souffrait de troubles du sommeil, mais sa colère finit par l'emporter et il secoua vivement le bras du bicolore. Celui-ci ouvrit un œil agacé mais se redressa en reconnaissant le capitaine.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Nakahara ?** marmonna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer tant bien que mal.

– **Tu as menti ! »** siffla le rouquin sans détours. Son interlocuteur le fixa longuement avant de répondre un simple :

 **« Pardon ?**

– **Tu as dit à Oda que le coupable n'était pas un élève de Poudlard. Mais c'est un mensonge, Shizuka Mori vient de m'affirmer le contraire. »**

Il observa Ryunosuke avec attention, cherchant une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais le jeune homme restait impassible. Il fixait son camarade dans les yeux, sans ciller. Au bout d'un moment, il rompit le contact visuel et soupira.

 **« Je ne pensais pas qu'il t'en parlerait aussi... »** Chuuya haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

 **« « Moi aussi » ?** répéta-t-il.

– **J'avais dit à** **Dazai** **d'aller voir** **Shizuka** **Mori pour obtenir des informations, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il te les donnerait aussi... Ce tableau est trop bavard.**

– **Je crois que quelqu'un l'a incité à m'en parler. C'est ce qu'il a eu l'air de sous-entendre. »** Ryunosuke grimaça sans rien dire, et Chuuya poursuivit : **« Pourquoi avais-tu dit à** **Dazai** **d'aller le voir ?**

– **Parce que... »** Le bicolore hésita avant de répondre : **« Je voudrais que quelqu'un sache.**

– **Sache quoi ?**

– **La vérité. »**

Avec un soupir, le cinquième année se releva, sous le regard perplexe du rouquin.

 **« Je ne comprends pas.**

– **Actuellement, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où le premier ministre moldu est décédé. Même moi, je ne connais pas toute la vérité. Mais je pense que, si quelqu'un peut comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire, c'est** **Dazai** **et personne d'autre. Alors, je lui ai donné des indices, pour qu'il essaye de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé de mon côté.**

– **Pourquoi des indices ? Pourquoi ne pas tout lui raconter directement ?**

– **C'est trop risqué. Pour lui comme pour moi. »**

Chuuya fronça les sourcils. Il parvenait à comprendre les motivations du jeune homme, mais restait agacé par ses mensonges.

 **« Pourquoi avoir menti à Oda ? Est-ce que c'est parce que le coupable est un Poufsouffle et que tu ne veux pas le blesser ? »** Il repensa à sa conversation avec Gin une semaine plus tôt, et à son hypothèse sur Junsa Sugimoto. **« Est-ce que c'est** **Sugimoto** **? Est-ce que tu le protèges pour ne pas blesser Nakajima ? »**

Akutagawa écarquilla les yeux, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, une clameur se fit entendre depuis la salle commune. Les deux jeunes hommes s'y rendirent, intrigués, et furent surpris de tomber sur un attroupement devant l'entrée. Chuuya se fraya un passage tant bien que mal, et tomba nez à nez avec Naomi Tanizaki, qui s'énervait sur un pauvre première année qui semblait avoir envie de fondre en larmes.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »** s'exclama-t-il. Les regards convergèrent vers lui, et la jeune femme de Gryffondor se tourna vivement dans sa direction, avant de venir se planter devant lui.

 **« Je cherche Gin Akutagawa.**

– **Et ça ne peut pas attendre ? Il faut que tu fasses un scandale devant notre salle commune ?**

– **C'est très urgent ! »**

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et écarquilla les yeux ; elle contourna ensuite le capitaine pour se planter devant Ryunosuke, qui s'était également frayé un chemin.

 **« Où est ta sœur ?** l'attaqua-t-elle d'emblée.

– **Je ne sais pas ?** répondit-il sur ton interrogatif et sarcastique. **Je ne sais pas toujours où elle va. »** Naomi Tanizaki soupira, agacée, et murmura quelque chose à voix basse, que le rouquin ne put entendre.

 **« Dis-lui de venir me voir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. »** s'exclama-t-elle, de nouveau à voix haute.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons, foudroya au passage le groupe de Serpentards avec un culot qui sidéra Chuuya, et repartit d'où elle venait. Les vert et argent échangèrent des regards interloqués une fois qu'elle fut partie.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »** marmonna le rouquin, perdu.

Il avait du mal à saisir pourquoi Naomi Tanizaki voulait absolument parler à Gin, sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais paru l'apprécier et que les relations entre Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient particulièrement tendues cette année. Il songea cependant que cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas, et qu'avant toute cette histoire, Gin était proche de Tachihara. Peut-être était-ce lié à lui ?

Il voulut poser la question à Akutagawa, curieux de savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose, mais il réalisa que le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores était parti. Il retourna dans son dortoir à sa recherche, en vain. Ryunosuke semblait s'être volatilisé. Chuuya soupira à ce constat, leur conversation n'était pas terminée après tout et il avait la désagréable impression que le jeune homme avait fait exprès de disparaître afin de ne pas répondre à sa dernière question.

Mais il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, ça non.

.:.

 **« Donc, Akutagawa t'évite depuis cet incident ? »**

Dazai releva les yeux de la dissertation qu'il réalisait pour observer Chuuya avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci roula des yeux et s'affala sur sa chaise avec un soupir, s'attirant un regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire qui n'appréciait pas sa position visiblement.

 **« Oui, il est doué pour ça visiblement. Cela fait deux jours, et je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une fois, et encore, de loin.**

– **Ça t'étonne vraiment ? Il est tellement discret que ce ne doit pas être très compliqué pour lui de se cacher. Même si tu ne dois pas avoir trop de problèmes non plus vu ta... »** Chuuya le frappa avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.

 **« Notre conversation n'est pas terminée,** pesta le Serpentard.

– **Je pense qu'il est inutile de ta part d'espérer qu'Akutagawa accepte de reprendre cette discussion. De toute façon, le fait qu'il t'évite sciemment est une réponse claire non ?**

– **Tu penses que le coupable est Junsa Sugimoto ? »**

Dazai posa sa plume à côté de lui et croisa les mains au-dessus de son parchemin, s'accordant quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre :

 **« Je pense que tu t'es approché de la vérité. Le coupable est très probablement un Poufsouffle, mais pas forcément Sugimoto.**

– **Qui d'autre alors ? »** s'enquit Chuuya, sceptique. Osamu sourit énigmatiquement.

 **« Je préfère garder mes hypothèses pour moi. »**

Le rouquin soupira, pas vraiment étonné de cette réponse. Il connaissait assez Dazai pour savoir qu'il préférait garder pour lui tout ce qu'il savait, s'il n'avait pas besoin de tout expliquer.

 **« Enfin,** bougonna le Serdaigle, **je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il qualifie ça d' « indices ». C'étaient des mots ! Mouche – enfin,** ** _Sarcophagia Carnaria_** **– et tableau !**

– **C'est vrai que ce n'est pas clair... mais ça t'a suffit pour comprendre des choses non ?** releva Chuuya, amusé.

– **En effet... Même s'il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre l'indice de la mouche...**

– **Tu ne dois pas être un aussi grand génie que Poudlard ne le prétend alors. »**

Dazai dévisagea son petit ami avec un air outragé, mais le sourire qui ornait son visage le décrédibilisait grandement. Il reprit sa plume, écrivit quelques mots, puis s'arrêta de nouveau et déclara :

 **« Tu en as parlé à Odasaku ?**

– **Non. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.**

– **Il finira par l'apprendre mais tu as bien fait. Je lui dirais moi-même, si cela ne t'embête pas. »** Chuuya haussa les épaules.

 **« Tu es son meilleur ami, donc non.**

– **Tu n'es même pas un peu jaloux ?** s'écria le Serdaigle sur un ton faussement offusqué.

– **Pourquoi devrais-je être jaloux d'Oda ?** riposta le capitaine des Serpentards.

– **Parce que j'ai envie de voir ce que ça donne quand tu es jaloux. »** répliqua le bleu et bronze sans hésiter. Chuuya leva un sourcil et soupira en secouant la tête.

 **« Tu es complètement fou.**

– **Tu m'aimes comme ça. »**

Le sourire de Dazai était sincère et le vert et argent sourit également, amusé par la répartie de son petit ami. Il remarqua alors qu'un attroupement d'élèves s'était formé autour d'eux, et soupira. Malgré le temps qui passait, les élèves semblaient toujours aussi friands de ragots sur eux deux. Et si cela amusait le Serdaigle, cela agaçait plutôt le Serpentard. Chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, tout Poudlard semblait se passer le mot pour venir les épier.

 **« Au fait... »** La voix de Dazai attira de nouveau son attention, et il cessa de foudroyer les élèves du regard pour qu'ils leur fichent la paix. **« J'ai entendu dire que Naomi Tanizaki avait fait une scène devant votre salle commune ?**

– **Oui. Elle cherchait Gin, a priori. »** Osamu trempa lentement sa plume dans l'encrier posé sur la table et finit par déclarer :

 **« Ça cache quelque chose.**

– **Je suis d'accord,** lâcha le rouquin. **Je suppose que tu vas mener l'enquête ?**

– **Tu me connais trop bien. »** sourit le bleu et bronze.

Il écrivit quelques mots, puis posa sa plume, referma son encrier et enroula soigneusement le parchemin sur lequel il s'affairait depuis un bon moment. Il se releva ensuite et tendit la main à Chuuya – chose qui déclencha quelques murmures chez les élèves.

 **« Tu m'accompagnes interroger Poe ? »**

Le capitaine des Serpentards fut surpris, mais accepta la proposition de son petit ami et se releva. En revanche, il ne prit pas sa main ; il ne ferait pas à leurs groupies le plaisir de voir ça.

.:.

 **« Nakajima ! »**

Le susnommé sursauta en entendant son nom clamé dans le hall, et accéléra le pas sans se retourner. La voix continua de l'appeler, mais il tint bon, maintint son allure, et entra dans la salle la plus proche avant de claquer la porte. Il espérait que son poursuivant ne viendrait pas fouiller cette pièce.

 **« Nakajima ? »**

Cette voix-là n'était pas celle qu'il essayait de fuir, et provenait du fond de la pièce où il se trouvait. En se retournant, il croisa le regard toujours neutre de Ryunosuke Akutagawa. Le jeune homme était adossé à la fenêtre, et Atsushi se souvint qu'une scène similaire avait déjà eu lieu auparavant, mais cette fois leurs rôles s'étaient inversés. Et il n'avait pas fuit, lui. Pas encore.

 **« Oh, bonjour Akutagawa ! »** Il essaya de saluer son camarade le plus naturellement possible.

 **« ... Un problème ?** demanda le serpent.

– **Oh, non, je voulais juste... »** Il s'interrompit, hésita un instant, puis finit par avouer : **« J'essayais d'échapper à Oda. »** Akutagawa sembla quelque peu surpris.

 **« A Oda ?** répéta-t-il.

– **Oui. Il tient absolument à ce que je rejoue au prochain match. Notre attrapeur titulaire n'est toujours pas revenu. »** Il nota que le Serpentard avait froncé les sourcils à la mention de leur attrapeur, mais ne le releva pas oralement.

 **« Et tu ne veux pas jouer ? »**

Atsushi secoua la tête négativement. L'expérience du match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle l'avait convaincu qu'il n'était pas fait pour être joueur de Quidditch, même si ce n'était que dans le cadre de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il avait essayé de l'annoncer à Oda, mais l'auburn l'avait à peine écouté.

 **« Et toi ?** s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet, et également parce que cela l'intéressait. **Que fais-tu ici ? »** Akutagawa hésita également, mais finit par répondre :

 **« Je fuis Nakahara. »**

Cette fois, ce fut l'argenté qui fut surpris. Il savait que le rouquin était réputé pour sa détermination, il lâchait rarement l'affaire lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête, mais il avait du mal à imaginer un Akutagawa fuyant quelqu'un.

 **« Je peux te demander pourquoi ?**

– **Disons qu'il veut que nous ayons une conversation sur un sujet sur lequel j'aimerais éviter de revenir. »** Le Poufsouffle était curieux d'en savoir plus, mais il se doutait que le bicolore ne s'ouvrirait pas à lui.

 **« Ce qui fait que nous nous retrouvons tous les deux cachés,** résuma-t-il.

– **« Cachés » me paraît être un grand terme. »** releva Ryunosuke avec un léger sourire.

Atsushi sourit à son tour, et songea que l'ancien prisonnier souriait peu. En général, il arborait toujours un visage neutre, presque froid. Mais, parfois, il s'autorisait un sourire, parfois un peu effrayant, mais parfois très doux. Pour le jaune et noir, cette expression changeait radicalement l'aura qui émanait du jeune homme. Il semblait plus approchable, moins imposant.

Cela l'aidait à aller vers lui. Ces derniers temps, il s'était souvent confié au vert et argent, sans trop savoir pourquoi à lui et pas à sa famille ou Yama comme il en avait l'habitude. Akutagawa était un ancien prisonnier, un homme au passé mystérieux et sûrement pas toujours joyeux, mais Atsushi trouvait que c'était un bon confident. Il restait posé, objectif, et ses conseils l'avaient aidé à plusieurs reprises.

Il n'entendait quasiment plus la voix de Junsa, ce qui était un grand soulagement pour lui. ׅÉtrangement, le conseil d'Akutagawa pour ce problème était d'une banalité surprenante – « repose-toi » – mais cela avait fonctionné. Et, même s'il se faisait toujours du souci pour Yama, il essayait de penser à lui aussi.

 **« L'audience est demain,** lâcha-t-il pour recommencer leur conversation.

– **Ton amie a obtenu l'autorisation d'y aller ?**

– **Non. »** soupira l'argenté. Yama continuait de faire des pieds et des mains pour s'y rendre, sans grand succès. Le ministère refusait de leur accorder le droit de venir. **« Personnellement, cela ne me dérange pas réellement. »** Il ignorait comment il réagirait face au meurtrier de son meilleur ami.

 **« Dazai y va, j'ai entendu.**

– **Il paraît oui. »**

Leur conversation semblait systématiquement tomber à plat, au grand désespoir du Poufsouffle. Une partie de lui avait très envie de discuter avec le Serpentard pendant des heures, d'apprendre à mieux connaître son camarade mystérieux. Mais avec une personne aussi peu bavarde que le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores, ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Il réfléchit à quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire pour redémarrer la conversation, sans rien trouver d'intéressant à dire. Il ne pensait qu'à des banalités stupides. Akutagawa avait détourné les yeux de lui, et contemplait désormais le paysage visible depuis la fenêtre contre laquelle il était adossé. Atsushi l'observa, et repensa encore une fois à ce souvenir qui lui était revenu.

Il n'avait jamais été convaincu par l'explication de son camarade quant aux raisons de sa fuite, mais n'osait pas réellement creuser plus loin. Il craignait que le bicolore ne se braque encore, et il ne voulait pas abîmer le peu de relation amicale qui s'était développée entre eux depuis le début de l'année.

Le vert et argent dut sentir qu'il l'observait, puisque son regard revint se poser sur lui après quelques minutes. Il ne dit rien – et Atsushi eut le sentiment qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose que lui. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta de ne pas être bon _legilimens_. S'il avait pu avoir un moyen de mieux comprendre son camarade, il l'aurait volontiers utilisé.

 **« Tu es étrange. »** finit par lâcher Akutagawa sans préambule. Le jaune et noir le fixa sans comprendre. **« Tu as parfaitement conscience que je n'ai pas toujours été honnête avec toi, pourtant tu ne me demandes pas plus d'explications.**

– **Si je le faisais, tu me les donnerais ? »** La réplique du tac au tac fit ciller le serpent ; Atsushi songea que quelques mois auparavant, il n'aurait jamais osé répondre ainsi à ce jeune homme qui l'effrayait.

 **« Pas sûr,** finit par avouer l'ancien prisonnier.

– **C'est pour ça que je ne te demande rien. »**

Atsushi sourit doucement et se dit intérieurement que lui non plus n'était pas complètement honnête avec le jeune homme. Aussi, il ajouta :

 **« Et aussi parce que je sais que si j'insiste, ce sera encore pire.**

– **Pire ?** répéta Akutagawa.

– **Les rares fois où j'ai essayé de me mêler de tes affaires, tu t'es emporté. »** Quand il avait ramené l'album de Junsa, le Serpentard s'était mis en colère, chose qu'il ne semblait pas souvent faire pourtant.

 **« A t'entendre, je suis une espèce de démon qu'il ne faut pas énerver au risque de mourir. »**

L'analogie fit rire le Poufsouffle. Il n'aurait pas présenté les choses ainsi, mais il y avait un fond de vérité dans cette métaphore exagérée.

 **« Plus ou moins. Donc, je n'insiste pas. Même si j'en meurs d'envie, crois-moi.**

– **Finalement, je n'ai jamais réussi à te convaincre de me laisser tranquille,** lâcha l'ancien prisonnier.

– **Non. Et au final, je ne t'ai pas été réellement utile, puisque je ne t'ai pas aidé à être innocenté. »** Akutagawa haussa les épaules.

 **« Ce n'est pas vraiment important.**

– **Un petit peu... J'avais insisté pour t'aider, et au final, je n'ai pas été utile.**

– **Nakajima. »** L'appel de son nom de famille le surprit.

– **Oui ?**

– **Pourquoi te rabaisses-tu autant ? »**

La question le surprit. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de se rabaisser particulièrement... Le Serpentard poursuivit :

 **« Tu dénigres tes compétences d'attrapeur, alors que tu t'es bien débrouillé pour ton premier match. Tu te persuades que tu ne m'as pas aidé du tout. Et je suis sûr que tu te reproches la mort de Sugimoto également. »** Atsushi tressaillit. Son interlocuteur avait visé juste. **« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui. »**

Le Poufsouffle baissa les yeux. Akutagawa avait raison, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour son meilleur ami. Mais la culpabilité n'avait aucune logique et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour ce qui s'était produit. S'il avait proposé à Junsa de l'accompagner à Poudlard, s'ils s'étaient plus parlé pendant les vacances... Il ne cessait de se dire que cela aurait peut-être changé quelque chose.

 **« Je ne me rabaisse pas particulièrement...,** finit-il par lâcher. **Je suis honnête envers moi-même. »**

Ryunosuke le dévisagea, peu convaincu. Son regard insistant mit le Poufsouffle mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à devoir soutenir le regard de quelqu'un ainsi, et surtout pas celui d'Akutagawa. Il réfléchit en même temps à ses paroles. Se rabaissait-il réellement ? Pour lui, il était simplement réaliste. Lors du match de Quidditch, il n'avait attrapé le vif d'or que sur un coup de chance, et il n'avait rien apporté à Akutagawa pour l'aider à s'innocenter.

 **« Je ne me rabaisse pas,** reprit-il, **je suis juste conscient de mes capacités... Je suis à peine capable de voler sur un balai sans tomber.**

 **– Tu manques d'entraînement. »**

Étrangement, les réponses pourtant gentilles d'Akutagawa ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux pour une fois. Il restait sur sa position, il ne se rabaissait pas. Sa mère lui avait simplement toujours appris à ne pas se surestimer.

 _Oh mon chéri, je suis si fière de toi._

La voix de sa mère résonna dans son esprit et il tressaillit. Son interlocuteur le remarqua et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais le jaune et noir n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit, puisque d'autres phrases s'imposèrent à lui.

 _Tu es doué_ _Atsushi_ _, c'est indéniable._

 _Tu me rends si fière._

Ces compliments, qui revenaient dans son esprit à point nommé, le mirent également mal à l'aise. Même s'il était heureux d'entendre sa mère dire de telles choses, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du moment où elle les avait prononcées. À quelle occasion était-ce ? Et qu'avait-il fait de si fabuleux ?

 **« Nakajima ? »**

Il entendit à peine l'appel de son camarade, trop absorbé dans ses pensées. Rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à associer ces mots à un évènement particulier. De plus, la voix de Junsa était revenue le hanter, il pouvait à nouveau l'entendre répéter _« C'est lui, c'est lui. »._ Il commença à trembler légèrement, et ferma brièvement les yeux pour essayer de faire fuir sa voix qu'il ne voulait plus entendre, sans grand succès.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, et, miraculeusement, la voix diminua quelque peu d'intensité. En rouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'Akutagawa s'était rapproché de lui, et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Son regard était toujours neutre, mais Atsushi eut la vague impression d'y lire une certaine inquiétude.

Le Serpentard ne prononça pas un mot, et Atsushi réalisa lentement à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. S'il bougeait légèrement, il pouvait sans le moindre problème toucher le jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient si près l'un de l'autre, et il sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Akutagawa finit par s'éloigner doucement de lui, sûrement lorsqu'il eut réalisé qu'il avait cessé de trembler. Il demanda ensuite à mi-voix :

 **« Tu vas mieux ? »** Il ne l'interrogea pas sur ce qui venait de se passer, et Atsushi lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de parler de ce qui venait de se produire, aussi se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer.

 **« Merci. »** souffla-t-il ensuite.

Il n'attendit pas que le bicolore proteste contre ces remerciements, et quitta la salle rapidement. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de calme pour démêler les nœuds de ses pensées, et aussi ceux de son cœur.

.:.

 **« J'aurais dû refuser finalement**. **»** Dazai se retint de grimacer en sentant Chuuya lui broyer le poignet pour évacuer son stress et répondit simplement :

 **« Il est trop tard pour repartir. »**

Ce n'étaient probablement pas les paroles encourageantes désirées par son petit ami, mais cela restait la vérité. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés au tribunal, il se voyait mal dire aux Aurors que finalement, ils allaient devoir les ramener à Poudlard. Chuuya devait en avoir conscience également, puisqu'il se contenta de broyer un peu plus son poignet.

Une foule d'Aurors circulaient dans les couloirs de l'endroit, vérifiant que tout était sous contrôle, que personne ne se perdait, et que la ministre moldue n'était pas encore en train de critiquer quelque chose. Dazai l'avait entraperçue un peu plus tôt, alors qu'une foule de gardes du corps négociaient pour pouvoir l'accompagner. Il songea qu'entre eux et les familles des victimes, cet interrogatoire confidentiel ressemblait de plus en plus à une conférence publique.

Ils attendaient patiemment devant la salle d'audience, en compagnie de plusieurs familles de victimes. Tous les moldus étaient déjà arrivés, et l'on n'attendait plus que quelques familles de sorciers. Fukuzawa et Melville discutaient un petit peu plus loin avec quelques Aurors, mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir de quoi ils parlaient.

Il sentit brusquement la main de Chuuya se serrer encore plus fort sur son pauvre poignet endolori, et se tourna vers lui pour savoir ce qui lui prenait. Le rouquin s'était considérablement raidi et, en suivant son regard, Dazai aperçut un homme d'âge mûr se diriger vers eux, avec un air sévère. Il avait les cheveux bruns, mais son regard bleu perçant ne laissait aucun doute à Dazai sur le fait qu'il s'agissait du père de Chuuya.

L'homme portait la tenue traditionnelle des Aurors, manteau long et chapeau assorti, et son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il se posa sur Dazai et Chuuya. Le rouquin soutint son regard, mais il lâcha le poignet de son petit ami, et s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

 **« Doit-on remercier Merlin pour finalement avoir la chance de te voir ? »** lâcha l'homme en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Ses paroles s'adressaient à Chuuya, mais son regard était fixé sur Dazai. Ce dernier mourait d'envie de lancer une réplique acerbe, mais il préférait ne pas envenimer la situation inutilement, et Chuuya pouvait largement se débrouiller sans lui avec son père.

 **« Je suis juste venu pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé à** **Taeko** **.**

– **Il n'y a rien à comprendre,** cracha l'homme. **Elle a été tuée par un fou, sans raison particulière. »** Les deux Nakahara se défièrent du regard un moment, avant que le paternel ne reprenne la parole :

 **« Tu pourrais au moins répondre aux lettres de ta mère. Elle s'est fait un sang d'encre toute la semaine.**

– **Elle n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. »**

Dazai suivait la conversation avec l'impression de commettre une importante indiscrétion, mais il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser sans les interrompre, et il préférait ne pas faire dévier leur conversation sur lui.

 **« C'est ta mère, bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiète.**

– **Nous parlons de la même mère que celle qui m'a toujours appris que s'inquiéter ne sert à rien, à part à mourir plus jeune et plus vite à cause d'un ulcère ? »**

Chuuya avait craché ces mots sur un ton agressif, mais une certaine tristesse était audible dans sa voix. Dazai avait déjà entendu cette anecdote ; quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Chuuya lui parlait parfois de sa famille, et le brun avait toujours admiré la mère du rouquin. D'après les descriptions qu'il en faisait, c'était une femme forte et déterminée.

Parmi les rumeurs qui couraient à Poudlard, dans la catégorie « anecdotes sur les anciens élèves », on entendait parfois des choses sur elle, ou plus largement sur les « deux Fuku ». Fuku Shinkichi, puis Nakahara, et Fuku Niihara, puis Akutagawa. Deux femmes avec le même prénom, de la même promotion, et réputées pour avoir réalisé l'une des meilleures farces de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

(Il se demandait parfois si Akutagawa était au courant de cette histoire. Il devait absolument penser à lui demander.)

 **« Tu es devenu bien impertinent. »** répliqua sèchement le patriarche Nakahara, sortant Dazai de ses pensées. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le brun et il fronça les sourcils. **« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà été présentés.**

– **C'est** **Dazai** **,** répondit immédiatement Chuuya. **Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui.**

– **Ah oui. Celui que** **Taeko** **voulait absolument rencontrer ? »**

Le Serdaigle jeta un regard en coin à Chuuya qui s'était crispé à la mention de sa sœur. Il parut faire un effort phénoménal pour conserver son calme et déclara simplement :

 **« Oui.**

– **C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur Nakahara. »** s'empressa d'ajouter Dazai. L'autre le jaugea un instant du regard avant de sourire légèrement.

 **« Je suppose que le plaisir est partagé monsieur** **Dazai** **. Vous êtes un camarade de mon fils c'est ça ? »**

Osamu mourait d'envie de rectifier cette affirmation, mais il avait bien compris que Chuuya s'était éloigné de lui lorsque son père était arrivé pour ne pas avoir à lui expliquer qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Aussi, il hocha simplement la tête. L'homme s'éloigna ensuite pour aller saluer Melville et Fukuzawa, et Dazai put se tourner de nouveau vers Chuuya.

Le rouquin expira longuement, avant de souffler :

 **« Il n'a pas changé. »** Le Serpentard fit glisser son regard sur le couloir par lequel il était arrivé, puis le posa sur Dazai. **« Merci de ne pas avoir envenimé la situation. »**

Le brun lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas ; ses yeux décelèrent un mouvement en provenance du couloir, et une jeune femme en déboucha en effet. La nouvelle venue avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux tristes dans lesquels il lisait cependant une certaine détermination. Elle les observa un instant, puis vint se planter devant eux.

 **« Vous êtes Nakahara et** **Dazai** **non ? »**

Les deux septièmes années la fixèrent sans rien dire, avant d'acquiescer lentement d'un mouvement de tête. Elle sourit, visiblement satisfaite de sa déduction, puis déclara :

 **« J'en étais sûre. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé tous les deux.**

– **Hum... Vous êtes ...?** s'enquit Chuuya, un sourcil arqué.

– **Yulin** **Sugimoto** **. »**

Dazai haussa les sourcils tandis que son petit ami écarquillait les yeux. Sugimoto... Il s'agissait probablement de la grande sœur de Junsa Sugimoto.

 **« Je me souviens de vous deux, à votre entrée à Poudlard. J'entendais une tonne de rumeurs sur vous deux, alors que cela ne faisait que quelques mois que vous étiez là. Surtout sur toi,** **Dazai** **, le génie de l'école. »** Elle sourit avec nostalgie. **« Poudlard me manque, même si ça ne fait que cinq ans que je suis partie. »**

Dazai l'observa, comprenant que la jeune femme les connaissait parce qu'elle était encore à Poudlard quand ils étaient arrivés. Lui, en revanche, ne se souvenait pas du tout d'elle. Mais si cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle avait quitté l'école, cela signifiait qu'elle était en sixième année quand eux étaient arrivés. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne la connaisse pas.

 **« Désolé pour votre frère,** finit par dire Chuuya.

– **Vous connaissiez** **Junsa** **?** demanda Yulin après un instant de silence.

– **Non,** répondit en toute honnêteté le rouquin. **Mais moi aussi j'ai perdu un membre de ma famille à cause de Q alors... »** Son regard azur se voila au souvenir de sa petite sœur ; Dazai se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de le réconforter un peu.

 **« Toutes mes condoléances également,** souffla la grande sœur de Junsa. **J'espère que ce type va payer. »**

Malgré ces mots vengeurs, aucune détermination n'animait la jeune femme, plutôt de la résignation. Dazai songea qu'elle aussi devait avoir conscience que ce n'était pas si simple. Si le tribunal s'apercevait d'à quel point Q était fêlé **–** et ils s'en apercevraient probablement –, il ne serait jamais condamné à Azkaban. Juste à un enfermement à Sainte-Mangouste.

Les portes de la salle d'audience finirent par s'ouvrir et laisser entrer les familles et les Aurors. Dazai nota que les deux ministres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il se demanda si la ministre moldue faisait encore des misères à leur ancien professeur, ou si c'était plutôt l'inverse.

Ils entrèrent un par un dans la salle d'audience, et le Serdaigle en profita pour détailler les visages des autres personnes présentes. Toutes affichaient la même expression, un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Tous désiraient savoir si leurs proches étaient morts pour une raison particulière, ou juste par pure cruauté.

Dazai s'installa aux côtés de Chuuya, sur le devant du tribunal. Les Aurors, eux, se placèrent tous en hauteur, aux côtés du ministre Hawthorne qui avait fini par arriver. La ministre moldue le suivait de près, arborant un air de satisfaction qui arracha des grimaces à plusieurs Aurors. Elle se comportait comme si elle avait tous les droits d'être là, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Le grincement d'une porte lourde attira l'attention du brun, et trois silhouettes entrèrent dans la salle d'audience. Dazai posa discrètement sa main sur celle de Chuuya, tandis que le fameux tueur en série entrait dans la pièce, encadré par deux Aurors imposants.

Q était comme dans ses souvenirs : de petite taille, aux cheveux bicolores, une moitié blanche et une moitié brune très foncé. Ses yeux paraissaient noirs, mais ils semblaient également briller d'une étrange lueur jaunâtre. Il était vêtu d'une simple camisole de force qui permettait aux deux Aurors de le garder sous contrôle.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée lorsqu'il fut visible par tous. Un mot fut murmuré par un membre de l'une des familles endeuillées puis repris plus fort.

 _« Meurtrier. »_

Un mot qui contenait la douleur des familles, ainsi que leur désir de comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit lorsque leur proche avait croisé la route de cet enfant. Il fut répété plusieurs fois, puis le ministre demanda le silence.

 **« Monsieur** **Kyusaku** **Yumeno** **, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? »**

L'enfant leva vers lui ses yeux étranges, et le fixa sans répondre. Il détailla ensuite toutes les personnes présentes, qui le fixaient en attente d'une réponse claire.

 **« Répondez ! »** clama la ministre moldue. Plusieurs exclamations courroucées parcoururent l'assistance, mais personne ne lui fit de réflexion.

 **« Je ne sais pas,** finit par dire Q d'une voix aiguë.

– **Vous avez tué dix personnes !** s'emporta le père de Chuuya.

– **Pas du tout. Je me suis amusé avec elles ! »**

Un murmure parcourut de nouveau l'assistance, et Dazai sentit que son petit ami avait refermé ses doigts sur les siens. Le rouquin faisait de son mieux pour rester calme, et il ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela.

 **« Vous appelez ça vous amuser ?** intervint Melville. **Les mutiler ? Leur retirer des organes ?**

– **Comment vous y êtes-vous pris pour le faire sans laisser de traces ?** intervint à son tour un Auror. **Nous pensions que c'était par un sortilège, mais vous êtes moldu.**

– **Vous voulez savoir comment on fait ?** s'exclama joyeusement Kyusaku. **Alors, d'abord on ouvre la personne au niveau de l'organe qu'on veut retirer et...**

– **Arrêtez ! »**

C'était l'une des proches des victimes qui avait parlé, une jeune femme aux traits tirés et aux cheveux écarlates.

 **« Est-ce vraiment ce qui est important ? Savoir comment il a... mutilé nos proches ? Ce qui est important, c'est de savoir pourquoi ! »**

Plusieurs familles manifestèrent leur approbation. Dazai dut admettre que la jeune femme avait raison. La vraie raison pour laquelle ils étaient là, c'était pour comprendre cela. Et essayer de savoir si oui ou non le tueur en série avait un lien avec la personne qui avait tué Mallowan. C'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

L'enfant afficha une moue boudeuse, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été interrompu. Malgré cela, lorsque Hawthorne parla de nouveau, il tourna son visage vers lui pour l'écouter.

 **« Pourquoi les avez-vous tués ?**

– **Parce que j'en avais envie ! »** répondit joyeusement Q, avec un grand sourire. Plusieurs personnes étouffèrent des protestations et des exclamations d'horreur.

 **« Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?** s'écria la ministre moldue, et pour une fois, tous acquiescèrent.

– **Bah, c'est la vérité.**

– **Il n'y avait aucune autre raison ?** voulut savoir Melville.

– **Non. Mais... »** Les exclamations qui avaient retenti lorsque Kyusaku avait nié se turent dès qu'il poursuivit. **« Pour les dernières, on m'a demandé de les tuer. »**

Dazai retint son souffle. Sa théorie était donc correcte ! Chuuya lui jeta un regard surpris, puis lui sourit d'un air admiratif.

 **« Le génie de Poudlard hein... »** souffla-t-il.

Le Serdaigle lui sourit en retour et serra sa main un peu plus fort. Les Aurors délibéraient entre eux au-dessus, et l'Auror Nakahara finit par reprendre la parole.

 **« Les dernières ? A partir de qui ?**

– **Euh... »** Q réfléchit un instant avant d'esquisser un grand sourire effrayant. **« De votre fille. »**

Chuuya laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur, et même Dazai écarquilla les yeux. Taeko aussi ? Pourtant... Il ne voyait pas en quoi sa mort arrangeait la personne qui tirait les ficelles de toute cette affaire.

 **«** _ **Pourquoi ?**_ **»** s'écria subitement Chuuya d'une voix chargée de colère, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. **« Pourquoi elle ?**

– **Je ne sais pas. On m'a juste demandé de la tuer, alors je l'ai fait.**

– **Qui vous l'a demandé ? »** intervint Fukuzawa. La salle retint son souffle, mais la réponse ne fut pas celle attendue.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su son nom, je sais juste que c'est une sorcière. »**

C'était donc une femme, et de surcroît une membre du monde magique. Les moldus tournèrent immédiatement vers eux des regards accusateurs. Personne ne fit cependant le moindre commentaire.

 **« Mais vous avez vu son visage ?** insista Fukuzawa.

– **Oui. »**

Plusieurs Aurors échangèrent des regards satisfaits, et Dazai comprit l'importance de ce détail. En lisant dans les souvenirs de Q, ils pourraient découvrir le visage de celle qui était derrière tout cela. Un soulagement s'empara de lui, mais il conserva en même temps un certain malaise. Était-ce réellement si simple ?

Alors qu'il se posait cette question, les portes par lesquelles Q était entré s'ouvrirent de nouveau, et une immense silhouette maléfique entra. Des cris retentirent, et le brun songea immédiatement que cela ressemblait beaucoup à la créature qui avait tué le ministre Mallowan. Les Aurors semblèrent s'en apercevoir également, puisqu'ils se ruèrent vers elle.

Un éclair vert partit de la créature et frappa Q, qui tomba raide mort. Les Aurors l'encerclèrent immédiatement, et Hawthorne dissipa les effluves maléfiques d'un coup de baguette, révélant celui qui venait de réduire à néant tous leurs efforts.

Dazai n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque le coupable apparut devant ses yeux. Tachihara.

C'était Tachihara qui venait de tuer Q.

Alors qu'il le fixait avec une surprise immense, un point noir passa devant ses yeux en bourdonnant. En levant la tête, il aperçut une mouche qui volait tranquillement au-dessus d'eux, jusqu'à une fenêtre située en hauteur. Elle tourna un instant autour de lui, et Dazai eut l'impression dérangeante qu'elle le regardait.

Et qu'elle se moquait de lui, et de son incapacité à comprendre ce qui se produisait.


	23. 19 : De gré ou de force

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Me voici pour une update ! Avant toute chose, je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur mon Wattpad ( Tsuuki-) où je poste également cette histoire, et où j'ai publié un bonus intitulé "Indices" qui vous aidera à résoudre le mystère final. Le nom du coupable sera révélé dans le prochain chapitre, alors je vous aide une dernière fois à tout comprendre avant la révélation finale.

Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien :)

Merci à **Alshert** , **Yela** et **Sora-M** pour leurs adorables reviews ( **Sora-M** , je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de te répondre mais j'ai lu toutes tes reviews et je te réponds dès que j'ai un peu de temps !) Le prochain chapitre sortira le **29 août** !

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix-neuf – De gré ou de force**

* * *

Adossé à un mur de pierre, Dazai observait l'effervescence qui s'était emparée de tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient au moment de l'attaque. La plupart des employés couraient d'un bout à l'autre du bâtiment, renforçant la sécurité et interpellant les civils pour les calmer et organiser leur départ sans faire plus de remous.

Un peu plus loin, Chuuya discutait de nouveau avec son père. Cette fois, le brun s'était éloigné pour leur laisser une réelle intimité. Il savait qu'ils en avaient besoin, après avoir appris que la mort de Taeko n'était pas un hasard mais bel et bien une demande de la personne derrière le meurtre de Mallowan.

Il les observa un bref instant, simplement pour vérifier que leur conversation n'était pas aussi houleuse que celle qu'ils avaient eu devant la salle d'audience. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas, bien que les deux hommes avaient un visage fermé, ils semblaient discuter posément. Dazai observa ensuite le directeur Fukuzawa qui discutait activement avec Melville et Hawthorne. Les trois hommes parlaient probablement du sort réservé à Tachihara.

Il ne savait pas où son camarade avait été emmené après son interpellation par les Aurors, mais il doutait que ce soit dans un endroit agréable. Non seulement le Gryffondor était un fugitif, mais il était également un meurtrier désormais. Un meurtrier d'un meurtrier certes, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il avait pris une vie humaine de son plein gré.

 _De son plein gré._ Le Serdaigle conservait des doutes à ce sujet. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup côtoyé Tachihara, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que le rouge et or pouvait commettre un meurtre. D'accord, il avait orchestré l'agression de Gin, mais il avait toujours répété qu'il s'agissait juste de faire peur à Akutagawa, et surtout pas de la tuer.

Et puis... Pourquoi aurait-il sciemment décidé d'infiltrer le tribunal pour tuer Q, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais indemne compte tenu de la sécurité renforcée ? C'était complètement illogique.

Il poussa un profond soupir, désemparé. Il avait fait de son mieux pour permettre aux Aurors d'attraper le tueur en série, et pourtant celui-ci était mort avant même d'avoir pu leur donner une information concrète. C'était presque rageant. Si au moins ils avaient eu le temps de pénétrer son esprit pour voir le visage de celle qui lui donnait ses ordres…

Un détail le frappa soudainement. Pourquoi Mori ne les avait-il pas accompagnés ? Puisqu'il était _legilimens_ , il aurait pu immédiatement pénétrer l'esprit de Q… Son regard se posa sur le directeur Fukuzawa. Il brûlait d'envie d'aller le voir pour lui poser la question, mais il ne pouvait pas juste les interrompre dans leur conversation.

Le directeur dut cependant sentir son regard, car il se tourna vers lui et, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec ses deux amis, se dirigea dans sa direction avec un sourire.

 **« Un problème, monsieur Dazai ? J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose vous tourmente.**

– **Pourquoi le professeur Mori ne nous a-t-il pas accompagnés ?** demanda-t-il immédiatement. **Puisqu'il est** _ **legilimens**_ **, il aurait pu… »** Le directeur afficha une mine surprise.

 **« Tiens, vous savez pour la particularité du professeur Mori ? »**

Le Serdaigle se contenta d'acquiescer sans plus expliciter. Fukuzawa devinerait sans doute assez vite comment il l'avait appris, et même s'il ne devinait pas, ce n'était pas réellement important.

 **« Le professeur Mori ne nous a pas accompagnés car le gouvernement ne l'y a pas autorisé. »** finit par expliquer le directeur de Poudlard. Dazai arqua les sourcils, interloqués.

 **« Pourquoi ?**

– **Les** _ **legilimens**_ **sont mal vus dans les tribunaux. »** Le bleu et bronze fit la moue, peu convaincu Fukuzawa sourit, et lâcha à voix basse : **« Et il est possible que le professeur Mori soit suspecté par le gouvernement. »**

Tout de suite, il comprenait mieux. Si les Aurors soupçonnaient en effet Mori d'être derrière toute cette histoire, il était logique qu'il ne soit pas autorisé à venir. Simple précaution – qui s'était au final avérée inutile.

 **« Q a parlé d'une sorcière,** rappela Dazai.

– **Exact. Cela ne l'innocentera pas, mais c'est un bon début.**

– **Vous pensez que le professeur Mori a un lien avec tout cela ? »** L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants eut un sourire énigmatique, et souffla à voix basse une réponse tout aussi obscure :

 **« Un lien, sans le moindre doute. Mais pas celui que ces braves Aurors imaginent. »**

Il s'éloigna ensuite pour rejoindre Melville et Hawthorne qui l'attendaient non loin. Le Serdaigle avait pourtant encore beaucoup de choses à lui demander, mais il comprit pourquoi le directeur s'était éloigné lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Chuuya à ses côtés. Le jeune homme avait apparemment terminé sa conversation avec son père.

 **« Tout va bien ? »** lui demanda le brun. Son petit ami acquiesça avec un soupir.

 **« Ça va. C'est un petit peu… difficile mais ça va. »**

Son regard azur se posa sur leur directeur qui s'éloignait avec ses deux amis.

 **« De quoi tu parlais avec Fukuzawa ?**

– **Je voulais savoir pourquoi Mori n'était pas venu avec nous. »** Il résuma rapidement au Serpentard leur conversation.

 **« Mori est suspecté ? Je sais que ce prof est parfois flippant – surtout quand il sourit – mais quand même…**

– **C'est possible,** déclara Dazai. **On sait qu'il en sait plus que nous sur cette affaire. »**

Le bleu et bronze réfléchit un instant. Ils étaient sûrs que Mori en savait bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre, à l'exception peut-être du véritable coupable si ce n'était pas lui. Et il savait également qu'eux ne seraient pas en mesure de récupérer ses informations autrement qu'en l'interrogeant. Mais poser des questions à Mori… Il était quasiment certain que l'homme refuserait de lui répondre, ou lui mentirait.

Il songea cependant qu'il allait sûrement devoir tenter le coup s'il voulait obtenir la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Coupable ou non, Mori en savait long sur tout cela.

 **« Dazai ? »** La voix de Chuuya le tira de ses réflexions. Le jeune homme le fixait, l'air d'attendre une réponse.

 **« Pardon, je réfléchissais. Tu disais ?**

– **Je te demandais ce que tu pensais de la « réapparition » de Tachihara. Il avait disparu depuis des semaines et il revient…**

– **C'est étrange,** convint Dazai. **Mais on l'a tous vu de nos propres yeux. Il a tué Q.**

– **Tu crois que c'était lui depuis le début ? Le coupable ? »** Osamu secoua la tête.

 **« Je ne crois pas. Je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude, mais il m'a semblé que l'aura maléfique n'était pas la même que celle qui a tué Mallowan. Et Akutagawa nous a dit que le sortilège était unique, il ne prend pas la même forme selon celui qui le lance.**

– **Donc Tachihara serait juste un bouc émissaire ?**

– **Probablement. Le véritable coupable joue avec nos nerfs. »** soupira le Serdaigle.

Il se demandait en son for intérieur ce que le coupable gagnait à faire cela. Il en était presque certain, le coupable était un animagus, de mouche plus précisément. L'animagus parfait pour pouvoir se rendre partout sans être inquiété, pour pouvoir espionner et se renseigner en toute discrétion. Et surtout, un animagus difficile à attraper. Si le coupable essayait de s'échapper, il pourrait le faire sans le moindre problème.

Mais il semblait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le faire. Un an et demi s'était écoulés depuis la mort de Mallowan, mais son meurtrier paraissait être toujours en Angleterre. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune certitude que la mouche aperçue dans la salle d'audience était l'animagus du coupable, mais il le sentait.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Tachihara ?** souffla Chuuya, le tirant à nouveau de ses pensées.

– **Il va probablement être envoyé à Azkaban,** répondit Dazai, **sans doute après avoir été interrogé. »** Le Serpentard grimaça.

 **« Quelque chose me dit que la nouvelle va faire grand bruit à Poudlard. Et que les rapports Gryffondor/Serpentard ne vont pas s'améliorer.**

– **Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est surtout la réaction des Tanizaki, et de la famille de Tachihara. Qui sait comment ils vont prendre cette annonce ? Ils n'ont cessé de clamer l'innocence de Tachihara.**

– **Ils ne pourront plus nier l'évidence. »**

Dazai acquiesça lentement. Il craignait que ce ne soit un peu plus compliqué que cela. Il n'insista cependant pas. Mieux valait attendre et voir ce qui allait arriver.

 **« Dazai ?**

– **Oui ?**

– **Je vais rentrer chez moi pendant les prochaines vacances. »** Le Serdaigle regarda son petit ami, surpris par cette nouvelle.

 **« Vraiment ?**

– **Probablement,** rectifia le rouquin. **Je ne suis pas sûr que je supporterais les réflexions de mon père pendant une semaine mais… »**

Dazai était étonné, et il se demanda ce que Chuuya et son père avaient bien pu se dire pour que le rouquin accepte de revoir sa famille avant les vacances d'été. Enfin, si le Serpentard désirait renouer avec eux, il ne l'en empêcherait pas bien sûr. Peut-être que malgré tout, ils pourraient surmonter la mort de Taeko ensembles.

 **« C'est une bonne nouvelle,** sourit-il, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter sur un ton tragique : **Même si tu vas m'abandonner pendant une semaine et que je vais être désespérément seul… »** Chuuya secoua la tête avec exaspération.

 **« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras des personnes qui restent également et que tu pourras jouer avec leurs nerfs pendant toute la semaine.**

– **Ce serait une bonne chose en effet !**

– **Je plains tes futures victimes. »**

Dazai réprima en rire, en songeant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour enquiquiner les éventuels premières années qui allaient rester. Il ne précisa cependant pas à Chuuya qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il reste à Poudlard également. Il était quasiment sûr que les Oda avaient l'intention de l'inviter chez eux, comme ils le faisaient tous les ans. Même si Odasaku ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, son instinct lui disait que cela ne saurait tarder.

Deux Aurors finirent par s'approcher d'eux et leur indiquèrent que le directeur Fukuzawa allait rester un petit peu avec eux et se rendre d'abord au Ministère pour interroger Tachihara. Ils leur demandèrent ensuite s'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour rentrer au château. Les deux élèves étaient cependant majeurs et disposaient d'un permis de transplaner, aussi ils retournèrent directement à Poudlard en transplanant dans le bureau du directeur, où la protection anti-transplanage avait été levée à leur départ.

Leur directeur ne revint que bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, et convoqua immédiatement tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Dazai hésita à s'y rendre – il savait déjà ce qu'il allait entendre – mais il était curieux de savoir ce que le directeur allait dire, et comment les autres allaient réagir. Aussi, il se rendit dans la Salle en compagnie de ses camarades, prêt à voir la tempête frapper Poudlard une nouvelle fois.

.:.

Lorsqu'Atsushi entra dans la Grande Salle après la convocation de leur directeur, il perçut tout de suite la tension qui émanait de tous ses camarades. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été convoqués, c'était pour leur annoncer la mort de Junsa. Il espérait que cette fois-ci, on allait leur annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Son regard se posa instinctivement sur Dazai et Chuuya, assis à leurs tables respectives. L'audience de Q avait eu lieu de matin, et il sentait qu'il y avait un lien avec ce qui était ressorti de cet interrogatoire. Les deux capitaines de Quidditch discutaient avec leurs camarades, et leurs expressions étaient impénétrables. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Akutagawa, avec qui Chuuya discutait. Sa mine était sombre, et sa sœur avait posé sa main sur son bras qu'elle semblait serrer de toutes ses forces.

Il s'assit à la table des Poufsouffles avec appréhension, aux côtés de Yamagawa, qui avait à peine parlé depuis le début de la journée. Atsushi sentait qu'elle avait du mal à accepter de ne pas avoir pu assister à l'audience. Il nota qu'Oda n'était pas à leur table, et un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle lui apprit qu'il s'était installé avec les Serdaigles et qu'il parlait avec Dazai.

Lorsque l'Auror Melville et le directeur Fukuzawa entrèrent, les bavardages cessèrent instantanément et tous les élèves se préparèrent à apprendre la raison de leur convocation subite en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Les deux hommes avaient l'air soucieux, et Atsushi perdit rapidement son espoir d'une bonne nouvelle.

 **« Mes chers enfants,** commença Fukuzawa, **j'ai de bien terribles nouvelles à vous annoncer. Nous avons pu assister ce matin à l'audience du tueur en série Q. Cependant, celui-ci est décédé avant d'avoir pu nous fournir la moindre information. »**

Des cris d'effroi résonnèrent, et Atsushi sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout cela avait donc été vain ? Il observa Melville se rapprocher du directeur et lui murmurer quelques mots. Yukichi acquiesça, avant de demander le calme.

 **« Je sais que vous espériez, à l'instar de nombreux sorciers, que cet interrogatoire nous fournisse des pistes afin de clore l'affaire** **Mallowan** **. Cependant, le ministère et ses** **Aurors** **sauront se débrouiller pour la clôturer d'une autre manière. Je sais que plus le temps passe et plus c'est difficile pour vous, mais je vous demande de continuer à leur accorder votre confiance. »**

Plusieurs murmures circonspects s'échangèrent, et Atsushi devina ce que pensaient ses camarades. Cela faisait un an et demi que le ministère enquêtait, et il n'avait jamais obtenu de véritables preuves. C'était difficile pour eux de continuer de croire en un gouvernement visiblement dépassé par les évènements. Et leur directeur devait le savoir également.

Fukuzawa les regarda un instant, et le jaune et noir crut qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il se contenta de les congédier d'un signe de la main et de rejoindre Melville pour recommencer à discuter à voix basse. Le jeune homme eut le sentiment qu'on leur cachait des choses, d'ailleurs l'homme n'avait même pas expliqué dans quelles circonstances Q était décédé.

Il suivit cependant ses camarades en dehors de la salle. A peine fut-il sorti que Yama s'exclama d'une voix forte :

 **« Il est mort ! »** Atsushi se tourna vers elle, un peu inquiet. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. **« Junsa n'obtiendra jamais justice de cette manière… »** Son ami attrapa ses mains tremblantes et les serra doucement.

 **« Son meurtrier est mort également.**

– **Mais il n'a pas souffert… Il n'a pas souffert autant que Junsa… »** Le malaise du Poufsouffle revint légèrement. Son amie de toujours semblait toujours très marquée par la mort de Junsa.

 **« Mais il est mort. Justice a été rendue. »**

Il n'eut pas l'impression que son amie l'avait réellement écouté, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Le professeur Ôzaki se fraya un passage parmi les élèves attroupés devant les portes de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers un groupe de Gryffondors, sous les yeux intrigués des autres personnes présentes.

Elle s'arrêta devant eux, et murmura quelques mots à l'adresse des Tanizaki ; si Junchirô resta de marbre, Naomi retint difficilement une exclamation d'effroi, et le regard qu'elle jeta à Gin Akutagawa, qui se tenait un petit peu plus loin, ne passa pas inaperçu. Les deux rouge et or suivirent ensuite la professeure sans dire un mot.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, les discussions reprirent, cette fois-ci au sujet de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Atsushi vit que Gin avait pâli également, et qu'elle parlait avec agitation à son frère. Une de leurs camarades les rejoignit également, une jeune femme blonde qui jouait dans l'équipe et qu'il avait vue après le match Poufsouffle/Gryffondor.

 **« Nakajima ? »** Une voix l'arracha à son observation, et il se tourna pour découvrir avec surprise Osamu Dazai. Le jeune homme était suivi par Oda, qui leur adressa un vague sourire. **« Pouvons-nous parler en privé ? »**

La requête subite du génie de Poudlard le déstabilisa fortement, mais il se voyait mal refuser, aussi acquiesça-t-il lentement. Il jeta un regard à Yamagawa qui regardait le septième année sans rien dire. Celui-ci précisa :

 **« Tu peux venir également. »**

Il entraîna les deux cinquièmes années vers un couloir tranquille. Oda resta avec eux ; l'auburn semblait assez préoccupé. Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent rejoints par trois autres personnes : Chuuya Nakahara et les deux Akutagawa. Atsushi leur sourit sans grande conviction, et les deux vert et argent en firent de même. Ryunosuke tenait dans ses mains un papier qui ressemblait à une lettre composée de plusieurs pages, et il l'agita immédiatement devant le visage de Dazai.

 **« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »** Le Serpentard semblait assez agacé, mais Dazai lui accorda à peine un regard et répondit simplement :

 **« On verra cela plus tard. »** Atsushi crut que l'aîné Akutagawa allait protester, mais il acquiesça silencieusement. Le Poufsouffle se demanda ce que disait la lettre mais il reporta vite son attention sur le Serdaigle qui se racla la gorge.

 **« Tachihara a assassiné Q. »** lâcha-t-il sans détour.

Atsushi crut entendre Chuuya marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à _« Et avec du tact c'est possible ? »_ mais il était trop sous le choc de la révélation pour pouvoir affirmer que le rouquin avait bien dit cela.

 **« Tachihara a…,** répéta Yama d'une voix tremblante, **assassiné Q ?** **»** Atsushi comprit pourquoi Gin avait subitement pâli précédemment. Ils étaient amis après tout…

 **« C'est impossible !** protesta justement la jeune femme. **Il n'aurait jamais…**

– **On l'a vu,** souffla Chuuya. **De nos propres yeux. »** La préfète secoua fermement la tête en signe de négation.

 **« C'est impossible. »**

Ryunosuke la dévisagea, l'air impassible, mais il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Osamu leur accorda quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre :

 **« Écoutez. Je suis assez d'accord avec Gin. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans toute cette histoire, et j'ai bien l'intention de comprendre quoi. »** Le brun semblait particulièrement déterminé.

 **« Pour pouvoir récupérer tous les mérites ? »** lâcha Yama d'un ton critique. Loin de s'en offusquer, le jeune homme lui répondit simplement :

 **« Parce que cette affaire empoisonne l'Angleterre, et pas uniquement, depuis plus d'un an. Et que le ministère n'est pas en possession de suffisamment d'informations pour la résoudre.**

– **Parce que tu en as plus que les Aurors ?** répliqua Yamagawa.

– **Pas seulement moi. »** Son regard noisette se posa sur Akutagawa qui le soutint sans rien dire. **« Il faut qu'on résolve cette affaire. »**

Ryunosuke le dévisagea longuement avant d'agiter la lettre qu'il tenait toujours.

 **« Je ne te dirais rien tant que je n'aurais pas d'explications à ce sujet.**

– **Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je les donne en leur présence ? »** Le regard du Serdaigle resta fixé sur son camarade, mais le mouvement de main vague qu'il effectua dans la direction de Yama et lui mit le Poufsouffle mal à l'aise. **« On en parlera plus tard,** conclut le brun.

– **Encore des secrets ? »** l'attaqua de nouveau Yama. Son agressivité inexpliquée mit de nouveau son ami d'enfance mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-elle aussi virulente, elle qui était toujours adorable avec tout le monde ?

 **« Et oui, encore des secrets,** répliqua Dazai. **C'est assez obligatoire, étant donné qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne.**

– **Tu nous suspectes ? »** protesta Yama. Atsushi voulut intervenir mais Chuuya prit les devants.

 **« On peut se concentrer sur le sujet principal ? »**

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, mais son ton était ferme et sans appel. Yamagawa finit par acquiescer de mauvaise grâce, et s'adossa au mur derrière elle. Le regard d'Atsushi se posa sur elle, puis sur les autres personnes présentes : Dazai, adossé au mur face à eux, Chuuya et Oda, en retrait mais attentifs à ce qui allait se dire, Gin, dont les yeux était fixés sur le sol, et son frère, qui esquivait ostensiblement le regard du jaune et noir. Encore une fois, il se demanda de quoi parlait la lettre qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

 **« Gin,** reprit Dazai, **est-ce que Tachihara est la raison pour laquelle Naomi Tanizaki voulait te parler il y a quelques jours ? »** La cadette Akutagawa releva finalement les yeux et répondit simplement :

 **« Oui. »** Elle marqua une pause de quelques instants et reprit : **« Selon elle, Tachihara était en danger. I peu près deux semaines, elle a reçu un message inquiétant de sa part, qui demandait de l'aide. Il m'était adressé.**

– **Mais c'est elle qui l'a reçu ?**

– **Oui. Au début, elle ignorait qu'il m'était adressé, car Tachihara l'a signé avec un petit dessin qui faisait référence à mon surnom. Cependant, elle a trouvé un carnet de Tachihara dans ses affaires qui mentionnait l'existence de ce surnom entre nous, alors elle a compris. »**

Du coin de l'œil, Atsushi vit l'expression d'Akutagawa se contracter légèrement, et il se demanda ce qui le contrariait le plus : que sa sœur ait été prête à aider un homme qui l'avait trahie et agressée, ou que le fait que Tachihara parlait d'elle dans un carnet signifiait qu'il avait probablement des sentiments pour elle.

 **« Quand elle est venue me voir, elle voulait qu'on élabore un plan pour l'aider… Ce qui était quasiment impossible étant donné qu'on ne savait rien de ce qui lui arrivait, ni même où il était. Et visiblement, c'est trop tard maintenant… »** Dazai acquiesça légèrement.

 **« Qui d'autre savait pour ce message ?**

– **Ryunosuke et Higuchi, car ils étaient avec moi quand je l'ai récupéré. Et je crois que Naomi Tanizaki en avait parlé à son frère. »** Elle marqua une pause et ajouta : **« Je ne crois pas que Steinbeck soit au courant. »**

Le Serdaigle acquiesça de nouveau sans rien dire. Atsushi pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son esprit tandis qu'il élaborait une théorie. Ce fut finalement Oda qui rompit le silence :

 **« Dazai, étant donné que tu nous a tous fait venir, je pense que tu peux nous expliquer à quoi tu penses. »** A la surprise générale, le jeune homme opina.

 **« Je pense que quelqu'un manipule les Gryffondors depuis le début. »**

La déclaration en surprit plus d'un. Chuuya et Oda écarquillèrent les yeux, Gin releva la tête et même Ryunosuke sembla intrigué. Le bleu et bronze garda un instant le silence puis expliqua :

 **« Tachihara a d'abord attaqué Gin parce qu'il a été approché par un membre de la Milice pas vrai ? Il a ensuite mis les Tanizaki et Steinbeck dans le coup. Résultat des courses : un échec, et une perte de points fulgurante. Ensuite il disparaît. Quelques semaines plus tard, un appel à l'aide, adressé à Gin. Et enfin, il revient, tuant Q.**

– **Où veux-tu en venir ?** lâcha Gin, hésitante.

– **Quand tu as été attaquée, j'ai évoqué l'hypothèse d'un message destiné à Akutagawa, vous vous en souvenez ? »** Chuuya, Oda, Ryunosuke et Gin acquiescèrent tandis que les deux autres jaune et noir restaient en retrait ils n'étaient pas présents ce soir-là. **« Je crois toujours à cette hypothèse. Q a mentionné une sorcière qui lui donnait des ordres. Je pense qu'on peut supposer que c'est aussi la personne derrière la mort de Mallowan. »** Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Akutagawa qui resta de marbre. **« Et peut-être que c'est également le membre de la Milice qui a approché Tachihara. »**

La mention d'une sorcière rappela à Atsushi la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Mori et l'elfe de maison. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait en effet dit « elle », en parlant de celle qui avait ordonné l'attaque à la bombe. Toutes ces affaires étaient-elles en réalité reliées à une seule personne ?

 **« Dazai,** lâcha Oda, qui s'exprimait pour la première fois, **tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de demander de l'aide à Ango ?**

– **J'aimerais bien, mais il refusera. En revanche… »** Le brun offrit un sourire angélique à son ami d'enfance. **« Ta mère doit bien savoir qui sont les membres de la Milice non ? »**

Sakunosuke le fixa, avant de soupirer longuement.

 **« Moi qui croyais que tu voulais que j'assiste à cette conversation parce que je suis ton ami…**

– **Il y a une autre raison,** précisa Dazai d'un ton sérieux. **Mais on verra cela plus tard !** ajouta-t-il immédiatement sur un ton plus enjoué.

– **Pourquoi nous raconter tout cela ?** demanda ensuite Ryunosuke.

– **Pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous en tenir si vous croisez un membre de la Milice et aussi… »** Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde savait ce qu'il sous-entendait. _Si vous avez des informations, partagez-les._

 **« L'attaque à la bombe… »** Les personnes présentes semblèrent étonnées d'entendre la voix d'Atsushi qui avait à peine parlé depuis le début de la conversation, mais l'écoutèrent avec attention. **« Elle a été orchestrée par une sorcière aussi. J'ai entendu Mori et un elfe de maison en parler. »**

Dazai sembla réfléchir un instant avant de hocher la tête.

 **« Je comptais déjà aller parler à Mori, mais merci pour l'information.**

– **Aussi… »** Il hésita légèrement ; son regard se posa sur Akutagawa qui le fixait, attentif à ce qu'il allait dire et il poursuivit : **« L'Auror qui m'a interrogé au Ministère n'était pas l'Auror Alcott, qui est décédée avant l'audience… Tuée par Q. Quelqu'un s'est fait passer pour elle pour interroger certains élèves de Poudlard.**

– **Il faudrait savoir qui était censé être interrogé par Alcott alors. »** conclut Dazai. Il n'eut qu'à jeter un petit regard implorant à Oda pour que celui-ci soupire.

 **« Je vais voir. »**

Dazai secoua la tête avec approbation, visiblement satisfait par la tournure qu'avait prise sa petite réunion improvisée. Il se tourna ensuite vers Akutagawa.

 **« Tu veux toujours avoir des explications ? »**

Le susnommé acquiesça, et les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent du groupe pour discuter. Atsushi les suivit du regard, toujours curieux de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Il savait cependant que cela le ne regardait pas, aussi suivit-il Yama à contrecœur lorsque celle-ci l'informa qu'elle allait retourner dans leur salle commune. Gin, Chuuya et Oda restèrent dans le couloir ; les deux septièmes années discutaient toujours à voix basse.

Le Poufsouffle s'autorisa un dernier regard en direction de Dazai et Akutagawa. Les deux élèves de Poudlard discutaient, en apparence posément, mais Atsushi remarqua que le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores agitait la lettre qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée avec vivacité. Il se demanda encore une fois ce que contenait cette lettre. Au vu des réactions qu'elle suscitait chez le vert et argent, il était prêt à parier qu'elle avait un rapport avec l'affaire Mallowan…

.:.

Ryunosuke passa la main dans ses cheveux, avant de se reprendre. Ce geste ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il s'avachit un peu plus sur son lit, son refuge habituel quand il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Les révélations de Dazai tournaient dans son esprit ; celles au sujet de Tachihara, subitement devenu meurtrier mais peut-être en réalité innocent et manipulé, mais aussi celles que Dazai lui avait faites en privé, sur la lettre envoyée par son ami d'enfance.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait été assez surpris de découvrir cette face de Junsa Sugimoto qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur le Poufsouffle n'était que des éloges, et il n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune homme était une personne « effrayante ». Quant au fait qu'il détestait les sorciers… Cela n'avait aucun sens compte tenu du fait qu'il en était lui-même un. Pourquoi ce changement d'avis ?

Ces affirmations le préoccupaient énormément. Il se souvenait notamment d'une chose : Junsa Sugimoto voulait parler à Atsushi avant la rentrée. Sakaguchi Ango l'avait aussi noté, Sugimoto avait un plan dont Atsushi faisait partie. Dazai était quasiment sûr : ce n'était probablement pas une bonne chose, et Akutagawa ne pouvait pas le détromper sur ce point. Surtout avec ce qu'il savait, et ce que le brun ignorait.

Le Serdaigle avait réaffirmé sa volonté de connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé Ryunosuke à se laisser condamner ; et il voulait aussi connaître le coupable. Maintenant que Shizuka Mori lui avait révélé que le tueur était à Poudlard, Dazai savait qu'il connaissait son identité et voulait la connaître. Mais il pourrait encore attendre.

Il finit par se redresser, face à un dilemme. Dazai lui avait dit qu'il le laissait décider de si oui ou non il fallait informer les amis de Sugimoto des révélations d'Ango. Et Ryunosuke ne savait pas exactement si c'était une bonne idée.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et le tira de ses pensées. Gin se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et elle n'eut rien besoin de dire, il se décala immédiatement pour lui laisser une place sur son lit. Elle s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir.

 **« De quoi vous avez parlé avec** **Dazai** **? »** Son ton était à peine interrogatif, comme si elle se doutait qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.

 **« De rien qui ne concerne** **Tachihara** **. »** répliqua-t-il. Elle eut un mince sourire.

 **« Je m'inquiète pour lui. »** Ryunosuke songea une nouvelle fois que sa sœur était trop gentille de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui l'avait trahie mais s'abstint de le faire remarquer à nouveau. **« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait pu tuer Q.**

– **Toutes les preuves sont contre lui mais… connaissant** **Fukuzawa** **, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire facilement. »**

Et il savait de quoi il parlait. Le directeur ne l'avait pas laissé tomber, même lorsque le ministère tenait à le condamner. Il doutait donc qu'il abandonne Tachihara à son sort, sans même essayer de l'aider. Il observa sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Elle était réellement préoccupée par le sort de son ami.

 **« J'espère…,** répondit-elle sans conviction. **Naomi** **Tanizaki** **est venue me voir.** **Fukuzawa** **leur a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'audience. Les** **Aurors** **sont prêts à enfermer** **Tachihara** **à Azkaban… »**

Ryunosuke grimaça en se souvenant de l'infâme prison dans laquelle il avait été enfermé pendant dix mois. Cinq mois avaient passé depuis qu'il en était parti, mais les souvenirs étaient encore clairs dans son esprit. Le froid, le désespoir, l'envie d'en finir, il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Il n'aurait souhaité cela à personne, même pas à ce griffon qu'il connaissait à peine et n'appréciait pas.

 **« Je peux t'emprunter le miroir ?** finit par redemander sa sœur. **J'avais dit à maman que je la tiendrais au courant des résultats de l'audience si j'entendais quelque chose. »**

Ryunosuke devina qu'elle désirait surtout se confier à quelqu'un qui pourrait plus compatir que lui, mais ne le releva pas et lui donna l'objet convoité. Elle le remercia du regard et quitta ensuite la pièce. Il hésita à se rallonger pour dormir un peu, mais se releva finalement. Ses compagnons de dortoir pouvaient rentrer d'un instant à l'autre et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre leurs conversations futiles. Aussi, il quitta le dortoir, et prit la direction du troisième étage. Chuuya lui avait dit que c'était l'endroit où Shizuka Mori s'était désormais installé.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le palier de l'étage, il était prêt à se confronter à l'horripilante peinture ; malheureusement pour lui, le cadre de bronze qui abritait le portrait était vide. Shizuka Mori était visiblement de sortie. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à arpenter les couloirs du château à la recherche du sujet du tableau, mais renonça bien vite. Il y avait bien trop de tableaux à Poudlard, dont certains dans des endroits inaccessibles pour lui. De plus, Shizuka Mori pouvait également être relié à un tableau situé à l'extérieur. Il y avait trop de raisons pour lesquelles il perdrait son temps à le chercher, aussi se résolut-il à revenir un autre jour.

Il redescendit ensuite les escaliers, puis marqua un arrêt une fois qu'il fut revenu dans le hall. Il n'avait pas très envie de retourner immédiatement dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, aussi il réfléchit un bref instant à un endroit tranquille où il pourrait aller. L'image de la salle dans laquelle il avait croisé Nakajima quelques jours plus tôt s'imposa alors à lui.

Après avoir considéré l'option un instant, il finit par y retourner, jugeant qu'il serait probablement tranquille là-bas. Il espérait simplement qu'aucun cours de rattrapage ou retenue n'y était dispensé actuellement.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la salle, il constata qu'elle était vide, ce qui était une bonne chose, puisqu'il allait donc pouvoir s'y reposer tranquillement. Il songea cependant qu'il n'aurait pas détesté tomber sur le Poufsouffle.

Il s'assit ensuite sur une chaise et balaya la salle du regard. Il se remémora cette soirée où il était tombé sur Nakajima par erreur – et où, comble du malheur, le jeune homme l'avait repéré. Il ne le connaissait pas à l'époque, même s'il souvenait l'avoir déjà vu dans les couloirs. Et Gin lui avait déjà parlé de lui – Atsushi Nakajima, un Poufsouffle qu'elle appréciait à peu près.

Ironie du sort, c'était aussi ce soir-là que tout avait commencé. C'était ce soir-là, alors que la lune brillait dans le ciel et que les élèves du château s'occupaient comme tous les soirs, c'était ce soir-là que Mallowan avait été assassiné, et que l'histoire avait commencé.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ces pensées provenant d'un passé qui lui semblait désormais lointain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre élève, et l'histoire se répéta une troisième fois : Atsushi Nakajima et Ryunosuke Akutagawa se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans cette salle vide et plongée dans l'obscurité.

Le Poufsouffle sembla moins surpris de le voir que la fois précédente, mais l'étonnement se lut quand même sur son visage lorsqu'il le repéra, assis sur une chaise comme s'il assistait à un cours invisible. Il s'installa néanmoins à ses côtés, sur une autre chaise.

 **« Je m'attendais un peu à te trouver ici,** avoua-t-il finalement.

– **Rien de mieux qu'une salle vide pour éclaircir ses pensées,** répondit le Serpentard.

– **Et tu dois en avoir à éclaircir, vu comme la lettre de Dazai semblait t'avoir agacé. »**

Le Poufsouffle parut immédiatement regretter d'avoir prononcé ces mots, mais il jeta un regard en coin au vert et argent, sans doute curieux de savoir si le jeune homme comptait lui répondre. Akutagawa garda le silence un moment avant de lâcher :

 **« C'était une lettre de son ami, Ango. Celui avec qui Sugimoto traînait avant sa mort. »** Le gris grimaça, et Ryunosuke songea qu'il aurait peut-être pu avoir plus de tact. Nakajima ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et le laissa continuer. **« Il lui racontait comment il avait connu Sugimoto. »**

Son dilemme lui revint, et il se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il devait expliquer à Nakajima à quel point son ami semblait détester les sorciers. En le voyant, avec son sourire qui ne le quittait jamais, et en se souvenant d'à quel point il faisait confiance à son meilleur ami, il se demanda s'il devait vraiment tout lui expliquer.

Mais une part de lui se détestait de devoir lui mentir, _encore._ Il lui avait menti sur tant de choses qu'il semblait insignifiant de lui cacher une si petite information sur Junsa Sugimoto, mais étrangement, il ne parvenait pas à retirer le sentiment de culpabilité qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il envisageait de ne pas lui avouer le double jeu que jouait son meilleur ami.

Alors, il finit par céder et lui raconta ce qu'il savait grâce à Ango et Dazai. Que Sugimoto était un membre de la Milice. Qu'il avait participé à des opérations anti-sorcier, et qu'il voulait que les moldus gagnent la guerre. Le jaune et noir l'écouta sans rien dire, se contentant de serrer les poings un peu plus fort.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de tout lui expliquer, il vit une larme couler sur la joue de son camarade. Une unique larme, qu'il essuya vite, avant de murmurer :

 **« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. »**

Ryunosuke baissa les yeux, et dans une impulsion inexpliquée, posa sa main sur celles d'Atsushi, qui les gardait serrées l'une contre l'autre.

 **« Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas être un traître… Je le croyais dur comme fer… »** continua-t-il, toujours dans un murmure. **« J'ai été si naïf.**

– **Tu ne pouvais pas savoir,** répondit le Serpentard. **Il n'était pas comme ça avec toi et ton amie.**

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ? »**

Akutagawa le dévisagea sans rien dire. Il savait que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne réconforterait le jaune et noir. Rien n'apaisait la sensation de trahison que l'on ressentait dans ce genre de situation. Alors, il garda le silence pendant qu'Atsushi gardait la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées.

 **« Akutagawa… »** Lorsqu'il finit par reparler au bout de quelques minutes de silence, sa voix résonna étrangement dans la salle. Le Serpentard susnommé le regarda, réalisant par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas lâché les mains du Poufsouffle.

 **« Est-ce que Junsa a tué Mallowan ? »** Encore cette question qui revenait, qui devait hanter les pensées de ceux qui avaient connu Sugimoto et qui savaient quels soupçons de trahison pesaient sur lui. **« S'il te plaît… »** Le ton du jeune homme était suppliant, si suppliant qu'il serra le cœur du bicolore qui repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où Mallowan avait été assassiné. Il revit le visage du tueur, et se souvint de pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. **« Si tu sais, dis-le moi… »** Akutagawa baissa les yeux, puis murmura la réponse en rejetant dans un coin de sa tête la petite voix qui lui murmurait de ne pas tout gâcher.

 **« Non. »**

Nakajima écarquilla légèrement les yeux, comme si au fond de lui, il s'attendait à ce que Ryunosuke acquiesce. Une vague lueur d'espoir illumina les yeux du jeune homme, et quelques larmes coulèrent encore sur ses joues. Il hocha la tête, comme pour remercier le Serpentard et esquissa le mouvement de retirer ses mains de celle de l'ancien prisonnier.

Pris d'une impulsion subite cependant, Ryunosuke saisit ses mains, et l'attira contre lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors, et ils échangèrent un long baiser hésitant, qu'ils ne brisèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Akutagawa s'attendait presque à ce que le Poufsouffle prenne la fuite – après tout, on pouvait considérer qu'il avait profité d'un moment de faiblesse du jeune homme pour l'embrasser – mais il n'en fit rien. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement sans rien dire, leurs mains toujours jointes.

Finalement, ce fut Atsushi qui l'embrassa à nouveau, et le jeune homme répondit à son baiser sans protester. Songeant dans un coin de son esprit qu'il préférait largement ce baiser au baiser du détraqueur qui lui était originellement promis.


	24. 20 : L'heure des explications

Hey hey hey :)  
est-ce que vous êtes prêts pour la r...  
révélation ?  
bah oui, révélation du coupable, vous pensiez à quoi d'autre ?  
je voulais aussi vous remercier pour avoir autant joué le jeu depuis le chapitre précédent et les bonus que j'ai donné, je n'aurais jamais pensé que certains prendraient tout cela autant à cœur et arpenteraient les chapitres de ma ff pour trouver de minuscules détails et découvrir le.s coupable.s x')) vous avez aussi été trèès inspirés en matière de théories, ce qui a d'ailleurs payé puisque certains d'entre vous ont bien avancé dans la résolution du mystère 👀  
comme prévu la fin de ce chapitre vous révélera le nom du coupable, êtes-vous prêts à découvrir la réponse mouhaha ?

bref, je vous laisse lire tout ça, le chapitre 21 sortira le **19 septembre** , et ce sera l'avant-dernier (;-;) Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde mais comme toujours je lis tout !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt – L'heure des explications**

* * *

Le souvenir de leurs baisers hantait encore Ryunosuke dans la nuit, plusieurs heures après qu'ils se soient séparés à contre-cœur. Il n'avait absolument pas prémédité cela, cela s'était simplement fait sous l'impulsion du moment ; de toute façon, Atsushi ne l'avait pas repoussé, et l'avait même embrassé plusieurs fois en retour.

Le Serpentard devait avouer qu'il en était heureux, et qu'il avait apprécié ce contact entre eux. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient aussi directement depuis le début de l'année, et ce contact lui manquait déjà.

Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus sa raison reprenait le dessus, et plus il songeait que cela avait été une erreur. Oui, il avait désiré embrasser le Poufsouffle, mais cela avait probablement été une très mauvaise idée de satisfaire ce désir. Si jamais Atsushi apprenait à quel point il lui mentait depuis le début... Il savait que le jeune homme n'en viendrait sûrement jamais à la détester, mais c'était la perspective de le décevoir qui le faisait se sentir coupable.

Pour la centième fois depuis le début de l'année, il repensa à la soirée où tout avait commencé, à la soirée où il avait pris toutes ces décisions, dont il ignorait encore si elles étaient bonnes ou mauvaises, et il s'interrogea à nouveau. Que ce serait-il passé s'il s'était comporté différemment ce jour-là ? Les choses auraient sûrement été plus simples.

Mais en même temps, il songeait que s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait, il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu se rapprocher autant d'Atsushi. Leur relation serait restée celle qu'elle était avant, c'est-à-dire une relation de camarades, de « je-te-connais-parce-que-tu-es-de-la-même-année-que-ma-sœur », quasi inexistante.

 _Cela en valait-il la peine ?_ On lui avait souvent posé la question depuis que son innocence avait été prouvée, et que les gens avaient compris que, même s'il avait pu être manipulé, il protégeait quand même quelqu'un. Il ne répondait jamais, mais il savait au fond de lui la réponse. Rien que pour ça, cela en valait la peine.

Alors qu'il s'accrochait à cette pensée et sombrait doucement dans le sommeil, un léger bourdonnement se fit entendre à côté de son oreille ; le bruit le réveilla complètement, et il se redressa d'un coup. Dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas discerner l'insecte, mais il l'entendait voleter tranquillement autour de son lit.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un _Lumos_ , l'un des seuls sorts qu'il réussissait parfaitement en informulé. Une boule de lumière jaillit de sa baguette, et illumina son lit, mais ne révéla aucune présence de mouche. Il écarta lentement les rideaux qui séparaient son lit, et parcourut la pièce, en vain. Aucune mouche ne peuplait sa chambre, et les seuls bruits qu'il entendait désormais étaient les protestations de ses camarades de dortoir, que la lumière agressive du sort avait réveillés.

Ryunosuke marmonna un « Désolé », et éteignit sa baguette rapidement, avant de se recoucher. Lorsque le silence revint dans la chambre, il s'attendait presque à entendre de nouveau le bourdonnement de la mouche, mais rien ne résonna. Il finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'effets secondaires de son séjour à Azkaban. Il finit par conclure que la fatigue avait dû provoquer de petites hallucinations.

Mais au fond de lui, il continuait de se demander si c'était réellement à cause de la fatigue qu'il l'avait entendue, ou si l'Animagus qu'il redoutait de croiser s'était bien rendue à Poudlard.

.:.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit courte et peu reposante, Ryunosuke se rendit en traînant des pieds dans la Grande Salle pour le traditionnel petit-déjeuner. Son crâne le faisait déjà légèrement souffrir, et il songea que la journée allait être difficile. Il s'installa à la table des verts et argents, toujours aux côtés de sa sœur et de Chuuya, qu'il salua sans énergie ; Gin, qui semblait avoir aussi peu dormi que lui, lui rendit son salut du bout des lèvres. Chuuya avait meilleure mine qu'eux, mais des cernes se voyaient également sous ses yeux azurs.

 **« J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a bien dormi. »** commenta justement ce dernier en dévisageant les deux Akutagawa.

Il attendit quelques instants pour voir s'il obtenait une quelconque réaction, puis sembla comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse et reprit son repas. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula sans problème, si ce n'est qu'il était silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Osamu Dazai fasse son apparition.

Le Serdaigle avait aussi bonne mine que les autres jours et il entra dans la Grande Salle en se faisant remarquer, _comme à son habitude,_ puisqu'au lieu d'aller s'asseoir avec ses camarades de maison, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, et s'assit comme si de rien n'était aux côtés de Chuuya. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil devant son culot.

 **« As-tu déjà oublié que nos maisons sont rivales ? »** lâcha le rouquin. Dazai balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

 **« Je sais, mais j'ai bien le droit de prendre mon petit déjeuner avec toi non ? »** Akutagawa trouva l'attention touchante de la part de ce génie égoïste, mais son aîné ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

 **« Tu parles,** répliqua-t-il, **c'est toi-même qui m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de créer encore plus de rumeurs sur nous. Pourquoi tu viens t'installer ici ?**

– **Ah, Chuuya, pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter mon affection ? »** Voyant que sa tirade tragique laissait son petit ami de marbre, il enchaîna : **« Kunikida a remarqué que j'étais resté éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, et je ne veux pas qu'il me pose de questions. Du coup, je m'installerai également à côté de toi dans nos cours communs.**

 **– La place n'est pas libre, Oda y est installé.**

 **– Et puisqu'Oda est mon ami, il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à me la laisser.**

 **– J'ignore comment il réussit à te supporter, vu ton ingratitude. »**

Ryunosuke suivit leur joute verbale sans rien dire. Il se demandait si les deux septièmes années étaient toujours ainsi, même alors qu'ils étaient en couple – et se doutait que la réponse était oui.

 **« Pourquoi es-tu resté éveillé toute la nuit ?** intervint Gin.

 **– Je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen d'aborder Mori,** répondit le Serdaigle avec franchise. **J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'il ne me mène pas en bateau.**

 **– Et comment comptes-tu faire ?**

 **– Si je le savais, je ne serais pas resté éveillé toute la nuit. »**

Akutagawa observa du coin de l'œil les professeurs attablés face à eux. Mori discutait avec les professeurs Ôzaki et Ranpo, tout en sirotant ce qui devait être une tasse de café ou de thé. Effectivement, lui parler pour lui soutirer des informations ne serait pas simple. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était une telle énigme qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait, et personne à sa connaissance n'était capable de se rendre compte de s'il mentait ou non. Shizuka Mori le pouvait peut-être, mais c'était sûrement le seul.

 **« Et j'ai aussi réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé, Akutagawa. »** ajouta le bleu et bronze avec un regard dans sa direction.

Le susnommé soutint son regard sans rien dire. La veille, lorsque Dazai lui avait montré la lettre de son ami, ils avaient ensuite parlé de ce qu'ils savaient personnellement sur Junsa Sugimoto. Le Serdaigle lui avait demandé, comme Nakajima plus tard, si Sugimoto était le coupable – la seule différence résidait dans le fait que Ryunosuke ne lui avait pas répondu à lui.

En revanche, il lui avait parlé de ce que Kyôka savait, à savoir que Sugimoto voulait effectivement parler à Atsushi Nakajima avant toute cette histoire. Il avait été à peine surpris d'apprendre que Dazai s'en doutait déjà, même s'il ignorait que le jeune homme avait tenté de soutirer des informations à sa demi-sœur au début de l'année.

Au final, il avait refusé de répondre à la majorité des questions du Serdaigle, mais il savait que celui-ci reviendrait à la charge. Fort heureusement, pour le moment, il était plus concentré sur la conversation qu'il espérait avoir avec Mori, ce qui donnait au vert et argent un peu de répit. Et un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

 **« Au fait,** reprit Dazai, **tu as parlé de tu-sais-quoi à Nakajima ? »** Akutagawa n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à déterminer que le Serdaigle s'adressait à lui. Les deux autres Serpentards de la conversation le dévisagèrent avec étonnement.

 **« Ouais. »** répondit simplement l'aîné de la fratrie Akutagawa. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de détailler ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

 **« Vous avez parlé ?** demanda Gin en fronçant les sourcils. **Quand ça ?**

 **– Hier soir, je l'ai croisé dans une salle calme. On a discuté. »** Sa sœur continua de le regarder avec un air suspicieux.

 **« Vous avez discuté ? »** répéta Dazai, un sourire aux lèvres.

Akutagawa ignora volontairement le sous-entendu et termina son petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, deux silhouettes se dirigèrent vers leur table ; Oda et Atsushi s'installèrent tant bien que mal à leurs côtés, comme si de rien n'était.

 **« Vous confondez notre table avec Les Trois Balais ?** souligna à nouveau le capitaine de Serpentard. **Il ne manque plus que les Gryffondors et toutes les maisons sont assises à la même table.**

 **– Et alors ?** lâcha Dazai, **ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement.**

 **– Niveau discrétion, c'est raté par contre,** commenta Gin en voyant que tous les élèves de la Grande Salle murmuraient en leur jetant des regards en coin.

 **– J'ai une bonne raison,** répliqua Oda. **J'ai du nouveau au sujet de Tachihara. »**

La seule fille de la tablée se retourna vivement vers lui, subitement plus intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire. Les trois autres jeunes hommes se redressèrent et regardèrent Oda avec attention ; Atsushi resta en retrait, il savait visiblement déjà ce qui allait suivre. Son regard croisa celui de Ryunosuke et il lui sourit doucement.

 **« Ta mère t'a appris des choses ?** interrogea Dazai.

 **– Je lui ai parlé hier en utilisant la cheminée du dortoir. Premièrement, pour tes questions,** déclara le jaune et noir en s'adressant à son ami d'enfance, **elle va essayer d'obtenir la liste des membres de la Milice. Quant à ceux qui devaient être interrogés par Alcott, il y a Nakajima, Yamagawa – qui n'est pas venue –, Akutagawa et Poe.**

 **– Tu as été interrogé par Alcott ?** releva Gin à l'intention de son frère.

 **– Il faut croire. »** lâcha le concerné.

Il avait été interrogé par trois Aurors en même temps, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait daigné se présenter, alors il ne savait absolument pas quels étaient leurs noms. L'un d'eux était Melville, et il y avait effectivement une femme dans le groupe , mais il n'avait pas immédiatement supposé que c'était Alcott.

 **« Il y a Poe aussi ?** répéta Dazai. **Je pourrais lui demander s'il n'a pas vu quelque chose. Il est assez observateur.**

 **– Et au sujet de Tachihara ?** reprit Gin, visiblement désireuse de savoir ce qu'Oda avait appris.

 **– Le ministère voulait le condamner à Azkaban, mais ils ont décidé de d'abord l'interroger pour savoir s'il n'était pas en possession d'informations utiles.**

 **– Et ?** Interroga Chuuya.

 **– Ils n'ont appris qu'une chose : Tachihara était sous** ** _Imperium_** **. »**

Gin lâcha un cri de triomphe, tandis que les autres hochaient la tête. Dans ce cas, le Gryffondor bénéficiait de larges circonstances atténuantes.

 **« Il ne sait rien, ce qui fait que l'enquête est toujours figée, mais ils ne pourront pas le condamner à Azkaban. »**

Ryunosuke observa sa petite sœur, dont le visage s'était illuminé à cette nouvelle. Elle semblait sincèrement ravie de ce retournement de situation. Il était content lui aussi ; il se fichait bien du sort de Tachihara, mais voir sa sœur heureuse lui convenait.

Il s'autorisa ensuite à observer Nakajima qui n'avait rien dit ; leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et il lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Le Serpentard lui rendit un léger sourire, en espérant que personne ne le regardait à ce moment-là.

.:.

 **« Donc, monsieur Dazai, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

Mori croisa les mains au-dessus de son bureau et adressa un grand sourire effrayant à Dazai, assis face à lui. Celui-ci conserva son calme, il s'était préparé ces deux derniers jours à cet entretien et il était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

 **« J'ai vraiment besoin de vous le dire ? »**

Il avait décidé de jouer d'emblée cartes sur table, et d'être franc avec le professeur. Ce dernier pensait sûrement que son élève ignorait sa particularité – à moins que son ancêtre ne lui ait tout expliqué – et comptait probablement s'en servir à son avantage ; Dazai avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre que non.

L'homme aux cheveux foncés fronça un bref instant les sourcils, et le Serdaigle devina qu'il sondait son esprit pour voir ce qu'il savait exactement. Il n'avait jamais pris de leçons d'occlumencie, mais il avait passé toute la nuit précédente à lire des manuels à ce sujet, et pensait avoir assimilé les bases. Bien sûr, sans pratique, cela restait compliqué, mais il voulait rester confiant.

 **« Je vois que vous en savez long,** commenta le professeur de DCFM au bout d'un instant. **Mon ancêtre est visiblement très bavard. »** Il jeta un coup d'œil accusateur à un cadre photo sur son bureau, et Dazai devina qu'il s'agissait d'une autre demeure de Shizuka Mori.

 **« Vous savez donc de quoi je suis venu vous parler.**

 **– De beaucoup de choses visiblement,** sourit narquoisement Mori. **Vous avez l'air de penser que j'en sais beaucoup sur cette triste affaire. »**

Il attrapa une tasse de café qu'il porta à ses lèvres ; son regard rosé ne quitta pas le Serdaigle des yeux.

 **« Vous êtes suspecté d'avoir tué Mallowan.**

 **– Non. Je suis suspecté d'être le complice de son tueur.**

 **– Vous savez de qu'il s'agit.**

 **– En effet.**

 **– Donc c'est la vérité, vous êtes complice. »** Les yeux de l'homme étincelèrent étrangement.

 **« Monsieur Dazai, faites-vous partie de ces gens qui pensent que chacun est tout noir ou tout blanc ?**

 **– Être coupable est tout noir, innocent tout blanc, et complice tout gris. »** répliqua le brun. Son professeur gloussa à cette remarque. **« Nakajima vous a vu parler à un elfe de maison. Vous saviez pour la bombe.**

 **– C'est exact. C'est moi qui l'ait placée d'ailleurs. »**

Dazai écarquilla les yeux, surpris par l'aveu du professeur. Celui-ci continuait de siroter son café comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas de confirmer les soupçons des Aurors et de se condamner.

 **« Vous...,** commença-t-il, mais Mori leva la main pour l'interrompre.

 **– Monsieur Dazai, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je sais qui est le véritable coupable, et les raisons que j'ai de garder son identité secrète sont similaires à celle de monsieur Akutagawa, croyez-le ou non.**

 **– Qui est-ce ? »** Ôgai Mori soutint son regard un instant, avant de répondre :

 **« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir le savoir ?**

 **– Akutagawa veut que je sache.**

 **– J'ai cru comprendre. Mais vous, désirez-vous également comprendre ? Savoir qui est ce tueur, au risque d'en souffrir ? »**

L'interrogation de l'homme ébranla la conviction du Serdaigle. Il avait ses hypothèses concernant l'identité du tueur de Mallowan, mais aucune d'elle ne concernait ses proches. Cependant, d'après l'homme, ce pourrait être l'un d'eux. Néanmoins, dans quelle mesure pouvait-il croire son aîné ? N'était-il pas juste en train de le manipuler ?

 **« Je ne vous manipule pas, monsieur Dazai. Ma question est sincère.**

 **– Aucun de mes proches n'aurait pu tuer Mallowan.**

 **– Avez-vous au moins les bonnes personnes en tête, pour affirmer cela ?**

 **– Il n'y en pas tant que ça. »**

L'homme gloussa de nouveau sans rien ajouter. Dazai sentait le doute s'installer dans son esprit, et remettre en question toutes ses hypothèses. Il serra les poings à ce constat ; en quelques minutes d'entretien, Mori avait réussi à l'ébranler. Il inspira longuement pour se calmer, et reprit :

 **« Et je veux quand même savoir. Je veux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, et pourquoi vous tentez à ce point de cacher la vérité. »** Les yeux de Mori restèrent un instant fixés sur lui, comme s'ils sondaient son esprit – et c'était sûrement le cas – puis le professeur se pencha vers lui et murmura :

 **« Les murs ont des oreilles, à Poudlard plus qu'ailleurs. Renseignez-vous sur ceux qui ont autrefois porté de l'intérêt à Q, et la réponse s'imposera à vous. »**

Dazai observa l'homme sans rien dire, avant de hocher la tête. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son aîné, il le savait. Et d'une certaine façon, il avait déjà obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher, même si c'était toujours sous la forme de devinettes. À moins que Mori ne lui ait menti, il se rapprochait de la vérité.

Alors qu'il remontait dans sa salle commune, son esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Il avait effectué quelques recherches sur Q lorsqu'il avait obtenu son véritable nom, et il avait appris une chose importante : le jeune garçon avait tué ses parents, puis été envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. En se concentrant sur les personnes entrées en contact avec le garçon pendant cette période, il trouverait sûrement la personne dont Mori voulait parler.

Il gravit les escaliers rapidement, pressé de rejoindre la salle commune afin d'envoyer une lettre à Kenji au plus vite, pour qu'il puisse consulter les dossiers. Le jeune moldu lui était d'une grande aide car il ne pouvait pas quitter l'enceinte du château en dehors des vacances – et le passage secret qu'il avait utilisé précédemment avait été condamné – et était donc limité pour ses recherches. Son ami pouvait cependant plus facilement se renseigner, et puisqu'il adorait voyager, cela ne le dérangeait pas de partir à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre pour cela.

La perspective de tout savoir faisait déferler un flux d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Cette fois-ci, il tenait le bon bout, il en était certain. Il remisa ses doutes dans son esprit par la même occasion. Pour le moment, il devait rester concentrer. Il aviserait lorsqu'il saurait de qui il s'agissait.

De plus, cette recherche effrénée du coupable, cette sensation de comprendre petit à petit ce qui s'était passé, tout cela lui rappelait son désir de devenir Auror, et lui faisait repenser à ses motivations premières, qu'il avait souvent oubliées. Même si les Aurors n'étaient pas des super-héros, même si leur métier n'avait souvent rien d'incroyable, il voulait toujours en devenir un. Parce qu'être Auror, même si c'était une profession souvent ingrate, c'était parfois protéger des vies, et en améliorer d'autres grâce à ses capacités.

Auror, il pourrait protéger Chuuya, Oda et ceux qui compteraient pour lui dans un futur proche et lointain. Auror, il pourrait faire bouger les choses. C'était ce qui importait au fond.

Alors, peu importe s'il devait en souffrir, il trouverait et révélerait à tous l'identité du tueur de Mallowan. Parce que cela lui permettrait de faire ses preuves pour devenir Auror. Et parce que c'était un premier pas vers son objectif.

.:.

La semaine qui suivit sa discussion avec Mori et l'envoi de sa lettre à Kenji lui parut interminable. Il ne cessait de guetter sa chouette, dans l'espoir de la voir revenir avec une réponse de son ami d'enfance. Malheureusement, les jours se suivaient sans que le moldu blond ne se manifeste.

 **« Tu ne comptes vraiment pas me dire ce que tu attends avec tant d'impatience ? »** finit par s'agacer Chuuya au bout du sixième jour, alors qu'ils se promenaient tous les deux dans le parc du château.

 **« Je te dirais tout lorsque je serais fixé Chuuya, je te le promets. »**

Il avait choisi de ne pas complètement résumer sa conversation avec Mori à ses amis, passant sous silence le fait qu'il allait bientôt savoir qui avait tué Mallowan. Il avait bien compris le message de Mori : il était dangereux d'ébruiter la moindre chose au sujet de cette affaire qui empoisonnait le monde des sorciers.

Oda et Chuuya avaient cependant bien compris qu'il y avait plus que cela, et si son petit ami ne s'était pas beaucoup plaint, Dazai savait qu'il était blessé par cette décision.

 **« Je finis par espérer à mon tour que tu reçoives cette lettre,** lâcha le jeune homme au bout d'un instant.

 **– Comment sais-tu que c'est une lettre ?**

 **– Parce que chaque matin tu fixes les hiboux et les chouettes apportant du courrier, et que lorsque tu ne reçois que la Gazette, tu tires une tête de trois pieds de long. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne mange pas à la même table que je ne m'en rends pas compte. »**

Dazai esquissa un petit sourire, ravi au fond de lui de constater que son petit ami l'observait lors des repas.

 **« J'attends une lettre de Kenji,** finit-il par déclarer, estimant que ce n'était pas une information capitale.

 **– J'ai peur d'en savoir la raison.**

 **– Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais bientôt te le dire. »** Chuuya garda le silence quelques minutes avant de changer de sujet :

 **« Tu sais ce que j'ai vu hier soir ?**

 **– Pas encore, mais je le saurai bientôt. »** Chuuya rit légèrement.

 **« J'ai vu Akutagawa entrer dans une salle de classe vide, et Nakajima le suivre quelques minutes plus tard. »** Les yeux de Dazai s'illuminèrent devant cette information.

 **« Enfin ! »** Sa réponse fit rire de nouveau son petit ami.

 **« Ils ont dû dire la même chose pour nous. »**

Dazai acquiesça, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était probable oui, surtout qu'au fond, les deux cinquièmes années ne s'étaient rapprochés que cette année, avant ils ne se parlaient même pas.

 **« Nakajima et Akutagawa...,** finit-il par lâcher. **C'est une association intéressante quand même.**

 **– Comment ça ?**

 **– Nakajima est du genre souriant, insouciant, naïf, et j'en passe. Quant à Akutagawa... C'est tout le contraire.**

 **– Tu dis cela comme si on se ressemblait, nous deux. »** Dazai dut reconnaître que le Serpentard n'avait pas tort. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup de différences. **« Dans tous les cas, c'est une bonne chose pour eux deux.**

 **– Tu l'as dit à Gin ?**

 **– Pas encore. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais voir ça. »**

Les deux compagnons rirent de nouveau à la perspective de voir la réaction de Gin lorsqu'elle apprendrait que son asocial de grand frère avait quelqu'un en vue. Cette scène promettait d'être mémorable.

Et puis, rire leur faisait du bien. Dazai pouvait presque oublier tous ses tourments de ces derniers jours. Cette discussion insouciante sur les relations de leurs camarades... Il aurait presque pu croire que c'était un jour normal au cours de sa septième année normale, et qu'aucun évènement tel que la mort de Mallowan ou celle de Q n'avait perturbée cette dernière année à Poudlard.

Pourtant, le retour à la réalité se fit encore plus vite qu'il ne le pensait : un battement d'ailes attira brutalement leur attention, et la chouette effraie de Dazai apparut dans leur champ de vision, une lettre attachée à la patte. Son rire se figea dans sa gorge, et sous le regard surpris de Chuuya, il attrapa avec vivacité la missive rapportée par son animal de compagnie.

La lettre provenait bien de Kenji, et il l'ouvrit rapidement avant de lire les mots de son ami d'enfance.

 _Dazai,_

 _Woah, ça n'a pas été facile ! J'espère que c'est bien ce que tu voulais, parce que j'ai eu du mal à obtenir cette information ! Au moins, ça m'a permis de voyager : tu as déjà été à Bristol ? C'est là que Q a vécu quand il était plus petit, et c'est aussi là que se situent le poste de police d'où provenaient les policiers qui ont arrêté Q et le cabinet d'avocats qui s'est chargé de le défendre lorsqu'il a été jugé pour le meurtre de ses parents. C'est animé la ville, c'est incroyable !_

 _J'ai eu un peu de mal à obtenir le nom des policiers et des avocats chargés de l'affaire, mais comme tu me l'as conseillé, mettre en avant le fait que mon père est un homme d'affaires a été efficace. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je ne l'ai jamais vu pas vrai ? En revanche, pour les infirmières de Sainte-Anne, ça n'a pas marché._

 _J'espère que la liste t'aidera quand même ! Tiens-moi au courant !_

 _Kenji_

En plus de cette lettre, un autre bout de papier était coincé dans l'enveloppe. Dazai le sortit et découvrit le nom de tous les policiers et avocats qui avaient eu un lien avec Q. Il n'y en avait que six, aussi crut-il pendant un instant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas la réponse qu'il désirait. Mais, en lisant le dernier nom, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

 **« Oh, par Merlin... »** murmura-t-il, tandis que les dernières pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient parfaitement dans son cerveau.

.:.

Atsushi en était presque certain : quelque chose se tramait à Poudlard. Une tension vive s'était installée au château ces derniers jours, et il la ressentait de plus en plus chaque jour. Tout avait commencé par un événement qui n'aurait pas dû surprendre, mais qui l'avait fait - une dispute entre les deux élèves les plus populaires du château, qui formaient accessoirement un couple depuis quelques semaines – et la situation avait empiré ensuite.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu les premières rumeurs sur la dispute entre Dazai et Chuuya, il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une information exagérée et amplifiée, éloignée de la vérité. Pourtant Oda l'avait confirmé : les deux capitaines s'étaient copieusement engueulés dans le parc de Poudlard. La nouvelle avait surpris l'argenté, même si au fond ce n'était pas quelque chose de si extraordinaire pour les deux septièmes années. Il pensait juste que, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles, leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Oda savait visiblement à quel sujet ils s'étaient disputés, mais il n'avait pas voulu le révéler aux autres élèves. Atsushi, comme la plupart des élèves, avait accepté cette décision, mais Yamagawa et quelques autres avaient protesté, arguant qu'il y avait trop de secrets dans cette école. Le résultat : des éclats de voix qui avaient tant résonné dans les couloirs que le professeur Mitchell les avait entendus, plaçant donc en retenue tous ceux qu'elle avait trouvé sur le lieu de l'altercation.

Les innocents comme Atsushi avaient tenté de prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas impliqués, mais Mitchell n'avait pas changé d'avis et avait maintenu la retenue des vingt-deux élèves présents dans le couloir. Une décision qui avait également entraîné des tensions, entre ceux qui avaient vraiment crié et ceux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec cela.

Pour ne rien arranger, le directeur Fukuzawa avait fini par révéler aux élèves du château ce qui était arrivé à Tachihara, et les décisions prises par le gouvernement à son sujet – une détention provisoire dans les bureaux du Ministère en attendant une décision définitive, rendue par un juge. Beaucoup de Gryffondors avaient protesté, demandant le retour de leur camarade ; d'autres avaient contré en déclarant que c'était un tueur.

La discussion s'était finie en débat, ramenant au passage sur la table le cas d'Akutagawa, et provoquant une nouvelle fois des tensions entre ceux qui soutenaient complètement le vert et argent, et tous ceux qui estimaient qu'il restait complice et que si Tachihara restait en détention, alors il devrait l'être également.

Cette suite d'évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en l'espace de quatre jours avait plongé le château de Poudlard dans une atmosphère électrique, qu'Atsushi trouvait de plus en plus étouffante.

 **« D'une certaine manière,** lâcha Akutagawa lorsqu'il lui confia ces pensées, **il y a toujours eu une atmosphère électrique depuis la rentrée. Mais c'est vrai qu'on la ressent énormément ces derniers jours.**

 **– La dispute de Dazai et Nakahara a tout déclenché au final,** soupira le jaune et noir. **Tu en sais un peu plus à ce sujet ?**

 **– ... »** Ryunosuke garda le silence, et Atsushi lui jeta un regard mi-surpris, mi-accusateur.

 **« Tu sais pourquoi ils se sont disputés. »** C'était une affirmation, que le Serpentard ne démentit pas.

 **« C'est compliqué,** répondit celui-ci en secouant la tête.

 **– C'est** _ **toujours**_ **compliqué. »** marmonna le Poufsouffle.

Ryunosuke ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le paysage qui s'étalait devant eux. Ils étaient montés en haut de la tour d'astronomie, cherchant un peu de calme.

 **« Ils se sont réconciliés ?**

 **– Pas que je sache,** répondit en soupirant le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores. **Ils sont tous les deux têtus alors, ça peut encore durer longtemps.**

 **– Oda n'a pas l'air d'approuver cela,** commenta avec un petit sourire le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

 **– Je le comprends. J'ignore comment il parvient à les supporter tous les deux depuis si longtemps. »**

Atsushi acquiesça, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il appréciait la sérénité des moments qu'ils passaient ensembles, même s'il sentait parfois une certaine réserve du côté du Serpentard, qu'il ne savait pas exactement comment interpréter. Était-ce de la timidité ? Ou autre chose ?

 **« Vous voilà ! »** Une voix résonna derrière eux, brisant le moment paisible qu'ils partageaient. Atsushi se releva rapidement, pour croiser le regard neutre de Gin, qui ne semblait pas surprise de les trouver ainsi.

 **« Quelque chose ne va pas ?** s'enquit son frère.

 **– Dazai te cherche,** répondit-elle, **et c'est très urgent à priori. Et, étant donné qu'il a décidé de rester devant notre salle commune le temps que tu reviennes, c'est d'autant plus urgent parce que l'entraînement de Quidditch se termine dans une dizaine de minutes.**

 **– Et donc Nakahara va bientôt revenir,** compléta Ryunosuke. **J'arrive. »**

Il se tourna vers Atsushi.

 **« Désolé,** lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

 **– Ne t'inquiète pas. On se verra plus tard. »**

Le bicolore hocha la tête, puis suivit sa sœur dans les marches redescendant jusqu'aux couloirs. Le Poufsouffle les regarda s'éloigner, une vague appréhension lui serrant la poitrine. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec le Serpentard, il sentait de nouveau cette tension omniprésente dans le vieux château.

Il balaya la pièce vide du regard, presque surpris qu'aucune vision ne vienne le tourmenter. C'était en général dans ces moments-là qu'elles ressurgissaient sans prévenir. Pourtant, rien, pas le moindre fragment n'envahit son esprit. Ni cela, ni la voix de Junsa. Peut-être commençait-il à aller mieux ?

Il se résolut à redescendre à son tour, pour retourner dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Lorsqu'il parvint aux tonneaux qui en masquaient l'entrée, il manqua cependant de heurter quelqu'un, qui n'était d'autre que Yamagawa.

 **« Oh, désolée Atsushi. »** s'excusa la jeune femme en le reconnaissant. Elle semblait un peu plus... calme que ces derniers jours, nota son ami d'enfance. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle tenait une lettre dans ses mains.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** lui demanda-t-il en désignant la lettre. Étrangement, Yama se raidit et détourna le regard.

 **« Une lettre de ma mère,** répondit-elle, mais cela sonnait faux aux yeux du jeune homme.

 **– Vraiment ?** ne put-il s'empêcher d'insister.

 **– Bien sûr ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te mentir ?** s'agaça immédiatement son amie.

 **– Non mais... Ta mère ne t'écrit presque jamais et...**

 **– Et quoi ? Elle l'a fait pour une fois, ce n'est pas non plus inconcevable ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me soupçonnes ! »**

Yama s'éloigna sur ces mots chargés de colère, laissant Atsushi sans voix. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec son amie ces derniers temps ?

Lorsqu'il retourna dans son dortoir, une autre chose le troubla. Sa valise, posée comme d'habitude aux pieds de son lit, semblait un peu moins bien fermée que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait observée. En l'ouvrant, il constata en effet qu'un livre avait changé de place ; livre qui lui servait à recouvrir l'album de Junsa. Quelqu'un l'avait-il consulté en son absence ? La seule personne susceptible de le faire serait Yama.

Mais... pourquoi, par Helga, aurait-elle fait cela en secret ? Il lui aurait suffi de lui demander, il l'aurait laissée le regarder. Un malaise s'installa de nouveau en lui. L'attitude de Yama avait changé ces derniers temps. Il avait d'abord mis cela sur le compte du deuil mais... était-ce vraiment cela ?

Il replaça le livre correctement, et referma sa valise avant de la remettre à sa place. Son esprit était envahi de pensées, et il songea qu'il ne savait toujours pas si Dazai avait pu parler à Mori ou non. Puisque le Serdaigle ne les avait pas « réunis » de nouveau, il supposait que non, ou alors que la discussion n'avait pas été fructueuse.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit, se demandant si Ryunosuke et Dazai étaient encore tous les deux, en train de discuter, Oda vint le trouver. L'espace d'un instant, Atsushi crut qu'il allait lui parler du prochain match de Poufsouffle, contre Serpentard, mais le visage de l'auburn était plus sérieux.

 **« Je viens de voir Dazai,** déclara-t-il, ce qui répondit à la question du gris, **il veut qu'on se retrouve une nouvelle fois pour discuter de ce qu'il a appris avec Mori. »** Donc, finalement, les deux hommes avaient parlé.

 **« Maintenant ?**

 **– Demain soir, après le repas. Dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.**

 **– Dans la salle de Mori ? Il sera là ? »** Oda haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas posé trop de questions, on sera fixés demain de toute façon. Je peux compter sur toi pour faire passer le message à Yamagawa ? »** Atsushi acquiesça.

 **« Pas de problème. »**

Il garda ses doutes pour lui. Pas besoin de les partager avec son aîné alors qu'ils n'étaient pas fondés. L'attitude étrange de Yama ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Oda lui sourit, satisfait.

 **« Oda ?** l'interpella Atsushi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

 **– Oui ?**

 **– Dazai et Nakahara... Ils se sont réconciliés ? »** Si une réunion avait lieu le lendemain, c'était probable non ?

 **« Je ne crois pas. Ils ont plutôt intérêt à bien se tenir demain. Je commence à en avoir assez de leurs bêtises. »** soupira le septième année, et son cadet eut le sentiment qu'il valait mieux pour les deux jeunes hommes qu'ils restent calmes le lendemain...

.:.

Le lendemain soir, Atsushi se rendit avec Yama dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils n'avaient pas abordé de nouveau le sujet de leur « dispute » de la veille, et leurs rapports étaient redevenus amicaux. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la lourde porte de la salle, ils constatèrent deux choses. Tout d'abord qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver, et ensuite que de nouveaux venus étaient présents.

En plus de Dazai, Oda, Chuuya et des deux Akutagawa, le directeur Fukuzawa, le professeur Mori, l'Auror Melville, et même le ministre Hawthorne étaient présents. Atsushi s'attendait presque à voir la ministre moldue sortir d'un coin de la salle.

 **« Tiens, bonsoir, monsieur Nakajima, mademoiselle Yamagawa,** les salua le directeur avec un petit sourire.

 **– Sommes-nous au complet maintenant, monsieur Dazai ?** demanda Mori, son insupportable sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

 **– Je crois bien professeur.**

 **– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** interrogea Yama d'un ton critique. **Pourquoi sommes-nous aussi nombreux ?**

 **– Parce que ce que j'ai à dire intéressera aussi nos professeurs. »** répondit Dazai avec un petit sourire.

Le regard d'Atsushi passa sur les quatre adultes de la salle , qui semblaient attentifs à ce que leur élève avait à dire. Il se demanda brièvement ce que le Serdaigle avait bien pu leur raconter pour les faire venir – surtout le ministre !

 **« Vous êtes décidément fort en mise en scène, monsieur Dazai,** commenta justement le ministre Hawthorne. **Combien de minutes comptez-vous nous faire attendre avant de nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez tous réunis ici ?**

 **– Merci pour le compliment monsieur ; rassurez-vous, je vais vite tout vous expliquer. »** Son regard se posa brièvement sur Chuuya lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Le rouquin soutint son regard sans ciller.

 **«** _ **Tout,**_ **c'est-à-dire ?** S'enquit Melville.

 **– Tout, depuis le meurtre de Mallowan jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sans oublier le nom du coupable. »**

Atsushi sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Était-ce la vérité ? Dazai avait-il réellement découvert ce que le ministère cherchait depuis un an et demi ? Melville semblait aussi sceptique que lui.

 **« Si c'est une blague monsieur Dazai,** commença-t-il avant d'être coupé.

 **– Ce n'en est pas une. Dans quelques minutes, vous saurez qui de nous est le coupable.**

 **– Dazai,** intervint Oda d'un ton tendu, **tu insinues que le coupable est parmi nous ?**

 **– Je ne l'insinue pas, c'est la vérité. »**

Tous les élèves présents pâlirent.

 **« C'est une blague ?** s'agaça Chuuya. **Tu crois sincèrement que l'un d'entre nous aurait pu tuer Mallowan ?**

 **– Je n'aurais jamais pu le croire,** répondit doucement Dazai, **mais les preuves m'ont montré que c'était pourtant le cas.**

 **– Dazai. »** intervint Ryunosuke, qui hésita un long moment après avoir interpellé le septième année. Il parut chercher ses mots, et son interlocuteur prit la parole.

 **« Il faudra que tu me pardonnes, Akutagawa. Je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour garder ce secret... Mais il faut que la vérité éclate.**

 **– Dazai, tu sais comme moi que c'est injuste.**

 **– Je sais. Mais il est temps que cela cesse, cette guerre stupide entre sorciers et moldus. »**

Les autres personnes présentes suivaient leur conversation avec un intérêt mêlé de crainte.

 **« Crachez le morceau, monsieur Dazai,** s'emporta soudainement Melville. **Cette comédie a assez duré.**

 **– Rien ne presse Herman,** intervint Fukuzawa. **Laisse donc à ces enfants le temps de se préparer. »** L'Auror tourna un regard stupéfait vers son ami. **« Tu sais ?**

 **– Qui est le coupable ? Oui. »** Cette fois, ce fut Akutagawa qui tourna un regard stupéfait vers son directeur.

 **« Vous savez ?**

 **– Je lui ai dit. »** répondit Mori, qui avait repris son air sérieux.

Atsushi tentait vainement de suivre ce qui se produisait devant ses yeux. Ils savaient... Tous savaient déjà qui était le tueur... Alors, pourquoi faire tant de mystère ?

 **« Je ne comprends plus rien,** finit par souffler Chuuya, traduisant la pensée générale.

 **– Les explications vont venir,** répondit Dazai.

 **– Donnez-nous le nom du coupable d'abord,** ordonna Hawthorne.

 **– Uniquement si vous me promettez de ne pas l'arrêter tout de suite.**

 **– Vous voulez lui laisser une chance de s'échapper ?**

 **– Non. Je veux lui donner une chance de comprendre. »** Gin finit par intervenir :

 **« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »**

Dazai garda son regard fixé sur le ministre de la Magie, qui finit par acquiescer lentement, signifiant son accord. Il se retourna ensuite vers ses camarades, qui le fixaient tous avec appréhension. Atsushi sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

 **« Dazai. »** La voix de Ryunosuke restait ferme, mais elle avait perdu de son habituel ton impératif. **« Ne fais pas ça.**

 **– Pardonne-moi, Akutagawa. »** répondit simplement Dazai, avant de sortir sa baguette.

Atsushi observa immédiatement les autres élèves présents, pour voir celui qui sortirait sa baguette également. Le coupable allait bien essayer de se défendre pas vrai ? Le bleu et bronze leva sa baguette, avant de l'agiter, lançant un informulé qui accentua la tension de la pièce. Rien ne se produisit sur le coup, aussi tous échangèrent des murmures intrigués.

 **« Le coupable... Celui qui a tué Mallowan... »** L'espace d'un instant, Atsushi eut le sentiment qu'il hésitait, comme pris soudainement de remords. Mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, et le jeune homme reprit : **« Le coupable est... »**

Le brun ne finit pas sa phrase, ou du moins Atsushi ne l'entendit pas. Des cordes sorties de nulle part apparurent et l'attachèrent brusquement, le plaquant par la même occasion contre le mur le plus proche.

Sous le choc, il ferma brièvement les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, tous les sorciers avaient le regard posé sur lui.

 **« ... Atsushi Nakajima. »** termina Dazai d'un ton ferme.

Le souffle coupé par l'accusation insensée, Atsushi posa un regard paniqué sur son petit ami, cherchant un réconfort. Mais Ryunosuke détourna le regard, ses yeux gris emplis de remords. Ses lèvres formèrent doucement un mot, un simple mot qui brisa plus que jamais le cœur du Poufsouffle.

 _Désolé._


	25. 21 : Le préfet est l'assassin

_Coucou !_

 _Voici les explications tant attendues, si une mouche vous tourne autour essayez de la faire sortir, elle n'est peut-être pas là par hasard- Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien ~_

 _Le prochain chapitre sortira le **10 octobre** et ce sera le dernier avant l'épilogue ~ Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt-et-un – Le préfet est l'assassin**

* * *

 _Ryunosuke soupire, et pousse la porte de la salle de classe la plus proche. Il aime sa petite sœur, mais l'entendre lui reprocher son manque d'intérêt pour les autres élèves le fatigue, et il préfère encore être seul. Alors qu'il pénètre dans la salle plongée dans l'obscurité, il repère une silhouette appuyée contre la fenêtre, qui se découpe dans le clair de lune._

 _Sa visibilité n'est pas excellente, mais il lui semble reconnaître la silhouette d'un Poufsouffle de la même année que Gin. En revanche, il ne se souvient absolument pas de son nom. Peu importe cependant, il ne va pas le déranger. Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter la pièce silencieusement, une voix le stoppe._

 _Une voix féminine et adulte, qui résonne dans le silence._

 _ **«**_ **Impero.** ** _»_**

 _Un bref éclair apparaît, et touche le jeune Poufsouffle, sous le regard surpris de Ryunosuke. Il se retient de faire le moindre mouvement, à part pour attraper sa baguette, prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin. Il cherche en même temps où se situe la femme, qu'il n'a pas repéré la première fois, sans succès. Un sort de dissimulation ?_

 ** _« Écoute-moi bien, Atsushi,_** _continue la voix, mielleuse,_ _ **tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire. Je t'ai amené un balai. Tu vas monter dessus, et voler jusqu'à Londres, où le premier ministre moldu est en conférence publique. Ensuite, tu jetteras le sortilège**_ **Voloculis Subdecor** _ **et tu le tueras d'accord ? Une fois que ce sera fait, tu reviendras ici. »**_

 _Effaré par une telle machination, le Serpentard ne peut qu'observer en silence son camarade qui acquiesce, vidé de toute volonté. Il le voit attraper le balai qui est apparu contre un mur, et monter dessus avant de s'envoler depuis la fenêtre. Ryunosuke hésite sur la marche à suivre, quand la voix le devance :_

 ** _« Pas très poli d'écouter les conversations des autres. »_** _Alors qu'il se fige, elle continue._ _ **« Surtout ce genre de conversation. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire alors ? Te tuer serait trop suspect...Il vaut mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur Poudlard pour le moment. »**_ _Elle se tait, visiblement en plein réflexion._ _ **« Ton nom ? »**_

 _Ryunosuke hésite, peu désireux de lui révéler son nom et d'ainsi mettre en danger toute sa famille, mais la femme continue :_

 ** _« Je parie que tu es un Akutagawa. »_** _Il tressaille, et elle semble prendre ça pour une approbation._ ** _« Le fils de Niihara hein. »_** _L'utilisation du nom de jeune fille de sa mère le prend de court. Cette femme a connu sa mère ?_ _ **« Ça me donne encore moins envie de te tuer. Mais je ne peux pas non plus te laisser partir sans rien faire. Tu as une petite sœur non ? »**_

 _Il ne répond toujours pas ; de toute façon Gin est largement capable de se défendre toute seule. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de lui pour tenir tête à ceux qui l'embêtaient trop._

 ** _« Tu connais le chantage habituel je pense,_** _poursuit la femme._ _ **Mais je te conseille de bien enregistrer ceci : je suis particulièrement douée pour m'infiltrer là où on m'attend le moins. »**_ _En effet, pour infiltrer Poudlard, il faut l'être._ _ **« Si tu révèles quoi que ce soit sur ce que tu as vu, je le saurai, et il sera un jeu d'enfant pour moi de faire accuser ta chère petite sœur du meurtre. Ce serait dommage qu'elle aille à Azkaban pas vrai ? »**_

 _Ryunosuke serre les dents face à cet odieux chantage. Imaginer Gin à Azkaban lui est inconcevable. Mais garder le silence au sujet d'un tel crime..._

 ** _« Il te suffit de te taire, et personne n'ira à Azkaban. Pas très difficile, si ? »_**

 _Cette femme l'énerve par sa confiance absolue en son plan, mais il ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Si au moins il pouvait découvrir à quoi elle ressemblait... Il tient toujours sa baguette dans son dos, c'est peut-être l'occasion de faire quelque chose... Mais il n'est qu'en quatrième année, et il n'a jamais étudié les informulés. S'il doit jeter un sort, elle s'en rendra compte immédiatement._

 _Tant pis, il tente sa chance. Sans ciller, il jette rapidement un sort de révélation pour contrer sa dissimulation, mais elle le dévie sans grand effort._

 _ **« Ah, tu es définitivement le fils de Niihara,**_ _rit la femme._ _ **Aussi courageux qu'elle. »**_ _Elle le désarme rapidement, faisant voler sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à jeter un autre sort, le Poufsouffle parti depuis de longues minutes revient._ ** _« On, mon chéri, tu as déjà fini ? »_**

 _Ryunosuke observe le susnommé, et pâlit en le voyant recouvert de sang. Il a vraiment tué le ministre ? Visiblement très satisfaite, la femme lance un sort de nettoyage et continue :_

 _ **« Je suis si fière de toi mon chéri. »**_ _Le balai qu'il tient toujours s'envole, et disparaît tandis qu'elle poursuit :_ _ **« Tu es doué Atsushi, c'est indéniable. Tu me rends si fière. »**_

 _Ryunosuke a la nausée en voyant le garçon fixer le vide en acquiesçant doucement, toujours sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Comment peut-on charger un enfant d'une telle tâche ?_

 _ **« Tu as accompli de grandes choses ce soir mon chéri. »**_

 _Un léger bourdonnement se fait alors entendre, et le Serpentard peut voir apparaître une mouche dans son champ de vision. Elle lui tourne autour joyeusement, avant de se poser sur son bras pour le fixer. Réalisant qu'il n'entend plus la voix de la femme, il l'observe avec un certain malaise. Serait-il possible que... ?_

 _La mouche finit par s'envoler et quitte la pièce via la fenêtre. Ryunosuke réalise alors que le Poufsouffle a repris sa position initiale et a visiblement recouvré ses esprits. Il recule, dans l'optique de quitter la pièce sans se faire repérer, mais heurte une chaise renversée, et étouffe un juron. Il part ensuite de la salle en vitesse, espérant que le jeune homme ne l'ait pas identifié._

Atsushi observa les brumes de souvenir se dissiper, tandis que la salle et ses occupants réapparaissent doucement. Il était sans voix. C'était impossible... Impossible...

 **« Un** _ **Impero,**_ souffla Melville. **Comme ce gamin, Tachihara.**

 **– Et une femme, comme mentionné par Q,** compléta Dazai. **Tout colle.**

 **– Et ce souvenir est visiblement authentique,** conclut Fukuzawa. **Merci de nous l'avoir partagé, monsieur Akutagawa. »**

Atsushi continua de fixer le vide, abasourdi. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait tué le ministre moldu... Cette pseudo-guerre, tout ce qu'elle avait entraîné, c'était lui qui l'avait provoquée...

 **« Mais la femme ?** intervint Hawthorne. **Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?**

 **– Chaque chose en son temps, Nathaniel,** répondit le directeur de Poudlard. **Cette affaire est bien plus complexe qu'en apparence.**

 **– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de complexe ?** bougonna Melville. **Le gamin a tué le ministre sous l'emprise d'un** ** _Impero_** **. Rien de compliqué.**

 **– Akutagawa,** continua Dazai comme si de rien n'était, **que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »**

Le susnommé posa sur lui un regard menaçant, qui ne fit cependant pas ciller son aîné. Il finit par répondre :

 **« J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'avait dit. J'ai gardé le silence.**

 **– Sauf que la situation s'est envenimée entre les mondes magique et moldu, et qu'une enquête a été ouverte. »** comprit Chuuya. Son camarade hocha la tête.

 **« Il leur fallait un coupable.**

 **– Mais pourquoi t'être mis en avant ?** interrogea Oda. **Il te suffisait de garder le silence, et l'affaire finirait par être classée sans suite.**

 **– Cela n'aurait pas été si simple,** commenta Hawthorne de son ton de professeur, **mais je vois où vous voulez en venir.**

 **– Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que je ne me suis pas mis en avant,** lâcha le concerné avec un ton coupant. **J'ai été accusé. »**

Effectivement, Atsushi, qui tentait de se reconnecter avec le moment présent, se souvenait de ça. Quelqu'un avait orienté les pistes vers Ryunosuke, sans réellement fournir de preuves. Tous les regards convergèrent instantanément vers le professeur Mori, qui leva les bras pour se défendre.

 **« C'est vous qui avez accusé mon frère de vous avoir consulté au sujet du sortilège !** s'exclama Gin.

 **– Pour au final revenir sur votre déclaration lors du deuxième procès !** continua Melville.

 **– D'autant plus qu'Akutagawa n'est jamais venu vous parler de ce sortilège. Et si votre ancêtre peint vous a bien informé qu'une personne avait fait de la magie noire, c'est vous qui avez volontairement ignoré le fait qu'il s'agissait de Nakajima et non d'Akutagawa ! »** asséna Dazai. Face à leurs accusations, Mori se défendit tant bien que mal :

 **« C'est exact mais...**

 **– Ne seriez-vous pas de mèche avec nos deux coupables ?** observa l'Auror.

 **– Vos accusations me blessent,** répondit finalement l'homme aux cheveux foncés. **Je ne suis pas coupable ! »** Fukuzawa toussa discrètement, s'attirant au passage une œillade agacée de son cadet.

 **« Vous... »** La voix d'Atsushi était faible comparée aux leurs, mais toute l'attention se tourna vers lui immédiatement. **« Vous avez un lien avec l'attaque de la bombe,** lâcha-t-il. **Je vous ai entendu. »**

Mori posa son regard rose sur lui, et soupira.

 **« C'est vrai mais...**

 **– Donc, vous êtes coupable de la mort de trois élèves,** conclut Hawthorne.

 **– Si vous le prenez ainsi,** intervint Fukuzawa, **alors je suis aussi coupable de leur mort. »** Les élèves dévisagèrent leur sage directeur sans comprendre. **« J'ai laissé Ôgai placer cette bombe.**

 **– Toi aussi Yukichi ?** s'exclama Melville, interloqué.

 **– Il nous fallait bien recueillir des informations d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quand Ôgai m'a informé qu'un elfe de maison informait notre instigatrice, j'ai décidé qu'il était prioritaire de recueillir le plus d'informations possibles pour neutraliser cette femme au plus vite.**

 **– Donc vous jouiez un double jeu ?** déclara Chuuya en direction du professeur de DCFM, qui acquiesça, même si à voir la lueur dans ses yeux, on devinait aisément que pour lui c'était plus que ça, et qu'il aurait retourné sa veste sans hésiter si la situation l'avait exigée.

 **– Mais comment saviez-vous pour cet elfe de maison ?**

 **– Ce château est grand, alors il n'est pas compliqué de faire des choses en secret des humains. Mais il est plus difficile de cacher des choses aux portraits.**

 **– Et cette femme vous a fait confiance immédiatement ?** releva Melville, qui cherchait visiblement une raison d'inculper le professeur.

 **– Non, évidemment. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de poser la bombe. »**

Nul besoin d'être _legilimens_ pour deviner que toutes les personnes présentes avaient du mal à accepter cette justification. La fin justifiait les moyens, certes, mais des innocents avaient péri pour cela.

 **« Et vous avez obtenu des informations utiles au moins ?** interrogea Hawthorne.

 **– Je sais comment et pourquoi Junsa Sugimoto est décédé.**

 **– Vous croyez nous apprendre quelque chose ?**

 **– Oh que oui,** gloussa l'homme. **Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. »**

Cette phrase mit Atsushi mal à l'aise. Akutagawa l'avait déjà informé de la trahison de Junsa, mais le jeune homme avait l'impression que Mori sous-entendait que c'était bien pire.

 **« Attendez un peu, quelque chose me dérange,** intervint Oda. **L'attaque de la bombe a eu lieu cette année. Donc, lorsque vous avez accusé Akutagawa, cette femme ne vous faisait pas confiance !**

 **– Il fallait bien lui faire croire que j'étais de son côté,** plaida Mori.

 **– Et ça impliquait de condamner mon frère ?** s'insurgea Gin.

 **– Vous l'avez vu, votre frère était un témoin gênant pour elle. La seule raison pour laquelle elle l'a épargné, c'était parce qu'elle connaissait votre mère.**

 **– Ce qui me fait penser à une chose,** intervint à son tour Dazai. **Lors de son interrogatoire, Q a révélé que la première victime qu'on lui avait demandé de tuer, c'était ta sœur, Chuuya. »** Le rouquin évita son regard mais acquiesça. **« Or, si l'instigatrice connaissait la mère d'Akutagawa, elle connaît forcément la tienne.**

 **– Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien ?** interrogea Fukuzawa.

 **– Peut-être.**

 **– Si on connaissait le nom de cette femme, je pourrais peut-être vous renseigner,** soupira Chuuya.

 **– Nous allons y venir. »**

Atsushi suivait les discussions, avec le sentiment de n'être qu'un simple spectateur. Il ne savait rien, il fallait bien être honnête. Même les informations qu'il croyait posséder étaient en réalité fausses. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter les autres lui expliquer comment il avait provoqué cette guerre, dont il avait tant espéré la fin, sans imaginer qu'elle se terminerait par son arrestation.

Il se souvint alors d'à quel point les moldus désiraient vengeance, et se demanda ce qui allait lui arriver. Quel sort lui serait-il réservé ?

 **« Donc, Mori jouait les agents doubles. Akutagawa était accusé à tort. Il y a d'autres choses que l'on doit savoir ? »** Le ton désabusé de Hawthorne montrait qu'il s'attendait au pire désormais.

 **« Et au sujet de Tachihara ?** intervint Gin. **Lui aussi il s'est fait manipuler depuis le début ?**

 **– Tout porte à croire que oui,** répondit Dazai. **Même si je n'ai aucune preuve concrète de cela...**

 **– J'ai lu ses souvenirs après qu'il vous ait attaquée,** s'en mêla Mori. **Il a été approché par un membre de la Milice qui lui a soufflé cette idée. »** Oda se crispa mais se détendit lorsque le professeur poursuivit : **« Le souvenir a été modifié par un sortilège, donc impossible d'obtenir l'identité de la personne, mais c'était une femme.**

 **– C'est sûrement toujours la même personne,** commenta Fukuzawa.

 **– Mais pourquoi Tachihara a-t-il accepté d'attaquer Gin ?** s'interrogea Chuuya. **Ils étaient amis. »** Dazai étouffa une toux qui semblait quelque peu moqueuse quant à l'utilisation du terme « amis » ; son petit ami le foudroya du regard.

 **« Chantage peut-être ?** hasarda Melville. **Ou simplement un retournement de veste. Les Gryffondors avaient leurs raisons d'en vouloir à Akutagawa de ce que j'ai cru comprendre.**

 **– On pourrait lui poser la question directement,** lâcha Dazai en haussant les épaules. **Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment important de toute manière. »** Plusieurs élèves le regardèrent en haussant un sourcil, et il précisa : **« Tachihara ne servait qu'à brouiller les pistes. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a été envoyé assassiner Q. Pour jouer avec nos nerfs.**

 **– Même s'il reste un meurtrier. »** bougonna Hawthorne.

Même manipulé, un tueur restait un tueur, songea douloureusement Atsushi. Rien ne pouvait effacer le sang sur leur baguette.

 **« Donc, au final,** fit observer Oda, **Nakajima, Akutagawa, le professeur Mori, Tachihara et même Q... D'une certaine manière, ils ont tous servi à brouiller les pistes jusqu'à la vraie coupable.**

 **– C'est exact monsieur Oda,** répondit Fukuzawa. **Et il vous faut rajouter un nom à votre liste pour qu'elle soit complète. »** L'auburn le dévisagea quelques instants sans comprendre, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

 **« Sugimoto,** lâcha-t-il, et Atsushi sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

 **– Lui aussi ?** s'étrangla Melville.

 **– Oui,** opina Dazai. **C'est en partie grâce à lui qu'on a pu découvrir l'identité de cette femme qui joue avec nos nerfs. N'est-ce pas, Yamagawa ? »**

La jeune femme, qui était restée en retrait depuis le début, tressaillit en entendant son nom, mais répondit d'une voix à peu près assurée :

 **« Oui... Junsa... »** Elle buta sur son nom mais se reprit. **« Junsa avait découvert qu'Atsushi était le coupable. »** Quelques exclamations de surprise fusèrent dans la salle.

 **« Comment le savez-vous ?** demanda Melville, sceptique.

 **– Junsa avait un album abîmé, où il semblait avoir écrit des choses sur l'affaire Mallowan. En l'observant plus attentivement, Dazai a découvert une encre invisible qui avait été utilisée, et qui révélait ce qui a déjà été dit.**

 **– Donc la mort de Sugimoto n'était effectivement pas un hasard, comme Q l'avait mentionné,** lâcha Hawthorne. **Depuis combien de temps nous faisons-nous mener en bateau par une seule et unique femme ?**

 **– Depuis le début, j'en ai peur,** soupira Fukuzawa. **Cette femme est parvenue à conserver une longueur d'avance sur nous en permanence et s'est servi de nombreux boucs émissaires pour s'assurer qu'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à elle.**

 **– Mais elle a échoué au final** , déclara Dazai d'un ton un peu moqueur. **Elle a commis trop d'erreurs.**

 **– Des erreurs ?** répéta Chuuya.

 **– Trois pour être précis. Ne pas tuer Akutagawa en était une, puisque c'est en partie grâce à lui que le mystère a été résolu. »**

Le susnommé le dévisagea sans rien dire. Il avait très peu parlé depuis le début des révélations, ce qui était compréhensible puisqu'il s'était opposé dès le début à cette discussion. Atsushi songea douloureusement que depuis que tout avait commencé, il l'avait protégé. Même s'ils se connaissaient à peine auparavant, le Serpentard avait accepté la condamnation sans rien dire, et une part de lui espérait que ce n'était pas uniquement pour protéger sa sœur.

 **« Si je n'avais pas été parler à Shizuka Mori, je n'aurais pas su que Mori en savait autant sur l'affaire, et je n'aurais pas été le voir. C'est uniquement parce qu'Akutagawa m'a aidé sur ce point, malgré les menaces.**

 **– Tu sais maintenant que je ne t'ai pas volontairement compliqué la tâche,** marmonna le susnommé.

 **– Mais l'enceinte de Poudlard est incroyablement protégée. Il vous aurait suffit de trouver un endroit vide et sans tableaux – et il y en a – pour pouvoir discuter sans craindre les oreilles indiscrètes. »** L'observation du ministre était pertinente, mais Dazai répliqua :

 **« Poudlard est protégé contre beaucoup de choses, oui, mais pas contre les animagus. »** Plusieurs sourcils se levèrent dans la pièce. **« En plus d'être rusée, notre véritable coupable a la faculté de se changer en mouche. »**

Tout fit sens dans l'esprit confus d'Atsushi. Ainsi, il était effectivement simple de se faufiler partout sans être vu.

 **« C'est pour ça qu'Akutagawa ne pouvait se contenter que de simples mots. Trop en dire aurait pu entraîner la condamnation de Gin. »** La concernée pâlit légèrement. **« Et c'est également ainsi qu'elle est entrée au ministère sans problème.**

 **– « Entrée au ministère ? »** répéta Melville. **Je vous demande pardon ?**

 **– Sous les traits de l'Auror Alcott.**

 **– Et encore un mystère de résolu !** s'exclama gaiement Mori, comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu.

 **– Alcott a été tuée par Q et l'instigatrice a pris sa place pour participer à certains entretiens, surtout celui de Nakajima. C'était sa deuxième erreur – ou troisième chronologiquement.**

 **– Attendez,** lâcha Hawthorne, **ces convocations étaient confidentielles. Seuls les élèves et les parents ont été informés. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle savoir quand et avec qui Nakajima allait être interrogé ? »** Dazai baissa les yeux.

 **« Vous avez répondu à votre propre question. »** lâcha-t-il.

Atsushi ferma les yeux, tandis que les personnes présentes comprenaient ce qu'il voulait dire. Lui, qui avait déjà compris en voyant le souvenir d'Akutagawa, en entendant la voix de la femme qui l'avait manipulé, s'isola un instant avec sa douleur, et l'immense trahison dont il avait été victime. Qui le blessait bien plus que celle de Ryunosuke, et qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée, même dans ses cauchemars.

 **« C'est une blague,** lâcha Gin après un long moment de silence. **Tu n'es quand même pas en train de dire que la propre mère de Nakajima a... »** Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, et jeta un regard anxieux au préfet. Dazai opina légèrement, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres personnes.

 **« Attends,** intervint Oda, **ce n'est pas... Enfin, comment peut-on en être certain ?**

 **– La mère de Nakajima est avocate,** répondit le brun doucement. **Un petit coup d'œil au dossier de l'affaire Q vous apprendra qu'elle s'est occupée de cette affaire.**

 **– Mais cela ne prouve rien, concrètement,** fit observer Chuuya.

 **– Jitsuko Nakajima,** poursuivit Dazai, **a été élève à Poudlard de 1967 à 1974. Soit quasiment en même temps que vos mères, Chuuya, Gin, Akutagawa, n'est-ce pas ? »** Les trois Serpentards échangèrent des regards, puis opinèrent.

 **« Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'elles se connaissaient si ?** continua Oda.

 **– Ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé d'une Jitsuko dans son entourage, mais on ne connaît pas son nom de jeune fille,** déclara Chuuya. **Peut-être que si on l'avait...**

 **– Oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire,** intervint Mori. **Je peux vous assurer qu'elles se connaissaient. »**

Les élèves dévisagèrent leur professeur d'un air circonspect. Difficile de le croire après tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

 **« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?** souligna Gin.

 **– J'ai également étudié à Poudlard vous savez,** fit remarquer Mori. **De 1968 à 1975. J'ai connu vos mères à tous les trois. »** Chuuya et Ryunosuke ne purent réprimer une grimace devant cette information inattendue. **« Et je peux vous confirmer qu'elles se connaissaient. »**

Atsushi observa son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en essayant de l'imaginer à leur âge, côtoyant sa mère. Impossible à imaginer. Il songea qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait été à Poudlard en même temps que Mori. Mais, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle lui avait visiblement caché, ce n'était pas si surprenant.

 **« D'accord,** continua de protester Oda, **mais quand même... »** Atsushi était touché par la façon dont son aîné le défendait malgré tout. Dazai s'approcha de lui, et lui remit une enveloppe déjà ouverte.

 **« La dernière erreur qu'elle a commise,** déclara-t-il doucement.

 **– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** interrogea Gin.

 **– Une lettre reçue par Nakajima de la part de sa mère. »** répondit le Serdaigle.

Le Poufsouffle se demanda un bref instant comment il avait récupéré cette lettre, mais se souvint que sa valise avait été fouillée. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une lettre avait disparu... Mais s'il avait vérifié, il l'aurait sûrement vu. A la demande des autres, le septième année de Poufsouffle la lut à voix haute, en omettant volontairement les formulations affectives, ce dont son cadet lui fut reconnaissant.

 ** _« Que de drames ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Poudlard ait été attaqué. Ton père était vraiment énervé contre le directeur Fukuzawa tu sais ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter « Je croyais que la sécurité était maximale » ! Heureusement, j'ai réussi à le calmer et à le convaincre de ne pas venir te chercher sur le champ. J'ai toute confiance en le directeur Fukuzawa. Cela ne se reproduira sûrement pas de sitôt. Cependant, le reste de ta lettre m'inquiète. Je trouve que tu te soucies un peu trop de Ryunosuke Akutagawa._** **_C'est un criminel tu sais ? »_** Oda s'interrompit un instant, mais se reprit vite. « _**Junsa avait peut-être confiance en lui, et c'était tout à son honneur de ne pas vouloir croire des accusations non prouvées, mais quelques qu'aient été ses raisons, tu ne les connais pas, et tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire de même. Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait aidé, mais peut-être cherchait-il simplement à faire croire à son innocence pour se rallier des partisans. Quoiqu'il en soit, je préférerais que tu restes loin de lui. Sa place n'est pas à Poudlard mais à Azkaban. De plus, rien ne dit qu'il n'est pas aussi responsable de l'attaque, comme l'a suggéré la Gazette. Il avait un bon motif en plus non ? Sa sœur ayant été agressée, cela paraît assez logique qu'il ait cherché à se venger. Quoiqu'il en soit, sois prudent et prends tes distances avec lui. Cela m'inquiète déjà suffisamment de le savoir dans la même école que toi.**_

 **– Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas reprocher à une mère de s'inquiéter quand son enfant côtoie un criminel,** commenta Melville.

 **– Ryunosuke n'est pas un criminel !** protesta Gin.

 **– Cette lettre date du début du mois de novembre,** expliqua Dazai. **Donc oui, son inquiétude est légitime. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange, vous n'avez pas remarqué ? »**

Atsushi était perdu, et il n'était pas le seul au vu es regards qu'échangeaient ses camarades. Même les adultes semblaient un peu perplexes. Finalement, Ryunosuke brisa le silence :

 **« L'agression de ma sœur. »** Tout le monde le regarda, sans comprendre. **« Les seules personnes supposées être au courant, c'est elle, Nakajima, Nakahara, Dazai, Oda, Tachihara et moi. Elle n'en a parlé à personne d'autre.**

 **– C'est vrai,** se souvint Chuuya. **Même aux professeurs. Enfin, on a informé Mori mais c'est tout...**

 **– Ôgai m'en avait parlé,** déclara Fukuzawa, **mais personne d'autre ne le sait. Même lorsque j'ai envoyé une lettre aux parents après l'attaque à la bombe, je n'ai pas abordé ce sujet.**

 **– Dans ce cas,** conclut Dazai, **comment la mère de Nakajima est-elle au courant de cette attaque ?**

 **– Peut-être parce que son fils lui en a parlé ? »** lâcha Chuuya comme une évidence.

Dazai se tourna vers Atsushi pour avoir une confirmation, et le Poufsouffle creusa son esprit pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait raconté à sa mère. Effectivement, maintenant que ses camarades avaient attiré son attention sur ce point, il n'était plus sûr d'en avoir parlé dans une de ses lettres, justement parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa famille encore plus.

 **« Je ne crois pas que je lui en ai parlé...,** finit-il par répondre. **Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.**

 **– Voilà la dernière erreur donc,** souligna le septième année de Serdaigle. **Qui prouve que c'est elle qui a tout manigancé.**

 **– J'en ai une dernière,** lâcha Ryunosuke à mi-voix, mais il fut entendu par les autres personnes. **Pendant les vacances de Noël, j'ai reçu une mise en garde, signée J. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de doute sur sa provenance. »**

Il jeta un nouveau regard désolé à Atsushi, qui détourna le regard à son tour. Même s'il comprenait son camarade... voir que lui aussi le considérait comme coupable lui brisait le cœur.

 **« Donc,** reprit doucement Hawthorne. **Jitsuko Nakajima a manipulé son fils pour assassiner Mallowan. Pour brouiller nos pistes, elle a également utilisé plusieurs élèves et professeurs afin qu'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à elle.**

 **– Mais,** intervint Oda, **ma mère a accédé aux fichiers du Ministère concernait les membres de la Milice. La mère de Nakajima n'y figurait pas.**

 **– Peut-être a-t-elle utilisé une fausse identité,** hasarda Yamagawa.

 **– Ou simplement du Polynectar, pour emprunter l'apparence de quelqu'un sans aucun rapport avec toute cette affaire,** soupira Dazai. **Difficile d'en avoir le cœur net, à moins de l'interroger.**

 **– Ce qu'on pourra faire une fois qu'on l'aura arrêtée,** s'exclama Melville.

– **À condition qu'elle ne se soit pas enfuie,** répondit posément Hawthorne. **Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous ait vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de mouche dans cette pièce avant de commencer à parler.**

 **– Bien au contraire,** le contredit Mori en agitant sa baguette. **Nous avons pris soin de verrouiller toutes les issues à l'aide de sortilèges avant que tout le monde arrive. Et la porte a également été verrouillée dès que Nakajima et Yamagawa sont entrés. Soit la mouche est entrée à ce moment-là, mais elle n'a pas pu s'enfuir depuis, soit elle n'est pas là, et elle ignore que nous savons tout. »**

Tous les regards se mirent en mouvement, à la recherche d'un insecte voletant dans la pièce. Atsushi cherchait également, le cœur battant. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas dans la pièce.

 **« Melville, envoyez vos hommes perquisitionner le domicile des Nakajima,** ordonna Hawthorne. **Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser nous échapper. »** L'Auror acquiesça et quitta la pièce rapidement.

 **« Il aurait été plus intelligent de s'enfuir après avoir commis son crime,** commenta Mori. **Elle n'aurait pas laissé autant d'indices sur son identité.**

 **– Monsieur le ministre,** intervint soudainement Yama, d'une voix hésitante, **que va-t-il arriver à Atsushi maintenant ?**

 **– Et à Tachihara ?** ajouta Gin.

 **– Leur cas nécessite réflexion,** répondit l'ancien professeur. **Ils sont coupables d'avoir tué, mais ils étaient manipulés. Les aveux de Jitsuko Nakajima devraient suffire à leur épargner un emprisonnement. »**

Atsushi s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement. Au même moment, les cordes qui le maintenaient attaché se relâchèrent, et il fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

 **« Désolé pour ça,** s'excusa Dazai. **On voulait éviter tout risque que tu te fasses de nouveau manipuler, et que tu nous tues avant qu'on puisse tout révéler. »**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il comprenait les précautions prises par son camarade. Ryunosuke s'approcha doucement de lui, et les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent un moment.

 **« Désolé,** finit par déclarer Atsushi. **Au final, je t'ai apporté encore plus de problèmes que je ne le pensais. »** Son interlocuteur roula des yeux.

 **« Arrête de t'excuser. »** fut sa seule réponse, ce qui fit rire le gris.

Il avait toujours le cœur gros suite à la trahison de sa mère, mais au moins, ses camarades étaient toujours à ses côtés. Yamagawa vint s'excuser d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires et les autres vinrent le rassurer. Il restait leur camarade.

 **« Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret vous aussi ? »** ne put-il s'empêcher de demander à Fukuzawa et Mori. Le directeur lui adressa un sourire amical.

 **« Pour moi, vous n'êtes en rien le coupable.**

 **– Et puis,** ajouta Mori, **quelqu'un semblait si déterminé à conserver le secret... »** Il adressa une œillade amusée à Akutagawa, qui ne réagit pas.

 **« D'une certaine façon, tout finit bien ! »** s'exclama subitement Dazai, les faisait sursauter. Chuuya lui jeta un regard noir.

 **« Dis donc,** commença-t-il, mais Oda le coupa :

 **– Ne vous disputez pas ici, par pitié. »**

Le couple se toisa un instant du regard sous les yeux des autres personnes présentes. Oda paraissait déterminé à intervenir s'ils recommençaient à se crier dessus, Yamagawa, Gin, Ryunosuke et le ministre semblaient mal à l'aise à l'idée d'assister à ça – et Atsushi se sentait un peu pareil – et Fukuzawa et Mori suivaient l'échange de regards avec attention.

 **« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser,** fit par lâcher Chuuya. **Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait des cachotteries.**

 **– C'était pour la bonne cause,** protesta le Serdaigle. **Je ne pouvais pas tout te révéler, cela aurait pu tout faire rater ! »**

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il s'arrêta en sentant le regard insistant d'Oda qui passait de l'un à l'autre de ses amis ; il se contenta donc de détourner la tête et de quitter la pièce, visiblement toujours vexé. Dazai n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami pour s'empresser de le suivre, tandis que ce dernier soupirait, visiblement fatigué d'agir comme la mère de ses deux camarades.

Yamagawa finit par entraîner ses camarades en dehors de la pièce pour « célébrer » ; leurs professeurs leur demandèrent de ne pas ébruiter les révélations qui avaient été faites mais les laissèrent partir. La Poufsouffle les entraîna au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour profiter du ciel nocturne tranquillement. Ils savaient tous qu'ils ne pourraient de toute manière pas s'endormir de sitôt, après toutes ces révélations.

Assis au bord de la tour aux côtés d'Akutagawa, Atsushi repensa à ses visions, dont il connaissait désormais l'origine. C'étaient des fragments de son crime, des souvenirs toujours bien présents dans son esprit, et dont il ne se rappelait pas correctement.

Il contempla un instant ses mains, qu'il avait souillées de sang sans le savoir. Même s'il avait été manipulé, il restait un tueur. Il avait pris une vie de ses mains. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, faire comme si cela ne s'était pas produit. Il avait tué le ministre Mallowan, et sa mort avait provoqué une guerre qui avait tué de nombreuses autres personnes. Et il allait devoir vivre avec ça.

Il observa ses camarades qui discutaient tranquillement, et songea que leur vie à eux allait pouvoir reprendre son cours normal. Ils allaient de nouveau pouvoir vivre dans le bonheur et la simplicité. Du moins, il l'espérait pour eux.

Ryunosuke finit par s'adresser à lui :

 **« J'espère que tu ressasses pas trop tout ce que tu as appris. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ta mère a fait.**

 **– Je sais, mais c'est quand même moi qui ai entraîné tout ce qui s'est produit depuis la mort du ministre moldu,** déclara le jaune et noir.

 **– C'est vrai, dans les faits. Tu n'as jamais voulu cette guerre pas vrai ? »** Le jeune homme secoua la tête négativement.

 **« Bien sûr que non... »** Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant de s'interroger. **« Tu crois que Junsa voulait cette guerre, lui ? Après tout, il semblait vraiment s'être rangé du côté des moldus. »**

Et puis, continua-t-il dans son esprit, il avait probablement eu l'intention de le livrer aux moldus. Ce dont Junsa voulait lui parler... Plus il y pensait, plus il était persuadé que son ami d'enfance voulait lui révéler qu'il était le tueur, et l'apprendre à la Milice en même temps. Il avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre comment son ami, si doux et prévenant, avait pu se retourner contre eux ainsi.

 **« Je ne sais pas,** répondit finalement Ryunosuke. **Peut-être voulait-il le retour de la paix lui aussi. »**

Atsushi garda le silence. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais les causes du changement brutal de son ami. Il les avait emportées avec lui dans sa tombe. Des exclamations résonnèrent derrière eux, et attirèrent son attention. Dazai et Chuuya venaient de les rejoindre, visiblement en meilleurs termes.

 **« Vivement notre remise des diplômes,** déclara Oda en les voyant. **Je n'aurais plus à supporter vos disputes.**

 **– Tu penses vraiment que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ?** s'insurgea le brun.

 **– Écoute, j'ai espoir que ta formation d'Auror te tienne suffisamment occupé. Éventuellement, si tu pouvais avoir un petit accident... »** répondit le Poufsouffle, pince-sans-rire.

Chuuya eut toutes les peines du monde à réprimer un rire à cette remarque, ce qui lui valut un regard outré de son petit ami.

 **« Soutiens-moi !** protesta-t-il.

 **– Débrouille-toi,** répliqua le rouquin en se dirigeant vers les Akutagawa. **Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Oda en plus.**

 **– Mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami veulent ma mort,** s'exclama dramatiquement Dazai. **Je suis mal aimé !**

 **– On veut que tu ais un petit accident,** nuança Oda. **En plus, tu sais très bien que Chuuya s'occuperait de toi si tu étais blessé.**

– **Odasaku, tu es mon meilleur ami oui ou non ? »**

Oda se passionna soudainement pour la décoration de la tour, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Dazai afficha une mine boudeuse, et son regard se posa sur Akutagawa et Atsushi, toujours assis côte à côte.

 **« Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me venger sur eux deux ! »** Avant que les deux concernés n'aient le temps de protester, il enchaîna : **« Ces deux-là se retrouvent secrètement le soir dans une salle vide ! »**

Ryunosuke secoua la tête avec désespoir, tandis qu'Atsushi sentait ses joues chauffer devant les regards curieux des personnes présentes.

 **« Tu vois, Gin,** lâcha finalement Chuuya, **on avait raison avec Tachihara. Il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux.**

 **– Vous en aviez déjà parlé ? »** releva le vert et argent concerné, surpris. Sa sœur lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

 **« Je suis surprise !** s'exclama Yamagawa. **Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous officialisiez cela...**

 **– Félicitations. »** enchaîna Oda.

Akutagawa foudroya Dazai du regard avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers Atsushi.

 **« J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes plus incognito,** commenta le Poufsouffle.

 **– Il semblerait. »** lâcha Ryunosuke, visiblement contrarié.

N'importe qui se serait vexé en pensant qu'il avait honte d'être en couple, mais Atsushi avait appris à connaître son camarade, et il savait que ce qui le contrariait surtout, c'était que les autres allaient pouvoir le charrier à ce sujet. Et compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle se propageaient les informations à Poudlard, tout le château serait bientôt au courant et pourrait discuter d'eux entre les cours.

Atsushi songea que la fin de l'année promettait d'être remplie d'action, mais dans un bien meilleur sens qu'au début de l'année. Et il était heureux de pouvoir compter sur un petit groupe de soutiens comme celui qui était devant lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé côtoyer ces personnes, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elles auraient pu toutes s'entendre et pourtant... Ce soir-là, malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris et le poids de ses crimes, il se sentait heureux.

Mais, lorsqu'il fut convoqué le lendemain matin dans le bureau de Fukuzawa, il comprit qu'il avait crié victoire trop vite. Qu'ils avaient tous crié victoire trop vite, et sous-estimé l'injustice du destin.

 **« Atsushi Nakajima, vous êtes officiellement en état d'arrestation pour homicide volontaire et complicité de meurtre. »**


	26. 22 : On se reverra

BOUM SURPRISE  
huhuhu, ceci n'est pas un prank mais bel et bien le chapitre ;)

et donc j'espère que vous ne vous y attendiez pas-

bref, ceci le dernier chapitre est en avance - le seul- , il reste ensuite un épilogue que je publierais dans une semaine et ce sera la fin.  
enfin, la fin de l'histoire principale :)  
mais je vous en reparle la semaine prochaine !  
sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez :D

 **ET JE ME SOUVIENS QUE J'AI PRÉVU UNE BONNE FIN.** **VOILÀ.**

 **Sinon, merci pour toutes vos reviews, je sais que je n'y ai pas répondu mais je les lis toutes et je vous ferais une réponse avant la fin promis !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt-deux – « On se reverra »**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ryunosuke fut réveillé assez brutalement par une main qui le secouait dans tous les sens. Il savait qu'entre camarades de dortoir, il était habituel de faire cela à ses compagnons de temps en temps, mais il pensait que son absence de liens amicaux avec les autres garçons de la chambre ainsi que son visage peu avenant lui épargnerait cela.

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, prêt à assassiner du regard celui qui avait osé le déranger dans son sommeil bien mérité après les évènements de la veille, et croisa avec surprise un regard presque aussi menaçant que le sien, de la même couleur de surcroît. Il lui fallut quelques millisecondes pour comprendre que la personne qui le secouait ainsi n'était pas un de ses camarades, mais sa sœur, Gin.

La jeune femme n'avait pas encore attaché ses cheveux – preuve du caractère très exceptionnel de la situation – et semblait particulièrement déstabilisée. Son frère se releva, essaya de remettre en route ses méninges encore embrumées par le sommeil et finit par demander :

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** Seul un évènement très important pouvait pousser sa sœur à venir le déranger ainsi. Le regard de Gin passa sur les trois autres élèves présents dans le dortoir, hésitante ; elle décida finalement de se pencher vers son frère et murmura :

 **« Nakajima a été arrêté par les Aurors. »**

Ryunosuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux. _Pardon ?_ Il dévisagea sa sœur et son air grave, et comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait absolument pas.

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** souffla-t-il. **Il ne devait pas être condamné.**

 **– Je ne comprends pas plus que toi,** répondit Gin en secouant la tête négativement. **Mais je suppose qu'on en saura plus au repas.**

 **– Comment l'as-tu appris ?**

 **– Un certain fantôme fait le tour de Poudlard pour en informer tout le monde. »**

Élise. Évidemment. Cette « gosse » n'en ratait pas une. La prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait, il la menacerait du regard avec sa technique longuement travaillée sur les premières années.

 **« Eh, les Akutagawa,** intervint un camarade de dortoir de Ryunosuke. **C'est vrai alors ? C'était pour protéger ce Poufsouffle que tu t'es laissé condamner ? »** Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores lui jeta un regard glacial mais répondit :

 **« Ça te regarde ? »** Loin de se laisser impressionner, le Serpentard répliqua :

 **« Ouais. Parce que si la seule raison pour laquelle tu as jeté le déshonneur sur notre maison c'est pour tes histoires de cœur, c'est...**

 **– Je t'arrête,** le coupa Gin, **pas la peine de poursuivre. On a parfaitement compris que** ** _tu_** **jettes le déshonneur sur notre maison avec ta façon de penser. »**

L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il resta sans voix. Il était rare que Gin soit aussi brutale dans ses mots, c'était plus son grand frère qui l'était en général, alors personne ne savait exactement comment réagir. La jeune femme ne leur laissa de toute façon pas le temps de dire quelque chose puisqu'elle les planta là, retournant rapidement dans son propre dortoir, probablement pour terminer de se préparer.

Ryunosuke décida qu'il allait en faire de même ; lorsqu'il passa devant son camarade toujours sans voix, il lui adressa un sourire en coin satisfait.

.:.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il retrouva sa sœur à l'entrée de la salle commune, et ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. En chemin, ils croisèrent Chuuya, qui retournait vers les dortoirs. Les deux Akutagawa le regardèrent faire sans rien dire, mais leurs yeux gris posés sur lui finirent par le faire se retourner.

 **« Quoi ?** bougonna-t-il, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

 **– Rien, rien. »** répondit Ryunosuke. Chuuya leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha en reprenant son chemin.

 **« Quoique vous pensiez : ce n'est pas ça. »**

Ryunosuke restait perplexe sur cette affirmation mais n'ajouta rien pour ne pas attiser la mauvaise humeur du rouquin. Il reprit simplement son chemin avec sa sœur – en se promettant de chercher Dazai dans la Grande Salle pour vérifier son hypothèse.

Le brun ne s'y trouvait pas quand il arriva, ce qui pouvait facilement s'expliquer par le fait qu'il était encore tôt et que la grande moitié des élèves n'était pas encore arrivée. Il s'installa avec Gin en bout de table vert et argent ; les autres élèves déjà présents lui jetèrent des regards de travers. Les mêmes questions que les camarades de dortoir d'Akutagawa devaient être sur leurs lèvres.

Rapidement, un flot d'étudiants les rejoignit dans la salle ; Ryunosuke croisa les regards familiers d'Oda et Yamagawa, qui semblaient nager dans une grande incompréhension. Dazai arriva également avec Kunikida et d'autres camarades de sa maison, visiblement en grande conversation avec eux. Chuuya se fit plus attendre, mais il arriva dans les derniers, visiblement toujours aussi agacé. Et apparemment, l'hypothèse d'Akutagawa était partiellement fausse, puisque le rouquin échangea un regard avec le Serdaigle, qui hocha rapidement la tête, comme pour confirmer quelque chose.

Le Serpentard rejoignit ensuite ses camarades. Son regard bleu se posa sur les deux Akutagawa et il déclara :

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.**

 **– On ne croit rien du tout. »** répondit Ryunosuke. Son aîné ne sembla pas dupe et précisa :

 **« J'étais parti envoyer une lettre à mon père. Pour des explications. Autant que notre « réconciliation » serve à quelque chose.**

 **– Tu as entendu la nouvelle aussi donc.**

 **– Tout le château est au courant, grâce à Élise. »**

Comme si elle avait été invoquée par cette simple phrase, la fillette traversa un mur de la Grande Salle, faisant sursauter les élèves de la table à côté, et observa l'ensemble des étudiants attablés d'un air amusé. Ryunosuke observa les professeurs, qui ne réagirent pas ; d'ordinaire, ils interdisaient à la fillette de déranger les repas, mais Mori et Fukuzawa n'étaient pas présents pour ordonner cela.

Elle sembla cependant se tenir à carreaux, elle avait de toute façon déjà frappé suffisamment fort en répandant l'information qu'Atsushi avait été emmené par les Aurors. Elle n'avait qu'à observer les conséquences de ses actes désormais. Son regard bleu fantomatique croisa celui d'Akutagawa, qui fit exprès de la foudroyer de son regard le plus menaçant. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire amusé pour toute réponse.

 **« Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas être arrêté ! »** s'exclama subitement Gin. Plusieurs Serpentards la dévisagèrent, et Chuuya lui intima :

 **« Ne parle pas aussi fort. On n'est pas supposés savoir quoique ce soit.**

 **– Et alors ? Ça n'a plus d'importance actuellement,** lâcha platoniquement Ryunosuke. **Dans quelques jours, tout le monde saura toute l'histoire. »**

Chuuya acquiesça finalement à contrecœur. Les autres Serpentards continuèrent à les dévisager un moment, avant de se reconcentrer sur leur petit-déjeuner. Seule Montgommery ne les quitta pas du regard, suspicieuse. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de choses à leur dire, mais le silence inhabituel qui s'installa au même moment attira son attention vers un autre événement : l'arrivée du directeur dans la Grande Salle.

Fukuzawa rejoignit sa place centrale à la table des professeurs sous le silence curieux de ses élèves, mais il ne prit pas la parole à voix haute, se contentant de murmurer quelque chose aux autres professeurs. Mori était toujours aux abonnés absents en revanche ; et Ryunosuke n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait été arrêté lui aussi. Après tout, il avait ouvertement avoué sa complicité dans l'attaque de la bombe.

 **« On devrait interroger Fukuzawa,** lâcha Gin qui avait aussi observé leur directeur tandis que les conversations reprenaient à vox basse. **Ce n'est pas normal. Nakajima est innocent !**

 **– Je suis d'accord,** acquiesça Chuuya. **Mais les motifs d'interpellation sont valables. Au moins celui de « meurtre ».**

 **– Peut-être, mais pas volontaire,** répliqua Ryunosuke. **Il n'avait aucun contrôle de ces actions. Mon souvenir l'a prouvé en plus. »**

Les trois Serpentards soupirèrent de concert, et ignorèrent leurs camarades qui les dévisageaient de nouveau comme des bêtes curieuses. L'aîné Akutagawa balaya les autres tables du regard, cherchant les autres qui savaient comme eux pour voir comment ils réagissaient à toute cette agitation.

À la table des Poufsouffles, Yamagawa semblait submergée par les autres élèves qui voulaient sûrement lui poser une tonne de questions sur son ressenti, et sur ce qu'elle savait ; Nakajima était son ami le plus proche après tout. À celle des Serdaigles, Dazai discutait avec Poe et Kunikida. Quant à la tablée des Gryffondors, elle était de loin la plus silencieuse ; ils en avaient probablement trop vu cette année pour se fier à un fantôme. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient de loin les plus logiques du château.

Un tintement interrompit finalement tout le monde lorsque Fukuzawa se leva enfin pour prendre la parole, et que le professeur Ozaki entrechoqua sa cuillère et son verre pour amener le silence. Le directeur de Poudlard les dévisagea un long instant avant de déclarer :

 **« Je sais que vous êtes désormais tous au courant de l'arrestation de l'un de vos camarades pour des motifs bien durs, et que vous interrogez tous sur la véracité de ces accusations. Les explications viendront en temps et en heure, mais vous pouvez déjà savoir que l'affaire du meurtre de Mallowan a officiellement été résolue hier. »** Plusieurs murmures se firent de nouveau entendre mais se turent dès que l'homme reprit : **« Je peux au moins vous assurer que votre année se terminera dans le calme et la paix, maintenant que cette sombre affaire est terminée. »**

 _Et l'année d'Atsushi ?_ songea Ryunosuke. Pourrait-il lui aussi la terminer tranquillement ? Il était inconcevable pour le vert et argent que le jeune homme se retrouve dans la même situation que lui, enfermé à Azkaban, au milieu de tous ces criminels dérangés. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour que cette situation se produise.

Il termina son repas silencieusement et quitta la salle rapidement, avec l'intention d'aller vite parler à Fukuzawa. Il retrouva devant le bureau du directeur une silhouette familière : Oda. L'auburn avait probablement avalé son petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse ; Ryunosuke l'avait vu entrer dans la salle mais pas ressortir.

 **« Je suppose que tu viens pour la même raison. »** commenta le jaune et noir en le voyant. Akutagawa acquiesça. **« J'ai parlé brièvement avec Dazai, et il pense que Nakajima a été arrêté parce que sa mère s'est enfuie.**

 **– Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être au courant qu'on avait tout deviné ? »** Oda secoua la tête.

 **« Normalement non. Mais elle nous a manipulés tant de fois... »**

Ryunosuke serra les dents. Il s'inquiétait pour Nakajima. Si l'hypothèse de Dazai était correcte, le véritable coupable ne serait pas condamné. Mais pour apaiser les tensions, il fallait condamner quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas considérer que ce quelqu'un puisse être le Poufsouffle.

Ils patientèrent quelques instants en silence, jusqu'à ce que leur directeur remonte jusqu'à son bureau. Il ne sembla pas surpris de les voir tous les deux devant la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée puisqu'il se contenta de donner le mot de passe et de les inviter à le suivre.

Les deux élèves gravirent l'escalier de pierre à sa suite et pénétrèrent dans le vaste bureau familier. Fukuzawa les invita à s'asseoir sur les chaises déjà installées, qui témoignaient de la réunion qui s'était sûrement déroulée la nuit précédente, après que toutes les révélations aient été faites.

 **« Pourquoi avoir arrêté Nakajima ?** attaqua immédiatement le Serpentard.

 **– Jitsuko Nakajima est introuvable,** répondit posément le directeur, confirmant les appréhensions de ses élèves.

 **– Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ?!**

 **– Il semblerait que nous ayons commis une erreur,** reconnut Fukuzawa. **Une erreur qui risque d'avoir des répercussions plus que problématiques. »**

Les deux élèves s'aperçurent au même moment d'à quel point leur professeur semblait fatigué et soucieux. Tout le monde savait à quel point Fukuzawa chérissait tous ses élèves et faisait de son mieux pour les protéger tant qu'ils étaient sous sa responsabilité, et cette impuissance vis-à-vis d'Atsushi devait être difficile à accepter pour lui.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « problématiques » ?** répéta Oda.

 **– Les moldus ont besoin d'un coupable. Si Jitsuko Nakajima ne peut être condamnée...**

 **– Ils vont condamner Nakajima à la place. »** lâcha Ryunosuke. Le directeur hocha la tête.

 **« Non !** protesta Oda.

– **Le ministre Hawthorne a demandé à voir la ministre Westmacott sans tarder, afin d'essayer de trouver une solution moins radicale. Mais il faut que quelqu'un paye pour que la paix revienne. Les moldus ont besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer, et les sorciers aussi. Une fois que le coupable sera désigné et condamné, cela fera cesser les agressions entre nos deux mondes.**

 **– Cela n'empêchera jamais les moldus d'attaquer les sorciers parce qu'ils estiment qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'exister,** répliqua le vert et argent.

 **– Non. Mais cela prouvera aux moldus que nous sommes de bonne foi, et que nous voulons la paix et une cohabitation durable. »**

Oda baissa les yeux, visiblement sensible aux arguments de leur directeur, mais autre chose avait frappé Ryunosuke dans les propos de l'homme.

 **« Pour prouver aux moldus que** ** _nous_** **sommes de bonne foi,** répéta-t-il.

 **– Monsieur Akutagawa... »** Fukuzawa le dévisagea ; son regard neutre en toutes circonstances s'était transformé en un regard peiné.

 **« Ce ne sont pas les moldus qui vont condamner Nakajima, mais les** ** _sorciers_** **? »**

Le directeur aux cheveux grisonnants baissa les yeux, tandis qu'Oda pâlissait. Une condamnation par un tribunal moldu, c'était déjà difficile à digérer, car cela impliquait un long séjour en prison. Ils ne connaissaient pas exactement le système juridique moldu, mais ils pouvaient aisément deviner que de longues années de prison seraient requises. Mais une condamnation par les sorciers, cela impliquait bien pire.

 _Une condamnation à Azkaban_.

 **« Le coupable est un sorcier,** expliqua Fukuzawa. **Si on laisse les moldus le condamner, ils penseront que nous les laissons gérer seuls les conséquences de nos actes, et cela ne fera que repousser les tensions. Mais si nous prenons nos responsabilités et leur offrons ce qu'ils veulent...**

 **– Ça ne changera rien.**

 **– ... »** Fukuzawa secoua la tête. **« Pour être honnête, je partage votre avis. Mais dans les faits, ils nous faut au moins faire ça.**

 **– Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser être condamné à Azkaban,** lâcha Oda, **c'est complètement... »**

 _Injuste. Insensé. Irrationnel._ Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais il n'était pas difficile pour Akutagawa de la terminer. Tant d'adjectifs pouvaient servir à qualifier cette situation, et ce qu'ils ressentaient devant cela.

Atsushi Nakajima allait payer pour les crimes de sa mère. Ne dit-on pas pourtant que les enfants ne sont pas responsables des crimes de leurs parents ? N'aime-t-on pas rappeler que l'on ne choisit pas ses parents et que l'on n'a pas forcément de lien avec ce qu'ils font ? Visiblement, on aimait aussi oublier ces préceptes lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

 **« Je comprends que vous ne puissiez pas accepter cette décision,** reprit doucement Fukuzawa. **Et j'ai bien l'intention de faire mon possible, avec l'aide de Nathaniel, pour sortir monsieur Nakajima de cette délicate situation. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre la solution que vous désirez. D'une manière ou d'une autre, si Jitsuko Nakajima n'est pas capturée, il faudra que quelqu'un d'autre paye. »**

Ryunosuke serra les dents. Comment accepter une telle chose ? Il était prêt à protester pendant le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Fukuzawa change d'avis ; Oda semblait plus résigné que lui cependant, car il remercia leur directeur et l'entraîna en dehors du bureau sans prêter attention à ses protestations.

 **« Je n'arrive pas à y croire,** finit-il par dire une fois qu'ils eurent rejoints les escaliers.

 **– À quoi ? »** intervint la voix de Dazai sortie de nulle part.

Le Serdaigle les attendait devant le bureau de leur directeur. Il haussa un sourcil devant leurs mines défaites.

 **« Tu avais raison,** répondit Oda. **Jitsuko Nakajima est introuvable. Alors ils vont condamner Nakajima. »** Le bleu et bronze accepta l'information sans broncher.

 **«** ** _Le monde sorcier_** **va condamner Nakajima,** ne put s'empêcher de corriger Ryunosuke.

 **– Pour apaiser les tensions avec les moldus ? »** demanda Dazai. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et il baissa les yeux. **« C'est nécessaire je suppose.**

 **– Fukuzawa pense la même chose,** cracha Ryunosuke. **Quand bien même ça ne changera rien.**

 **– Ça changera quelque chose,** répondit le Serdaigle. **Au moins au début. Les moldus auront ce qu'ils veulent, et l'affaire pourra se tasser jusqu'au prochain scandale, parce qu'il y en aura un sans le moindre doute. Les sorciers et les moldus ne pourront jamais cohabiter sans faire des étincelles.**

 **– Et alors il y aura de nouveau des condamnés, probablement des sorciers, et le cercle vicieux continuera,** acheva Oda d'un ton amer. **Au final, les moldus condamnent l'entièreté des sorciers pour être différents d'eux, et pour leur avoir caché la vérité pendant tant de siècles.**

 **– Mais c'est injuste ! »** s'exclama la voix de Yamagawa.

La jeune femme se tenait plus bas dans les escaliers menant au bureau mais avait visiblement tout entendu.

 **« Atsushi n'a pas tué Mallowan de son plein gré ! »** Les trois autres échangèrent des regards désabusés.

 **« Tant que les moldus auront des raisons de nous haïr et de nous faire la guerre, le gouvernement s'écrasera et condamnera des sorciers sans broncher. Tant que cela peut maintenir la paix, aussi illusoire soit-elle. »** Les mots de Dazai étaient cruels mais vrais.

 **« On ne pourrait pas la retrouver ? Jitsuko Nakajima je veux dire. »** Ils dévisagèrent Yamagawa, désireux de savoir si elle était sérieuse. Et elle l'était visiblement.

 **« On ne va pas la retrouver en claquant des doigts,** commenta Ryunosuke d'un ton sec.

 **– Je sais bien mais...**

 **– Vu la manière dont elle a couvert ses arrières pour cette affaire, la retrouver serait mission impossible,** répondit finalement Dazai. **Si elle a vraiment décidé de disparaître pour de bon, on ne la retrouvera jamais. »**

Sa phrase jeta un froid glacial. Si même lui, qui ne reculait pourtant pas facilement quand il avait une idée en tête, estimait que c'était peine perdue, alors cela l'était probablement.

 **« Alors on laisse tomber Atsushi ? »** souffla Yama, avec une voix dans laquelle perçait son désespoir.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

.:.

Le lendemain, Ryunosuke remonta dans la tour d'astrologie, là où il avait vu Nakajima pour la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était pas le premier sur les lieux, il hésita à rebrousser chemin, mais il reconnut la silhouette de Yamagawa, et finit par s'approcher d'elle. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui parler, mais il se doutait que ce devait être difficile pour elle, de se retrouver sans ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il se souvenait aussi de ce dont Atsushi lui avait parlé, de son comportement déroutant et même parfois contradictoire, et de ses difficultés à surmonter la mort de Sugimoto. Il savait à quel point son compagnon s'était fait du souci pour elle, et il sentait un peu mal à l'idée qu'elle allait se retrouver seule.

(Par la barbe de Merlin, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait sérieusement songé quelque chose comme ça. Lui, se sentir mal pour une personne qu'il connaissait à peine. Il devenait sérieusement atteint. Il ferait peut-être mieux de prendre rendez-vous avec l'infirmière Yosano avant de commencer à venir en aide aux premières années perdues dans le château au lieu de leur faire peur comme il le faisait habituellement.)

Yama sursauta légèrement en le voyant arriver à ses côtés, mais eut la délicatesse de ne pas reculer brusquement. Elle semblait assez étonnée de le voir ici, et ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire. En un sens, cela lui rappela les premières fois qu'Atsushi et lui s'étaient parlés.

 **« Akutagawa, tu... »** Elle s'interrompit, puis reprit. **« Tu n'es pas en classe ?**

 **– Non. »**

Il n'ajouta rien, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire de toute manière. Sa mère allait le tuer quand elle allait apprendre qu'il avait de nouveau séché les cours alors qu'il passait les BUSEs à la fin de l'année, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer une heure et demie avec Motojiro, à préparer des potions un peu trop dangereuses pour être utilisées par de simples étudiants.

 **« Moi non plus,** poursuivit Yama, **je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Fitzgerald m'exaspère trop et puis... »** Elle lui jeta un regard bref, elle voulait probablement voir s'il l'écoutait toujours, et continua : **« Je me sens un peu coupable. »** Ryunosuke n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on le prenne pour un psychologue, mais elle avait quelque peu piqué son attention. **« J'ai l'impression d'avoir condamné Atsushi au fond. Ce qui va lui arriver, c'est en partie de ma faute. C'est en fouillant dans ses affaires que j'ai apporté des preuves supplémentaires à Dazai. »**

Akutagawa n'approuvait pas complètement son analyse. Dazai avait déjà de nombreuses preuves en dehors de la lettre apportée par Yama, alors le Poufsouffle aurait probablement été arrêté malgré tout.

 **« Il risque Azkaban maintenant,** lâcha Yama. **Je ne le reverrai peut-être plus jamais, et je me rends compte d'à quel point j'ai été une mauvaise amie cette année. J'avais l'impression qu'il se fichait de la mort de Junsa, qu'il continuait de vivre sans s'en préoccuper, alors que moi je ne parvenais pas à passer une heure sans penser à lui et à tout ce qu'il ne vivrait jamais. Je suis tellement stupide. »**

Les paroles de la jeune femme s'écoulaient, flot ininterrompu de mots et d'excuses qu'elle ne pouvait plus adresser. Ryunosuke la laissa parler, sans pour autant complètement l'écouter. Au fond, la Poufsouffle ne s'adressait pas à lui mais à elle-même. Alors il resta silencieux, tandis que Yamagawa parlait et présentait ses excuses à son meilleur ami, des excuses qu'il n'entendrait pas.

Il songea qu'il en avait probablement aussi, des excuses à fournir à Nakajima. Après tout, il lui avait menti pendant plusieurs mois, indirectement certes mais des mensonges quand même. Au début, il avait été réticent à se lier avec le jaune et noir pour ces raisons, mais l'insistante et la candeur de son camarade avaient eu raison de lui.

Et au final, il avait mis de côté ses remords pour se lier avec le Poufsouffle, bien plus qu'il ne s'était jamais lié avec quelqu'un. Cela, il ne le regrettait pas, et ne le regretterait jamais, mais il savait en revanche qu'il avait à cause de cela beaucoup plus blessé son compagnon. S'ils n'étaient pas devenus si proches, il n'aurait pas autant souffert. C'était l'une des multiples raisons pour lesquelles il espérait que, peu importe l'issue de cette histoire, ils pourraient s'expliquer une dernière fois.

.:.

Trois jours après, le Ministère de la Magie publia un communiqué officiel adressé à tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, dans lequel furent révélés les noms des coupables. Celui de Jitsuko Nakajima était le plus mis en avant, mais celui d'Atsushi figurait également, comme « complice ». Le nom de Tachihara était également mentionné, comme « victime collatérale » – le terme fit grimacer Ryunosuke ; Nakajima était aussi une victime collatérale. Pourquoi réserver l'appellation à Tachihara ?

Le communiqué annonçait également qu'un procès allait avoir lieu, cette fois-ci sans la moindre médiatisation ou ouverture au public. La principale coupable n'avait pas été arrêtée, mais il restait des personnes ayant eu un lien avec l'affaire à juger : Tachihara, Atsushi et Mori – qui échapperait probablement à une immense peine puisqu'il avait prévu de faire passer tout ce qu'il avait fait pour un acte visant à protéger le monde des sorciers en recueillant des informations, quand bien même tous savaient qu'il aurait pu retourner sa veste à tout moment.

Ryunosuke, Dazai et Yamagawa furent auditionnés une nouvelle fois, afin qu'ils répètent le déroulement du meurtre, tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert et comment. Ce fut assez laborieux de tout réexpliquer, surtout en sachant que ce qu'ils disaient servirait probablement à condamner Nakajima. Mais ils s'exécutèrent, sous les oreilles attentives des Aurors et de la ministre moldue, conviée pour l'occasion, et visiblement très satisfaite par la tournure de la situation.

 **« Le sourire satisfait de la ministre était si insupportable,** commenta Yamagawa lorsqu'ils revinrent de l'audition.

 **– Elle avait perdu la face lorsqu'on a découvert que Q était un moldu,** répondit Dazai. **Maintenant, elle peut de nouveau tout mettre sur le dos des sorciers.**

 **– J'aimerais tellement la voir s'en prendre plein la tête aussi. »** lâcha Yama.

Un souhait que partageait également Ryunosuke. Il n'avait pas oublié à quel point elle avait désiré qu'il soit de nouveau condamné, et il savait qu'elle était l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles les sorciers devaient juger leurs semblables. Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, elle ne semblait pas vouloir vivre en paix avec le monde magique.

 **« Peut-être que ton souhait se réalisera aussi,** fit Dazai avec un sourire énigmatique.

 **– Comment ça ?**

 **– Je ne suis même pas censé être au courant, alors je ne vais pas vous expliquer. Laissez-moi juste vous dire qu'elle a beaucoup de choses à cacher également, et que la roue tourne. »**

Le Serdaigle profita de l'apparition soudaine de Chuuya au bout du couloir pour aller le saluer affectueusement et s'éclipser sans leur donner plus d'informations. Ryunosuke le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant si cela avait un lien avec la façon dont elle avait réagi lorsque Fukuzawa l'avait appelée _Westmacott_ lors de son procès. Il n'avait pas oublié son expression paniquée en l'entendant prononcer ce nom.

Désormais seul avec Yamagawa, ils échangèrent un petit regard mal à l'aise et finirent par se séparer après un silence quelque peu gênant. Ryunosuke se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il allait en cours – cette question était devenue une routine, mais finit par décider que non. Il n'avait pas la tête à écouter ses professeurs déblatérer pendant des heures sur des sujets qui ne lui serviraient qu'à passer ses BUSEs– et tant pis si sa mère le tuait la prochaine fois qu'elle le voyait.

Il décida donc de s'installer dans le parc de Poudlard, dans un coin reculé ou personne ne passait jamais. Il aurait pu aller dans une salle de classe vide, mais elles étaient plus difficiles à trouver en pleine journée et il voulait éviter de se faire retirer des points pour avoir dérangé un cours.

Il faisait assez froid – ils étaient presque en mars mais il était encore trop tôt pour que ça se réchauffe – mais il décida de simplement jeter un sort pour augmenter la température autour de lui. L'avantage était qu'il était parfaitement tranquille, même les chouettes restaient dans la volière et aucun hululement ne troublait le silence qui régnait.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Évidemment, ses pensées le ramenèrent rapidement à Nakajima, ce qui l'agaça. Il était inquiet pour le jaune et noir, mais il détestait ressasser les mêmes pensées. Le sort de son camarade le révoltait toujours autant, mais que faire pour le changer ?

Il avait beau y réfléchir, aucune solution ne venait. Même s'il restait persuadé qu'une condamnation à Azkaban n'améliorerait pas les rapports des moldus et des sorciers aussi facilement, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment faire autrement. Rien ne pourrait éviter ce sort à son camarade, à part le retour de sa mère. Et il était peu probable qu'elle revienne se jeter dans les bras des Aurors.

 **« C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi préoccupé. »**

La voix qui résonna subitement à ses côtés le fit sursauter – oui, _sursauter_ – tant il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre. Il rouvrit rapidement les yeux et découvrit à côté de lui la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir sur un banc dans le parc de Poudlard à l'heure actuelle.

 **« Nakajima ? »**

Son exclamation stupéfaite fit rire le susnommé. Ryunosuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant s'il était réellement devenu fou et détailla son camarade. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui.

 **« Je sais que ça surprend,** convint le Poufsouffle avec un petit sourire.

 **– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** Le vert et argent avait du mal à saisir comment l'autre pouvait se trouver face à lui.

 **« Je suis venu récupérer mes affaires. Et je voulais voir ce château une dernière fois. »**

 _Une dernière fois_. Ces mots frappèrent Ryunosuke avec violence. _Une dernière fois_.

 **« Tu...,** commença-t-il mais Nakajima le coupa.

 **– Je sais que le procès n'a pas encore eu lieu. Mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me voiler la face. Tout le monde sait quel verdict il rendra.**

 **– Et ça te convient ?** répliqua sèchement Ryunosuke.

 **– Bien sûr que non. »** La voix d'Atsushi se craquela légèrement. **« Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban. »**

Akutagawa baissa les yeux. Il savait exactement ce que le gris allait expérimenter. Mais il n'avait passé que quelques mois dans l'infâme prison. Atsushi en passerait probablement bien plus. De combien de mois écopait-on pour meurtre ? Lui avait originellement été condamné à dix ans d'emprisonnement sans possibilité de mise en liberté conditionnelle. Le verdict avait été modifié plus tard, après l'intervention du directeur Fukuzawa.

 **« N'y va pas alors. Ne les laisse pas te condamner.**

 **– Je ne peux pas,** répondit Atsushi en secouant la tête. **Ils doivent condamner quelqu'un absolument.**

 **– Laisse-les condamner Tachihara alors ! Il le mérite plus que toi.**

 **– On a tous les deux été manipulés.**

 **– Il a attaqué ma sœur de son plein gré. »** Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Atsushi secoua la tête.

 **« Il le regrette. »**

Le Serpentard ne voulait pas mettre en doute la parole de son compagnon, mais il considérait toujours que c'était injuste. Tachihara était plus coupable qu'Atsushi à ses yeux. Il avait accompli au moins un des crimes dont il était accusé de sang-froid.

 **« Ma mère a orchestré ce meurtre. Alors...**

 **– Alors tu veux payer à sa place ?** Le coupa sèchement Ryunosuke.

 **– C'est plus logique que ce soit moi qui paye ! Tachihara n'a rien à voir avec tout cela !**

 **– Mais toi non plus ! »**

Ils avaient progressivement élevé la voix et fini par quasiment se crier dessus. Une dispute qui témoignait de l'évolution de leur relation ; en septembre, ils n'auraient jamais cru que ce serait possible entre eux deux. Atsushi avait peur de parler à Ryunosuke, tandis que lui l'évitait, plus ou moins consciemment.

 **« Je sais ce que tu penses, Akutagawa,** lâcha Atsushi, **mais ils doivent condamner quelqu'un et...**

 **– Tu ne sais pas,** le coupa une nouvelle fois Ryunosuke. **Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense. Je n'ai pas gardé le silence pendant un an et demi pour que cela finisse comme ça. »**

Les yeux d'Atsushi s'écarquillèrent sous l'incompréhension. Il dévisagea son camarade sans comprendre.

 **« J'ai gardé le silence pour protéger ma sœur,** avoua Ryunosuke, continuant sur sa lancée, **mais aussi pour toi. On ne se connaissait pas à l'époque, mais je savais une chose, qui m'a sauté aux yeux dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu ne mérites pas une condamnation à Azkaban. De toutes les personnes que je connaisse, tu es sûrement la personne qui le mérite le moins. »** Le Poufsouffle continua de le dévisager, mais son regard s'était quelque peu adouci. **« Je voulais t'épargner la vérité, et t'éviter par tous les moyens d'être condamné si on devait en arriver là.**

 **– Pourquoi ? »** murmura Atsushi en posant sa main sur la sienne. **« On ne se connaissait même pas et...**

 **– Et ?**

 **– Tu ne m'as jamais paru comme étant quelqu'un d'aussi sentimental. »**

Le jaune et noir formula sa question comme une plaisanterie, mais la véritable interrogation flottait tout de même dans son esprit, et dans le silence qui suivit.

 **« Je ne le suis pas. Au début, je voulais juste protéger ma sœur. Quand ils ont voulu me condamner à Azkaban, j'ai pensé à tout révéler. Mais j'ai repensé à tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, et j'ai pensé que je méritais plus que toi d'aller à Azkaban. »** Il craignait aussi que la femme de ce soir-là mette sa menace à exécution et ne condamne sa sœur, mais pourquoi gâcher l'ambiance pour cette information sans importance ? Atsushi continua de le regarder avec une certaine confusion.

 **« On ne se connaissait pas,** répéta-t-il.

 **– Sans vouloir te décevoir, tu es quelqu'un de très facile à cerner. »** Le Poufsouffle laissa échapper un rire.

 **« Sans blague. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué que toi pour cacher ses émotions.**

 **– Je suppose. »**

Ils gardèrent le silence un bref instant, observant chacun le parc de Poudlard, qui était loin d'être aussi resplendissant qu'habituellement. Ils étaient encore en hiver après tout, et la végétation n'était pas encore ressortie.

« **Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Azkaban,** finit par lâcher Ryunosuke.

 **– Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles non plus,** répondit doucement Atsushi. **Je sais pourquoi tu estimes que tu mérites plus que moi d'aller à Azkaban. Tu penses que tu aurais dû m'arrêter ce soir-là pas vrai ?**

 **– ... Je croyais que j'étais dur à cerner ?**

 **– Pour moi oui. Mais ta sœur te connaît mieux que moi.**

 **– Tu lui as parlé ? »** Atsushi acquiesça.

 **« Brièvement tout à l'heure. »**

Ryunosuke secoua la tête. Il ne pensait pas que Gin comprendrait qu'il y avait plusieurs raisons à sa volonté de garder le silence. Mais elle n'était pas sa sœur pour rien après tout.

 **« J'aurais sûrement pu t'arrêter si je l'avais voulu,** lâcha-t-il.

 **– Tu n'allais pas te mettre en danger pour une personne que tu connaissais à peine,** répondit le jaune et noir.

 **– Pourquoi es-tu aussi compréhensif ?** marmonna le Serpentard.

 **– Quand les Gryffondors ont attaqué Gin, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose aussi.**

 **– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu compares une petite attaque qui ne visait qu'à me rappeler de me taire à un meurtre. »**

Ils se sourirent légèrement, mais ils furent bien vite rattrapés par la réalité. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient ainsi avant un bon moment. Peut-être même qu'ils ne se parleraient plus jamais.

 **« Tu vas me manquer,** lâcha finalement Atsushi.

 **– Ne me fais pas le coup des adieux déchirants. »** répliqua Akutagawa d'un ton sans appel. Nakajima secoua la tête, amusé, sans rien ajouter, ce qui le poussa à poursuivre : **« On se reverra. Quel que soit le résultat de ce procès. »** Atsushi le regarda, surpris.

 **« Ne commets rien d'illégal,** finit-il par dire.

 **– Je ne promets rien. »**

Ils se dévisagèrent de nouveau, et le Serpentard put voir que son camarade avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de pleurer. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il était sur le point d'être condamné à Azkaban, la prison la plus célèbre et la plus crainte par les sorciers, où la seule chose qui l'attendait était la solitude la plus effrayante.

 **« On se reverra. »** répéta-t-il, comme une promesse. Nakajima lui offrit un de ses éblouissants sourires, malgré les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux.

 **« On se reverra. »** lâcha-t-il comme en écho.

Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder sans rien dire, savourant l'un de leurs derniers moments passé ensembles. Et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque les Aurors vinrent chercher Atsushi pour le ramener au Ministère, dans l'attente d'un jugement dont le résultat était déjà connu, un jugement truqué qui n'avait de jugement que le nom, et dans lequel personne ne pourrait changer quoique ce soit.


	27. 221 : Le lieu où tout recommence

_BONJOUR !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'épilogue, la tristesse m'envahit :( 01643 a été une fiction que j'ai adoré écrire et la terminer me rend triste, vraiment :')_

 _mais... (il y a toujours un mais avec moi) j'ai deux choses à ajouter à ça :')_

 _tout d'abord : 01643, ce n'est pas complètement fini. Il y a quelques scènes que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'écrire, et des questions qui restent sans réponse, alors je vais écrire et publier de temps en temps quelques bonus pour expliquer ces détails que vous voulez connaître (et même si vous ne voulez pas je vais les expliquer-)_

 _ensuite : je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de quitter ce fandom et ces ships, et c'est pourquoi je serais prochainement de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction intitulée **Aussi rouge que les** **étoiles** **.** Au programme, du soukoku, du shin soukoku, des enquêtes (encore, oui !) et du angst... comment ça c'est pas vendeur le angst ? mais si, mais si..._

 _Maintenant que c'est dit, je vais vous laisser lire mais une dernière chose :_ ** _MERCI_** _d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, vous avez été une grande source de motivation pour moi et j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire grâce à vous 3 je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup répondu aux reviews ces derniers temps, mais je les ais vraiment toutes lues et je compte évidemment y répondre, probablement dès que je serais en vacances. Alors, vraiment, merci du fond du cœur pour tout ça :'))_

 **Disclaimer :** BSD sera toujours à Kafka Asagiri :)

* * *

 **Épilogue – Le lieu où tout recommence**

* * *

 **AVRIL** **2008**

Le soleil brillait au-dessus de la Jamaïque, et le doux ressac des vagues apportait à quiconque voulait se poser sur la plage une plénitude complète. D'ailleurs, ça et là, des touristes ou autochtones se reposaient, allongés sur une serviette de plage, tandis que d'autres tentaient de profiter des grandes vagues pour effectuer un peu de surf.

La journée venait à peine de commencer, mais personne ici n'avait l'intention de faire quoique ce soit d'autre au cours des dix prochaines heures. Ils étaient en avril mais la journée était magnifique, et chacun avait l'intention d'en profiter au maximum. Même si cela impliquait de ne rien faire, et de perdre une journée qui aurait pu être productive.

Quand on voyait tous ces gens paisibles, il était difficile d'imaginer que, dix ans plus tôt, le pays était en proie à de violents conflits entre sorciers et moldus, qui avaient fait plusieurs morts. Aujourd'hui, le calme était revenu partout dans le pays, et même dans le monde entier, mais certains endroits conservaient des stigmates des événements, comme Poudlard, qui n'oublierait jamais la mort de plusieurs de ses élèves, ou le MACUSA, frappé par un attentat au début de l'affaire et qui avait perdu plusieurs Aurors et employés.

Depuis le transat où elle s'était installée, Jitsuko Nakajima observait la population jamaïcaine qui s'étendait devant elle en consultant les nouvelles du monde. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne parlait plus de ce qu'elle avait provoqué, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, et de nombreux articles y faisant allusion avaient été réalisés partout dans le monde.

Était-elle satisfaite ou mécontente de la tournure que la situation avait prise ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle avait consacré de nombreuses années de sa vie à mettre au point son plan, qui s'était au final soldé par un échec. Mais son objectif, rappeler aux sorciers que leur supériorité apparente sur les moldus reposait sur un mensonge, avait été rempli. Désormais, aucun mensonge ne se dressait entre les deux catégories de la population.

Il ne restait que la rancune et la jalousie, qui coûtaient régulièrement la vie à de nombreuses personnes.

Mais ainsi allait la vie non ?

L'instigatrice de la célèbre affaire Mallowan ne regrettait en rien ses actes, ni les vies qu'ils avaient coûtés. Elle avait agi pour ses convictions, et elle se fichait bien de ce que l'opinion publique en pensait. Regrettait-elle d'avoir envoyé son fils accomplir le sale boulot ? Non. Aurait-elle voulu que les choses ne se terminent pas ainsi ? Non.

Elle était loin de sa famille – d'ailleurs, au fond, elle n'en avait plus, de famille. Il ne lui restait que les souvenirs d'une vie autrefois comblée, avec sa mère, son mari et son fils. Une vie qui avait reposé sur des manipulations, mais une vie qu'elle appréciait.

Mais si tout était à refaire, elle ne changerait rien. Elle n'effacerait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait, et tant pis pour les victimes innocentes. Elle ne regretterait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait.

Son regard doré se posa de nouveau sur le grand titre de la presse, et elle esquissa un petit sourire. Après cela, elle pourrait réellement dire qu'elle ne regrettait rien.

.:.

En opposition parfaite au calme paisible qui régnait en Jamaïque au même moment, le Ministère de la Magie britannique était en pleine effervescence. Dans ses couloirs, on courrait en cherchant du regard les responsables du chaos ambiant, pour leur poser mille et une questions plus ou moins pertinentes, auxquelles ils répondaient posément.

Adossé à l'une des cheminées du grand hall, Chuuya Nakahara regardait les employés passer devant lui sans lui accorder plus qu'un signe de tête respectueux, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Il ne travaillait pas au Ministère et n'avait théoriquement aucun droit d'être ici, seules ses relations lui permettaient de se trouver là pendant sa pause bien méritée après une conférence de presse de plusieurs heures.

A ses côtés, Sakunosuke Oda tentait de s'isoler du bruit pour vérifier que son dictaphone avait bien enregistré toute l'interview de son ami de longue date. Son directeur risquait de lui en vouloir s'il lui annonçait qu'il n'avait rien d'autre que ses souvenirs pour écrire l'article qui ferait la une de la page sport de la presse britannique, à défaut de faire la une générale ; une interview du capitaine Chuuya Nakahara, c'était exceptionnel, mais ce qui allait avoir lieu dans moins d'une heure, c'était encore plus exceptionnel.

Chuuya passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, voyant que la personne qu'ils attendaient se faisait attendre – mais il n'était pas surpris, après quinze années, il était habitué aux mises en scènes idiotes du jeune homme. Il était juste fatigué d'attendre que son fiancé daigne quitter ses dossiers pour venir accomplir sa mission la plus importante du jour.

 **« Nakahara ! Oda ! »**

La voix enjouée de Yamagawa attira leur attention, tandis que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers eux, sa cape bleu nuit voletant derrière elle. La juriste du Département de la Justice Magique leur adressa un sourire amical en arrivant devant eux ; ils la saluèrent en retour.

 **« J'ai croisé Dazai tout à l'heure, il aura un peu de retard,** les informa-t-elle, bien qu'ils aient déjà remarqué cette évidence.

 **– Pour ce que ça change de d'habitude,** marmonna Chuuya.

 **– Je peux t'assurer que c'est indépendant de sa volonté, Hawthorne refuse de signer. »** Les deux jeunes hommes lui adressèrent un regard outré.

 **« Il refuse ?** s'insurgea Oda. **Le Magenmagot a déjà approuvé la décision !** » Yama secoua la tête en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

 **« Oui, mais sans sa signature, impossible de procéder comme prévu. Dazai a contacté le directeur Fukuzawa pour qu'il essaye de le convaincre, mais cela risque de durer un moment. »**

Oda soupira d'exaspération. Hawthorne avait beau avoir été un ministre exemplaire, il avait un côté vieux jeu des plus insupportables. Il comprenait bien que c'était dur pour lui d'admettre toutes ses erreurs de parcours, mais les choses avaient bien changé depuis dix ans.

 **« Vous avez vu Gin ?** poursuivit l'ancienne Poufsouffle pour changer de sujet.

 **– Non** , répondit Chuuya. **Elle est là ?**

– **Elle est passée toute à l'heure pour prendre des nouvelles, mais je ne sais pas si elle est déjà repartie voir son frère. Si vous ne l'avez pas croisée, je pense que c'est le cas...**

 **– Tachihara était avec elle ?** interrogea Oda d'un ton conspirateur.

– **Non. Il préfère éviter Akutagawa. Même si officiellement ils sont « réconciliés »... »**

Les trois adultes échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils savaient parfaitement que les deux hommes ne pourraient jamais complètement s'entendre, et que leur réconciliation n'était qu'une façade pour faire plaisir à Gin. Elle-même ne devait pas vraiment y croire.

 **« J'espère que Dazai** **parviendra à convaincre Hawthorne, finit par souffler Yamagawa.**

 **– C'est Dazai,** répliqua Chuuya d'un ton sans appel, et Oda opina en même temps. **Il réussirait à convaincre un gobelin de Gringotts** **de lui donner tout l'argent entreposé dans leur banque. »**

.::.

Allongée dans une cellule sombre de la prison de haute sécurité de Belmarsh, Mary Westmacott comptait les fissures du plafond. Et celles des murs. Et bientôt celles du sol.

Les occupations étaient rares en prison, et elle haïssait de savoir que Jitsuko Nakajima coulait des jours paisibles on-ne-savait-où. Elles étaient complices. Et contrairement à la sorcière, elle n'avait rien fait, à part formuler un petit souhait : prendre la tête de l'Angleterre.

Petit souhait, grandes conséquences. Jistuko lui avait offert une chance de le réaliser, et seul un fou ne l'aurait pas saisie. Et folle, elle ne l'était pas, même si les critiques prenaient un malin plaisir à la qualifier ainsi. Elle avait peut-être organisé le meurtre de son mari, mais elle était tout à fait sensée.

Elle se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec Jitsuko, avocate prometteuse d'un prestigieux cabinet moldu. Elles avaient pris un verre ensemble à plusieurs reprises, et la complicité s'était installée entre elles. Et un soir, après plusieurs verres, l'aveu avait éclaté : elle voulait prendre la place de son époux à la tête du pays.

Loin d'être offusquée, Jitsuko lui avait jeté un regard d'abord curieux, pour voir si elle était sérieuse, puis déterminé. Elle avait ensuite prononcé ces mots, qui avaient tout commencé :

Et si c'était possible ?

Elle aussi avait d'abord cru à une blague, avant de comprendre que son amie était parfaitement sérieuse. Ensuite, Jitsuko avait déclaré qu'elle trouverait un moyen d'accomplir son souhait, sans pour autant détailler.

Et, quelques mois plus tard, elle lui avait exposé son plan. Elle lui avait dit comment elle comptait brouiller les pistes, et s'en sortir sans la moindre inquiétude. Comment elle allait manipuler le monde, et réaliser ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Et, Mary qui n'était pas encore Mary avait ressenti de l'admiration pour cette femme capable d'imaginer les scénarios les plus tordus pour réaliser un simple souhait d'enfance qui n'avait pas disparu avec la jeunesse.

Alors, elle avait accepté la proposition de cette femme, de cette sorcière puisque c'était ce qu'elle était. Elle l'avait regardée, telle une spectatrice d'un film machiavélique, tuer Max Mallowan. Et elle l'avait regardée lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, la tête de son pays. Tout s'était déroulé comme elles l'avaient prévu, et le rêve était devenu réalité.

Mais il n'avait que la frôler, cette réalité, et il s'était finalement évaporé, lorsqu'un simple adolescent avait révélé le sombre mensonge dans lequel la célèbre première ministre britannique Mary Westmacott vivait.

Ou plutôt, Agatha Christie.

Lorsqu'il avait révélé à tous que Mary Westmacott et Agatha Christie, veuve éplorée de Max Mallowan soi-disant retirée loin des paparazzis, étaient la même personne, l'opinion publique avait été offusquée devant un tel mensonge. La carrière politique de Mary n'était rien d'autre que de la fumée suffisamment épaisse pour que personne ne voie à travers, qui lui avait permis de devenir chef du gouvernement.

Quand elle pensait à Jitsuko, elle était persuadée que la femme ne regrettait rien. Elle n'avait jamais donné l'impression d'avoir assez de cœur pour ça.

Mais Mary, elle, elle regrettait un peu. Elle avait pu réaliser son rêve, oui, mais le retour à la réalité était difficile, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle espérait que les Aurors retrouveraient Jitsuko. Pour qu'elles vivent la même chose. Après tout, elles étaient complices non ?

.:.

Ryunosuke enfonça ses mains engourdies par le froid mordant qui l'entourait, et laissa échapper un long soupir qui devint instantanément visible, tant la température autour d'eux était glaciale. A ses côtés, Gin soufflait sur ses doigts pour essayer de stopper leur tremblement, sans réel succès. Autour d'eux, le fracas sonore des vagues déchaînées était assourdissant, et les plus hautes manquaient parfois de les atteindre, quand bien même ils s'étaient réfugiés au plus près des murs, et le plus loin possible du bord.

Régulièrement, passaient au-dessus d'eux des ombres qui ravivaient de terribles souvenirs à l'ancien Serpentard, malgré la présence « rassurante » du corbeau argenté qui voletait au-dessus d'eux et gardait les Détraqueurs à distance. Le patronus de Ryunosuke n'était pas d'une forme qui inspirait énormément la confiance, mais il remplissait sa mission ; les souvenirs qui revenaient dans son esprit n'étaient pas ravivés par le pouvoir terrifiant des créatures, mais simplement par leur vision.

 **« Il est en retard,** souffla Gin d'une voix forte, néanmoins atténuée par le vacarme des vagues autour.

– **C'est Dazai,** répondit son frère sur le même ton, **je ne vois pas en quoi c'est surprenant. »**

Comme pour lui prouver qu'il était de mauvaise foi, ce fut ce moment précis que choisit Dazai pour transplaner devant eux, un épais dossier sous le bras. Il leur adressa un petit sourire avant de sortir sa baguette et de l'agiter, faisant apparaître son patronus pour alléger la tâche de celui de Ryunosuke. La panthère du jeune homme avait meilleure allure que son corbeau, il fallait l'avouer.

 **« Hawthorne aura tenté de refuser jusqu'à la dernière minute,** commenta-t-il, pour justifier son absence.

– **Tu n'as pas dû être assez convainquant alors. »** répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores. Dazai afficha une mine légèrement offusquée, mais laissa passer.

 **« Sans le directeur Fukuzawa, je crois qu'il n'aurait vraiment pas cédé.**

– **Comment s'y est-il pris pour le convaincre ?** voulut savoir Gin.

– **Je ne sais pas exactement, ils ont été parler en privé, et quand ils sont revenus, Hawthorne a signé.**

– **C'est ce qui est important** , bougonna Ryunosuke. **Déjà qu'on a dû s'embêter à faire toute cette paperasse inutile...**

– **Ce n'est pas inutile, c'est la loi. Nakajima ne t'avait pas demandé de ne rien faire d'illégal ? »**

L'aîné Akutagawa marmonna une insulte mais n'insista pas. C'était la vérité après tout. Il laissa Dazai prendre la tête en entrer dans l'immense bâtisse, en sa qualité de chef des Aurors. Les couloirs étaient aussi lugubres que dans son souvenir, et les cellules toujours aussi surpeuplées. On pouvait entendre dans le lointain une comptine enfantine scandée, entrecoupée de cris de folie qui leur glacèrent le sang. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, songea-t-il amèrement.

Ils avancèrent un long moment, sans dire un mot tandis que les prisonniers qui apercevaient leur présence les invectivaient violemment. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la cellule qu'ils cherchaient ; les chiffres étaient presque invisibles, mais Ryunosuke les devina sans problème, car il les connaissait très bien. La cellule devant eux était son ancienne cellule, comble de l'ironie de la vie. Il y avait plus de dix mille cellules à Azkaban, pourtant la personne qu'ils venaient chercher s'était retrouvée dans la même que lui, la cellule 01643.

Dazai ouvrit la porte doucement, et seule Ryunosuke pénétra dans la cellule. Il aperçut immédiatement son occupant, silhouette assise et immobile, le regard fixé sur le vide. Ses yeux si particuliers finirent par se relever, et se poser sur le nouveau venu. Il resta ensuite un instant figé, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'ancien Serpentard fut presque soulagé d'y lire une lucidité encore presque complète.

Le prisonnier tenta de se lever, mais manqua de chuter tant ses jambes étaient faibles. Ryunosuke le rattrapa rapidement, et, avec un sentiment de déjà vu, le serra dans ses bras. L'autre lui rendit son étreinte, et se hissa même sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. Et, alors qu'ils échangeaient leur premier baiser depuis plus de dix ans, la voix de Dazai résonna, un simple murmure mais parfaitement audible pour eux deux :

 **« Atsushi Nakajima, sur l'ordre du Ministère de la Magie, tu es aujourd'hui mis en liberté conditionnelle. »**


End file.
